Deseos congelados en el tiempo
by Taikobou
Summary: "Serena es una joven que vive el día a día sin colores, sin emoción ni deseos. Sonrisas falsas por aquí y por allá era su diario vivir. Complacer a los demás antes que a ella sin sentir satisfacción. Lo que ella no sabe es que la vida puede cambiar todo sin avisar." Amourshipping. AU.
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Cuántas veces había tomado el mismo camino para llegar a mi trabajo y ver el mismo escenario el cual me parecía lúgubre? No me malentiendan, no soy una persona que detesta la vida ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente que esta perdió los colores que antes podía observar con facilidad. Mi diario vivir me había convencido de ello. Mi nombre es Serena y tengo 25 años. Mi sueño de niña siempre fue ser confeccionista pero mi familia siempre se opuso y a pesar de mis esfuerzos termine con un aburrido trabajo de oficina. La paga es buena pero cambiaria todo el dinero del mundo por un color vivo que llenara de luz las sombras de mi corazón. Hace mucho tiempo me di la ilusión de que el amor era la respuesta a este problema que tengo. Cinco años atrás mi familia me hizo comprometerme con aquel joven de familia de buena posición económica con el objetivo de hacer crecer nuestro patrimonio. El es mi novio actual, no es una mala persona pero lo que yo creí era el amor resulto ser falso al final de cuentas. Mi relación con el era simplemente cuestión de costumbre al convivir con el muy seguido. Créanme, intente enamorarme locamente de el pero ni una chispa ha saltado luego de todo este tiempo. A final de cuentas era mi obligación complacer a mi familia.

Luego de terminar la universidad obtuve un excelente trabajo en mi región natal Kalos gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones y desempeño. Ni eso era suficiente para mí. Solo conseguía adulaciones hipócritas de parte de la gente. Gracias a mi gran habilidad en el área de administración, los altos ejecutivos de la compañía me dieron la oportunidad de ser la líder corporativa de la nueva sucursal próximamente a abrirse en Kanto. Mi familia a pesar del compromiso acepto ya que eso elevaría mi status social y pues con mi novio quedamos de vernos seguido ya que el tenia la facilidad de viajar de región en región si el lo deseaba. Comencé a vivir en ciudad Azafrán hace ya un mes exactamente. Pero nada había cambiado. Los mismos tonos grises se apoderaban de mí ser día a día. Decidí el día de hoy tomar el transporte publico para llegar a mi trabajo con la vana esperanza de que algo podía cambiar pero todo era igual. Aun así era un cambio agradable si lo comparábamos con la soledad que sentía al manejar mi automóvil cortesía de mis jefes por supuesto.

El ambiente a mi alrededor era frio, muy frio. Era normal para cualquiera sentir la temperatura baja al estar en los últimos meses del año pero creo que incluso en el verano más caluroso me hubiese sentido igual. La bufanda de color rosa alrededor de mi cuello no tenía el más mínimo efecto en mi cuerpo. El problema al final de cuentas no era de afuera si no dentro de mí. Lo peor de todo es que estos sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones solo eran para mí. Soy muy orgullosa como para contárselo a cualquiera incluyendo a mi misma familia. No es que no ame a mi mama ni a mi papa pero ellos no eran los que podía brindarme esos colores que ansiaba.

El frio hacia mas efecto en mi y por un descuido mío olvide mis guantes. Frote mis manos para conseguir ese calor que tanto he anhelado en mi vida pero aunque mi piel fuera capaz de sentirlo mi corazón era otra historia. El tren había hecho escala ya a mi destino. Pude observar a mí alrededor como las personas bajaban con un ritmo ajetreado y no tuve más opción que unirme a su ritmo. Como deseaba yo tener mi propio ritmo. Al salir de la estación pude ver como el tráfico vehicular era el amo y señor de aquella mañana de lunes. Me felicite a mi misma de haber tomado una sabia decisión de no conducir ese día. Vi el reloj que mi novio en Kalos me regalo hace poco y vi que aun tenia tiempo, así que decidí no caminar a prisa para encontrar ese color que tanto buscaba. Lastimosamente el mar de gente apresurada para no llegar tarde me lo impedían. Lo único que podía diferenciar de toda esa multitud era aquel cielo gris de invierno que tenía un parecido enorme con mis sentimientos y la luz de los semáforos que nos indicaban a todos cuando proseguir o parar. Sentí como la presión que ejercía la gente me incomodaba. Sentí nervios al tener por primera vez este tipo de experiencia. Lo inevitable sucedió, me tropecé y caí sentada en la acera. Era lo que me faltaba, mi tacón se había roto. Los colores se me subieron al rostro de la vergüenza que sentí al yo ser aquella imponente ejecutiva corporativa tirada en el suelo. Honestamente me sorprendió ver como nadie se inmuto ni para burlarse ni para ayudarme de mi precaria situación. No era nada diferente de lo que yo sentía en mi interior todos estos años. Nadie me iba a salvar y eso lo sabia muy bien, por eso forme mi orgullo todos estos años para no depender de nadie.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Una voz me había sacado de mis pensamientos que maldecían mi suerte y mi destino. Cuando voltee a ver quien me preguntaba lo obvio sentí que el tiempo se detuvo. ¿Desde cuando el sol brillaba tanto en esta metrópolis fría y gris? Mi sorpresa fue ver que no era el sol el que me deslumbraba. Era un joven que me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme. Poco a poco fui grabando los detalles de su rostro. Su cabello era negro y desordenado, tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de Z. Sus ojos tenían mucha vida en ese simple tono ámbar que por una extraña razón me sentí atraída.

-Lo estoy. Solo tuve un pequeño accidente.- Mi orgullo hablaba por mi. No quería parecer débil frente a este extraño. Lo siguiente me tomo por sorpresa, una bella sonrisa empezó a adornar su rostro y su mano hizo contacto con la mía. Me levanto delicadamente sin mi consentimiento y me sostuvo en sus brazos. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué mi corazón se había acelerado tanto por esa simple acción?

-Déjeme ayudarla. ¿Imagino que iba hacia su trabajo no es así?- En ese instante yo solo pude asentir porque mi lengua estaba paralizada. Mis ojos estaban dilatados. Mi respiración era rápida porque mi pecho presionaba mi corazón. ¿Qué rayos era esto?

-No quiero molestarlo, de seguro llegara tarde a su trabajo por mi culpa.- Seré orgullosa y todo lo que quieran, pero su amabilidad me hizo preocuparme por el. No pude evitar volver a verle sonreír. ¿Acaso se le daba tan natural?

-¡No se preocupe por mi! Algo me podre inventar para zafarme del regaño que tendré de todos modos ya que voy tarde también.- Su sonrisa de irresponsabilidad me disgustaba pero al mismo tiempo me atraía.

-¿Por qué me ayuda si no me conoce?- A lo mejor era un pervertido que solo quería utilizar esto de excusa para acercarse a mi. No lo iba a permitir aunque algo dentro de mi me decía lo contrario.

-¿Desde cuando tiene que haber una razón para ayudar a alguien más?- El eco de sus palabras retumbó dentro de mí como si se tratase de miles de relámpagos en la peor de las tormentas. ¿No quería nada a cambio? ¿El que ganaba con todo esto? No pude evitar quedarme callada por esas palabras que jamás había escuchado de nadie más. Note como el andaba en motocicleta. ¿Momento? ¿Me quieren decir que el se bajo explícitamente para ayudarme? No me dio tiempo de debatir con el porque había colocado un casco en mi cabeza y su mano me había llevado sin que yo me diera cuenta atrás de su motocicleta.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar donde trabaja?-

-A…dos cuadras al norte, en el edificio que acaban de construir.- No me había percatado que ya estaba atrás de el listos para partir. Su cálida mano me hizo perderme en todo ese caos de emociones que el provoco.

-Sujétese bien.- Sin mas aviso el arranco audazmente esquivando el enorme trafico de esa mañana terrible. Yo no pude evitar sujetarme de su abdomen por el miedo que tuve al ser también la primera vez que me montaba en una motocicleta. Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza. Sentir el cuerpo de ese joven en mis brazos era demasiado. No era una inexperta en la anatomía masculina pero porque el se sentía tan diferente. Tanta era mi distracción que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en mi aburrido lugar de trabajo. El se detuvo delicadamente y acto seguido bajo. Tomo mi mano nuevamente sin mi permiso cosa que yo no pude evitar al embriagarme en su calor, ese calor que anhelaba tanto. Me guio suavemente hacia el guardia que custodiaba la entrada el cual me vio preocupado y a preguntar si todo estaba bien.

-¡Listo! ¡Sana y Salva! Con su permiso yo me retiro.- Mi cuerpo reacciono ante sus ultimas palabras. Porque me dolía verlo partir. Mi lengua seguía paralizada. Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para poder decirle algo.

-Gracias…- El se detuvo al escucharme y giro su cabeza donde yo estaba. Me volvió a deslumbrar con aquella bella sonrisa con la cual se despidió. Yo quede estática en la entrada viendo el camino que había tomado. Aun sentía el calor de su mano. Su rostro había quedado grabado en mis recuerdos. El frió desapareció de mi piel. Al final me percate de algo que a esas alturas de mi vida me hubiese parecido imposible, el color había regresado a mi vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Esta historia continuara…"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con otra historia ~~ Como se los habia adelantado me picaba las manos por escribir una historia de esta indole. Nada de batallas ni apocalipsis pokemon. Romance y drama y alguna que otra situación jocosa ~~ Los capítulos no seran muy largos pero luego la inspiracion llega y no puedo parar XD. Aqui quiero plasmar ideas de carácter mas maduro. Este prologo me sirvio para probar la narrativa de primera persona. Quiero aplicarla para ciertos episodios en el futuro asi que me servira la practica. Este es mi primer intento ~~ Espero les guste la historia y crean que ya le tengo desarrollado el final XD. Ando muy hiperactivo mentalmente e.e! Espero les guste este fic. A lo mejor no sea tan constante como los otros dos pero intentare darle su tiempo debido. Se despide su amigo Taikobou ~~_**


	2. I Erase una vez tu bajo la lluvia…

Capitulo 1: Erase una vez tu bajo la lluvia…

La vida era realmente injusta. ¿Por qué aquellos momentos de felicidad eran tan cortos y aquellos donde parecía una vil tortura duraban una eternidad? Me he hecho esa pregunta toda la semana. Luego de mi vergonzoso incidente en las calles de esta gris ciudad todo pareció volver a la normalidad para mi mala fortuna. El único testigo de mi momento de debilidad, aquel joven que me hizo recuperar los colores de la vida desapareció como si se tratase de una cruel ilusión. Me he recriminado a mi misma mil y un veces el no haber tenido el coraje de preguntarle quien era. Rayos, ni su nombre pude obtener. Me sentía culpable de tildarlo de interesado al ahora ser yo quien demandaba su compañía nuevamente en mi vida. Solo me quedaba el triste consuelo de ver a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer en las calles con la esperanza de volver a verlo. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible si la ciudad era inmensa? Tercamente me aferre a esa esperanza solamente acompañada por mis suspiros llenos de anhelo.

Los días en la empresa habían sido muy laboriosos. Reuniones aquí y por allá era lo que me tocaba atender hasta el punto de salir tarde por las noches. Mi cuerpo no soportaba el frio de la noche y muchas veces caí victima del cansancio diario. Ese día libre que tanto me merecía era insuficiente para recobrar mis energías. El no conocer a nadie también aportaba a mi falta de cansancio y ocio. Me recline en mi silla de trabajo volviendo a remembrar esa sonrisa tan brillante. Aquellos pocos minutos habían tenido más efecto de lo que pensé. El recordar el calor de su mano desaparecía el frio de mi ser. Sus palabras aun tenían el mismo fuerte eco en mi cabeza. Ese tono era demasiado jovial y lleno de energía. No podía evitar reírme por lo irresponsable que me había parecido al preferir llegar tarde antes que dejarme ahí sola. Mi corazón aun latía fuerte por ese noble gesto y me sentía culpable de haber pensado mal de el. ¿Por qué lo necesito tanto? ¿Por qué esta necesidad de verlo de nuevo? ¿Qué me pasaba? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que mi teléfono produjo sacándome de mi bello trance.

-Serena Yvonne al teléfono.- Ya era una costumbre responder de esa manera robótica debido a mi trabajo.

-¡Hola corazón!- La voz de aquella persona que mi familia me impuso sonó a través del auricular.

-Hola Khristophe. ¿Qué tal tu viaje en Johto?- Ese chico me había acortejado durante años desde que nuestras familias coincidieron. El era un artista muy famoso en mi región natal y también un hombre de negocios exitoso. Cualquiera podría decir que era el partido perfecto para cualquier mujer.

-¡Maravilloso! Conseguir cerrar los contratos con la constructora y podre abrir mi siguiente galería de arte en la región.- En efecto su eficiencia hacia gala de nuevo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Volverás a Kalos luego de ese viaje?- Por los ánimos que sentía esos días era lo que mas deseaba.

-De hecho quería ir a visitarte ya que ambas regiones están muy cerca. Desde ciudad Goldenrod será fácil llegar usando el magneto tren. Te he extrañado mucho Serena.- Lo que más temía se hizo realidad. Siempre que el quería estar cerca de mi intentaba tener esa intimidad que nunca le otorgue. Claro, siempre fue muy educado ante mis negativas pero aun así era incomodo repetir una y otra vez la misma situación. Crecí siempre creyendo que debía de entregarme hasta llegar al altar aunque con el paso del tiempo eso fue haciéndose más que otra falsedad. Yo simplemente quería ser de aquella persona que amara con todas mis fuerzas así como el. ¿Momento? ¡Porque pensé en ese joven en ese preciso instante! El rubor fue notable en mi rostro.

-¿Serena, te encuentras bien?- Su pregunta me trajo de la tierra de la fantasía a la gris realidad.

-¡Si! ¡Si! Estoy bien. ¿Cuando vendrás de visita?- Me forcé a preguntarle deseando que al menos no fuese pronto.

-Tal vez dentro de dos semanas. Tengo que cerrar unos negocios de mis padres también en la región. Te prometo acabar pronto para ir lo más rápido posible.- Una promesa que no quería que cumpliera. El paso del tiempo había matado cualquier sentimiento amoroso que haya podido tener de el. Aun le guardaba cariño por el tiempo que hemos convivido pero no era lo suficiente para mí. Pueda que suene egoísta pero era lo que mi corazón dictaba.

-De acuerdo. Suerte en tu trabajo.- Trate de cortar la comunicación cosa que el comprendió.

-Te quiero Serena. Cuídate.- La llamada se colgó. ¿Cuantas veces me habrá dicho lo mismo? Creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a mi frialdad.

El tiempo paso y la hora de salida había llegado ya hace muchas horas atrás. Me quede a terminar todo el papeleo necesario para la reunión del próximo lunes. Había quedado todo perfecto he de felicitarme a mi misma. Puse mis ojos en el reloj y ya eran las 9:30 de la noche. El tiempo pasa volando sin que te des cuenta muchas veces. Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al parqueo a recoger mi auto. Luego de mi vergonzosa experiencia dude en tomar el tren nuevamente aunque muchas veces me vi tentada a hacerlo de nuevo por si otra vez el llegaba a mi vida. Luego de ese pensamiento no pude evitar que un suspiro se me escapara. Subí al auto y comencé mi pequeña travesía hacia mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Note como la lluvia arreciaba fuertemente. Últimamente el clima húmedo había predominado en la ciudad. Las calles estaban vacías en comparación a esa vez. Resultaba satisfactoria la libertad que el vacio te brindaba para conducir. Mi auto repentinamente empezó a detenerse en medio de la calle sin explicación. Trate lo mejor que pude de aparcarme cerca de la acera y luego me regañe a mi misma al ver que el tanque estaba vacio. ¿En que estaba pensando esa mañana que no me fije en el medidor de gasolina? Cierto, pensé en ese joven. La lluvia empezó a caer con mucha mas fuerza para mi desgracia y no tenia combustible de emergencia. Tome rápido mi celular y comencé a buscar si había una estación de servicio cerca. Mi suerte empezó a cambiar al ver como se encontraba una cerca a unos bloques de donde me encontraba. "Estación de Servicio Plateada". Un nombre curioso. Vio los horarios y me horrorice al ver que estaban a punto de cerrar. ¡No iba a quedarme a dormir en mi auto toda la noche! No me quedo de otra que bajar e ir a pie lo más rápido que pudiese.

Camine unos minutos pero mi parecía que había cruzado el mar de Kanto a Alola de lo empapada que estaba. Mi peinado estaba arruinado. Mi maquillaje se había corrido. Era un desastre. Pude ver el logo de la estación del servicio pero mi temor mas grande se hizo realidad al ver que estaba apagado. Ya habían cerrado. Vi inútilmente mi reloj y eran las diez de la noche. Estaba atrapada. Quería llorar de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- Voltee a ver a quien tenia el valor de dirigirse a mi en medio de mis problemas y de mi ira. Me sorprendí al ver esa cara familiar. El estaba cubierto por un impermeable color amarillo pero ni eso pudo evitar que reconociera esas marcas en sus mejillas. Parecía salir del establecimiento y la misma motocicleta de esa vez estaba frente a mi. ¡Era el! ¡Ahí estaba frente a mí! ¡Y yo hecha un desastre! Me avergoncé como nunca y solo pude reaccionar de la mejor manera, salir de ahí lo ms rápido posible. Quise acelerar mi paso pero su mano otra vez desafío mi autoridad y me detuvo.

-¡Espere! ¿Tiene algún problema? Puedo ayudarle con gusto no pienso lastimarla.- Me paralice ante sus palabras nuevamente. Voltee mi mirada tímidamente hacia el. Vi su gesto de sorpresa nuevamente al ver que me reconoció.

-¡Eres la misma chica de hace una semana!- Mas avergonzada no podía estar. El me había descubierto dos veces en mis momentos de debilidad. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Hola.- Es lo único que pudo salir de mi boca ya que el aliento me faltaba.

-¿Qué haces debajo de esta tormenta? ¿Te puedes enfermar? ¿Pasa algo?- Todas esas preguntas me llenaba de calidez. Cada letra que el pronunciaba era por el hecho de que yo estuviese bien.

-Mi auto se detuvo. Me quede sin combustible.- Hice lo mejor que pude para que fuese entendible lo que había expresado. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me sentía una adolescente en frente de el.

-Ya veo. Acabe de cerrar ya que mis jefes se fueron temprano. ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Me sorprendí al ver que fue lo primero que hizo. Se quito su impermeable y me lo otorgo. Me quería negar al ver que el se empapaba en esa misma tormenta pero solo me sonrió y me dijo que me lo prestaba. Volví a perder frente a el. Obedecí sin objetar y me puse el protector y lo espere. Sentí su calor envolver todo mi cuerpo. Todo el frio y la ira que sentí se derritieron ante la calidez de ese joven. Luego de unos minutos el salió de la estación con una botella del combustible necesario para mi travesía.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?- El agarro su motocicleta nuevamente y me ofreció llevarme nuevamente. Mi corazón latió salvajemente al saber que iba a revivir eso que sentí días atrás.

-A…unos pocos bloques….- Se atrevió a tomar mi mano sin mi permiso que ya ni falta hacia y nos montamos en su vehículo. Llegamos rápidamente donde estaba mi auto y me indico que me metiera para evitar que me empapara mas. Al entrar abrí el seguro donde se depositaba el valioso liquido y el empezó a llenar el tanque. No pude evitar analizarlo mientras lo hacia. Al igual que yo estaba empapado completamente. Su uniforme de trabajo era una camisa azul con el logo de la estación y pantalones negros. Ahora que lo recordaba era la misma vestimenta que llevaba ese día. Cuando termino me indico que encendiera el auto. Mi mala suerte seguía en racha ya que mi auto no encendía. Vi como se llevo su mano, esa misma que me embriago de calor, a su mentón tratando de deducir que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado varada?- Se acerco a la ventana y su mirada intensa me venció y me hizo apenarme por la intensidad que emanaba.

-Veinte minutos.- A duras penas mis palabras escaparon ya que eran otras que querían liberarse en esos momentos.

-Lo tengo. Abre por favor el frente. Quiero hacer algo.- Simplemente obedecí y observe como empezó a revisar el motor de mi auto. ¿Era así como el descubría las cosas en una dama también? ¿Así era de hábil el para conquistar un corazón? Ante estos pensamientos mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo elevado.

-¡Trata de encender el motor!- Al escucharlo hice caso y mágicamente mi auto arranco.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Me atreví a preguntarle mientras el cerro el capote delantero y me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa de la cual me hacia adicta.

-¡Experiencia!- Su sonrisa ocultaba sus secretos. ¡Yo quería esos secretos para mí!

-Muchas gracias. Me volviste a salvar.- Le devolví su impermeable para que no se mojara mas. ¡Se podía enfermar! ¡Podía perder su empleo! ¡Todo por mi culpa! ¿Desde cuando yo me preocupaba así por alguien más?

-Fue un placer. Bueno ahora creo que debo irme.- ¡Momento! ¡Se iba de nuevo! ¡¿Y la cuenta?!

-¡Espera! ¿Cuánto te debo? Lo que hiciste fue en tu horario de trabajo.- No iba a permitir que tuviese problemas por mi culpa.

-No me debes nada. Es cortesía de la casa. Es la filosofía de mis jefes cuando tenemos clientes nuevos. Por la mano de obra, también es cortesía de mi parte.- Su sola sonrisa era suficiente para considerarme ya su cliente nueva y vaya que iba a ser de las mejores.

-¿Estas seguro?- Yo no quería el mal por ese ser lleno de luz y color.

-¡Segurísimo! Bueno con su permiso.- ¡Se alejaba de nuevo de mi! Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para detenerlo.

-¡Es..ESPERA!- Grite sin querer. Trágame tierra. Me sentía ridícula. Pero el al verme me quito todo ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo mas?- Me enternecía su preocupación. Tenia que saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Serena…..Serena Yvonne.- Mi deseo era ferviente, quería que el también se diera cuenta de quien era. No la ejecutiva corporativa. No la joven de excelencia académica. No la chica de buena familia. Quería que el supiera que era la mujer que le había devuelto el color a su vida.

-Un placer conocerte Serena. Soy Ash Ketchum.- ¡Ash...ese era su nombre! ¡Ash, Ash. Ash! ¿Porque sonaba tan hermoso para mí?

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me haz salvado dos veces.- Lo estaba mojando mas al estar tontamente conversando con el.

-Creo que sin querer conseguir otro empleo de medio tiempo.- El empezó a reír y también no pude evitar hacer lo mismo ante su linda ocurrencia.

-Gracias por todo.- Mi sinceridad era pura. Tan poco tiempo de conocerlo e hizo tanto en mi.

-¡De nada! Es hora de irnos. ¿Nos vemos luego si?- ¿Nos vemos luego? ¿El quería volver a verme? Ya no quería que me tragara la tierra. Quería que los ángeles me llevaran al cielo junto a el. Solo pude sonreírle ante lo que había dicho. Nos separamos luego de eso por desgracia. Conduje de lo más feliz a mi apartamento. Me duche, me seque y me acosté en mi cómoda cama.

-Ash….- Abrase mi almohada con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a rodar como una quinceañera. Me sentía feliz. Me sentía especial. Me sentía dichosa. Sentí muchísimas cosas. Mi pecho no podía aguantar mi corazón que vibraba de emoción. Lo volví a encontrar y no iba a perderse como la última vez. Ese fue mi pensamiento final antes de ser capturada y llevada a las tierras de Morfeo donde seguramente el iba a estar en mis sueños.

 ** _"_** ** _Una desgracia puede ser una oportunidad. Un mal momento puede tener un final dulce. Serena poco a poco volvió a creer en el amor. Simple y complejo a la vez. Sus suspiros y sentimientos son puente para un futuro. Esta historia continuara…"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Hola! Aqui su amigo con otro capitulo de este fic! Ando inspirado estos dias asi que aprovechen XD. Me gusta el estilo de narracion que llevo y espero a ustedes tambien, pronto hare uno desde el punto de vista del azabache aunque si soy sincero la protagonista aqui es la peli miel ~~ Me dio curiosidad explorar el otro lado de la moneda y me parecio perfecto hacerlo aca ~~ Agregue mi OC psicopata de EL Reto Maximo como el novio de la chica XD. Pense en Calem pero de por si lo tengo de rival en el colegial ademas de ser cliche en otras historias por eso opte por mi psicopata OC XD. Espero les guste este capitulo. Los capitulos seran largos cuando lo ameriten les recuerdo~_**

 ** _Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!_**

 ** _astridgmc: Gracias :D! Espero te guste este capitulo igual. Prometo seguirle lo mejor que pueda :D!_**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Me alegra que te guste la narrativa. La verdad a mi me esta pareciendo divertido escribirlo desde esos puntos de vista. Puedo integrar las emociones de mejor manera :D. Lo de las tildes creeme que se me escapo. Por lo general word las coloca de manera automatica. No se que habra pasado. Intentare hacer lo mejor posible. Por eso escribir en spanish es un reto para mi XD. Odio las tildes -w- XD. Espero te guste el capitulo y creeme amo este tipo de tramas tambien :D Conste no me tarde demasiado XD._**

 ** _haruzafiro: Me alegra que te guste el experimento jajajaja. Prometo emociones en esta fic también. Sera un fic corto comparado con los otros dos pero sera bonito realizarlo. Un buen catalizador de ideas :D!_**

 ** _Espero les guste el capitulo mi gente! Suerte y se despide su autor inspirado Taikobou ~~_**


	3. II El calor de un Whiskey es mejor en

Capitulo 2: El calor de un Whiskey es mejor en buena compañía.

La lluvia aun humedecía la región de Kanto, bendiciendo a los granjeros de la zona y empapando a los citadinos como lo soy yo desde que naci. Los climas lluviosos nunca fueron lo mío. Una de las razones por las cuales acepte mi actual puesto fue por el hecho de que Kanto era una región cálida la mayoría del año, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, si es mentira o no lo que leí agradecía que me hallan dicho la verdad o que me hubiesen mentido. Aquí lo conocí a él, en un día igual de gris como el de hoy. Otra semana había pasado desde que tuve mi otro encuentro preparado o por mi mala suerte o siendo más positiva por el destino con ese joven…..con Ash. Pensar en su nombre e imaginarme su sonrisa era ahora mi pasatiempo favorito al no tener mucho que hacer en la oficina. Soy una chica responsable por lo tanto mi tiempo libre a veces era mucho al cumplir todo incluso antes de tiempo, agradecía también ese detalle ya que podía darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación que últimamente ha estado demasiado activa para lo que yo recuerde. Al sentir el rubor en mis mejillas no podía más que presionar mi pecho el cual parecía no ser suficiente para contener mi corazón que saltaba con cada memoria remembrada.

No solamente eran esas dos veces que el me salvo, me prometí a mi misma ser su mejor clienta y de hecho al siguiente día fui a la estación de servicio, a verlo a el primeramente y a salvarlo de cualquier sanción de la cual pudo haber padecido por mi culpa. Cuando llegue en mi auto vi como el terminaba de atender a otros clientes con la gasolina. Me cole exitosamente en la fila que el atendía, abrí el vidrio y pude verle al fin sin ser la damisela en peligro. El me sonrió y me saludo de la manera que a mi me encantaba, no se si era porque era su deber o por que genuinamente lo sentía, podía apostar que eran ambas pero me incline al final mas por la segunda.

Empecé a reírme en mi oficina al recordar lo que sucedió luego, le pedí que llenara completamente mi tanque de gasolina. VI su expresión de sorpresa y creo que hasta de nervios, se veía demasiado tierno. Al parecer no era algo usual en la estación y vi como los otros dos empleados lo quedaron viendo boquiabierto, nunca pensé que causaría tanto revuelo por lo que me prometí pero note que era algo positivo y me felicite a mi misma.

Cuando término de llenar mi tanque quise conversar con el pero note que había muchos clientes detrás de mí. No quería interrumpir su trabajo pero aun así no quería tampoco irme sin hacer nada. Me despedí de el con un hasta luego el cual me correspondió lo cual hizo que un pequeño gemido de felicidad saliera de mi boca cuando cerré el vidrio. Ese día trabaje más animada que nunca y por eso el hoy de mi predicamento, adelanté tanto el trabajo que quede en la situación actual. Al terminar mis pensamientos en ese joven note como mi secretaria personal entro a sacarme de mi pequeño mundo.

-Señorita Yvonne. Le recuerdo que hoy tiene una reunión de negocios con el gerente de exportaciones de Ciudad Carmín.

-Muchas gracias, pero te he dicho mas de una vez que me llames Serena.- Era una chica mas joven la que tenia en frente. Recién había aplicado para el puesto ya que mis jefes insistieron en que ocupaba una asistente personal aunque no fuese el caso pero decidí ceder para quitármelos de encima.

-Pero señorita Yvonne…no es correcto….- Me disgustaba muchas veces que la gente fuera tan formal conmigo, era de las cosas que más odiaba.

-Se siente incomodo, imagino que no te gusta que te anden diciendo señorita Berlitz en cada momento.- Podía ser una mujer intimidante muchas veces pero hice nota mental que debía de cambiar un poco ese aspecto en mi persona. Quería ser una mejor persona así como el me había inspirado a serlo.

-De acuerdo….Seño…es decir…Serena.- Así estaba mejor. La joven salió de mi oficina luego de recordarme de mi odioso compromiso. ¿Por qué era así se preguntaran? Había escuchado rumores de que el hijo del gerente de exportaciones recién iniciaba aunque lo peor eran los rumores que lo hacían famoso de ser un mujeriego y un acosador de primera. Siempre fui de las personas en no tomar nunca los rumores en serio. Ese día no pude estar más equivocada.

Empecé a preparar mi exposición ya que los invitados llegarían en unos minutos. Cuando me dispuse a salir pude escuchar como mi nueva secretaria hablaba con lo que parecía era una amiga suya.

-¡Conocí a alguien encantador May! Te puedo decir que es amor a primera vista. El es muy dulce y muy caballeroso.- No pude evitar seguir escuchando lo que mi secretaria rumoreaba por teléfono. Cuando escuche esas características solo pude recordar a Ash y no pude evitar sonreír para mi misma.

-¡Como crees! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! Pero se que encontrare el valor suficiente de invitarlo lo veras.- ¿Quién diría que yo estaba en la misma situación que mi secretaria? Termine de fantasear una vez mas y decidí ir a mi cita de negocios. Cuando salí vi como la chica de cabello azul aun se sentía intimidada por mi presencia pero le resté importancia, pronto el hielo se rompería.

Mi exposición de negocios fue un éxito, convencí sin mucho esfuerzo al gerente y a su hijo, aunque al segundo fue no precisamente por las estrategias de mercado que plantee.

-¡Estoy totalmente satisfecho con lo que has propuesto! ¿Qué te parece si cerramos este negocio como lo hacemos los buenos hombres de Kanto?- Quede confundida con su propuesta.

-Lo que mi padre quiere decir bella damisela es que el nos quiere invitar a un bar para relajarnos. Nuestros antepasados siempre han cerrado los negocios de esa manera ya que siempre brindaba un augurio de buena suerte.- ¿Por qué todo tenia que tornarse tan difícil? No quería arriesgar mi trabajo de toda la semana en una negativa y no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Los tres bajamos al estacionamiento pero mi incomodidad era enorme al sentir las miradas penetrantes que ese chico de cabello azul. A lo mejor lo rumores eran ciertos así que decidí tomar ciertas precauciones. Hice que uno de los choferes de la empresa nos llevara a nosotros tres al bar que habían propuesto. No tuve problemas de nuevo en convencerlos y usando mi auto fuimos al dichoso lugar.

Unos minutos fueron más que suficiente para arribar a nuestro destino. La lluvia aun caía con mucha fuerza y así que cumpliendo con su deber nuestro chofer nos escolto a los tres hacia dentro del establecimiento. Note que era un lugar bastante acogedor y nada elegante como pensé que seria. No debía de juzgar a un libro por su portada.

-Es aquí donde firme mi primer negocio Serena. Luego toda mi riqueza y posición social fue gracias a ese humilde trato aquí. Es un lugar que siempre me trae buena suerte y por eso acostumbro a traer a mis compañeros de negocios aquí.- Al escucharlo no pude mas que pensar que era un hombre muy trabajador. Los años habían pasado factura a su cuerpo pero no a su espíritu. ¿Acaso eso pasaría en mi algún día?

-Es interesante. Me siento honrada de ser invitada por usted.- Mi educación siempre era mi prioridad. Así fui criada por mi familia y así debía de comportarme ante la sociedad.

-¡No seas tan formal conmigo, llámame Bill!- El karma volvía a mi. No pude más que sonreír ante ese gracioso giro de eventos.

-De acuerdo Bill.- Nos sentamos los tres en una de las mesas que por lo que note era la que el usaba para cerrar todos sus negocios según su historia. El silencio del joven me resultaba incomodo al compararlo con lo jovial que era su padre. En ese momento el celular de Bill empezó a sonar. El se disculpo por unos momentos y se dirigió a tomar la llamada dejándome con el chico a solas.

-¿Y dime, que te habías hecho toda mi vida?- Me sorprendí ante tal cambio de personalidad de 360 grados que tomo de repente.

-¿Discúlpeme?-

-No me puedes engañar. Se que soy irresistible y que has caído bajo mis encantos. Solo déjate llevar por el gran Damian.- Su arrogancia me repugnaba. Lo quede viendo con total asco. Me fui de Kalos para evitar este tipo de hombres. ¿Es que acaso nadie podía ser como el? En ese momento su padre llego algo apresurado y con cara de vergüenza ante lo que temí que podía suceder.

-Me tengo que disculpar contigo Serena. Surgió una emergencia en el puerto por la tormenta y se requiere mi asistencia. ¿Nos vamos Damian?- ¡Por favor, aleje a ese engendro de mi!

-Padre, no quiero que tu tradición de la que tanto me has contado se manche. Permíteme yo acompaño a la señorita en su lugar.- ¡Maldito! Tu lo que quieres es otra cosa. Quería oponerme pero al ver la cara de Bill de total alivio algo hizo que me frenara.

-Bien pensado Damian. Estas en buenas manos Serena.- Con eso se despidió de nosotros dos, estaba atrapada. Note como al salir del establecimiento choco con dos personas que entraban completamente empapadas. Se disculpo con ellos dos y salió como un rayo. Esas dos personas se sentaron en otra mesa alejada de nosotros, mi esperanza se había disipado velozmente. Su mirada grotesca era un disgusto enorme para mí el cual aumento cuando se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Ya que el viejo no nos molestara mas, podemos entrar en calor no lo crees?-

-¿Deberías de tratar con más respeto a tu padre no crees?-

-¿Ese viejo? ¡Es un ridículo! Estoy aquí nada más por ti dulzura.- ¿Era posible sentirme mas indignada? Lo peor sucedió cuando sentí su mano en mi pierna. No pude evitar reacción y ponerme de pie de golpe.

-Te lo diré de la manera mas educada, no me interesa nada de ti ni de lo que eres. Con tu permiso, pienso marcharme.- No quería estar ni un minuto mas con ese cerdo. Me apresure a salir del lugar pero luego el me tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Crees que por tener pedigrí te hace diferente a todas las zorras de este mundo?- No aguante mas. Con toda mi fuerza solté una enorme cachetada en la mejilla de ese tipo asqueroso. Me sentí tan bien al sentir el calor en mi mano luego de haberlo golpeado. No espere luego que el me tomara del brazo y que me forzara a besarlo. Esquive sus horrendos labios antes que hicieran contacto en mí. Voltee a ver al dueño del establecimiento el cual me dio una cara de lastima y de impotencia. El hecho de que era el hijo de un cliente de antaño y una gran autoridad en Kanto creo que lo imposibilitaron. Este tipo iba a abusar de mí, sentí como sus manos empezaron a querer tocarme, su fuerza era demasiada. Me sentí humillada e impotente. En ese momento vi como alguien se puso detrás de el y puso su mano en el hombro de el.

-¿Disculpa, quisiera saber si hay alguna bebida fuerte que te pueda dejar mareado de un solo trago?- Vi como el extraño cubierto por aun por la capucha de su impermeable le lanzaba tal extraña pregunta.

-¿No vez idiota que estoy ocupado? ¿Por qué molestas escoria?- Este tipo no podía ser peor. Cuando voltee a ver al extraño note algo familiar. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien.

-¡Mala respuesta, este es el tipo de trago del que te preguntaba!- Todo fue un caos luego de esa pequeña frase que el soltó. Vi como de un solo tirón me libero del agarre de ese sujeto horrible y lanzo un puñetazo en la mejilla sana y lo lanzo hacia una de las mesas del lugar. Sentí como el me tomo en sus brazos protegiéndome nuevamente al sentir demasiada familiaridad en el.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- Esa voz….dijo mi nombre…..yo conozco esa voz…

-¿Ash?-

-El mismo que viste y calza.- Lo vi sonreír de nuevo. Otra vez me sentí protegida en sus brazos. Su calidez y gentileza eran todo lo opuesto que había sentido hace unos momentos con Damian. En ese momento voltee a ver al cerdo que se reincorporaba.

-¿!Es que acaso no sabes quien soy!? ¡Vas a morir en este momento!- Con horror vi como tomo una silla dispuesto a golpearnos a ambos. Ash me abrazo mas fuerte, sentí como el me dio a entender que todo estaría bien con esa pequeña acción. Un vaso fue lanzado e impacto en la cara del sujeto noqueándolo nuevamente.

-¡A donde crees que vas!- Vi como el otro chico que acompañaba a Ash saltaba a escena. Era más alto y su piel era de tez morena.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo Brock.- Vi como mi amado le sonreía a su amigo y no pude evitar también confiar en el.

-¡Los voy a demandar a ambos!- Me sentí nerviosa, le cause problemas de nuevo a Ash. No quería que saliera perjudicado y mucho menos que lo arrestaran.

-De acuerdo, hazlo y veremos quién sale perjudicado.- Vi como el amigo de Ash saco su celular y le empezó a mostrar imágenes y videos los cuales hicieron que Damian se palideciera y saliera corriendo del lugar.

-Es un cobarde.-

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Que fue lo que le enseñaste Brock?-

-Se como eres Ash, después de tantos años se que primero eres de los que golpean primero y preguntan después. Note lo que este tipo estaba haciendo y actué antes que tu.

-¡Yo se que siempre puedo contar contigo Brock!- Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas ante mi demostrándome que ya estaba a salvo. Me aferre mas al pecho de Ash ya que aun temblaba de lo que pudo haber pasado, el noto mi reacción.

-Ya todo pasó Serena, tranquila.- Claro que me sentí mejor, su calor hacia que todo mal pensamiento y sentimiento se derritieran y al estar a su lado me hacia de lo mas feliz. Me llevo nuevamente de la mano a la mesa donde el y su amigo se habían sentado. Vi como el joven llamado Brock se disculpaba de una manera cómica con el dueño el cual de mala gana aceptaba las disculpas creo que aliviado de que alguien pudo hacer algo para detener a Damian. Luego en unos momentos el se nos unió.

-Ash, creo que nos tocara ahorrar un par de meses.- Entendí lo que el chico quiso dar a entender y me volví a sentir mal por ambos.

-¡No de nuevo! Acabo de terminar con el pago del televisor nuevo.- Vi el rostro de Ash algo preocupado. Tenia que hacer algo.

-Yo voy a pagar los daños ocasionados.- Ambos me quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos y ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

-¡NI DE BROMA!- Ambos en perfecta sincronía negaron mi propuesta cosa que me atolondro un poco.

-Tú eres la afectada en todo esto. Seria el colmo obligarte a pagar por algo que no rompiste.- Ash fue el primero en refutar, sus ojos me miraban intensamente y no podía negarme ante ellos.

-En representación de los hombres de Kanto, te pedimos una disculpa por el peor espécimen que te pudo tocar.- Empecé a reírme ante la ocurrencia del amigo de Ash y todo aquel nerviosismo que pude haber sentido desapareció.

-Por cierto, no te he presentado al fallido intento de comediante que tengo como amigo. Serena Yvonne, el es Brock Harrison, mi mejor amigo.- Vi los dos chicos me sonreían mientras ambos colocaban sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos.

-Un placer conocerte Brock.-

-El placer es mío luego de escuchar varias veces a Ash hablar de ti.- ¿Eh? ¿El había hablado de mí? Mi corazón estaba que estallaba de felicidad por la frase soltada por Brock.

-¿En serio?- Tímidamente pregunte al ver como el moreno se cruzaba de brazos asintiendo.

-¡Claro! Luego de la tremenda regañada de una hora que mi jefazo le dio me conto sobre….- En ese momento vi como Ash le tapo la boca regañándolo para que se callara.

-¿Ash? ¿Por qué te regaño tu jefe?- Me temía lo peor, solo una idea o mejor dicho un recuerdo se vino a mi mente del porque la llamada de atención de Ash.

-Es que se me cayo un bote de combustible y pues se enfado mucho conmigo.- Vi como rasco su mejilla lleno de nervios por lo que comento Brock. ¿Le estaba causando problemas a ese chico al que le debía tanto? Era la primera vez que me sentía así y no era nada agradable.

-¡Debiste de haberme dicho! ¡Yo no quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa!- Ambos se sorprendieron al ver mi reacción.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no se te había caído y era por Serena!-

-Me atrapaste Brock. Serena lo siento, pero es que al verte toda empapada y preocupada me iba a tomar mucho tiempo abrir todo de nuevo y no quería que perdiéramos el tiempo…..- Me sonroje al verlo a el apenado frente a mi cuando era yo quien debía de sentirme así.

-Ash yo…..- Culpable. ¿Por qué debía de ser yo causante de desgracias a la persona a quien menos se las quería causar? De seguro esa vez llego tarde al trabajo también y hoy estuvo a punto de ser demandado y de seguro apresado si Brock no estaba con el.

-Descuida Serena. Hace unos días vino un amable cliente y pidió un tanque de gasolina lleno. Mi jefazo tiene una política que tanque lleno significa cliente satisfecho y siempre otorga una buena bonificación. Desde ese día nuestro jefe esta muy feliz con el.- ¡Había sido yo quien salvo a Ash! Me sentí tan feliz que quería saltar de que por fin hice algo positivo por el. Note que se avergonzó mucho y deduje que se sintió así al saber que había sido yo la causante de esa bonificación ese día.

-Tienes que sentirte afortunado Ash, ese buen servicio siempre tiene su recompensa y estoy segura que el cliente volverá muchas veces.- Le guiñe el ojo indicándole que era nuestro secreto. ¡Por fin cause algo en el! Vi el rubor en sus mejillas que eran camufladas por sus adorables marcas en ellas.

-Gracias. ¿Serena, tienes algo que hacer en estos momentos?-

-No. De hecho luego de mi cita de negocios fallida pensaba ir a casa.- Me sorprendí mucho ante su pregunta. Intente lo mejor posible ocultar mi emoción tratando de predecir que era lo que el quería proponerme.

-Quédate con nosotros a tomar un par de copas. Aun llueve fuerte y pues ayudara a relajarte.- ¿Es que acaso mi pecho era de metal solido? Mi corazón no paraba de brincar ante su anhelada propuesta y mi cuerpo aun lo soportaba.

-¡Encantada! ¿Al menos déjenme invitar la primera ronda?- Los dos asintieron alegremente y empecé a vivir una noche que nunca jamás pensé experimentar en mi vida. La primera ronda de bebidas eran tres vasos de whiskey el cual nunca había probado. Me explicaron que era bueno para ahuyentar el frio, ante tal hecho di el primer trago y sentí como mi garganta quemaba pero en verdad el efecto era rápido ya que sentí como mi cuerpo se calentó. Empezaron a reír y a chocar sus vasos con lo cual me vi contagiada y seguí con su juego.

¿Han sentido como el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes? Las horas que compartí con ellos dos habían sido las más divertidas. Hablamos de todo un poco en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Me entere que Brock estudiaba medicina veterinaria y su sueño era abrir su propio consultorio. Me pareció bastante loable lo que el quería hacer y me dio hasta envidia el ver como el se proponía a cumplir sus sueños. Me entro la curiosidad saber de Ash ya que no habíamos tocado temas acerca de su vida pero por desgracia ya era algo tarde y vi que los chicos tenían ánimos ya de irse. Salimos los tres luego de pagar la cuenta la cual incluso ante sus negativas decidí pagarla yo. Soy una mujer Kalosiana y es mi deber representar bien a mi región. Me percate de que la lluvia ceso y una enorme luna ahora era la reina y señora de los cielos de Kanto pero también note que mi chofer se había ido. Lo primero que pensé fue en el desgraciado de Damian que me jugo una mala broma, Ash al verme preocupada se acerco hacia mí.

-¿Pasa algo Serena?-

-Es que vine con uno de los choferes de la empresa donde trabajo y se fue.- Claro que me sentí preocupada, mi apartamento quedaba alejado del bar y pues nunca había utilizado transporte publico de noche.

-Ash te puede llevar.- Brock era mi ángel en ese momento. No tuve que pedírselo a el ya que me moriría de vergüenza.

-¡Claro! Además ella ya esta acostumbrada a mi motocicleta.- Ni en mi adolescencia me había sonrojado tanto como lo hago con el. Nos despedimos de Brock el cual manejaba también una motocicleta y se alejo de nuestra vista. Ash me brindo un casco de copiloto y se puso el suyo. Se monto y tomo mi mano ayudándome a subir. No se si será por el alcohol que hacia efecto en mi ya esa noche pero me sentí necesitada de abrazarlo y lo hice con la excusa de que necesitaba sujetarme para que el arrancara lo cual hizo.

Me aferre a el como nunca lo había hecho con nadie en mi vida. Su calor me embriagaba y solo podía disimular indicándole como llegar a mi hogar. Me has hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya no se que sentir, ya no se que pensar ni en que creer mas que solo en ti, esos eran los pensamientos que llenaban mi cabeza al abrazarme mas fuerte para que me puedas sentir. Tenía la esperanza de que mi corazón cerca de tu espalda fuera capaz de trasmitirte lo que sentía en esos momentos.

La travesía termino y con gentileza sentí como te detuviste frente al edificio donde residía. Tu mano volvió a invadir la privacidad que era tuya ya y lentamente me removí el casco al mismo tiempo que hiciste con el tuyo.

-Bueno Serena hemos llegado. Espero no te hayas mareado con el viaje.-

-¡Para nada! Fue muy cómodo viajar contigo.- ¿Que estoy diciendo? Debo de parecer una tonta frente a el.

-¿De veras? Me hace muy feliz escucha eso.- Su sonrisa volvía a desnudarme el alma. Su voz derretía el tempano que era mi corazón eso acompañado con el alcohol en mi organismo que me daba mas valor.

-Yo quiero agradecerte Ash por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No se como lo haces pero siempre estas cuando yo te necesito.- Me sinceré lo mejor que pude con el mientras mis manos jugaba atrás de mi espalda evitando que el viera que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Lo hago con gusto Serena. No puedo evitar verte en peligro y querer ayudarte en lo mejor que yo pueda. Desde que te vi tirada en la calle y vi como nadie te auxiliaba o aquella vez en la lluvia, me hubiese dolido no hacer algo por ti.- No aguante, torpemente fui hacia el y lo rodee con mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como el peso de varios sentimientos negativos cultivado por los años se esfumaba y me hacían renacer de nuevo como persona. Mi felicidad aumento cuando sentí como sus brazos también me rodearon. ¿Acaso el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Al recobrar un poco mi cordura me separe nerviosamente de el, ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos a la vez.

-¿Nos veremos luego?- Me daba miedo saber que no lo vería nunca más pero lo que hizo luego me convenció de lo contrario. Se inclino hacia mi rostro y poso sus dulces labios en mi mejilla izquierda y me quedo viendo tiernamente.

-Dalo por hecho.- Quede paralizada al verlo y al sentir su calor en mi cuerpo a través de ese beso. No pude reaccionar al ver como se fue de nuevo dejándome sola en la fría calle frente a mi apartamento. Subí a mi apartamento, me senté en uno de mis muebles y empecé a lagrimear de felicidad como jamás lo había hecho. Era oficial, me enamore de Ash Ketchum.

" **Una noche con buenos amigos y un buen trago puede hacer maravillas en el alma. El corazón de Serena estaba satisfecho y el calor del amor y del buen whiskey de aquel bar la hizo soñar con el futuro. Esta historia continuara."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo ~~ Se que ma tarde un poco mas de lo usual pero es que me encontraba enfermo del estomago y como que no te da la suficiente inspiracion para ser romantico sintiendote asi XD. No se preocupen, empezare con el climax de El reto maximo de inmediato pero queria escribir este episodio ! Me gusto como me quedo por cierto espero ustedes piensen igual :D.**

 **Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **Whalter: Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te guste el capitulo tambien!**

 **Virginia Vir: Gracias :D! Me alegro que te guste esta historia. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer algo bueno y tu apoyo siempre es mas que bienvenido! Espero disfrutes el capitulo :D.**

 **Haruzafiro: Jajajaja muy gracioso! XD. Pues el azabache le tiene que devolver los colores a la chica asi que tiene que ser lindo pero no se me olvida lo macho XD. Nah ! No odio a los Christophers ni sus derivados, es solo un nombre random que encontre en una lista de los nombres mas usados en Francia. Me sorprendio ver que Alain tambien estaba en la lista XD. Serena se lo confirmo en este episodio XD. Espero te guste el capitulo ~~**

 **brandonG95: Gracias por el apoyo :D! Claro que me gusta llevarle un buen ritmo. Cuando encuentro un fic que me gusta y se actualiza rapido mi corazon se regocija ~~ XD. Ademas tengo muchas ideas asi que se da facil la escritura. Me dio ganas de meter a Khristophe, digamos que es mi primer OC relevante y pues quiero usarlo aqui tambien con papel antagonico. Creo que este capitulo te respondio acerca de Brock ~~ XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno y con esto se despide su buen amigo Taikobou ~~**


	4. III ¿Jugamos al boliche o al amor?

Capitulo 3: ¿Jugamos al boliche o al amor?

Era increíble como luego de semanas de lluvia intensa, el sol volvía a salir con tanta intensidad, ya que insisto, prefiero los rayos ultravioleta al agua en mi piel. Creo que cualquiera al levantarse un domingo por la mañana con la calidez que el astro rey emanaba podía intuir que seria un día hermoso para salir, creo que son las desventajas de ser nueva en la ciudad. La semana había sido un caos completo en la oficina luego de haber firmado con éxito el contrato con la portuaria; las montañas de papeleo eran tan grandes como el Monte Luna y lo peor del caso es que me toco conquistar esa montaña. A pesar de haber dormido mucho más de lo habitual, sentí como mis hombros estaban duros, definitivamente el estrés paso factura en ellos. Decidí emplear mi mañana en tomar un buen baño que ayudara a relajarme así que fui a preparar la tina con todo mi arsenal de utensilios de belleza. Siempre he sido una chica pulcra y pues esos pequeños momentos de soledad en la vida para limpiar mi cuerpo siempre me eran fantásticos ahora en especial porque tenia también una forma de limpiar mi alma y mi corazón…no puedo evitar pensar en el ni siquiera en mi soledad.

Al estar todo preparado sin dudar me desvestí y me metí al agua la cual me hizo sentir sus efectos de relajación de inmediato. Al suspirar otro recuerdo de mi persona especial vino a mi mente, era el que mas me había pintado colores en el corazón. Sentir sus labios en mi mejilla y luego verlo sonreír confirmándome que me volvería a ver me llenaba de mucha alegría al punto que a veces ni mi cama ni mi almohada podía soportar mi emoción. Ahora que lo pienso bien, siempre quise sentirme de esta manera desde mis épocas de adolescencia pero jamás alguien tuvo ese efecto que el tiene en mi, ese calor embriagante, esa sonrisa que el sol ha de envidiar por lo brillante que es…..creo que mis antiguos días de clases de literatura me hacían redactar poesía pero muy diferente a la de aquellos días donde lo hacia por obligación. ¿Es acaso el sentimiento que los grandes escritores tienen para poder llegar a la cúspide de la grandeza en sus escritos? Ahora los entendía perfectamente.

Lastimosamente esta semana por la gran carga de trabajo solo pude verlo una vez y he de aceptar que eso no me motivaba mucho para seguir. Aun recuerdo cuando el me vio a mitad de semana cuando llegue nuevamente a la estación de servicio, me noto visiblemente cansada y tuvo hasta el valor de preguntármelo cosa que me enternecía ya que se preocupaba por mi aunque esa vez también por orgullo y para no preocuparlo le dije que estaba bien, no se si me habrá creído o no pero hice lo mejor posible para convencerlo. No me gustaba mentirle pero después de todas las veces que me ha ayudado no quisiera meterlo más en problemas. Voltee a ver el reloj del baño y vi que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, había pasado dos horas pensando en el. No hay que ser un genio literario para saber que yo realmente estaba enamorada de Ash.

Al regresar a mi recamara, empecé a secarme con la toalla y con una secadora mi cabello mientras me veía al espejo. Siempre estuve orgullosa en mis atributos como mujer pero nunca jamás pensé que me preocuparían tanto como el día de hoy. Al ver mi cuerpo semi desnudo en el reflejo del espejo pude ver que tenía una pequeña flacidez en mi vientre. Mis alarmas se habían disparado hasta el grado incluso de verme como una de esas oficinistas pasadas de peso. Tenía que tomar medidas y decidí aprovechar el día para correr aunque sea un poco.

Al salir de mi apartamento, empecé a trotar hacia el parque que quedaba cerca del edificio donde yo residía. Al correr vi como la gente también aprovechaba su día y lo que más pude apreciar fueron las familias que caminaban juntas hacia el parque cosa que me dio a pensar mucho más sobre lo que he hecho en mi vida últimamente. ¿Alguna vez me plantee tener familia? Claro que mis padres querían aun preservar el linaje de nuestros ancestros y de hecho ese compromiso al cual me obligaron sin oponer resistencia era por ese motivo. Ese pensamiento me entristeció al recordar mi cruda realidad, yo ya estaba comprometida. No pude evitar parar en medio del parque al tener este último pensamiento y sentí como mi pecho se comprimía de dolor. Era la primera vez que sentía este tipo de cosas. ¿Así se siente estar alejado del ser que amas? Ahora entendía a los escritores de tragedias, ese era el sentimiento que querían transmitir a lo mejor de sus propias vivencias. No pude pensar mas porque sentí una mano en mi hombro lo cual me asusto pero cuando voltee a ver mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver al causante de mi dilema justo a mi alcance.

-¡Serena! ¡Que sorpresa verte hoy!- No pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo por primera vez en ropa deportiva. ¿Por qué rayos me comportaba como una adolescente frente a el?

-Bue..nos días Ash.- Mi boca no quería cooperar conmigo y no la culpaba. Verlo frente a mi borraba todo mal pensamiento.

-¿Veo que haces ejercicio? ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- Mi corazón parecía un cohete al hacer su despegue queriendo llegar a las manos de Ash.

-¡Cla…Claro! Es más divertido cuando tienes compañía.- No pude evitar contagiarme de felicidad al verlo nuevamente muy alegre porque acepte su propuesta.

Empezamos a trotar los dos juntos y creo que mi ritmo cardiaco no iba a soportar el ejercicio y el estar con el al mismo tiempo. Empecé a jadear un poco al ya sentir el cansancio producido por mi falta de costumbre; voltee a ver a su dirección y vi como el estaba como si nada al trotar. Empecé a analizarlo de pies a cabeza y vi como era realmente atlético, también ayudo mucho esas veces que lo abrase cuando me monte en su vehículo. Mi cabeza disparaba humo ante tal recuerdo y no soporte más y me detuve a medio camino a tratar de descansar mientras me inclinaba.

-Veo que no estas muy acostumbrada al ejercicio.- ¿Por qué el era siempre testigo de mis momentos de mas grande debilidad?

-De hecho quise empezar el día de hoy. Creo que ya llegue a mi límite.-

-¿Te parece si descansamos en una de las bancas?- No pude mas que asentir ante lo que realmente quería en ese momento. Llegamos a una de las bancas que estaba debajo de uno de los arboles del parque, era el lugar perfecto para descansar. Al llegar, mi persona especial se separo unos momentos yendo hacia una de las maquinas expendedoras de bebidas. Nunca creí que salir un domingo en la mañana me daría esta oportunidad de estar sola con el, sea quien sea el ser divino que me había otorgado esos momentos tenia mis mas sincero agradecimiento. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que al sentir un frio repentino en mi mejilla me aturdió y no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¡Con esto podrás recuperar tus energías!- Frote mi mejilla al ahora saber que había sido el jugueteando conmigo con la bebida que realmente estaba fría. Me encantaba su forma de ser.

-Muy gracioso Ash Ketchum.- Me estaba retando a un juego y no pensaba perder.

-Disculpa pero me vi tentado a hacerlo cuando te vi distraída.- Perdí brutalmente al verlo disculparse con esa sonrisa que amaba. Cuando se sentó a mi lado sentí como el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me estremecía la piel, quería sentir con mis manos y con mis labios…. ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando?! Tome un sorbo de la bebida que el dulcemente me trajo e ignore esos pensamientos….temporalmente.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Kanto hasta estos momentos?- ¿Eh? Me parecía raro que me hiciera ese tipo de preguntas y mi curiosidad me domino.

-¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas Ash?

-Se nota que no eres de la región, tienes ese algo exótico que no es común aquí.- ¿Se podía matar con las palabras? Mi corazón ya estaba llegando al primer síntoma de un paro cardiaco.

-De hecho tienes razón, yo vengo de Kalos.-

-¿Kalos eh? Siempre he querido ir ahí, para serte mas preciso siempre ha sido mi ideal poder viajar por todo el mundo.

-¿En serio? Suena genial lo que deseas.- ¡Punto a favor mío! Ahora sabía algo más de mi chico.

-Muchas gracias, por eso te pregunte que te había parecido nuestra región ya que me da curiosidad saber que se siente.- Al ver sus ojos llenos de emoción y alegría no pude evitar sentirme feliz, parecía un niño en ese momento, el niño que amo intensamente.

-Pues solo he estado en la ciudad, no he podido tener viajes de placer ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo mes y medio de estar aquí también así que no he tenido tiempo suficiente.-

-¿Es por eso que te sentías muy cansada esta semana no es así?- Con esto confirmaba que no lo convencí ese día.

-Fue una semana muy agotadora. Tuve mucho papeleo que hacer y pues creo que me atrapaste.- Desde el primer día me tienes atrapada Ash.

-No es bueno fatigarse al extremo, puedes enfermar incluso, no me gustaría verte así.- Me ruborizaba el hecho de que el tenia tanta preocupación por mi. Quería hacer tanto en ese momento, abrazarlo, besarlo y no separarme de el nunca.

-Descuida Ash, ya estoy acostumbrada al ritmo de trabajo.- A pesar de mis palabras el me quedo viendo inquisitivamente cosa que aunque no lo crean me intimido un poco no por el hecho porque le tenia miedo o algo así, sino mas bien mis nervios de ver tan de cerca sus ojos hermosos. En ese momento el celular de mi persona especial empezó a sonar a lo cual el me indico con su gesto que esperara un poco y con educación se separo de mi para poder conversar. A la distancia y por su jovialidad pude notar que hablaba con Brock. Era fácil perderme en el horizonte si el estaba frente a mi, salí de ese trance al ver como el grito de sorpresa y de asombro. Lo mire desconcertado y muy preocupado, de repente el volteo a ver a mi dirección y como una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro dándome la sensación de que yo era su solución y no me equivoque.

-Disculpa por la interrupción Serena.- Note como el se acerco a mi y nuevamente se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Descuida Ash! ¿Por cierto, me pareció que era Brock?-

-Acertaste, de hecho tenemos planes esta noche pero un inconveniente surgió. Pero creo que encontré la solución.-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

-¿Dime Serena, alguna vez haz jugado bolos? - ¿Eh? Si les era sincera ni sabia que era esa palabra. El empezó a explicarme que el y Brock junto a otros amigos siempre salían cada mes a un sesión de juego, era una costumbre desde sus épocas de escuela según el me menciono. La emergencia consistía en que uno de sus amigos sufrió los efectos de los cambios de clima y cayo enfermo. Por lo que pude entender ellos eran un equipo de 4 por lo regular y que les faltara uno los ponía en aprietos, es ahí donde me di cuenta de las intenciones de mi azabache favorito. No tengan duda de que me sentí muy nerviosa ante tal propuesta que me lanzo de inmediato de acompañarlo, pero quería más tiempo a su lado y me importaba poco ser una novata en ese momento y claro que acepte.

-¡Muchísimas Gracias Serena! ¡Me salvaste la vida!- Me sentí en el paraíso cuando el tomo mis manos mientras su alegría desbordaba.

-No es nada….-

-El juego empieza a las 7 de la noche. ¿Te parece si te recojo a las 6:45?

-¡Estaré lista!- Lo que me preocupaba era saber si mi corazón también lo estaba.

Luego de ese encuentro mañanero nos dirigimos a nuestro siguiente destino que por mala fortuna nos separaban hasta la hora acordada. Cuando llegue a mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue revisar en internet el susodicho deporte, no quería parecer una novata completamente menos frente a el. Sin querer me pase toda la tarde viendo video tras video, era increíble como la gente se divertía con el simple acto de lanzar una bola hacia unos trozos de madera. El tiempo pasó velozmente y ya era casi la hora que llegaría Ash, decida cambiarme para la ocasión y según lo que leí tenia que vestir casual ya que requería esfuerzo. Mi atuendo resulto ser simple, unos jean ajustados, una blusa rosa sin mangas de cuello blanco y un par de zapatos deportivos que hacían juego con mi ropa. Las manecillas del reloj llegaron a la hora indicada y sin siquiera esperar un solo minuto mas mi persona amada ya estaba tocando el timbre de mi apartamento.

-¡Voy enseguida!- Procedí a abrir la puerta y en efecto era Ash. No pude sonrojarme por milésima vez en su presencia al verlo con un atuendo muy acorde para la ocasión, al igual que yo usaba unos jeans de azul pálido, una camiseta de color negro con un chaleco azul. Pude ver sus manos y vi que traía unos guantes de color negro los cuales tenían orificios para que sus dedos fuesen libres.

-¿Espero no haberte hecho esperar?- Amo los hombres puntuales y créeme que lo hayas sido hoy me enamora mas de ti.

-¡Para nada! ¿Listo para irnos?- Con una simple sonrisa me afirmo y nos dirigimos a las afueras del edificio de apartamentos. Nuevamente sentiría que es viajar con el y sentirme libre en su motocicleta. Como todo un caballero me ofreció el casco de seguridad y tomo mi mano para que me sirviese de apoyo para montarme lo cual siempre me ruborizaba, al ya estar en mi posición no dude en abrazarlo nuevamente indicándole que estaba lista. Escuche el ruido del motor y con mucha rapidez salimos hacia nuestro destino.

Creo que ya estaba acostumbrándome a viajar así, pude concentrarme un poco más y pude apreciar el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad el cual no era nada malo ahora que lo apreciaba mejor. ¿Cómo era capaz una persona de hacerte cambiar de opinión de un lugar? Ash era ese tipo de personas. Pasaron los minutos y para mi pesar ya habíamos llegado al Bowl-O-Rama de la ciudad. El volvió a sujetar mi mano delicadamente para ayudarme a bajar. Pude observar como Brock nos esperaba en la entrada y procedió a saludarnos con mucha alegría pero mi sorpresa fue ver a alguien más y para mi mayor sorpresa era una chica.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! Me alegro que hayan llegado a salvo!- Así como dos hermanos que tenían años sin verse se saludaban como tal, he de admitir que siempre me hubiese gustado tener una relación de ese tipo.

-¡Hola Brock! ¡Como te lo prometí aquí esta mi solución!- No pude hacer mas que sonrojarme al saber que Ash me había convertido en su primera opción. Sentí un par de ojos luego viéndome los cuales eran de una chica de cabello naranja.

-¿Y es que yo estoy pintada en la pared Ash Ketchum?- Primera impresión, la chica daba miedo.

-¡Perdona, perdona! Serena, ella es Misty Waterflower una de mis amigas mas cercanas.- Al escuchar la palabra "cercana" me asuste un poco pero decidí ser valiente.

-Mucho gusto, Serena Yvonne.- Le ofrecí mi mano pero vi que la joven era bien arisca y negó mi saludo.

-Espero seas buena, la ultima vez fuimos machacados por Gary por culpa del idiota de mi novio.-

-No seas duro con Tracey, mira que el pobre esta en cama.- Esa conversación era como un coro de ángeles para por alguna extraña razón. Ellos solo eran amigos.

-El muy idiota se lo busco, pero bueno entremos rápido ya que quiero mi revancha.- Vaya primera impresión. Ash y Brock solo me vieron pidiéndome disculpas por su actitud susurrándome incluso que se llevaría bien con ella al conocerla mejor.

Entramos al lugar el cual era muy colorido y ruidoso. Vi como Brock estaba en la recepción pidiendo el equipo necesario para el encuentro. Note que no podíamos usar nuestros zapatos y nos toco alquilar los que el establecimiento ofrecía. Luego de cambiarlos fuimos hacia las pistas donde vi mucha gente lanzando las pesadas bolas. En el horizonte vi como un chico castaño se nos acercaba para saludarnos….o al menos eso pensé….

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el trió del cuarteto de perdedores.- Primera impresión, era un grosero.

-El que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor Oak.- Al escuchar ese apellido de la boca de mi amado lo único que se me vino a la mente fue aquel gran investigador que era famoso en todas las regiones. ¿Acaso el?

-¿Por cierto, y Leaf?- Brock se atrevió a preguntar cosa que paralizo al castaño.

-Una palabra…peleamos.- El rostro de tristeza de Gary era muy notorio mientras Ash trataba de consolarlo.

-¿Oh? ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?- Vi como el chico se me acerco lentamente para analizarme.

-Gary, ella es Serena Yvonne, una nueva amiga de Brock y mía.- De repente vi como la cara del chico se palideció al verme. Mis alarmas se encendieron mucho más al percibir que el joven conocía de mi familia.

-Eres…..- Antes que el siguiera me lleve a Ash de la mano lejos de el para que no pudiese escucharlo. No quería que el supiera quien era, yo quería que el me amara por quien era como tan he anhelado. Misty y Brock estaban algo confundidos y decidieron seguirnos.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- No sabia que hacer en ese momento, quería evitar ese tema a toda costa.

-Es que me pareció grosero como los trato.- Era lo único que podía hacer para disimular.

-¿Gary? Descuida el es así. Somos amigos desde muy chicos y pues así nos llevamos. Además….hoy tendremos venganza.- Vi como los tres amigos tenían flamas en sus ojos lo cual me hizo sentirme que me había metido en algo serio.

-¿Señorita Yvonne?- Esa voz era familiar, de hecho la escuchaba a diario. Voltee a ver y pues no era nadie mas que mi secretaria. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-¿Dawn? ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-

-No pensé que se conocieran Serena. Ella es una chica que vino a Kanto por recomendación del profesor Rowan de la universidad de Sinnoh.- Al escuchar la explicación de Gary todo encajo perfectamente cuando la encontré muy ocupada en otras cosas que no eran del trabajo.

-¿El mundo es realmente pequeño no lo crees Serena?- Sentí el brazo de mi amado rodear mi cuello lo cual me hizo sentirme mas nerviosa. ¿El era así con todos? No me importaba, podía estar así con el todo el día y no me cansaría de la sensación.

-Hola…Ash.- Note un cierto tono de timidez en la chica cuando se dirigió hacia Ash. Por alguna razón me dio mala espina.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Dawn. ¡Espero nos podamos divertir el día de hoy!-

-¡Claro!- Luego de ese encuentro algo extraño a mi gusto, procedimos a alistarnos para el juego. Vi como los chicos se preparaban en especial a mi azabache favorito. Vi como saco algo de su mochila lo cual era una gorra la cual se coloco en su cabeza. Se miraba mas apuesto con ella he de admitir, había un no se que en el que me hizo sentir así.

-Hoy les toca comenzar a ustedes perdedores.- ¡Era muy grosero con ellos! Me disgustaba mucho, lo único que pude hacer fue ver como la determinación de los tres se reflejaba en sus ojos.

En ese momento empezó el juego, el primero en tirar fue mi amado azabache. Pude apreciar como el antes de tomar su bola giro su gorra para atrás lo cual me ruborizo. ¿Es que acaso hasta el más mínimo detalle me conquistaba? Procedió a lanzar el pesado esférico con mucha fuerza y derribo todos los pinos.

-¡Una chuza!- Brock y Misty se levantaron emocionados ya que tomaban la delantera. Ash se acerco a nosotros y choco su mano con la de todos nosotros. Ahora el turno del chico grosero el cual para mi sorpresa hizo un tiro perfecto también. Podía sentir la emoción ya que mi grupo me contagiaba y sentía la misma tensión en ese momento. Era ahora el turno de Misty la cual con mucha presencia se coloco en posición de lanzamiento. No espere ver como la joven peli naranja empezó a abalanzar su brazo y soltó un disparo que parecía más bien que había salido de un cañón de la guerra civil destruyendo literalmente los pinos.

-¡Si! ¡En tu cara Idiota!- Quede estupefacta ante tal muestra de poder del brazo de la chica.

-No esperaba menos de la Sirena Leviatán de Ciudad Celeste.….-

-¿Sirena Leviatán? ¿Por qué la llamas así Ash?-

-Ese es el apodo de Misty desde la secundaria Serena. Ella era la nadadora estrella del equipo pero al mismo tiempo era la mujer mas fuerte del colegio.- Claro que les creía, imagino esos años a su lado y algo de escalofríos me entraba en la piel. Luego otro de los amigos del joven Oak procedió hacer su disparo el cual solo pudo derribar 8 palos. ¡Estábamos en ventaja! ¿Qué era esta sensación?

-Ahora es mi turno. Verán porque me llaman el legendario Brazo de Roca de Ciudad Plateada- Había mucha confianza en el, podíamos ganar esto. Agarro la bola y con una determinación heroica lanzo el pesado objeto. Mi decepción fue grande al ver como la bola se dirigió hacia la canaleta más bien. Todos quedamos petrificados ante el mal disparo pero aun más Brock ante la risa incontrolable de Gary.

-¡Brazo de Roca! ¡Brazo de Roca por lo duro que eres!- Vimos como la famosa sirena jalaba de la oreja al chico que se coloco en posición fetal por el pésimo tiro. Nuestra mala suerte aumento cuando otro miembro del equipo de Gary derribo nueve pinos. Estábamos en problemas y lo peor es que era mi turno.

-¡Ánimos Serena! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- Escucharlo que confiaba en mi me lleno de ánimos y me dispuse a realizar mi mejor esfuerzo. Tome la bola la cual si me pareció muy pesada pero pude con ella, me dirigí nerviosa al frente e hice lo mejor que pude a lanzar. Decepción fue lo único que sentí al ver como un solo pino cayo. Voltee a ver hacia mi equipo y pude ver Misty realmente enojada con Ash mientras Brock seguía en posición fetal con un aura oscura. Me sentía mal al no poder ayudar en nada. Me senté triste y me sentí peor al ver como Dawn lo había hecho mucho mejor que yo al derribar 5 pinos. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Ash pensativo analizando la situación.

-Chicos podemos darle la vuelta a esto.- Todos lo volteamos a ver algo confundidos.

-Ash, no es por ofender, pero llevamos mucha desventaja.- Misty tenia razón, era imposible darle vuelta al marcador.

-Claro que podemos y ya vi mi luz de esperanza.- ¿A que se referirá? La verdad todos en ese momento estábamos confundidos. La siguiente ronda de tiros empezó y tanto Ash y Misty lograron sus respectivas chuzas pero a pesar de ello el problema seguía latente cuando Gary y el otro chico lograron la misma hazaña. Brock pudo reivindicarse al tirar 9 pinos y su oponente solo 8. Era mi turno nuevamente y los nervios se apoderaron mucho más de mi al tener la mirada de la Sirena en mi.

-¡Espera!- Ash me detuvo antes de ir a la pista de lanzamiento lo cual me parecía realmente extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Tenia miedo de que rechazara mi ayuda. Me sentía una inútil frente a el.

-¿Gary me permitirías 5 minutos?- Todos quedamos algo confundidos con la extraña petición lo cual el castaño acepto completamente confiado de su victoria. Ash me llevo un poco lejos para querer explicarme algo. No tenia idea como todo iba a cambiar en ese momento.

-¿Serena? Estas tensa no es así…- Otro momento de debilidad, aun no entiendo como el podía desnudar mis fallas y errores tan fácilmente y eso realmente me deprimía.

-Lo estoy Ash, lo siento por no ser tan buena.-

-¿Que dices si le damos vuelta a esta situación?- ¿Cómo podíamos darle vuelta a la…..EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

-Tienes que relajarte para hacer buenos disparos, lo importante para lograr un buen tiro son dos cosas…- Entre al paraíso sin siquiera pedirlo, el estaba detrás de mi agarrando mi brazo y pegando su cuerpo atrás del mío explicándome algo que la verdad no tenia la concentración necesaria para siquiera entender.

-Tienes que girar la muñeca de esta forma para darle dirección al tiro.- El acariciaba la muñeca y mi mano moviéndola suavemente. No se como pero esos movimientos se habían grabado perfectamente en mi mente ya que mi sentido del tacto estaba dando toda su capacidad al sentir todo su ser en mi piel. Vi su rostro el cual estaba lleno de confianza en mí y eso revitalizaba mi espíritu. Mi paraíso temporal termino por desgracia cuando termino de explicarme. Mi mirada se poso en su rostro el cual aprendí a querer mas y mas cada segundo junto a el.

-¿Qué es lo segundo…Ash?- No se como mi boca pudo articular las palabras adecuadas al estar tan nerviosa que mi cuerpo temblaba al recordar su tacto.

-Sencillo. No te rindas hasta que todo se acabe.- Algo en mi surgió de esa frase, sentí mi pecho inflarse de confianza cuando vi como alzo su puño y deposito su confianza en mi. Podía hacerlo, debía de hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Regresamos ambos al juego donde todos me quedaban viendo con la certeza que iba a fallar menos ese joven que tuve la fortuna mas grande en conocer. Su mirada estaba llena de confianza y no iba a decepcionarlo. Respire profundo y cerré mis ojos, recordé todo lo que me explico aunque mis nervios me habían traicionado en ese momento y procedí a lanzar como el me indico. Nadie se pudo creer lo que paso luego, el disparo fue perfecto. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como todos los pinos estaban en el suelo. Mi corazón se acelero como nunca antes y solo pude dar un pequeño grito de felicidad. Misty Y Brock estaban eufóricos mientras Ash me brindaba una sonrisa aprobatoria la cual me inspiraba a hacerlo mucho mejor.

-Eso es imposible….- Gary estaba estupefacto y eso me daba satisfacción también.

-¡Ella es nuestra arma secreta Oak!- Incluso la Serena Leviatán aprobó mi acto al abrazarme eufórica ya que sabia que gracias a ese tiro tomaríamos ventaja. En efecto fue así, todos los disparos hecho por nuestro equipo fueron casi todos perfectos incluyendo los míos, estábamos destrozando al equipo rival y mis emociones estaban al limite mientras abrazaba a todos de la emoción y ellos a mi cosa que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Llego el final del encuentro y habíamos dado la vuelta tal como Ash nos lo había dicho. Vi como el trió de amigos fueron a restregarle en la cara la machacada que sufrió de nuestra parte. ¿Era así de dulce la venganza?

Al final como buenos deportistas y rivales nos despedimos, percibí como Gary tenia un aura oscura y repito, me llenaba de satisfacción. Note también como mi secretaria tímidamente se acercaba a Ash y se despedía haciendo un gran esfuerzo, eso por alguna razón no me daba buena espina. Ella se despidió de mí y partió junto al grupo de nuestros rivales.

-¡SERENA! ¡DONDE HABIAS ESTADO TODA MI VIDA!- Sentí el abrazo de Misty la cual seguía felicitándome por la victoria.

-Agradéceme a mí que traje a nuestra linda arma secreta.- ¿Eh? ¿Me dijo linda?

-¡Lo siento por tu novio Misty, pero con Serena llegaremos lejos hacia la cima de la victoria!- Brock también alzaba palabras de felicitación, jamás me había sentido tan compenetrada con un grupo de amigos, sentía que los conocía de toda la vida y mi corazón se sentía cálido y los colores grises eran parte de mi historia pasada ahora.

-Créeme que seré la primera en decirle que será el calienta bancas.- Pobre chico, enfermo y sustituido, luego le pediría disculpas.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- Todos levantamos nuestras manos asintiendo con mi amado. Luego de eso fuimos a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del establecimiento y de nuevo sentí lo que era viajar con Ash. Mi corazón creo que jamás había bombeado tanta sangre como lo hizo esta noche, claro ese record se rompía cada segundo mas al lado de la persona de quien me enamore.

Ver comer a Ash era como ver la octava maravilla del mundo, era toda una escena. Era un tragón de primera…pero era un tragón lindo. Toda esa hora reímos y hablamos de cosas que jamás hubiese hecho con mis círculos sociales normales, pero con ellos se sentía tan bien. Verlos pelear, reír, llorar, enojarse y muchas cosas que aun me faltaba por descubrir en especial en mi azabache. Si, el era mío y de nadie mas, yo quería ser egoísta con el, lo quería para mi nada y ese pensamiento y sentimiento no me lo iba a cambiar nadie.

Luego de nuestra cena de triunfo, nos despedimos todos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos destinos. Otra vez sentí su cálida espalda la cual era ahora mi adicción. Esos minutos ahora parecían micro segundos al ya haber llegado al edificio donde yo vivía. Nuevamente el tomo mi mano con firmeza y gentileza para poder bajar de mi carruaje preferido. Mi corazón latía aun más fuerte cuando decidió acompañarme a la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Gracias por esta noche divertida Ash.-

-¡Yo soy el que debería de estar agradecido, por ti pudimos ganar!- Cada vez que el me decía eso mi corazón daba un palpitar fuerte y me dolía mucho el pecho de sentirlo.

-¿Por qué confiaste en mí en ese momento?- Mi curiosidad le pudo más a mi nerviosismo. Tenía mis manos atrás realmente apenada por mi reciente pregunta. Mi mirada esquivaba la suya tratando de ocultar mi rubor.

-Desde que te conozco siento que eres increíble. A pesar de todas esas veces que tenias problemas siempre vi ese lado orgulloso que se negaba a rendirse y eso me gusta de ti.- ¿Era cierto lo que mis oídos escuchaban o es que mi cerebro estaba procesando mal por travesura de mi corazón?

-Yo…no se que decir….- Claro como iba a saber que decir si mis palabras se había quedado atascadas entre mi corazón y mi boca.

-A veces las palabras salen sobrando sabes, cuando te veo sonreír eso me llena de alegría y es mas que suficiente para mi.- No se que paso en mi interior en ese momento, lo quede viendo y termine de procesar su frase "las palabras salen sobrando". Esa fue mi respuesta en ese instante y no pude evitar abrazarlo y tocar esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Lo bese con tanta necesidad, tenia sed de su amor y mi alegría aumento cuando el me tomo en sus brazos y me correspondió. ¡El joven que amaba me estaba correspondiendo! No aguantaba estar sin el ya ningún segundo y rezaba a los cielos que esos segundos fueran eternos. Lastimosamente necesitaba aire para vivir y eso fue lo que nos separo. Nos quedamos viendo no se cuanto tiempo pero esta vez el volvió hacia mi y toco mis labios con esa pasión que necesitaba en mi vida. Ese era el color que le faltaba a mi vida, el color del amor. Reprendía a mi antiguo ser que se rindió sin siquiera haber tocado el cielo. Volvimos a separarnos aunque ambos no queríamos al aun estar conectados con un abrazo. El acaricio mi rostro el cual estaba cálido por ese rubor que por lo que note a el le encanto.

-¿Te parecería salir conmigo el siguiente fin de semana?- Era tan tierno verlo nervioso frente a mi, al menos ya sabia que no era la única que sufría por ese sentimiento. Le sonreí y procedí a darle otro pequeño beso afirmándole con el que si quería eso y mucho mas.

-Creo que eso es un si. ¿Hablamos entre semana y quedamos de acuerdo te parece?- Saque mi teléfono a toda velocidad y procedí a intercambiar información con el.

-¡Claro!- Llegaba el momento que no quería que sucediera, nuestra despedida. Quería más y necesitaba más. Era una adicta al dulce de su boca y eso me tenia hiperactiva. Leyéndome la mente se acerco y volvió a regalarme lo que anhelaba.

-¿Nos veremos luego?-

-Dalo por hecho.- Le sonreí como a nadie le había hecho en mi vida. Lo vi partir hacia el ascensor y entre a mi departamento aun toda atolondrada. ¿Era un sueño lo que había pasado o era una realidad? Me acerque a la ventana y vi como el estaba viendo con dirección a mi departamento y se despidió de mi tan inocente como un niño. Era verdad…todo era una realidad. Me tire a mi cama y empecé a gritar como una adolescente de la emoción que aun desbordaba de mi corazón. Gracias a ello no pude notar un mensaje que recién llegaba a mi celular.

 _"_ _Llegare en dos semanas."_

 **"** **Jugar al amor es la apuesta mas grande que puedes hacer en tu vida. Serena y Ash recién comenzaban a disfrutar las mieles que el juego daba en sus momentos, pero incluso la luz tiene su opuesto. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Algunos de ustedes pensaran porque actualizo tan tarde...pues tuve un viaje de trabajo y no me daba tiempo de terminar ! El capitulo lo sentí muy genial! Me diverti bastante al imaginarmelo y espero que a ustedes les empalague ~~ Jajajajajajaja. El reto maximo sera actualizado mas tarde esta semana por el mismo atraso por lo que creo que cambiara un poco el horario de actualizacion. Espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten!**

 **Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **Whalter: No puede haber fic sin accion jajajaja. Aunque aqui tratare mas el romance como prioridad unas buenas trompadas no hacen problemas XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Andreu320: Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este capitulo haya superado al anterior ~~**

 **Virginia Vir: Creo que te voy a matar con este capitulo de Diabetes...XD. Me alegra que te este gustando mucho el fic. Creo que vendran muchos dias de azucar XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sasori Ketchum: Queria Hype buen hombre...tome su hype! Jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo, esta historia me gusta como se va desarrollando. Trato de ser detallista con los sentimientos de quien narra en primera persona. Pronto vendran capitulos desde otros puntos de vista ya que sera necesario para la trama. Se viene lo bueno y creanme que les gustara! Espero te guste este capitulo ~~**

 **Bueno y con esto se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-ha!**


	5. IV Festival de Emociones

Capitulo 4: Festival de Emociones.

¿Por qué el tiempo era tan relativo? Es decir, aun me cuestiono todos los días la razón del porque es tan injusto el padre tiempo. Cuando estoy con el las horas parecen segundos y cuando la lejanía nos separa cada segundo parece una hora aunque no debería de renegar ya que ha sido la semana mas feliz de mi vida, desde que ambos abrimos nuestros corazones el uno al otro. Solo recordar el sabor de sus labios me eriza la piel, el remembrar el color de sus ojos me hace suspirar y sentir aquel calor me embriaga cada uno de mis sentidos; todos esos sentimientos adornados entre mis suspiros son los que me han acompañado en la semana. A pesar de la cruel distancia que nos daba nuestro diario vivir, el aun hacia lo posible por combatir ese obstáculo invisible desde ese beso que ambos necesitábamos.

Cada mañana, tarde y noche el siempre me abordaba con un mensaje preguntando o por mi bienestar o por cosas triviales que para mi eran importantes por el simple hecho que era el quien las preguntaba, creo que con nadie he compartido detalles tan mínimos de mi vida como lo he hecho con el aunque claro no era justo que el solo supiera de mi y también lo bombardeaba con preguntas hasta incluso con su comida favorita, lo cual me prometí en aprender para dibujarle una sonrisa. Mi semana mejoraba con cada día que pasaba y claro ir a verlo a su lugar de trabajo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara cuando la necesidad de mi automóvil por el preciado combustible fue notoria, cosa que me encantaría que hiciese mas seguido. Al verlo de pie atendiendo a las personas frente a mí con esa sonrisa encantadora me enternecía mas que cualquier cosa; impacientemente esperaba mi turno, aunque unos de sus compañeros de trabajo me ofreció cortésmente atenderme lo negué para la tristeza del joven que imagino que quería los privilegios de mi azabache favorito cosa que no le pensaba entregar a nadie mas que a el. Sin darme cuenta ya era mi turno de ser atendida por mi persona especial a lo cual ya me había mal acostumbrado desde el primer día. Su sonrisa conmigo era totalmente diferente comparada con la que había visto con los clientes anteriores, era mas brillante y sincera conmigo, ese brillo había hecho derretir mi corazón pero ahora era mas intenso. Cuando el se volteo a hacer su labor no hice mas que suspirar por el mientras lo miraba hacer su trabajo con tanta diligencia, el tenia la facilidad de enamorarme mas con cada segundo

Al terminar se acerco a mi ventana invadiendo mi privacidad que era ya suya desde aquel día, salte de sorpresa y de emoción al tenerlo tan cerca. Su mirada me indicaba que ya había terminado y que esperaba su pago impacientemente, claro que no era dinero lo que sus ojos me pedían así que le di lo que el me exigía y le di un tierno beso el cual también tenia sed sentir de nuevo. Me encanto el cambio que me regalo que fue esa curva en su rostro que me hacia suspirar. Ese ha sido mi ultimo recuerdo junto a el en la semana y quería mas cada minuto sin el. Tuve que volver de mi trance al ver que el reloj marcaba ya la 5:30 de la tarde, el tiempo de salida había ya pasado hace ya unos minutos.

Estire mis brazos y mis piernas, me levante de mi escritorio mientras recogía mis cosas pero en ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar cosa que me sorprendió ya que no tenia la costumbre de que me marcaran excepto…al captar quien era abrí el mensaje con mucha emoción pero al terminar de leer su contenido me pareció extraño lo que contenía.

" _Te tengo una sorpresa, te espero afuera"_

Mi curiosidad había llegado a límites insospechados y me propuse a descubrir que era el secreto de mi amado. Antes de salir escuche la voz de mi secretaria con un tono de sorpresa y emoción cosa que me pareció extraño al estar prácticamente las dos solas. Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y mi felicidad no cupo en mi corazón cuando lo vi frente a mi. Cuando el vio que salió una sonrisa se le dibujo al instante.

-¡Sorpresa!-

-¿Ash que haces aquí?- No es que me molestara que estuviese frente a mi pero de verdad era una sorpresa, el nunca había venido a mi lugar de trabajo a excepción de ese primer día.

-Vine a cumplir una promesa.- ¿Eh? La verdad estaba confundida y algo molesta también al ver como mi secretaria lo miraba con mucha emoción, me daba mala espina, mi instinto femenino me lo dictaba así que por lo mismo decidí salir con el para ver de que trataba y tener mas privacidad Dawn se despedía de el con mucho ahincó y el siendo como es le sonreía, esa sonrisa era mía nada mas…..creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí celos. Entramos al ascensor el cual se dirigía al lobby, el me miraba con un enorme gesto de felicidad y yo ahí que aun no entendía cual eran sus intención. Decidí llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Bueno Ash, ahora quiero saber porque…..- No pude terminar mi oración porque el ya me había hecho prisionera en sus labios. ¡Cielos! No me podía resistir y termine desistiendo mientras mis manos pasaban por su rostro acariciando lo más que podía.

-Tenía deseos de verte…..- ¡Y vaya que yo también! Me tenía presa en sus brazos y claro que no me incomodaba para nada. Sentirlo tan cerca era tan adictivo y a pesar de lo atrevido que el era me encantaba demasiado para detenerlo.

-Siempre me dejas sin palabras. ¿Pero dime que es lo que planeas?-

-Pues recuerdo que cierta señorita de bellos ojos azules me prometió una cita.- El me acaricio el rostro mientras indefensa yo no podía oponerme, el era así siempre, como un huracán devastaba todos mis pensamientos y emociones,

-Pero Ash…yo aun no estoy arreglada y….- Mis peros no valían frente a el ya que volvía a callar mis palabras con sus labios. Deseaba más momentos de silencio de ese tipo, créanme.

-Siempre te vez hermosa para mi, pero si gustas te puedo llevar hoy a tu casa y te espero para que salgamos esta noche te parece.- Como le podía decir que no a el, asentí tímidamente mientras el ascensor llego a su destino. Salimos del edificio y ahí estaba mi carruaje favorito, su motocicleta. Pronto ambos nos montamos ya que íbamos directo a mi departamento, claro aproveche de sentirlo nuevamente y lo abrase mientras el conducía. No se porque siempre me decían que viajar en motocicleta era tan inseguro ya que en esos momentos sentía que nada malo me podía pasar si estaba junto a el.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a mi departamento, lo invite a entrar pero el decidió que me esperaría mientras iba por una diligencia a lo cual asentí ya que me daría el suficiente tiempo de arreglarme perfecta para el, pero primero debía de averiguar a donde me llevaría.

-¡Ash! Espera…- Al obedecerme el se acerco algo curioso hacia mi.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Solo quisiera saber a donde iremos para poder ir acorde….-

-Iremos a Ciudad Fucsia Serena,- ¿Ciudad Fucsia? ¿Por qué me llevaría ahí? Momento, escuche algo de los trabajadores esa tarde…una festival… ¿¡UN FESTIVAL!? El vio mi expresión y entendió que ya había descubierto sus planes. Prosiguió a besarme en la mejilla y me quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Te divertirás….te lo prometo, ahora ve y cámbiate estaré aquí en 1 hora.- Sin mas ni menos el se alejo del lugar dejándome a mi y a mi corazón con una alegría inmensa.

Decidí no perder mas el tiempo y llegue a mi apartamento a buscar ropa adecuada y a preparar el baño para prepararme para una velada especial con ese chico especial. Todo era tan repentino con el, sus gestos, sus miradas, sus caricias y sus besos. A veces siento que no puedo seguirle el ritmo pero recuerdo que el toma mi mano y me lleva junto a el al cielo. Los minutos eran crueles y desaparecían en los confines del espacio mientras yo terminaba de darme los toques finales para atraparlo tal como el lo hacia conmigo. Por lo general nunca utilice algún tipo de perfume pero hoy tenia planes de enamorarlo mas, estaba decidida que no solo yo iba a disfrutar esta noche. Según el pronóstico del clima iba a ser una noche fría de verano cosa que era normal en Ciudad Fucsia al estar tan cerca del mar. Me vi al espejo y vi que todos los detalles de mi ser fuesen perfectos a lo cual fui interrumpida por el llamado de mi dispositivo indicándome que el ya estaba ahí.

Baje a toda velocidad para recibirlo y ahí estaba el esperándome pacientemente y recibiéndome con una sonrisa que era ya mas que habitual en el, realmente amaba esa felicidad que emanaba tan naturalmente, ahora que me doy cuenta todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos ahora eran tan brillantes y coloridos desde que el llego a mi vida.

-¿Lista para irnos?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Su mano volvía a guiarme a un futuro de felicidad al ya hacer algo que era tan básico como respirar ahora para mi. Abrace su espalda con fuerza ahora que tenia toda la confianza en el mundo para hacerlo y no planeaba separarme hasta que llegáramos a lo cual el entendió y por lo que pude notar muy alegre tomo camino hacia nuestro destino.

La noche ya había caído sobre Kanto y la luna que adornaba el cielo era más grande que nunca, pude ver el paisaje por donde pasábamos y note que estábamos en un largo puente que por lo que leí en las señales iba hacia el sur. El mar reflejaba el brillo intenso del astro de la noche y el paisaje se grababa en mis ojos azules, se que he tenido muchas primeras veces desde que lo conocí pero no me cansaba de experimentar y menos de vivir. Aunque había frio en el ambiente, su espalda me calentaba más que suficiente y me vi tentada a devolverle el favor al acariciarlo mientras hacia esa labor de transportarnos a los dos. Al principio note como se tenso pero poco a poco se fue relajando ante mi tacto, ahora era el quien tenia que sufrir indefenso y eso me gustaba. Llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad la cual despedía el ruido de la multitud que celebraba el aniversario de la fundación de la misma. Era un festival de luces, colores y aromas que me tenían fascinada. La gente era feliz a los alrededores y por alguna extraña razón yo me contagiaba con su felicidad. Nos parqueamos en un sector privado y el volvió a tomar mi mano para que bajara pero hubo una diferencia con todas las veces anteriores….el no la soltó.

-El festival de Ciudad Fucsia siempre ha sido una de las principales atracciones de la región por eso quise traerte. ¡Tienes que disfrutar mas de tu viaje y yo pienso ayudarte!- Era muy tierno, demasiado que mi cuerpo se movía solo y simplemente me aferre a su brazo.

-Me siento afortunada de tener mi propio guía personal.- Vi su reacción y para mi alegría vi que lo aturdí. No te lo iba a dejar fácil el día de hoy Ash Ketchum, hoy serás tú el indefenso.

Decidimos ir a nuestra primera parada la cual era la entrada del festival donde había muchos puestos tanto de juegos y de comida. ¿Era eso acaso habitual aquí en la región? Recordar los festivales de Kalos en mi niñez era algo completamente diferente al ver los de la región de mi amado, tenían un sentimiento mas jovial, a lo mejor el hecho de que lo tenia a la par me daba esa sensación, tenia que llevarlo a uno de Kalos pronto…al tener ese pensamiento mi sonrojo se apodero de mi ante tal locura al tristemente recordar los problemas que el enfrentaría en especial con mi familia y mi prometido…..después de ese día fantástico que tuve a su lado pudo haber sido el día perfecto si no hubiese sido ese mensaje que recibí. Parecía que me habían amarrado a un bomba de tiempo que me llevaría a la realidad que tanto odio, quería soñar por siempre si lo podía hacer siempre al lado de mi persona especial. Sentí un sabor dulce en mi boca de repente y cuando me fije tenia algo suave y de color rosa junto a mi amado sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Venimos aquí a divertirnos, así que tienes prohibida las caras largas.- Me sonroje y le di un bocado al algodón de azúcar que no se donde lo saco pero que fue mas dulce que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado, probablemente porque vi rastros del dulce en su boca. No iba a perder me dije a mi misma y le robe ese rastro en su boca con un beso a lo cual el quedo en shock con un rubor en su rostro.

-Probarlo de ahí es mas dulce.- No pude evitar felicitarme a mi misma por haberlo contra golpeado, el estaba feliz y yo aun mas. A pesar de esos momentos de dulzura que el me regalaba mi mente aun tenia esa preocupación con sabor amargo.

Deje a un lado mis preocupaciones y fuimos a ver los demás puestos, por la cara que mi amado me mostraba estaba impaciente por probar uno de los juegos, cosa que me parecía muy tierno, parecía un niño grande, bueno en ese momento era mi niño grande. Lo jale del brazo para complacerlo y fuimos al primer juego que era de lanzamiento de pelota. La persona que manejaba el juego por alguna razón tenia cara de estafador pero como siempre me he regañado a mi misma, no debo de juzgar un libro por su portada, ese error casi me costaba estos bellos momentos junto a Ash.

-¡Señorita! ¡Se ve que tiene un brazo fuerte! ¿Quisiera intentar?- Me vi tentada a hacerlo aunque sabia que me persona especial era la que de veras quería intentar pero mi sorpresa fue cuando el me sonrió y me demostró con la mirada que podía intentarlo.

-¡De acuerdo!- He de admitir que no soy del tipo atlético pero luego de mi gran desempeño en la noche de bolos me sentía llena de confianza. Pague la cuota que exigía para poder participar la cual me brindaba 3 oportunidades para derribar un grupo de botellas apiladas en un mostrador, seria sencillo. Hice mi primer tiro el cual resulto desviado ya que poseía poca fuerza.

-Oh muy mala suerte señorita. ¿Debería de agregarle mas potencia no cree?- Me sentí indignada, no iba a permitir que me ridiculizara frente a el. Siguiendo el consejo de fuerza aplique más a mi segundo lanzamiento pero también falle aunque esta vez estuve mucho mas cerca ya que el estante se tambaleo cuando el esférico rozo. A todo esto note a Ash algo serio por la situación lo cual me pareció algo raro. ¿Sera que estaba así por mi culpa?

-¿Creo que debería de considerar otros juegos no lo cree?- Estaba furiosa ya con ese tipo, me determine a hacer mi mejor lanzamiento el cual ejecute y esta iba hacia las botellas pero solo logre rozar un poco sin que estas se movieran. Me sentí mal cuando mi confianza se fue al drenaje al fallar frente a mi amado. El tiernamente acaricio mi mano y me sonrió pero lo raro del asunto fue verlo tomar un semblante mas serio.

-Yo lo intentare pero solo con una pelota.- Tanto como el dueño del puesto y yo estábamos confundidos con la propuesta de Ash. ¿Qué es lo que tenía planeado?

-Te costara lo mismo que tres pelotas.-

-SI derribo las botellas solo con este tiro devolverás el dinero de la señorita y el mío.- Verlo molesto era raro para mi y otra primera vez para mi. El dueño del puesto estaba completamente confiado como a sabiendas que mi amado iba a fallar. Ash dio unos pasos atrás y nos indico que nos alejáramos un poco. Se coloco en una posición familiar para mi y de su brazo se disparo un potente lanzamiento que pego directamente en las botellas derribando el estante junto a ellas, el dueño del estante quedo estupefacto no por el hecho de que todo haya sido derribado sino mas bien porque las botellas seguían perfectamente apiladas a pesar de haber sido golpeadas violentamente por la pelota e incluso por el derribado estante. ¡Todo fue un truco! Ash se acerco lentamente hacia el dueño y lo quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Nos devolverás el dinero amablemente o tengo que llamar a una de las oficiales Jenny para que nos ayude a negociar.- Lo que decía Brock era muy cierto, el era primero acción y luego pensamiento. El dueño con una sonrisa más que nervioso le devolvió el dinero y hasta le dio un peluche a mí amado en compensación por el "desperfecto" del juego. El regreso a mi y me acaricio nuevamente esta vez en el rostro mientras entregaba ese peluche peculiar, por lo que sabia desde mi infancia había un juego popular entre los niños el cual era capturar monstruos o algo así.

-¡Es un Eevee! Creo que es perfecto para ti ya que ambas son así de lindas.- He de decir que había empatado la noche audazmente porque me tenia derretida en sus brazos tanto que tuve que darle su premio y besar esos labios que parecían ya mi adicción.

-Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo.- El rasco su mejilla mientras tomo mi mano y seguimos nuestro recorrido.

Luego de ese penoso incidente seguimos recorriendo puesto tras puesto, había vuelto a mi niñez gracias a el ya que todos los problemas que tenia se me habían olvidado así como cuando era una infante e incluso en esos días no había disfrutado tanto como hoy. Verlo competir, verlo reír, verlo feliz, verlo hasta comer con tanta voracidad me causaba tanta felicidad. Cada experiencia con el hacia arder mas mi corazón el cual dudaba que se pudiese apagar, lo amaba cada segundo un poco mas. La gente de repente se empezó a apresurar hacia los campos del festival cosa que me pareció extraña.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos Serena.-

-¿Por qué…Ashhhhhhh?- No pude ni terminar de saciar mi curiosidad porque el me jalaba de la mano para que estuviésemos presentes en ese acontecimiento. Por un momento todo se volvió cámara lenta para mi, ver a la multitud con sonrisas alrededor y a los bellos adornos y luces que le daban vida a ese lugar, pero sin duda lo que mas me llenaba de vida era el ver su espalda frente a mi mientras su mano me llenaba de calor Sin querer recordé todas mis pasadas relaciones y nunca tuve esos momentos mágicos que tengo junto a mi azabache, ni siquiera con mi prometido… ¿Por qué ese pensamiento arruinaba mi dicha con Ash? Yo no quería hacerlo sufrir así que me llene de valor para confesarle la verdad y decirle lo que he decidido. Yo quiero esta con el toda mi vida, claro no iba a decírselo de manera tan profunda pero si le iba a dar la idea de que prefería sus ojos ámbar, que prefería sus marcas adorables en sus mejillas y elegiría la felicidad que el me brinda antes que a nada.

Llegamos al lugar donde todos se reunían pero el chico que me guiaba tiernamente me dirigía a otro lugar mas privado, por un momento pensé cuales eran sus intenciones y me llenes de vergüenza y de rubor pero honestamente sabia que el no era así a pesar de que no me molestaría que fuese eso lo que el pensase. Llegamos a un claro cerca de una laguna la cual era adornada por el reflejo de la luna enorme en el cielo.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- Su mano aun no me soltaba mas bien su agarre era mas firme.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Ash?- Se que mi inocencia no era genuina y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Sentí su mano rodear mi cintura y de nuevo sus ojos invadían mi alma a través de los míos. Me acerco lentamente hacia su ser, yo no podía resistir lo que sus acciones daban a entender, mi sonrojo y mi adrenalina estaban al máximo. El acerco su rostro e instintivamente cerré los míos esperando el placer de su boca pero este nunca vino y su boca se dirigió en vez hacia mi oreja derecha y un susurro empezó a salir de su ser.

-Conozco este lugar desde pequeño, siempre en los festivales he venido solo a disfrutar lo que viene, pero hoy quería que tu fueras la primera en acompañarme.- Mis ojos se dilataron ante tal confesión y rápidamente lo voltee a ver mientras el me sonreía, antes de procesar cualquier cosa el cielo empezó a iluminarse de varios colores. Era por eso que la gente se apresuraba tanto, mi mirada se elevo a los cielos y ver el espectáculo pirotécnico era realmente hermoso, más aun porque su mano me tenía firme. Ambos nos sentamos en el claro sin separarnos ni un segundo mientras admirábamos aquellas bellas flores de luz que iluminaban no solamente los cielos nocturnos de Kanto sino mas bien ese amor que crecía fuertemente en los dos. Hoy estaba mas que seguro que mi ser amado compartía lo mismo que el mismo me había hecho sentir con el pasar de los días y experiencias que hemos vivido los dos en este poco tiempo de conocernos, pero a pesar de ser poco era mas que lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en una vida por mi. No pude evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad por primera vez al sentirme viva y llena de dicha.

-¿Todo bien Serena?-

-Mejor que nunca…- No logre contenerme y con aquellas luces aun en el cielo desesperadamente empecé a acariciar sus labios con los míos. Mis manos exploraron su torso mientras lo aferraba más a mi. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado como nunca lo había experimentado y dude al mismo tiempo volver a hacerlo con alguien más en el futuro. Sentir que este sentimiento era correspondido era lo más maravilloso que a una persona le podía suceder y no quería que el tiempo avanzara.

-Espero tu guía haya satisfecho el tour del día de hoy, te aseguro que habrán muchos mas.- Asentí llena de alegría y nos pusimos a disfrutar nuevamente esas luces hermosas.

Volvía a cuestionar el tiempo y su cruel funcionamiento al ya ser momento de volver. Volvimos a tomar rumbo a ciudad Azafrán en específico a mi hogar y nuevamente era dichosa de viajar junto a esta persona que hizo que mi vida se llenara de color, a pesar de que fue un viaje silencioso creo que aquella frase que el me dio hace una semana también era valida para el día de hoy " _a veces las palabras sobran"._

Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos el aun tomando mi mano con delicadeza y firmeza, yo quite su casco y procedí a besarlo nuevamente. Esa sensación me la quería llevar antes de dormir ya que era ya tan necesario como respirar.

-Me mal acostumbraras a tus labios.- Reí al saber que tenia el mismo pensamiento que yo poseía.

-Eso es lo que quiero.- Nuevamente lo deje sin palabras y esta vez fue el quien se acerco a mi para besarme. Creo que el marcador de esta noche era 2-1, aunque la verdad no importaba quien ganara, los dos éramos victoriosos.

-Estoy libre también el siguiente fin de semana. ¿Te parece que salgamos una vez más?

-Estaré esperando como me sorprendes la próxima vez.-

-¡No lo dudes!- Con un beso y una sonrisa se despidió de mi y se alejo para ir a su hogar. Como quería que mi hogar fuese también el suyo. Subí a mi recamara, abrace mi peluche de Eevee con mucha fuerza y gire de felicidad alrededor de mi apartamento. ¡Era feliz, muy feliz! Lastimosamente aprendí que nada puede ir tan bien si algo no va mal. El timbre de mi celular sonó y yo con cierta esperanza que fuese mi amado conteste con mucha emoción.

- _¡Hola!_ -

- **Esto es una sorpresa, nunca pensé que me contestaras con tanta felicidad.-** Mi corazón le dio un paro al saber quien era al otro lado de la línea.

- _Es que…estaba viendo un programa de televisión y me emociono mucho.-_ Se que no era la mejor mentira pero esperaba que el lo creyese.

- **Oh ya veo, no pensé de que fueses de las que mira televisión en su tiempo libre, pero bueno te llamaba porque te tengo buenas noticias.-** No quería esas buenas noticias porque ya esperaba lo que se venia.

- _¿Cuáles son esas noticias?-_

 _-_ **Adelante mi trabajo y pude terminar antes de lo previsto. Llegare mañana.-** Esas palabras hundieron mi sueño lleno de color y no pude evitar pensar primero en como resolver este problema.

" **El amor puede ser tan fugaz como las flores que los fuegos artificiales crean a partir de sus explosiones. Serena vivía esa explosión pero todo indicaba que era la hora de enfrentar una realidad que la tenia congelada desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su buen amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de "Deseos Congelados". Se que me he tardado entre actualizaciones pero es debido a que he estado enfermo, ahora ya estoy mejor asi que tratare de coger ritmo nuevamente, de hecho ya trabajo en el siguiente capitulo de El Reto Maximo al mismo tiempo que posteo. Vuelvo con el azucar! Pero como veran viene lo dificil ya ~~ Se que es costumbre de dejarlo en la mejor parte pero ya me conocen XD. Espero les guste el capitulo!**

 **Ahora a las reviews! OwO!**

 **astridgmc: Pues este me salio igual de dulce XD. Yo quisiera helado ahora sniff...sniff...Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **brandonG95: Me dio ganas de usar este estilo para este fic en especifico. La verdad lo empece con esa tonalidad y pues senti tan comodo que prosegui con el. Acorte el tiempo de su llegada~~ Mwahahahahaha XD. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Virginia Vir: Pues creo que en este capitulo seguiras vomitando brillitos XD! Creeme que ese es el sentimiento que deseo transmitir, que se sienta genuina la relacion de ellos dos y la de sus allegados. Que hara Dawn ~~? Lo veras pronto ~~ Pues aun no puedo mandar a freir esparragos a mi psicopata hasta que haga algo XD y aun estoy analizando como tratar el tema familiar ~~ Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien! Felicidades por terminar tu primer fic!**

 **KRT215: Oh si ~~ XD**

 **haruzafiro: Espere los puntos y nunca llegaron XD Aun no los puedo mandar a freir esparragos XD Aun no es momento ~~**

 **SasoriKetchum: Me alegra que se te haga facil visualizar las escenas. Eso me hace sentir que hago un buen trabajo. El dilema de Serena sera uno de los conflictos de este fic y veremos su evolucion como personaje. Espero te guste este capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido, si todo va bien entre hoy al miercoles tengo El Reto Maximo listo. Por los momentos hasta luego! Ya-Ha!**


	6. V Recordar es Vivir

Capitulo 5: Recordar es Vivir, Vivir es Sufrir, Sufrir es Amar.

Aun no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así de feliz en mi vida. Todos los días habían sido monótonos desde que la conocí a ella esa vez cuando estaba en apuros. He de admitir que era una mujer orgullosa pero aun así me llene de ternura al verla ahí indefensa. Recordar es vivir y realmente cada momento con ella parecía a veces tan lejano, a lo mejor era porque la extrañaba demasiado cada día. Estar recostado en mi recamara me hacia pensar demasiado en ella incluso en esos primeras veces.

===========Cinco Semanas Antes================

Me maldecía a mi mismo por mi mal hábito de jugar videojuegos a media noche y perder mi tiempo de sueño, pero que podía hacer si se había vuelto tan interesante ese ultimo nivel. Alcance a tomar un pan de la alacena para que por lo menos me hiciese aguantar hasta el descanso y que mi estomago no intentara matarme. A pesar de sentir prisa no podía olvidar mi ritual mañanero el cual era ver la foto de mi madre y de mi padre y saludarlos como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada mañana. Cualquiera podría decir que mi soledad era grande luego de que mis progenitores pasaron a mejor vida hace unos años atrás, no puedo negar que me dolió pero el apoyo de todos mis amigos siempre fue lo que me impulso a seguir adelante. Le debía mucho a Misty y a Brock, ellos eran mi luz en esos días oscuros.

Salí de mi humilde departamento y ver como el casero me perseguía por la renta del mes pasado ya era una costumbre aunque cada vez el señor se hacia mas rápido para atraparme. A pesar de que podía verse duro por fuera, Blaine siempre fue un gran apoyo luego de que mis padres murieron. Después de cavilar por unos momentos tome mi confiable amiga, mi motocicleta; no pueden culparme que sea fanático del motor y ella era mi máximo orgullo, aunque hoy tenía una misión difícil de llevarme lo más rápido y no llegar tarde a mi trabajo. El padre de Brock a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza aunque he de admitir que era un buen tipo.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a mi trabajo, mi vieja amiga cumplía su deber aunque por cosas del destino y la mala suerte un semáforo en rojo me atrasaba, aun así tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar. Me puse a ver a los alrededores ya que no había mucho que hacer, ese semáforo era famoso por ser tan lento pero ya tenía su cálculo y sabia que mi amiga no me iba a fallar. Entre ese mar de gente pude ver algo poco usual, vi como una joven estaba en apuros ya que yacía en el pavimento y no podía colocarse en pie. Me indigno ver como toda la gente la ignoraba a pesar de que necesitaba ayuda, por un momento pensé hacer lo mismo pero si algo mis padres me habían dado era educación de ayudar al necesitado no importa el sacrificio que tuviese que hacer, en ese caso mi trabajo. Me estacione cerca para poder ir en su ayuda, cuando por fin me acerque intente darle mi mano y cuando me volteo a ver, creo que podría decir que jamás había visto un ángel en vivo y a todo color.

Cuando tomo mi mano, sentí como su suave piel podría ser mi nueva adicción y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara demasiado. A pesar de su cara de desconfianza intente ser lo mas amable posible, tómenlo como corazonada pero intuí que no era originaria de Kanto. Poco a poco rompí ese hielo que tenia ella y acepto mi ayuda. Mi vieja amiga ahora tenia una misión más importante el cual era llevarnos a ambos a su destino. Era raro sentirme nervioso, es decir, tenia tiempo de no salir con alguien pero era por la misma razón, no sentía que alguna chica me brindaba esa sensación que esta extraña me estaba provocando, mas aun cuando sus delicadas manos me tomaban del torso, a lo mejor era su primera vez en motocicleta, tenia que ser cuidadoso.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos ella se sintió asustada por mi forma de conducir aunque no la culpaba, todos tenían esa impresión al montar por primera vez. Cuando llegamos a su lugar de trabajo me sorprendí al ver como ese edificio intimidaba a cualquiera, no creí que el nuevo edificio seria tan lujoso desde afuera. Cuando la ayude a bajar sentí como ese hielo de desconfianza se había esfumado al ver su dulce rostro verme con más ánimo que la primera vez. No pude evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago al verla tan linda ahí frente a mi, pero tenia que despedirme ya que al menos tenia que llegar lo menos tarde posible, no sin antes escuchar su voz hermosa agradecerme lo que había hecho por ella y no pude hacer mas que sonreírle a la mujer mas dulce que había conocido en mi vida.

========Presente===========

Ella desde ese momento había hecho un cambio importante en mí. Sentí esa extraña necesidad de volverla a ver desde esos días pero tampoco quería parecer un acosador o algo por el estilo, ella al ser tan hermosa creo que ha tenido malas experiencias. Mi padre alguna vez me dijo que si alguien estaba destinado para mi persona, aunque yo me apartara e hiciese lo imposible para alejarme, ella siempre regresaría a mi, imagino que el fue muy feliz con mi madre. Podía entender ahora un poco porque mi madre entristeció demasiado cuando mi padre fue el primero en dejarnos. A pesar de todo ella siempre me dijo que yo era su consuelo porque era el fruto del amor de ambos. Fui muy afortunado al tenerlos a ambos para mí. Volví a sumirme en mis memorias mas recientes junto a mi kalosiana adorada la cual me llevo a la segunda vez que la vi toda empapada en la lluvia. En ese momento me enamore más de ella.

============Cuatro Semanas antes==============

Ha sido un día demasiado duro, autos aquí y por allá, estaba desesperado en irme a mi casa y dormir pero a mi jefecito odiado se le ocurrió dejarme encargado este sábado hasta tarde. Todo por el hecho de que llegue tarde esa vez, pero lo que mas detestaba eran las burlas de Tracey y de Brock. ¡Ya verían como el karma se les devolvía tanto a ellos y a mí! No es fuese creyente en esa filosofía pero bueno, fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente. Ese reloj nefasto por fin dio la hora que tanto ansiaba y como un rayo decidí cerrar todo. Me coloque mi impermeable ya que vi como prácticamente llovían perros y gatos del cielo.

Al salir pude ver una silueta en las afueras de la estación que por sus murmullos pude observar que estaba en problemas. Me acerque cautelosamente y cuando pronuncie mis palabras esa silueta se volvió nuevamente aquel ángel que me tope en la calle hace una semana. Mi corazón volvió a saltar incontrolablemente al verla ahí de nuevo y esta vez empapada, aun así se miraba muy bella. Por alguna razón ella intento huir de mí y por mis puros reflejos tome su brazo e intente convencerla que le ayudaría, esta vez fue mucho más fácil que la anterior. Cuando me explico cual era su problema decidí arriesgarme de nuevo y tomar una botella de combustible para solventar su inconveniente pero verla humedecerse mas era lo que menos quería así que le entregue mi impermeable para evitar eso. Sentí el tremendo frio de esa intensa tormenta pero al regresar y montarnos en mi amiga confiable sentí su calor lo cual mando el frio lejos de mi ser.

Su auto no estaba tan lejos como lo imagine, era un excelente automóvil, debía de valer una fortuna pero decidí ignorar ese detalle y le indique que entrara en su auto, vi un pequeño gesto de preocupación pero quería hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Vacié la botella y le indique que tratara de arrancar cosa que el auto no obedeció. Hace unos meses tuve una situación similar con el vehículo de una chica que se le quedo varado en medio de Ciudad Azulona y pues encontré el truco esa vez y al ver que eran modelos similares decidí intentar arreglarlo. Ella abrió la tapa del motor como le indique sin dejar de ver esos ojos azules, los mas bellos que había visto, me regañe a mi mismo y decidí hacer mi trabajo en el cual era muy bueno. No había perdido el toque ya que de un solo intento el automóvil arranco. Ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente ante el éxito de la operación. Me acerque para que ella me devolviese el impermeable. Me sorprendió cuando me pregunto cuanto era lo que me debía, ella estaba en apuros y no podía aprovecharme de ella, así que le negué cualquier acción monetaria aunque Flint me matara, de todos modos su bella sonrisa ya era mas que suficiente pago para mi. Iba a retirarme nuevamente cuando ella volvió a detenerme. Escuchar como pronuncio su bello nombre me lleno de dicha, Serena era el nombre mas hermoso para la dama mas bella que he conocido así que no podía despreciar su gesto y me presente también. No se si fue la oscuridad que me jugo una mala pasada pero note cierto sonrojo en su rostro al revelarle mi nombre. Conversar y hacerla reír me era tan natural y creo que mi corazón me traiciono al mencionarle esa expectativa de si nos volveríamos a ver cosa que ella afirmo con mucha alegría. Definitivamente el karma volvió hacia mí.

==========Presente===============

¿Quién diría que una serie de eventos desafortunados me harían conocerla? Sonreí para mi mismo el verla ahí toda indefensa por una segunda vez. A pesar de ser una persona dulce note muchas veces como su orgullo la hacia tener esa vergüenza que me enternecía. Mire hacia el reloj de mi pared y me fije que aun faltaba unas horas para mi siguiente compromiso. Brock me propuso una interesante idea la cual me serviría para obtener dinero extra y pedirle a mi chica hermosa que fuese mi novia. En realidad quería hacerlo el día de hoy pero ella me mando un mensaje con la explicación de que este fin de semana tenía demasiado trabajo y que incluso trabajaría su día libre. La regañe al saber que se seguía sobre exigiendo pero ella me indicaba que era necesario ya que tenia que terminar unos negocios. Ella era una mujer ocupada y me costaba entenderla pero hice siempre mi mejor esfuerzo en comprenderla. El recordar mi tiempo en aquellas oficinas de la compañía Silph me hacia recordar esa monotonía absurda. Mi trabajo actual era simple y mal pagado, pero era muy feliz ya que no tenía que ese estrés de lidiar con gente imbécil. Hablando de gente imbécil aun recuerdo a ese sujeto, al idiota más grande que he conocido y más cuando quiso dañarla a ella aun me hervía la sangre de la furia.

=========Tres Semanas Antes==========

Ha sido una semana realmente agotadora, aunque mi sonrisa de estúpido me dictara lo contrario ese sábado en la tarde. Tenía enormes razones de sentirme verdaderamente feliz, era día de paga y podría por fin de terminar los pagos de mi televisor nuevo y además de ellos esa semana me había ido muy bien gracias a Serena. No espere verla entre semana y menos como una clienta y mucho menos que ella pidiese tanque lleno. Hice lo mejor que pude en no hacer la cara de idiota ya que era la primera vez que tendría el maravilloso bono que el jefe nos brindaba si conseguíamos un tanque lleno. Ver la cara de Tracey y de Brock era el karma que estaba pidiendo a gritos. Note como ella quería quedarse mas tiempo y charlar pero desafortunadamente era día de mucha clientela por lo tanto habían mas clientes de lo usual.

No pude recordar más de ella ya que quedamos con mi mejor amigo ir a nuestro lugar habitual de relajación, un viejo bar el cual servía el mejor whiskey de la ciudad. Que hiciese frio hacia que esa salida fuese más tentadora. Le pedí primero que fuésemos a la tienda de electrodomésticos para hacer mi ansiado ultimo pago, lo cual fue un éxito y saber que era el dueño de mi amado televisor era una de esas pequeñas alegrías de la vida. Llegamos al bar luego de unos minutos pero al abrir la puerta choque con un señor que iba muy apresurado. Se disculpo conmigo y como un rayo pidió un taxi y nos dejo ahí confundidos. Decidimos ignorar ese hecho y entramos, decidimos ir a nuestra mesa habitual pero percibimos que el lugar no estaba vacio y vimos a una extraña pareja al otro lado del establecimiento. El primero en notarlo fue mi amigo el cual tenia un semblante de seriedad el cual pocas veces se lo había visto. Al voltear a ver discretamente la sangre de mi cuerpo hirvió como nunca al ver a Serena con ese idiota que conocí en secundaria. Yo se de que era el capaz y verlo acosarla me lleno de demasiada ira. Me puse de pie de golpe y cada vez que me acercaba vi como el idiota intentaba besarla. Mi puño apretaba más fuerte cada vez que yo les observaba. Cuando llegue, lo primero que hice fue tomarlo del hombro y hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida como su rostro y el recibir una respuesta igual de absurda como era su existencia fue lo suficiente para arrebatarle de sus asquerosas manos a esa joven que me tenia con el corazón acelerado, sentirla temblar en mis brazos fue mas que suficiente motivación para lanzarle el puñetazo mas fuerte que he dado en mi vida, verlo volar lejos y quebrar una mesa me llenaba de satisfacción. Abrace a Serena lo más fuerte que pude para hacerla sentir a salvo y que ese idiota no la tocaría mientras estuviese ahí.

El idiota tuvo el descaro de amenazarme con la policía y abogados lo cual me hizo recapacitar de lo que había hecho pero aun así, cualquiera que fuese la consecuencia la iba a afrontar por que la seguridad de la dueña de esos ojos azules lo valía. Dicen que antes de hacer dinero debes de ser amigos jamás se había aplicado tan bien como en ese momento cuando Brock salió a mi rescate. Verle la cara a ese cobarde asustadizo fue lo único que pudo calmar mi furia además del calor de Serena. La invite a que pasara esa velada con nosotros, tampoco iba a permitir que nosotros los orgullosos hombres de Kanto fuésemos mal representados por un remedo de escoria porque ni a eso llegaba.

He de admitir que pase un tiempo increíble con mi mejor amigo y esa persona que causaba tantas emociones en mí. A pesar de que Brock revelaba detalles incómodos como los regaños de su padre, todo fue una sensación hermosa junto a ella que note que no dejaba de mirarme a pesar de que yo posaba mis ojos en ella, no bajaba su vista y me miraba con lo que yo podía pensar era tal vez amor. Seria el hombre mas afortunado del planeta si fuese así pero no quería elevar mis expectativas ya que sabía por las mismas conversaciones que éramos muy distintos socialmente hablando, claro que eso no me impidió divertirme con ella.

Al llegar la hora de partir nos dimos cuenta como el niño cobarde le hizo una mala jugada a Serena pero gracias a la genial intervención de Brock me propuso algo que tal vez no hubiese de podido pedir por miedo al rechazo. He de decir, Brock era el mejor y tenia que ayudarlo alguna vez, se lo había ganado esa noche.

Sentir los brazos de Serena en mi cuerpo era una sensación tan embriagante y adictiva, su calor y la suavidad de su piel me hacían sentir en el cielo, podría acostumbrarme a ella detrás de mí en mi vieja amiga. Cuando llegamos a su morada nunca espero que fuesen los apartamentos más lujosos de la ciudad, ella cada vez me sorprendía un poco más. Al bajar, note que ella no quería separarse del todo de mí aunque claro debíamos de hacerlo. Escuchar las gracias que ella me brindaba era música angelical para mis oídos, saber que ella estaba bien y feliz me llenaba de dicha y su sonrisa era mi premio aunque esa vez ganaría algo mas ya que sentirme rodeada entre sus delicados brazos nuevamente me llevaban al paraíso una vez mas. Mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo y también la rodee con los míos. Era un momento mágico y verla pedirme que si nos volveríamos a ver me lleno de tanta emoción que me arriesgue a plantar un beso en sus mejillas de porcelana. Esa sensación era tan adictiva que solo pude sonreírle para retribuirle. Era oficial, esa noche me había enamorado de ella completamente.

=============Presente================

Volví a ver mi reloj y aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para ir con Brock a nuestro destino. Soy un hombre detallista cuando estoy con los que quiero y Serena no seria la excepción. Mi objetivo hoy era ganar dinero extra junto a mi amigo, nos habían contratado solamente para ese día en ser meseros, he de admitir que seria la primera vez que haría algo así pero tenia planes para ese dinero que anhelaba conseguir. Quería tener una cita más con esa bella dama que adorno mi vida con luces y colores pero quería hacerlo en un lugar especial y el parque de diversiones de Ciudad Verde era el perfecto lugar para hacerle la gran pregunta. Desde esa vez en los bolos, supe que todo iba a cambiar, quería recordar un poco mas mientras termino de arreglarme.

============Hace dos semanas=================

Después de tantos días de lluvia, era una bendición recibir el calor del sol. Quería aprovechar el buen clima y que mejor forma de hacerlo que correr por el parque. Al despedirme de mis padres en el altar que les tenía dedicado decidí trotar hasta mi destino. No podía mentirme y decir que no pensaba en ella como lo he hecho todos esos días. Su dulce voz y su hermosa sonrisa invadían mis memorias. ¿Quién diría que esas clases de literatura poética que recibía en el colegio tenían una razón de ser? Pensar que he salido con un par de chicas en mi pasado y que ninguna me haya hecho sentir tan bien como lo hace ella me parecía ahora un crimen de haberme perdido todas estas sensaciones en el pasado. Escuche una vez decir a mi madre cuando era niño que cuando te enamoraras honestamente de alguien no podrías hacerlo nuevamente. ¿Acaso es este sentimiento amor? No pude encontrar mi respuesta porque mi emoción se apodero de mí al verla a ella frente a mi corriendo en el parque también. No se quien este interviniendo en que nos encontremos pero definitivamente le debía una salida al bar a ese ente divino.

Decidí acercarme hacia ella y cuando ella me volteo a ver pude ver ese tierno sonrojo que ella producía de sus mejillas. ¿Era por el ejercicio o por mí? Quería apostar por lo segundo. Mi alegría se hizo enorme cuando acepto mi compañía, sentirla a la par mía me llenaba de nervios pero no de esos que te hacen tartamudear o algo así, sino mas bien una adrenalina enorme. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que ella estaba cansada ya, a lo mejor esa hermosa dama no estaba acostumbrada a correr mucho, me regañe a mi mismo por no seguir su paso, claro que mis deseos de cargarla y asegurarme que estuviese bien eran enormes pero quería ir paso a paso.

Nos dirigimos a una de las bancas del parque y me ofrecí a traerle una bebida a lo cual ella tímidamente me respondió. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer que para cualquiera pareciese inalcanzable esbozar esa hermosa sonrisa? Cuando regrese con nuestras bebidas la vi tan distraída que me vi tentado a jugarle una pequeña broma y le coloque la lata helada de la bebida en su mejilla. Fue gracioso verla reaccionar y mas hermoso verla reír. Me senté a su lado y empezamos a compartir palabras y pensamientos, entre ellas quise sacar mi duda si ella era extranjera. Cuando me lo confirmo sentí envidia de la buena al saber que ella tenia esa facilidad de hacer lo que tanto he anhelado, claro no era algo malo ese sentimiento pero si me entraba curiosidad. Compartir esa pequeña parte de mis deseos me hacia sentirme muy cercana a ella pero también al darme cuenta del exceso de trabajo que ella tenia me preocupaba de sobremanera, pensaba regañarla seriamente (porque la quiero mucho) cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Me disculpe con ella y me dirigí a contestar.

Lo peor que pudo habernos pasado, Tracey se había enfermado por el cambio de clima. Tenia que darle el merito al hombre de alguna manera, seguirle el ritmo a Misty era para que un espartano lo lograse y creo que esa salida que ella me menciono a las piscinas de ciudad Celeste tenia que ver en su repentino resfriado. La Sirena Leviatán atacaba de nuevo. Estábamos sumamente preocupados hasta que la vi a ella siendo mi musa inspiradora y al mismo tiempo mi solución al dilema. No pude dejar de verla y convencerme que era la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido.

Al escuchar ese si de esos labios que eran mi tentación, quise saltar de felicidad por tener digamos una cita indirecta con ella. Nos separamos para mi mala fortuna pero con al promesa de vernos unas horas mas tardes. Sentí como las horas pasaban tan lento que mi paciencia llegaba a mis límites. Decidí mejor ir mas temprano de lo acordado, a lo mejor surgía un trafico repentino y no quería fallarla a mi chica soñada. En efecto el trafico había sido algo pesado pero gracias a mi decisión sabia llegue a tiempo, Ella me había dado el numero de su apartamento y me dirigí a tocar la puerta, verla abrir y sonreírme me hizo tener esa fantasía de que ella era mi esposa y me recibía con todo el amor del mundo. Al estar listos ambos, nos fuimos de nuevo junto a mi fiel amiga la cual también se acostumbraba a la presencia de esa persona dulce que tenia a mis espaldas, cuanto deseaba que ese camino fuese eterno.

Al llegar al bowl-o-rama notamos a Brock y a Misty que nos esperaban, he de admitir que me sentía preocupado al saber como era el carácter de Misty pero sabia que esa chica dueña de esos ojos azules que me volvían loco podía ganársela con el tiempo, ella era demasiado dulce.

Ver a Gary y que nos recordara la dolorosa derrota de la última vez por el tropezón de Tracey me llenaba de sed de venganza...deportivamente hablando claro. Gary era mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón pero al mismo tiempo éramos rivales en tantas cosas aunque por azares del destino nunca lo fuimos en el amor, debía de agradecerlo porque no me imagino teniendo una competencia así con el. Los bolos eran algo distinto, hoy correría su sangre…..deportivamente hablando claro. Ver el rostro de Serena algo abrumado me llenaba de ternura pero sabía que con ella aquí podríamos ganar. Me sorprendí ver a Dawn en el grupo de ese castaño molesto, siempre la creí tímida ya que al menos conmigo lo era y mucho.

Luego de las pocas presentaciones era la hora de la verdad y me tocaba a mí, con toda mi energía lance ese potente disparo que derribo todos los pinos. Estaba enchufado y sabía que seria nuestra noche tanto que dedique contagiar a mis amigos con un choque de manos, claro quería sentir la piel de ella pero era mi excusa perfecta. Luego de los turnos de la Sirena Leviatán y Brock venia el turno de mi amada, si….en ese momento ya estaba enamorado de ella. Note su estilo de lanzamiento el cual me pareció raro al recordar como ella me dijo que no sabia nada del deporte pero antes que soltara la bola note como su muñeca no se doblo correctamente. El disparo fue pobre pero ver como ella era de fácil aprendizaje me dio esa esperanza que nos faltaba para ganar el juego. A pesar del desánimos de todos quería inyectarles esa esperanza que vi en sus manos delicadas. Misty y yo hicimos lo que debíamos y con la recuperación moral de brazo de roca sabia que estábamos a punto de darle vuelta al marcador., vi cabizbaja a mi invitada sintiendo que realmente estaba presionada. Yo no la traje para que sintiese triste, la traje para que se divirtiera, para que nos sonriera, para que saltara de alegría. Le pedí a Gary unos minutos los cuales a regañadientes me concedió.

Al alejarnos un poco de todos me puse atrás de ella y empecé a indicarle como hacer ese tiro que intento la última vez pero me embriagaba su aroma y por un momento casi pierdo la concentración pero era más importante hacerle creer que ella de veras podía, yo confiaba en ella. Mi teoría resulto ser mas que cierta, ella estuvo fantástica, ella era la cereza del pastel que le habíamos arrojado al engreído del nieto de Samuel Oak. Misty y Brock estaban felices con ella y ver a mis personas favoritas juntas y alegres me llenaba de satisfacción. Celebramos a más no poder mientras probábamos las mieles de nuestra victoria. Ya era hora de irnos y mi travesía con ella se reiniciaba a su hogar. El tiempo a veces era demasiado corto cuando estaba junto a mi bella kalosiana, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a su apartamento. Me llene de valor y decidí acompañarla hasta la puerta de su vivienda.

Tenerla tan cerca y escuchar sus palabras llenas de miel me tenían en un trance, no se como le estaba haciendo para poder contestarle pero lo hacia con el corazón en mi mano casi literalmente. Era mi oportunidad de expresarle todos mis sentimientos en ese momento y lo hice. Mi padre una vez me dijo que las palabras a veces eran innecesarias para expresar lo que uno realmente siente y no se porque se me ocurrió darle esa remembranza a ella. No espere que ella fuese de tan rápido aprendizaje y sentir sus labios en los míos me llevo al cielo inmediatamente, me había transformado en el hombre mas feliz del mundo. La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos y verle ese sonrojo hermoso y esos azules me hacían pedir más y esta vez me atreví a ser yo quien robara el sabor de sus labios. En ese momento no me importaba nada mas que estar junto a ella, me enamoraba cada segundo a su lado. Ser correspondido por esa bella mujer era lo mejor que me había ocurrido últimamente luego de tantos problemas en mi vida. Ella era mi nueva luz la cual si podía tomar entre mis brazos.

==============Presente===============

Ella era lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me canso de pensar eso para mi. Me encontraba listo para mi trabajo temporal y otra vez despedirme de mis padres era mi habito de buena suerte, se que ellos me cuidaban desde los cielos. Salí de mi departamento y junto a mi motocicleta nos fuimos a aquel restaurante 5 estrellas que acababa de inaugurarse. El viaje no fue tan largo como espere a pesar de que el establecimiento estuviese a las afueras de la ciudad. Brock como siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el hecho de ser hijo único no me evito conseguir a un hermano en la vida, a pesar de que la sangre no nos une puedo decir que eso termina sobrando al final. Baje de mi motocicleta y apreté su mano dándole a entender que agradecía que me acompañara.

-Llegas a tiempo Ash.-

-El trafico no estuvo tan tedioso, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme.-

-Sabes que nunca te dejaría solo, además también necesito el dinero extra, seguiré tu ejemplo con Serena e invitare a una chica que me mueve el piso desde hace semanas.-

-Brock….a ti incluso una escoba con falda te mueve el piso.-

-Si es una escoba hermosa la aceptare con gusto.- Ambos empezamos a reír bastante, esa naturalidad que teníamos de veras era añejada con el tiempo. Cuando le conté acerca de mi beso y mi cita con Serena primero se retorció de envidia y luego demostró que realmente estaba feliz conmigo. Gary y Misty cuando lo supieron me felicitaron sinceramente aunque por una extraña razón el semblante de Gary esa vez no fue del todo ameno. Le pregunte la razón pero el solo me limito a decirme que debía de descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta.

Entramos con Brock al establecimiento donde nuestro jefe temporal nos dio nuestros uniformes y nos señalo que hoy era un día sumamente importante, al parecer un empresario importante de Kalos había alquilado parte del local para el y su prometida. ¿No era demasiado excesivo para una persona? Es decir, si yo pudiese hacer algo especial para mi amada seria algo con más significado, un símbolo, algo que nos recordara incluso en aquellos días de soledad alejados el uno al otro. No pude evitar suspirar y pensar en ella al tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

El lugar estaba repleto a excepción de esa zona exclusiva, ahora entendía el porque de buscar ayuda de meseros temporales, a lo mejor el negocio no estaba completamente establecido. Empezamos a servir platos a diestra y siniestra tratando de dar el mejor servicio posible, quería esos boletos exclusivos para ella, para verla sonreír nuevamente. Deseo con tanto fervor que ese día que estemos juntos sea muy especial. Al regresar a la cocina note a Brock platicar con una chica un poco peculiar, cuerpo bonito, cabello castaño y ojos azules que nos acompañaba en nuestra labor. Al ver como mi amigo me llamaba decidí ser social y ver quien era la chica en cuestión.

-¡Ash! Ven aquí.- Siguiendo la petición de Brock me acerque a ellos dos, lo primero que note fue el rostro de sorpresa de ella cuando Brock menciono mi nombre, al menos eso pude intuir.

-¿Quién es ella Brock?-

-Ella es una amiga mía de cuando viaje a un estudio de campo a la región Hoenn. Ella es May Mapleleaf. – Aun recuerdo esa invitación de viaje a Hoenn, tenía tantas ganas de ir pero mi cuerpo me traiciono y enferme.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy amigo de Brock desde hace muchos años, un placer conocerte.- La chica solo me analizaba con su mirada y yo quedaba algo nervioso. Luego de escanearme me quedo viendo y me sonrió.

-Concuerdo con lo que dice Brock, el mundo es pequeño. Un placer conocerte Ash.- Ella estiro su mano y aun me quedaba viendo con esos ojos que tenían muchísima curiosidad, no me iba a quedar con esa duda.

-Perdona que sea algo directo. ¿Por qué siento que me conoces?-

-¿Conoces a Dawn Berlitz?- Ahí pude por fin atar cabos.

-¡Claro! La conocí hace unos meses atrás. ¿Eres amiga de ella acaso?-

-Su mejor amiga para ser más especifica. ¿Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti sabes?- Tenia mucha reputación por lo que veía. Dawn siempre fue muy simpática con todos los que conozco no era de extrañarse.

-Una amiga de ella y de Brock es amiga mía también. ¿Por qué estas trabajando ahora, no creo que sea tu empleo permanente no es así?- Era muy difícil creer que ella fuese mesera a tiempo completo, era como que mi sexto sentido me hacia intuirlo.

-De hecho solo necesito algo de dinero extra para unas compras que quiero hacer con Dawn el siguiente fin de semana. ¿¡De hecho, podríamos salir todos juntos ese día!?- Era una gran propuesta, Serena seria la mas feliz en hacer mas amistades.

-¡Estupenda idea!-

-¡Opino lo mismo que Ash!- Era como si ella también fuese amiga nuestra de toda la vida. La verdad todo lo que pasaba en mi vida en esos días era maravilloso.

-¿Por cierto, saben acerca de ese tipo que alquilo toda la zona VIP?- Esa pregunta me devolvió a la realidad.

-Entiendo que es un empresario de Kalos.-

-Escuche rumores sobre el, se dice que es una persona prodigiosa en los negocios e incluso es un artista de elite a nivel mundial, aunque también se dice que peca de soberbio y engreído.- Una persona así podríamos decir que era de la que menos toleraba, solo hay tres cosas que me hacen perder mis casillas en esta vida, la primera que hablen mal de mis personas queridas, lo segundo es que lastimen a las personas que amo y tercero es una persona engreída.

-Vaya que estas informada May-

-Acostumbro a averiguar todo antes de ir a nuevo lugar.-

-¿Y como se llama su prometida?- No se porque mi cuerpo y mi cerebro coordinaron sin mi autorización a preguntar sobre eso que por lo general no le tomaría nada de importancia.

-De hecho no se sabe a ciencia cierta, ha sido un noviazgo oculto y creo que la razón de la visita de ellos es que hoy anunciaran su compromiso al mundo.- A veces no entendía todas esas costumbres de alta sociedad, me parecían muy estresantes al punto de sentir que podrías ser un prisionero de por vida. No pude pensar mas porque nuestro jefe inmediato nos regaño por holgazanear además de que los invitados de lujo ya estaban en el establecimiento.

-¡Ash! Necesito que tomes la orden de la mesa VIP. ¡Atiéndelos lo mejor que puedas!

-¡Entendido jefe!- No podía fallar, mi futuro con ella estaba en juego y no quería perder. Tome la bandeja del pan y fui a ese salón privado del que tanto se había hablado. Note como solo dos figuras compartían mesa la cual estaba adornada para la ocasión. El hombre en cuestión era más joven de lo que esperaba y a lo lejos vi que tenía color de cabello castaño aunque claro al estar a espaldas mías no pude verlo bien.

Cuando vi a su acompañante mi mundo empezó a destruirse de a poco, entendí como mis sueños e ilusiones eran un castillo de naipes que se desmoronaba por la fría brisa que la realidad azoto en mi corazón. Ver esos ojos azules y esa figura de bella acompañando a ese sujeto me lleno de tantos sentimientos que no podía ni enumerarlos para mi mismo. Inconscientemente llegue a servir lo que me indicaron y pude ver su rostro que tenia ese aura de engreimiento. No quería voltear a ver a su acompañante pero podía sentir que ella estaba igual de estupefacta que yo. Tome todo el valor del mundo y voltee a ver su rostro. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo cuando cruzamos miradas me pareció eterno, verle el rostro de sorpresa y angustia me confundía y me llenaba de ira al mismo tiempo. ¿Porque rayos sentía que esos ojos me pedían que la ayudara? ¿Por qué demonios note que me suplicaba perdón con ese gesto de tristeza? ¿Por qué diantres yo creía en esa mirada, que a pesar del dolor que sentía en el centro de mi corazón? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto amarla tanto en ese momento?

-Ash…- Escucharla pronunciar mi nombre estaba a punto de quebrarme pero debía de ser fuerte, no iba a permitirme perder esa batalla.

-Seré su mesero de esta noche. Espero disfruten de nuestros exquisitos platillos y nuestro excelente servicio.- Con esa sonrisa falsa me dedique ver el rostro del sujeto el cual sentí que también me desafió, de algo estaba seguro…no iba a salir sin la verdad de este lugar.

 **"** **¿Qué hacer cuando la vida te pone en una encrucijada? ¿Cómo deberías de actuar para seguir adelante? Ash estaba dispuesto a confrontar las dudas para decidir su futuro. Esta historia continuara."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Lamento informarles que por los momentos el azúcar estará escaso. La trama empieza a tomar forma y pues ya empieza el verdadero reto para Serena y Ash. Me interesaba transmitirles lo que el azabache sintio en cada momento con ella para que tambien entendieran los sentimientos y emociones para poder empezar con el drama. Se que tengo la mania de dejarlo en la mejor parta pero ya me conocen ~~ XD. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Ahora bien, a contestar reviews OwO!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Trato de ponerme en los zapatos de los personajes siempre que escribo en primera persona y trato de expresar lo que ellos harian o como reaccionarian. Como veras el drama comienza ahora y pues veremos como ambos lo confrontan. Espero igual disfrutes este capitulo!**

 **KRT215: Pues ya estas leyendo las consecuencia de no revelar nada. Describire de a poco ese lapso de esa semana en el siguiente captulo ~~**

 **haruzafiro: Te he notado bastante ausente ultimamente. Espero todo este bien de veras. De agridulce paso a agrio, pero asi tenia que ser. Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **astridgmc: Se hace lo que se puede ~! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **brandonG95: Pues nada como un buen misterio o un poderoso cliffhanger para hacerlo ~~ En los tres fics me tienen crucificado por ello XD! Siempre he pensado que su densidad se debe a la edad, si lo evoluciono como personaje el es decidido y sincero por lo tanto no veo que sea un personaje que titubea a menudo, de hecho en vez de agachar la cabeza en este capitulo esta decidido a confrontar. Hay muchos planes con respecto tus preguntas pero no planeo spoilear fuerte XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Por fin te decidiste ~~ Pues veras como se desarrolla de a poco la trama cosa que ya comenzo ~~ Espero disfrutes el capitulo~!**

 **Sora: Tomate tu consejo y te nombrare asi XD! Me alegra que te animaras a leer los dos fics ademas de El Reto Maximo. Tengo muchas ideas que no puedo aplicar al canon y por ello la existencia de estos dos fics. Lamento que se acabe el azucar pero es necesario para seguir ~~ Cuando empece a escribir el prologo me intereso narrarlo desde sus puntos de vista asi que decidi optar por el estilo de primera persona para toda la historia. Me vi tentado a usar varios cliches para aplicarlos a la historia como lo son Misty y Calem pero decidi optar por algo menos común. Que me gusta que Ash tenga secretos? Pues siempre es agradable tener curiosidad por el personaje principal! Eso te atrae mas al desarrollo del mismo, al menos asi pienso. El pintor que secretos traera? Pues lo veremos pronto ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido pero no sin antes hacer lo siguiente...ehem...**

 ***Enciende altavoces* Virginia Vir, por favor dejar review en el pasillo 5, se le solicita en el pasillo 5 repito ~~ (Sabes que es broma pero siempre se extranian tus reviews !)**

 **Hasta luego publico y los leo luego ~~ Ya-ha!**


	7. VI Contraste

Capitulo 6: Contraste

El destino de veras puede ser tan caprichoso, hace una noche estaba pasando la mejor noche de mi vida junto a ese azabache que me tenía loca y ahora me encontraba acá en la entrada de la estacion de trenes esperando a mi prometido. Aun no entiendo como toda mi felicidad se pudo transformar en un mar de nervios, no por el hecho de que le ocultaba algo tan importante a Ash sino por el hecho de lo exasperante que podía ser Khristophe. Estoy decidida en terminar en esa farsa que mis padres montaron, no quiero vivir más en una mentira y tampoco quiero perder los colores que encontré en esta ciudad gracias a su cálida sonrisa. El hecho de que le he ocultado todo esto de quien soy y de no haber podido confesárselo anoche me llenaba de ira. Hoy seria el día de la verdad y mi vida daría un cambio radical, no planeo disfrazar la verdad y deseo dar todo lo que soy a esa persona que tanto me ha dado en tan poco tiempo. En ese momento los andenes de la terminal de tren hacían su anuncio de que el viaje mas reciente desde ciudad Goldenrod llegaba sin problemas. Espere pacientemente por la persona que me tenia en esta encrucijada y en pocos minutos vi su silueta entre los pasajeros que llegaban.

Como siempre lo vi discutiendo con el personal de servicio en este caso del tren, hoy era tan fácil verle esos defectos luego de haber convivido con el durante tantos años. El siempre fue una persona demasiado soberbia aunque nunca lo notara hasta hoy, puedo decir que el color gris de mi vida no me dejaba ver tan claramente como lo hago el día de hoy. Note como el dejo de discutir al verme y decidió caminar hacia mi.

-Hola Serena.- En efecto, el así era de seco conmigo, no se si será por el hecho de que siempre tuvo miedo a mi rechazo o por que de alguna manera le intimidaba.

-Hola Khristophe. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?- Me aventure a averiguar acerca de esa discusión que el tuvo con los encargados del tren y como efecto a mi pregunta su semblante cambio a ese que estaba acostumbrada a mis años en Kalos, un gesto de repulsión y desprecio.

-He tenido mejores viajes amor mío. Esos estúpidos no saben tratar a las personas. ¿Será que todos los campesinos de esta región se comportan así? Lo único que me trae a este lugar eres tu.- Vi como el se acerco a darme un beso como nos acostumbrábamos a hacerlo pero en ese instante el rostro de Ash vino a mi mente y sin razonar negué los labios de quien es en ese momento mi prometido. Note su cara de consternación y de molestia pero no iba a dudar en confrontarlo.

-¿Que te sucede Serena?-

-Sabes que no me gusta los besos en público, soy una mujer recatada lo sabes bien.- De hecho no es que me disgustara….claro si fuese Ash, pero desde que he estado bajo su cortejo he evitado ese tipo de afecto de el frente a las demás personas, nunca me sentí cómoda así.

-Discúlpame…pero es que ya esta próxima nuestra boda, no creí que te siguiese disgustando.- Esa palabra relacionada a su presencia me daba pavor ahora que Ash había llegado a mi vida.

-De hecho eso quiero hablar contigo Khristophe. ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar a platicar?-

-Por supuesto.- Con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras decidimos partir en mi auto hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mi meta era clara, cancelar mi compromiso y vivir toda mi vida junto a mi adorada persona especial. En ese lapso de tiempo, me conto acerca de sus negocios de Johto los cuales habían salido de maravilla. Según me comento hizo negocios con un poderoso magnate de Kanto que ofreció una audiencia con el. Si soy sincera poco me interesaba lo que el me pudiese decir en ese momento, solamente quería ya deshacer todo mi pasado y construir mi nuevo futuro donde estaba mas que segura que el me acompañaría. Llegamos a un café cercano a mi trabajo el cual he frecuentado desde que llegue a Kanto. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y ambos pedimos un café. Era hora de comenzar y no iba a dejar que nada me lo impidiese.

-¿De que deseas conversar Serena?-

-Acerca de nuestro compromiso Khristophe.- El noto mi tono de seriedad y vi como sus nervios empezaron a florecer poco a poco.

-Tu madre me dijo que se encontraba feliz de que la boda estuviese cerca. Hemos discutido también con tu padre que podríamos celebrar nuestra boda en Ciudad Laverne. ¿No crees que seria una genial ideal casarnos en el lugar más romántico de Kalos? –

-Khristophe, eso es lo que me disgusta y lo sabes bien, no me gusta que ni tu ni mi familia haga planes sin consultarme.- Esa era una mala costumbre de todos, siempre decidían por mi. Jamás me había importado pero ahora todo era completamente diferente a hace años.

-No pensé que te disgustara tanto, solamente quiero lo mejor para ambos.-

-Ese es el problema Khristophe, tú siempre quieres lo mejor y ni siquiera piensas en que opino yo.- Esta había sido una discusión de siempre con el además de nuestra intimidad, odiaba como el tomaba decisiones sin mi permiso. Una vez incluso casi termino nuestra relación por la misma razón, recordar como me rogo toda una noche para que lo perdonara fue un completo desastre. ¿Aun no entiendo como he aguantado tanto a su lado si el representa la mayoría de cosas que detesto de una persona?

-Serena, entiéndeme por favor. Quiero que nuestra unión sea la mejor de toda la historia si es posible. Sabes que te amo demasiado y siempre deseo lo mejor para ti.-

-Khristophe…..yo la verdad…- En ese momento el gesto de su rostro fue de completa incertidumbre. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y se disculpo conmigo. Lo vi a unos metros con un semblante de preocupación y nervios. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Discúlpame por eso Serena, pero por los momentos no es bueno conversar de estos temas en público. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos con mas calma en un restaurante, puedo alquilar cualquiera y que sea privado para nosotros dos?- Sentí en ese momento como el percibió el tema que iba a tocar, algo he de decir acerca de el que era una persona muy perspicaz, algo mas me pareció raro en ese momento, lo note agitado y ansioso, eso era raro en el.

-¿Cuándo será eso Khristophe? El tema para mi es urgente.- Y de veras que lo era, necesitaba ser libre de todas esas cadenas que me ataban a el para poder ser feliz.

-¿Que tal el Domingo por la noche?-

-De acuerdo.-

Partimos del lugar y decidimos que lo mejor era que el se hospedara en un hotel de la ciudad ya que necesitábamos espacio. El día paso sin mucho más que el trabajo habitual en mi oficina, me sentía orgullosa en ese momento de mi misma al haber ya dado un primer paso tan importante. Estar acostada en mi recamara y abrazar el peluche que mi amado me había regalado me hacia mucho bien, tenia tantas ganas de que en vez de ese Eevee tierno fuese el quien estuviese en mi brazos y tuve que conformarme con abrir mi teléfono y ver las fotos que habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Verlo tan feliz como un niño me enternecía. Era la primera vez que me había tomado tantas fotos pero es que el guardar esos momentos en mis memorias me parecía insuficiente y las imágenes eran un gran apoyo. Entre las fotografías pude notar una que me gustaba muchísimo, era una donde el tenia caramelo en su boca luego de comer esos dulces. Me sonroje al recordar lo que hice después, besarle los labios y tomarme una fotografía al mismo tiempo. Recordar el sabor de sus labios era mas dulce que cualquier caramelo que haya probado en mi vida…..no pude recordar mas porque mi teléfono me interrumpía de mis pensamientos pero no me molesto en lo absoluto ya que era de quien pensaba el artífice de dicha interrupción.

- **Buenas noches Serena, espero tu día haya sido fenomenal y que no te este despertando. El mío lo fue pero falto algo muy importante en el…..verte a ti.-** ¿Podía alguien morirse de amor? Yo en ese momento lo hacia, esas palabras me conquistaban fácilmente. El contraste entre Ash y Khristophe era demasiado amplio y el dulce que mi azabache me regalaba me atraía más y más.

- **Lo fue Ash….pero también me hiciste falta. Te extraño.-** Era la verdad, lo extrañaba cada segundo. Su sonrisa y su tacto eran mi adicción, no quería perderlo y mi compromiso debía de terminar para ser libre para Ash. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y era mi amado nuevamente.

- **Me tendré que conformar de encontrarte en mis sueños…te aseguro que serán los mas dulces porque tu estarás ahí.-** Una vez mas sus palabras me causaban impacto y mi corazón se derretía como el hielo de una nevada en la primera mañana de la primavera.

- **Te prometo hacer tus momentos más dulces cuando nos veamos.- ¡** Claro que lo haría! Si era posible toda su vida seria dulce bajo mi responsabilidad.

-¡ **Espero con muchas ansias verte! ¿De hecho que tal el Domingo?-** En ese momento mi corazón se estrujo ante su proposición. Deseaba bastante aceptar su invitación pero era necesario primero terminar mi relación impuesta por mis padres.

- **Sera muy difícil este fin de semana Ash. Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina y pues pensaba terminar unos pendientes el fin de semana completo.-** Me dolía mentirle pero culpaba mi debilidad ante los momentos decisivos. Era la primera vez que admitía mi debilidad en mi vida, algo nuevo para mí he de decir pero como alguna vez leí en un libro _"admitir tu debilidad es el principio de la verdadera fuerza"._

 _-_ **Es una lastima, pero entiendo que estés ocupada señorita ejecutiva. Yo se que los papeles y las reuniones son mas interesantes que yo.-** Por un momento me preocupe pero cuando envió un emoticono con un guiño me empecé a reír sabiendo por instinto que me molestaba.

- **Cambiaria cualquier montaña de papeles por un beso tuyo.-** Apuesto lo que quieran que el azabache se sonrojo al otro lado de la pantalla, se lo había ganado por molestarme.

- **Me asegurare de que puedas intercambiarlo cuando nos veamos. Es hora de dormir, te veo en mis sueños Serena.-**

 **-Y yo en los míos Ash.-** Con el me sentía plena, todas sus palabras eran dulces y todos sus gestos eran la ambrosia que la faltaba a mi vida. No quería perderlo y sabia que el domingo seria crucial para ello. Con ese último pensamiento los brazos de Morfeo me recibían al mundo de los sueños para soñar con mi amado.

La semana paso demasiado lenta para mi, el no verlo me causaba esa sensación de longitud en el flujo del tiempo en el cual mi vida se desenvolvía. Decidí tampoco ir a la estación de servicio ya que quería evitar un accidente y que Khristophe nos sorprendiera. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y se que es celoso a niveles insalubres, recordar esa vez en Kalos en realidad fue lo que me motivo a aceptar mi trabajo aquí en Kanto. Escapar era mi verdadero objetivo sobre esa fachada que era mi vida, sus celos y actitud engreída me motivaron a hacerlo, aunque por lo general era muy dulce conmigo con los demás no lo era y siempre me disgusto esa faceta de el.

El gran día ya había llegado. Según las palabras de Khristophe iríamos a un restaurante fino el cual recién inauguraba y que se encontraba alejado de la ciudad, de alguna manera eso me llenaba de alivio al saber que no me encontraría a mi amado por casualidades crueles del destino. Solo tenia que terminar con el y era todo, lo encontraba realmente sencillo….jamás pensé lo equivocada que estaría.

Al salir de mi departamento ahí estaba el con una elegante limosina esperándome con un pintor con un semblante de seriedad que por lo general tenia, lo triste de toda esta relación junto a el era esa simpleza que había aderezado mis días grises. Ni un mensaje, ni un detalle, ni una sonrisa. ¿Aun me pregunto como rayos un artista como el puede ser un pan duro sin sal? Un beso forzado después (en la mejilla por supuesto) nos montamos al automóvil directo a nuestro destino. Cualquiera diría que soy loca al no disfrutar de la elegancia que el lujoso automóvil brindaba, pero no se comparaba a los viajes improvisados en la motocicleta de Ash. Sentir el viento y al mismo tiempo sentirme libre junto a el eran las sensaciones que me habían enamorado. Al estar muy sumida en mis pensamientos no note que llegamos al restaurante, como dijo el pintor que me acompañaba, era muy lujoso. Al entrar vi como el dueño del mismo fue directamente a recibirnos, por lo que veo Khristophe lo había hecho de nuevo, exagero como siempre lo hacia cuando note que el salón que alquilo estaba completamente vacio.

-Espero te guste la velada amada mía.-

-No debiste de exagerar Khristophe.-

-Nada es poco si es para ti.- No se porque sus frases de conquista carecían de ese amor que había encontrado ilimitadamente en las que mi azabache favorito esbozaba cada vez que se encontraba junto a mi.

-Bueno Serena, ahora si podremos hablar mas tranquilos. ¿Dime que es lo que quieres decirme?- Note algo de nervios en sus palabras, iba a ser directa y no iba a retroceder.

-Khristophe…..yo la verdad…creo que todo esto debe terminar.- En su rostro se dibujo una expresión de asombro, pánico y preocupación, otra primera vez para mi.

-¿No hablaras en serio?-

-Piénsalo Khristophe, no estamos juntos ni convivimos ya entre nosotros. Cuando lo hacíamos hace unos meses la mayoría del tiempo siempre fueron discusiones sin sentido.-

-Serena, por favor discúlpame si no te consulte pero por favor no digas disparates.-

-No es un disparate, es simplemente lo que en realidad es.- Sus manos se abalanzaron contra la mesa. Vi su rostro de desesperación e ira que desbordaba de sus gestos.

-Serena, por favor recapacita y no actúes por un mero enojo. ¡Yo prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo!- Sus suplicas estaban llegando a limites que rozaban el punto del bochorno, y siendo honesta no quería pasar una vergüenza y formar un escándalo en un lugar como este.

-No es un enojo simplemente Khristophe, tú y yo sabemos que ha sido una relación sin sabor ni color.-

-¡Serena es que acaso no has pensado en el futuro de tu familia!- El se tapo la boa luego de pronunciar lo ultimo mientras mis ojos se abrían de para en par por lo ultimo que el menciono.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia en esto?- En ese momento un frio paso por mi espina dorsal presintiendo lo grave que podía ser al ver como su semblante cambio a uno de confianza.

-¿Es que acaso no te han dicho?- De acuerdo, me estaba preocupando muchísimo con esas palabras.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez Khristophe!-

-Tu padre me debe a mí y a mi familia. Su riqueza, su status, su vida y todo depende de este matrimonio. ¿Cómo crees que llegue a que me aceptaran así de sencillo?- Mi corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos al escucharlo decir todo eso. ¿Era acaso cierto? Ahora que lo recuerdo bien cuando regresaba a casa siempre vi a mi padre a altas horas de la noche haciendo cuentas y cálculos en el estudio de nuestro hogar. Siempre pensé que era su rutina de trabajo en los últimos días que estuve en mi región natal pero las palabras del tipo frente a mi hacían lógica al recordar lo que no note….el rostro desgastado de mi padre.

-Yo no lo sabía…-

-¿Serias tan cruel de dejar a tu familia en la miseria solo por un enojo?- El estaba jugando conmigo y yo lo sabia lo peor de todo. Era la primera vez que percibí sus verdaderos colores, su gesto denotaba un semblante algo maquiavélico incluso, me sentía mas que su prometida su posesión. ¿Ahora como le iba a hacer para estar con Ash? No pude terminar ni de preguntarme cuando mi corazón una segunda vez se detenía ante lo que mis ojos observaron. El mesero que nos iba a atender….era Ash.

Cada paso que el daba hacia nuestra mesa hacia que perdiese mi respiración y mi cordura. ¿Por qué el estaba aquí y justo en este momento? Maldecía mi suerte que me volvía a colocar en un momento de vulnerabilidad frente a el. Ni siquiera note la mirada de confusión de Khristophe ante mi reacción la cual no era la que esperaba. En ese momento me importaba poco siendo honesta las deudas de mi familia, lo iba a perder y era lo que yo no quería. Cuando el poso su mirada sobre mi perfectamente leí lo que sentía en ese momento, una combinación de decepción y tristeza que era resguardada en esa mascara de firmeza que el quiso brindarnos.

-Ash…..- Fue lo único que supe decir o que mi lengua paralizada pudo pronunciar. Quería tener fe, quería tener esperanza.

-Seré su mesero de esta noche. Espero disfruten de nuestros exquisitos platillos y nuestro excelente servicio.- No podía creer que no haya explotado al ver como Brock lo había descrito la ultima vez. Mis manos temblaban al verlo tan sereno pero al mismo tiempo sentí furia en sus palabras.

-No cree que esta siendo inoportuno en estos momentos, mesero de quinta categoría.- ¡Porque rayos tenias que decir eso! Mi preocupación estaba llegando al límite al conocer perfectamente el temperamento de Ash.

-Mil disculpas pero es que mi jefe se preguntaba que deseaban para poder degustar esta noche tan especial. Es cortesía de la casa.- No se si era verdad todo lo que el decía pero no podía evitar ver como apretaba su puño con fuerza tratando de contenerse.

-Me parece adecuado de tu parte y ahora creo que te ascenderé a cuarta categoría plebeyo imbécil. Tráeme el mejor vino tinto que tenga esta pocilga.- Se estaba pasando, no se si era por la ira de nuestra conversación o su típica actitud soberbia, pero me disgustaba tanto que insultara a Ash. Lo mas triste del asunto es que yo me quede viéndolo y el no hacia mas que resistir y mantener esa sonrisa que sabia que era falsa

-Me alegra que haya decidido. ¿Y dígame usted señorita…que es lo que desea usted para beber?- Estaba muriéndome por dentro, el estaba actuando de una manera hostil oculta en esa fachada de buen servicio, creo que su trabajo en la estación le había dado la suficiente experiencia.

-Tráele lo mismo a mi prometida.- Otra vez no me dejaba dar mi opinión, otra vez quería dominarme, otra vez quería subyugarme. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba tanta presión en ese momento y si esas palabras me punzaron el pecho no imaginaba que efecto podía producir en mi persona especial, pero sin querer, un rayo de esperanza cayo en ese momento al ver como mi azabache reacciono.

-¿No cree que la señorita debería de ser quien deba de pedírmelo?- Mis ojos se dilataron al ver como se confronto a Khristophe por mi. Ver su rostro de indignación por como me trataba lleno mi corazón de alegría.

-¡Como te atreves a contestarme!- Ash lo ignoro por completo y me volteo a ver de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que gustaria señorita?-

-Yo…yo…..quiero vino blanco….- Me sentía firme al saber que el me apoyaba y mi esperanza renacía. ¡No lo había perdido! Al menos no del todo y lo comprobé porque a pesar de estar indignado, decepcionado y triste seguía dándome su apoyo como siempre lo ha hecho desde que lo conocí.

-¡Serena!- La ira de Khristophe aumentaba mientras Ash aun le ignoraba.

-A la orden señorita.- El se retiro en ese momento dándome una última mirada de dolor. A mi me dolía también y mucho. Quería llorar y decirle que lo amaba a el. Dejándonos a ambos en la mesa sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba cada paso que daba de nuevo alejándose de mi vista. Lo que mas temía había sucedido.

Furia era mi sentir en ese momento. ¿Por qué Serena me había engañado? ¿Qué hice para merecer tal mentira? Y lo peor de todo…..es que aun creía en su mirada. Se me hacia muy difícil creer que ella estaba con un idiota de ese calibre. Al llegar a la cocina, Brock y May notaron mi rostro de pocos amigos y se preocuparon por mí. Yo solo me dedique a dejar la orden que me habían entregado y se la di a May para que atendiera, si yo volvía a ese lugar yo iba a explotar. Note como Brock le dijo a la chica de Hoenn que lo dejara solo conmigo y vi como se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Paso algo no es así?-

-Pasó amigo….- Si a alguien yo no le podía ocultar nada de mi vida era a mi amigo de toda la vida. El siempre en las buenas y en las malas y hoy no era una excepción.

-¿Serena no es así?-

-¿La viste?-

-Me sorprendí al igual que tu. No se que mas decirte que lo siento, pero sabes que te ayudare en cualquier momento. Se que quieres llorar y desahogarte puedes hacerlo, pero ahora no es el momento. Vámonos de aquí ya que no es más necesaria nuestra presencia.

-Brock…no quiero perjudicarte….tu necesitas el dinero.-

-El dinero va y viene, nuestra amistad es más que eso.- Brock en las peores me rescataba de caer en el abismo. Habría mas tiempo para discutir este problema, incluso estaba sorprendido en no haberle roto la cara a ese sujeto cuando empezó a mandar a Serena. A mi me pueden decir lo que quieran pero a los que aprecio jamás.

-De acuerdo Brock…vámonos…- En ese momento nuestro jefe temporal estaba a punto de básicamente bañarnos a regaños por el desaire que yo ocasione cuando escuchamos un grito que venia de afuera.

 _-¡Estúpida! ¡No vez que este traje vale más que tu vida!-_ Esa voz volvía a encender mi ira….era ese idiota….en ese momento todos los puntos conectaron y mi ojos se dilataron.

-¡MAY!- No iba a permitir que la degradara por mi culpa. Tome un plato de la mesa y salí para ayudarla ante la mirada de Brock que indicaba que habrían problemas.

-¿Quien era ese sujeto Serena? Parecía que lo conocías bien.- Las sospechas de Khristophe no estaban del todo mal.

-Es un amigo.- Me dolía en el alma mentir, pero era necesario por los momentos.

-¿Desde cuando te juntas con personas de baja clase social? Me decepcionas.- ¿Y ahora el decepcionado era el? Quería decirle a esta persona que el no le llegaba a los talones a mi amado

-No me gustó tu actitud con el.-

-¿Y desde cuando te ha importado como trate a pobretón?- Tenia razón, antes de venir acá poco o nada me importaba sus actitudes con la gente que a su parecer eran inferiores. Conocer a Ash me había sensibilizado lo suficiente para entender que eso estaba mal, por eso incluso mi cambio de actitud con Dawn.

-La gente siente al igual que tu. Lastimas y hieres con tus palabras.-

-Ahora hablamos de gente sin importancia cuando no me has respondido si aun planeas seguir con tu actitud. Nuestra boda será grande, la más grande de la historia.- He dudado mucho en mi vida, he hecho cosas que no he querido pero siempre pensando en los demás he terminado haciéndolas. Ver a Ash ahí y verlo enfrentarlo me había llenado de confianza aunque sabia bien que lastime su corazón.

-No te amo Khristophe.- Cuando pronuncie esas palabras, su confianza se fue al caño. Su ira volvió pero esta vez su preocupación era más grande.

-Serena…..no entiendes que eres lo más valioso para mí.- Por un momento vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban y me suplicaban clemencia.

-Soy tu objeto, no la mujer que amas.-

-¡YO TE AMO!-

-¡NO ES ASI! Si no eres capaz de respetar a los demás, que me asegura que lo harás conmigo cuando nos casemos.-

-¡Jamás te he maltratado! ¡He seguido hasta el último de tus estúpidos caprichos! Cualquier mujer quisiera estar conmigo y tú aquí actuando como una inmadura.-

-¡Aquí el único inmaduro eres tu!- No pude seguir mas porque mi grito fue tan fuerte que asusto a la camarera que traía las dos copas de vino las cuales cayeron a la mesa derramando todo el liquido sobre nosotros dos.

-¡Estúpida! ¡No vez que este traje vale más que tu vida!- Verlo levantarse encolerizado me asusto y me indigno al mismo tiempo. Vi a la pobre chica asustada mucho peor de lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-¡Lo…lo siento! Déjeme arreglo esto por favor.- Las palabras de la mesera eran de preocupación pura, la empatía en Khristophe era nula.

-¿Y crees que eso pagara mi traje costoso? Está decidido, llamare a la policía.- ¿Llamar a la policía? Otra vez estaba exagerando. Ver como el rostro de la chica palidecerse me lleno de consternación. No lo iba a permitir.

-¡Khristophe! No hagas drama de esto. Ella ya se disculpo.-

-¿A eso le llamas disculpa? Eso no me satisface. ¡Ya se! Si lames la suela de mi zapato tal vez lo reconsidere.- No aguante mas….mi límite exploto y mi mano se dirigió a darle una cachetada. El me quedo viendo completamente estupefacto ante mi acción.

-¿Ahora te atreves a golpearme?- Vi su rostro…no era el de siempre. Yo lo conozco de años pero no era el mismo, algo había cambiado en el. Siempre fue caballeroso a pesar de todas sus malas actitudes pero nunca llego a estos extremos. La chica aun en el suelo estaba en shock y no podía salir de ahí.

-¿Vez lo que ocasionaste muchachita? Ahora si estas en problemas.- La joven empezó a llorar suplicándole que no hiciese nada en contra de ella, sentí como sus lagrimas eran de desesperación pura como si además de la noche en la cárcel algo mas le iba a afectar. Nuevamente una silueta conocida llego para mi sorpresa y era Ash que venia junto a Brock.

-¿Ash?- Cuando pronuncie ese nombre mi ex-prometido volteo a ver a mi amado que tenia un rostro lleno de ira también.

-Se me olvido decirle algo muy importante y por eso vine aquí señorito.- ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Ver su mano con ese plato de espagueti me daba mala espina.

-Lo que me faltaba. Ahora que es lo que quieres tu imbécil.-

-¡Brindarle el trato que se merece…..señor!- Ver los movimientos de Ash en cámara lenta era lo que presenciaba en ese momento. Su brazo se extendió y fuertemente impacto el plato de pasta sobre el rostro de Khristophe el cual cayó en una de las mesas haciendo que esta se rompiera. Al parecer lo había noqueado con ese golpe ya que no pude ver que se levantara. Acto seguido tomo del brazo a la joven la cual salió de su trance de preocupación y rápidamente le dio su mano a Brock el cual me vio preocupado por todo el asunto. Ash procedía seguir a ambos para escapar del lugar pero antes de irse volteo a verme y las palabras que salieron de su boca fue lo que mas me ha dolido en la vida escuchar.

-Adiós Serena….- Y con eso salió corriendo del lugar ante la ira y preocupación del dueño del lugar que llamaba a seguridad para atrapar a los causantes del mal rato de su mejor cliente. Yo me quede ahí, congelada por sus palabras nuevamente pero no de la manera que a mi me gustaba. No pude contenerme más y las gotas de líquido salino de mis ojos se derramaron junto a la tristeza que mi corazón desbordaba. Ese adiós había perforado mi corazón como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Luego de todo el alboroto, Khristophe seguía lleno de estrés e ira cosa que desbordo contra el dueño del establecimiento. Yo simplemente no aguantaba más y decidí que era momento de salir de ahí pero sentí como jalaron mi brazo y me detuvieron.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- No iba a soportar más ese trato y me zafe con toda la fuerza que tenia y lo confronte seriamente.

-¡Ya basta Khristophe! ¡Con lo de hoy considera lo nuestro terminado!-

-¡Tu no me puedes terminar! ¡Se te olvida lo que te dije!-

-¡Ya no me importa! ¡Estoy harta de todo y de ti en este momento! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- Con eso salí del lugar corriendo mientras mis lagrimas seguían desbordando de mis ojos y deslizándose en mis mejillas. Llamé un taxi y le indique me llevara lejos. No pude ver muy bien la cara del chofer el por las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista. No quería llegar a mi apartamento y no quería estar en la ciudad así que le pedí no se porque que me llevara a ciudad Carmín.

Lloraba con mucha intensidad, mi corazón me dolía por primera vez y eso me tenía incluso al borde del colapso. Las palabras del chofer del taxi fueron las que me sacaron de mi trance al no saber exactamente donde quería que fuese. Indecisa simplemente le dije que ahí estaría bien a lo cual el muy amablemente me dejo en una de las playas del lugar. No se ni cuanto dinero le di pero simplemente quería estar lejos de todo.

Me senté a la orilla del mar que recibía mis lágrimas y todos mis sentimientos, tenía la esperanza que se llevara todo ese mal dentro de mí con la corriente pero era inútil ya que sentía que mi tristeza era mas profunda que el mismo océano. Los recuerdos junto a mi persona amada eran tan vividos y tan lejanos en ese momento. No aguantaba el dolor y quería desaparecer del mundo en ese momento. Recordar aquellas dos copas de vino tinto y blanco que se derramaban en la mesa era como comparar las almas de esos dos hombres que me tenían en mi estado actual. El contraste era sumamente notorio esa noche entre ellos dos pero ya no sabia que hacer en ese momento con mi vida. Ya no me importaba nada, ni mi familia, ni mi trabajo, ni mi status ni nada solamente me importaba como se sentía el…esa persona que me devolvió la vida cuando nunca la tuve, me dolía mas el hecho de cómo el se sentía en esos instantes mas que lo que estaba sufriendo yo.

-¿Serena?- Alguien interrumpió mi dolor la cual era una voz familiar. Voltee a ver a esa persona y era alguien quien yo conocía….

-¿Gary?- La persona quien menos esperaba en ese momento estaba ahí junto a mí con una cara de sorpresa.

" **Las encrucijadas pueden transformarse en oportunidades. El dolor puede ser un puente para la felicidad. Todo depende de lo que tu decidas hacer y en ese momento bajo de su vida un rayo de esperanza donde menos lo imaginaba le iba a brindar esa lección. Esta historia continuara."**

 **/**

 **Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou! Antes de ir a temas concorde al fic quiero expresar algo que me di cuenta el** **día** **de ayer y por eso el motivo del retraso del capitulo de hoy. Al igual que ustedes** **también** **me encanta leer fics, en este caso de Amour. De hecho hubieron muchas historias que me animaron a volver a escribir como Caminos Enlazados de Killroy, Mi Caballero de Darkzoroark (Asi el se hacia llamar antes XD), Lo que siento por ti de Virginia Vir y la historia que me dio el impulso definitivo para intentarlo de nuevo que fue el excelente retelling de los acontecimientos del anime hecho por FanaticguyLA. Puedo enumerar muchas historias mas pero creo que esas fueron las que me llevaron a tomar esa** **decisión** **en Marzo. Al igual que yo, todos ellos se han esforzado por transmitir y compartir esas ideas con todos los lectores de esta pagina y yo en lo personal agradezco siempre el esfuerzo que cada escritor hace para alegrarme el dia. El motivo de este testamento que escribo es que ayer me tope con que alguien publico esta historia en otra pagina que no mencionare para evitar problemas con la persona en** **cuestión** **. Te llamare Tom para que puedas** **también** **saber que me refiero a ti. No se si sera por mala** **intención** **o una inocentada pero no creo que sea correcto lo que estas haciendo. Se que mi historia no esta siendo popular en esa pagina como para reclamarte por ello, pero como expuse antes, el esfuerzo que he vertido sobre ella es igual que todos los escritores que mencione antes. Las jaladas de oreja de Virginia, las ideas de Haru, los discursos presidenciales de Sora, las inquietudes que todos tienen con revelar que hizo Ash en su pasado y todos los** **demás** **lectores de todas mis historias son** **motivación** **para seguir aplicando mi esfuerzo. No siento justo lo que has hecho. Se que tampoco te tomas el** **crédito** **de crear la historia pero aun** **así** **creo que no te** **gustaría** **que alguien mas tomara algo tuyo sin tu permiso. Estoy dispuesto a conversar contigo y ver como llegamos a una** **solución** **sobre este predicamento que ha surgido. Se que a ti** **también** **te gusta la historia y se que puedes ser capaz de crear algo por ti mismo si te lo propones y te agradezco el apoyo igual.** **Estaré** **esperando tu respuesta pacientemente.**

 **Me disculpo por el discurso anterior pero era necesario para seguir. Ok vamos al tema! Pues como** **verán** **se armo todo en el restaurante. La verdad hice que Ash lo tomara de la mejor manera posible pero como repito, todo lo que hago siempre tiene una intencion a futuro...aun asi Khristophe no se salvo del platazo XD. He de decir que la peli miel iba con la mejor intencion del mundo pero como digo yo...cada cosa que haces o dejas de hacer tiene una consecuencia ~~ Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Virginia Vir: Se fue el azucar ~~ XD. Creeme que me mataste de la risa cuando mencionaste lo de mi escopeta XD *Susurro* Shh...tranquila escopetita mia...pronto te volvere a usar ~~...XD. Por ahora el dolor que siente Ash nubla muchisimo su juicio y n lo culpo, de veras resistio toda la velada. Serena por su parte esta enfrentando lo que fue su vida pasada, su sumision y su nexo con el pasado cosa que Ash la ha inspirado a confrontar. Por ahora el dolor de ambos es mucho y pues no pueden actuar por lo mismo, pero bueno hay un rayo de sabiduria para cada uno y de eso se tratara el siguiente capitulo ~~ No sera facil pero valdra la pena ~~ Veo que aun sigues ocupada porque una leccion para vivir esta ahi en un rincon llorando por su review ~~ XD. Comprendo que estes ocupada y siempre espero tus reviews pacientemente! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Nada es color de rosa y nada es para siempre, y como dicen no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ese fue el objetivo de hacer el capitulo desde el punto de vista de Ash, que el impacto fuese mayor para el lector. Pues este capitulo te dara una idea de lo que hara la peli miel. Por ahora el dolor de ambos es mucho y no los hace ver las cosas claras, el hecho de que Ash lo tomo de forma madura...bueno hasta el platazo al menos XD, tiene su motivo ~~ Por los momentos tanto como Ash y Serena estan en jaque pero todo puede cambiar...y de algo puedes estar seguro...el no se rendira. Los problemas se acercan de a poco y creeme que recien comienza ~~ Es que no se si te han contado pero ademas de una escopeta tengo una metralleta te cliffhangers ~~ Ya-Ha ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **astridgmc: El enredo viene con mucho mas fuerza en el futuro ~~**

 **pdsntk: Siempre me llena de alegria tener lectores nuevos~~! Por ahora el rosa esta escaso pero veremos como se desenvuelve todo ~~ Es normal que te saque de onda la aparente perfeccion de Ash...pero eso es motivo porque la mayoria de la historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Serena. Cuando te enamoras no puedes ver defectos pero creo que con el platazo puedes ver que le cuesta controlar sus emociones. Ademas el anime lo hace ver muy imperfecto...no crees que seria demasiado hacerlo aqui asi tambien XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Era necesario entrar al drama XD. Por ahora ambos no pueden hacer mas que resistir ~~ Se que me tardo pero siempre me aseguro que valga la pena XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Perdona si te dejo sin aliento pero es que asi de rapido pasan las cosas XD Por ahora los dos no saben que hacer pero cambiare todo eso en el futuro ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **BrandonG95: Es mi marca registrada ~~ XD. Queria que todos supieran como Ash se sentia y este capitulo me parecio perfecto. Las explicaciones por los momentos estan pendientes por parte de ambos ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido por los momentos! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**

 **PD: Haru se le solicita en el pasillo 5 para que comente ~~**


	8. VII Para mis ojos tu todavía estas aqui

Capitulo 7: Para mis ojos, tu todavía estas aquí.

Mis lagrimas aun brotaban desde la madrugada que llegue a mi departamento, todo me dolía pero mas el pecho el cual no paraba de sentirse mal por lo que paso la noche anterior. Siempre fui una muchacha metódica y organizada pero nunca pensé en tener este desorden en mi vida. En un instante perdí al amor de mi vida, a aquella persona que me devolvió a la vida y que me brindo toda su sinceridad. En cambio yo le otorgue una mentira y una agria verdad. Aun no entiendo de donde salían mis lagrimas ya que para estas alturas debería de estar seca, a lo mejor son las lagrimas que nunca derrame en mi vida. Así de importante es el para mi, que las lagrimas de toda mi vida brotan nada mas por el. Llegue a un punto que solo me quede viendo al techo y pensé todo lo que converse con Gary la noche anterior cuando me encontró en mi deplorable estado. Mi primera impresión fue la errónea he de admitir, resulto ser un chico muy maduro y a pesar de que mi dolor era fuerte en ese momento, varios rayos de esperanza le daban luz a mi corazón. La forma en que el me defendió incluso cuando el ni por cerca debió de haberlo hecho y lo que converse con su amigo y auto impuesto rival de la infancia me daba aun fuerzas para seguir soñando con mi azabache. No iba a perderlo pero primero tenia que encontrar la forma de recuperarlo y la plática con el nieto del famoso investigador me daría la pauta para hacerlo.

==============Hace unas horas, Playa de Ciudad Carmín================

-¿Serena?-

-¿Gary?- Intente por todos los medios limpiar mis lagrimas en un vano intento de ocultar todo el dolor que mi rostro gesticulaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Verlo acercarse me llenaba de nervios, no quería que me viese así de vulnerable.

-¿Mejor dicho que haces tu aquí?- Intente esquivar su pregunta con una pregunta mía a lo que pude observar como el me daba un gesto de duda y sorpresa.

-Es fácil, estoy ayudando a mi abuelo con unos especímenes marítimos, hoy es la noche que aparecen por primera vez en el año y pues el viejo me encargo esta tediosa labor. Ash se salvo porque tenia que trabajar hoy….- Solo mencionar su nombre era una punzada en mi corazón y no pude evitar que un sollozo se escapara cosa que el noto y por lo que pude apreciar en su rostro ato cabos sueltos de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Ahora entiendo porque estas aquí. ¿El se dio cuenta no es así?- El se sentó a mi lado en ese momento dando en el clavo de lo que había pasado.

-Yo no quería…ocultárselo…..- Mis lagrimas y sollozos no paraban, me dolía mucho recordar todo de hace unos instantes. Su rostro de tristeza mataba mi corazón y me maldecía por no habérselo dicho.

-Debiste de habérselo dicho antes.- Gracias capitán obvio, no estaría muriéndome de dolor si eso hubiese pasado.

-Yo quise hacerlo….-

-¿Y se te salió de control no es así?- ¿Hablaba con Gary o con un adivino? No pude hacer mas que asentir a sus especulaciones y confirmarle lo que el sospechaba.

-Como sabrás me di cuenta cuando te vi en nuestro juego de bolos. Me sorprendió ver que Ash había conseguido una novia tan prolifera como tu.- No se si me debería de sentir un objeto como siempre me han hecho sentir, pero imagino que para un hombre eso es simplemente tener el ego elevado frente a los demás.

-Yo solamente quería que Ash me amara por lo que yo soy…..- En ese momento la mirada de Gary cambio a una de incredulidad.

-¿Estas bromeando no es así?- Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada por unos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-Se nota que acabas de conocer a Ash.- Sus palabras me confundían cada vez mas, no se que me quería dar a entender en ese momento.

-Aun no te entiendo Gary.-

-Lo diré de la manera más amable que puedo decírtelo. Eres una boba al subestimar a Ash de esa forma.- Palabras ríspidas para un corazón roto, un poco de sutileza vendría bien para alguien que busca animarme….no pude responderle porque siguió con lo que parecía ser un sermón hacia mi.

-Ash jamás se fijaría en ti solo por tu condición social. Soy tu testigo si necesitas uno, yo soy nieto de uno de los investigadores mas famosos del mundo y el siempre fue mi amigo aunque no fuese mas que alguien común, y créeme, viví muchos señalamientos por ese pequeño hecho. Misty proviene de una familia famosa de atletas acuáticos y aun con todo eso el siempre fue sincero con ella incluso en momentos de dificultad. Ella siempre tuvo esa presión de ser eclipsada por las carreras de sus hermanas mayores pero gracias al apoyo de Ash ella permanecía positiva. Brock tiene una familia muy grande la cual le toco cuidar desde que su madre murió. Ash fue el que lo ayudaba e incluso hizo que hiciera la paz con su padre. El siempre ha sido popular con todas las personas a su alrededor no por el hecho de que sea alguien grande o famoso, es simplemente por su forma de ser y su desinteresada forma de querer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu serias diferente?- Un balde de agua fría era lo que en ese momento sentía en las palabras de Gary. ¿Tan soberbia fui al pensar que Ash me tomaría como su posesión como Khristophe lo hacia? He sido una estúpida, desde el primer momento el me demostró que era un ser desinteresado. Las consecuencias de mi vida gris y de mis dudas aun me perseguían a pesar de que el me ha cambiado de a poco. Mis lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos al no haberlo entendido como se debía.

-Fui una tonta.-

-Lo fuiste, pero sabes, dos tontos se complementan bien.- ¿Eh? Esa frase del castaño me hizo reaccionar de mi letargo emocional.

-¿No te has preguntado porque no le dije nada a Ash?- Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía un punto valido que me hacia cuestionarlo.

-No creo que haya sido porque te convencí aquella noche.-

-Acertaste, no fue por eso. No mencione nada porque jamás había visto tan feliz a ese idiota. Eres la primera mujer que lo hace ver de esa forma y quise creer en ti ya que tenias la misma mirada de borrego a medio morir que el. Se que te equivocaste, pero esa mirada aun no se te quita.- Tal vez no era la mejor forma de animarme, pero era efectiva. Llegue a conocer un poco mas de el por boca de uno que lo consideraba así de cercano, por mucho que lo insultara o lo denigrara, en sus insultos sentí el cariño que el le tenia.

-Gracias Gary…-

-Aun es muy temprano para que me des las gracias, ahora tienes que recuperarlo.- Tenia razón, mi deber era hacer algo. No podía quedarme quieta.

-Lo hare Gary.- En ese momento el saco una libreta y empezó a apuntar algo y me lanzo ese papel donde escribía junto a una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-La tarjeta es para que llames un taxi el cual será pagado por cortesía del Profesor Oak para que vuelvas a tu casa. Lo segundo es la dirección donde Ash vive, si te llenas de valor y quieres confrontarlo ahí lo podrás hacer.- Me había entregado algo valioso para mi nueva meta, buscar el perdón de la persona que amo.

-¡Te debo una Gary!-

-¡Créeme que me lo debes!- Me empecé a alejar del lugar mientras llamaba al taxi que el me recomendó. Lo primero que debía de hacer era guardar descanso luego de esta noche tan difícil.

===============Presente==================

Sus palabras me habían llenado de esperanza, lo único malo es que fui un poco impaciente al querer hablarle a su teléfono cuando llegue a mi apartamento. El que no me haya contestado me volvió a llenar de dolor y he ahí la razón de mis lágrimas hasta que pude conciliar el sueño. Me puse a ver el reloj y vi como eran ya las 7 de la mañana, definitivamente llegaría tarde al trabajo pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Necesitaba este día para recomponer mis emociones y planificar como recuperar a mi amado. Decidí faltar ese día al trabajo con la premisa de que estaba enferma, una excusa barata digna de una niña de escuela pero en realidad no mentía ya que mi corazón era el que padecía. Luego de reportarme y tomar una ducha decidí primero distraerme con un poco de televisión. Lo que vi en un canal de variedades me hizo hervir la sangre al ver lo que comentaban. ¡El bastardo de Khristophe había hecho público nuestro compromiso! ¡Era un maldito! Eso es jugar sucio y volvía a hacer lo que yo odiaba, hacer cosas a mis espaldas. Utilizar la presión social de los medios era un truco muy bajo incluso para el. No termine de enojarme mas porque mi teléfono empezó a sonar…..acaso era…..¡ASH!

-¡ **Hola!-** Mi corazón palpitaba esperando inocentemente que fuese mi azabache…..pero mi decepción fue saber quien era en realidad.

- **Hola amor mío.- ¿** Tenia aun el descaro de llamarme y declararme palabras carentes de afecto?

- **¡Por que tienes el descaro de llamarme!-**

 **-Yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso anoche.-**

 **-¡No hay nada que perdonar porque ya todo término es que no entiendes!-** Ira era lo que emanaba de mi ser al escucharlo, no podía evitar sentirme molesta con cada palabra que el expresaba.

 **-Pero Serena yo…..-**

 **-¿Crees que esa es forma de pedir perdón, haciendo público nuestro antiguo compromiso?-**

 **-Aun estamos comprometidos Serena, no puedes olvidar todo por una noche desastrosa.-**

 **-Esa noche desastrosa solo me indica lo que seria mi futuro contigo. Por favor deja de llamar a este número y déjame en paz.-**

 **-Pero Serena…..-** Le colgué. Era a la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento. ¿Es que no podía tener un momento de paz? Ahora tenia una preocupación mas, que la televisión afirmara lo que Ash presencio anoche. Todo se volvía peor de lo que estaba antes. Aun estaba cansada y no pude hacer más que recostarme y pensar que tenía que hacer.

Apague la señal de mi teléfono y solamente me puse a revisar cosas en el para distraerme, aunque no podía mentirme a mi misma, quería recordar mis momentos con Ash y las fotografías que nos tomamos juntos y también leer sus mensajes. No pude evitar toparme con los cientos de mensajes que Khristophe me mando la noche anterior preocupado a donde me había ido cuando salí del restaurante. Honestamente no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento a excepción de Ash. ¿Momento? Entre esa pila de mensajes que fueron mandados esa noche vi uno que me llamo la atención….no puede ser…es de…. ¡ASH!

Mis manos me temblaban en ese momento, no sabia si abrirlo y leerlo ya que podía contener la ultima estocada a mi corazón cosa que no soportaría en ese momento. Sentí muchísimas dudas, tenia todo el derecho de insultarme incluso ya que le mentí en algo grave, estaba sudando y no era por el calor de la mañana. Tome un suspiro y recordé las palabras que Gary me brindo " _No subestimes a Ash"._ Le di abrir y cuando leí el mensaje una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

" _Para mis ojos, tu todavía estas aquí"_

No era un insulto, no era un reclamo, no era nada malo…..tampoco es que fuera algo bueno pero era Ash de quien estaba pensando. Mis esperanzas rejuvenecieron más que nunca por el contenido de ese mensaje. ¿Sera que el me daría una oportunidad de explicarme? Varias ideas cruzaron a mil por hora en mi mente y eso me lleno de suficiente valor para ir a confrontarlo. No iba a ir a su casa como me lo sugirió Gary ya que eso seria algo….atrevido….pero sabia donde tenía que ir. A la estación de servicio donde el trabajaba, ahí tendría todas mis respuestas y se que ahí lo recuperaría.

Me cambie rápidamente de ropas ya que aun utilizaba las de anoche que ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme. Vi mi rostro en el espejo y vi como tenia unas ojeras espantosas, tenia que hacer magia con el maquillaje cosa que me llevo algo de tiempo para lucir lo mas presentable posible. Baje de mi apartamento y fui directo a mi cochera por mi auto. Mi destino era claro, ir por mi amado. Al ser lunes, era un día con tráfico algo pesado pero eso no iba a detener mis ganas de verlo. Unos minutos de filas y ruidos molestos y ya estaba en frente de la estación de servicio. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte de los nervios que sentía en volverlo a ver, quería abrazarlo y expresarle que solo lo amaba a el y que todo lo que el mundo opinase me valía menos que un centavo. Cuando empecé a hacer fila para ser atendida vi con desanimo que el no se encontraba ahí. ¿A lo mejor estaba dentro de la estación haciendo otro que hacer? No quería desanimarme ya que había tomado el impulso. Mi primera opción después de mi azabache era su amigo y también mío….o al menos eso quería creer el cual era Brock. El se acerco a atenderme ignorando quien era, al menos eso juzgue al ver su expresión cuando abrí la ventana y su gesto fue de pocos amigos.

-¿Brock….como estas?- Sentía muchos nervios, el fue testigo de todo lo que paso e imagino que no tenia la mejor impresión de mi en ese momento.

-He estado mejor. ¿Que se le ofrece?- No sabia que ser tan cortes podría ser tan duro.

-Yo…quiero hablar con Ash….-

-Lo siento, pero aquí solo atendemos a la clientela que busca combustible o comprar nuestros productos, si no tiene mas que decir sáquese que los demás clientes están esperando.- Como lo pensé…el estaba molesto conmigo, no imagino como estará Ash.

-Por favor Brock…..al menos escúchame.-

-No crees que fue más que suficiente lo que atestigüe anoche.-

-Brock, te lo pido, dime si Ash esta aquí para hablar con el. Necesito aclarar todo con el.-

-Ash tomo vacaciones del trabajo. No vendrá en tres días.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Como le hizo….o es que acaso que el me mentía. No consideraba a Brock como una persona mentirosa así que opte por tomar mi segunda opción si mi objetivo no estaba ahí.

-Entonces hablemos tú y yo. También mereces una explicación.-

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Serena. Vi lo suficiente para sacar mis propias conclusiones.-

-Dame una oportunidad de explicar Brock por favor.- Me contenía lo mas que podía para no derramar lagrimas. El me quedo viendo al rostro y vi como su rostro duro como roca se ablandaba, el también creía en mi por muy imposible que fuese esa esperanza.

-Yo no puedo….no me compete.- Me la tenia que jugar, era todo o nada.

-¡Un tanque lleno por una hora de tu tiempo!- Lance mi anzuelo y al ver su rostro y recordar la bonificación que Ash gano la ultima vez era mi ultima esperanza. Se que estaba mal en ese momento pero estoy desesperada. El lo pensó un poco y vi como dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo Serena, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mi hora de almuerzo.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Llena ese tanque!- Todo iba mejorando de a poco. Hablar con Brock me acercaría más a que es lo que sentía Ash en esos momentos. Tenia que saber a que me enfrentaba antes de confrontarlo y el moreno era mi mejor opción de información.

Pasaron las horas mientras yo lo esperaba dentro de la estación de servicio. Parecía incomodo de que yo estuviese ahí esperándolo o al menos eso me pareció al ver como los demás lo molestaban por ese hecho. Mate un poco de tiempo al querer ver si sus palabras eran ciertas y en efecto lo eran….ni rastros de mi amado. Faltaba ya pocos minutos para la hora de almuerzo cuando uno hombre muy parecido a Brock entro al establecimiento y al ver que era una potencial cliente rápidamente me abordo.

-¿Disculpe, que se le ofrece señorita? Veo que estos charlatanes no la han atendido aun….ya van a ver…..-

-¡No! ¡Para nada! De hecho espero que Brock tome su almuerzo por eso estoy aquí.

-Esto si que es raro, no sabia que el inútil de mi hijo tuviese una enamorada tan hermosa como usted.- Las historias que me contaba Ash eran ciertas, los dos eran unos don juanes empedernidos.

-De hecho….a quien buscaba era a Ash….- No pude evitar sonrojarme al confesar a quien buscaba en realidad.

-Ya veo, ahora todo cobra mas sentido, en Ash si lo puedo creer. ¿Imagino que le dijeron que no vendrá a trabajar en tres días?- Así que era verdad. ¿Seria yo la causa de esa decisión?

-Me lo dijo Brock, pero quiero conversar con el para resolver unos asuntos.- El señor me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza y como un lobo experimentado analizaba la situación.

-¿Imagino que tuviste problemas con Ash no es así?- ¿Es que todos podían ver lo que pasaba en ese momento?

-Si….- No pude contestar de otra manera por el dolor que sentía.

-Ahora entiendo porque la repentina decisión de Ash, el nunca ha tomado vacaciones desde que empezó a trabajar aquí hace dos años.-

-¿Siempre ha trabajado aquí?-

-De hecho no, si no me equivoco el tenia un puesto corporativo en Silph Corp. o al menos eso decía su currículo.- ¿Eh? ¿Silph Corp.? ¿La multinacional más grande del mundo? ¿Puesto corporativo? Ahora toda mi cabeza daba vueltas y no precisamente por la falta de sueño.

-¿Por qué entonces Ash trabaja aquí?- Mi curiosidad hablaba por mi en esos momentos y las palabras de Gary cobraban mas sentido….de verdad no conocía a Ash.

-Es cierto que mi estación de servicio no es una multinacional pero oye eso duele.-

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Pero no me malinterprete! Pero es que debe de admitir que….-

-Descuida estaba bromeando, de hecho ese es todo un misterio, ni siquiera sus amigos saben el porque de su decisión.- Ahora quería encontrarlo también para saber ese detalle en su vida. En ese momento el reloj dio las doce y ya era la hora de confrontar a Brock.

-Estoy listo Serena, vamos al restaurante de en frente, ahí podremos hablar tranquilos.-

-¡De acuerdo! Gracias por la conversación….señor…-

-¡Flint! Es bienvenida siempre que quiera aquí señorita.- No pude evitar sonreír por primera vez en ese día, me había agradado su compañía y la nueva información de Ash era un bonus.

La cara de Brock era el fiel reflejo de lo que sentía por mi en ese momento, un enojo justificado. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al modesto restaurante donde por lo que se ve el moreno ya era cliente habitual. Vi como pidió a la encargada una mesa mas privada para ambos y amablemente la camarera nos atendió y nos llevo a una alejada de la gente del establecimiento lo suficientemente buena para conversar. Este era el primer paso en la reconquista de mi amado y tenia que tener piezas poderosas para hacerlo y definitivamente Brock era vital.

-Bueno aquí estamos Serena. Escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir, no me siento cómodo con esta situación.- No era el único.

-Te agradezco la oportunidad. No quiero justificarme contigo ni con Ash acerca de lo que paso, pero todo tiene un porque y una razón. Pero quiero que de algo estés seguro….yo amo de verdad a Ash.

-¿Entonces porque nunca le dijiste de tu compromiso?-

-Lo quería hacer Brock, pero todo se me salió de control. Hace una semana fuimos juntos al festival de ciudad Fucsia y era ahí donde planeaba decírselo. De hecho, yo no he tenido una relación sana con Khristophe y antes de conocer a Ash ya pensaba en dejar ese compromiso que yo no acepte si no que mis padres arreglaron.

-¿Tus padres arreglaron ese compromiso?-

-Es una costumbre en la alta sociedad de la región Kalos. El es de una familia adinerada y es normal que las familias unan sus poderes adquisitivos. Khristophe estaba en un viaje de negocios en Johto en ese mismo tiempo pero el adelanto su trabajo para venir a verme. Yo jure que tenía más tiempo para poder terminar con todo. Pero…- Ya me encontraba en mi limite…..

-¿Pero?-

-¡YO ME ENAMORE DE ASH PERDIDAMENTE BROCK!- Una confesión que ni al mismo azabache había hecho, deposite todos mis sentimientos, toda mi culpa y todo mi dolor en esa confesión mientras mis lagrimas brotaban en ese momento de nuevo. No me importaba que mi maquillaje se arruinara o que es lo que opinara la gente, yo estaba aquí apelando al perdón de su mejor amigo que también ha sido el mío también desde que lo conocí a el y me dolía también el hecho de haberlo decepcionado.

-Serena…- A duras penas podía ver su expresión ya que mis lágrimas nublaban mi rostro.

-¡No medí las consecuencias de esto que paso porque fui feliz con cada segundo que viví a su lado! ¡El me hizo olvidar todo lo negativo de mi vida cada vez que compartía su tiempo! ¡Yo no quería lastimarlo…..yo lo amo Brock con todo mi corazón!- No podía ni verlo a la cara ya que mi corazón estaba desnudo frente a el. Mis sollozos eran grandes y era como si descargase gran parte de mi culpa acumulada en ese momento.

-¡Tranquila Serena!- Su tono era de preocupación ya que los demas pensarían que el era quien me hacia llorar pero quería que quedase claro lo que siento por el.

-¡Me duele lo que hice! Yo no quería hacerlo…-

-Yo te creo.- ¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien? Levante mi rostro y voltee a ver aun con las lágrimas que seguían brotando.

-¿Por qué?- Aun me sentía incrédula de que si era verdad lo que el me había expresado.

-Lo que estas haciendo por el en este momento no es de alguien que no este enamorado, te lo dice alguien que ha fracasado en el amor en el pasado. Tus ojos al verlo todos los días denotaban como ese sentimiento en ti crecía con cada encuentro con el. Además, no creo que tengas tanta paciencia para estar con un idiota de ese calibre.- Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza se hacia mas grande, mi corazón volvía a la vida al dar ese pequeño paso.

-¡Yo ya termine con el Brock! ¡Te lo juro!-

-¿Aunque le televisión esta mañana haya dicho lo contrario?- ¡Ouch! Maldito Khristophe…..

-El lo hizo publico con esa intención….cuando ustedes dos se fueron con la chica yo lo deje ahí y quedo claro que no quería nada con el ya jamás.-

-Tranquila, si lo de la televisión fuese cierto no estuvieras aquí.- Me sentía aliviada al escucharlo pero no duro mucho la sensación al recordar el estado de animo de Ash.

-¡Brock! ¡Ash! ¿Como esta?- No podía ni articular bien mis palabras ya que mis sollozos aun no me dejaban aunque me sintiese un poco mas tranquila.

-Luego de que dejamos a May en su casa, ambos nos fuimos a un bar a que se desahogara sus malos sentimientos.- Yo era la responsable de ese dolor. Me tocaba el pecho al saber ese detalle.

-¿Tú no bebiste?-

-Yo solo me dedique a escucharlo, me tome un par de tragos pero nada mas ya que debía de llevarlo a su casa y era el responsable por su seguridad.- Envidie a Ash unos momentos, deseaba tener amigos fieles…..aunque ahora creo que ya tenia uno frente a mi.

-¿Cómo se siente?- No quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta pero era necesario, tenía que saber a que me enfrentaría.

-Destrozado. Jamás lo he visto así por alguien. El ha tenido relaciones en el pasado que tampoco han sido muy exitosas que digamos pero nunca algo parecido a lo que el siente por ti.- Conocía el hecho de que no seria fácil digerirlo pero de verdad era mas de lo que imaginaba a lo que me describía Brock.

-Imagino que debe odiarme ahora….- Me sentía negativa, tenia que esperar lo peor para que no doliese tanto.

-De hecho, aunque no lo creas, el no hablo mal de ti en ningún momento. Claro que le duele el engaño involuntario de tu parte pero el en su estado de ebriedad….creía en ti.- Un latido fuerte dio mi corazón ese momento. Esa confesión de Brock y el mensaje que descubrí hoy en la mañana alumbraban el camino de mi vida, no lo había perdido. No pude evitar colocar mis brazos en la mesa y ocultar mi rostro entre ellos para terminar de sollozar esta vez de felicidad por ese simple hecho.

-Gracias…gracias…gracias…- No se a quien agradecía en ese momento pero el hecho de Ash seguía pensando en mi de esa manera mantenía fuerte mi esperanza y hacia que ese milagro que anhelaba se volviese realidad.

-Yo me disculpo si pensé mal de ti…no me parece justo sin antes haberte escuchado.- Levante mi rostro y lo quede viendo y rápidamente le negué con mi cabeza.

-¡Tenias todo el derecho…..y aun lo tienes! Yo hice mal….pero quiero reparar todo ese mal. Quiero recuperar a Ash.-

-Tienes mi apoyo….pero tendrás que esperar a que vuelva.-

-¿Entonces es cierto que esta de vacaciones y no solo es por lo que paso?-

-Mi viejo no podía decirle que no, llamo unos minutos antes que tu llegaras y dijo que iría a Pueblo Paleta a despejar un poco su mente, al menos eso me dijo a mi cuando mi padre me lo paso.-

-¿Es de casualidad el lugar de donde el es proveniente?-

-Es correcto, es el lugar donde el creció, un pequeño pueblo al sur de Kanto.-

-Imagino que fue con sus padres los ha de necesitar en estos momentos.- En ese momento la cara de Brock tomo un tono de tristeza en su semblante.

-Creo que Ash no te lo ha dicho….- Ahora me estaba asustando.

-¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?-

-Los padres de Ash murieron hace años Serena.- Esa confesión de parte de Brock me hacia caer en lo dura que era la realidad de mi amado y yo quería estar para el….

" **Cuando mas lo necesitas, los amigos ahí estarán. Entre revelaciones, confesiones y consejos, las revelaciones de un tormentoso ayer eran las bases del hoy que conducirían al mañana. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda aqui Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Me quedo algo corto pero si trae consigo mucha trama y misterior...si lo se...me gusta hacer misterioso a Ash en mis historias pero me gusta verlos pensar en las posibilidades XD. Creo que eso hace divertido a una historia, a lo mejor en una me animo a darle ese misterio a Serena pero veremos veremos...Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ahora es momento de las reviews OwO.**

 **Sora: Claro que si Presi ~~ XD. Con respecto al plagio se soluciono todo ya que se borro la historia. Nunca lo quise llevar a mas pero me alegro que haya entendido acerca de lo que es escribir algo que a uno le gusta. Por eso me divierto tanto al escribirlo, ya que con el lo puedo moldear a mi antojo y la actitud psicopata le va bien ~~ Ash lo hacia por la chica que tenia en frente pero llego el platazo ~~ XD.** **Las vacaciones que tomo repentinamente fueron para despejar su mente y cubrire eso lo mas seguro en el proximo capitulo. Tuve una encrucijada en si hacer que Brock volviese o que Gary estuviese ahi pero al final opte por lo mas logico ya que Ash necesitaria soporte esa noche. Para Khristophe y Dawn tengo planes a mediano y largo plazo ~~ Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Bodas arregladas esa es la respuesta en porque Serena estaba con un cretino ~~ El platazo era lo menos y lo de derechos de autor ya se resolvio. Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **brandonG95: Ese evento tenia que ser desde el punto de vista de ambos personajes para que fuese impactante, me esmere en ello. De hecho aqui lo exagere un poco mas pero tiene una razon ~~ Ash es perceptivo y buen observador le quise dar estos tratos en al vida como lo es su contraparte en batallas pokemon. El nieto del profesor Oak debe de tener una funcion XD! Con lo del posteo de la historia sin mi autorizacion pues ya acabo ese problema ya que creo que entendio mi punto. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Cristian23: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hace que valga la pena escribirlas :D!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Ash por los momentos se perdio en Pueblo Paleta XD. Tenia que alejarse para despejar su mente. Hay mucho drama en el futuro y pues no sera facil para los dos protas ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **tej41: Me alegra que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo e igual espero este sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Al parecer Virgi y Haru no llegaron a tiempo ~~ XD. Espero verlos pronto por aca y a todos les agradezco el apoyo otorgado. Con respecto a ti Tom...agradezco que hayas removido la historia. Te invito a que la sigas leyendo y espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Con esto se despide su amigo y fiel vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	9. VIII Recuerdos y Decisiones en Pueblo

Capitulo 8: Recuerdos y Decisiones en Pueblo Paleta.

A pesar de lo intenso de la noche anterior, no pude dormir más. Un dolor de cabeza me abrumaba en ese momento lo mas seguro debido a la resaca del día de ayer. Honestamente no soy una persona que bebe demasiado pero creo que mi corazón me exigía esa cantidad de alcohol para anestesiar ese dolor punzante en mi pecho el cual seguía presente. Mis ojos ardían y mis labios estaban secos, me sentía todo un desastre. Observe mi habitación y vi que reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento, un completo caos. Un recuerdo vago de mi noche anterior se coló en mi consciente y creo que debo de decir que le di mucha batalla al pobre Brock. Nunca pensé comprenderlo ahora después de aquella ruptura dolorosa que tuvo cuando su relación con aquella mujer mayor fracasó. Recordarla a ella en ese momento me hacia querer llorar, jamás me sentí así por alguien en mi vida. Tampoco es que sea un experto en el amor, ahora que lo recuerdo solo sentí algo especial por aquella chica que…..mejor no recordar algo así ahora que me duele todo, seria un suicidio psicológico.

Me levante a ducharme y limpiar mi cuerpo ya que realmente lo necesitaba, recordar todo lo que hice anoche me llenaba de ira tanto que mi puño reacciono golpeando la pared. Aun no me sentía satisfecho con el golpe que le di a ese tipo. A pesar de que era su prometido no me importo hacerle daño aunque en este momento que lo pienso fue mas por ser el dueño de la mujer que amó mas que por lo que le hacia a May en ese momento, se que es una razón egoísta pero eso fue lo que sentí. Recordar sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza durante toda esa velada me hacia sufrir, su voz a punto de quebrarse cuando me observó me hizo sentir tantas cosas distintas en tan poco tiempo y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de tener toda la razón del mundo para odiarla por haberme mentido aun la amaba como un loco. Me sentía ilógico y estúpido, nunca pensé ser tan contradictorio en mi vida.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a preparar un desayuno levanta muertos perfecto después de la resaca, nada como sopa instantánea para este dolor de cabeza. Encendí mi televisor y empecé a cambiar los canales buscando distraerme cosa que deje de hacer cuando escuche mi microondas dar la señal de que mi manjar estaba listo. Soy una persona sencilla y no necesito mucho para ser feliz, de hecho creo que ella es lo primero lo que le pediría a la vida para ser mas feliz que nunca. Se que mi sentimiento por ella es egoísta pero acaso alguien podía culpar a un pobre mortal de haber probado el cielo y ser arrojado al infierno después eso y no pedir luego el paraíso nuevamente, de veras que tener roto el corazón me tenia filosófico. Cuando llegue a la mesa de mi apartamento y me puse a ver al televisor me fije que lo deje sin querer en uno de esos canales de chismes de sociedad, odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Es decir, a quien le interesa saber de la vida de alguien más si ya tienes suficiente con la tuya misma. Antes de que cambiara los canales vi una noticia que me termino de dar la estocada final a este dolor en el pecho. Ver como las mujeres de ese programa celebraban el compromiso de Serena con ese sujeto me hizo sentir repulsión y no pude evitar botar mi plato hacia el suelo y quebrarlo. Deposite mis brazos en la mesa y empecé a llorar de nuevo, me dolía perderla y no podía evitar desahogarme con lo que fuera.

Voltee a ver al reloj de mi apartamento y vi que ya casi era hora de ir a trabajar, honestamente era la primera vez que quería faltar desde que deje mi trabajo en Silph. ¿Por qué rayos tengo que recordar ese funesto lugar? No me sentía bien, nada bien y creo que una decisión es necesaria para poder calmarme. Merecía unas pequeñas vacaciones para recuperarme, aunque me doliera su mentira y su traición tenia que levantarme como antes lo he hecho. Pueblo Paleta era perfecto para liberar mi estrés además de poder visitar a personas importantes en mi vida, ya tenía dos años de no hacerlo además de que visitaría a alguien más la cual me he negado durante mucho tiempo en ir a verla. Era hora de confrontar mi dolor y no soy de los que se rinden solo porque si. Tome mi teléfono dispuesto a llamar al padre de Brock cuando de repente me fije en una llamada perdida. A lo mejor era Gary el cual ahora que recuerdo le prometí ayudarle con su investigación y no le invente una excusa para faltar….me va a matar. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver de quien era esa llamada, la chica que me tenía en mi estado actual se atrevió a llamarme. Me sentí realmente indignado, es decir, no le bastaba con tener a un empresario exitoso que le pudiese cumplir cualquier capricho. ¿Para que me necesitaba? A quien engaño, la alegría también se colaba entre mis pensamientos negativos hacia ella, luego me fije en la hora del intento….las dos de la mañana. Es extraño que haya intentado hablarme a esa hora, es decir, a esa hora debería de estar dormida o….con ese estúpido…. ¡No! ¡Ella no es así! Me golpee fuertemente recriminándome, ella es una dama en todas de la ley y yo soy testigo de ello. Se que me duele pero no debo de pensar en alguien así, no es mi estilo. No me podía mentir a mi mismo, había algo mas que me obligaba a rectificarme, esos ojos que me vieron cuando me despedí me empujaban a creer en ella.

Decidí ignorar el hecho por los momentos pero otro recuerdo vago vino a mi mente. ¡Recordé cuando ella hizo esa llamada! Yo vi que ella me llamaba pero colgué en vez de contestar…..soy un estúpido cuando bebo alcohol. Había algo mas que hice en ese recuerdo, le escribí y le mande un mensaje. Me apresure a buscar en la bandeja de salida asustado de haberle escrito alguna idiotez pero mi alivio fue enorme cuando vi el mensaje que se envió.

¨ _Para mis ojos tu aun estas aquí….¨_

He de admitir, puedo ser poético cuando me emborracho y creo que esta vez me ayudo. Aun no entiendo porque ella no me ha contestado pero era mejor no pensar en ello ya que imagino que estaba ocupada en su oficina como cualquier persona normal estaría un lunes por la mañana. Marque al numero de mi jefe y le empecé a explicar mi petición la cual estaba mas que sorprendido que escuchar y no lo culpaba, he trabajado incluso en días festivos y todo por escapar de ese dolor que mi anterior empleo me dejo como cicatriz.

- **Eso realmente es extraño en ti Ash. ¿Te sucedió algo?** \- El padre de Brock siempre fue muy perspicaz y hoy aplicaba lo que llego a hacer con Brock muchas veces.

- **Veo que no puedo mentirle, de hecho me siento un poco mal. No es que me encuentre enfermo o algo por el estilo pero no tengo ánimos de trabajar así que le pediré tres días de mis vacaciones.** -

- **Déjame adivinar Ash. ¿Mal de amores?** \- Dio en el blanco….

- **Si, eso es….** -

- **Entiendo lo que es eso y por tus ánimos se que te ha afectado. Tomate los tres días y si necesitas mas solo llámame, hare que estos buenos para nada te cubran.** \- He de admitir que la estación de servicio ha sido un escape en mi vida que realmente me ha ayudado a soportar todo lo que he vivido y aun sigue apoyándome.

- **Se lo agradezco realmente.-**

 **-No tienes porque muchacho, por cierto aquí mi hijo esta molestándome para hablar contigo. ¿Te lo paso?-**

 **-Claro-** Brock evito que hiciera una locura y realmente haber invertido lo zapatos por primera vez era raro.

- **¿Todo esta bien Ash? Escuche que te tomaras unos días de vacaciones.-**

 **-Todo está bien amigo, solamente necesito ventilar mis sentimientos y pienso ir a Pueblo Paleta.-**

- **Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme a mi o a Misty.-** Ojala no le haya contado nada ya que conociéndola mataría a la pobre Serena.

- **De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo Brock.-**

 **-¡Para eso estamos los amigos Ash!-** El siempre me hacia sentir el calor del hermano que nunca tuve, me siento afortunado por ello. Quien diría que aquella depresión de Brock hace unos años por la profesora con quien salió fuera tan duro, ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Luego de colgar empecé a empacar un poco de ropa y cosas personales en mi mochila ya que estaría esos tres días meditando acerca de que hacer de aquí en adelante con Serena. Abrí mi teléfono y revise una de las fotos que compartimos en el festival de Fucsia. Todo eso lo sentí tan real, me parecía imposible que fuese una mentira de ella, no se si era que mi corazón y mi razón tenían un encuentro de boxeo o de lucha libre dentro de mi ser pero es que algo no cuadraba con toda esa situación. Aun así tenia que primero deliberar y también decidir que hacer. Vi el desorden que tenia en mi recamara pero hasta que volviese me iba a dedicar a la limpieza.

Al salir vi a mi casero regando sus plantas y decidí saludarlo y avisarle de por si que no estaría en tres días, no quería preocuparlo tampoco ya que el ha sido realmente una persona muy comprensiva cuando he tenido problemas en pagarle el alquiler.

-¡Buenos días Blaine!-

-¡Ash! Gusto en verte esta mañana. ¿Ayer llegaste un poco pasado de copas no es así?- Creo que desperté a mas de un vecino además de molestar Brock.

-Lo lamento Blaine.-

-No te preocupes Ash, se que no eres una persona que se la pasa bebiendo todo el tiempo. ¿Tu razón tienes que tener no es así?- Todas las personas que me conocían creo que tenían cierta maestría en psicología la cual no me había enterado, dio en el blanco también.

-Tuve mis razones señor.-

-No se cuales puedan ser, pero si mi consejo te vale, cualquier decisión que tomes recuerda siempre hacerlo con cabeza fría pero con tu corazón en llamas.- ¿Eh? A veces Blaine era muy confuso con sus analogías pero por cortesía le agradecí con una sonrisa. ¿Quién sabe, a lo mejor esa frase me podría ayudar alguna vez?

-Muchas Gracias, por cierto, iré a Pueblo Paleta y no estaré en la ciudad en tres días. -

-Ya veo. Haces bien muchacho. Ten buen viaje y recuerda que también aquí es tu casa.- Con eso me despedí de mi casero y junto a mi fiel amiga partimos rumbo hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Para poder llegar a la salida y colocarme en transito con la carretera principal debía de pasar cerca de la estación de servicio. Antes de poder cruzar un semáforo en rojo me detuvo, voltee a ver hacia el camino a la estación y vi que estaba lleno el día de hoy, definitivamente tenia que compensarlos a todos por estos días de descanso. Me sorprendí mucho cuando en uno de los carriles contrarios frente a mi vi reconocí un automóvil. ¿No puede ser…es acaso…ella…Serena? ¡En efecto era su auto! Sentí demasiado temor de encontrármela, no me sentía nada listo para poder tener ese encuentro con ella. Miles de preguntas se hicieron en mi mente como primeramente que rayos hacia ahí si debería de estar trabajando. Decidí no apostar a mi suerte y tuve que dar vuelta atrás para rodear y evitar mi encuentro con ella.

Al salir a la carretera principal no pude evitar pensar en ese posible encuentro y broma del destino. Ahora que lo pienso bien todos mis encuentros con ella han sido de esa índole. No se quien este jugándome esta broma en algún plano divino pero debería de parar o me dará un ataque al corazón. Decidí mejor que no debía de pensar mas en ello y me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi destino, el lugar donde naci.

=======================Horas después, Apartamento de Serena======================

Me siento mas calmada ahora que se que mi amado se encuentra bien, bueno a lo mejor no mucho por lo que hice pero la conversación con Brock me calmó mas de lo que pensé. Ahí me encontraba yo recostada en la cama pensando en los besos que compartí con él y que con tantas ganas quería volver a saborear. Soy una tonta como bien me dijo Gary, una completa tonta y una cobarde por no enfrentar las cosas como era debido. Agarre el peluche de Eevee que el me regalo y lo abrace con fuerza pidiéndole al cielo que ese sentimiento que yo poseía llegara hacia a mi azabache adorado de cualquier manera. Me puse a revisar la red con mi teléfono ya que mucha de las cosas que Brock me revelo me tenían algo confundida. ¿Ash tenia un puesto ejecutivo en Silph Co.? No quería subestimarlo pero es que era casi imposible de creer, es la compañía que actualmente tiene el mejor status en el mundo, la multinacional que todo profesional le envidiaría. Khristophe incluso aplico una vez ahí y lo batearon miserablemente, he de admitir que ese pensamiento me hizo reír y al mismo tiempo me hizo feliz al saber que Ash era tan capaz. ¿Por qué dejo ese lugar de trabajo?

Con todas esas preguntas me puse a navegar tratando de buscar información acerca de la multinacional, solo encontré publicidad y oportunidad de negocios en la red. Las noticias de la multinacional eran realmente escasas ya que lo único que pude encontrar fue artículos de obras benéficas e inversiones en otras regiones. Ya a punto de rendirme encontré un pequeño blog el cual contenía un titulo interesante. ¨ _Crueldad Laboral: La verdadera cara de las multinacionales.¨_

He de admitir que el titulo era demasiado sugestivo, por lo general las grandes multinacionales son acusadas y demandadas por pequeñeces así que me parecía normal ya que incluso en mi compañía este tipo de eventos solía suceder. Vi a la dueña del blog y me asombre al ver que era de una reportera de Kalos. La lejanía de ambas regiones prácticamente hacia que las noticias entre ellas fuera casi nula, de hecho yo casi no conocía nada de la región. Empecé a leer un poco acerca del articulo el cual realmente me pareció realmente interesante, relataba como la presión laboral en las compañías de Kanto eran inhumanamente demandantes al punto del quiebre psicológico de los trabajadores. ¿Tratos Inhumanos? Definitivamente algo aquí no andaba bien. ¿Acaso Ash sufrió algo así? Seguí con mi lectura para enterarme como las compañías de renombre ocultaban los hechos más peligrosos para la reputación de la compañía. Vi una lista de ejemplos de artículos en la base de datos de sitios web de periódicos internacionales y entre ellas una me llamo la atención. " _Silph Co. niega muerte de trabajador en sus oficinas."_ Utilice el híper enlace pero para mi mala suerte la pagina ya no existía. Me pareció bastante extraño ya que según el enlace era del periódico de mayor trascendencia en Sinnoh. Me sentí consternada, todo era raro y me llenaba de más interés en conocer sobre el pasado de mi amado. Note la fecha de publicación de ese blog y todo cuadro mas para mí cuando leí que tenia fecha de dos años atrás.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en ese momento, ya no sabia en ni que pensar. Me puse a revisar las fotografías que me tome con Ash y al recordar esa noche en los bolos junto a sus amigos volví a ser feliz. Ver como sonreía en ese momento me era imposible pensar que sufrió algo de una magnitud terrible. Anhelaba sus palabras, mis deseos de estar en ese momento junto a el estaban atrapados en el hielo de la realidad. Solo el calor de su piel había sido capaz de liberar todo lo que realmente era yo, todo lo que realmente quería hacer. Ash era el artífice de que por primera vez me sintiera libre….

 _Con esos pensamientos y sentimientos la joven kalosiana durmió. La falta de sueño y las emociones intensas la habían cansado al extremo. Sus lágrimas se habían secado y sus anhelos pedían a gritos ser libres de la prisión que la sociedad le imponía. Vivir para ella o vivir para los demás, en sus sueños al menos la primera opción era la que ella no dudaba en elegir._

==================A la mañana siguiente, Pueblo Paleta=========================

El sol tocaba la ventana de la habitación de mi hogar, aquel lugar donde crecí y fui feliz con mis padres. Era extraño volver aquí luego de dos años de ausencia. Lo único que pude hacer al volver fue abrir la puerta de mi casa e ir a la habitación donde hace varios años jugaba con Gary muy a menudo- Solo recordé echarme en mi cama y mi sueño rápidamente me capturo. Era nostálgico ver todo como si el mismo tiempo hubiese mantenido intacto el lugar hasta el momento de mi regreso. Salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a explorar mi hogar el cual millones de veces hice cuando era un niño. Bajar por las escaleras me recordaba cuando me deslizaba en el barandal, aun recuerdo la vez que me caí y en mi cabeza se formo un gran chichote. Recuerdo como mi madre en vez de regañarme que era lo que merecía simplemente me curo y no precisamente por el efecto de la medicina sino mas bien por el calor maternal que ella naturalmente emanaba.

Cada rincón de la casa era nostalgia pura pero no tenia mucho tiempo para recordar cada sentimiento, hoy tenia que salir primero a visitar al abuelo de Gary y luego tenia que visitarlos a todos ellos en especial a ella, le debía todo eso y mas. Cuando llegue al garaje y ver a mi vieja amiga ahí parqueada solo me hizo recordar cuando mi padre originalmente era el dueño de ella. Las noches cuando se dedicaba a darle mantenimiento y yo lo observaba feliz eran memorias las cuales eran un tesoro en mi vida. Cada frase que mi padre me enseño quedo grabado en mi ser, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que conviví con el, fue el mejor padre de todos.

Luego de remembrar mis experiencias de mi niñez, me dirigí hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa tal vez a unas cuantas cuadras así que decidí ir a pie. El viejo profesor siempre fue mi segunda figura paterna luego de la muerte de mi progenitor, cada consejo que me daba era como si el mío mismo me lo brindara, creo que ayudaba el hecho de que también el fue quien encamino a mi papa en su camino en la vida. Llegue por fin al laboratorio, no ha cambiado en nada durante años, aun conserva esa vista nostálgica. Toque la puerta y la persona quien salió a atenderme fue a la quien menos esperaba.

-¿Ash?-

-¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vi como sus nervios se apoderaron de ella aun no entiendo el porque hasta el sol de hoy cada vez que me observa. Según Gary ella era una chica de mucha confianza en si misma y muy lista a pesar de que fuese menor que nosotros por dos años. ¿Ahora que lo pienso no debería de estar trabajando en la oficina de….Serena? Ouch, me hizo recordarla.

-Estoy ayudando al profesor Oak con su investigación, Gary vino ayer con unos especímenes acuáticos de Ciudad Carmín. Tome libre esta semana de la oficina ya que esa fue mi condición para aceptar el trabajo ya que mis responsabilidades universitarias son prioridad. La señorita Yvonne me dio la semana ya que el trabajo se ha reducido considerablemente.- Y otro recuerdo más de lo maravillosa que podía ser esa mujer. Ven a pueblo Paleta me dije a mi mismo, te ayudara bastante me dije.

-Ya veo, eso es impresionante Dawn. ¿Se encuentra el profesor hoy?- Note como sus nervios volvieron mas cuando la adule un poco y con vergüenza asintió. Ambos entramos y procedió a guiarme hacia la oficina del abuelo de Gary. Vi como se le dibujo una sonrisa al verme y rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrazarme.

-¡Muchacho! Que sorpresa verte en pueblo Paleta.-

-Decidí tomar unas vacaciones profesor, necesitaba relajarme un poco y nada mejor que mi hogar para hacerlo.-

-¡Bien pensado muchacho! En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre.- Sonreí al recibir la comparación, siempre ha sido mi meta ser como lo fue mi padre, una persona honesta y un buen padre de familia. El hecho de imaginarme cumplir esa meta con esa peli miel que conocí en ciudad Azafrán hacia que volviese mi semblante de tristeza.

-Dawn déjanos solos por favor, imagino que la razón de tu visita no es explícitamente solo para ver mis investigaciones.- Solo pude asentir ante la verdad que descubrió sin siquiera preguntármelo. La joven de cabello azul salió dejándonos solos para poder conversar a gusto y ambos nos sentamos frente a frente en su escritorio.

-¿Café?-

-Estoy bien, gracias profesor.-

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita Ash?- Vi como el abuelo de Gary poso sus codos sobre la mesa y me quedo observando esperando mi respuesta.

-Necesito conversar sobre un tema delicado.-

-Imagino que es el mismo problema que Gary me comento el día de ayer.- ¿Gary? ¿Que vela tenia en este entierro?

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Es mejor que me cuentes todo de tu boca primero.- Acepte su proposición y empecé a contarle todo lo que he vivido todas esas semanas junto a Serena, la mujer que me había llevado al paraíso y la responsable de transformar todo ese bonito sentir en dolor. Le conté cada detalle como por ejemplo como la conocí lo cual me traía una sonrisa al recordar ese curioso evento. Relate también como nos confesamos el amor mutuamente y las pequeñas salidas que habíamos disfrutado hasta que llegue el momento de relatar lo de hace dos noches. Aun sentía amargura en mi corazón al recordarla junto a el y eso transformaba mi semblante a uno depresivo. Luego de escuchar todos los detalles el profesor se recostó en su silla y empezó a pensar que decirme acerca de todos los eventos.

-Puedo decir que has vivido mucho con esa joven a pesar del poco tiempo que tienes de conocerla.-

-Ni se lo imagina profesor.-

-Ciertamente puedo decir que todo lo que sucedió fue grave y es comprensible tu reacción. Antes de seguir con lo que quiero decir necesito que me respondas algo. ¿Amas a esa joven?- Una pregunta realmente dura característica de su profesión y fama. Cualquiera podría decir que es imposible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo de una persona, pero esa joven era la excepción a la regla.

-Estoy convencido que estoy enamorado de ella profesor.- Firmemente lo declare y era raro, en ese momento debería solamente odiarla y despreciarla pero parece que mi corazón había ganado por nocaut a mi razón.

-No dudaste muchacho, de veras que si caíste en las manos de esa chica.- Con una sonrisa el profesor me daba ese gesto de orgullo que pude percibir en el.

-Cada segundo que he vivido junto a ella ha sido tan intenso que pareciese que la conozco de hace años. Me duele mucho lo que paso pero aun no entiendo porque estoy creyendo en ella tanto a pesar de todo lo que sucedió. Eso es lo que me tiene confundido.- Esa contradicción en mi alma era lo que me carcomía, mi lógica a pesar de haber perdido aun insistió en odiarla pero recordar su tristeza y su dolor reflejado en esos bellos azules hacían dudar mi lógica.

-Primeramente muchacho, el amor que le tienes hace que tu fe en ella sea así de fuerte, además desde chico has sido una persona muy observadora y ese es uno de tus dotes naturales. ¿Cuándo llegaste a la mesa antes que ella notara que eras tu, cual era su gesto con su acompañante?- Por eso el era el experto en la vida, podía pensar con cabeza fría. Creo que por toda la explosión de emociones no me percate de ello pero si recuerdo cada una de sus miradas antes y después de toparnos.

-De hecho ahora que lo menciona, no estaba contenta. Parecía como si estuviesen discutiendo.-

-Ya veo. ¿La viste disfrutar su velada?- Recuerdo que May y Brock me hicieron leves comentarios acerca de todo lo que habían sido testigos y en todas había algo en que coincidíamos, ella no estaba disfrutando si no todo lo contrario.

-No pude ver nada de eso, al menos por mi parte.-

-Por todo lo que me has dicho y lo que se puedo deducir que a lo mejor esa cena que ella tenía no tenía un carácter romántico. Puede que sea una hipótesis pero a lo mejor ellos discutían y quien sabe, a lo mejor la razón eras tu o al menos tienes culpa de ello- Ahora estoy realmente confundido. ¿Qué culpa podría tener yo?

-¿No te has preguntado nunca quien es Serena en realidad?- Otra pregunta que me colocaba en jaque, ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de su vida en Kalos ni lo que ella es mas allá de lo que conozco actualmente de ella.

-¿Usted sabe acaso profesor?-

-Te lo contare. Veras, Serena Yvonne es hija de una de las familias mas adineradas de Kalos. Ellos son dueños de las minas de minerales más antiguas de la región. Podríamos decir que ella es parte de la alta sociedad en Kalos.- ¿Eh? Sabia que Serena era asombrosa pero nunca pensé que tuviese ese status social. Me sentí muy sorprendido por el hecho de quien me vine a fijar.

-Yo no lo sabía….-

-Y apuesto todo lo que quieras que tampoco te hubiera importado. ¿No es así?- De hecho tenia toda la razón, yo me enamore de la hermosa mujer la cual me regalo miles de sonrisas y sus adictivos labios. Me importaba un comino si era la Reina de Kalos o una persona de humilde procedencia, yo siempre hubiera caído atrapado a sus bellos ojos y en sus dulces palabras. Le asentí al profesor dándole una sonrisa de confirmación a lo cual el respondió de la misma manera.

-Según lo que tengo entendido por estudios de mi colega en Kalos, las minas han sido explotadas por años y la producción de los minerales se ha ido disminuyendo en los años. A pesar de eso la familia Yvonne ha sido capaz de solventar todo en las últimas décadas.- Eso genero una duda en mi ser y tenia que resolverla ya que esa era la razón de todo mi embrollo.

-¿Quién es el otro sujeto? Vi el anuncio de su compromiso por televisión ayer en la mañana cosa que no me gusto mucho.-

-El es Khristophe Amethyst. El es un empresario y pintor famoso de la región Kalos. Los negocios de la familia Amethyst también se relacionan con la minería ya que ellos también son poseedores de varias minas en la región. Por lo general en las altas familias elites de esa región arregla matrimonios para unir patrimonios y crecer económicamente.- Eso siempre me pareció estúpido, uno tiene el derecho de escoger de quien estar toda la vida. No importa si se llega a fallar en el camino al final fue tu decisión lo que llevo a la felicidad o al fracaso.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Cree que ella no quiere ese compromiso?-

-Es posible Ash. Pero solo hay una manera de saberlo.-

-Confrontarla…- Era algo que estaba destinado a pasar pero aun no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

-Tienes que salir de la duda Ash y tú eres el único que puedo hacerlo. Tienes mejor dicho dos opciones, olvidar todo y reiniciar tu vida o luchar por la mujer de la cual te has enamorado. Tu eres experto en levantarte del fracaso así que no debería de ser difícil tomar la decisión.- En eso tiene razón, nunca me he rendido a pesar de que mi vida no ha sido fácil, de hecho la vida de nadie es fácil pero al menos yo no iba a lamentarme toda la vida sobre mis problemas, errores o faltas. La conversación con el me había llenado de determinación e iba a confrontarla.

-¡Tiene razón profesor! ¡Cuando regrese a la ciudad iré por ella!-

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer muchacho, no debes de dejar remordimientos para el futuro.- Tome mi decisión, pasara lo que pasara, enfrentara a quien enfrentara, iba a saber la verdad. La fe que le tenía a ella debía de tener un fundamento y lo iba a descubrir. La tristeza desapareció y fue reemplazada por la necesidad de verla.

-Gracias por todo profesor. Realmente me ha salvado la vida mas de una vez.- Claro que lo había hecho mas de una vez, desde que tengo uso de memoria el hombre siempre fue quien me apoyo en todo momento. Nos dimos un abrazo fraternal y el me escoltaba a la puerta ya que era momento de ir hacia mi próxima visita.

-¿Piensas ir a ver a tus padres Ash?-

-¡Claro! Pero también planeo visitar a alguien más profesor….-

-Era tiempo ya muchacho que encontraras paz en tu alma.- No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad ya que había regresado a mi pueblo. Se que he sido un cobarde y me tomo huir de nuevo para confrontar mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Iba a cambiar todo y solo yo podía hacer ese cambio en mi vida. Cuando ya caminaba hacia mi casa note que alguien iba me perseguía desde largo y al voltear ver me fije que era Dawn la que gritaba mi nombre. Me pareció extraño verla tan apresurada, a lo mejor al profesor se le olvido encomendarme algo.

-Que bueno que te alcance Ash…- Ella llego hacia mi visiblemente cansada por la pequeña corrida que dio para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Dawn?-

-No pensé que te irías tan pronto. Yo quería invitarte este fin de semana al centro comercial de ciudad Azulona.- ¿Una salida con Dawn? Me parecía completamente raro.

-Nunca pensé que fueses del tipo de chica directa Dawn.- Me vi tentado a bromear con ella ante tal proposición cosa que la hizo ponerse nerviosa y a negarme rápidamente.

-¡No es eso! Es que May me conto lo que hiciste por ella y lo que les había propuesto a ti y a Brock.- Recordé ese pequeño detalle que se me olvido por todo el relajo que se armo en el restaurante y ate hilos sueltos, la chica de Hoenn conocía a la muchacha de Sinnoh.

-Cierto ahora lo recuerdo. Creo que me parece buena idea, me gustaría tener una reunión.- Vi su mirada de felicidad cuando acepte cosa que me hizo gracia. Honestamente necesitaba un respiro de todo lo que había sucedido y eso era perfecto para salir de esta depresión que me propuse a superar.

-¡Excelente! Sera el ¡El domingo al mediodía! ¡Almorzaremos y nos divertiremos muchísimo!-

-De acuerdo, lo anotare en mi ocupada agenda, hare un espacio para dicho evento con ustedes.-

-Muy gracioso Ash. ¿Entonces nos veremos ahí?-

-¡Cuenta con ello!- La siguiente acción me tomo por sorpresa, cuando iba a despedirme ella se acerco hacia mi y planto sus labios en mi mejilla izquierda. La quede viendo algo sorprendido mientras ella me mostro una sonrisa inocente y corrió de nuevo hacia el laboratorio despidiéndose de mi con su mano al aire mientras corría y me observaba a lo lejos. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Cualquier fuerza divina que este jugando al dios caprichoso conmigo, por favor deténgase que ya tengo suficientes problemas. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a casa a descansar, lo mejor era ir a mi siguiente parada en el último día.

=====================Al día siguiente, Oficinas de Serena==========================

Regresar al trabajo y a mi realidad no había sido algo significativo pero era desalentador para mí. Aun no he resuelto mis problemas y a fuerza tenia que estar aquí. Envidiaba a Ash que tenía esa facilidad, lo extraño mucho. Me he malacostumbrado a sus mensajes diarios en la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo y en la noche al menos. El endulzaba mis días de simple sabor y de veras anhelaba sus palabras como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida por nada ni por nadie. Aun estaba interesada en lo que leí el día de ayer en ese blog. La espera de volverlo a ver me estaba matando. Lo que me tenía contenta es que el día de hoy iba a regresar a la ciudad. Mi corazón saltaba de emoción ante ese hecho pero también sentía temor por la reacción que tomaría si me volvía a ver. Tome el pedazo de papel que Gary me dio esa noche y leí la dirección donde el vivía, de veras estaba meditando ir a su apartamento para enfrentarlo. Tenia que tener valor y nada me iba a detener, estaba esperando con ansias la hora de salida para ir directamente a su casa y dejar de ser cobarde de una vez.

Las horas pasaron angustiosamente y yo estaba más que ansiosa por salir de ahí. Volver a verlo era lo que tanto anhelaba, quería pedirle perdón y llorar sobre su pecho al menos eso es lo que mi corazón me exigía constantemente en estos momentos. Escuche como tocaron la puerta y me pareció extraño que Dawn no me anunciara la visita y luego recordé como ella había tomado los días libres por las investigaciones en su universidad. Me toco caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla y quien estaba frente a mi era nada menos que la persona que no quería ver nunca más.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Khristophe?- Me sentía indignada con su sola presencia y tenia tantas ganas de azotarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi prometida acaso?- En ese momento intento besarme a lo cual me pude alejar y con la peor cara que le podía brindar a alguien lo recibí.

-No olvides colocarle el prefijo ex a ese titulo.-

-Eres demasiado injusta Serena.-

-¿Injusta? ¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¡Tú casi pones en la cárcel a una chica inocente por tu estúpido traje! Si yo soy injusta tu entonces eres un canalla sin escrúpulos

-Serena por favor recapacita. Todo ya esta listo para nuestra boda y tú quieres echarlo todo por la borda por una estupidez.-

-No es una estupidez Khristophe, así como te lo dije esa noche te lo vuelvo a repetir acá y a donde tu quieras. No te amo en lo más mínimo.- Mis palabras le dolían ya que vi como sus lagrimas empezaron a derramar de su rostro.

-No puedes hacerme esto Serena….-

-Lo siento, pero un futuro junto a ti seria un infierno si juzgo lo que paso esa noche en el restaurante.- Se que me estaba aferrando a ese evento pero era lo que necesitaba para poder zafarme de su presencia de una vez por todas. En ese momento su semblante volvió a cambiar y otra vez me observo con aquellos ojos maquiavélicos que nunca había conocido.

-¿Entonces no te importara que tu padre pague su deuda con mi familia no es así?- Otra vez estaba con esa amenaza, me prometí a mi misma no ser cobarde y lo confrontaría.

-¡Porque no hablas bien de una buenas vez y me explicas toda esa estupidez que balbuceas!- Mi paciencia llegaba a los limites y ahora entendía a la perfección la razón del platazo en su rostro dado por Ash, recordarlo me daba valor.

-Las minas de tu familia solo han producido un 50% de su capacidad normal durante estos dos últimos años. Sus deudas por los lujos que ustedes poseen los han dejado casi en la bancarrota. ¿A quien crees que vino tu padre a pedirle un préstamo millonario cuando todos los bancos de la región le negaron uno?- Este sujeto ya me tenia harta. ¿Es que no podía hacer otra cosa que chantajearme y peor aun, usando a mi familia para ello?

-Seré directa contigo Khristophe, si crees que de esa forma lograras obligarme a atarme a ti, estas equivocado.- Los ojos del pintor se dilataron cuando vio que ni me inmute.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que pase con tu familia y su status social?-

-¡Jamás me han importado esas cosas Khristophe! Ni eso conoces de mi persona. Mi papá y mi mamá son adultos al igual que tú y yo, ellos verán como resolverán esa situación pero yo no pienso ceder ante tu chantaje.- Claro que estaba preocupada, mis padres eran lo más importante para mí pero no iba a caer en su juego, luego tendría que hablar con ellos dos.

-Serena, por favor reconsidéralo.- Ya su voz se sentía quebrada y decidí que era momento de ponerle punto final a todo este problema.

-Khristophe, te lo repetiré una vez más. Tú y yo ya no somos absolutamente nada, así que márchate de aquí por favor.

-No pienso marcharme de aquí sin una respuesta positiva de tu parte.- Empezaba ya a fastidiarme cuando de repente sentí una llamada que mi celular realizaba…..mis ojos se saltaron al ver quien de quien era esa llamada y no pude evitar que mi alegría se desbordara de mi ser.

-¡Ash!- Me tape la boca al pronunciar su nombre cuando el tipo fastidioso me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién es ese tal Ash?-

-Eso no te importa.-

-¿Es acaso ese estúpido mesero?- Se acabo, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y le solté una fuerte cachetada.

-No se te vuelva ocurrir insultarlo de nuevo, si tu quieres quedarte hazlo, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Lo deje en la oficina y corrí a toda velocidad al elevador y empecé a marcar al numero del azabache. ¡Realmente me estaba llamando! Estuve esperando respuesta pero por alguna razón me llevaba directamente al buzón de mensaje. Me pareció realmente extraño pero eso me dio la pauta que el quería verme así que mi siguiente destino era su hogar. Me dirigí a toda velocidad a la dirección que el castaño me ofreció la noche anterior, era hora de confrontarlo.

" **Serena iba dispuesta a confrontar a la persona quien ella amaba. En medio de recuerdos y memorias Ash había recapacitado y tomado decisiones que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida. ¿Acaso ellos dos tendrían su aclamado encuentro? Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola Amigos! Los saluda Taikobou con otro capitulo de Deseos Congelados. Disculpen un poco la tardanza pero es que si les soy honesto las ideas venian una tras otra y realmente el capitulo iba a ser mas largo. Lo deje hasta la llamada de Ash porque ademas de ser el bastardo que soy y dejarlo en Cliffhanger, las otras ideas caben mejor en otro capitulo. Decidi hacer al profesor Oak la figura paterna sustituta del azabache en cuestion de sabiduria y vaya que funciono XD. Espero disfruten el capitulo del dia de hoy y ya mismo me pongo a trabajar en El Reto Maximo! Ahora a los reviews OwO**

 **VirgiFedeli: Se que la espera se intensifica pero los haré esperar un poco mas! XD. Solo te dejare una frase para ello, no sera tan facil ~~ A pesar del dolor que esa revelación le pudo producir, el es muy observador e inconscientemente hizo nota mental de todo el asunto, Ash es testarudo por naturaleza XD. El azucar esta escasa pero creeme, habra sobre dosis cuando tenga que pasar XD. Serena pues esta siendo influenciada por la actitud del azabache de a poco y confrontar a Khristophe es el primer paso ~~ Ese es el objetivo del pintor que sea detestable XD! Eso me alegra mucho que lo detesten...que cruel se escucho eso XD. La confrontacion con sus padres sera luego luego, esa parte de la historia aun esta en desarrollo ~~ Como dice el buen Sora, mi rara obsesion de dar misterios pasados al pobre Ash...jajajajajaja es que lo hace realmente interesante y pues tuvo ese puesto de alta jerarquia y descuida, vive en un apartamento normal de persona que trabaja en una estacion de servicio XD Clase media-baja. El no es pobre en si pero tengo una poderosa razon de no revelar su situacion social o economica tan explicitamente ~~ D'oh! Lo siento por las tildes pero es que a veces se me escapan, prometo trata de solucionarlo XO! Hare edicion tal vez este fin de semana en algunos capitulos. Me hacia falta el jalon de orejas XD. Por cierto vi el proyecto que tienes con Sakura y me parecio interesante, a lo mejor me anime a escribir un One Shot. Gracias por el apoyo y se te espera con otro jalo...es decir otra review ! :D!**

 **Sora: Veo contigo el cielo y observo como el azucar cruza la estratosfera y se aleja de nuestro planeta para volver talvez cada cierta cantidad de tiempo XD. Las cosas no son siempre faciles pero creeme, estoy construyendo todo para un momento epico XD. Yup el buen Gary y el buen Samuel al rescate. Los Oak tienen esa virtud. Definitivamente Khristophe es detestable y realmente me divierto al escribir de el XD. Aun medito la inclusion de Giovanni pero no estoy 100 por ciento seguro. Aun construyo trama para esas partes. Lo de la renuncia a lo mejor se de en el otro capitulo, depende de como construya cierta parte ~~ Espero disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Pgarza15: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Es un buen esfuerzo el que hago pero lo hago con gusto! Gracias por el apoyo de las tres historias! :D!**

 **BrandonG95: Oh! Notaste el azucar indirecto XD. Hay escasez en la historia por los momentos pero prometo sobre dosis de epicas proporciones XD. Hay muchas personas jugando cartas realmente y pues Serena ha decidido tomar el Tauros por los cuernos ~~ Lo unico que te puedo decir sobre los misterios que Ash tiene es el de la renuncia, no fue precisamente por su dinamico ser...lo revelare pronto pronto ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Hay esperanzas XD! Solamente que las cosas deben de tomar su curso...los misterios son mi especialidad lo sabes bien ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido de ustedes el dia de hoy, hare lo posible para hacer las actualizaciones mas rapidas esta semana ~~ Suerte a todos~~! Ya-Ha!**


	10. IX La tormenta en nuestras vidas

Capitulo 9: La tormenta en nuestras vidas.

Desperté esa mañana de miércoles algo atolondrado por todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días. La platica con el profesor Oak realmente me había dado el valor suficiente para confrontar al amor de mi vida, al pensarlo de esa manera suena realmente cursi pero que puedo decir, solamente soy un hombre enamorado. Estos días he entendido lo que es sufrir por amar y realmente ahora comprendo las situaciones de muchos de mis amigos en el rubro del amor. Los rayos del sol volvían a tocarme mientras atravesaban la ventana de mi viejo cuarto de mi primer hogar. Mi visita no podía esperar mucho ya que solo tenía hasta el día de hoy para poder cumplir con aquello a que le he huido cobardemente desde hace dos años.

" _No fue tu culpa Ash."_

 _"_ _Fuiste el mejor compañero posible."_

 _"_ _No debes de culparte por lo que sucedió, fue un accidente."_

Las palabras de mis compañeros de trabajo aun resonaban dentro de mi alma y corazón. Esas frases no podían calmar mi culpa la cual aun me carcomía mi espíritu el cual desde aquel tiempo se congelo en el tiempo…..hasta que la conocí a ella. Su simple sonrisa me devolvió la vida e hizo arder mis ganas de vivir como hace tiempo no experimentaba, sus besos me dieron el aliento que necesitaba para existir y sus ojos me transformaban en el soñador empedernido del cual mis amigos por lo regular se burlaban. Serena era eso y mucho mas en mi vida y no iba a rendirme no importa si tenia que enfrentarme al mundo entero por ello yo me aseguraría de salir victorioso. Mi fe en ella me sigue motivando ya que me rehusó a creer que todo lo que hemos vivido sea una mentira.

Con esos pensamientos era ya el momento de despedirme de mi viejo hogar, todo el día de ayer me dedique a limpiar mi casa la cual estaba un poco sucia, a pesar de que fue una labor dura me sentí muy feliz de hacerlo, solo recordar también el chiquero de mi departamento me hacia no querer volver pero era necesario hacerlo ya que volvería a la vida después de mi muerte en Ciudad Azafrán. ¿Cuántas veces he muerto en esa ciudad lúgubre? La primera fue en Silph y la segunda fue en ese restaurante, a lo mejor la tercera resurrección es la vencida. Cerré con llave la puerta que me veía partir todos los días a la escuela y con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia salí de mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue tomar a mi vieja amiga e ir a la florería del pueblo la cual no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegue al lugar vi como la dueña del lugar me observo con gran alegría ya que éramos conocidos mi familia y la de ella.

-¡Ash que sorpresa! ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-Hola señora Rosewood, quisiera comprar 3 ramos de flores.- La señora entendió al instante para quienes eran dos de esos ramos ya que he sido su cliente desde la muerte de mi padre.

-¿Rosas rojas y Claveles blancos no es así?- Verla con los dos ramos prácticamente listos me hizo feliz, esas cosas pequeñas de la vida son las que dan sentido a nuestra existencia.

-Gracias señora Rosewood.-

-¿El tercer ramo es para una chica de casualidad? Los jóvenes crecen tan rápido, me hubiese gustado que mi nieta se casara con alguien como tu.- Las palabra de la señora me hacían sonrojar, ella siempre fue así de especial.

-De hecho no son para mi novia. Son para alguien mas….- Al notar mi semblante de tristeza ella capto mi dolor.

-¿Qué tipo de flores necesitas Ash?

-Lilas.-

Con lo tres ramos empacados me despedí de la señora Rosewood y me monte en mi motocicleta y empecé mi viaje hacia Ciudad Lavanda. La última vez que estuve ahí fue hace dos años y ese mismo día decidí huir para nunca volver según lo que yo pensé.

" _¡Ash tu no puedes hacerle esto a la compañía! ¡Eres nuestra pieza clave para nuestro éxito internacional!"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ustedes no son más que basura! ¡Todos ustedes ejecutivos de pacotilla no son mas que imbéciles que buscan engordar sus malditas cuentas de banco a expensas de los demás!"_

 _"_ _¿Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara lo que dices ahora?"_

 _"_ _¡El diría que estoy en lo correcto! ¡El nunca seria participe de lo que sucedió y no use el nombre de mi padre para esconder su mierda!"_

 _"_ _Este es el mundo de los negocios Ash. Se ve que no tienes su temple."_

 _"_ _¡Claro que tengo su temple! ¡Gracias a ella lo recupere de ratas como ustedes! ¡Renuncio de este mugroso lugar!"_

Recordar esos pasajes de mi vida me llenaba de ira y de decepción a pesar de que me hicieron sentir corto el viaje de dos horas. ¿Como el ser humano podía ser tan egoísta y ruin? He de admitir que había perdido fe hasta en la humanidad misma pero los amigos que me apoyaron esas horas negras de mi recorrido por la vida. Mientras iba en la carretera observe como el cielo se oscurecía con la presencia de lluvia pero no me iba a detener en mi misión. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a los portones de ese lugar, el cementerio principal de la región.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar amigo?- Vi como el encargado del lugar se acerco a mi con curiosidad de que hacia en ese lugar.

-Vengo a visitar a mis padres, ya conozco el trayecto.-

-Pero usted trae tres ramos en sus manos jovenzuelo.-

-El tercero es para la flor de mis días pasados…..-

-¡Entiendo! ¿Entonces usted es al que debo entregarle esto?- De repente sus palabras me confundieron completamente y mas aun cuando se saco un sobre que parecía contener una carta dentro de ella y procedió a entregármela.

-Hace dos años me encomendaron la labor de entregarle eso a usted jovencito.-

-¿Cómo sabe que es para mí?- Vi como el viejo sonrió y se froto su rostro con un pequeño trapo.

-Digamos que perdí una apuesta. El que me dio la orden me dijo que podría identificar al destinatario por sus marcas en sus mejillas y cuando mencionara a la flor que visitaría.- Quede sorprendido por lo especifico que fueron con el pero creo que no podía culparlo ya que el mismo estaba sorprendido. Con eso decidí hacer mi primera escala la cual era la tumba de mis padres las cuales estaban al norte del lugar. Camine unos minutos y vi los nombres de tantas personas en cada una de las tumbas que me hizo reflexionar mucho sobre la vida y la muerte. ¿Todas esas personas cumplieron sus metas? ¿Todas esas personas lograron lo que querían? Pero la más importante pregunta en ese momento que se me formulaba era la que me tenía en este lugar. ¿Acaso todos ellos amaron tan intensamente como lo hago yo con Serena?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi la tumba de mis padres. Mi corazón se lleno de un dolor diferente al que he experimentado recientemente, mi dolor nacía de la necesidad de retroceder el tiempo y tenerlos de nuevo en mi vida. Saque los dos ramos de flores y las rosas del color del nombre de mi padre fueron las primeras en ser depositadas. Los claveles blancos fueron el último obsequio que le di a mi madre antes de que partiera junto a mi padre a ese lugar mejor que nos espera a todos y por ello mi elección.

-Hola papá. Hola mamá. Aquí esta su irresponsable hijo visitándolos de nuevo. Se que ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine pero han sido años difíciles para mi. Se que no es excusa para dejar de verlos pero siempre los tengo en mi corazón a ambos, tanto las enseñanzas que tu me diste papá y la educación y amor que tu me diste mamá. He tratado de ser el hombre de bien que ustedes han deseado que fuese y me esfuerzo día a día en cumplirlo. Los extraño todos los días de mi vida y ustedes son irreemplazables para mí. ¿Se preguntaran porque estoy aquí además de venir a visitarlos? He querido contarles esto desde el día que me paso pero creo que como siempre tardo algo en poder hacerlo. Conocí a una chica de la cual me enamore y la cual me lleno de ilusión y alegría. En estos momentos no estoy del todo bien con ella por un malentendido pero no me pienso rendir con ella. Tal como tú me decías papá, nunca hay que rendirse hasta que todo se acabe. Prometo traerla a ella la próxima vez que los visite y se las presentare como es debido ya que no la pienso perder. Les agradezco haberme dado la vida para poder conocerla a ella, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi y se que ustedes me cuidan desde donde están. Los amó a los dos y les extraño a ambos cada día más.-

Mis lágrimas en ese momento se derramaban con cada recuerdo que tengo de ellos pero la más valiosa enseñanza que me otorgaron era el no rendirme jamás. Mi historia no tendría este final con Serena, yo creo en que ella lo vale y sus ojos esa noche son la razón por la que debo luchar. Por los momentos debía de olvidarla ya que tenía ahora el deber de afrontar mi otro fantasma, a uno que tenía abandonado por mi falta de valor.

La lluvia empezó a caer desde el cielo cubierto de nubes grises las cuales empezaron a golpear mi rostro de alguna manera ocultando las lágrimas que habían brotado por la reunión con mis padres y posiblemente por las que derramaría al llegar con ella. Cada paso que daba mientras me dirigía hacia ese lugar estrujaba mi corazón como si alguien lo tomara en sus manos y lo apretara con todas sus fuerzas. Mis nervios me indicaban que huyera del lugar pero mi corazón sabio insistía que tenía que seguir. Como era regular en mi despistada forma de ser llegue a otra tumba la cual tenía un lúgubre aspecto como si nadie la hubiese visitado jamás. Empecé a limpiar todo lo sucio que tenía mientras la lluvia empapaba mí ser, debía de dar gracias ya que las gotas de lluvia se confundían con el líquido que brotaba desde mis ojos. Cuando todo ya estaba mas limpio deposite el ramo de flores al cual a ella le encantaban ya que por lo general le apodaban con ellas por la belleza similar que una tenia con ella. Era el momento y ella se lo merecía más que nadie….

-Creo que has de estar sorprendida de verme hoy aquí, la verdad yo mismo lo estoy. Debo de pedirte perdón primero por eso aunque el día de hoy creo que te debo más de un millón de ellos. He sido un cobarde contigo y con mi vida, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, al menos eso me decías tú a mí. Recordar mis días junto a ti aunque no lo creas me llenan de alegría y de felicidad ya que gracias a ti aprendí a darle mas valor a mi vida. Desde tu partida mis sueños se llenan de tristeza y a pesar de todo ello aun puedo ver como tú me sonríes de la misma manera que en aquellos tiempos llenos de luz, todo este tiempo he entendido mal el significado de tu sonrisa pero me toco madurar para entenderlo. Perdóname por favor por ignorar lo que sentías, perdóname por no haberte ayudado como debí de hacerlo, perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo y perdóname por ser el idiota más grande de todos. No pienso vivir mis días mas melancólico para honrar tu sonrisa mi linda flor de oficina…..tampoco es una despedida, es un simple hasta luego ya que no pienso dejarte sola en este lugar como me he negado todo este tiempo. Nunca te olvidare Anabel y gracias por ser parte de mi vida….-

Luego de desahogar todo lo que mi corazón ansiaba decir desde hace mucho tiempo empecé a llorar amargamente mientras me arrodillaba frente a su tumba. El sonido del agua al caer tapaba el sonido de mi llanto el cual desbordaba ante la memoria de esa joven cabellos de lila la cual fue una de mis más grandes amigas. Mi dolor desbordaba con todo y realmente cada grito de dolor que soltaba hacia mi cuerpo más ligero. He soportado este dolor durante dos años y hoy por fin salía y se desbordaba con la misma furia que la tormenta empezaba a generar, aun así las flores permanecían firmes y por un instante vi como un gota que caía de los pétalos de ella emulaba a una lagrima de su rostro que al mismo tiempo me sonreía como ella lo hacia y me enseño a hacerlo de nuevo luego de la muerte de mi madre. Por alguna razón sentí que obtuve el perdón que tanto anhelaba y ese peso de mi alma desapareció…

==========Horas después===========

Honestamente hoy puedo decir que no vuelvo a creer en los pronosticadores del clima, lo que había prometido en ser un día soleado había resultado ser mas falso que un Pikachu en mi hombro, al menos estoy en uno de los restaurantes de la zona ya que no pude almorzar por el recorrido, pero aunque cualquiera que me conociese estaría realmente sorprendido de ver que había solo comido un plato del lugar. Sentí que era suficiente para mí ya que el haber ido a enfrentarme a mi pasado me hizo sentir que podía comenzar de nuevo y hablando de nuevos comienzos tenía dos cosas más pendientes. La primera era el leer el contenido de esa carta la cual el viejo cuidador me dio aunque decidí mejor leerla al llegar a casa. La segunda era la cual me había guiado a todo este viaje espiritual podríamos decir, Serena. Todo ese tiempo me quede viendo su numero de celular en mi pantalla, una mezcla de duda y miedo se formaba cada vez que deseaba marcarle. ¿Cómo me contestaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Me dejaría las cosas en claro y que no me quiere volver jamás? ¿Me diría que me ama como yo la amó a ella? Todo eso me tenía en duda pero tenia que hacerlo. Vi como la lluvia aun arreciaba fuertemente cosa que me dio mala espina ya que por lo general los viajes desde Pueblo Lavanda eran cancelados por el mal estado de la carretera, eso atrasaría mi regreso y creo que primero debía de avisar a mi jefe y procedí a marcar.

-¿ **Hola?-**

 **-Señor Flint soy Ash.-**

 **-¡Ash que bueno escucharte! ¿Ya estas de regreso en Ciudad Azafrán?**

 **-De hecho quería hablarle de ello. En este momento me encuentro en pueblo Lavanda y por la intensa lluvia que cae no creo poder llegar al menos hoy al trabajo.-**

 **-Estuve viendo las noticias hace poco y si me di cuenta de ello. ¿Veo que visitaste a tus padres?-**

 **-Lo hice, estas pequeñas vacaciones me ayudaron mucho. De veras le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí.-**

 **-No tienes porque muchacho, por cierto, mi hijo aquí esta molestando en hablar contigo.-**

 **-¡De acuerdo páselo!-**

 **-¿Ash? ¿Te encuentras bien?-**

 **-¡Lo estoy! Solo que estoy varado en Ciudad Lavanda y pues tardare en llegar.-** En ese momento escuche un suspiro de mi amigo llegando a ese tono de preocupación habitual.

 **-Seré directo contigo Ash. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando regreses?-** Su voz de seriedad implicaba que mi respuesta debería de ser referente a la joven de la cual estoy enamorado.

- **Tome una decisión Brock.-**

 **-¿Cuál es esa decisión?-**

 **-La voy a confrontar. No puedo quedarme sin saber que paso esa noche. Decidí hablar con ella y si es posible arreglar todo de la mejor manera.-** En ese momento escuche un suspiro de parte de mi amigo que denotaba…..¿Alivio?

- **Creo que es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar amigo. ¿Cuándo crees que regreses?-**

 **-Lo mas seguro mañana aunque todo depende del estado del clima y la tormenta.-**

 **-¡Entiendo! Estaré pendiente de ti todo este tiempo-** ¿Desde cuando tan pendiente de mi persona? Me parecía rara su actitud.

-¡ **De acuerdo! ¡Hasta luego amigo!-** Y con eso colgué el teléfono. Honestamente pensé que se iba a poner en mi contra o algo así cuando le mencionara mi decisión, de todos modos tenia que hacer algo y no era el momento de dudar.

Lentamente empecé a marcar el número de Serena, cada timbre que la señal daba me llenaba de pánico y nervios, es decir, el resto de mi vida estaba en juego nada fuera del otro mundo. ¡Perfecto Ash! ¡Presiónate tu mismo más de lo que te sientes en este momento! De repente escuche como contestaban el teléfono….

- **¡!ASH!-** Era ella y la note….. ¿Feliz? ¡Esa era mi esperanza! Mis labios formaron una sonrisa para que mi boca pudiese pronunciar mis intenciones pero de la nada sentí como un camarero golpeo mi cabeza con la charola lo cual hizo que mi teléfono saliera volando hacia mi vaso de refresco.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- La llamada murió en ese momento y mi grito de frustración hacia eco en el lugar. El camarero se disculpaba como podía conmigo mientras hasta el mismo gerente vino a pedirme lo mismo. Honestamente el teléfono no me importaba sino a quien llamaba en ese momento….lo peor de todo….yo soy un asco para recordar los números telefónicos. Cuando crees que todo va de maravilla siempre hay algo que sale mal….espero que al final todo sea para bien.

==================Ciudad Azafrán======================

Aquí me encontraba ahora, frente al lugar donde Ash vive, me siento nerviosa de por si de dar un solo paso ya que mis emociones están al limite. ¿El ya estará ahí dentro? ¿Cuál será su reacción al verme? ¿Me perdonaría acaso lo que hizo? Honestamente ya no podía aguantar mas pero la llamada que el me hizo hace unos minutos cuando estaba con el inútil de Khristophe me dio ese empujón que necesitaba para venir hasta aquí. Camine hacia la entrada principal y vi como era un pequeño complejo de varias habitaciones y según Gary, mi azabache vivía en el cuarto 7A. Luego de caminar unos segundos llegue a lo que parecía ser la puerta de su departamento, estoy realmente nerviosa por todo esto, es decir, que derecho tengo de venir hasta aquí, no soy nada de el básicamente…y eso me dolía. Mi pecho me duele y mi corazón es estrujado por la ansiedad de verlo nuevamente pero tenia que armarme de valor. Toque la puerta suavemente pero no hubo ninguna reacción desde dentro, volví a tocar esta vez un poco mas fuerte pero sin éxito. ¿El ya debería de estar aquí no es así?

-Si busca al señor Ketchum, el aun no ha regresado.- Me asuste al escuchar esa voz y rápidamente voltee a ver, era un señor de avanzada edad el cual traía un set de llaves en sus manos por lo que pude deducir era el casero.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, es solamente que necesito hablar con él.-

-¿Cuál es su nombre para dejarle un recado?- Todo el valor que arme se fue al caño en un segundo, el no había regresado de pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué tal si decidió no volver por mi causa? Si era así lo seguiría hasta allá si fuese necesario pero por hoy creo que me rendiré.

-Mi nombre es Serena Yvonne, no es necesario que le deje ningún recado.- Con toda mi resignación me tocaba volver a mi apartamento pero me extraño ver el rostro del seño completamente sorprendido al escucha mi nombre.

-Ya veo…..entonces retracto lo que le dije. El lo mas seguro este por venir, porque no lo espera dentro de su apartamento, de seguro a el no le molestara.- ¿Eh? Mi cara en ese momento se sentía un mar de llamas. ¿Esperar dentro de su departamento?

-No quisiera incomodar…..- No quisiera morirme de la vergüenza….

-¡No tiene por que preocuparse! Siéntase como en su casa.- Y con esa frase el me entrego su llave del apartamento y se despidió de mi muy alegre, demasiado diría yo. Ahora con esta poderosa arma en mi mano tenia que ser sabia y usarla a mi mejor beneficio.

Lentamente inserte la llave y abrí la puerta del apartamento, lentamente esta se abrió y pude notar como todo estaba muy oscuro. Busque el interruptor y con suerte estaba casi a la par de la puerta y al encender las luces vi por primera vez el departamento de mi amado. Era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor creo que perfecto como para alguien como lo es Ash, tres secciones los cuales se dividían entre su cocina, el lugar donde duerme y su baño, comparándolo con donde yo vivo ahora me siento demasiado ostentosa ya que perfectamente seria feliz viviendo aquí…con él sobre todo. ¡Que cosas estoy pensando! ¡Primero tienes que arreglar todo con Ash! Me recriminaba a mi misma cuando note el suelo sucio con bastante líquido y pedazos de un plato roto, vi como su cama al igual que la cocina estaba todo desarreglado. ¿Ash era así por lo regular? Luego recordé lo que Brock me conto sobre su repentina decisión y a pesar de llenarme de tristeza por ese hecho era entendible que tuviese prisa. No iba a quedarme aquí parada esperándole todo el día sin hacer nada así que al menos lo que podía hacer era limpiar un poco. Me dirigí hacia el baño en búsqueda de sus objetos de limpieza y en efecto encontré escoba y demás utensilios y a limpiar se ha dicho.

Con extrema cautela recogí todos los vidrios del suelo y los eche en el cesto de basura que tenía en su cocina, luego de eso seque todo ese líquido que por los fideos que pude notar deduje que había sido su comida. He de admitir que me sentía realmente feliz haciendo esto por Ash, es decir, el ha hecho mucho por mi desde que lo conocí y pues a pesar de que esto parecía pequeño era un buen comienzo.

Me sentía orgullosa, limpie mas rápido de lo que esperaba, solo me imagino su rostro al ver lo que hice y que me felicitara….y que me abrazara…..y que me besara. ¡Basta Serena! Se que lo amas mucho pero paso a paso aunque realmente deseaba eso y creo que incluso mas. Vi su cama que aun estaba desarreglada y encontré mi siguiente objetivo pero antes de comenzar una idea surgió de la cual no pude escapar porque fui demasiado tentada a hacerlo. Salte en su cama y me recosté en ella, tenia necesidad de sentir su calor y el lugar donde el dormía era lo mas cercano que tenia. Abrace su almohada y la apreté contra mi pecho y rostro percibiendo el aroma natural de la persona que amó con todo mi ser. ¿Cómo seria dormir con Ash? Me sonroje de inmediato al pensar en ello ya que también era la primera vez que tenia esta clase de deseos hacia a un hombre y me abruma al punto de sentirme peor que mis amigas de la secundaria cuando observaban jugar al chico mas popular de nuestro salón el cual termine rechazando mil veces ahora que lo recuerdo. Muchas personas se intentaron acerca a mi pero con ninguna tuve tal conexión como la tengo con Ash. Aun me arrepiento del error de haber aceptado ese compromiso con Khristophe, si tan solo hubiese sabido todo lo que me iba a pasar aquí en Kanto en ningún momento habría estado de acuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado. Mi celular empezó a sonar nuevamente a sonar de nuevo y tuve la esperanza de que fuese Ash así que lo tome rápido pero me fije que era en vez Brock. He de admitir que estaba algo decepcionada pero al recordar la ayuda que me ofreció me animo a contestarle.

- **Hola Brock.-**

 **-¡Serena! Disculpa que te llame pero es que tengo noticias para ti.-** Mi corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo cardiaco al escuchar la felicidad de mi amigo.

 **-¿Son de Ash?-**

 **-¡Lo son!-** Y con eso ya podía sentir que estaba a punto de saltar de alegría.

- **¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame!-** Parecía una niña pequeña la cual tendría un regalo pero es que así me sentía en ese momento.

- **Hay una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál deseas saber primero?-** Lo que me faltaba, un cliché pero era mejor que nada.

- **Primero la buena Brock.-**

 **-Converse con Ash hace unos minutos y lo vi completamente recuperado. Luego de eso le pregunte por la situación entre ustedes dos y me dijo que conversaría contigo acerca de ello.-** Mi sonrisa se dibujaba automáticamente, mis lagrimas querían brotar de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad y mi corazón palpitaba como si no hubiese mañana. Todo este mal momento por fin tendría su final.

- **¿En serio te lo dijo Brock?-** De hecho quería pellizcarme la mejilla para verificar que esto no era un sueño.

- **Te lo digo en serio. Me comento que pensó mucho acerca de todo y que quería arreglar todo contigo así que mantente preparada ya que lo que deseas esta por llegar.- ¡** No pude evitar rodar en su cama llena de alegría, ahora solo tenia que esperarlo unos minutos y todo volvería como antes! Pero aun faltaba la mala noticia. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para opacar esta felicidad que se desborda en mi?

-¿ **Cual es la mala noticia Brock?-**

 **-En este momento Ash esta varado en Ciudad Lavanda, parece que hay un tifón en el área y tiene incomunicada la zona. No es algo grave pero la carreteras estarán en mal estado y el gobierno siempre prohíbe la conducción hasta nuevo aviso, así que no creo que vuelva el día de hoy.-** A pesar de que no eran tan malas las noticas como lo pensé, si me sentía decepcionada ya que quería verlo hoy mismo, pero primero es su seguridad antes que nada.

- **¿No te dijo cuando volvería?-**

 **-No sabemos realmente. Por lo que he escuchado en las noticias la tormenta terminara hasta el día de mañana y según la velocidad del gobierno por lo general toma varios días esclarecer la ruta hasta Ciudad Azafrán. Lo mas seguro tendrá que tomar una desviación hacia Ciudad Azulona.-**

 **-Entiendo, será hasta la otra semana entonces supongo.-** No se si soportare tanta espera, pero tenia que hacerlo.

 **-De hecho tengo una mejor idea, tenemos una salida con Ash el domingo con unas amigas. ¿Recuerdas a May, la chica que el idiota de tu ex prometido ataco?-** Claro que la recuerdo, el idiota del pintor casi la mata del susto si no hubiese sido por mi persona especial. La palabra "amigas" me llenaba de preocupación y creo que hasta de envidia y celos. Yo quería esta ahí con el pero por los momentos tenia que aguantarme.

-¿ **La recuerdo, pero quien mas ira?-**

 **-Celosa por lo que veo….- ¡** Me descubrió!

-¡ **Lo estoy! Sabes que lo amo mucho….-** Escuchar su risa detrás del teléfono me llenaba de vergüenza y de molestia ya que era realmente incomodo.

- **Tranquila, es una conocida de May así que no creo que haya problema. Lo que te quiero proponer es que vayas a Ciudad Azulona ese día y nos encuentres "por accidente".-** Me gustaba como sonaba ese plan, era preferible que a esperarlo quizás hasta la otra semana.

-¡ **Claro! ¡Iré por el entonces!-**

 **-¡Cuenta con mi apoyo!-** A pesar de no haberlo visto hoy estaba llena de expectativa y emoción, quería ya que fuese domingo para encontrarlo y acabar con este malentendido.

Luego de colgarle a Brock, limpie el resto de la habitación de mi chico y sonreí al ver mi labor, definitivamente lo sorprenderé. Ya era un poco tarde así que me tocaba regresa a mi apartamento y descansar. La espera podría matarme pero realmente ansiaba verlo, todo volverá a ser como antes y me asegurara a que sea mejor incluso.

-Pronto estaremos juntos Ash….-

====================Pueblo paleta, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak====================

-¿Dawn, terminaste con el informe?-

-¡Se encuentra listo profesor!- Vaya que ha sido una semana agotadora, pero ha valido todo el esfuerzo además de que pude verlo entre semana a él. Desde que lo conocí me enamore perdidamente de Ash y aprovecharía este domingo. En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar y vi como May era la que me hablaba y procedí a contestar.

-¡ **Amiga! ¿Cómo estas?-**

 **-Yo muy bien Dawn, creo que ya me recupere del trauma del domingo anterior.-**

 **-Se lo debes a Ash.-**

 **-¿Imagino que quisiera cambiar puesto conmigo en este momento no es así?- ¡** Claro que si! No sabes la envidia que te tengo.

-¡ **Que cosas las que dices! ¿Aun sigue en pie la salida del domingo verdad?-**

 **-Me dan ganas de cancelarla ya que cierta amiga no me quiere confiar nada.-**

 **-¡No seas así May! De acuerdo…..si te envidio por lo que Ash hizo por ti….-**

 **-¡Lo sabia! Descuida, todo ira viento en popa para este fin de semana. ¿Qué es lo que harás Dawn al respecto?-**

 **-Lo he pensado mucho May, y creo que es hora de que confiese mis sentimientos hacia el.**

 **-¿Te vas a declarar? ¡Genial! ¡Te apoyare en todo lo posible!-**

 **-¡Muchas gracias!-** Era un hecho, no iba a desperdiciar ningún segundo mas con mis sentimientos. ¡Ash Ketchum, prepárate porque no sabes lo que te espera!

" **Caminos que se cruzan por el destino de manera cruel y tajante, las bromas del destino pueden ser las peores y ahora todo daría una vuelta ese domingo de confrontaciones y revelaciones. Una tormenta se avecina en el futuro. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con una historia mas de Deseos Congelados. Este capitulo se puede resumir en lagrimas, llamadas telefonicas y pronosticos de mal clima. He de decir que ha sido mas que todo un capitulo de transición para lo que viene. Por coincidencia de la vida los tres fics que manejo estan en puntos altos los cuales quiero escribir, el final del arco de Alola en El reto maximo, el inicio del festival escolar en Una leccion y la cita en azulona en este XD. De veras tengo trabajo en los tres. Posiblemente tarde un poco con los ultimos dos mencionados ya que tengo un viaje fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana pero hare lo posible por actualizar. Creo que tambien publicare ahora en Wattpad, he estado leyendo varias historias por ahi y pues me ha gustado al igual que FF. Creo que solo posteare Deseos y el del nombre largo ya que El reto necesita un poco mas de edicion. Por cierto tambien me concentrare en los one-shot del Amourweek asi que es posible que tambien eso me atrase XD. Creo que seran unos dos que hare ya que me surgieron ideas :P. Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ahora a los reviews!**

 **Sora: Las leyendas se les olvido decir que una enorme tormenta vendra dentro de poco en el fic XD. Por lo que pude notar Dawn no te escucho y esta dispuesta a dar la estocada final, esperemos que el Wonder Guard este activo. Siempre he visto al profesor Oak como esa figura aunque hoy por hoy parece mas Kukui que Oak XD. La escena del cementerio de hecho es una muy emotiva a mi gusto, la verdad eso desemboca las decisiones que tomo Ash y que seran parte de la trama futura que se viene. Les puedo decir que estoy ya a un tercio de la historia y me siento impaciente en escribir lo que viene! La llamada fue detenida por el poder del refresco ~~ La mala suerte que puedo crear XD. Las estupideces ya las hizo en el pasado y pues es hora de que las supere. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **VirgiFedeli: Nope! Aun falta para su encuentro! Lo siento si de esa nocion pero no es el momento, aun tengo que construir la historia para la hermosa reconciliación que tengo en mente. Vuelvo y repito, no sera facil ~~ Khristophe es un imbecil divertido de escribir XD, eso me agrada que te disguste tanto :P, aun le tengo mucho jugo que exprimir. Dawn la puedo interpretar aqui como una contradiccion de ella misma hacia sus sentimientos XD. Es timida pero es decidida y pues eso saldra a colacion mucho en los siguientes episodios. Deje bastante azucar en el fic de nombre largo y siempre dejo pizcas en el reto pero no te he visto por ahi XD. A lo mejor otra vez la Universidad ataco asi que te entiendo XD. Honestamente tengo demasiadas ideas en el dia y trato de salvarlas en mi memoria y las moldeo como mejor parezca, se que es dificil llevar muchas historias pero honestamente lo hago con mucho gusto y muchas gracias por el halago, realmente me haras sonrojar a mi XD. Lei tu capitulo y me fascino! La verdad espero que salgas del bache! Ella ya se revelo e iran a la cita pero creo que no de la forma que te esperabas XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **haruzafiro: YOLO tu no me dices que hacer XD! Bromas bromas! Lo mas seguro habra mas tension eso te puedo asegurar. Ya se revelo ese nombre ~~ Y pues si voy a joder XD! Soy malvado! Mwahahahahahaha! Nah es parte del drama ademas repito, estoy construyendo mucho para que sea todo impactante. Tengan paciencia! XD. Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **brandonG95: Dudo resolverlas de inmediato XD. Las ilusiones de la peli azul puedan que se destruyan o quien sabe. Pues la historia tomara un giro que desde hace tiempo estoy esperando y poco a poco esta llegando! El otro capitulo sera el emocionante ~~ Espero igual te guste este!**

 **Y con esto me despido gente! Me tomara un tiempo actualizar el Reto Maximo ya que me toca escribir un capitulo largo. Gracias por el apoyo de todos! Ya-Ha!**


	11. X Mis sentimientos están en otro lugar

Capitulo 10: Mis sentimientos están en otro lugar.

Sábado por la noche, cualquiera diría que vengo de una fiesta salvaje de tres días, claro que no estarían equivocados pero no de la manera que normalmente pensarían. El recorrido de esa carretera fue cruel e incluso mi vieja amiga sufrió mucho en el trayecto pero por fin he regresado a la ciudad que me ha quitado tanto. Honestamente parece que ha pasado más de un año más que días pero la espera me ha tenido en ascuas durante la estadía que gratuitamente me ofreció el gerente de aquel restaurante cuando el camarero se le ocurrió tener el peor de los accidentes.

Camine lentamente hacia mi apartamento conociendo que me tocaría trabajar un poco en limpiar todo el desorden que quedo luego de mi rabieta, me daba algo de pereza no me podía mentir pero las enseñanzas de mi padre volvían hacia mi "se un hombre pulcro en todo momento". Cuando encendí las luces vi como todo estaba limpio de la nada. ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? Mi cama estaba arreglada, mi piso estaba limpio y ningún fragmento del plato roto se podía percibir. ¿Acaso un fantasma se le ocurrió limpiar mi residencia? A veces pienso muchas locuras, lo mas seguro fue mi casero cosa que tenia que agradecerle el día de mañana al verlo, hoy solo tengo ganas de descansar.

Me recosté en mi cama y solo pude ver hacia el techo pensando que palabras iba a utilizar con Serena. Aun me siento algo dolido por todo lo que paso pero tengo que ofrecerle una oportunidad, por ella debo de dejar de ser impulsivo y pensar un poco más. Recordar su rostro feliz cada vez que nos encontrábamos era lo que anhelaba en esos momentos. ¿Acaso ella pensaría lo mismo sobre mí en este momento? Su voz emocionada me indicaba que podría ser así y eso era suficiente para llenarme de valor y confrontarla. Lastimosamente tendría que ir hacia ella otro día aunque yo quisiera que fuese mañana, tenia el compromiso con las chicas y Brock y pues no soy una persona que falta a su palabra. Un poco de relajación me servirá para terminar mis vacaciones.

================Al mismo tiempo, Apartamento de Serena=================

Ha sido una semana muy estresante con tanto pedido y trabajo en la oficina aunque debía de ser agradecida ya que eso me entretenía de mis pensamientos acerca de Ash. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa de volver a verlo y abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más! He platicado con Brock todos estos días en como podríamos planear ese encuentro "accidental" y he de admitir que sus ideas son geniales. La terraza del centro comercial era el lugar ideal para tener mi plática con mi querido azabache, no nos molestaría nada ni nadie. Tengo que lucir radiante para él y convencerlo de que todo es un malentendido, esa era mi meta. Aun me pregunto que pensara al ver su apartamento limpio…..cuando se lo cuente seguro se alegrara y… ¡kyah! Me siento una quinceañera…..tal vez la que nunca fui.

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a ver las estrellas desde mi ventana, deseaba que ellas me dieran la oportunidad de llegar hacia Ash nuevamente, se que no he sido la mejor persona pero quería cambiar y ser como él lo era. Abrace nuevamente ese Eevee que me regalo, insisto en mi pensamiento que anhelaba que fuera Ash en mis brazos pero era lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento.

Aun con toda mi emoción de volver a verlo tenia otros pensamientos acerca de su pasado. ¿Por qué habrá renunciado a Silph Co.? ¿Tendría que ver con lo que leí en el blog de esa reportera? Primero lo primero, arreglar todo y luego interrogarlo. No es que sea curiosa o una chismosa, pero su bienestar es algo que me preocupa bastante. Aunque nunca vi una señal de depresión o algo similar quería ser su apoyo si de verdad algo pasó. Mañana seria el primer paso en saber esas respuestas, por lo momentos me tendré que conformar con verlo en mis sueños y se que eso cambiara pronto.

==================Siguiente día por la mañana========================

Otra vez en el semáforo donde la encontré la primera vez, por lo que veo el destino le encanta colocar lugares frecuentes para mis momentos claves. Hablar con Brock en la mañana y haberle dicho que regrese anoche sin avisarle lo había puesto de mal humor, aun no entiendo el porque de esa reacción. Quedamos en que llegaría a las 10 de la mañana a la estación de servicio para que fuéramos juntos ya que May y Dawn nos esperarían directamente en Ciudad Azulona. La estación por lo regular cerraba los domingos ya que la clientela era baja por lo regular, solo en ocasiones especiales requerían que estuviésemos los fines de semana completos. Al llegar vi como Brock me esperaba junto a su motocicleta y simplemente me estaciones para primero saludarlo.

-¡Brock!-

-¡Ash! Pensé que te quedarías toda la vida en Ciudad Lavanda.- Nos dimos un abrazo fraternal fuerte como si no nos hubiésemos visto desde hace mucho, aunque honestamente así parecía.

-No es mi culpa que ese tifón atacara a la ciudad, no sabes la odisea que he vivido para regresar.-

-¡Bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí!-

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Llamamos a las chicas primero para confirmar?-

-Claro, déjame les marco yo ya que tu no tienes teléfono…-

-Tenías que recordármelo, créeme que aun quiero golpear en el rostro a ese mesero.-

-¿Ibas a utilizar un vaso o tal vez la mesa?- Empezamos a reír ante la clara referencia al golpe que le di al tipo arrogante la semana pasada y luego empecé a perder un poco la alegría al recordarla a ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de Serena?- Lo vi seriamente, en una semana podía cambiar todo y quería comprobar al menos que no hubiese nada malo. Es como dicen, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse.

-No se mucho mas que tu Ash, hemos estado ocupados toda la semana en la estación y pues ella ni se ha aparecido por acá.- Era lógico pensar en ello, no creo que haya querido confrontarme luego de lo que paso, incluso a mi me tomo un viaje a pueblo Paleta y a Ciudad Lavanda para ordenar mis ideas. Era definitivo, después de esa salida la invitare a almorzar mañana y por fin conversaremos…aunque por alguna razón ver la sonrisa de Brock me daba que me ocultaba algo…..a veces puedo ser muy paranoico.

==============Al mismo tiempo, Departamento de Serena=============

¡Hoy era el día! ¡He esperado como una loca a que llegara el domingo y por fin llego! He estado completamente indecisa toda la mañana en que puedo ponerme. ¿Algo casual o algo formal? Casual era lo mas idóneo ya que mi accidente debía de ser lo mas natural. Haber conversado con Brock temprano y terminar de darle los toques finales a nuestro plan me lleno de mucha vitalidad. Ash regreso…..escuchar esas noticias me hacían tan feliz, mi dulce amor volvió a mi…..bueno no exactamente pero iba a hacer que fuese así.

Al final de un par de horas por fin decidí que ponerme, una blusa rosa sin mangas, unos jeans ajustados y un par de deportivas que hacían juego con mi atuendo, perfecto para mi encuentro accidental con mi azabache. Tengo que admitir que estoy nerviosa, es decir, no se que reacción tendrá Ash al verme, no creo que sea la mas cordial pero si yo estuviese en sus zapatos creo que reaccionaria peor. Me duele el pecho solo de pensar lo mucho que lo hice sufrir y tenia que retribuirle lo lindo que el ha sido conmigo. ¡Ánimos Serena, tu puedes reconquistarlo!

No pude seguir animándome más porque escuche el timbre de mi apartamento. Hoy no espero a nadie, la única manera de averiguarlo pues era ver quien era. Antes de abrir la puerta observe quien era a través del mirador que tenia mi puerta instalada y mi sorpresa y asco aumentaron al ver quien era…..Khristophe…. ¡Porque seguía insistiéndome tanto! ¿Es que acaso mas clara no podía ser? Le di una cachetada, lo deje botado en el restaurante y en la oficina…acaso quería un puntapié también. Lo peor de todo es que podía atrasarme hacia mi meta. No tenia de otra, tenia que despacharlo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Khristophe?- No planeaba abrirle hasta que se fuera, si estuviera aquí adentro lo mas seguro se quedaría aquí y esta vez si me seguiría y era lo que menos quería.

-Necesito hablar contigo Serena.-

-¿Creo que deje todo claro la última vez que nos vimos no es así?-

-Me dejaste a un lado que es diferente.-

-¿No crees que el mensaje se capta por si mismo?- No podía darle esperanzas, por ningún motivo tenia que hacerle creer que tenia la mínima oportunidad, todas esas ya estaban reservadas para mi persona especial.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que conversemos.- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Tener un Snorlax en frente de mi puerta! Tener ese recuerdo de mi infancia cuando jugaba a ese juego de consola portátil me hacia sentir lo desesperada que estaba en esos momentos.

-No quiero hablar contigo Khristophe. Entiende de una vez que todo se acabo entre tu y yo.-

-¡No permitiré que mi futuro contigo se acabe Serena! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti!- Y volvemos con la misma cantaleta de siempre, he de admitir que escucharlo hablar me hacia perder los estribos y al mismo tiempo desechar toda mi educación. No….yo soy una dama y no caeré tan bajo….pero si tengo que deshacerme de el.

-Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona Khristophe.- Su silencio fue mas que suficiente para indicarme que la noticia le había caído fuerte. No podía ser sutil en estos momentos…mi futuro con Ash pendía de un hilo.

-¿¡Quién es ese estúpido que se atreve a quitarme lo que es mío!?- Otra vez su verdadera personalidad salía a flote, mas para reforzar mi teoría de que el no era a quien yo quería. Si tenia que pertenecerle a alguien es a esa persona que lleno de color y calor y mi vida.

-Por ese tipo de cosas Khristophe más que amarte me das miedo. Entiende de una vez que no quiero nada contigo. Eres bien parecido, eres millonario y básicamente una celebridad en Kalos, cualquier mujer puede estar contigo sin problemas.- Ahora me tocaba negociar, a lo mejor inflándole el ego era lo indicado para que se fuera.

-A la que quiero es a ti Serena, no me importan las demás porque ninguna se compararía jamás a tu belleza.- Ughh…no puedo evitar llevar mi mano a la cara al escuchar frases de amor baratas.

-Entiende Khristophe, lo nuestro termino incluso desde antes de que tu vinieras a Kanto. Nunca me sentí bien a tu lado, nunca fuimos muy unidos, nunca me hiciste sentir plena.- Eran palabras verdaderas, brutales pero verdaderas, ya que en serio me urgía que se fuera.

-¡Puedo convencerte Serena! ¡Puedo ser mejor que ese idiota! ¡Puedo reconquistarte!- Literalmente me estaba jalando el cabello de lo testarudo que era este tipo. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

=================Dos horas después, Ciudad Azulona==================

Comparado con mi viaje de regreso esto realmente era la gloria. Nota mental, jamás salir bajo la lluvia aunque tengas demasiada urgencia. Ni yo mismo me podía engañar, mi necesidad de ver a Serena me hizo tomar esa decisión, fue peligroso pero el tiempo era mi enemigo mas grande. Al final llegamos junto a mi amigo al centro comercial el cual estaba sumamente concurrido, creo que todos querían aprovechar su domingo libre. Brock me señalo hacia por lo que vi las chicas nos esperaban, al verlas pude notar como ambas llenaron sus rostros de felicidad en especial a la peli azul de la izquierda…..aun tenia grabado en mi mente lo que paso en Pueblo Paleta hace unos días. ¿Es acaso posible que….? Es mejor no pensar en nada complicado sin razón o evidencia valida. Suficiente tengo con una chica…la cual amó a pesar de todo.

-¡Ash! ¡Brock! ¡Que bien que llegan!- Como siempre May se veía como una chica con muchas energías y honestamente estaba feliz, verla a punto de quebrarse la ultima vez que nos vimos aun hacia hervir mi sangre.

-Esperamos no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado.- Por suerte Brock sabia un atajo en medio de la vía….el trafico había sido una pesadilla.

-Hola Brock…Hola Ash.- Y he aquí la chica que me planto esa semilla de duda hace unos días, es decir, estoy decidido en luchar por la mujer que anhelo pero sus acciones últimamente han sido muy notorias. Cuanto anhelo esos tiempos donde era un idiota mas denso que el planeta Saturno.

-Hola Dawn. ¿Te fue bien con el profesor Oak?-

-¡Claro! ¡Pudimos avanzar mucho en la investigación!- Tenia un brillo en sus ojos los cuales me indicaban que se apasionaba por su trabajo, eso siempre me gusto mucho en una persona. Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que Serena converso acerca de su trabajo jamás logre ver ese mismo brillo. He perdido mucho mis dotes de observación y tengo que mejorar por el bien de ambos.

-¡Lo siento por interrumpirlos par de tortolos pero realmente tengo mucha hambre!- Escuchar las palabras de May y el sonrojo de Dawn me dieron mala espina y lo peor de todo es que al parecer Brock además de notarlo se observaba algo ansioso.

-Si quieren pueden adelantarse, olvide que tengo que hacer una llamada importante.- Con esas palabras lo vi partir. Era extraño verlo comportarse así, es decir, ni cuando se enamoraba lo cual era muy a menudo se comportaba de esa forma.

No me quedo otra que ir a reservar mesas junto a las chicas las cuales lucían muy animadas. Aun no entiendo que tiene de especial un centro comercial para estar así de feliz, a lo mejor tenían tiempo de no verse y por eso los ánimos. En fin, mi panza también me exigía comida por lo tanto Ash Ketchum, primer objetivo, un mar de hamburguesas.

=====================Al mismo tiempo, departamento de Serena=====================

¿Se puede ser más terco que una mula? Creo que encontré mi respuesta el día de hoy. Khristophe había superado su record en ser un loco obsesivo. ¡Estoy realmente desesperada, ya es la hora que me indico Brock y yo aun estoy atorada aquí en Ciudad Azafrán!

-¡Khristophe! ¡Vete de aquí ya! ¡Pareces un loco desesperado!-

-¡Es que soy un loco desesperado!- No valía nada razonar con él. No tenia idea de que hacer. De repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vi en la pantalla que era Brock. Me aleje lo mas posible y la mejor opción era mi baño. Deseaba que todo se haya cancelado y tener otra oportunidad.

- **¡Serena! ¿¡Donde rayos estas!?** \- Ya con eso era suficiente para saber que no era la única desesperada.

- **Aun estoy en la ciudad Brock….-**

- **¿Qué es lo que te pasó Serena?-**

 **-Tengo un Snorlax en mi puerta…-** Se que eso iba a dejar al moreno confundido pero tampoco me apetecía ir en mucho detalle.

- **Tienes que ser más clara Serena.-**

 **-Esta bien…..Khristophe esta aquí. He intentado de mil maneras en que se largue pero esta necio en hablar conmigo y no piensa moverse si no cumplo con sus demandas.-**

 **-Ese tipo…-**

 **-No se que hacer Brock. ¿No me digas que ya están en el centro comercial?-**

 **-Llegamos hace poco.-**

 **-¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?-** Mi prioridad más grande era mi azabache, quería que estuviese bien antes que nada.

- **No tienes que preocuparte por Ash. El se encuentra bien, pero Serena…..tienes que venir hoy si o si.-** Las palabras de Brock me estaban asustando. ¿Por qué me dio ese Ultimátum?

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso Brock?-**

 **-Solo hazme caso Serena. Pueden quitarte a Ash….mi sexto sentido me lo advierte.-** Brock soltó una enorme bomba en mi corazón. ¿Quitarme a Ash? Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo…..luego de enamorarnos los dos nunca considere ese peligro. ¿Quién podría ser esa? Momento….

-¡B **rock! ¡Quienes son esas chicas!-**

 **-No quería decirte nada Serena, el plan era para evitar todo esto. May la chica que nos acompaño en el restaurante y Dawn una de las asistentes del profesor Oak y si no me equivoco tu secretaria.-** Mi intuición empezó a sonar las alarmas. Recordé todas esas veces que Dawn vio a Ash en la oficina y en los bolos…todo tenia sentido. Ella tenía los mismos ojos que yo tengo cuando observo a mi azabache. No podía perder más tiempo, era vida o muerte ahora.

-¡ **No te preocupes Brock! ¡Llegare lo mas rápido posible!-**

-¡ **No te tardes!-** Con eso terminamos de conversar y pues era ya momento de actuar. Se que podía sonar muy dramático pero no iba a permitir que nadie se me adelantase. Sera un golpe bajo pero era la única manera que podía zafarme de Khristophe y al mismo tiempo evitar que me siguiera. Serena Yvonne…..es hora de cometer una locura.

\- Khristophe….hablaremos.- Llegue a la puerta ya preparada con mi "arma" y lista para tener mi huida perfecta.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- Lo llene de esperanza, pero ni modo…..tenia que actuar rápido.

-Solo dame un segundo….- Era todo o nada, abrí la puerta y en efecto el ahí estaba, el estaba dispuesto a abrazarme pero en ese momento ejecute mi plan el cual fue usar un paquete de harina y echárselo en la cara.

-¿¡Serena!? ¡Que rayos!- Con eso salí corriendo lo mas rápido posible lista para abordar mi coche.

-¡Lo siento Khristophe pero no me dejaste opción!- Con eso me despedí lo mas amablemente de mi antiguo novio y a toda velocidad en mi coche arranque con destino a Ciudad Azulona. Observe el retrovisor y vi como recién el bajo del complejo de apartamentos aun cubierto de harina. ¡Serena…lo lograste!

======================Al mismo tiempo, Ciudad Azulona==========================

¡Estoy satisfecho! Tenía mucho tiempo de no comer como lo había hecho. Lo que más me tenía sorprendido era como May me pudo seguir la corriente, a veces los misterios del universo estaban mas cerca de lo que te imaginas. Platicar con los chicos de cosas sin importancia y hasta a veces sin sentido de verdad me daba esa sensación de comodidad, aunque a Brock lo noto algo distraído e incluso súper ansioso.

-¿¡Qué opinan si vamos a los videojuegos!?- Definitivamente May seria el perfecto hermano menor. Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a la árcade la cual era famosa en la ciudad por ser la más grande en la región. Kanto podría tener pocas atracciones turísticas pero eran realmente atractivas una vez las pruebas.

Pasamos una hora jugando de todo un poco divirtiéndonos con los diversos juegos, he de admitir que May era una digna rival y creo que ni Gary le podía llegar a los talones en habilidad. Lo que aprendes al vivir. Si soy honesto estoy tratando de evitar a Dawn lo más posible y por una paranoica sensación siento que Brock intentaba lo mismo. No quería lastimarla, en serio me parecía una chica muy genial, incluso creo que si Serena no hubiese aparecido en mi vida ella hubiese mi candidata al amor de mi vida. Las pocas veces que he convivido con ella siempre mostro dulzura y determinación, cosas raras en una chica.

A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos vi como May arrastraba a Brock a otro juego dándome tiempo de calidad con la peli azul la cual se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Ash?- Con lo tenue de las luces pude apreciar su sonrisa y su leve sonrojo al preguntarme.

-Hace tiempo no me relajaba, fue una maravillosa idea de May.-

-¿Deberías de tener mas días así no lo crees?- Note como ella se acerco poco a poco acortando nuestras distancias. Si yo me alejaba realmente iba a ser muy descortés y como dije mi objetivo no es lastimarla.

-No me aburro en mi trabajo, además gracias a esos días acumulados puedo disfrutar mucho más este tipo de días.- Después de lo que me paso en Silph me escude en el trabajo diario para escapar del dolor.

-¿Si gustas podríamos repetirlo otro día? Tal vez solos tu y yo….- ¡Primera bala disparada! ¡Cálmate Ash! ¡Recuerda a Serena! ¡La amas aunque te haga trizas tu pobre corazón! Ok no es la mejor manera de calmarme.

-¡Pues…creo que si vamos en grupo seria mas divertido! Por ahora disfrutemos el día…- Con eso me levante y me escape junto a ella donde los chicos. Creo que tendré que irme temprano el día de hoy para evitar cualquier cosa mala.

No quise hacer sentir mal a Dawn, pero tenia que ser lo mas esquivo posible. A pesar de ello tampoco quería que se aburriera, jugamos entre todos y ver las sonrisas de mis amigos me llenaba completamente como persona. Faltaba ella claro, pero eso pronto se arreglaría. Dawn era insistente y pues creo que exigía contacto físico ya que lo hacia muy a menudo.

Un par de horas pasaron pues donde las chicas aprovecharon para ventanear y admirar todo lo que el establecimiento ofrecía. Sin querer voltee a ver a uno de los escaparates y vi un objeto que me hizo recordar sus hermosos ojos. Un bello listón azul el cual haría perfecto juego con la dama más hermosa que he conocido. Mi corazón me empujo a entrar a la tienda a comprarlo, se lo entregaría cuando la volviese a ver y a lo mejor me traería suerte.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar amigo?- Brock se acerco a mis espaldas muy curioso de mi siguiente movimiento, estaba raro hoy.

-Tuve un impulso, vi algo que le quedaría perfecto a Serena, quiero dárselo cuando la vuelva a ver.- Ver la sonrisa de mi amigo de oreja a oreja fue una clara señal de que era una fantástica idea. Sin más que pensar tome el listón y lo compre. Quería imaginarme su bella sonrisa cuando se lo regalara…..a lo mejor podría….volver a tocar el paraíso en su boca…..primero lo primero y es primero salir vivo de aquí y luego ir por ella.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te relajas pero era ya el momento de partir. Mi intuición no me ha fallado y como dice el profesor, soy muy observador y ver como la joven peli azul se ha comportado conmigo últimamente es indicador de que ella quiere hacer su jugada conmigo.

-Brock…lo mejor es que nos vayamos….- Le logre susurrar mientras las chicas estaban en el baño.

-¡Aun no puedes irte Ash!- ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no Brock?- Ante la pregunta observe como sus nervios lo atacaron nuevamente.

-¡Es aun muy temprano, disfrutemos tus vacaciones al máximo!-

-Prefiero dormir en mi apartamento para recuperar energías amigo.- Además del mal presentimiento que tenia.

-¡Chicos! ¡Volvimos!- Las dos jóvenes muy alegremente se acercaban a nosotros y se sentaban en nuestra mesa.

-Llegaron a tiempo. Es hora de que yo me vaya, aun tengo que desempacar algunas cosas.- La expresión de las dos chicas me mostraron una seria preocupación.

-¡Ash no! ¡Aun no puedes irte!- Vaya, soy el alma de la fiesta sin querer serlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Ambas se quedaron viendo entre si, su cara de complicidad se delataba sola.

-Es que…..- Ver como la castaña balbuceaba me convencía de que tenía que irme. Un teléfono interrumpió nuestro proceso de pensamiento el cual era el de Brock. Su salto de la silla fue suficiente para confundirme más de lo que estaba.

-¡Vuelvo en seguida! ¡Es importante!- Definitivamente Brock ha estado raro todo el día. Tendré que platicar con el a fondo.

-¡Ash! ¡Acompáñanos a ver una tienda que nos falto!- Como si de un cazador se tratase la peli castaña nos tomo a ambos de la mano y nos jalo hasta donde ella quería que fuésemos. ¡¿Brock porque?! Cuando menos capte vi como ella nos empujo a ambos a un elevador vacio y apretó el botón de la terraza.

-¡May que estas haciendo!-

-¡Me lo agradecerás!- Con una sonrisa se despedía de nosotros dos con una sonrisa picara. Estoy en problemas…

=================Mientras tanto con Brock==================

- **¡Serena! ¿¡Donde estas!?-**

 **-¡Voy llegando Brock! ¡Ya estoy en la ciudad, en un par de minutos llegare en el centro comercial!-**

 **-¡Perfecto! ¡Ash estará listo esperándote en la terraza! Yo me encargare de ello.-**

 **-¡Gracias Brock! ¡Eres el mejor!-**

Por fin ya esos dos se arreglarían. Honestamente verlos alejados me dolía a mi incluso, Ash es como mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él. Cuando regrese a nuestra mesa y ver a May sola me dio una mala espina y me apresure hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡May! ¿Ash y Dawn? ¿Dónde están?-

-Los dos tortolitos querían tiempo a solas así que les regale su tiempo.- Verla guiñarme el ojo me indico lo peor.

-¿Dónde están?-

-En la terraza Brock pero no tardaran mucho…..- ¡No! ¡Tengo que evitarlo! Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero los elevadores todos estaban ocupados. ¡Rayos! ¡Ash no metas la pata!

==========================Terraza del Centro Comercial==========================

El ascensor hizo su escala y llegamos juntos al lugar que estaba desolado para mi desgracia. Ella permaneció callada durante todo el viaje hacia arriba. Teníamos que irnos ya, mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero era por otra cosa no por lo que por cualquiera sentiría en estos momentos. Mi mal presagio aumentaba con cada segundo que estaba a solas con Dawn.

-Dawn, no se porque May nos hizo eso. Volvamos….-

-No Ash….no quiero volver sin antes decirte algo….- Aquí viene…..no…..no quiero escucharla. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro del lugar evitando que yo escapase cosa que mis piernas estaban a punto de hacer.

-Ash…se que tengo poco tiempo de conocerte y de convivir contigo, pero por lo poco que me has mostrado he conocido a un hombre muy maravilloso en ti. Esa vez que me ayudaste cuando iba hacia Pueblo Paleta, hiciste que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Yo jamás había encontrado a alguien como tu en mi vida. Me gustas Ash…..me gustas muchísimo. Yo quiero que nuestra amistad se eleve mas hacia el cielo y se forme una bonita relación entre ambos.- Cuando toco mi mejilla quede estático, ella me había dedicado tan lindas palabras…..me dolían la verdad. Tuve que llenarme de determinación y ser franco con mis sentimientos, mi viaje a Pueblo Paleta tuvo ese fin.

-Dawn…..realmente me siento dichoso de tus palabras, honestamente no creo merecerlas ni tus sentimientos, pero tengo que ser franco contigo. Yo no puedo corresponderte.- La cara de la chica frente a mi se lleno de sorpresa y de repente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Pero…porque Ash….?-

-Yo estoy enamorado de alguien más Dawn.-

-¡Pero…pero tu no estas en una relación!-

-No lo estoy….pero eso no indica que mis sentimientos sean diferentes.-

-Aun tengo oportunidad si es así como lo dices. Dame una oportunidad Ash de enamorarte, yo que puedo hacerlo.- No quería hacerme el de rogar….Serena me esperaba en mi futuro y aunque me doliera no podía corresponderle a Dawn.

-No puedo Dawn….mis sentimientos están en otro lugar….con Serena.- Tuve que se franco con ella, era la única manera de romper su ilusión.

-¿¡A mi jefa!? ¡Pero ella esta comprometida!-

-Lo se, me entere hace poco. En el incidente que tuvimos con May ella estaba involucrada. Fue ahí cuando conocí a su novio y pues digamos que no tuvimos un acercamiento amistoso.-

-Ash…..no es justo para ti. Por favor déjame convencerte, dame esa oportunidad. Ella no puede merecerte si te hizo eso.- Sus lagrimas brotaban con mas fuerza, era un momento incomodo para mi.

-A lo mejor tengas razón, pero es el camino que he decidido. Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, eres muy valiosa para mí como persona. Honestamente pienso que eres una chica genial y eres atractiva pero yo no…- No pude terminar mi oración porque ella se me abalanzo y empezó a besarme con todo lo que sus sentimientos podía expresar. Rápidamente la aleje de mi pero lo que vi a sus espaldas es lo que menos esperaba ver…a la chica por la cual yo iba a luchar. Vi como sus lágrimas se derramaban con más intensidad que cualquier lluvia de invierno. Vi como su pecho se movía al sollozar. Dawn solo quedo estupefacta al ver también quien estaba detrás de nosotros.

-Serena…- Fue lo único que pude articular….cuando ella se dio a la fuga. Solté a Dawn y rápidamente la seguí. Tomo el elevador y me dejo en jaque, tenia que luchar por lo tanto baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. ¡Mi pelea era contra el reloj y tenia que alcanzarla! Cuando baje al último piso lleno de cansancio vi como el elevador subía de nuevo. ¡Rayos! ¡Se fue! Decidí salir y tratar de localizarla entre la multitud pero sin éxito. ¡No! ¡No podía perderla por otro malentendido! ¡Me costara la vida tenia que encontrarla!

=====================Con Serena================================

¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Lo perdí por estúpida! ¡Me sentía mal pero no tenia derecho! ¡Yo lo lastime y lo deseche de mi vida! Maldecía mi suerte, maldecía el trafico que me atraso, maldecía a Khristophe que volvía a ser el causante de todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me arme de valor para hablarle? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad? Lo perdí para siempre….

Corrí hacia mi auto para perderme en mi dolor y simplemente tratar de olvidar a aquella persona que amé por primera vez y probablemente la última vez.

" **La vida esta llena de azares, oportunidades y malos entendidos. Corazones que lloran por sus errores. Deseos que se congelan en la fría realidad. ¿Es acaso el calor del ser amado tan difícil de obtener? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un Episodio mas de Deseos Congelados. Vaya que se me salio el drama. Bueno lo adverti que no seria facil. las cosas se ponen color de hormiga pero lo que me alegra es que ya viene la parte que tanto anhelo escribir! Antes de seguir le quiero desear Feliz Cumple a una de mis lectoras que es HikaruRiv, se que llego la actualizacion un poco tarde pero mejor eso a que nunca XD. Me dedicare a otro capitulo de los tres fics y luego de eso entrare de lleno a los One Shots. Les dedicare mi fin de semana ya que tengo dos ideas interesantes ~~ Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: Bueno el misterio de Silph se dara de a poco. No suelto la sopa facilmente XD. Esa carta que tendra...a lo mejor lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo ~~ Ya cayo la tormenta y trajo estragos ~~ veremos las consecuencias! Gracias por el apoyo y Feliz Cumple!**

 **Sora: Ahora menos que te guste ahora. Pues podriamos decir que lo de Dawn es circunstancial, no es culpable de hacer su lucha. Creo que si no me equivoco mencione en un capitulo que Leaf era novia de Gary ~~ Anabel fue mi mejor opcion y pues le va bien con la personalidad. Me alegra que te gustase la escena del cementerio, honestamente le cargue sentimiento para que se pudiese sentir en la piel de Ash. Me vi tentado a escribir eso XD, pero a lo mejor lo dejo para otra historia, no hubiese tenido sentido con todo lo que se desarrollo ahora. Gracias por el apoyo! :D!**

 **BrandonG95: Era necesaria la catarsis para Ash para poder decidirse. La reaccion de Dawn se dara en el proximo capitulo XD! Anabel me parecio buena opcion y ya veras lo que paso con ella. A lo mejor no entre en Flashbacks pero si contare la historia. Por ahora dejo esta bomba ~~ XD**

 **Con esto me despido gente y los veo en el siguiente capitulo! ya-Ha!**


	12. XI Cartas, Enfrentamientos y

Capitulo 11: Cartas, Enfrentamientos y Consecuencias

Una semana ha pasado ya desde que perdí a la persona que más he amado en este planeta. El color gris volvía a mi vida y esta vez era mucho más lúgubre que antes. Mi vida volvía a ese sin sentido una vez mas donde estuve atrapada e irónicamente fui yo la causante del regreso. Mis lágrimas se habían secado de tanto sufrir pero eso no significaba que mi corazón no haya dejado de llorar. Perderlo dejaba un vacio enorme en mi pecho el cual ni un par de calmantes eran capaces de ayudarme. He dormido poco y me he dedicado a mi aburrido trabajo para poder escapar del dolor que mis decisiones han causado. Mis malas elecciones me tenían en este marasmo interminable de soledad, dolor, angustia y un sinfín de malos sentimientos los cuales sentía que me carcomían el alma. Mi tragedia parecía ser más inmensa en ese momento incluso más que la destrucción de aquella civilización antigua de la cual leí en mis días de universidad aquí en Kanto llamada Pokelantis. Extraño nombre he de decir…..en fin…era yo y mi dolor juntos en mi oficina a altas horas de la noche.

Lo más extraño de todos estos sucesos es que parecía como si ese mundo de fantasía que Ash me regalo se haya desconectado de mi vida repentinamente. Luego del incidente donde escape de mi realidad, no tuve más noticias de mi amado ni siquiera de Brock. Parecía todo ser un sueño del cual desperté amargamente, donde ansiaba volver a dormir para llegar a los brazos de mi persona especial la cual en estos momentos ha de estar en brazos de la chica que se me adelanto. No podía enojarme con mi ex secretaria porque ella hizo su confesión y su lucha mejor de lo yo pude hacer, creo que Ash le conto acerca de lo nuestro ya que no volvió a aparecer en la oficina. Mi soledad se hacía mayor cada vez que me fijaba en esos detalles ya que hasta el mismo Khristophe dejo de molestarme luego del incidente de la harina. Mi vida ahora tenía la fachada de ser una eterna prisión, aunque la luz del sol iluminaba mis días no podía penetrar ese color gris que dominaba mi visión.

La noche ahora abrumaba toda la ciudad y los colores oscuros eran los que predominaban mi vida nuevamente, mis lágrimas volvían a caer sobre el suelo, ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos ni siquiera en la distracción de mi trabajo. Toda esa semana me he quedado hasta las doce de la noche ya que siempre que llegaba a casa era a derramar mi tristeza en mi fría almohada. Mi lamento se hacía mayor con cada minuto que pasaba y al final sucumbí, no pude aguantar más y volví a llorar desconsoladamente tratando de desechar todo mi dolor acumulado pero era imposible olvidar su tacto cálido que recorría mi piel cada vez que el tomaba mi mano, era realmente difícil olvidar esa bella sonrisa tan brillante como el mismo sol, era tortuoso saber que su boca no seria mía ya…y que sería propiedad de otra, simplemente mi pecho, mi alma y mi corazón no soportaban ese hecho. Me sentía cansada, adolorida, sin ánimos de vivir incluso. Iba a tener otra noche larga de trabajo para poder alivianar este padecimiento.

 _-Toc Toc-_ Escuchar la puerta de mi oficina era algo realmente rato estos días, es decir, además de seguridad yo soy la única que se encuentra en el edificio. Me levante para atender a la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta rogando que no fuese Khristophe ya que sería la gota que derramaría el vaso de mi paciencia hacia la vida misma. Levantarme no fue difícil a pesar de mi carga emocional y al llegar a la puerta lentamente observe a la persona quien menos espere ver en esos momentos.

-Tu…..- No podía evitar sorprenderme por la persona frente a mí.

====================Departamento de Ash==============================

Ahí me encontraba en esos momentos, meditando acerca de mi vida. ¿Perdí a Serena? Honestamente no sabía que pensar en esos momentos. Decidí seguir el consejo de Brock cuando por fin conversamos acerca de todo en el trabajo. Tenía que darle su espacio a Serena antes de ir hacia ella y aclarar todo. El shock emocional era demasiado grande incluso para mí. No culpo a mi amigo de sus intenciones ya que eran las mejores, pero todo fue demasiado repentino que no me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. El beso de Dawn, las lagrimas de Serena, seguirla hasta el final de Ciudad Azulona sin poder alcanzarla. Todo había sido un caos. Ver el techo de mi cuarto con esperanzas de encontrar respuestas era patético para mí de hacer. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estoy sumido en la tristeza también, nunca pensé verla llorar como lo hizo esa tarde, sentí miles de punzadas en mi corazón que lo desangraban cuando su gesto de melancolía invadía mi memoria. Yo no quería hacerla llorar, quería hacerla feliz, verla sonreír todos los días de nuestra vida. Estaba consciente de mi sentir pero mi depresión y dudas también batallaban contra ese sentimiento. Aun esta el asunto de Khristophe el cual no se ha aclarado del todo. ¿Por qué lloraría porque yo tuviese a alguien más si ella ya lo tenía? Quería creer que ella me amaba como yo lo hago con ella, pero es que demasiadas cosas me abrumaba. ¡Necesito algo que me haga actuar! ¡Necesito ser decidido pero necesito encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo! Me siento desesperado, no quiero hacerla llorar, quiero verla reír.

Mi estomago empezó a rugir ante tanto pensamiento y reflexión así que decidí prepararme un poco de ramen instantáneo para poder llenar al menos uno de los vacios que tenía en esos momentos. Luego de unos minutos de "cocina avanzada" todo estaba listo y decidí comer en paz conmigo mismo al menos por ese momento. Tenía que idear un plan para arreglar toda esta situación con ella. Termine de tragar como dicen mis amigos que hago cuando cómo, en fin tenía que pensar, pero por decirlo así recordé algo que tenia aun pendiente. La carta que recibir del cementerio. Al pensar tanto en Serena no le preste demasiada atención pero a lo mejor ahora era un buen momento para descubrir que era lo que contenía. Fui hacia mi chaqueta donde la había guardado para resguardarla de la lluvia de aquella tormenta, procedí a sentarme en la cama y a abrir el sobre el cual contenía dos cartas en realidad. Me pareció realmente extraño ya que cada una era de un color diferente. Una color lila tal como ella le gustaba y la otra era normal. ¿Mi respuesta estaría aquí? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, leer ambas cartas. Procedí a abrir la de color lila y como deduje, era ella nuevamente entregándome un mensaje de positivismo incluso desde el más allá.

 _Querido Ash,_

 _¡Hola! El motivo por lo cual te escribo es porque deseo que sepas que seguí al pie de la letra tu consejo de nuestra última platica. Decidí colocar mi pre aviso en recursos humanos de Silph y seguir mi sueño de ser estilista. Aun tengo trabajo pendiente en la oficina así que dentro de un mes será nuestra despedida. ¡Claro que eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver! Solamente que estar contigo será lo único que extrañare de la oficina. Te he visto últimamente muy agobiado en tu trabajo y pues he estado preocupada por todo lo que puedes estar viviendo en estos momentos pero quiero expresarte que siempre tienes todo mi apoyo en todos tus sueños y metas. Como tú mismo me has dicho siempre, no te rindas jamás. Eres la persona que me ha inspirado a seguir lo que yo he anhelado desde niña y créeme que a pesar de que mis padres desaprueban mi decisión no descansare hasta demostrarles que puedo tener éxito en lo que me gusta. La próxima vez que te vea quiero confesarte miles de cosas que tengo que decirte pero puedo adelantarme a una en estos momentos. Ash, tu eres una persona que cambia la vida de las personas y pues por lo que he escuchado de tus conocidos he notado esa cualidad en ti. Tu liderazgo motiva a cumplir las metas, tu empatía hace que nuestras penas no solo sean nuestras y tu amistad es lo más valioso que yo poseo. Aunque no nos volviésemos a ver nunca más jamás podría olvidar lo maravilloso que eres._

 _Sé que me he extendido un poco con la carta pero es que son muchas cosas las que te quiero decir, se que tu viaje hacia Isla Canela aun te tiene ocupado pero yo se que lo harás bien, siempre los has hecho. Siempre recuerda que aunque la vida se muestre amarga, eres tu quien decide al final si quieres transformarla en algo dulce, al menos siempre he creído. No dudes nunca de lo que sientes, ya que eso es lo que nos ha cambiado a todos a ser mejores. Te estimo demasiado mi querido jefe, sé que puedo sonar muy personal pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto cuando pienso en ti. Te prometo resolver esto contigo cuando vuelvas, te preparare una gran cena de hecho ahora que lo pienso mejor. Por los momentos no quiero atrasarte más y creo que es hora de despedirnos. ¡No dudes más Ash! ¡Tú puedes hacer lo que te propones! ¡Cambia el mundo tal como tú cambiaste el mío! Te estaré esperando._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Anabel Regi Rira_

 _PD: Tráeme algo de Isla Canela, he escuchado que tienen bonitos recuerdos de viaje. ¡Te espero!_

De mi rostro lágrimas empezaron a caer ya que cuando regrese no la volví a ver porque fue cuando me entere que había muerto. Aun muy a pesar de todos sus problemas, a pesar de todas sus dificultades ella siempre estaba llena de optimismo y estas palabras no eran la excepción. Creo que esta era su respuesta luego de que la visite hace unos días en Ciudad Lavanda e iba a cumplir a cabalidad todo lo que ella me escribió. ¡No iba a dudar más! ¡No iba a flaquear en mis decisiones! ¡Voy a cambiar el mundo de la persona de la cual me he enamorado! Me prometí en ese momento todo eso y por supuesto, darle las gracias a mí querida flor lila cuando volviese a Ciudad Lavanda. Ahora era el turno de la segunda carta, aun no entiendo cómo me llego el escrito de Anabel a mis manos y a lo mejor tendría mi respuesta al leerla. Mis ojos se dilataron al ver quien era la persona quien se dirigía a mí….nada más y nada menos que Brando Regi, el padre de Anabel…

 _Estimado Ash,_

 _Te preguntaras porque estoy escribiéndote después de todo lo que hemos vivido luego de la muerte de mi hija. Sé que te tratamos injustamente al hacerte el responsable de la muerte de mi hija. ¿Te preguntas que paso con la demanda que te hicimos cuando todo ocurrió? Decidimos con mi esposa no ejecutarla ya que gracias a la carta de Anabel supimos que tu ni siquiera estabas en la oficina cuando todo ocurrió. Silph Co. se ha vuelto un nido de víboras en la cima de su corporación y planeo algún día revelar todos esos misterios._

 _Quiero pedirte disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón por todo lo que te hicimos padecer, solamente te pido que comprendas mi dolor como padre cuando perdí a mi flor de lila. No pensé bien lo que hice y eso termino lastimándote mucho. Eres un hombre fuerte como tu padre el cual estaría orgulloso de ti si siguiera vivo. Yo por lo menos puedo decirte que me siento orgulloso de quien eres y espero alguna día invitarte a un trago para platicar un poco acerca de nuestras memorias de nuestra flor que nos cuida desde el cielo. Es dura la vida luego de su partida pero me hizo reflexionar un poco acerca de mi vida y como mi dureza pudo llevarla de alguna manera a ese camino. Gracias a ti los últimos días pude ser testigo de su valentía y su sonrisa ya que ella defendió a capa y espada su sueño creyendo en tus palabras ciegamente. Espero que al leer su carta puedas encontrar la paz que tal vez necesitas después de tanto tiempo. No te asustes con el señor velador del cementerio, yo le pague para que el te entregara la carta aunque honestamente siento que perdió su apuesta esa tarde. Gracias por aconsejar a mi hija y espero que todos tus proyectos de vida se cumplas y seas un hombre de bien como tu padre alguna vez fue._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Brandon Regi._

De todas las personas de las cuales podría esperar una disculpa nunca se me cruzo por la mente que el magnate Brandon Regi pudiese pedírmelas. Ahora entiendo porque no fui a la cárcel aunque todas las supuestas pruebas estaban en mi contra. Anabel salvo mi vida tal vez a costa de la suya. Llore nuevamente amargamente mientras sostenía su carta en mi pecho. Eran tantos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento pero el que más me dominaba era el del agradecimiento hacia ella. ¡Ahora no solo podía vivir por mí, tenía que vivir también por ella! No llore en su funeral pero reiré de felicidad para darle mis gracias cuando vuelva, es una promesa. Estaba decidido, hoy iría por Serena, es hora de darle a mi vieja amiga un nuevo uso y nada me iba a detener. Aliste mi ropa y baje de prisa sin siquiera ver que Blaine me observaba partir y con todos mis emociones activadas al máximo me dirigí hacia su apartamento.

==========================Oficina de Serena======================

No podía creer quien estaba frente a mí….Dawn. No podía creer que ella estuviese ahí, después de todo lo que paso tenia la valentía de estar frente a mí. No era justo con ella pero sentí demasiada ira en ese momento. No podía controlar mi corazón y honestamente mis emociones estaban a punto de desbordar al límite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- No podía evitar mi tono de confrontación ya que honestamente quería hacer mucho contra ella aunque muy en el fondo conocía que la culpa era mía.

-Necesitamos hablar Serena.- Me sorprendí al ver como la chica dejo su timidez a un lado para conversar conmigo seriamente.

-No tenemos nada que conversar entre tú y yo. No volviste al trabajo y según el código laboral de Kanto básicamente renunciaste a tu cargo.- ¿A qué venía aquí? ¿A restregarme que ella y Ash eran felices juntos? No quería verla ningún segundo más.

-Estoy consciente acerca de mi trabajo el cual abandone, pero tú misma sabes que no vengo a conversar contigo acerca de nuestra relación laboral sino más bien personal.-

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo acerca de mi vida privada!- Mi furia estaba al límite, no podía soportar mi dolor.

-¡Claro que si tenemos que hablar porque el tema que nos une es Ash! ¿Acaso me negaras que no tienes nada que ver con él?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ash entre nosotras dos?- No quería contarle nada, pero creo que era inevitable.

-No te hagas la tonta Serena, se que Ash y tu salieron juntos. Yo he venido aquí para decirte que estas siendo injusta con él.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Injusta yo? Ahora estaba también indignada y furiosa. Porque ella me tenía que reclamar si era Ash el que debía de hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

-¡Yo nunca he sido injusta con Ash!-

-¡Lo enamoraste y lo engañaste! ¡Es acaso no ser injusto!- Eso me dolió, que me recordara mi error me enojo. No iba a permitir que esto siguiera.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mis circunstancias!- Mi corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra y mi respiración era agitada.

-¡No las sé, pero de lo que si se es que haces sufrir a Ash injustamente! Lo tienes engañado con una ilusión que no le dejara vivir feliz.- Segundo golpe fuerte, odiaba admitirlo pero me estaba destrozando el alma en especial escucha que Ash sufría por mi causa.

-¡Cállate!-

-¡No me callare! ¿Quieres ver a Ash feliz? Aléjate de su vida y olvídalo y se feliz con tu prometido.- Me estas pidiendo lo imposible, yo no puedo alejarme ni olvidarlo.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Estoy enamorada de Ash!- Sentí cansancio en ese momento y no sé porque pero mis manos temblaban en ese momento.

-¡Yo también lo estoy, pero a diferencia de ti yo he sido honesta con él desde el primer día!-

-¡Yo también he sido honesta con mis sentimientos! Como te voy a repetir una vez más, tú no conoces mis circunstancias.-

-¡Cuando uno ama dice la verdad desde el principio!-

-¡Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien perdidamente! ¡No soy un experta! ¡Tengo mis errores y sé que cometí uno muy grave pero lo que haces también es injusto para Ash!- Al ver su expresión de sorpresa y enojo pude deducir que por fin atine un golpe.

-¿¡En que he sido injusta con Ash!?-

-Te estás aprovechando de la situación que tenemos el y yo. ¿Crees que eso es justo para él? ¿Le mencionaste acaso que venias a verme?- Su mirada me decía todo, no le había dicho nada, aposte correctamente.

-¡Vine porque no quiero que lo hagas sufrir más!-

-¿Tú crees que eso quiero? ¡Yo quiero hacerlo feliz y quiero que sonría todos los días!- En ese momento no pude seguir porque sentí un dolor en mi mejilla. ¡Dawn se atrevió a cachetearme!

-Te pasas de hipócrita.-

-No lo estoy siendo. Digo lo que mi corazón dicta cuando pienso en Ash.- A pesar de recibir ese golpe en mi mejilla….sabía que estaba acorralada. No iba a perder y por lo que deducía en ese momento parece que ella y Ash no estaban juntos.

-Deberías de sentir diferente, ahora él y yo somos pareja. Perdiste Serena…..- Escucharla causo una reacción de perdida en mi ser que nunca había experimentado. ¿Ellos dos eran pareja? No….no…..no puede ser cierto…mi vida con Ash…..no….mis fuerzas se iban lentamente, mi visión se volvía borrosa, no podía escuchar ya claramente y de repente todo se volvió negro….

"¡ _Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Responde! ¡Serena!"_

================================Apartamento de Serena========================

Aquí estaba, frente a su puerta, decidido a acabar con todos estos malentendidos de una vez por todas. Estaba nervioso pero era hoy todo o nada, tenía que recuperarla en mi vida. Toque la puerta y no recibí ninguna respuesta lo cual era extraño. ¿Ella ya debería de estar en casa no es así?

-Serena…..soy yo Ash…..- Insisto con el toque de la puerta cuando de repente sentí un empujón el cual me tomo por sorpresa. Cuando reaccione vi que era aquel tipo que me tenía en este problema.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí!- Lo que me faltaba, tener a este idiota frente a mí. Ni modo, tendría que confrontarlo si quería conversar con Serena, a lo mejor eso la hacía salir.

-Vengo a hablar con Serena.- Trate de guardar la calma, no tenia porque alterarme.

-¡Tú escoria que tienes que hablar con mi prometida!-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo princesa.- Ya mi ser estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que podía tener a este sujeto.

-Eres un mequetrefe, crees que tu acto contra mi quedara impune. ¡Hoy me las pagaras!- Y con eso el inútil se atrevió a querer golpearme. Perfecto, ahora seria en defensa propia. No me contuve y tome su brazo y aplique una fuerte llave lo cual lo hizo gemir de dolor.

-Escúchame estúpido, no me interesa quien rayos seas ni quien seas. Me importa la mujer que está dentro de ese departamento porque es la mujer que yo amo. Si es tu prometida o no ella me lo tiene que decir directamente. Si quieres pelear adelante no tengo miedo de enfrentarte.- En ese momento lo empuje contra la pared y me puse en pose de lucha. El idiota se levanto con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Eres un miserable!-

-Di lo que quieras pero no permitiría que un tipejo como tu controlara la vida de Serena.-

Nuestra trifulca comenzó y él se abalanzo directamente hacia mí cosa que me tomo desprevenido pero cuando estaba abrazado a mi torso le di un rodillazo en su abdomen y lo avente contra unos jarrones del lugar. Me puse sobre él y empecé a golpearlo en la cara con toda la ira que le tenía. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Luego de eso me rempujo con sus piernas y se pudo levantar ya visiblemente debilitado por todos los golpes que le había propinado. No por algo me la pase peleando durante mis días de colegio…esos días de rebeldía en la adolescencia….en fin…..aun tenía algo que arreglar con este tipo y era dejarlo sin dientes.

-Te rindes princesa.-

-¡Jamás!- El volvió a ir hacia mí pero con extrema facilidad di varios golpes en cara la cual ahora parecía hinchada. Por lo que veo la alta sociedad de Kalos no sabe dar buenos golpes. Sentí algo de lastima he de admitir pero él se lo busco.

-¡Maldito!- Antes que pudiésemos seguir sentí que me teléfono nuevo empezó a vibrar, pude recuperar mi numero esa semana y gracias al padre de Brock pude conseguir aunque sea un teléfono básico.

-¿Me permites un momento?- El verlo acceder sin chistar me lleno de gracia ya que creo que el tipo necesitaba un segundo aire y muchas curitas. Vi el número de teléfono y luego me fije quien era…..Dawn. No quería contestarle honestamente pero una corazonada me indicaba que tenía que hacerlo.

- **¿Ash? ¿Ash? ¡Dime que eres tú!-** La escuche alterada, me preocupe muchísimo ya que nunca la había escuchado de esa manera.

-¿ **Dawn?-**

-¡ **Ash necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es urgente!-** Ok….me estoy asustando por su tono de voz.

 **-Cálmate primero. Primero dime donde estas e iré por tu ayuda.-** En ese momento empecé a escuchar como sollozaba y me alarme aun mas.

- **Ash….yo estoy en la…..oficina de Serena.-** ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos?

-¡ **Que haces ahí Dawn!-** Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, temía lo peor, imágenes de mi pasado me invadían al recordar lo que sucedió con Anabel.

- **¡Serena esta desmayada! ¡Esta inconsciente en su oficina y no hay nadie aquí! ¡Por favor ven aquí!-** Serena….estaba….desmayada. ¡NO! ¡NO IBA A PASAR LO MISMO! ¡NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! ¡NO IBA A PERDER A NADIE MAS Y MENOS A ELLA!

 **-¡VOY EN SEGUIDA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARLA SOLA!-** Con eso colgué la llamada y me dirigía a la salida del edificio cuando el idiota me detuvo.

-¿Y tu donde crees que vas?- No tenía tiempo para este tipo. Sin darle aviso lo golpe en su estomago y luego le di un par de golpes dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Toda aquella lástima que pude haber sentido se fue en un instante.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.- Con esa satisfacción corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lobby del edificio.

Mi corazón vertía grandes cantidades de adrenalina en mi cuerpo ya que al nomas llegar salte sobre mi vieja amiga y nos fuimos a toda velocidad hacia las oficinas del trabajo de Serena. No me importaba si la policía quería detenerme, si el gobierno quería arrestarme, si el tipejo que deje inconsciente me demandaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era la vida de mi amada y con esa convicción acelere más y me desplace a máxima velocidad para cruzar la ciudad hasta llegar hacia ella, mi hermosa dama de ojos azules.

 **"** **Verdades que alivian el dolor. Confrontaciones que desahogan el dolor. Situaciones al límite que pueden cambiar vidas. Ash en ese momento solo se le venían recuerdos de sus malas decisiones en medio de la crisis que tenía su amada. Con todo el valor y la determinación acelero por toda ciudad Azafrán en búsqueda de la seguridad de la mujer que amaba. El limbo oscuro de Serena la había consumido, el color gris se había tornado en uno negro en su vida y su corazón no pudo soportarlo. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Aquí los saluda Taikobou con un nuevo capitulo de Deseos Congelados. CAPITULO INTENSO! SE PRENDIÓ ESTO! ALL YOUR BASE BELONG TO US! XD Honestamente desde hace mucho quería llegar a este momento, este y el otro capitulo son los que deseo escribir con fuerza. Querían reconciliación? La tendrán de la forma mas intensa posible. Por ahora tenemos este problema y pues eso es lo que sucederá en estos capítulos. Estoy con hype intenso pero por ahora usare ese hype para escribir los one-shot. Lo siento si los dejo en estos Cliffhanger pero les prometo compensarlo con la continuación. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a responder los reviews OwO!**

 **KRT215: Eh XD?**

 **Whalter: Lo siento si me tarde XO! Pero como explique en el fic de nombre largo cai enfermo y pues me costo revivir. Aqui estoy y espero que te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **VirgiFedeli: Pronto pronto mi querida Virgi! XD! Se que soy cruel pero construyo las cosas lentamente. Lo de Dawn honestamente fue circunstancial, aunque como muchas personas con el corazon roto reacciono contra Serena como la culpable de su rechazo. La peli miel no es perfecta. Pero quien lo ha sido la primera vez que se enamora? Asi lo visualizo en la historia.**

 **Jordan Robledo: Honestamente he visto el fandom un poco apagado pero siempre hay personas que hacen que el shipping siga vivo. Honestamente lo considero como lo mas canonico en relaciones romanticas que Ash ha tenido y pues como he leido por ahi, es un evento demasiado grande para ignorarlo por muchas temporadas. Me alegro que haya encantado la historia y pues espero eso te inspire tambien a seguir escribiendo, intentare leer tus fics cuando tenga tiempo ya que ahora he estado saturado X_X. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Yeriba: A veces pasa XD! Pero me honra que te gusten mis tres historias, siempre que quieras comentar eres bienvenido en hacerlo. Se que es esperar por la actualización de un fic por eso trato de no tardarme aunque en este caso así fue. Gracias por el apoyo y se te agradece los comentarios! Con respecto a Brock, los dos no le hecharan la culpa XD.**

 **Sora: Te asimilo y te comprendo. Se que es estar ocupado y pues eso te exige demasiado. Esta es la prueba de fuego, si son los suficientemente fuertes para superar lo que sigue, aunque bien despues de este capitulo veras que es todo intenso XD. Khristophe es simplemente una molestia bastante perseverante XD. De drama paso a intensidad jajajaaja, esos son los cambios de ciclo que puedo hacer XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido aunque le hago un llamado a BrandonG95 ya que no lo he visto ultimamente XD. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias a todos y luego de los One Shot actualizare las tres historias. Con esto me despido...Ya-Ha!**


	13. XII El infierno de perderte

Capitulo 12: El infierno de perderte.

¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! ¡Acelera más! Esos eran mis pensamientos a la hora de recorrer la fría calle de ciudad Azafrán con mi vieja amiga. El miedo invadió todos mis sentidos luego de la llamada de Dawn. ¡La mujer de mi vida está en peligro y yo sin poder hacer nada! Observe como el tráfico estaba en su clímax esa noche y no entendía porque rayos estaba así justamente en ese momento. Tenía que tomar un riesgo y confiando en mi habilidad decidí tomar la ruta contra vía. Observar los autos a punto de estrellarse contra mí era intimidante pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Mi mala suerte aumento cuando escuche unas sirenas de policía que a lo mejor detectaron mi mal acto y empezaron a seguirme también en sus motocicletas. Podrían arrestarme cuando quisieran pero no era el momento, no esta noche.

Al tomar una curva peligrosa decidí acercarme a la acera donde pude observar unos botes de basura y pues decidí tomarlo y usarlos como obstáculos para deshacerme de la ley la cual fue un éxito cuando vi por mi retrovisor como los dos policías caían al pavimento. Tendría que disculparme luego pero al menos me libre de impedimento para llegar hacia mi chica de ojos azules. Mi corazón estaba bombeando sangre a máxima velocidad pero mi alivio se sintió al ver que estaba frente al edificio donde mi amada trabaja. Sin duda me aparque como pude y tome mi celular para llamar a mi amigo del alma, tenía que saber donde llevarla y lo más pronto posible. Escuchaba los timbrazos del celular hasta que por fin obtuve respuesta.

- **¿Ash? ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?-**

 **-¡No tengo tiempo para explicar! ¡Dime donde queda la clínica más cercana!-** En ese momento entre al edificio y corría hacia los elevadores. Con mucha prisa empecé a presionar el botón que me dirigía a la oficina de Serena.

- **¿Qué es lo que sucede Ash? Me estas asustando.-**

 **-¡Yo lo estoy más! ¡Serena se desmayo en la oficina! ¡Está en peligro y necesito tu ayuda!-** Mis manos temblaban mientras ascendía. No quería vivir la misma tragedia, esta vez iba a actuar como fuese.

 **-¿Qué rayos? ¡Ash que hiciste!-**

 **-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Solo dime por favor!-**

 **-La clínica más cercana se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad desde donde te encuentras. La clínica es de un amigo mío y te podrá atender sin problemas.-** Brock terminaba de explicarme todos los detalles acerca de la dirección y agradecía a los cielos por tenerlo de amigo. Al ver que el ascensor llego a mi destino me despedí de Brock de manera apresurado y salí hecho una bala hacia la oficina de mi amada.

Creí estar preparado para lo que me iba a enfrentar pero chocar con la realidad era demasiado impactante para mí. Al abrir la puerta de golpe pude ver como la peli azul trataba de atender a la persona que estaba inconsciente….Serena. El ver su piel pálida me lleno de terror al mismo tiempo que varios recuerdos amargos nublaban mis sentidos. ¡NO! ¡Tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento y ningún estúpido trauma me iba a evitar salvarla! Me acerque hacia ambas y toque la muñeca de mi persona especial en apuros, mi alivio fue sentir que aun tenia pulso, débil, pero tenía. Dawn estaba hecha un mar de nervios por todo lo que sucedía pero no tenía nada de tiempo para discutir que había pasado.

-Serena….Serena….despierta….soy yo Ash…abre los ojos por favor…- Mi voz se quebraba al verla ahí al acariciar su mejilla sin respuesta pero de pronto un enorme rayo de luz me lleno de esperanza al ver que ella hacía gestos en su rostro. Era definitivo., tenía que actuar rápido y tome a Serena por las piernas para poder cargarla entre mis brazos, se sentía muy liviana y eso me preocupaba al sentir también como su cuerpo se sentía frágil. Había tenido la dicha de sentir su belleza en el pasado pero en ese momento era símbolo de debilidad que ella poseía.

-¡Andando Dawn! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!- Al gritarle la chica salió del trance algo asustada por todo lo que sucedía pero agradecí que pudo reaccionar para poder asistirme.

Ambos salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al ascensor el cual subía lentamente, mi paciencia no estaba para ello y decidí tomar las escaleras y bajar con ella a toda velocidad, mi preocupación aumentaba al sentir que su calor se hacía leve y eso me tenía al borde de la desesperación.

" _No te rindas hasta que todo se acabe. Recuerda hijo que el único que puede cambiar una mala situación eres tú mismo."_

Los recuerdos de mi padre se hacían vivos como si de una llama de energía se apoderara de mis sentidos. Solo tenía una misión lo cual era llegar a la clínica para que atendieran al amor de mi vida, al llegar al lobby vi como Dawn llegaba después de mí en el ascensor y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¡Ayúdame a acomodar a Serena en mi motocicleta!-

-¡No puedes hacer eso Ash! ¡Es demasiado peligroso ya que ella no tiene fuerzas para aferrarse a ti!- Ella tenía razón, pero no había forma de llegar si no utilizaba un vehículo. ¡Momento!

-¡Revisa el bolsillo derecho de la blusa de Serena!- Recordé como ella tenía las llaves de su auto siempre cerca de ella, era de las anécdotas sin sentido que compartíamos a través de mensajes al ser ella olvidadiza con objetos pequeños. Al ver como Dawn saco las llaves procedimos ir hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y utilizar el auto de la peli miel. Al llegar abrimos la puerta de atrás para acomodar a Serena, le pedí a mi ayudante de turno que la cuidara atrás mientras yo conduciría, rápidamente nos acomodamos y empezamos la travesía hacia la clínica.

Mis nervios eran como un cable de alta tensión en esos momentos al pensar lo peor que podía sucederle cosa que me negaba a permitir. Observe por el retrovisor la cara de culpabilidad que esbozaba Dawn indicándome que ella era la responsable de todo el desastre, honestamente en ese momento no buscaba ningún culpable y lo único que anhelaba era ver esos bellos ojos azules abiertos nuevamente.

-Ash….yo….-

-¡Dawn! ¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Concéntrate en cuidarla!- No me gustaba levantar la voz pero mis nervios me traicionaban. Las memorias de Silph me atormentaban en esos momentos y recordar el sufrimiento que viví ante la pérdida de toda mi vida en un instante me debilitaban, pero la esperanza de ver su sonrisa una vez más me llenaba de vigor para seguir adelante.

 _Frio era lo que sentía en esos momentos, todo se encuentra oscuro, no puedo percibir nada. ¿Habré muerto? No me importaba realmente…..perderlo a él era como la misma muerte. El frio me invadía todo el cuerpo llegando poco a poco a mi corazón. Llorar ya no era suficiente para anestesiar mi dolor y poco a poco me entregaba a ese color negro que me envolvía en su frígida penumbra. Ya no iba a sentir nada mas….ya no iba a sufrir más…ya no iba a verlo mas….._

 _ **"¡Serena….Serena…Serena! Soy yo Ash….por favor despierta…."**_

 _Ahora me encontraba delirando en medio de las sombras que me envolvían, juraba que lo escuchaba pero era imposible que el llegara hasta aquí. De repente mi mejilla se lleno de un calor nostálgico el cual me hizo reaccionar. ¿Acaso….era…..él….?_

-¡Maldición!- Golpeaba el timón del auto con toda mi furia y mi impotencia. ¡Un maldito embotellamiento! ¡Estamos tan cerca y estoy atrapado en esta estúpida fila!

-Hoy hay un concierto de Roxie la estrella de rock de Unova. Es por eso que las calles están cerradas.- Solo es me faltaba, escuchar de Dawn que una enana ponzoñosa me tenía en este caos. Nos soy de los que piensan así de las personas pero tenía que desahogarme con algo además de pensar que debía de hacer. Según la dirección que me había dado Brock tenía que dar la vuelta en una intersección para llegar a la clínica, estoy básicamente a pocas cuadras de llegar. Considere llevarla corriendo pero existía un peligro enorme en la ciudad, entre los callejones varios matones se escondían para disfrutar entre si y hacer algún atraco o crimen. No me importaba lo que pudiese pasar conmigo pero era mi amada la que me preocupaba. ¡No podía vacilar o algo podría pasar!

-Dawn, te encargo el auto.-

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Ash?-

-No tengo de otra, tengo que llevar a Serena con mis propias fuerzas. La fila no avanza y esto es una emergencia.-

-¡Estás loco! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que las calles de ciudad Azafrán no son nada seguras de noche!- Que sea la ciudad más grande de la región Kanto no ayudaba en nada la situación, pero había tomado mi determinación.

Salí del auto para abrir la puerta trasera y cargar a Serena hacia nuestro destino. Decidí llevarla cargada en mi espalda para poder correr mejor mientras que Dawn no tuvo de otra que ayudarme a regañadientes aun sabiendo que era una locura. ¿Qué enamorado no hace locuras por el amor? Ese, señoras y señores, era yo en ese momento. Todos las personas de los autos de nuestra par nos observaban con mucha curiosidad, no tenía tiempo que perder ante sus miradas que no ayudaban en nada y me apresure a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi anhelado destino.

-Aguanta un poco Serena, dentro de poco llegaremos.- La aferre mas a mi espalda mientras corría hacia al primer callejón el cual ya de solo verlo me daba mala espina. Se encontraba desolado y sin nadie más que por las ratas y la basura del lugar. Deje de distraerme con la "belleza" natural urbana y llegue hacia la otra calle sin inconvenientes. La respiración de mi amada se hacía más acelerada y eso era un indicador que tenía que apresurarme. Sin querer me encontré en medio del estruendo del publico que vitoreaba a la estrella de rock con todas sus energías. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre hacer un estúpido concierto en medio de la calle? Choque con decenas de personas mientras me abría paso incluso golpeando con patadas a los que me estorbaban. No tenía tiempo de ser pacifico ya que una vida muy preciada para mi estaba en peligro.

Por fin pude escapar de ese mar de gente con lo cual llegue al último callejón que daba directo a la clínica según las instrucciones que me brindo Brock. ¡Estaba cerca! ¡Lo había logrado e iba a salvar a mi amada! En ese momento la cruda realidad golpeo a mis sentidos cuando un grupo de hombres taparon la salida del callejón y otro grupo también se interpuso de otro lado. Todos se veían muy peligrosos y por sus rostros deduje que deseaban problemas conmigo y con mi protegida. Apretaba mis dientes de impotencia ya que perfectamente les podía dar una paliza pero con ella en mis brazos, su seguridad era lo más vital para mí.

-Vaya Vaya…..miren lo que la noche nos trajo.- Uno de los rufianes tenía el valor de confrontarme mientras se colocaba frente a mí. Era el típico rebelde de Kanto, mohicano y delgado lleno de tatuajes.

-Por favor, déjame pasar, necesito llevar a la dama a la clínica para que la atiendan. Es una emergencia.- A pesar de mi impaciencia quería ser racional con ellos para evitar un conflicto. Verlos reír a todos por mis palabras tumbo mis expectativas.

-¿Crees que te dejaremos ir luego de que pisaste nuestro territorio? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?- Apreté mis dientes ya preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía. Aunque perdiera un ojo o todos mis dientes no iban a tocar ningún cabello de la joven en mi espalda. En ese momento un matón más grande llego de las sombras caminando lentamente a lo que pude deducir era el líder ya que los demás le tenían mucho temor y respeto.

-¿Quién es este mocoso que se atrevió a entrar a nuestro territorio?- El me observaba de arriba abajo sorprendiéndose un poco de mi predicamento. Era un hombre muy robusto, calvo y con otro porte de rebelde de Kanto.

-¡Déjenme pasar por favor! ¡No quiero problemas con ustedes solo quiero salvarla a ella!- El hombre parecía analizarme. Una guerra de miradas se desarrollo entre él y yo, a los pocos segundos el sonrió muy divertido con la situación.

-Me gustan tus ojos muchacho, eres el primero que no se me intimida y me sigue viendo sin miedo….o al menos no es miedo por nuestra presencia. Quiero que respondas a mis preguntas antes de que comience la diversión.- Perfecto, el tipo se quería divertir a costa mía, no podía hacer mas, eran muchos contra mi solo y con la damisela desmayada en mi espalda me era imposible escapar.

-Responderé lo que quieras pero si me dejar ir con ella a la clínica.- Que lo siguiera desafiando parecía divertirle.

-Como ya sabrás, que hayas ingresado a nuestro callejón ya es una grave ofensa. Antes de determinar tu destino quisiera saber primero lo siguiente. ¿Quién es esa chica que llevas en la espalda?- No espere esa pregunta de su parte, pero no tenia de otra que responder.

-Ella es la mujer que amo y está en peligro. ¡Necesito ir hacia la clínica de la otra cuadra para salvarla!- Verlo sorprenderse ante mi declaración me desesperaba ya que quería salir corriendo del lugar para llevarla al lugar que la recuperarían para mí.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú eres de Kanto no es así?-

-Lo soy.-

-Es extraño, todos saben acerca de las noches de peligro en Ciudad Azafrán y tú te adentras sin temor. Quiero comprobar si tus agallas con de verdad o son solo palabras. Te dejare salir de aquí…..- Mi corazón se sentía feliz al escuchar esa declaración pero lo que venía a continuación nunca me lo espere.

-Si puedes sobrevivir a nuestros 3 minutos infernales- ¿Eh? ¿Infierno de 3 minutos? Estoy confundido ahora.

-¡A que te refieres!-

-Es simple, perdonaremos tu ofensa y la de esa muchacha si puedes resistir 3 minutos a que todos nosotros te masacremos sin piedad. Si no pierdes el conocimiento podrás irte con ella, si no, pues no creo que haga falta que te lo explique. ¿No te parece un trato justo?- Mis ojos se dilataron al escuchar tal propuesta, en otra ocasión la hubiese rechazado y les hubiese dado una paliza pero no era el momento adecuado. Me quedaba sin opciones y mi desesperación era ya más que obvia. Observe el rostro de mi hermosa dama y al sentir como su calor me acariciaba el cuerpo era más que suficiente valor que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo dos condiciones. Prométeme que nadie la tocara a ella mientras estoy en tu juego.-

-Tienes mi palabra, podre ser un criminal pero tengo mi código de honor. ¿Cuál es tu segunda condición?-

-Cuando quede en pie, ayúdenme con la chica para que pueda colocarla en mi espalda.- Todos los rufianes empezaron a reír burlándose de mi declaración cosa que me hacia hervir mas la sangre.

-Me pides esa condición como si fueses a quedar en pie.-

-Quedare en pie. Lo veras…..-

-De acuerdo, es un trato. Prepárate ahora.- Era la hora de aceptar mi destino, por el bien de mi amada. La deje sobre una pared recostada, necesitaba valor en esos momentos y sus hermosos labios fueron la motivación que necesitaba al besarla con todo el amor que le tengo, me acerque a su oído para susurrarle lo siguiente…." _aguanta un poco mas…"_ y con eso la cubrí con mi chamarra.

 _Ese calor que me invadió hace unos minutos desapareció repentinamente, me había gustado mucho la sensación de calidez que se me hacia nostálgica. Volví a tener frió y la oscuridad procedía a capturarme nuevamente. Sin siquiera esperarlo volví a sentir esa ola de calidez ahora en todo mi cuerpo. Era extraño, sentía como el viento tocaba mi rostro ya que hace unos momentos no sentía nada. La calidez se hizo más fuerte al sentir un dulce sabor en mi boca cosa que estremeció todos mis sentidos reviviéndolos en el acto._

 _- **"aguanta un poco mas…."** \- ¡Esa voz! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ash! Por fin me di cuenta que era ese calor bendito que me regreso a la vida, conocía ese sabor dulce que empalago mis labios. ¡Era Ash! Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en volver a la realidad pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ir. ¡Yo quería ir hacia mi amado! ¡No quiero reprimir este sentimiento nunca más! Iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas si era necesario. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Necesito verlo!_

-¡De acuerdo muchachos! ¡Es hora de divertirnos! ¡Cornelio prepara el cronometro! Veremos cuanto aguanta….- Vi a todos los rufianes hacer un círculo alrededor de mi, todos preparados para darme la golpiza de mi vida. Preparaba mis sentidos para soportar el castigo que venía el cual no me iba a derrotar.

-¡Listo jefe!-

-¡A la cuenta de tres! … ¡TRES!- No pude reaccionar porque sentir el primer puñetazo en mi rostro el cual me daño bastante. Luego de ello sentí muchos golpes en mi espalda los cuales me producían un dolor tremendo. La ráfaga de golpes era demasiado para mí y poco a poco perdía las fuerzas que tenia. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para resistir! ¡Solo han pasado pocos segundos pero para mí parecían horas de tortura! Voltee a ver hacia mi amada la cual yacía ignorante de todo lo que vivía en ese momento y eso me inspiraba para sacar más fuerza. Sentí varias veces como me daban golpes en el abdomen sacándome el aire que poseía dejándome sin aliento. Uno de los tipos usaba un palo de billar que sacaron de quien rayos sabe dónde quebrándolo de un violento golpe en mi espalda. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo iba a colapsar pero apreté con todas mis fuerzas mis dientes parar soportar el dolor. Los tipos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para tumbarme pero me mantenía de pie recibiendo todo el castigo con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo. Empecé a escupir sangre de mi boca mientras utilizaba toda mi concentración para seguir de pie, no iba a arrodillarme ante ellos por nada del mundo. ¡Tenía que salvarla! Por mi culpa ella se encuentra así, por mi culpa Anabel murió, por mi culpa muchas vidas resultaron ser infelices, por mi culpa el trabajo de vida de mi padre quebró, por mi culpa todos a mi alrededor sufrían por mis malas decisiones. ¿Esto es el infierno? ¡Se equivocan! ¡YO YA HE ESTADO EN EL INFIERNO DURANTE DOS AÑOS Y ESA MUJER ME REGRESO EL PARAÍSO!

Mi visión se hacía borrosa con cada segundo que padecía en su infierno, ellos al ver que no podían tumbarme no importa con que me golpeasen los desmotivaba de sobremanera. Faltaba poco y ver el rostro frágil de mi amada me hacia olvidar el dolor de mi cuerpo. Al llegar al límite establecido, todos estaban sorprendidos de cómo resistí cada agresión, golpe que me propinaron incluyendo el dolor intenso que me embargaba. Sería más doloroso si yo la perdiese a ella para siempre….ese sería mi verdadero infierno.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me mantenía en pie ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, sentía como mi cabeza sangraba y mis ojos estaban hinchados, a duras penas podía ver. No me faltaba ningún diente pero si sentía todo mi cuerpo hecho puré. Nunca se esperaron que quedara en pie por lo que pude notar…yo…..yo… ¡NO! ¡No iba a perder mi consciencia ahora que había llegado lejos! ¡Tenía que llevarla a la clínica!

-Jefe…..el…..está en pie….-

-Lo sé….- La voz del jefe parecía quebrada ante lo que el presenciaba, ni yo me creía estar en esa situación.

-¿Quiere que acabemos con él?- Al escuchar esa proposición de uno de sus lacayos espere lo peor. ¿Mi esfuerzo había sido en vano? Me coloque en pose de pelea para proteger a como diese lugar a mi bella kalosiana. Mi sorpresa salto cuando vi como el jefe mando a volar de un golpe al tipo que le propuso tal cosa.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Crees que tendría el valor de acabar con un verdadero hombre como lo es este tipo!- No espere ese giro argumental de la trama, ahora el calvo me apoyaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-

-Ash…Ketchum…- No me quedaban mas fuerzas y tenía que seguir mi camino….

-Recordare ese nombre por lo que me queda de vida.-

 _El calor que sentí se había esfumado una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado con Ash? De repente sentí ese calor nuevamente en mi ser y eso me alivio al deducir que era mi amado. Quería verlo, quería sentirlo, quería estar con él una vez más y toda esta oscuridad que me envolvía no me lo iba a impedir. Mis sentidos se recuperaban uno por uno, el primero en recobrarse fue mi tacto que por la calidez había sido el implicado directo. Luego mi olfato al sentir una mezcla de fragancias familiares y extrañas, era el aroma de mi amado….pero también percibí un olor a sangre el cual me alarmaba. Escuche el jadeo de mi azabache y sin poder evitarlo más mis ojos y mi boca fueron los últimos en recuperarse._

 _-Ash…..- No sé si pudo escucharme por lo débil que debí de haberme escuchado, la esperanza de que mis palabras llegaran hacia él eran latentes._

 _-Me tenias….preocupado Serena…- Su voz…había pasado una eternidad sin escucharla…podía llorar de felicidad en ese momento….pero una duda se sembró en mi leve consciencia. ¿Por qué sonaba tan débil como la mía?_

 _-Perdóname…- Era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos, todo había sido mi culpa y aun así tenía el egoísmo de disfrutar todas las sensaciones que él me brindaba. Al cargarme en su espalda solo podía ver su cabello negro que tanto me fascinaba además de la calle fría que la noche nos otorgaba._

 _-Estoy feliz….de que estés bien…no necesitas disculparte…todo estará bien…..aguanta un poco mas…- ¿Qué había pasado? La caminata era algo rara al sentir como cojeaba, como quejidos escapaban de su boca tratando de ocultar dolor y sobre todo sentir que su cuerpo se volvía frio con cada paso que el daba._

 _-¿Ash?-_

 _-Pronto llegaremos….no dejare que nada te pase jamás…eres la persona más importante en mi vida…..- Mis sentidos ahora podían percibir aunque débilmente, un poco mejor mi entorno. Tenía mi mano en su cuello del cual sentía húmedo y cálido a la vez….acaso…..era…. ¿¡Sangre!? No podía ser…..o…..si…..porque….Ash…mi conciencia….se escapaba nuevamente….no quiero…..no quiero….perderle…._

Haber escuchado a Serena me llenaba de alegría, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, la luz de la clínica seguía encendida y al sentir como ella cayo inconsciente de nuevo solo me hizo seguir adelante con más determinación. Al llegar a la puerta vi como dos enfermeras me vieron asustadas por el aspecto que traía.

-Ayúdenla…..a….ella….primero….por favor…..se los ruego…- Al ver como unos paramédicos del lugar salieron de emergencia para atendernos a ambos…..yo les di el cuerpo de mi amada para que la llevaran primero. Ver como se desplazaban rápidamente con ella me aliviaba…..confiaba en ellos….que pudiesen…salvar….la…luz…que….ilumina…mi…infierno.

 _El cuerpo de Ash yacía en el suelo el cual manchaba de sangre la entrada ante la incertidumbre y preocupación del personal de las enfermeras. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su inconsciencia mientras su consciencia se desvanecía en el frio pavimento._

" ** _Todos enfrentamos el sufrimiento de distintas maneras. Unos sucumben ante el dolor mientras otros se alzan como el ave mitológica inmortal de su laguna de dolor. Ash sonreía al haber salvado a la persona que amaba mientras su sonrisa era el último rastro de consciencia que dejaba esa noche. Esta historia continuara…."_**

 ** _Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Tengo que decir que este es uno de los capítulos que he anhelado escribir desde hace mucho tiempo. Imaginar esta escena cuando empece a idear tramas para el fic fue lo que me impulso a crear Deseos Congelados. Ha sido el capitulo que mas fácil ha salido de mis dedos. Se los debía por el pequeño hiato algo intenso como lo que sucedió en el capitulo. Se acabo el suplicio momentáneamente señores, se acerca azúcar para todos XD! Me gustaria saber que opinan del capitulo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo y se les agradece la paciencia! Ahora a contestar reviews OwO XD._**

 ** _HikaruRiv: Puedo ser intenso a la hora de escribir y creo que este capitulo lo demuestra XD. Hay un punto en la vida donde uno puede colapsar de puro dolor en el corazon y lo plasme en esa escena. Todos adoramos la palizas que recibe Khristophe y no creo que sea la ultima. Le tienen tanto odio al pobre...mwahahahahahaha. Las famosas cartas me costaron he de admitir pero siento que al final me salieron bien XD. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _Whalter: Se que me tarde mucho pero espero que el capitulo valga la pena. Ahora tengo las baterías recargadas por lo tanto escribiré mas seguido. Gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _Sora: Hahahahaha, asi puedo ser de maleable a la hora de escribir XD! La pobre no aguanto tantas emociones y simplemente se enfrasco en el trabajo continuo para calmar su dolor. Todos tenemos diferentes reacciones a la hora de soportar el dolor de un evento triste en nuestra vida, el trabajo muchas veces es el escape, en este caso ambos personajes comparten esa forma de soportar XD. Nel! Ya me estaba aburriendo del sufrimiento por lo tanto era de colocar accion dramatica a mi estilo XD. Este capitulo esta cargado de ella por cierto XD. El problema de Silph Co es un tremendo lio en el que se metio el azabache que casi le cuesta hasta su sanidad, se puede ver ciertos rasgos de ello en el capitulo. Los one shot valieron la pena XD! Al menos a mi me gustaron :3! XD. Los tres capitulos que he creado para los tres fics los he sentido dive rtidos y creeme que eso es bueno, me ayudaron a desahogar ideas y a divertirme. Gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _Bueno y con esto me despido, me tomare un dia de descanso y escribire El Reto Maximo. Tambien me tengo que colocar al dia con Sol y Luna para generar argumento asi que los vere a lo mejor el fin de semana. Con esto se despide su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!_**

 ** _PD: Espero volver a ver a Virgi, Haru y Brandon comentar, lectores que se extrañan! Tambien se invita a cualquiera a comentar, de veras los reviews son combustible para la inspiracion!_**


	14. XIII ¿En serio?

Capitulo 13: ¿En serio?

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Voltee a ver a todos lados y empecé a ver hacia todos lados para tratar de identificar donde me encontraba. El techo fue lo primero que observe seguido luego de paredes blancas y una ventana la cual le daba paso a la luz del sol. Sentía mi cuerpo algo débil por alguna razón que no recuerdo y aun sentía algo de mareo. Estoy completamente atolondrada, mis recuerdos eran borrosos y me dolía la cabeza al querer recordar. ¿Qué fue lo último que me paso? Cualquiera se burlaría de mí si creyese que de repente adquirí amnesia como en esas novelas baratas en internet pero no era mi caso ya que recordaba mi trabajo, mi vida en Kanto…..y... ¡ASH! Con el pensamiento de mi ser amado latente en mi corazón me levante de golpe. ¿Cómo pude olvidar la discusión de ayer con Dawn? Lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos discutiendo fuerte y de repente todo se volvió oscuro, pero en esa oscuridad sus palabras, su calor, su amor fueron los que me mantuvieron a flote. ¡No podía ser otro más que mi Ash! Sentí como aquellos colores que había perdido regresaban a mí en especial por el calor que mis mejillas sentían al remembrar sus palabras que habían hecho eco en mi corazón.

" _No dejare que nada te pase jamás…"_

Ya no podía estar ningún segundo en cama, tenía que buscarlo, pedirle perdón por todo lo que debió de haber sufrido por mi culpa y recuperarlo. No me importa ahora ya si está en una relación, casado o con hijos, yo lo amo demasiado como para que eso detenga mi corazón. Antes de poder bajarme de la cama note mi mano izquierda la cual tenía una pequeña mancha carmesí marrón la cual no se había limpiado. ¿Acaso era sangre? ¿Acaso…? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡No, No, No, No, No! La debilidad de su voz y de su caminata, el cálido líquido que toque de su mejilla….todo me llevaba a una conclusión que me quería negar con todo mí ser. Empecé a sentirme intranquila, que el mundo se me iba, prefería cualquier otra cosa pero que estuviese a salvo. No había marcha atrás, tenía que irme de este lugar.

-¿Serena? ¡Estas despierta!- Una voz familiar me interrumpió de mis pensamientos. La puerta de mi cuarto se abría y ahí vi a nuestro amigo en común….Brock.

-¡Brock! ¡Dime como esta Ash!- Me valía poco como me podría sentir pero quería verlo. Brock me tomo de mis hombros y evito que hiciera cualquier movimiento brusco. Observe su rostro el cual indicaba algo de preocupación.

-Ash se encuentra bien, lo importante es que tú descanses y reposes para que te puedas recuperar.- Yo creía en Brock, pero escucharlo en ese momento me hacía sentir que no era del todo cierto.

-Déjame ir a verlo por favor Brock, te lo ruego.- La cara del moreno tenía un gesto de incomodidad y tristeza el cual me asustaba con cada segundo.

-Lo siento, pero usted no se puede mover de aquí sin mi autorización señorita Yvonne.- Al escuchar esa voz me percate que otro hombre estaba parado junto a la puerta. Al ver su bata blanca por fin ate los cabos sueltos, me encontraba en un hospital y al parecer él era mi doctor.

-Yo tengo que salir de aquí e ir a verlo.-

-¿Desperdiciara entonces el esfuerzo que hizo Ash por usted?- Eso me toco fuerte, no tenia manera de refutar lo que me dijo. Me sentí inútil e impotente ante la situación al mismo tiempo que mis ganas de saber más acerca de él aumentaban.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Ash? ¡Dígamelo por favor!- Brock solo observaba al médico que me observaba seriamente.

-Ash se encuentra en reposo, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo cuando vino al hospital cargándote en su espalda.- Mi mundo se venía abajo…. ¿El recibió todo ese daño por mi? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Mis manos apretaban la sabana que aun cubría parte de mis piernas y mi mente solo se preguntaba una cosa. ¿El estaba en peligro de muerte? ¡NO! No quería creer eso. Una lágrima empezó a recorrer mi mejilla al saber el estado de la persona que me ha devuelto todo lo que una vez perdí.

-Tienes que despreocuparte, el no está en peligro. Ash ha sido cliente nuestro desde hace mucho y conozco su historial médico perfectamente.- ¿Eh? ¿Cliente habitual? Estaba completamente confundida por lo que el doctor me había dicho ya que era otra cosa más que no sabía de ese azabache que amo tanto.

-El ahora se encuentra dormido Serena, por eso no puedes ir aun con él además de que las enfermeras necesitan revisarte también.- Escuchar a Brock me hizo recordar que de hecho yo tenía un problema grave en mi salud. Recordé todo de golpe como mi ser no aguanto nada lo que me dijo Dawn. Ese dolor me invadió como si se tratara de comer mi corazón y mi alma.

-Un caso de deshidratación por estrés y falta de alimento. Señorita debería de saber que comer sanamente le evitaría estas cosas.- Creo que era lo único que no quería escuchar en esos momentos…..un regaño.

-Lo siento….-

-Concéntrese en recuperarse, estuvo dos días inconsciente.- ¿DOS DIAS INCONSCIENTE? Era raro para mi incluso enfermarme. ¿Así de poderoso son los sentimientos?

-Lo hare y gracias…doctor….-

-Reggie Shinji.- El hombre luego de eso salió mientras Brock se disculpaba conmigo por lo directo que era su amigo. Mi vida en este momento era un caos del cual otra vez Ash volvía a ser esa luz que necesitaba para salir de ese agujero de desesperación.

Las horas pasaron un poco y en ese tiempo solo pude reflexionar un poco acerca de todos los acontecimientos que he vivido en Kanto. Esa palabra vivir sonaba con tanta fuerza ahora más que antes en mis años de vida en Kalos, esa vida que carecía de emoción parecía ahora ser tan lejana. Ver como el solo se ocultaba dando un bello atardecer de luz naranja sobre la ciudad eran de esos detalles que no me hubiese dado cuenta hace ya un tiempo. Ahora todos esos pequeños detalles eran visibles para mí, desde que me enamore de ti.

Esa vez en los bolos me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti completamente. Tu forma de ser me atrapo. Tu sonrisa me ilumino siempre que la miraba. Tus ojos llenos de vida devolvían la mía. Tu cálida mano sobre la mía me hizo sentir libre a pesar de que yo libremente me volví prisionera de tu tacto. Tu espalda y el viento son la sensación más agradable que he sentido al viajar. Tus labios son la tentación más grande que he tenido y creo que podría pensar en más cosas de ti que me han enamorado con cada segundo que pasa y al mismo tiempo que mi corazón late por ti. Siempre me pareció algo cursi escuchar como las otras personas se decían esas frases de que mis latidos son por tu causa, pero experimentarlo de ti mi amado….me comprobó que esa teoría era cierta y no solo eso…..sino que lo que parecía fantasía para mi ahora era un realidad…..una realidad que siento que he perdido. Recordar todo ese amargo que te di a cambio me llenaba de arrepentimiento y tristeza, no debí de engañarte….no debí….

" _Toc Toc"_

Empecé a limpiar un poco las lágrimas que salían de mí y en mi posición no me quedaba más que ver el techo de mi cuarto y tratar de dejar mi mente en blanco. Aunque las palabras de Dawn eran duras….tenían razón. Hice mal y era hora de pagar mis consecuencias.

" _Toc Toc"_

Tarde o temprano tenía que confrontarlo, no iba a cometer los mismos errores y claro que esta vez haría lo correcto aunque eso no pudiese lo mejor para mí. Él tiene toda la razón de rehacer su vida personal aunque yo no esté incluida, el merece ser feliz…más que nadie en este mundo.

" _Toc Toc"_

¿Quién está tocando la puerta? ¡Solamente quiero descansar y pensar un poco…! ¿Ash? Ver como la puerta se abría de a poco y vi como los rayos de luz del atardecer iluminaban su rostro. Vi como él estaba vestido con una bata blanca al igual que yo y como traía varios vendajes en especial el de su brazo izquierdo. ¿Estaba así por mi culpa? No podía contener mis emociones frente a su presencia y empezaba a sentir que podía llorar nuevamente. ¿Por qué solamente quiero llorar al recordarlo, al verlo, al quererlo? Yo….quería ser egoísta…..yo lo quiero…..

-Hola.- El me volvía a sonreír mientras me alzaba su mano más sana para saludarme…..no podía evitar sentirme feliz con ese pequeño gesto.

-Hola…- Poco a poco el se fue acercando y tomo la silla para las visitas colocándola cerca de mi cama sentándose él en el proceso. He querido tenerlo así de cerca desde hace tiempo pero ahora verlo aquí frente a mí parecía una clase de ilusión o sueño.

-Brock me dijo que te habías despertado. ¿Te encuentras bien?- No puede ser…..se está preocupando al estar peor que yo.

-Yo….yo…..estoy bien Ash.-

-Me asustaste mucho. Ahora me siento más aliviado que te veo despierta. Definitivamente le debo un almuerzo a Reggie.- No podía verlo sonreír y hablar así de casual conmigo, sus palabras en ese momento eran dolorosas y al mismo tiempo tan dulces.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Por qué fuiste en mi ayuda? Yo no merezco eso….después de lo que paso….- Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar mientras mi mirada no podía fijarse en él por una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor.

-Esa pregunta te la respondí hace tiempo Serena. ¿Desde cuándo tiene que haber una razón para ayudar a alguien más?- Sentí un shock fuerte al recibir esas palabras de su boca que me hacían temblar.

-¡PERO YO NO SOY ALGUIEN MAS! ¡YO SOY UNA PERSONA QUE DAÑO Y TE MINTIO!- No soporte mas…..explote frente a Ash. Puse mis manos en mis ojos tratando de cubrir esas lágrimas traidoras que escapaban de mis ojos. No quería que le me viera así…. ¿EH? me…..esta….tomando…..de….la….mano….

-Nunca he creído que eres una mala persona, todo lo contrario, siempre he creído que eres una mujer maravillosa Serena.- ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Definitivamente estoy soñando!

-Yo te mentí….con lo de Khristophe…..-

-¿Cómo puedes mentirme en algo que nunca discutimos?- ¿Eh? Mi cerebro creo que no puede procesar todo lo que me dice…..mi corazón está haciendo que haya una interrupción en mi lógica.

-Yo….-

-Yo también actué mal, me deje llevar por mis impulsos y no me atreví a escuchar lo que tenias que decirme luego que lo supe.-

-¡No, no, no! Tu no actuaste mal Ash…tu reaccionaste como cualquier lo hubiese hecho.- Me sentía culpable y él se declaraba el malhechor cuando había sido yo. Insisto, no puedo pensar claramente ya que su mano me está embriagando nuevamente….

-Pensé mucho durante mi viaje a Pueblo Paleta. En el rumbo que lleva mi vida, en mi pasado pero sobretodo en ti.-

-¿En…mi?-

-En ti Serena. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente para enfrentarte…..yo he estado sujeto a mucha presión desde hace mucho tiempo pero tú me hiciste feliz nuevamente. Yo no quiero perder ese sentimiento que tú me provocas.- Si no me morí por deshidratación creo que voy a morir de amor en este momento. Sus ojos ámbar son intensos, más intensos que cualquier para con quien me haya encontrado alguna vez en mi vida.

-Siempre he querido hacerte feliz…por eso respeto…tu decisión.- Aunque mi corazón estaba que explotaba de felicidad caí a la realidad al recordar las palabras de mi ex secretaria.

-¿Mi decisión?-

-No es necesario que disimules Ash, entiendo perfectamente tu decisión y yo quiero decirte que si eres feliz yo lo seré.-

-¡Momento, Momento! ¿De qué estamos hablando que ya me perdí?- Era la primera vez que lo notaba confundido…lo cual lo hacía ver tierno….pero también me llenaba de duda.

-Tu relación con Dawn….-

-¿Mi relación con Dawn?- ¿Se estaba haciendo o que sucedía? Era la primera vez que me estaba impacientando con mi amado…al menos quería que siguiese siéndolo.

-Ash….yo los vi ese día en el centro comercial besándose y la misma Dawn me vino a reclamar por ti.- Fui testigo de varios gestos que se dibujaron en su rostro cuando le recordé esos detalles. Primero lo vi en completo shock ante eso, luego lo vi en duda, luego lo vi….reír…. Ahora me sentía más que confundida.

-Veo que ella te dijo eso, ahora entiendo mucho de lo que pasó.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso Ash?-

-Serena, creo que es un buen momento para que podamos conversar sinceramente tú y yo. Tenemos que decir todo lo que el otro le hace falta por conocer. ¿Te parece la idea?- Su propuesta era rara pero de alguna manera podría quitarme la culpa de encima así que solo asentí ante su proposición-y él aun tomaba mi mano….

-Comenzare yo. Antes de todo lo que nos paso en el restaurante, conocimos a May la cual ya conocía a Brock desde hace ya un tiempo. Quedamos en salir para afianzar la amistad y bueno si te soy honesto, también quería que fueras pero como sabrás pasó lo que paso. El plan no se cancelo pero con lo que no conté es que Dawn era amiga en común con May.- Escuchar Ash además de aclarar mis dudas me hacia enamorarme de nuevo de sus gestos que a pesar que cualquiera los viera simples en ese momento para mi significaban mucho.

-¿Entonces porque ella te beso?-

-No pienso mentirte. Ella declaro sus sentimientos por mí.- Lo peor que me temía se había vuelto realidad. ¿Era todo lo que ella dijo verdad? Tenía miedo de preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué….respondiste….?- Cerré mis ojos por inercia mientras presione su mano sin querer. Temblaba de pánico al saber su respuesta, todo lo que he hecho le daba toda la razón y no podía ir contra ello…..pero si quería….

-Le respondí que yo estaba enamorado de alguien más.- ¿Eh? ¿Alguien más?

-¿En serio?- Iba a proceder a abrir mis ojos cuando de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Mi mente quería negarse por todos esos sentimientos negativos de la culpa que me abordaba en esos momentos….pero estos se fueron derritiendo por ese calor que tanto anhelaba. No pude resistirme y empecé a sumergirme en el placer que él me regalaba, acaricie gentilmente su espalda al conocer su estado delicado mientras el invadía todos mis sentidos desbordándome de ese amor del cual había estado sedienta desde hace semanas. Jamás en la vida había sentido tanta necesidad por algo o como en este caso por alguien. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando hasta conectar nuestras miradas. No podía creer lo que mis sentidos me obligaban a aceptar esa realidad que parecía una fantasía.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Me quede sin palabras. No pude resistirme y empecé a besarlo con todos esos deseos que hibernaban desde que vi su rostro triste los cuales florecían con el tacto de su boca. Si pude tener una idea de separarme de su lado hoy esa idea se había esfumando, hoy más que nunca quería estar a su lado.

-Ash yo….no quiero perderte nunca.-

-No lo harás.-

-Yo no quiero que sufras…-

-No lo hare si estoy a tu lado…-

-Yo te amo…..-

-Yo también te amo…..- Al escucharlo no pude resistir nuevamente y me lance a sus brazos para besarlo con todo el amor que le tengo. Ambos teníamos hambre de nuestro aliento, apetito de nuestros corazones, deseos por nuestro amor y ya ni las palabras eran bastas para expresar toda esa represión de sentimientos y pensamientos que teníamos a lo mejor, desde que nos conocimos en aquel semáforo de aquella mañana fría. Ahora era mi turno, tenía que completar mi parte de la proposición.

-Ash….yo también tengo que pedirte una disculpa por no haberte confesado quien soy y sobre mi compromiso.- Al separarnos el me quedo viendo seriamente, él quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

-Vengo de una familia de posición social en mi región natal. Soy podríamos decir una socialite, mis padres arreglaron ese compromiso con Khristophe por conveniencia. Yo acepte tal cosa porque jamás había conocido el amor…..hasta que te conocí a ti. Yo simplemente me deje llevar por la felicidad que me brindaste y por eso hasta olvide quien era en ese pasado gris y triste que vivía. Tú llenaste de color y calor mi corazón y mis días Ash. Cuando la realidad llego a mi vida de nuevo, me preocupe bastante porque yo ya no quería esa relación, ese día en el restaurante yo discutía con Khristophe sobre romper nuestro compromiso, yo nunca fui feliz a su lado ni nada por el estilo, solamente contigo conseguí eso y tú eras y eres mi prioridad.- El azabache de mi corazón me observaba con cada palabra que soltaba y lo que me llenaba de esperanza era que una sonrisa se dibujaba cada vez que avanzaba con la historia.

-Hace poco vi en la televisión que tu compromiso seguía en vigencia. ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Para los medios y para Khristophe tal vez….pero para mí….el único compromiso que deseo es el de estar a tu lado Ash.- Solo tú me puedes hacer sentir como una adolescente nuevamente, solamente tú puedes hacerme feliz con esa sonrisa que me regalas en este momento, solo tu puedes devolver esa vida que perdí en mi soledad con este beso que me brindas en este instante.

-Aunque no me creas….yo confié en ti.-

-Yo lo sé. Brock me confesó sobre tu borrachera.-

-Recuérdame la próxima vez confesar sus borracheras en venganza.- Extrañaba reírme de sus ocurrencias, esos pequeños detalles eran más valiosos que cualquier piedra preciosa de este universo.

-El ayudo mucho y a pesar de todos los desastres el siempre fue el que más se preocupo por ti y por mí.-

-Lo sé. ¿Somos afortunados no lo crees?-

-Yo fui la afortunada al conocerte.-

-¿Tú crees? Yo siempre he pensado que he sido yo el de la buena suerte.-

-Eres lindo.-

-¿Buscas seducirme?-

-¿Se nota tanto?-

-No tengo ninguna objeción.- ¡NO LO PODIA CREER! Volvía a vivir mi fantasía, esa naturalidad la experimentaba de nuevo, quería explotar pero esta vez de felicidad. En ese momento cuando ambos reíamos….vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro y me preocupe bastante.

-¡¿Estás bien Ash?!-

-Lo estoy descuida, solo estoy un poco mallugado pero me siento mejor que nunca a tu lado.-

-¿Qué paso esa noche?- Al preguntarle vi como su mano se tenso y como sus nervios aumentaron.

-Yo….-

-Dímelo por favor.-

-No quería perderte. Esa noche decidí traerte a pie, el tráfico nos atrapo y no había tiempo.- Observe una expresión que nunca jamás había visto en su rostro…miedo.

-Continúa…-

-Nos quisieron asaltar…pero no lo permití….es lo único que te puedo decir.- ¿Asaltaron? ¿Es decir? ¿El me protegió? Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi mejilla al tener leves recuerdos de esos gemidos de dolor que percibía en mi oscuridad. ¿Era Ash? Mi ser no podía soportar que el estuviese en todos los momentos que yo lo necesitaba y lo abrace mientras empecé a sollozar ahora que entendía todo lo que hizo por mí.

-¡No…no es justo….! ¡Porque...siempre…tienes…..que ser….tu…!- Mis sollozos eran fuertes pero es que si me sentía impotente por todo el daño que recibió por mi seguridad.

-Yo haría lo fuese por ti….si con eso te hago feliz…..- Lo observe al rostro y no pude evitar sumirme en su boca nuevamente. Volvió a mi vida y no pensaba soltarlo nunca más.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor…..-

-De acuerdo….- En esos minutos simplemente dejamos que nuestro silencio fuera nuestro interprete y que nuestro calor nuestro medio de comunicación. Los rayos de luz se desvanecían al caer la noche y un cielo lleno de estrellas era ahora el testigo de esa reconciliación que tanto anhelaba. Aunque la vida pueda ser cruel y despiadada siempre puedes encontrar un rayo de luz en toda la penumbra….hoy lo aprendí de ti.

-Serena…..- Escuche como mi amado interrumpió nuestro silencio y percibí…. ¿Nerviosismo?

-Si ya no eres prometida de ese sujeto, eso quiere decir… ¿Qué eres soltera no es así?-

-Técnicamente lo estoy.- ¿Por qué me hacia esa pregunta? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso?!

-Yo….te lo quería preguntar…esa semana…que teníamos planeado salir. No puedo soportar estar sin ti ningún segundo más. Todo lo que hemos vivido me ha hecho pensar en que te necesito para ser feliz.- Lentamente note como el nerviosismo desapareció y una ola de confianza lo invadió.

-¿Si?- Me hacia la tonta pero me moría por escuchar que es lo que ahora me quería proponer.

-Serena….me darías el honor….de ser el responsable de tus sonrisas…. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Quieres ser…mi nov…..?- Lo siento Ash pero es tu culpa por tardarte tanto, mi cuerpo se lanzo de nuevo a tus labios para responder tu interrogante que me hacia la mujer más feliz del planeta.

-Si quiero serlo Ash.-

-¿En serio?- Le tuve que pagar con la misma moneda y me abalance una vez más sobre él para llenarlo de besos y confirmarle mi decisión. Ver esa sonrisa iluminarme era la dicha más grande que he tenido hasta el momento que tengo vivido.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Ash simplemente me abrazo dándome a entender que no me soltaría nunca más cosa que acepte desde el momento que vi tus ojos por primera vez.

 ** _"_** ** _La noche se apoderaba de los cielos de la ciudad siendo la brisa fresca del anochecer la que confortaba los dos corazones de los jóvenes que han sufrido para llegar hacia el otro. Después de la tormenta, un arco iris representa la promesa de que nunca volverá a ver otro diluvio tan fuerte como el que experimentaron. Hoy al menos, eso es lo que dos en sus pensamientos albergaban. Esta historia continuara….."_**

 ** _/_**

 _ **AZÚCAR**_ _ **! AZÚCAR! LLEVE SU AZÚCAR A MITAD DE PRECIO! BONITA, DULCE Y BARATA LLÉVELA LLÉVELA! Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou en un capitulo mas de Deseos Azucarados...ehem...Congelados. Se que los he amargado con todo el drama y tensión pero podemos decir que llegamos a la meta XD. El capitulo es corto pero debía de enfocarse en ellos dos nada mas, se lo merecían. Si me tarde un poco en postear el capitulo es que me costo azucararme XD. Eso me pasa por andar viendo cosas épicas de acción. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**_

 _ **Sora: La cerveza se la debo pero le di su dosis de azucar XD. Concuerdo, fue estupido lo que hizo, pero su desesperación es justificable por varios factores. La historia de Silph es lo próximo que tocare pero sera con su debido tiempo. La historia le queda mínimo 1/3 de lo que tengo pensado en ella. De a poco daré detalles pero no me quiero adelantar a ello. Espero hayas comprado tu insulina porque el capitulo vino cargado. Si Dawn se hubiese quedado tranquila tambien hubiese habido desastre con Khristophe y Ash en el departamento de Serena XD. Tenia esas dos posibilidades de escribir el desmayo de la peli miel pero opte por Dawn. Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **Yeriba: Me halaga leer eso de ti. Me agrada que leas mis tres historias y espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Trato de actualizar siempre rápido, las ideas y las ganas aun están latentes pero siempre un comentario es bienvenido para reforzar la motivación. Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **HikaruRiv: Yup, sacrificarse es parte de amar, al menos asi lo percibo. Ahi tiene su azucar buena señora, empalaguese y disfrute XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **jbadillodavila: Gracias! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado!**_

 _ **brandonG95: El amor es asi, estupido y loco. Pues Ash tiene esa personalidad de YOLO que se le sale muy a menudo, aqui no iba a ser la excepcion. Tome su azucar buen hombre XD! Empalaguese y disfrute XD. Lo de Silph es la siguiente parte de la historia asi que hay que estar pendientes. Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **Bueno y con esto me despido. Por cierto...ehem...*sacando vocinas y estereo de extrema potencia*...A VirgiFedeli y a HaruZafiro...su azúcar esta aquí! XD! Con esto me despido! Nos vemos en El Reto Maximo! Ya-Ha!**_


	15. XIV Quiero ser tu soporte

Capitulo 14: Quiero ser tu soporte.

Los días han recuperado esa luz que se perdió hace ya unas semanas. Nunca me he sentido tan viva como en estos días. Jamás pensé que esa frase que alguna vez escuche podría ser tan cierta.

" _Lo que no te destruye te hace más fuerte."_

Mis reflexiones nacían justamente en el lugar donde tuve el encuentro con la persona que el destino me tenía preparada en aquel semáforo cerca de mi oficina. Dos semanas podían pasar tan rápido si de veras disfrutas los segundos con cada célula de tu cuerpo en especial si tienes la fortuna de compartir el tiempo con la persona dueña de tus suspiros y tus sentimientos. Aun sentía que era ayer cuando nos reconciliamos…y aun mi corazón salta con cada recuerdo de sus palabras. Era él lo que le faltaba a mi vida y ahora que sabía que era así de importante para Ash no pensaba soltar esa felicidad nunca jamás, no importa lo que pasara, esa lección jamás la olvidaría. Recordar que después de nuestro arranque de amor ese día fue regañado épicamente por Reggie me hacía sentir culpable pero esos ojos que me decían que había valido la pena me apenaba así como me enternecía. Con todo y regaños el siempre llego a visitarme para que pudiésemos estar juntos….yo no iba a quedar atrás. A pesar de que me dieron de alta más rápido que mi querido azabache, me propuse visitarlo todos los días después del trabajo. Hemos recuperado tanto que parece que nada se había perdido para comenzar y más bien aprendíamos más del otro con cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Era tierno ver cómo me recriminaba el hecho de que estaba convaleciente y que me podía enfermar pero si no estaba junto a él era capaz de enfermar de nuevo por la soledad. ¡Hoy todo eso iba a cambiar! El alta de Ash era hoy y mis emociones están al límite por ello. El fin de una pesadilla era lo que iba acabar esta tarde.

Al llegar a la clínica fui recibida por la enfermera del vestíbulo como ya era costumbre por mis constantes visitas hacia mi azabache favorito. Al recibir el permiso subí las escaleras que me dirigían al tercer piso de la clínica donde en al final de un pasillo la habitación de mi amado se encontraba. Vi que la luz estaba encendida y a lo mejor era la indicación que Ash estaba listo para irse pero antes de llegar vi como de la habitación salió alguien familiar….. ¿Gary?

Cuando salió el me vio sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo me sonrió. Empezó a caminar hacia mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Veo que lo lograste?- Al escucharlo decirlo eso mis colores subieron a mi rostro dándole ese tono carmesí a lo cual por palabras del mismo Ash decía que era una parte tierna de mi persona.

-También fue gracias a ti.- Era irónico que el castaño fuese quien me dio el empujón para no rendirme y seguir mis sentimientos.

-Cuida de él. Tiende a hacer muchas idioteces que incluso le han costado caro.- ¿Le han costado caro? Esas palabras de Gary me asustaban ya que tenían cierto tono enigmático el cual me hacía pensar que aun me faltaba mucho por conocer de Ash.

-Lo hare.- Con esa última frase el chico de cabello castaño se dirigió hacia las escaleras con un cierto aire de alegría. ¿Por qué sería? A lo mejor en la habitación con Ash es donde mi respuesta radicaba.

Cada paso hacia su habitación aun me llenaba de nervios a pesar de que ya era una costumbre visitarlo, así era de fuerte la emoción que se creaba en mi interior con solo saber que lo encontraría de nuevo. Abrí la puerta de a poco hasta que mis ojos pudieron observarlo ahí sentado ya vestido y listo para partir. Cuando me volteo a ver mi corazón dio un tremendo salto al ver esa sonrisa que tanto me hacía falta. Verlo feliz era mi deseo el cual había permanecido frígido por aquellas situaciones y malentendidos que vivimos hace semanas…pero eso ya era todo parte del pasado.

-Hola….- Aun mi voz se entre cortaba cuando intentaba hablarle por primera vez pero era difícil resistirse a ese rostro tierno que me ofrecía cuando me observaba.

-¡Hola!- Poco a poco se levanto de su cama y fue hacia mí para besar mis labios. No importa las veces que él lo hacía….yo me derretía por tal acto y no podía ni siquiera responder de lo apenada que me sentía.

-¿Estás listo….para irte?- Hice lo posible por controlarme y llegar al punto clave de mi última visita a su habitación de hospital.

-¡Claro que sí! He estado aburrido en estas cuatro paredes y sin ti los días son muy aburridos.- A veces parecía un niño pequeño e inquieto. Me enternecía verle esa inocencia que emanaba pero que al mismo tiempo había experimentado lo pasional que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?-

-Aun no podemos irnos, tenemos que esperar a que Reggie me dé el alta médica oficial.- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya no se la había dado ya?

-Pero….-

-Tranquila, esto es algo extra oficial que hacemos cuando he estado internado aquí.- ¿Otro Eh? ¿Ya has estado internado aquí? Al verlo ir a la cama para sentarse me dio esa idea de que aun faltaba un tiempo para que partiéramos a su apartamento. Imite sus movimiento y decidí sentarme a su lado y posar mi cabeza en su hombro. Soy una adicta de su tacto y de su calor y sentir como luego su mano tomaba y acariciaba mi hombro mientras volteaba su rostro para verme eran de esas pequeñeces que disfrutaba demasiado.

-He escuchado mucho de ti y de Brock que desde hace mucho tiempo conocen al Dr. Shinji.- Tenia que soltar la pregunta, era de las cosas que iba a descubrir de su vida.

-Lo conozco desde la secundaria…a él y a su hermano.- Observe como una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su rostro cosa que me dio más curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se llama su hermano?-

-Paul Shinji.- ¿Ese nombre porque se me hace tan familiar? Aun no entiendo mucho acerca de qué vida llevaba Ash antes de nuestro encuentro pero algo me indicaba que podía ser sorprendente.

-¿Cómo los conociste?- Al lanzar esa pregunta la mano de Ash se tenso en mi brazo y vi como su rostro cambio a un gesto de nerviosismo, al menos eso delato cuando su dedo rasco su mejilla.

-Digamos que fue…por circunstancias….algo difíciles…..-

-Los dos idiotas eran vándalos de Ciudad. Se enfrascaron en tantas peleas por sus "territorios" que siempre llegaban los dos aquí.- La voz del doctor vino desde la puerta la cual acuchillo el ánimo de Ash rápidamente. ¿Aun no podía creer lo que él decía…..esta tierna persona que me tiene en sus brazos era…..un vándalo?

-¡REGGIE! No digas esas cosas tan…de repente…-

-¿Y cuando le ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo tuvieran nietos?- ¡Poof! Es lo que pude escuchar dentro de mí ser al escuchar esas palabras…..casarse y tener hijos….e incluso nietos. Mi sangre era clara en mi rostro el cual quería explotar de felicidad y vergüenza.

-¡Siempre eres así de directo!- El doctor sonreía ante los reclamos de mi amado. Al recuperarme de esas palabras hermosas….para mi claro….vi como el doctor llego a revisar el cuerpo de Ash así que les di su espacio. ¿Ash era un vándalo? ¿Luego fue un corporativo de Silph? ¿Luego un trabajador de una estación de servicio? La vida de Ash había sido un carrusel de emociones por lo que he sabido, ahora yo era parte de ese carrusel. Creo que hoy tendré mucho tiempo para conocer todos esos detalles.

El Dr. Shinji parecía conocer muy a fondo a Ash al ver esa familiaridad entre ambos, según también recuerdo Brock parecía conocerlo también. Era una persona bastante directa pero no parecía mala persona, bueno al menos eso parecía aunque en ese momento estuviesen palabreándose fuertemente y discutiendo sobre los actos de estupidez de mi amado. A pesar de todo sentía un calor especial por la escena.

Ya era el momento de partir y ayude a Ash a llevar sus cosas que aunque él se negó vehemente tuvo que ceder ante mi regaño, no es que me gustara hacerlo pero era por su bien. Decidí utilizar el auto de la empresa para llevarlo a su apartamento y partimos de la clínica al lugar de residencia de mi persona especial. Platicar con Ash era algo que me encantaba, su forma de hacerme reír incluso con los detalles más ínfimos eran de esas cosas que amaba de su persona e incluso esos silencios eran cómodos si estaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento que Reggie te haya confesado eso Serena…..- Escucharlo disculparse me parecía tierno y me hacía sentir mal que se sintiese culpable.

-Todos hacemos cosas locas en nuestra adolescencia Ash. Tampoco te voy a juzgar por ello.- Le sonreía al mismo tiempo que tenía el volante en mis manos y conducía.

-¡Te juro que no hice nada malo como robar o vender drogas!- Verlo preocupado me llenaba de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo de lo lindo que se miraba tratándome de explicar su juventud alocada. ¿Cualquiera se preguntaría por qué no me molesta o me sorprende ese hecho? Tengo dos razones para no sentirme así, primero por el hecho de que he vivido ya lo suficiente con mi amado para saber que no es una mala persona pero la que más me da esa razón poderosa de creer en él era también por lo que Brock me menciono cuando hable con él en aquel restaurante. A lo mejor su dolor lo hizo cometer eso…

-Creo en ti Ash, no tienes porque preocuparte. Pero si me gustaría conocer más de ti y de tu historia Ash.- Iba a ser directa con él de aquí en adelante y no iba a ocultarle nada, luego de lo sucedido no iba a permitir que nada nos pasara.

-De acuerdo.- Ya lo note más tranquilo y eso me alegraba también. Pude observar como estábamos cerca de su hogar y ese pequeño lapso de tiempo lo pasamos en silencio.

Aun le sorprendía el hecho de que conociera acerca de su dirección y para que no pareciese que era una acosadora o algo por el estilo le explique lo de Gary. Era mi turno de apenarme ya que empezó a reír cuando dedujo lo que pensaba.

-No es gracioso Ash….-

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Pero sabes? Si tú fueras la que me acosara no me incomodaría para nada.- ¡Poof! Su tono seductor me mataba y me dominaba solo para reírse de nuevo y besarme lentamente en mis labios.

-Eres malo….-

-¿Lo soy?- El aun reía frente a mi aparente vergüenza y decidí simplemente vengarme al besarlo profundamente. Nadie podía culparme, habían pasado varios minutos desde nuestro último beso, esta chica de Kalos es lo máximo que puede aguantar.

-Entremos a tu apartamento….si no, nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí.- Con un gesto de felicidad me asentía. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento el cual lucia tal como lo deje la última vez que estuve aquí. Saber que era el lugar donde él vivía me hacia agarrarle cariño al lugar.

-¿Parece que alguien ya conoce aquí?- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso sabia que…?

-¿Cómo…..sabes….eso?- Me sentía muy nerviosa, ahora si parecería una loca frente a él.

-Blaine me lo conto….además de que tu cara te delata.- He perdido la práctica, esta noche me ha atacado sin cesar y me ha dejado sin palabras con cada frase que me lanza. Solté el maletín de sus cosas y decidí que era hora de vengarme.

Vi que su cama estaba cerca de nosotros y simplemente me fui hacia a él en un abrazo e hice que cayéramos en ella. Sentir su tacto me hacia deducir que estaba abrumado por tal acto. No iba a dejarlo escapar luego de lo malo que se había comportado así que subí a su rostro y empecé a besar esos labios que eran mi adicción. Había contenido todos estos anhelos desde aquel día gris en nuestras vidas, ese día que compartimos en esa tristeza en la que descubrimos que sin el otro nunca seriamos felices. Sus manos acariciar mi espalda me hacían estremecer, su tacto y su aroma era mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño.

-Eres lo más importante para mí.- Su voz eran como campanas matutinas de una iglesia que me daban esas noticias tan maravillosas. Empecé a jugar con su boca usando la mía una vez más ya que mis palabras no querían salir de mi las cuales eran innecesarias ya sentir sus caricias me indicaba que entendía perfectamente lo que quería darle a entender.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Se que el aliento se nos escapaba y aunque no quería despegarme de esta cálida sensación de estar a su lado sabia que él estaba aun algo débil. Le sonríe lo mejor que pude al ver su sonrojo visible en su rostro. Eso le iba a enseñar que no debía de jugar sucio conmigo.

-Claro. Sera mi primera vez por lo que veo.- ¿Eh? Mis colores volvieron a subir de tono al escucharlo. ¿Acaso él?

-Ash…tu….- Nos sentamos luego de esa declaración y el tomaba mi mano con gran cariño y amor.

-Tengo curiosidad de comer algo preparado por ti.- ¡AH! ¡Eso era! Ok esto estaba yendo a cosas más candentes….que quería experimentar… ¡Serena contrólate!

-¡De…de acuerdo! ¡Espera unos momentos y te hare algo exquisito!- Nuestros sentimientos seguían creciendo cada vez más, lo sabía, su rostro feliz me lo indicaba.

Era extraño como todo podía cambiar de repente para nosotros los seres humanos, es decir, hace unas semanas estábamos en una tormenta de lagrimas, antes de eso probé el dulce de su compañía e incluso mucho mas antes mi vida era una monotonía extrema. Algo estaba fijo, desde que mi amado llego a mi vida todo era un sentimiento fuerte tras otro. Entre esos pensamientos cocine para mi amado, puse todo mi esmero y mis sentimientos en crear algo apetecible para su paladar.

-Huele delicioso…..- Escucharlo me motivaba y me ponía nerviosa. Quería impresionarlo y hacerlo más feliz, yo era muy seria con ese pensamiento ya que deseaba regresar lo que él me brindaba incluso más si era posible. Con todo y nervios lleve el plato de comida y cuando él vio la comida entre mis manos observe como incluso se le hacía agua la boca.

-Espero te guste lo que cocine Ash.- Le pase el plato con los alimentos y enseguida empezó a devorarlos literalmente, aun me sorprendía ver la energía que tenia al comer aunque tengo que admitir que me llenaba de felicidad verlo feliz con cada bocado….misión cumplida.

-¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Estoy satisfecho!- Mi corazón saltaba con cada afirmación que me brindo en ese momento. Agradezco ahora haber tomado esa afición a cocinar en la universidad.

-¿En serio te gusto?-

-¡Me fascino! ¡Me siento afortunado de haber comido algo hecho por tus manos!- Me sonrojaba y me inundaba gozo. Solo tú eres capaz de hacer eso en mí.

-¡Gracias!- El se levanto a lavar los platos cosa que intente evitar pero con su mirada me convenció a por lo menos a ayudarlo. Compartimos un momento de dulzura entre ambos cuando él jugaba conmigo en la cocina mientras lavábamos los platos, sentir sus manos en mis caderas y su respiración sobre mi oído cuando me abrazaba por la espalda era el puro éxtasis para mi persona. Me maldecía a mi misma por no haber hecho las cosas correctamente en el pasado si hubiese sabido que estos momentos iban a hacer tan placenteros. Al terminar pose mis manos alrededor de su cuello y simplemente caímos en un beso….una costumbre la cual amaba.

En medio de nuestros arrumacos de cariño y dulzura Ash me devolvió a la realidad, ya era un poco tarde y tenía que regresar a mi soledad una vez más. Mordí mi labio ante lo que menciono y creo que era la primera vez que iba a diferir.

-No quiero….- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar cosa que lo confundió.

-¿No quieres ir a tu apartamento?-

-No quiero separarme de ti. ¡No quiero!- Si, parecía una niña pequeña y caprichosa hasta ridícula podría decir, pero su mano en mi mejilla me indico que a él no le importaba.

-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco…..me da algo de vergüenza pero si quieres puedes quedarte…..- Ash Ketchum….eres lento. Otra vez mis labios me obligaron a callar lo que querías decir ya que era más que obvio que te necesito más que a nadie. El eco de nuestro amor resonaba por toda la habitación pequeña la cual sería testigo de nuestra primera noche los dos juntos. La luz de la luna brillaba y era fiel testigo de nuestra máxima expresión de amor. Mis sentimientos estaban alborotados, mis sentidos estaban al máximo. Su dulzura, su calor, su aroma me tenían atrapada y yo no quería salir de ahí jamás. Esa noche, no la podre olvidar jamás, ya que esa fue la primera vez que me entregue a una persona en cuerpo y alma.

==========A la mañana siguiente==========

Escuche un ruido de repente que provenía del tocador de Ash y eso hizo que me despertara. La noche anterior había sido intensa….mucho…demasiado…. ¡Pero me encanto! Nunca pensé que podía llegar a este extremos alguna vez…..pero su presencia simplemente me hacia cometer cada locura. Ver nuestras ropas regadas en la habitación me hacia recordar lo pasional que el llego a ser conmigo pero al mismo tiempo lo tierno que me considero al incluso tratarme como una delicada flor. Mi cuerpo desnudo yacía sobre su cama el cual sentía frio al no tenerlo de junto a mí, me estaba transformando en una adicta. Cubriendo mi cuerpo descubierto con una sabana me levante para preparar algo de té o café. Antes de llegar a la cocina me tope con su estante y vi dos fotografías donde rápidamente confirme la verdad que Brock me confesó….los padres de Ash. Me puse a ver la foto de ellos dos y ver como su hijo se parecía a su padre era sorprendente y la felicidad que esbozaba su madre en esa foto me recordaba lo enérgico que era su hijo. Quise ver más de cerca la fotografías pero cuando tome la de su padre vi como un sobre lila cayó al suelo.

-¿Una carta?- Me sorprendí tanto al verla que mi curiosidad se apodero de mi. No quería hacerlo pero al leer quien era la persona quien mando esa carta vi un nombre de una chica en el. ¿Una chica? ¿No podía ser o sí? Sé que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero luego afrontaría las consecuencias y leí el contenido de la carta.

Terminar de leer esa carta me llenaba de varias dudas. Esas palabras definitivamente eran de una mujer enamorada si lo supiese yo. Eso confirmaba también que Ash trabajo en Silph Co. pero lo que realmente me parecía inusual es que tenía una fecha de hace dos años. Ahora que se que tan intenso es el amor se me hacia inusual que perdieran el contacto de repente, al menos por parte de ella.

-Esa carta es de alguien que fue realmente importante para mí.- Escuche como Ash salió del tocador ya duchado. Sus palabras contenían tristeza y algo de nostalgia que acompañaban su gesto de tristeza.

-¿Por qué fue y ya no es alguien importante para ti?- Tenia ciertos celos acerca de esa tal Anabel pero con todo lo vivido aprendí que primero debo de escuchar antes de tomar una precipitada decisión. El tomo mi mano y nos volvimos a sentar en su cama sin que antes el tomara otra carta de otro estante.

-Lee esta también.- ¿Eh? El destinatario era diferente pero al avanzar con ella me sorprendí con todo lo que contenía. ¿Brandon Regi? El hombre más poderoso de Kanto conocía a Ash.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?- Me sentía mal ahora por esos celos que pude sentir, la joven ya estaba muerta.

-Es la oscuridad en la que he vivido durante estos años antes de conocerte. Quiero contarte todo lo que he sido desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy.- Ver su rostro de seriedad me indicaba que no todo había sido fácil como tal vez a primera vista se podía percibir.

-No quisiera que….tuviese que revivir malos recuerdos por mi.-

-Yo me entere de quien has sido durante todo este tiempo antes de encontrarnos y es justo que sepas de mí también. Las palabras de Reggie y mi noche junto a ti me hicieron llegar a esta decisión. Quiero que nuestros pasados se fundan en un camino para nuestro futuro Serena.- Esas palabras eran tan sinceras que me obligaron a tomar su mano.

-De acuerdo. Yo quiero ser tu soporte Ash.- Eso yo lo iba a cumplir y no solo eso, quiero ser la persona en quien mas confíes y este apenas es el primer paso. En nuestro momento más vulnerable, ambos conoceríamos lo que nuestros corazones ocultan. La historia de mi amado por fin iba a ser revelada hacia mí.

" **Bajo la luz matutina luego de una noche donde sus sentimientos y sus cuerpos fueron uno, la confesión de un pasado negro vendría por parte de Ash. Con las emociones a su máximo esplendor era el momento de que ambos entendieran un poco más lo que el otro ha vivido. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización pero es que si les soy honesto no he estado muy azucarado debido a varios problemas en mi país que me han generado algo de estrés. Un par de canciones bonitas pudieron resolver eso XD! Podríamos decir que este capitulo es un puente muy azucarado XD! Ya viene lo que todos anhelaban saber! Voy a soltar la sopa! XD! Pero sera de a poco. Si esperaban algún lemon lo siento, no creo escribir algo asi...aun...XD! Nah! Si lo hago tal vez sera en otra historia y como experimento o algo así. Tengo que estructurar un poco de la historia de Ash y posiblemente me tarde un poco mas de la cuenta aunque todo depende de mi inspiración. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos para ayudar a la inspiracion! Ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**

 **Guest 1: A Dawn en si le tocara responder sobre sus acciones con ellos dos pero en el momento indicado. No es una antagonista como Khristophe y la considero como victima de las circunstancias. No planeo darle un mal final XD. Gracias por el apoyo :3!**

 **Guest 2: No diga eso que es de mala suerte! XD!**

 **HikaruRiv: La reconciliacion siempre es la mejor parte de una relacion XD! Se que era el azucar que habia prometido y me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy!**

 **BrandonG95: Despues de todo lo vivido era necesario una buena dosis de azucar. Soy de los que dicen que una reconciliacion vale mas dependiendo de todo lo sufrido y se siente mejor por ello mismo. Ya vienen las explicaciones tranquilos y comienza en el proximo capitulo XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Quise apegarme a sus personalidades, siempre sigue siendo un AU pero trato lo posible de hacerlo a pegado a su original contra parte. Gracias por confiar en mi trabajo y de veras agradezco tu apoyo. Espero este capitulo te guste también y si quieres puedes pasarte por el fic de nombre largo XD!**

 **Sora: Nah! Jajajajajaja. Puedo ser romántico cuando me lo propongo y de hecho esta historia es para desahogar cuando tengo ganas de escribir algo de ese genero. Felicidades por tus resultados positivos! El capitulo es el climax de lo que habia estado construyendo, el drama vivido por ambos los llevo al capitulo anterior y al que acabo de publicar XD. Las borracheras son sagradas y Brock tendra su merecido XD. El gran idiota se merecia algo de dulce luego de todo lo sufrido y la pobre Serena no podia aguantarse los sentimientos XD. POR FIN voy a revelar cosas XD! Se que suena inusual en mi pero cuando eso ocurra es que el fic esta por llegar a su fin. Le falta alguno que otro capitulo pero avisoro que tal vez lo termine para Febrero del otro año. Pueda que me equivoque pero veremos veremos... Espero te haya ido bien en el viaje y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente y a los que me siguen en El Reto Máximo los espero allá :D! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	16. XV Tu presencia me da valor

Capitulo 15: Tu presencia me da valor.

Realmente la vida es muy extraña, hace unos meses quien diría que iba a vivir esta clase de acontecimientos por una persona. Emoción, ira, enojo, tristeza, miedo y un sinfín de sentimientos que fueron un cóctel de situaciones donde ella siempre fue la que estuvo en el centro de todo ello. Serena era esa mujer que me había hecho volver a vivir después de mi muerte de hace dos años. Ese sentimiento donde ambos somos un solo corazón ha sido un renacer del pasado que he querido olvidar. Sin querer de parte suya, redescubrí mi ser y también de alguna manera recobre el perdón que tanto le hacía falta a mi vida. Imaginar su dolor tan intenso como el mío al separarnos me inspiraba a no dejarla ir, verla recostada sobre mi pecho sintiendo el calor del cuerpo cálido que ella poseía me hacia reflexionar y sobretodo anhelar no soltarla jamás, sus bellos ojos cerrados me hacían pensar en que estaba soñando. Era difícil de expresar mis ideas y emociones siempre con ella ya que el amor que le tengo nubla cualquier otro pensamiento que pueda llegar a tener, simplemente su presencia era mi ambrosia, pero luego de la noche que disfrutamos….era ahora adicto a su tersa piel, a sus miradas intensas de amor, a su aroma dulce y a sus labios de miel que ahora no creo que sea coincidencia que su cabello tenga el mismo color que el dulce néctar de las abejas. Percibí como ella se empezó a mover entre sueños y simplemente se acurrucaba mas entre mi pecho mientras su brazo me apretaba fuerte, me era difícil no suspirar.

Era temprano al ver como los rayos del sol apenas tocaba mi apartamento pero la verdad me sentía hasta un poco mal al tener ventaja sobre los demás….al poseer en este momento el rayo de luz que ella representa en mi vida. ¿Quién diría que una reconciliación seria así de dulce? No es que nos hayamos peleado, pero fuimos un par de cobardes…..ella es mi cobarde al final de cuentas. Entre todos los pensamientos que mi cerebro me obligaba a procesar no podía evitar sentir el placer de su amor más aun cuando sentía como esa llama quema mi piel con su tacto. Mis manos no pueden dejar de explorar su piel y posarlas en su espalda para recorrer esas partes prohibidas que ahora ella me permitía palpar me era una experiencia única de la cual lo más seguro me haría adicto. Ahora que reflexiono un poco sobre nuestra noche juntos, ella parecía muy nerviosa con todo lo que hicimos…..era tan tierna verla así. Comprobé mi teoría cuando llegamos al clímax de nuestra unión donde pude percibir el honor que ella me otorgo de ser su primera vez. ¿Tanto valía para ella? Ella definitivamente tenía mucho más valor cada día para mi persona. ¿Tenía derecho de esconder lo que soy luego de lo mucho que ella me ha regalado? No era justo…..ella no se merece eso.

Con cuidado me separe de ella y la cubrí con la sabana mas allá de mi estupefacción al ver su hermoso cuerpo, de veras tengo suerte. Quitando mis pensamientos de deseo busque mi toalla para primero tomar una ducha y luego cocinar para ella, verle el rostro incomodo al no tenerme a la par me inflaba el corazón….ella es sumamente tierna.

Cuando me metí a la ducha no pude evitar sentir el agua fría recorrer mi ser y al no esperar esa sensación deje caer algunos botes de shampoo esperando no haberla despertado y con ello seguí mi aseo personal y mi línea de pensamiento. Luego de todo lo vivido con mí amada peli miel me cuestione que mi vida sin ella era algo que no podía avizorar ahora, era tan necesaria como el aire que entra a mis pulmones para hacerme vivir y con ello tome una decisión. No más cosas ocultas, tinieblas o secretos entre ambos, mi resolución y mis deseos de que estas emociones sigan creciendo era más fuerte que cualquier miedo que pueda tener o trauma de mi pasado.

Luego de haberme aseado y salir del baño la observe sentada en mi cama leyendo la última carta de Anabel, nuestra plática seria antes de lo planeado al verle su expresión de confusión con cada palabra que ella leía y procesaba.

 _-Esa carta es de alguien que fue realmente importante para mí.-_ Desde el primer momento iba a ser sincero con ella, mi antigua flor había sido un ser importante en mi vida tanto como ella o mis padres.

 _-¿Por qué fue y ya no es alguien importante para ti?-_ Sentí algo de molestia en su tono pero no para hacerme sentir miedo o algo así. ¿Percibí celos? Era gracioso de alguna manera verla así y de alguna manera me hacía sentir más querido.

 _-Lee esta también.-_ Antes de responder tenía que entregarle la segunda parte del rompecabezas que ella quería descifrar. Ver como esos celos tiernos cambiaban a sorpresa me hacia deducir que había entendido muchas cosas a pesar de haberlas explicado.

 _-¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?-_

 _-Es la oscuridad en la que he vivido durante estos años antes de conocerte. Quiero contarte todo lo que he sido desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy.-_ Empezar era difícil, muchos recuerdos venían acerca de ese nefasto lugar.

 _-No quisiera que….tuvieses que revivir malos recuerdos por mi.-_ Escucharla preocuparse por mi volvía a llenar mi resolución de contarle mi vida y como llegamos a este momento de nuestras vidas.

 _-Yo me entere de quien has sido durante todo este tiempo antes de encontrarnos y es justo que sepas de mí también. Las palabras de Reggie y mi noche junto a ti me hicieron llegar a esta decisión. Quiero que nuestros pasados se fundan en un camino para nuestro futuro Serena.-_ Esos eran mis sentimientos intensos que ella producía los cuales se hacían más candentes al sentir su mano sobre la mía, tan frágil y suave que me llenaba al mismo tiempo de valor.

 _-De acuerdo. Yo quiero ser tu soporte Ash.-_ Escuchar esa frase venir de sus bellos labios eran la suficiente motivación para seguir adelante con esta idea.

Antes de comenzar nuestra platica decidimos primero desayunar a lo cual me ofrecí a hacer mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Cuando ella se levanto cubierta por mi sabana no pude evitar quedar estupefacto por la perfección de dama del cual estaba siendo testigo. Ella noto perfectamente mi vista depredadora a lo cual me respondió con una sonrisa seductora que digamos cumplió su objetivo, quería devorarla nuevamente pero ella me negó eso cuando saco su lengua al entrar a la ducha y me sonrió picara y coquetamente. Serena perfectamente sabia que me tenía en la palma de su mano y no es que yo me quejara tampoco, escucharla reír suavemente dentro confirmaba mis sospechas.

Pasaron unos minutos e hice lo que pude para que ambos desayunáramos algo decente, la despensa ya lucia algo vacía al igual que mi billetera…creo que pronto tendría que ir donde mi buen amigo Brock a cobrarle en efectivo el porqué confeso nuestra borrachera intima. Se perfectamente que lo hizo con buena intención pero tenía que llegarle una excusa.

-¿Ash tienes algo que pueda ponerme?- Al escucharla pensé que definitivamente ella quería quedarse junto a mi todo el día cosa que me gustaba. Fui hacia el cajón de mi ropa y lo único que tenía eran camisas limpias, no sé si seria de su agrado pero tampoco creo que ella quiera volver a su apartamento por un cambio de ropa ya que desde anoche he sentido con intensidad sus pocos deseos de que nos separáramos.

-Solo tengo camisas limpias Serena.-

-¡Perfecto, no planeo salir el día de hoy de todos modos!- En efecto, mi hipótesis era la correcta, he acertado mucho el día de hoy….a lo mejor me gane un premio. Ella abrió un poco la puerta estirando su mano y le pase una camisa blanca con la cual ella podría cubrir ese hermoso ser que ella es. Pude jurar que la escuche tararear y reír cosa que me hacia feliz pero también sentí algo de picardía en su tono angelical.

Pasaron otros minutos mas y ya tenía los dos platos listos para pudiéramos dejar nuestro ayuno. Escuche como la puerta del baño se abría revelando a la hermosa mujer que espera….a….a…a….a….a….b…a…a….a….. – _el joven no pudo procesar mas pensamientos al ver como la joven se había puedo si camiseta la cual solo cubría lo necesario._

-¿Cómo me veo Ash?- _La chica le guiñaba el ojo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta modelándole a su amado. El joven permanecía aun en trance viéndola de pies a cabeza y sin palabras que expresar. Ver su silueta figurarse debajo de su ropa, sus piernas seductoras, sus caderas tentadoras cubiertas por su ropa interior y su sonrisa que adornaba su hermosura lo tenían en un mini coma porque su corazón latía a mil por hora que hasta parecía imperceptible su sonido._

 _-_ ¿Ash?- La joven estaba preocupada ya al ver que no tenía respuesta de la estupefacción de su amado. Nunca pensó en causar tan tremenda impresión pero estaba feliz al saber que su travesura cobro efecto….

-¡Lo…lo siento! Es que…..es que…..- Genial Ash, tuviste un paro cerebral y ahora tu lengua está trabada. ¡Sal de ese estado patético! Pero es que esas…piernas…..esas…. ¡No! ¡Aguanta un poco! ¡Kalosiana tentadora, me estas matando!

-Veo que te encantó.- Cuando ella se sentó en mis piernas y sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre mí, me di cuenta que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No tienes ni idea….pero la comida se enfriara…..- Recupere un poco mi razón y pues digamos que mi estomago también colaboro junto al de ella. Empezamos a reír y empezamos a comer. Verla sonreír es ahora mi deseo, hacerla feliz es mi deber.

Insisto, soy un hombre con suerte y al mismo tiempo me siento como un vil ladrón ya que le robe el corazón de esta hermosa chica al tipo que golpee hace unas semanas, me declaro culpable de todos modos ya que estos momentos junto a ella no los cambiaría por nada en este mundo. Al terminar de comer le indique a la chica de mis sueños que se recostara en mi cama mientras yo limpiaba la mesa, ver su rostro de negación pidiéndome que ella lo hiciera me parecía tierno, pero desafortunadamente ella era mi invitada así que no podía dejar de tratarla como una reina por ende. Resignada ella fue a mi cama a recostarse mientras empecé con mi quehacer. Mi cocina estaba realmente cercana donde mi cama estaba donde esa joven de ojos azules no dejaba de posarlos sobre mí, he de admitir que me tenia nervioso al tener esos orbes azules posados en mi ser, su bella sonrisa adornaba aun mas ese rostro celestial que ella posee y simplemente me enamora solo con sus gestos.

-Termina rápido Ash…..te necesito cerca….- Hay un momento en la vida de un hombre donde tiene que escoger sus prioridades y definitivamente ese tono seductor era mi prioridad, nunca pensé que pudiese lavar platos a tal velocidad como lo hacía en esos momentos. Al terminar y secar mis manos fui hacia donde la musa de mi felicidad estaba postrada y al no mas sentarme pude sentir como ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y me traía hacia donde ella sumiéndonos nuevamente en un mundo de amor a través de sus labios.

-Me harás adicto a ti….-

-¿Está funcionando?- No pude evitar revelarle mi respuesta con otro beso mientras mis manos simplemente recorrían su piel explorando cada centímetro de su calidez la cual me contagiaba.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-¿Qué me amas?-

-Claro que te amo.- No podía mentirle, mi corazón gritaba su nombre con cada latido. Nos acostamos luego en lo que ahora parecía ser nuestra cama y nos quedamos viendo los dos hacia el techo en medio de enormes suspiros entre ambos. Ella me abrazaba mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo en reflejo simplemente acariciaba su cabello.

-Estoy disfrutando cada segundo contigo Ash.-

-Yo también no puedo creer lo bien que es estar a tu lado.- Nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre los míos esta vez en un ritmo de ternura y cariño que ella solo me podía dar.

-No quiero que este momento se entristezca Ash….- Note su tono de preocupación y deduje por ende que ella no quería arruinar mi humor con recuerdos malos, realmente era comprensiva pero estas memorias intensas debía de compartirlas.

-Serena, es necesario. Quiero que seas parte de mi vida y créeme que serás la primera persona en quien confié estos detalles.- Vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba mi rostro.

-¿Gary y Brock no saben nada?-

-Ellos solos saben vagos detalles, pero lo que me sucedió hace dos años solo algunas personas conocen esa verdad.- El tono de nuestra conversación había cambiado a uno de seriedad. Su rostro ahora me mostraba además de curiosidad algo de preocupación….cosa que aun no entiendo porque esa reacción. ¿A menos que?

-Ash….cuando estuvimos separados….yo…..investigue un poco de tu trabajo anterior. Perdóname si invadí tu vida personal antes….- Honestamente este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano y no me molestaba para nada, le di un beso en la frente para calmarla cosa que funciono cuando entre sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas de culpa que quería sacar me observaban sorprendidos.

-No me molesta, de alguna manera tenias que llegar a ello. ¿Quieres que vaya directo a ese tema?

-Quisiera saber algo que creo que es más importante Ash. Tu familia.- Fibra sensible…..sé que me propuse a decirle todo pero honestamente el tema de mis padres era doloroso. Suspire hondo y la vi a sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad….era el momento.

" _Como sabrás, soy originario de Pueblo Paleta y el nombre de mis padres son Red y Delia Ketchum. Mi padre era un exitoso inversionista y un hombre respetado en toda la región de Kanto. Mi madre era dueña de un restaurante en el pueblo donde nací y es así como ellos dos se conocieron, coincidieron en una cena de negocios donde mi madre era simplemente una mesera joven. Según las palabras de mi padre, se enamoro a primera vista de ella y con el paso del tiempo empezó a acortejarla hasta que ella acepto ser su novia…y luego con el tiempo su mujer. Mi padre a pesar de ser un hombre importante en la región era una persona bastante humilde y fue feliz al comprar una casa en el pequeño pueblo al sur de Kanto. En ese trayecto de vida yo fui concebido y la familia más feliz de Kanto recién se formaba. Viví años de felicidad enorme junto a los donde fui educado y amado por los dos. Desgraciadamente aprendí a temprana edad que nada es para siempre, cuando cumplí 7 años la noticia más devastadora nos llego a mi madre y a mí, Red Ketchum fue asesinado de bala en un viaje de negocios afueras de nuestra región. La tristeza nos embargo a los dos pero luego de comprender lo que es el amor, mi madre fue la más afectada entre los dos. Con todo mi esfuerzo intente apoyarla y darle todo mi cariño al máximo, me dedique a ser el mejor en lo que pudiese para hacerla sentir orgullosa y a mi padre que me vigilaba desde el cielo…..pero…..la depresión causo que mi madre enfermara y lentamente su vigor fue marchitándose con el paso del tiempo. Fueron momentos realmente difíciles para mí y honestamente si no fuese por Gary, Brock, Misty y Tracey no hubiese podido sobrevivir a esos años de tortura de ver a tu madre en un lecho de muerte instantáneo. La desdicha volvió a caer nuevamente en mi vida y cuando cumplí 15 años ella falleció. No pude soportar el dolor y simplemente caí en desesperación, nada me importaba en este mundo y dedique mi vida a las calles de ciudad Azafrán. Fui un rufián que golpeaba solamente para mermar mi propio dolor el cual era inestable, en esos mismos años fue cuando conocí a Reggie Shinji el cual era el hermano de mi rival y próximamente amigo Paul Shinji. ¿Imagino que ese nombre se te hizo familiar? Es normal ya que el ahora monto una empresa de exportaciones en Sinnoh la cual es muy concurrida y conocida en Kanto, pero antes de lo que él es ahora, nuestra vida era darnos golpe tras golpe sin ningún sentido. ¿Qué me hizo cambiar te preguntas ahora? La persona que me hizo reflexionar sobre mis actos fue justamente la persona que perdí hace dos años, Anabel Regi Rira."_

Con la poca información que le había brindado a mi amada, ella empezaba a sentir una enorme tristeza por mi persona. Empecé simplemente a besar su frente mientras mi nariz acariciaba su mejilla, no iba a permitir que esa sonrisa se marchitara y cuando ella simplemente respondió mi cariño me beso esta vez de una manera diferente de las últimas veces. Sentí un cariño y una compasión extremadamente reconfortantes los cuales calmaban mis recuerdos llenos de espinas.

-¿Cómo la conociste Ash?- Llegamos al punto de no retorno y volví a suspirar.

-Ella fue una compañera nueva trasladada en ultimo año, a pesar de mis andadas por respeto a mis padres siempre seguí con mis estudios, notas flojas pero aceptables.-

-¿Ya tenias mucho tiempo de conocerla entonces?-

-Esa es la razón por lo cual ella era importante para mi tanto como Brock o Misty. Cada uno de nosotros teníamos nuestra cuota de problemas en ese entonces.-

-Según Brock….tú fuiste de mucha ayuda para él, incluso Gary me lo confesó. Yo no creo que tú te quedaras de brazos cruzados.- Ella empezaba a besarme nuevamente con otro sentimiento, esta vez sentí admiración de su boca la cual me volvía a endulzar.

-Serena….yo….-

-Continúa por favor….- Sus besos y sus caricias me daban el valor de seguir con mi relato el cual empezaba a tomar la forma del mal en la historia.

-De acuerdo….-

 _"_ _Nuestro último año de secundaria era el más importante según todos a nuestro alrededor ya que eso determinaría nuestros destinos como nuestra posición social. Honestamente eso no me importo mucho nunca ya que siempre tuve mi sueño de viajar alrededor del mundo y conocer cada rincón de este planeta y para mí eso era más que suficiente aunque incluso ese sueño en esos momentos estaba en segundo plano ya que mi lucha interior proseguía. Ese año, la persona más empática que he conocido en mi vida entro no solamente a nuestro salón sino también a mi vida. ¿Nuestro primer encuentro? Simple, yo insultándola porque se había metido en una lucha contra otra pandilla local. La muy tonta se metió en medio y casi sale lastimada pero aun así su preocupación era más grande por si yo estaba bien. Te he de admitir que estuve impactado por esa actitud tan….benevolente. Al poco tiempo me entere también que era hija de la persona más poderosa de Kanto y empecé simplemente a detestarla por creer que tenía una vida fácil. Nunca estuve tan equivocado en mi vida Serena. En medio de mis escapadas la vi llorar entre los arboles del colegio, sus lagrimas eran tan amargas como el vinagre. Desgraciadamente no pude pasar por alto sus sentimientos de frustración y es ahí cuando me confesó la vida difícil que llevaba con sus padres. Ella deseaba hacer cosas donde las cuales ella disfrutara y no simplemente ser la creación del deseo de tu progenitor. En esa plática fue cuando entendí que a pesar de mis desgracias, siempre fui libre, esa libertad me permitía tener a mis amigos, mis aventuras e incluso mis rivales. Escuchar como cada día ella era obligada a hacer cosas que no eran de su completo agrado por decirlo lo más suavemente. Su padre era muy estricto con cada detalle de su vida y por ende la razón de su soledad. Ella me confesó años después que la razón por la cual se acerco a mi incluso en medio del peligro fue por el hecho de que percibió y envidio mi libertad. Se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que si estaba junto a mi podía tal vez contagiarse de ella. Decidí darle una oportunidad y pues me hice su amigo cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente. Todos mis amigos se fueron acercando a ella y poco a poco ella fue parte de nuestro grupo. Mis días de colores grises se fueron acabando gracias lo que ella me hizo comprender y por ende quería ayudarle también. En medio del año escolar tuve muchos problemas no solamente en la escuela o con Paul el cual al final por un evento extraño y raro llegamos a ser amigos luego de ello…..no me mires así, esa es otra historia que prometo contarte. También con su padre el cual incluso me amenazo con meterme a un reformatorio si no me alejaba de su hija. Fue todo un caos y una locura pero nuestra amistad perduro a pesar de todo lo negativo, todos fuimos amigos que caminábamos hacia un futuro brillante….al menos eso siempre fue lo que pensé._

Las expresiones de la peli miel en mi pecho eran diversas pero dos sentimientos pude notar que predominaban mas…comprensión con un toque de envidia incluso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, cuando ella muerde su labio inferior noto que tiene un sentimiento negativo, el mismo profesor Oak indico que soy un buen observador.

-Se llevaban muy bien por lo que veo….pero….-

-En efecto, es aquí donde comienza mi experiencia en Silph Co.- La historia detrás de todas mis desgracias, esa misma historia que me tiene hoy aquí junto a ella, era el punto negro de mi vida.

" **En medio de relatos y afecto, nuestra joven pareja discutía acerca del camino antes de conocerse. La historia negra de la multinacional más famosa del mundo estaba a punto de ser revelada. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Mencione hace mucho tiempo que la mayoría de capítulos del fic serian cortos y pues se que están acostumbrados a verlos algo mas largos pero es necesario su brevedad ya que deseo contarlas en sus diferentes puntos de vista. Eso creo que hará un poco mas largo el fic pero espero lo estén disfrutando. Antes de revelar lo de Silph es necesario agregar trasfondo de la vida de Ash y la relación que ambos ahora comparten para iniciar la ultima parte de esta historia. Se que me tardo un poco con la revelación pero créanme, sera impactante de cierta manera. Por ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo, si ando algo serio en esta escritura es que escucho un OST muy triste y me tiene todo serio XD. Encontre la musica ideal para lo que viene!**

 **Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **BrandonG95: Vendran un par de capitulos cortos por la tematica que voy a tomar en cada uno. Deseos Congelados nacio como una necesidad de vaciar amour de mi inspiracion XD! Yup ambos andaban en malos pasos y ahondare en esos detalles en futuros capitulos. Poco a poco soltare la sopa despreocupate XD! Me vi tentado a escribir lemon en el capitulo anterior, pero lo vi innecesario si te soy sincero, la historia la narro desde el punto de vista de los personajes y pues generalmente se toma la tercera persona para narrar el lemon. Claro que he leido lemons desde primera persona pero no se...quiero simplemente que el lector se compenetre con los sentimientos de los protagonistas. Por los momentos no creo escribir algo de esa tematica pronto, tal vez en un futuro. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. En el caso de Serena si fue la primera vez, en el caso de Ash puedo adelantarte que no la es. Esos pequeños detalles los mostrare mientras la historia avance. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Yup! Espanten a todos los menores de edad XD! Lo mantendre PG, pero de hecho lo hice asi porque narre esa situacion desde el punto de vista de Serena, ahora desde el punto de vista de Ash fui un poco mas explicito XD! Es mas facil escribir desde el punto de vista de un varon XD! Las aventuras de Ash y Paul de hecho tengo una vaga duda de que hacer con ella, un spin off de 5 capitulos o agregarlas a la historia? Creo que la primera opcion me parece mas viable ya que con el hiato de El Reto Maximo me daria esa oportunidad. Por ahora es algo que estoy barajeando. Por ahora los capitulos seran cortos por dos razones, falta de inspiracion (La cual ya encontre) y a veces estructuracion de lo que quiero hacer. Tienes que ponerte al dia con el del fic largo ya que a mi juicio esta emocionante XD! El final de Dawn...sin comentarios...XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Me alegra que te hayas puesto al dia con la historia jajajajaja. Trato de darle un balance, no quiero ni amargarlos ni endulzarlos tanto XD! El utlimo conflicto que tengo planeado de hecho es la familia de Serena junto a Silph. Las dos tienen que ver mucho entre si y poco a poco se ira desvelando todos los detalles. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Me alegra que te haya gustado, de hecho el azucar no se va a acaba pronto XD! Los misterios se iran revelando de a poco lo prometo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Yeriba: Se que a veces me tardo pero trato de asegurarme de que valgan la pena jajajajaja. Es parte de mi encanto dejarlas en el mejor momento jajajajajaja! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, realmente se aprecian mucho!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido gente, espero les guste el capitulo y sabes que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos! Ya-ha!**


	17. XVI El ultimo pétalo de aquella flor

Capitulo 16: El ultimo pétalo de aquella flor…

Era raro escuchar de la boca de la persona que amo hablar de otra mujer con esa pasión y corazón que se le notaba. Siento que cualquiera me daría la razón de tener todos los celos del mundo, pero su mirada llena de tristeza que trataba de aparentar en una fortaleza ficticia me hacia entender que su dolor era mi prioridad antes que cualquier mal sentimiento. Ash me ha demostrado ser completamente sincero y honesto conmigo desde ese día en que nos conocimos, el hecho de ser yo la primera en saber acerca de esas intimidades era la prueba fiel que él deseaba confiar en mí. Su calor me tenía atrapada en ese momento y tampoco quería liberarme de sus brazos siendo honesta y cada vez que podía invadía esos labios dulces que me volvían loca mientras al mismo tiempo podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo generando sensaciones de placer en mi. Aprender de sus padres me hizo entender el porqué de su pasado tal como lo había predicho, si hubiese vivido algo similar tampoco hubiese podido soportar por eso además de amarlo lo admiraba mas en esos momentos.

-Cuando terminé la secundaria, es cuando la mayoría de mis amigos y yo nos separamos. Nunca creí que al salir de nuestros años de juventud el contacto seria cada vez mínimo, de hecho, nuestra salida a jugar bolos nació cuando empecé a trabajar con Brock y su padre en la estación de servicio.-

-¿Si no me equivoco ya esta pronta la revancha con Gary no es así?- Esa vez vaya que me divertí, planeaba hacerlo una vez mas y verlo sonreír afirmándome que estaría incluida me llenaba de dicha.

-Es la próxima semana. ¿Si lo deseas podemos tener una cita luego?- Con un beso selle esa promesa mientras acariciaba su pecho debajo de su camisa, sentí entre mis dedos lo áspero de algunas heridas aun de aquella noche donde la cual el volvió a sufrir por mi causa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien y según también las palabras del mismo Brock su semblante había sido de miedo extremo cuando estuve en esa situación. ¿A qué se debía? Lo tenía que averiguar…

-¿Cómo entraste a Silph?- Cuando lance la pregunta él se tenso un poco pero luego de un suspiro el vio hacia mis ojos determinado a contarme todo.

-Yo ya tenía destinado entrar a esa empresa si te soy honesto.-

-¿Destinado?-

-Se que te puede sorprender, sé que es básicamente una misión imposible entrar a una compañía de ese calibre siendo alguien común y corriente.-

-De hecho Ash, incluso siendo alguien importante es difícil, me he enterado de cómo muchas personas en Kalos han intentado conseguir trabajos en la empresa y la enorme mayoría han sido rechazados.- No le quería mencionar el hecho de que incluso el mismo Khristophe fue bateado, quería evitar ese tema lo más posible.

-Es una compañía muy grande y por lo tanto tiene demasiada secretividad corporativa. Solo son ciertas las personas que tienen acceso a toda esa cantidad de información…y eso me incluye….- Cuando escuche esa frase de veras me sorprendí. ¿Tenía tanto poder Ash en esa empresa? Ahora estaba confundida también siendo poseedor de tanto se encontraba en su estado actual de vida.

-Veo en tu rostro que te sorprende mucho, de hecho esa es una de las razones por la cual he guardado ese secreto que solo y el profesor Oak conocen.-

-¿El abuelo de Gary? ¿Lo conoces?-

-El ha sido mi figura paterna desde mis épocas locas de adolescencia, le debo mucho incluso el estar contigo ahora.- Yo también le debía mucho entonces, bese los labios de mi amado al saber un poco más de su vida y me sentía realmente especial por ello.-

-Entonces ambos le debemos mucho, esos días…..yo me sentí pésimo…-

-No fuiste la única, nunca pensé que podrías significar tanto en mi vida.- Otra vez mi boca volvía a juntarse con la suya, esos días negros ya eran historia ahora que estábamos juntos nuevamente.

-Se que sonara un poco atrevido. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta influencia en la empresa?-

-Gracias a mi padre. ¿Te comente que él era un empresario exitoso no es así? Esa empresa era Silph Co. de la cual era su presidente corporativo.- De acuerdo, esto ya era mucho para mí. ¿El padre de Ash era el CEO de la empresa más importante del mundo?

-Cuando termine mis años universitarios, la empresa me contacto por mis servicios ya que al ser pariente de su anterior presidente tenía derecho a laborar con ellos, al menos esa fue la razón por la que me contrataron.- Me pareció extraña esa razón, es decir, no había problema con el parentesco pero solo por esa razón una empresa tan grande no podía contactar a alguien así por así. Vi los ojos de mi amado que leía perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-Tuve esa impresión a la hora de que recibí esa oferta, pero tuve mucha curiosidad y por eso decidí tomar esa oportunidad.-

-¿Qué puedo desempeñaste Ash?-

-Gerencia de Recursos Humanos.-

-¿Cómo fue posible?-

-Me entere que despidieron a la persona que estaba en ese puesto por el simple hecho de colocarme ahí.- La historia de Ash se volvía rara. ¿Tenía potestad en la información confidencial de la empresa pero le dieron ese puesto que aunque era bueno no era del campo que pretendían que desempeñara? De nuevo mi amado me sonreía y acariciaba mi rostro.

-Según ellos, era para conocer la empresa mejor y seria un puesto temporal antes de ascender, claro si hacia todo bien. Muchos de los socios que conocieron a mi padre querían y tenían ímpetu por que trabajara con ellos, mi padre fue así de genial….yo lo sé muy bien….- No quería verlo triste así que me coloque encima de su cuerpo y empecé a besarlo con todo el amor que le tengo. Nunca iba a estar así de triste mientras yo estuviera a su lado, esa era mi meta.

-Le agradezco a tu papá y a tu mamá de haberte traído a este mundo en el cual yo te necesito mucho. Ahora no estarás nunca más solo ya que ahí estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites Ash. – Su tristeza se transformaba en una sonrisa ahora y eso me hinchaba el pecho también de ese mismo sentimiento. Nuestra adicción volvía a flote al besarnos una vez más, parecía más bien que hacíamos horas extras por todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, cosa que no me incomodaba para nada.

-Contigo no puedo estar triste.-

-Eso quiero….-

-Yo te quiero…-

-Pues yo te amo….- Y de nuevo la miel de sus labios me hacia presa de su sabor. Anhelaba tanto estos momentos y no me arrepentía de nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste en Silph?- Era momento de retomar la conversación, conocer los detalles de esa etapa de su vida me interesaba de sobremanera.

-Trabaje nada mas un año en el lugar.- Note su semblante de seriedad y eso me hacía dudar en saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Yo…no quiero….que recuerdes cosas malas….-

-Si estás conmigo podre soportar.- Agarro mi mano y en ese acto yo la apreté con más fuerza mientras me recosté en su pecho y el poso su otra mano en mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual saliste de Silph?-

-Por mi estupidez…-

 _"_ _Hoy tenía un enorme reto en mi agenda, encontrar a un nuevo jefe de finanzas para la empresa. Según mis jefes, necesitaba que fuese con urgencia ya que no podíamos estar tanto tiempo sin administrador y eso me tenía en una encrucijada. Yo no era muy bueno en relaciones comerciales y esa era la terrible consecuencia de aceptar un puesto de trabajo del cual no estaba hecho. Por suerte tengo amigos y decidí llamar a mi buena amiga…..cosa que creo no debí de hacer con tanta prisa ya que gracias a mi imprudencia el Señor Regi se dio cuenta de mi intención. Contacte a Anabel para saber si ella conocía alguna persona con los requisitos necesarios para el puesto que buscaba y al escucharla su padre me pidió de favor que yo fuese que la contratara para su empresa. A pesar de ser un empresario poderoso en la región, su hija requería experiencia fuera del nido para algún día heredar el negocio familiar. Tanto ella y yo quedamos estupefactos ante la petición pero al saber que tan testarudo era su padre ella simplemente acepto lo que su padre propuso. Con la hoja de vida que ella trajo y la enorme referencia personal ella fue aceptada de inmediato en el trabajo, el cual yo sabía que era uno de los más estresantes. Platicamos muchas veces en que solo debía de hacerlo por poco tiempo mientras empezaba a buscar su sustituto pero su trabajo era tan eficiente y tan pulcro que los superiores no quería deshacerse de ella e incluso le ofrecieron un suelo estratosférico….no es que ella lo necesitara pero aun así por las mismas presiones de su padre ella acepto."_

Estaba realmente atónita como ocurrió todo por una simple llamada. Cuando leí lo de su muerte a través de la carta del señor Regi intuí que a lo mejor tuvo parte de la culpa. Mi amado estaba con ese semblante de seriedad nuevamente ya que ahora podía captar que a lo mejor se sentía responsable de lo que podía haber pasado en ese futuro del pasado.

-Realmente es algo difícil de recordar…ella fue una persona que me trajo a mis cabales luego de mi depresión y yo le pague con esa moneda…-

-Ash….sé que es difícil…pero puedes seguir adelante…no te rindas hasta el final.- Le hice recordar esa frase que él me brindo en aquella noche donde revelamos nuestros sentimientos, surtió el efecto que deseaba ya que se animo a seguir con el relato.

 _"_ _Pasaron 8 meses luego de esa accidental contratación y he de decir que a pesar de que ambos no queríamos eso al principio, poco a poco el ambiente que generábamos en la oficina hacia nuestra estancia agradable. Compartimos muchas cosas y vivencias entre nosotros en ese corto lapso de tiempo donde ella me motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar de mis días malos y estresantes en la oficina. Sus ánimos de alguna manera dieron frutos ya que entre esos días llego una entrevista por parte de mis superiores los cuales querían revivir un viejo proyecto de la empresa que para mi sorpresa era el que mi padre deseaba realizar. El único problema es que habíamos dos postulados para ese puesto el cual era yo y uno de los empleados más capaces de la empresa, Giovanni Sakaki. Teníamos que presentar propuestas, presupuestos, ganancias a futuro y otros detalles para convencer al consejo de la empresa. Cuando Anabel escucho las noticias realmente se alegro mucho por mí a pesar de que yo me sentí muy preocupado por todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ella fue mi rayo de esperanza la cual me ayudo entre planeación y confección de mi plan de trabajo. Yo realmente quería ese proyecto al ser el último trabajo inconcluso de mi padre y por eso puse todo mi empeño. Al pasar de dos semanas presentamos nuestros proyectos los cuales fueron evaluados por los mismísimos socios, luego de unas horas de evaluación ellos tomaron su decisión y el elegido para el puesto era yo. Me sentí realmente feliz por todo lo que ocurría en especial por que terminaría según ellos mismos me dijeron con uno de los sueños de mi padre. La razón por la cual el proyecto de mi contendiente no fue aceptado se debía a que dependía mucho del despido masivo de trabajadores para conseguir el presupuesto. Cuando Anabel supo la noticia de inmediato fuimos a celebrar como nunca lo habíamos hecho, le debía mucho de mi éxito a ella y claro que la incluiría en ese proyecto pero es cuando ella me confesó su verdadera meta la cual era ser estilista. Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso de ella y cuando me conto como su padre se oponía tanto a eso, esa vez me arrepentía mucho de cómo la juzgue en mis días de secundaria. La anime a que dejara el puesto y se dedicara a lo que ella deseaba, había ahorrado lo suficiente para abrir un salón y eso me alegraba, incluso le prometí que sería su primer cliente cosa que le hizo gracia. Esa fue la última vez que estuve con ella….._

Escuchar todo lo que ha vivido hasta esos momentos me hacia reflexionar de lo capaz que era Ash, un detalle que no había notado en mi tiempo a su lado. Su expresión ahora era de tristeza al saber que lo que venía era más difícil de liberar por eso acaricie su rostro y lo vi a los ojos tratando de motivarlo y darle a entender que no se encontraba solo, solamente suspiro y era momento de escucharlo proseguir.

 _"_ _Para poder empezar con el proyecto era necesario primero viajar a Isla Canela para negociar con una agencia portuaria para poder transportar el material para iniciar el proyecto. Antes de irme me entere que Anabel tomo mi consejo y decidió renuncia a su posición de la cual me sentí muy orgulloso. Varios de mis colaboradores me insistieron que la convenciera de que se quedara ya que a la hora de dejar el cargo las personas se volvían locas por el mar de trabajo que les tocaba antes de dejar la empresa. Yo confiaba en las capacidades de mi amiga la cual era tan ordenada y pulcra con su trabajo, había sido testigo muchas veces de ello. Otros me decían que era un elemento importante para la compañía e incluso para mí por el proyecto que llevaba en mis manos pero insistí en apoyarla. Al final el viaje se realizo con éxito ya que mi padre hace años había hecho negociaciones que fueron un éxito pero que debido a su fallecimiento todo se suspendió. Me sentía en la cima del mundo ya que cada vez estaba más cerca de ese logro pero es cuando todo cambio. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán una llamada llego hacia mí diciéndome que había problemas en la empresa. Rápidamente me dirigí en mi automóvil hacia el lugar ya que sentí una enorme opresión en mi pecho y deseaba que ese mal sentimiento solo fuese por cualquier cosa que mi cuerpo sintiese menos por el presentimiento que poseía pero lo que presencie fue lo más terrible que pude haber visto en mi vida. Subí lo más rápido las escaleras ya que la policía había bloqueado la entrada al ascensor e incluso tuve que golpear a uno que me quiso evitar llegar. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y ansiaba simplemente saber si ella estaba bien. Cuando llegue a nuestra oficina vi la aglomeración de gente la cual observaba y murmuraba algunos con tristeza, otros con ira y otros con sorpresa, yo lo único que deseaba era ver que ella se encontrara entre los que murmuraban aunque ella no fuese de ese tipo de personas. Vi como todos estaban viendo hacia el cuarto del conserje e incluso a un par de oficiales….pero….cuando vi hacia donde estaban ellos investigando….grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, llore como jamás lo hice por alguien. Ella estaba ahí….en el cuarto del conserje….colgada…..muerta…"_

Quede simplemente impactada ante la revelación de Ash, ver sus lagrimas caer de sus ojos y deslizarse de sus mejillas sumada a su sollozo profundo me hizo entrar en razón porque consideraba que era su culpa.

-Todo eso fue mi culpa…..su suicidio….fue mi culpa….yo no escuche…..a….nadie…..-

Me baje de su cuerpo y me puse a su lado y aferre su rostro a mi pecho sintiendo como sus lagrimas me empapaban no solo por la humedad de ella sino también por la tristeza que emanaba. ¿Acaso esa era la razón que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión tan arriesgada el día que enferme? Acaricie tu rostro su cabello y su espalda mientras lo deje derramar su tristeza en mí.

La vida de Ash no ha sido sencilla, pero siempre estuvo para sus amigos y para las personas que él consideraba importantes, ahora entendía las palabras de Gary cuando me menciono ese aspecto de mi amado. Me avergonzaba de mi misma al creerme el centro del universo y creer que era la única que poseía problemas, pero tendría tiempo después para pensar en ello ya que hoy tocaba hacerlo feliz.

-Ash….no tienes que culparte de nada. Apuesto que pensaste lo mismo al leer su carta pero aun así la culpa te come. Ella fue feliz, muy feliz a tu lado.- Levanto su mirada para observarme y empecé a acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?-

-Yo soy feliz a tu lado, tus amigos son felices a tu lado, toda persona que ha estado contigo ha sido feliz. Sus palabras son prueba suficiente de lo que te digo Ash, ella jamás te culparía de sus problemas cuando tú fuiste la luz que la inspiro a seguir sus sueños. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, cambiaste los colores de ella y derretiste todos esos deseos y anhelos que tenía en mi interior. Tienes esa cualidad la cual amo demasiado como todo lo que eres y quien eres, y apuesto todo lo que quieras que ella se sentía igual que yo. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora y no pienso hacer que cargues con todos esos sentimientos tú solo, ahora yo estoy contigo.-

Nunca pensé que mis palabras llegarían algún día a motivar a alguien pero me sentía tan bien de que esta vez, era yo quien lo ayudaba en su oscuridad. Nos besamos nuevamente y proseguimos a demostrar nuestro amor más puro nuevamente en nuestra pasión carnal la cual con mucho gusto le brindaba a mi amado. Yo lo necesitaba y él a mí, eso era lo único que hacía falta para unirnos nuevamente en nuestras emociones. Al terminar, se quedo dormido mientras yo velaba su sueño, desahogar toda esa pena lo debió de haber cansado y pues aproveche para acariciar su cabello mientras descansaba, aun era temprano y faltaba mucho tiempo para el lunes, mi plan era simple, estar lo más posible a su lado.

Aun así, hay algo que me tenia confusa acerca de toda su anécdota, las palabras de esa chica no eran de amistad, eran de amor. No sé si Ash alguna vez sintió algo por la joven pero en esas palabras era notorio que ella si por mi azabache, según su relato ella era incluso más tímida que yo en ese aspecto. Una mujer con ese sentimiento no podía deprimirse a tal extremo solo porque sí, yo soy testigo de ello con lo que viví con mi persona especial, algo no cuadraba y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

" **Un pasado duro y un presente acogedor. Las experiencias más difíciles son las que pueden marcar tu camino en la vida. Los pensamientos de Serena eran objetivos en ese momento. ¿Realmente fue un suicidio? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo de Deseos Congelados! Primeramente feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores y espero que todos hayan pasado felices fiestas! Se que comencé el capitulo algo Sad con toda la historia de Silph Co., pero imagino que todos ustedes ansiaban saber que había sucedido y aquí lo tienen. Desde que comencé a escribir sabia que este era el rumbo de la historia de Ash y ese es el motivo de su culpa, algo realmente traumante. Ahora hay mucho misterio en el futuro y creanme, seran varias las sorpresas. Hoy no tengo mucho mas que agregar y solamente esperar que les guste el capitulo! Ahora por las Reviews! OwO!**

 **Prietar: Quiero que tenga ese sabor Agridulce, es necesario para dar a entender la situacion donde se encuentran ambos. Hoy terminamos con la historia segun Ash, ahora falta la verdadera como se habran dado cuenta ya! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Aun estoy en veremos con esa idea XD! Tal vez lo haga un corto de 5 capitulo o que se yo jajajaja, un dia tal vez que este inspirado. HXH...creeme...me duele al escuchar ese manga XD! Los capitulos largos por los momentos en el fic no se daran ya que por alguna razon no estoy muy meloso que digamos para escribir pero aun asi me sale de vez en cuando como hoy XD! El hecho de combinar la tristeza ha sido un buen factor. De hecho me gusta colocar los dos lados del pensamiento de la pareja, se complementan hasta en eso XD! El nombre de Red es simplemente por darle un nombre ya que es secundario, tambien creo que tendria otro nombre pero como dicen, para salir del paso XD. Tuve que hacer que se muriera su madre pronto para que entrara Anabel en accion, de hecho ese el motivante mayor de su encuentro, me gustaria ahondarlo pero tal vez en el futuro XD. Ya tengo suficiente escolar con el fic largo pero quien sabe... Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: El paro cerebral me gusto mucho escribirlo, me parecio comico y por ende ahi ta! XD! Ahi tiene su buen secreto asi que disfrute XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, se que ha sido un Diciembre algo haragan de mi parte pero es año nuevo y por lo tanto hay energias renovadas! Con esto se despide su amigo Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	18. XVII Confrontando Mentiras y Mal

Capitulo 17: Confrontando Mentiras y Malentendidos

¿Cuál es la mejor manera de despertar? Era una pregunta que siempre me hice dado el hecho de que soy un perezoso de cuna. La respuesta la he encontrado estos días junto a la persona más maravillosa de este planeta. Abrir los ojos y ver su rostro pacifico me llenaba de sensaciones agradables. No podía evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mi mano que la abrazaba, su aroma me tenía atrapado mientras que mi piel se estremecía gracias al tacto que teníamos. Observe el reloj y vi que ya eran las dos de la tarde, fue la mañana mas movida que he tenido en definitiva y no solamente por el placer que ella me brindaba sino también de haber desahogado esas penas que me faltaban por liberar. Sentía mi alma tan liviana en ese momento, la carta y el apoyo de mi amada me devolvían la vida que perdí en medio de aquella tormenta hace 2 años. Pasar todo ese percance al final tuvo su razón de ser y era el hecho de encontrarme con ella, esta dama hermosa que tengo acurrucada en mi pecho. ¿Quién diría que las mujeres tendrían tal poder en la vida de uno como varón? Ahora entiendo la razón de esas guerras épicas en literatura donde una doncella era la causante, si Serena estuviese en ese tipo de peligro no dudaría en ir a la guerra por verla sonreír nuevamente. Observe mi brazo y recordé que de alguna manera lo había hecho esa noche donde ella cayó enferma, estaba muy oxidado ya que tuve bastantes problemas pero he de admitir que valió la pena cada segundo de esa tortura con tal de verla a ella segura. De repente vi sus ojos abrirse, estaba a punto de despertarse….

-Buenos días…-

-Buenas tardes bella durmiente…-

-¿Qué horas son?-

-Las dos de la tarde…-

-Aun es temprano, quiero estar más a tu lado.- Con esa frase somnolienta se acurrucaba mas en mi cuerpo buscando mi calor y yo simplemente pude asentir, tampoco es que me molestara en tenerla ahí.

-¿No sabía que podías ser tan perezosa?-

-Tú me contagiaste….- Sentí como sus labios besaban mi pecho lo cual me puso demasiado nervioso. Siempre escuche que las mujeres kalosianas eran las mejores amantes cosa que dude siempre…..nunca estuve tan equivocado en mi vida…

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- Acaricie su mejilla y la puse frente a mi rostro para besarla. Al termina el contacto con nuestros labios ella me sonreía haciendo que mi día fuera brillante por esa curva llena hecha de amor de su rostro.

-¿No me digas que tienes planes acaso?- Me encontró culpable mientras acariciaba mi rostro, decidí jugarle una broma.

-De hecho tengo planes.- ¿Eh? Su cara llena de sorpresa era mi éxito, ella estaba completamente confundida.

-¿Qué son esos planes?- Era muy curiosa, eso me gustaba mucho de ella.

-Claro, de hecho quiero comenzar ahora.- Lo que hice la sorprendió bastante ya que empecé a besarla pero ahora ella debajo de mi cosa que la hizo estremecer combinando las caricias que le brindaba.

-¡Ash!- Ella estaba completamente emocionada y eso la hacía ver linda.

-Mis planes son en resumen estar contigo todo el tiempo.- Me recosté a su lado y ella me volvía a rodear con sus brazos.

-Tonto…-

-Soy tu tonto…-

-Eres el tonto que yo amo.- Y de nuevo ella me empezaba a bombardear con sus labios, definitivamente no me molestaba ser atacado de esa manera.

-Aunque si te soy sincero, si deseo salir el día de hoy, necesito hacer algunas compras.-

-De hecho ahora que lo dices, cuando te hice de comer ayer vi que tenías la alacena vacía.-

-No he podido hacer las compras debido a mi tiempo en el hospital.- Cuando termine esa oración vi su rostro entristecerse, a lo mejor aun se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió.

-Fue mi culpa…- Acaricie su mejilla y empecé a darle besos suaves en su boca para calmarla.

-¿Nada ha sido tu culpa de acuerdo? Esas cosas ya pasaron, son recuerdos tuyos y míos que si bien han sido malos son también parte de nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. ¿Qué dices si mejor vamos a hacer compras tú y yo, mañana es domingo y no creo que quieras regresar a tu departamento este fin de semana o me equivoco?- Logre mi objetivo, la hice sonreír con lo que le propuse y como una niña se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Claro! Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento por algo de ropa…..ya que también creo que pasare un buen tiempo contigo…necesitas a alguien que te cuide.- Su rostro me indicaba que ya había tomado una decisión, se lo iba a proponer pero creo que ella se me estaba adelantando.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir a tomarte una ducha tu primero y luego…- Ella se levanto ya importándole nada el pudor y se dirigía al baño, cuando entro simplemente me indico con su dedo índice que la acompañara. Un hombre alguna vez me dijo, cuando una dama te pida algo lo harás sin dudarlo cuando ella te vea a los ojos, hoy comprobé que esa teoría era cierta ya que hoy me veía seducido por esos ojos azules.

Luego de nuestra ducha "cálida" nos pusimos ropa, ella tuvo que usar el pantalón de su oficina combinada con una de mis antiguas camisetas que eran más pequeñas que las actuales, sorprendentemente le quedaba muy bien….bueno a ella que no le queda bien siendo honesto. Cuando ella se cambiaba vi como la cajita que compre ese día en Ciudad Azulona estaba en ese compartimiento y recordé que lo había comprado para nuestra reconciliación. Ese no era el momento mas romántico para entregárselo por lo tanto apresuradamente la agarre y la coloque en uno de mis bolsillos cosa que a ella no se le escapo percibir.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?-

-¡Nada, Nada, Nada!-

-¿Escondes algo?- Ella se acercaba a mí y se colocaba cerca de mi rostro inquiriendo lo que quería esconder.

-Me atrapaste…..encontré algo vergonzoso en el cajón y no quería que lo vieras.- A la muchacha simplemente la curiosidad la venció y reviso dentro de mi cajón y vio algo de mi ropa cuando era niño y en ella vio una camisa azul con la figura de Pikachu en ella.

-¡Imagino que debiste de verte muy tierno con ella! Apuesto lo que quieras que te verías genial con este amiguito en tu hombro.- Guardaba esa camiseta en especial porque fue el ultimo regalo de mi padre, al verla a ella divertida me llenaba de alegría también y de paso pude ocultar mi regalo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Muy graciosa. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Nos vamos ya?- Con una bella sonrisa ella me asentía y salíamos tomados de la mano.

Nunca pensé que tuviésemos un dilema con mi persona amada, teníamos que decidir entre usar su automóvil o mi motocicleta. Aunque la respuesta fuera clara debido a lo que teníamos que cargar a ella se le podía observar cierta melancolía al saber que no podría ir conmigo como comúnmente lo hemos hecho.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para viajar. ¿Aun te debo un tour por todo Kanto recuerdas?- Le susurre a su oído y verle el carmesí en sus mejilla fue la mejor vista que pude haber obtenido y si a ese le agregamos el dulce de su boca pues digamos que fue mejor.

Decidimos primero ir a su apartamento para poder empacar algo de ropa ya que parecía que la joven deseaba ser mi compañía por mucho tiempo. Era tierno cuando ella aducía que era debido a mi condición delicada de salud aunque bien supiéramos que era porque ella también lo anhelaba. Cuando llegamos a su lugar vi de repente que su rostro tomo un pálido color cosa que me asusto ya que ella también tuvo su momento en el hospital. Fue más raro aun verla parquear el automóvil un poco lejos.

-¿Pasa algo Serena?- Ella simplemente puso su cabeza en el timón del auto y vi como empezó a querer lagrimear por lo que presenciaba.

-Ese es….un auto que yo conozco…..tiene la insignia de mi familia….- ¿Insignia? Recordé de golpe quien era Serena realmente y entendí el porqué de su preocupación.

-¿Es quien creo que es Serena?-

-Lo más seguro son mis padres, imagino que ya se enteraron de mi rompimiento con Khristophe.- Vi que su voz parecía apagada al mencionar a sus padres, a lo mejor ella no tenía una relación muy unida con ellos pero tampoco iba a permitir que cayera en tristeza.

-¿No tienes que enfrentarlo sola sabes?- Vi sus ojos azules verme, me suplicaban ayuda nuevamente y claro que lo iba a hacer. De repente vimos como dos personas que eran escoltadas por lo que parecía ser guardias de seguridad salir del complejo de apartamentos. Eran definitivamente los padres de Serena, tenían ciertos rasgos que ella poseía también además del toque extranjero.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?- Ella me negaba con el rostro.

-Aun no me siento del todo lista Ash. Siento que será una conversación muy fuerte que tendré con ellos y necesito algo de tiempo para mentalizar todo lo que hare y diré.- Algo no me parecía bien, se que ella no deseaba estar con Khristophe por obvias razones, pero era raro que su temple se viese afectado al querer comunicárselo a sus padres.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial Serena?- La observe seriamente, quería una respuesta ya que si pensaba ayudarla tenía que saber todo. Ella noto mis intenciones y empezó a suspirar.

-No quería contártelo Ash, ya que es un problema familiar del cual no quiero que salgas salpicado además de ser algo vergonzoso.-

-Puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea quiero que lo confrontemos juntos.- Vi como sus ojos recuperaban vitalidad y tal como yo lo hice algunas horas ella decidió contarme esos secretos que poseía.

-La razón por la cual mi padre arreglo mi matrimonio con Khristophe fue porque el afronta una deuda enorme. La fusión de economías de las dos familias seria vitales para que el status que poseemos siga siendo de la alta sociedad. Hace poco me entere que eso no fue del todo verdad, ya que el mismo Khristophe me comento que mi padre le debía una fuerte suma de dinero por un préstamo. Mi padre quedo endeudado con los bancos de Kalos ya que según tengo entendido nuestra empresa estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra y por eso tomo esa deuda con ese sujeto…..- Escuchar toda esa historia me hacia reforzar el pensamiento que los matrimonios arreglados eran estúpidos. Empecé a acariciar su mano mientras ella suspiraba tratando de alejar ese mal sentimiento que tenia dentro.

-Esperemos a que se vayan para ir por tus cosas, no estás sola en esto.- La empecé a abrazar y a pegarla hacia mi cosa que ella me correspondia, jure que la sentí temblar un poco y deduje que era temor, tal vez no a sus padres o a su reacción sino más bien al temor podía ser que nos alejáramos nuevamente. Aunque tuviese que enfrentarme a toda su región, no iba a permitir que se la llevaran de mi lado.

El auto de su familia arranco y eso la lleno de paz a lo que pude percibir. Arranco el auto para estacionarlo frente al edificio y con ello fuimos hacia su departamento. Ya estando dentro aun recordaba ese primer beso que nos dimos en ese mismo pasillo cosa que ella también pareció recordar. Mi deber era brindarle una hermosa sonrisa y con esa motivación la tome de la cintura y le brinde otro beso que ella me respondió sin dudar.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Estabas muy seria, además siempre tengo hambre de tus labios.-

-Tonto…te quiero…- La hice sonreír, sus ánimos regresaron a los habituales y eso al mismo tiempo me calmo. Teníamos tiempo de todos modos para resolver esos problemas que nos esperaban. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir un descanso luego de tanto que hemos pasado? Yo me iba a encargar de ello por lo menos este tiempo que iba a pasar junto a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida.

Pensé que sería poco lo que llevaríamos…..me equivoque de manera miserable nuevamente, dos maletas enormes saco mi chica amada mientras sonreía toda feliz. Agarre su equipaje cosa que ella se negaba otra vez por la misma excusa de que mi condición era delicada. Lo siento Serena, pero he vivido peores cosas antes como para que esto me detenga y tenía que convencerte y que mejor forma que agarrarte de tus piernas y levantarte como una princesa. Su sonrojo era evidente mientras que su voz se hacía pequeña mientras yo la cargaba hacia el auto, he de admitir que no pesaba nada y eso ayudaba, al depositarla en su asiento la quede viendo desde afuera de la ventana del auto mientras la quedaba viendo divertido.

-¿Con esto te convences de que estoy bien?- Ella aun estaba con ese rojo carmesí en sus mejillas mientras ese puchero que tanto amaba se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Solo ten cuidado Ash por favor.-

-¿Es una orden acaso princesa?- Eso la volvió a sonrojar de sobremanera y solo pudo tapar su rostro con su cabello.

-Lo es….- Tímidamente ella lo expreso y con eso le sonreí y me fui hacia donde estaban las maletas ya que no fue difícil como ella pensaba. Termine de cerrar la cajuela y me monte en el auto y como era de esperarse ella me espero con un tierno beso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había probado sus labios pero creo que nos debíamos todo eso luego de estar tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro.

Mí amada peli miel tomo camino hacia el supermercado, era tranquilizante ya verla de mejor ánimo. Esos gestos que hizo cuando vio a sus padres me hacían pensar que de alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo que podía pasar y eso de alguna manera me tenía reflexionando, pero había algo que me tenía mas sumido en mis pensamientos y era esa insignia. ¿Por qué siento que ya había visto esa insignia? No pude pensar mucho mas ya que el camino fue corto y pudimos estacionarnos con éxito.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos dirigimos a hacer las compras para nuestra comida de la semana, he de decir que nunca pensé estar en una situación como la que estoy viviendo. Compartir hasta las más pequeñas experiencias del diario vivir con la persona que amas pueden convertirse en algo tan emocionante. Me quede viéndola posando mis brazos en la carretilla como ella escogía entre que cereal llevar, por un momento quede embobado y al mismo tiempo la idea de verla como mi esposa vino a mi mente. No era del todo descabellado mi pensamiento pero aun faltaba cruzar ciertos obstáculos para poder llegar a ese plan, se que ha sido corto el tiempo pero ha sido tan intenso que bueno ya sabemos cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. No pude seguir pensando ya que ella me volteaba ver con esa sonrisa tan brillante como la luna llena en una noche oscura guiándome a mi felicidad, ella me preguntaba que quería entre los dos y pues como el niño que soy escogí el de chocolate cosa que a ella le enterneció por lo que note, un beso rápido de sus labios fue lo que me termino de confirmar.

Nos separamos unos momentos para poder cubrir un poco más de espacio, para mi mala fortuna choque con alguien y vi como cayó en el suelo. Me preocupe mucho por ese hecho y decidí auxiliar a esa persona lo más pronto posible. No creí quien estaba en el suelo, cabello azul, cara bonita, mirada tierna….

-¿Dawn?-

-¿Ash?- No habíamos conversado desde el día del incidente. Ella se estaba levantando de prisa para salir del lugar pero decidí tomar su brazo para detenerla.

-Suéltame por favor…..-

-Tenemos que hablar Dawn.- No iba a perder la oportunidad, tenía a Serena cerca y esta coincidencia debía que tener un resultado positivo. Ella no era una chica mala eso lo sé.

-Por favor Ash….yo…..-

-Concuerdo con Ash, necesitamos hablar.- De repente Serena apareció detrás de nosotros con una cara de seriedad que pocas veces le he visto, he de decir que si no la conociera intimidaría un poco.

-Yo no quiero molestarlos….-

-Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, por favor.- Me vio al rostro completamente apenada por lo que había sucedido, al final termino cediendo. Al parecer ella vino a pie cosa que era perfecta. Apenada se dirigió con sus bolsas de compras atrás del auto de Serena y nos espero hasta que termináramos de pagar.

-Espero esto no te moleste Serena.- Seria mentira si les dijese que no estaba preocupado, su cara de seriedad era muy grande que me era difícil descifrar lo que ella pensaba. Hasta que movió sus labios pude entender lo que ella sentía.

-No es que me moleste su presencia…pero no puedo soportar el hecho de que ella también este enamorada de ti.- ¿Celos? Era la primera vez que observaba esa faceta aunque de hecho tenía que darle la razón, si yo estuviese en esa situación estaría como un energúmeno. La tome de la cintura y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Sé que es algo incomodo, pero créeme que ella no es una mala chica. Tu misma conviviste con ella en la oficina y creo que la conoces mucho mejor que yo.- El rostro de mi amada no quería ceder pero mi argumento era solido.

-Me da miedo perderte….es todo…..-

-No lo harás, pero tenemos que hacer la paz.- Al verla suspirar y sonreírme levemente sentí que había triunfado al persuadirla.

-Lo hare por ti…..pero me debes mucho luego de esto…..- Le sonreí y la bese como se lo merecía, ver a las cajeras babear la ponían mas celosa y creo que ella lo hacía más adrede como que si estuviese marcando su territorio, bueno total yo era de su propiedad en ese momento.

Nuestro viaje en auto fue algo incomodo por decir lo menos, el silencio fue lo que impero en nuestra pequeña travesía a un restaurante que Serena había propuesto para que habláramos en paz. Al llegar dejamos nuestras cosas en el auto y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas más alejadas para poder conversar, era un café al estilo rupestre muy al estilo de Serena, con plantas colgadas en el techo de diversos colores y con mesas al aire libre cosa que nos agrado para poder conversar.

No sé si debía de sentirme incomodo o afortunado por aquel montón de miradas de varones que al parecer me envidiaban al estar con dos jóvenes de extrema belleza, bueno no todos los días salía con una hermosa kalosiana y una atractiva joven de Sinnoh, mi ego estaba inflado al mismo nivel que mis nervios estaban de punta, lo menos que quería era una pelea o algo así.

-¿Quieren que pidamos algo?- Trate de hacerlas conversar en algo trivial, tal vez eso ayudaba.

-Yo estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte querido.- La primera bala de Serena era lanzada, verle esa faceta definitivamente era algo nuevo para mí.

-Yo también estoy bien Ash, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Verla devolver el golpe con una mirada de ternura me hacía pensar. ¿En qué me metí?

-Yo pediré un refresco.- Tenia que disimular al menos, pero veo que Serena no quería perder al tiempo cuando vi sus ganas de iniciar la conversación.

-Iré directo al grano Dawn. ¿Por qué me mentiste?- Ahora entendía porque ella era una corporativa, no se iba por las ramas e imagine que esa era su faceta a la hora de negociar en su trabajo. Ver la cara de la peli azul abrumada me hacía pensar que fue atacada sin poder alertarse.

-No…me pareció justo lo que hiciste con él. Te lo dije la última vez.- Así de intenso debió de haber sido esa vez, tenía que arreglar esto hoy.

-Yo sé que no hice lo correcto, pero tú también te equivocaste al mentir. ¿Acaso no sabes el peligro que vivió Ash esa noche? No me importaba que me podía suceder a mí, pero Ash sufrió mucho a causa de tu mentira.-

-¡Todo fue a causa de tu mentira también!- Los aires se estaban calentando y antes que mi peli miel dijera algo mas tome su mano y la quede viendo cosa que la hizo calmarse. Voltee a ver hacia Dawn y por suerte hizo lo mismo.

-Antes que nada, aquí el afectado principal soy yo. ¿Tengo derecho a opinar no lo creen?- Ambas bajaron la cabeza algo apenadas por su comportamiento, parecía que estaba con dos niñas que peleaban su juguete que parecía ser yo en ese caso.

-Todo ha sido un malentendido tras otro. Creo que es hora de que aclaremos las cosas como se debe. ¿Eso hemos estado haciendo no es así Serena?- Me sentía algo mal en regañarla, pero sé que lo que pasamos la tenia afectada.

-Tienes razón.- Mi amada débilmente asentía.

-Dawn, ahora yo quiero hacerte esa pregunta. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Serena esa vez?- La acorrale, verla morder su labio de impotencia me hacia tener algo de compasión, pero en este tipo de casos ser directo era la solución.

-Porque yo no quería que sufrieras con ella….yo quería que estuvieses conmigo.- Me sentí algo raro al verla con esa tristeza.

-Yo tome esa decisión de luchar por Serena y también fui lo más claro contigo.- Vi como su rostro se acongojo al repetirle esa frase que le dije en el centro comercial de ciudad Azulona pero teníamos que comenzar con la verdad.

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti….- Tuve que ver a Serena de reojo ante tal confesión, he de confesar que se le salía el humo de los celos pero tuve que calmarla.

-Yo estoy enamorado de Serena. Me siento halagado por tus sentimientos pero lastimosamente no puedo corresponderlos.-

-¿Por qué a ella y no a mi….?- Es ahí donde venia la pregunta complicada, tenía que ser muy franco.

-Ella ha sido una persona muy especial para mi desde que la conocí, es muy difícil de explicar cómo mis sentimientos por ella nacieron, pero al verla te podría decir que fue lo que sucedió. Sé que puede sonar exagerado, pero si volviésemos a nacer y me la encontrara en otra vida, me enamoraría de nuevo de ella.- Jamás he sido así de claro en mi vida, mi amada estaba sonrojada por tal declaración mientras la joven peli azul me miraba a los ojos viendo que realmente hablaba en serio.

-Te envidio Serena…- Para mi sorpresa mi amada peli miel tomo la mano de la chica.

-Yo estuve en tu misma posición Dawn, cuando me comentaste acerca de tu relación con Ash yo estuve dispuesta a dejarlo ser feliz contigo si él lo deseaba. Ese sentimiento me carcomía cada segundo que pasaba pero fui consciente de que si el volvía a mi es que de verdad éramos el uno para el otro. Tal vez…..si hubiese estado en tu posición….hubiese hecho lo mismo. Yo amo a Ash tanto o más que como tú lo haces, pero debido a que te comprendo quiero que entiendas que si lo amas, tu primera prioridad debe de ser verlo feliz, aunque no sea contigo.- Creo que esa confesión que hice la ablando, me alegraba ver a mi amada hablar con el corazón en vez de su orgullo. Las lagrimas de Dawn empezaron a derramarse amargamente dando esa sensación de ser desahogaba y liberaba esos malos sentimientos. Ambas chicas se sentían culpables de lo que me sucedió pero si soy honesto, si era por Serena, lo volvería a pasar mil veces.

-Dawn, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Opinas lo mismo Serena?- Ella asentía con esa sonrisa que me encantaba mientras la joven peli azul nos miraba incrédula.

-¿En serio quieren que seamos amigos después de todo?-

-¡Claro que si Dawn! Desde el principio he querido acercarme a ti si te soy honesta….y pues….me hace falta mi asistente favorita….- Los ojos de Dawn se dilataron ante lo que la peli miel le ofreció. He de decir que a mí me tomo de sorpresa todo lo que ella expuso y eso me hacia quererla mas ya que sabía que Dawn quedo desempleada y necesitaba el trabajo extra, de hecho tenía planeado pedirle a Flint algo de ayuda con ello.

-No sé si deba….después de todo….-

-¡Déjamelo a mí! Despreocúpate por los detalles y regresa a la oficina este lunes.- Ver a Dawn sonreír me hacia feliz, sabia por palabras de Gary que no la estaba pasando bien tanto por la falta de empleo como por lo que sucedió conmigo. Cuando llego esa vez a visitarme antes de que me dieran de alta platicamos acerca de ese asunto a fondo. Serena era quien me tenía sorprendido por su cambio de actitud con la chica de Sinnoh, aunque si soy sincero, ellas se veían bien como mejores amigas.

Después de entrar con una cara larga, salimos con un peso menos encima los tres, y eso se veía en el rostro de ambas chicas. Verlas a ellas dos me hacía pensar mucho en Anabel. ¿Cómo habría sido la relación entre ella y Serena? Me dolía el hecho de que ella ya no estuviese con nosotros y sin darme cuenta por estar distraído choque con uno de los floreros que colgaban en la decoración.

\- ¿¡Ash!?- Las dos jóvenes gritaron mi nombre al ver cómo me sobaba la cabeza cómicamente.

Es ahí donde sin querer tuve mi respuesta, del masetero pequeño que colgaba del techo, el pétalo de una lila cayó en mi mano cosa que me hizo olvidar el dolor y empecé a reír a lo mejor como un loco cosa que les extraño a las jóvenes que me acompañaban.

-¿Siempre me traes a la realidad de la manera más cruel no es así?- Aunque ellas dos no me entendieran, no pude evitar soltar esa frase que me indicaba que hiciera la paz con ellas dos y simplemente rodee a ambas con mis brazos y nos fuimos directo al automóvil. Estos días eran de felicidad pura y aunque no estuvieses presente, sabía que desde donde quiera que me observaras, sonreías para mí.

" **Muchas veces debemos de tomar los problemas directamente y confrontarlos de una vez sin dudar. Ash y Serena por lo menos habían tomado un paso más hacia el arreglo total de su relación y de paso reforzar un lazo que se creía perdido. La familia de Serena estaba en Kanto y eso aun era un mal presagio para la pareja. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. He de decir que me divertí en este capitulo entre las interacciones de Ash y Serena, últimamente he estado muy azucarado y vaya que lo ocupo ya que por alguna razón mis fics en estos momentos se encuentran en esa etapa jajajajajaja XD. Como era predecible, poco a poco estoy agregando el inicio de la ultima arca de la historia, cosa que traerá mas de alguna sorpresa. Espero les guste mucho el capitulo y bueno ya saben que cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido y siempre inspira a seguir adelante! Ahora a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **pxaviercm: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año también! Trato de seguir adelante lo mejor posible, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Bueno ahi quedo, tenia que comenzarlo de esa manera XD! Este capitulo fue contraste comparado con el anterior, para alterar los cambios entre el ritmo de la historia. Tengo esa manía de dejar mas preguntas que respuestas XD! Algo es algo creo...XD! Fui oscuro he de admitir, pero debido a lo que viene es necesario. De alguna manera por eso le puse M al fic ya que bueno se ahonda mas temas serios y cosas asi, creo que después del positivismo y acción de los otros dos fics este es necesario para cubrir ese aspecto de mis ideas. Hay un dilema que tengo hoy y es que voy a escribir cuando termine Deseos Congelados. Tengo muchas ideas pero necesito también que sea algo que me ayude a desbordar ideas de los dos proyectos principales, por ahora esta en veremos. Giovanni esta involucrado? Eso pues se vera si es asi o no, sabes que me gusta darle giro a la trama pero veremos que se me ocurre. Ultimamente todos los capitulos los han sentido cortos, al menos este me ha salido mas largo que los anteriores veremos que tal se desarrolla XD! Ahora a seguir con el reto que ya va a terminar la primera temporada! Estoy emocionado por ello si soy honesto! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Ni modo, tocaba XD! De hecho ese es el contraste que le quise poner cuando se entero del desmayo de Serena. Ese Meowth ha de estar muy mal oliente ya que todos lo huelen XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido mi querido publico! Espero les guste el capitulo y ya sabe que cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido! Sin mas que decir me despido! Ya-Ha!**


	19. XVIII La línea entre el acoso y la perse

Capitulo 18: La línea entre el acoso y la perseverancia es tan delgada como el papel.

Son muchas las razones que uno puede obtener a través de la vida para disfrutarla y amarla como ese don preciado que nosotros los seres humanos obtuvimos tal vez por providencia divina. Sé que no soy la persona más creyente en los asuntos celestiales pero el hecho de haberme encontrado a esta persona maravillosa en mi camino desolado es motivo para creer en que un deseo aunque por muy pequeño se puede hacer realidad si tienes paciencia y haces tu mejor esfuerzo. Nada es fácil en esta vida y eso lo aprendí con el hombre que le dio un giro a mi vida sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Tan fugaz como un relámpago destruyo mi vida anterior y al mismo tiempo la benevolencia de su amor rehízo mi vida a una que anhelaba entre lo más recóndito de mi ser. Parece como si varias décadas hubieran pasado desde mi vida pasada en Kalos donde la hipocresía era mi cotidiano vivir. Hoy estaba agradecida que todo eso había acabado con mi persona amada. Me parece todo un sueño verlo aquí a la par mía descansando pacíficamente, me llena de mucha felicidad y ternura ver su rostro tan tranquilo y eso me hacia querer consentirlo a como diese lugar.

Han sido un par de días realmente intensos para ambos, conocer toda esa historia de Ash realmente me hizo reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha vivido y lo fuerte que es, eso tengo que admitir que me enamoraba también de su persona ya que a pesar de todos los problemas que Dawn nos causo él me insistió en arreglar las cosas, tengo que aprender mucho de Ash por lo que he podido notar, es decir…poco a poco me he liberado de esos estigmas sociales que invadieron mi vida y de alguna manera he visto la vida desde otro ángulo ahora que estoy viviendo a su lado. A pesar de que fuese un humilde apartamento realmente no lo cambiaría por nada ya que aquí he vivido tanto que se me haría imposible dejarlo, ese valor sentimental que le puedes dar a algo o a algún lugar solo por el hecho de haberlo compartido con tu otra mitad realmente me sorprendía, no creo que mi antiguo yo hubiese aceptado algo así….aunque apuesto lo que sea que también mi antiguo yo se hubiese impactado con verlo. ¿Cómo habría sido venir a Kanto en nuestra época de adolescencia? Conocer a Ash en esa faceta suya rebelde hubiese sido algo alocado y de alguna manera emocionante, es decir, yo sé que es una persona gentil pero imaginármelo así realmente es difícil. He visto esa faceta suya como cuando me salvo del puerco de Damian o incluso cuando golpeo en la cara a Khristophe y a pesar de que en ese par de momentos estaba confundida o con un revoltijo de sentimientos he de admitir que se miraba tan….galante…y con ese simple pensamiento volví a sentir calor en mis mejillas, genial Serena, no te conformas con tenerlo en tus brazos y aun fantaseas con él. Así me tienes Ash Ketchum.

-Buenos días…..- Me sorprendí al escucharlo y rápidamente me saco de mi trance.

-Buenos días, querido.- Verle sus ojos color ámbar era suficiente para llenar mí mañana de ese deseo que tanto le tenía.

-¿Me puedo acostumbrar al dulce de tu mañana sabes?- ¡Poof! Y si, caí de nuevo en sus palabras y procedí a besarlo como si no hubiese final. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy joven, tengo energías y él me tienta, nadie me podría culpar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Conociéndolo como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo se que tiene un apetito feroz.

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres que prepare algo?- Ni de broma Ash, es mi turno esta vez.

-Déjame cocinar el desayuno esta vez, quiero hacer algo delicioso para ti.- Lo quede viendo a su rostro el cual poco a poco dibujo esa curva que tanto me encanta de su persona.

-No me puedo negar a una petición tuya.- ¡Un ligero beso y manos a la obra! Con ese acto y pensamiento me levante para sorprenderlo. Ayer que fuimos de compras, encontré algo que de seguro le fascinaría.

Mi labor no era difícil, simple para mí de hecho. Quiero devolverle ese dulce que me regala todas las veces que lo miro y ese era mi deseo personal siempre y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con unos buenos hotcakes para hacerlo sonreír. Cuando termine la mezcla y empecé a cocinarlos en la sartén no pude evitar lo lindo que se observaba olfateando el dulce que emanaba de la cocina.

-Huele delicioso….- Escucharlo era suficiente motivación para dar mi mayor esfuerzo y con ello me concentre en agregarle esos detalles finales.

-¡Espera a probarlos! ¡Te fascinara!- Así de impaciente como un niño, me fascinaba esos gestos que de su rostro me regalaba.

Por fin termine la receta que me encantaba hacer cuando estaba sola en casa, agregarles ese toque de chocolate y otros con una pisca de vainilla y fresas. Verlo devorar la comida me indicaba que le fascinaba y hacia que mi corazón saltara de felicidad. ¿Esto era cocinar con amor? Me podría acostumbrar a hacerlo feliz….

-¡Delicioso! ¡Serena estuvo riquísimo!- Cada palabra que escuchaba de su boca me llenaba de orgullo y hacia amena mi convivencia junto a él.

-¿De veras?- Aun a veces soy algo insegura….pero es que….me gusta corroborar todo lo que hago. De nuevo empezó a besarme para confirmarme que hice un excelente trabajo, sus labios eran el postre que yo necesitaba después de la comida.

Nuestra mañana se desenvolvió entre abrazos, besos y algo de descanso, era nuestra merecida paz luego de tanto sufrimiento y eventos que vivimos, verle las pequeñas cicatrices en su ante brazo aun me hacían sentir culpable de todo lo que soporto para ponerme a salvo, no pude evitar acariciarlo y verlo a los ojos mientras ambos estábamos recostados luego de comer.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Me cuestiono rápidamente al ver que aun acariciaba sus brazos y manos.

-Nada Ash….solamente me gusta verte.- Me volvía a sonreír y me aferraba más a su cuerpo por medio de su abrazo donde me sentía tan segura del mundo frio y cruel, mi refugio era en su calidez. En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y al parecer era Brock y Misty los cuales avisaban de la reunión de este día. Decidió ponerlos en altavoz a ambos para que pudiese escuchar.

 **-¡Buenos días Ash!-** Escuchar a Brock tan animado me hacia feliz, pasar el mismo estrés nuestro era digno de la amistad que nos regalaba a ambos.

- **¡Buenos días Ash!-** La voz de Misty se hizo presente luego, espero no piense nada malo ya que lo más seguro escucho de mis problemas con Ash.

- **¡Buenos días Amigos! ¿Listos para arrasar hoy también?-** Me hizo gracia su forma tan peculiar de expresarse, pero lo hacía ver lindo.

-¡ **Eso no lo dudes! ¡Hoy tendremos una victoria consecutiva!-** El moreno se pronunciaba con entusiasmo.

- **¿Ash?-**

- **¿Qué sucede Misty?-**

 **-Solo he escuchado algo de Brock y he visto cosas en la televisión. ¿Estás bien?-** Lo que temía, ella se enteró de lo que Khristophe hizo que la televisión ventilara.

- **¿De qué estás hablando Misty?-**

 **-Pues...es que te vi…..muy entusiasmado con Serena…-** De repente Brock se empezó a reír en la línea cosa que extraño a Misty y a mi amado y yo entendí a la perfección.

- **No tienes que preocuparte Misty, eso que viste en la televisión es más que una mentira.-** No pude evitar en intervenir en la conversación de ellos tres.

 **\- ¡¿Serena?! ¿¡Estas ahí con Ash!?-** No pude evitar reírme un poco al escucharla tan sorprendida.

- **¡Claro! Solo puedo estar con la persona que capturo mi corazón.-** Ver a mi amado sonrojarse y la risa incontrolable de Brock me tenía toda divertida.

-¡ **Tu sabias de todo esto Brock!-**

 **-Lo siento…pero no pude evitar jugarte esa broma…..-**

 **-Todo está bien Misty, te prometo contarte todo cuando salgamos a cenar luego de que venzamos a Gary el día de hoy.-**

 **-¡De acuerdo! Si te soy sincera estaba preocupada en llevar a Tracey en lugar de Serena…..hoy estoy más segura que ganaremos.-**

 **-¡Dalo por hecho Misty!-** Le respondí con toda mi energía. Escuchar que tenía tanta fe en mí me llenaba de emoción. Teníamos una plática pendiente, entre amigas.

Al terminar nuestra platica y establecer la hora del juego escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre de nuestro apartamento. Mi amado decidió atender cosa que le parecía extraña ya que por su semblante parecía no esperar a nadie.

-Buenos días Ash….-

-¿Brandon?- Recordé al instante las cartas y no podía creer a quien podía observar desde la puerta. El hombre más poderoso de Kanto.

-Espero no ser inoportuno, pero deseo conversar contigo.-

-Entiendo. ¿Gusta pasar señor?-

-Con tu permiso Ash.- El imponente semblante de esa persona era tan imponente como la montaña más elevada de la región. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y pareció reconocerme al instante.

-Disculpe la intromisión.- Era una suerte que estábamos con Ash presentables para la visita o me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

-El gusto es mío señor Regi.- El intimidante hombre de negocios me observo al rostro de una manera inquisitiva y no tardo en sacar conjeturas.

-Por lo que veo lo que dicen los tabloides no es verdad. ¿Su compromiso con el señor Amethyst parece haberse cancelado no es así?- Ash solo nos observaba mientras nuestra platica avanzaba y como supuse el de inmediato me reconoció.

-Así es, cancele ese compromiso.- Parecía ser una confrontación directa entre ambos, realmente su presencia era muy fuerte incluso más que con cualquiera a quien me haya enfrentado en los negocios de la compañía.

-¿Qué piensa tu padre acerca de ello?- Toco una fibra sensible, era realmente un tema delicado y no pudo más que poner mi mano en mi brazo y apretar con impotencia. Luego pude observar los ojos de mi amado que me respaldaban acompañada de una sonrisa de confianza.

-Lo que pueda pensar mi padre no afectara mi decisión acerca del rumbo que mi vida tomara de aquí en adelante.- Iba a ser firme por ambos, Brando volteo a ver Ash y luego a mí de nuevo y empezó a sonreír. ¿Momento? ¿Brandon Regi sonriendo? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! En cada portada de eventos sociales nunca se le vio una sonrisa y ni siquiera un pequeño gesto de felicidad.

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma influencia de siempre Ash.-

-Las viejas costumbres no se pierden Brandon.- Estaba perdida, se estaban tratando con demasiada familiaridad. Hasta el momento entendía que ellos eran como enemigos acérrimos por lo sucedido con Anabel, pero verlos sentarse en la mesa de la cocina como un buen par de amigos me tenía ya perdida. Lo único que pude hacer fue ir a preparar algo de té para la visita.

-¿Imagino que leíste ya las cartas no es así?-

-No imagina mal. ¿Ahora debo de deducir que usted fue la persona que le ordeno al vigilante que me las entregara no es así?-

-Una apuesta que gane con el pobre hombre.- Escucharlo tan serios a los dos me ponía nerviosa, era una nueva faceta que conocía de mi amado.

\- A usted le gusta ir al grano, por lo tanto siento que puede hacerlo en este momento conmigo.- El semblante de Ash dio un giro radical de aquel gesto de niño inocente a uno tan intenso como el de un guerrero a punto de desenvainar su sable para atacar.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.- En ese momento observe algo que nunca espere ver, el hombre se levanto de su asiento y poso sus rodillas en el suelo y se inclino en el suelo agachando su cabeza.

-¿Señor…? ¡Momento! ¡No tiene que hacer eso!- Ash estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que sucedía, el hombre más poderoso de Kanto estaba en el estado más lamentable que un hombre podía dar.

-Te debo una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón, por mi culpa tantas cosas te han pasado en estos últimos dos años y desde que te juzgue de manera arbitraria. Nunca debí de levantar cargos contra ti, me he sentido culpable desde que murió mi hija ya que yo la empuje hacia ese destino y simplemente no quise ver mi realidad y puse toda mi culpa en tus hombros. ¡Lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es agachar mi cabeza al hombre que regalo las ultimas sonrisas a mi adorada flor!- Vi como un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de aquel varón que se postraba con toda la sinceridad hacia Ash. ¿Así que mi azabache estuvo en la cárcel? Creo que cualquiera en su posición se sentiría ofendido si alguien te acuso sin pruebas a pesar de estar en el mismo dolor que quien te acuso, pero de nuevo ese hombre que lleno de luz mi vida volvía a mostrarme una enseñanza nueva en la vida cuando lo vi arrodillarse también.

-Usted no me debe nada Brandon. Al igual que usted yo sufrí por la pérdida de Anabel y quiero creer que usted fue el que más lo sufrió.-

-Aun así eso no me exenta de la injusticia que cometí.-

-¿Todos cometemos errores no? Lo que tenemos que hacer luego de cometerlos es seguir adelante y tratar de no hacerlo de nuevo.- Sus palabras al parecer hicieron eco en el alma en conflicto del varón que estaba postrado el cual levanto su mirada hacia Ash con un gesto de alivio demasiado notable. Parecía que Ash no era el único con cargas pesadas en su vida y al verlos hacer la paz de alguna manera me hacia feliz y no pude evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Al terminar esa plática llena de emociones pude servir el té y ahora los dos estaban de nuevo en la mesa ya más tranquilos. Decidí solamente ser testigo de lo que sea que fuesen a conversar, al parecer al señor Regi no le incomodaba mi presencia en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho estos últimos años Ash?-

-He estado trabajando en una estación de servicio durante estos años aquí en Ciudad Azafrán. Luego de que renuncie de Silph Co. decidí mejor hacer algo simple.-

-Entiendo, entonces ahora mucho de lo que me he enterado cuadra con lo que tú me dices.- ¿Eh? Tanto Ash como yo quedamos confundidos con las palabras de Brandon.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-

-¿Tú eras el encargado del proyecto RB-96 no es así?- Escuchar ese código…ese conjunto de letras y palabras….porque parece que las he escuchado antes….

-¿Cómo conoce ese proyecto?- La cara de Ash era de asombro total al estar más empapado del asunto que yo.

-Es un proyecto el cual ha estado engavetado durante varios años. Yo competí hace varios años para poder desarrollarlo en Kanto pero desgraciadamente perdí contra el hombre más hábil que he conocido en este mundo de fieras llamado negocios, tu padre.-

-¿Mi padre compitió contra usted?-

-Claro, éramos algo así como rivales. Muchas veces perdía y muchas veces ganaba, realmente era un hombre audaz.- Ver a Ash sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la mención de su padre era tan tierno, se nota que lo admira.

-Es increíble….-

-Disculpe que me entrometa señor Regi….pero hay algo que me alarma con toda su anécdota. ¿Por qué estuvo ese proyecto guardado tanto tiempo y fue resucitado hace poco?- Tenia que intervenir, había algo que me olía mal dentro de lo que mi amado vivió durante su tiempo en Silph.

-Veo que su reciente fama no es un simple alarde de los círculos de negocios señorita Yvonne. Tiene colmillo…..- Creo que recibir un halago de este hombre era tan grande como ganar un símbolo de coraje o algo así…..al menos eso sentía.

-Me siento halagada, pero sé que usted sabe algo del asunto.- Esto era importante, era la vida de mi amado, de la que tanto ha sufrido durante tiempo.

-¿Conocen las Islas Espuma?- ¿Eh? Cuando vine a la región leí acerca de ellas, eran un conjunto pequeño de islotes que estaban cerca de Isla Canela.

-¡Claro! Mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones varias veces a las playas cuando tenía tres años.- Al escuchar esas palabras de Ash, el intimidante empresario empezó a reír de nuevo cosa que ya me estaba asustando ya que eso era un fenómeno inusual…..al menos eso decían de esa persona.

-Ese bastardo…..ya conocía todo. Ash, tu padre no fue a Islas Espuma de vacaciones, tal vez tu madre y tu si pero él fue por otro motivo.- ¿Eh? Ahora estábamos más confundidos ambos.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-El motivo por el cual fui derrotado fue por una simple jugada que nunca espere recibir, el compro los terrenos en Islas Espuma.-

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?- Ambos quedamos con la boca abierta, mi amado tal vez por lo impresionante que suena todo ello pero en mi caso tengo entendido que comprar terrenos públicos es sumamente difícil, requiere incluso años….pero….cuando Ash tenía tres años…

-¡Señor Regi! ¿La compra se realizo entonces cuando?-

-Un año antes de que comenzara el proyecto, ese fue su as bajo la manga. Al final cualquiera que quisiera hacer negocios ahí tenía que hacerlo con tu padre en consecuencia con Silph.-

-Tu padre….era muy hábil Ash….-

-Créeme que estoy igual de sorprendido.-

-¿Entonces porque Silph no hizo ese negocio?-

-Sencillo, el título de propiedad no estaba a nombre de la compañía, estaba a nombre tuyo Ash.-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos volvíamos a sorprendernos con esas noticias. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Eso quiere decir que….?-

-Tú eres el dueño de esos terrenos legalmente Ash.- Creo que no podíamos estar más sorprendidos. ¿Ash era dueño de un grupo de islas? ¿Cómo rayos?

-¿Por qué mi padre las puso en mi nombre?-

-Eso no lo sé. Lo que si se es que esa es la razón por la cual Silph te contacto tan rápido para que trabajaras para ello.- ¡Ahora todo era comprensible! ¿Pero….tan beneficioso era ese negocio?

-Vaya…..me parecía bastante raro todo ello si les soy honesto.- Tome la mano de mi amado en señal de apoyo, quería estar a su lado ante toda eventualidad y hoy era el momento de hacer mi labor.

-Esa es una de las razones por las cual estoy aquí. Yo soy una persona que cuando comete un error pago con creces lo que he cometido mal. No iba a venir solamente con mis palabras Ash sino que también con este conocimiento, acciones y una propuesta. Yo quiero esas tierras y estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que tú desees por ellas.- ¿Eh? Esas tierras tienen que valer millones. Al ver el semblante pensativo de Ash vi como meditaba sobre el asunto, no duro muchos segundos cuando empezó a suspirar y luego de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos los abrió al instante.

-No puedo vendérselas Brandon.- ¿Doble eh? Ahora estoy revuelta en pensamientos.

-Puedo pagar cualquier precio por ellas Ash, pero también deseo compensarte de una manera sensata todo lo que has vivido.-

-No es cuestión de dinero Brandon. Sé que sonare algo terco, pero cuando me hicieron cargo de ese proyecto yo quería completarlo porque es lo último que mi padre dejo inconcluso y ahora que entiendo los motivos y razones de todos a mi alrededor tome una decisión. Yo quiero completar ese proyecto.- No es terquedad lo que veo en ti amor mío….es perseverancia…..la que amo tanto de ti…

-Pero…..-

-Brandon, si quiere realmente pagar por lo que hizo le propongo algo. Ayúdeme a completar ese proyecto no solo de mi padre sino también de Anabel. Ella colaboro conmigo cuando presentamos ese proyecto a los altos ejecutivos de Silph. Tanto ella como mi padre tiene esfuerzo invertido y no quiero que eso se pierda. ¡Quiero también que mi esfuerzo y el suyo estén cuando finalice!- Los ojos de Ash desbordaban pasión, una que jamás había visto, esa era la primera vez que observe ese fuego en sus ojos, esa gentileza tal como el fluir del agua en sus palabras, ese temple como el cedro más antiguo del mundo y tan impredecible como el mismo rayo, simplemente me enamore de nuevo de mi persona especial. El señor Regi pareció también sucumbir….claro de manera diferente….a las palabras de mi amado y simplemente suspiro.

-De acuerdo, si con eso puedo saldar mi deuda de honor contigo estoy de acuerdo con los términos y condiciones. Ash, me alegra ser tu socio.- Ambos varones se levantaron de la silla y estrecharon sus manos con fuerza y se observaron con determinación en cumplir con ese proyecto olvidado, ya era algo personal de ambos.

-Dentro de unos días contactare contigo para poder revisar lo que buscamos en las islas.-

-De acuerdo Brandon, esperare su llamada entonces.-

-Un gusto en conocerla también señorita Yvonne. Espero no haberla infortunado con su novio.- Me sonrojaba el hecho de que alguien más dijera ese aspecto nuevo en nuestra vida y simplemente asentí y sonreí.

-Antes de irme, si le mencione lo de su padre fue por el hecho de que hace poco el estuvo en mi oficina.-

-¿Mi padre?- A pesar de saberlo, me parecía bastante extraño en saber que había visitado a un hombre tan poderoso de esta región.

-Tenga cuidado con su ex prometido, es lo único que le podría advertir. El me menciono acerca de su relación nueva con Ash y es por eso que decidí también venir hacia aquí, el hecho de que estuviese me facilito las cosas para contactarla.-

-¿Por qué debería de tener cuidado?-

-Tengo un buen ojo para ver las intenciones de un hombre, solamente eso le puedo mencionar.-

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.- Con esa advertencia final lo vimos partir en su limosina la cual se perdía en el horizonte de la calle.

-Es demasiada información en un día…..- Ash cómicamente se llevaba las manos a su cabeza, simplemente me reí y tome su mano ante tal acto.

-Al menos con eso pudimos entender un poco más de lo que te sucedió Ash.-

-Lo sé, ahora tengo algo por que luchar y eso realmente me alegra. No es que desprecie el trabajo que el señor Flint me ofreció pero esto es realmente importante para mí.-

-Recuerda que no estás solo en esto.-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, siempre lo hare.- Sonreímos ambos y decidimos alistarnos ya que la hora de nuestra cita de bolos estaba cerca con los chicos.

Volver a sentir el viento frotar mi piel mientras viajo a la espalda de mi amado en su motocicleta era un placer del cual era culpable. Abrazar su espalda cálida mientras la adrenalina se hacía poseedora de mí ser era un sentimiento indescriptible. Extrañaba estos viajes largos y cortos con la persona con quien me puedo sentir más segura en mi vida. Llegamos al Bowl-O-Rama la cual me trajo esos recuerdos tan amenos de mi última victoria aquí, ver a Misty y a Brock recibirnos con sus sonrisas cálidas me hacia feliz.

-¡Serena! ¡Me alegra verte!- La sirena leviatán me abrazaba mientras me dedicaba una mirada de felicidad. Voltee a ver a Brock el cual tenían un chichón enorme en su cabeza…..la sirena había atacado al parecer.

-El gusto es mío Misty! ¿Lista para ganar hoy?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es el espíritu!- Partimos hacia dentro del edificio mientras observaba a Ash consolar al moreno herido. De repente sentí como mi teléfono empezó a sonar y les dije a todos que me esperaran adentro ya que necesitaba contestar, adentro no iba a poder escuchar. Ash me quedo viendo algo preocupado pero le sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaría bien, sería algo rápido. Vi la pantalla de mi celular y aparecía un número desconocido.

 **-¿Bueno?-**

 **-¡Serena!-** No podía ser….Khristophe de nuevo….

 **-Khristophe, creo que ya quedo claro todo lo que tenía que decirte.-**

 **-Tú sigues siendo mía Serena. ¿Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro no lo entiendes?-**

 **-No, eso es lo que tú piensas, yo no pienso ni siento así como tu.-** Su persistencia era algo que empezaba a detesta. ¿Qué más clara tengo que ser para que me deje en paz?

-Claro que lo somos Serena.- ¿Eh? Su voz no solamente sonaba desde el teléfono, voltee a ver y vi como estaba acompañado por dos de tres de sus guardaespaldas a espaldas mías.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-

-Vine para que conversáramos Serena. Necesito que vuelvas a mi lado una vez más.- Verlo acercarse a mí era una sensación que me disgustaba. Instintivamente me aleje unos pasos.

-¡Dejemos ya todo en paz! No quiero saber de ti nunca más.-

-Si me das tiempo de hablar sabrás que lo has decidido es un error.-

-No pienso hacerlo. Si me disculpas yo me voy, me están esperando.-

-Ellos se quedaran esperando entonces, ya que no pienso que escapes esta vez. Caballeros, si me hacen los honores de escoltar a la damisela a la limosina.- Las alarmas dentro de mi mente empezaron a sonar fuertemente, tenía que ir hacia dentro. Cuando me dispuse a correr uno de sus matones me agarro del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Khristophe detén esta locura!- Ver su mirada fue algo tétrico, no era la misma de siempre sino una más irracional.

-Muy en tu interior quieres estar conmigo para siempre. ¿Por qué no cumplir ese sueño hoy?- ¿Eh? Mis oídos me estaba traicionando. ¿Acaso quería que nos casáramos hoy?

-¡Estás loco si crees que aceptare algo estúpido como lo que propones!- Quería zafarme pero el agarre de ese tipo era demasiado fuerte para mí. Pensar que en que podía perder a Ash de nuevo me motivaba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas aunque fuese inútil, mi amado me enseño a ser perseverante y no iba a rendirme.

-Claro que aceptaras, ya que tu familia tiene riesgo de desaparecer si tu no aceptar. ¿Recuerdas la deuda que tienen conmigo? Quiero cobrarla, contigo o con todo lo que tienen, claro que te prefiero a ti dulzura.- Estaba asqueada al ver como tomo mis mejillas con su mano y me observaba ya no como una mujer sino más bien como un objeto. Ash no me observaba de esa manera, sus ojos me miran con dulzura y ternura tal como siempre he anhelado….tal como siempre he querido en este corazón que vivió lo que parecía ser in invierno eterno hasta que llego para derretir esa era glaciar en mi interior. Yo no quiero…..no puedo contener mis lagrimas…..no quiero…yo…..no quiero…..ir con…este…..tipo…Ash….por favor…ven…..

Sin siquiera percatarme de que sucedió al cerrar mis ojos de la impotencia sentí como el agarre del matón me soltaba de una manera imprevista. Otro par de brazos me tomo los cuales sentí tan nostálgicos en ese momento. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y de nuevo estaba en los brazos de mi amado. Ver su mirada dulce sobre mi me quitaba toda esa impotencia que sentí hace unos segundos llenándome de un alivio descomunal.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo ese sujeto?- Vi como el hombre que me sujetaba estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un grave morete en su mejilla e incluso con sus gafas oscuras rotas. Vi la cara de pánico de Khristophe y luego observe como Brock tenia del cuello a uno de los empleados de mi ex prometido y Misty….pues estaba encima de uno de ellos mientras golpeaba su cara a puño limpio sin piedad.

-¡Ash! ¡Chicos!- Quería llorar de nuevo, pero de alegría. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviada como hoy.

-¡Tu de nuevo malnacido!-

-La dama te dijo que no quería ir contigo, por lo tanto se respeta lo que ella dice.-

-¿Quién diablos eres tú para decirme que hacer?-

-Soy su novio ahora.- Ash me bajo de sus brazos y luego golpeo en el rostro al tipo que me estaba acosando en resumidas cuentas.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te atreves a golpearme de nuevo!- Desde el suelo el hombre se lamentaba mientras tocaba su mejilla del dolor que sentía.

-Te vuelves a acercar a ella y te juro que no te irás ileso la próxima vez.- Su mirada podría decir que inspiraba miedo. A pesar de todo el embrollo…..me resultaba….mas….atractivo.

Los guardaespaldas y el tipo nefasto decidieron huir del lugar, el pobre que ataco Misty estaba inconsciente y se lo llevaron cargando, la gente de Kanto asusta….

-¡¿Serena?! ¿Estás bien?- Un cambio radical de personalidad, la chica peli naranja se acercaba muy preocupada hacia mí.

-Estoy bien….gracias a ustedes.-

-No tienes que agradecerlo Serena. Digamos que de alguna manera teníamos una deuda con ese sujeto. ¿No es así Ash?- Voltee a ver a mi amado el cual tenía aun un semblante muy serio.

-No vuelvo a dejarte sola Serena, eso te lo prometo.- Yo no pude hacer más que abrazarlo fuertemente mientras nuestros amigos nos sonreían. Había sido un día muy agitado.

" **Las líneas entre los contrastes son demasiado delgadas que a veces son imperceptibles. Entre los eventos de ese día, Serena reforzaba su lazo con su amado pidiéndole al cielo jamás separarse de su lado. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Como verán se revelan los porque de muchas cosas dentro de la historia. Como les dije, no hago las cosas solo porque si y siempre tienen un propósito y de hecho Islas Espuma tienen uno. Quise mezclar muchas cosas en este capitulo, azúcar, revelaciones y acción. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo si les soy sincero. Me disculpo si me tarde en escribir el capitulo pero esta vez seré honesto, tenia algo de flojera XD! Pero bueno, se me quito y espero les guste el capitulo en compensación! Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y disfruten el escrito! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: Misterio tras misterio jajajaja. De hecho solo llego el padre por lo que se pudo apreciar y claro, pronto aparecera. Conste que revele algo hoy asi que no te puedes quejar XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Créeme que esa es la intención XD! Han sido capítulos llenos de azúcar pero muy necesarios XD! Tenia que compensar la amargura. Se que parecen conejos pero no pienso colocar un embarazo de repente XD! La chica se sabe cuidar pero bueno, no quiero agregar esos detalles XD! No lo culpo, teniendo la tentación en casa es imposible. Los gritos no son lo mio XD! El drama se desenvolverá de a poco...digamos que ya di una pequeña prueba de lo que vendrá. Las paredes se hicieron para escalarse segun Ash y digamos que se metio a una en este capitulo con Brandon. Cuando uno esta lejos de la persona que ama, creeme, uno quiere estar casi pegado XD! Esos detalles son los que hacen una historia. El azabache ha sido claro desde el principio, pero todos reaccionamos de distintas maneras ante los eventos. Quise mezclar un poco los feels y lo comico, digamos que estoy siendo influenciado por cierta serie XD! No están del todo fuera de foco tus flechas, pero me gusta darle giros a la trama. Poco a poco se revelara todo! Creeme que me gusta escribir referencias XD! Eso hace bonita una historia alternativa. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora toca a escribir el ultimo capitulo de El Reto Maximo de la temporada.**

 **BrandonG95: Aprovechen que estoy de oferta con el azucar XD! Hoy revele el porque de esa influencia, nada es asi por asi como dicen. La razon de las muertes? Creeme que veras mucho de ello en los proximos capitulos XD! Las reconciliaciones son una cura para el alma, en eso estoy de acuerdo y creeme que Dawn como personaje no me cae mal, de hecho no hay mucho personaje que me caiga mal la verdad. Yup, estoy ocultando otro secreto XD! Ya me conocen bien jajajajaja XD! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente y de nuevo gracias por la lectura :D! Ya-Ha! OwO!**


	20. XIX Resurge de las cenizas

Capitulo 19: Resurge de las cenizas.

Una nueva mañana, una nueva oportunidad. Hoy era una de esas mañanas que cambiaria el rumbo de mi vida, aquella ambición que murió hace dos años resurgía como el ave fénix en mi vida, mucho más fuerte que antes luego de resucitar. Inconscientemente me prepare durante esos dos años para realizar este esfuerzo, ese objetivo que la muerte arrebato a mi padre. Cuando escuche que mi padre puso esa propiedad bajo mi nombre me hizo entender muchas cosas y también desenterró un recuerdo perdido en las lagunas de mis recuerdos.

 _"_ _¿Papá? ¿Por qué ese señor tenía varias lagrimas en sus ojos?"_

 _"_ _Veras hijo, cuando nosotros nos sentimos muy felices o muy tristes derramamos lagrimas. En el caso de ese señor, eran de felicidad."_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_

 _"_ _Claro que lo es. La clave de la felicidad es hacer que los de tu alrededor lo estén."_

 _"_ _¡Eres genial papá! Quiero ser como tu….."_

 _"_ _¿Lo crees? Yo creo fervientemente que serás mucho mejor que yo. "_

 _"_ _¿De verdad?"_

 _"_ _Creo en ti ciegamente hijo. Hagas lo que hagas estaré siempre orgulloso de ti."_

Esa fe ciega que me tenía mi padre era verdadera, deposito toda su confianza en mí para terminar su proyecto antes que a cualquiera. Ahora entendía que no era el destino quien me preparo ese reto el cual estaba dispuesto a cumplir, muchos deseos estaban sobre ese proyecto y era mi deber hacerlo volar sobre el cielo azul de Kanto. Hoy sentía que las cadenas del ayer se han roto y ahora yo era capaz de surcar los cielos.

-¿Ya es de día?- Escuchar la dulce voz de mi persona especial me llenaba de mas ánimos. Ella era gran parte de la razón por la cual volví a la vida, tal vez de una manera irónica ya que gracias a ese malentendido pude hacer las paces con mi pasado y también conocí mi mayor soporte en su sonrisa.

-Lo es amor, tenemos que levantarnos para trabajar.- Verla sonrojarse tan temprano era divertido y tierno.

-Cinco minutos más….- Sentirla acurrucarse en mi pecho me tentaba a cumplir su deseo pero lo que tenía que hacer no podía esperar.

-Hoy tienes trabajo Serena, vamos que se nos hará tarde.- Se levanto un poco somnolienta junto a mi sin antes regalarme un beso de buenos días, una costumbre que realmente disfrutare.

-Mis mañanas son mas lindas cuando te tengo a mi lado…- Ella era un dulce y a mí me encanta el dulce, la formula no era tan complicada para hacer que mi suspiro escapara.

-¿Estas muy tierna hoy?-

-Es que me gustas tonto…quiero hacerte sonreír…-

-Eres experta en ella, solo con verte me haces feliz.- ¡Poof! Su sonrojo fue muy evidente en ese momento y otra vez me asalto con sus besos y yo simplemente caí preso de su cariño.

No teníamos mucho tiempo para nuestros arrumacos de amor y era momento de que nos arregláramos, aunque deseaba tener una cálida ducha con ella… ¡Contrólate! ¡Hay que trabajar! Cuando terminamos de ducharnos (individualmente por desgracia mía) decidimos cambiarnos y comer fruta para nuestro desayuno, nos levantamos algo tarde pero es que tenerla cerca de mí es muy cómodo…...y adictivo.

Verla arreglarse para trabajar me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, todas esas veces que la vi de camino al trabajo siempre la vi como la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era esa naturalidad en su ser que me fascinaba y me hacia feliz. Ella me volteo a ver con una sonrisa algo coqueta que me fascinaba.

-¿No te cansas solo de ver?- Una invitación algo atrevida pero que me seducía perfectamente.

-¿Una invitación algo atrevida no crees? ¿Dónde quedo la niña tímida que tanto me gusta?- Me puse de pie y puse mis manos en su cintura que emanaba ese calor que me seducía.

-Tú me pones nerviosa, solo hago lo mejor para que la aceptes.- Lo hace demasiado bien, nos enfrascamos en la pasión de nuestros labios y de nuestra piel. Sentir su calor y suavidad era ahora mi nueva adicción, una con la cual era feliz.

-No eres la única que está emocionada, esta experiencia nueva que vivo contigo hace que mi corazón salte de alegría con cada segundo que estas a mi lado, toda mi alegría nace de tus lindos ojos, de tu boca dulce y la ternura que veo en ti.- ¡Poof! ¿Dos sonrojos tan fuertes y no hemos salido ni siquiera del apartamento? Ash Ketchum, hoy posees un nuevo record.

-No es justo….me pones más nerviosa aun.- Y con esa frase, su boca toco la mía, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y yo recorrí la suya con las mías. Creo que las horas extras que estamos haciendo la haríamos de todos modos aunque no haya ocurrido nada malo en nuestro pasado…tampoco es que me quejaba.

Al salir de mi apartamento, algo acalorado los dos, decidí llevarla a la oficina usando mi motocicleta cosa que ella con mucho entusiasmo acepto. Ella era feliz cuando podíamos viajar en mi vieja amiga y pues mi deber ahora era hacerla sonreír así que como no hacerlo. Si soy honesto, aun estoy preocupado con lo que sucedió el día de ayer, solo la deje sola unos minutos y ese tipo vino hacia ella de la manera más horrenda posible. Cuando vi que la sujetaba simplemente no soporte y le di un golpe tremendo a ese tipo para que la soltara. Tuvimos que posponer nuestro partido por ese idiota, eso me dejo con un mal sabor de boca. Al llegar a nuestro apartamento discutimos en que iría yo a traerla todas las tardes a la oficina cosa que la sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo la ponía algo nerviosa.

" _No tienes que hacer eso por mi Ash….."_

 _"_ _¡Claro que debo y quiero hacerlo! Te lo dije hoy en la tarde, no pienso dejarte sola nunca más."_

 _"_ _Pero tu trabajo…."_

 _"_ _No pienso cambiar de parecer, seremos tu y yo en las tardes. Yo no quiero perderte…."_

 _"_ _No me vas a perder….ya que jamás me separare de tu lado….."_

Recordar todo lo de ayer mientras conducía me hacía pensar en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. No quiero que le pase algo a la persona más importante de mi vida. Sentir como ella me abrazaba el torso mientras colocaba su rostro en mi espalda me hacia feliz y ese sentimiento no lo iba a soltar fácil. Sin ser consciente del tiempo note que llegamos finalmente a su oficina cosa que por lo que vi a ella le entristeció…..era demasiado tierna definitivamente.

-Estaré aquí a las 5.-

-¡Claro!- Su sonrisa me derretía el corazón y me acerque para brindarle un beso de despedida…..claro hasta las 5.

-Si hubiera sabido que venir al trabajo de esa manera era tan placentero te lo hubiera pedido ya hace semanas Ash.- Ella tocaba su pecho con su mano mientras me regalaba esa curva dulce de sus labios que tanto me alegraba el alma y el corazón.

-No será la última vez, te lo garantizo.- Le guiñe el ojo antes de colocarme el ojo y vi como ella se despedía de mi feliz desde el retrovisor.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la estación de servicio me puse a pensar muchas cosas así que decidí tomar mi tiempo para llegar y reflexionar un poco de lo que ahora viene a continuación. ¿Cuánta es la seriedad de mi noviazgo con Serena? Primeramente de algo estaba seguro, la amaba con todo mi corazón. ¿Eso era suficiente? Conocer el hecho de que sus padres estaban aquí me hizo pensar en esa situación. El lunático de su ex prometido será todo un acosador y un arrogante de pacotilla pero tenía algo que yo no tenía en ese momento, solvencia económica. Sé que mi dulce peli miel no le importa mi status social o mi condición económica pero tampoco era excusa para no hacer algo al respecto. Durante mi estancia en el hospital pensé mucho en esa situación y el hecho de que Brandon haya venido el día de ayer a hacerme esa proposición fue la solución a esa interrogante en mi cabeza. Tarde o temprano tenía que confrontar a sus padres y no podía hacerlo sin estar preparado antes de hacerlo. Ella me hizo creer en mí mismo, ella ahora era el fuego de mi corazón para confrontar a este mundo y nadie me iba a detener. Su felicidad era mi prioridad, su bienestar mi misión, y su amor mi motivación…llegue a una decisión.

Cuando llegue a la estación de servicio vi como mis amigos me saludaban muy felices de verme, he estado ausente durante mucho tiempo así que era normal. Pregunte por el padre de Brock el cual afortunadamente estaba en el local y con ello fui a conversar con él. Al llegar vi como Brock y el discutían como siempre lo hacían a buena mañana, esa escena era siempre la misma durante estos dos años…..realmente la voy a extrañar.

-¡Ash! ¡Jovenzuelo que bien verte de vuelta!-

-El gusto es mío Flint, me disculpo por haber estado ausente durante todo este tiempo.-

-¡No tienes que preocuparte de nada!-

-Necesito hablar con usted señor.- Ambos vieron mi rostro de seriedad y Brock entendió instantáneamente que era algo de suma importancia y decidió salir para darnos ese tiempo de privacidad. Agarramos dos sillas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para poder conversar.

-Bueno muchacho, soy todo oídos.-

-Primero…quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante este tiempo. Usted de alguna manera ha sido como un padre para mí y…..-

-Los hombres de Kanto vamos al grano Ash.- Su vista era fuerte, tan fuerte como la montaña más fuerte de nuestra querida región, eran pocas las veces que lo observaba así de serio y realmente intimidaba. Flint me exigía ir al grano y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo vengo a renunciar el día de hoy.- Cuando dije eso, el señor simplemente se levanto del asiento y me dio la espalda. Si soy sincero me siento algo preocupado al verlo de pie, es decir, ha de pensar que soy un total ingrato luego de estar ausente durante tanto tiempo y tener el descaro para dejar botado el trabajo.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué te motivo a tomar esa decisión Ash?- Algo me pareció extraño, vi como Flint puso sus manos en su bolsillo y saco un encendedor y un cigarrillo empezando a fumar…..jamás lo había visto hacerlo….

-Le seré sincero. Encontré una nueva meta que cumplir, un objetivo el cual tiene los deseos de muchas personas. Necesito mucho tiempo para desarrollar ese deseo y convertirlo en realidad y por eso tome la decisión de hoy. Si me quedo en este lugar, quedare estancado.- No iba a guardarme nada, si tenía que sonar como un desagradecido, iba a ser uno. Lo que no espere es ver como el padre de Brock empezaba a reír.

-Espere mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Eh?

-¿Flint?-

-Nunca perteneciste a este lugar. Aunque tus ojos pareciesen muertos esa noche de lluvia que te encontré, ellos nunca murieron. Poco a poco vi como el fuego en ellos fue renaciendo hasta el punto que llegamos hoy. Aunque tus alas estuviesen rotas, ahora soy testigo de que ya sanaron y estás listo para partir, tú alma reboza de fuerza y tus ojos son ahora los de un guerrero que va a luchar contra el mundo y del cual estoy seguro saldrás victorioso. No te preocupes por este pequeño estanque muchacho, ve y conquista todo lo que tus ojos vean.- Mis emociones estaban al límite, mi adrenalina al máximo, mis ganas de comerme el mundo volvieron….Ash Ketchum había renacido….pero aun debía de hacer algo.

-¡!¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR!- Baje mi cabeza inclinándome hacia la persona que me recogió de mi lecho de muerte. La persona que me dio un albergue de ese dolor que me comía el corazón durante todo este tiempo, el lugar que me hizo conocerla a ella. Empecé a llorar, no me pude contener, era mucho el agradecimiento que le tenía a Flint y Brock. Mil batallas me esperaban y estaba dispuesto a ganarlas todas…..y la más importante…..estaba a punto de comenzar….mi futuro con mi persona amada.

" **Para realizar un sueño, un deseo y un anhelo, decisiones fuertes se tienen que tomar. Ash obtuvo una nueva resolución para realizar el proyecto congelado de su padre y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados...*Sus palabras hacen eco en la soledad del lugar* Vaya Vaya, por lo que veo tenemos pocos comentarios el día de hoy. Bueno, esa es la razón por la cual quedo tan corto el capitulo de hoy...nah! Lo que quería abarcar en este capitulo era corto realmente, pero era necesario y no queria incluirlo en otro capitulo. Conste que he dicho que a veces haré capítulos cortos XD! Espero les guste el capitulo y en verdad los comentarios siempre motivan! A responder el único review .**

 **HikaruRiv: Fue un giro que ni los protagonistas se esperaron XD. Como dicen...para mover los hilos de la trama. Poco a poco se mostrara que pasara con ello. El trio de Kanto al ataque! De hecho en el Reto Maximo es un sociopata de los buenos XD! Aqui no iba a ser menos XD! Espero te guste el mini capitulo :D! OwO!**

 **Bueno, creo que luego del capitulo de hoy, hare edicion en los primeros dos o tres de El Reto Maximo y claro, trabajare en el siguiente capitulo del de nombre largo XD! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y como he dicho anteriormente, todos siempre estan en mis pensamientos! :D! *Sparkling eyes* XD! Ya-ha! OwO!**


	21. XX Mi deseo es estar junto a él

Capitulo 20: Mi deseo es estar junto a él.

Un día más en la oficina, si soy honesta después del fin de semana que he vivido con Ash cambiaria este puesto por tener mucho más tiempo a su lado, creo que me he vuelto una adicta a su presencia y a todo lo que es su ser. Vivir juntos ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que me ha tocado vivir, mis mejillas no podían evitar enrojecerse con cada memoria que he creado junto a mi persona especial durante todo este tiempo. El amor que ambos hemos vivido ha sido tan intenso que parece que lo conozco de toda la vida, han sido demasiadas cosas que hemos soportado en tan poco tiempo. Conocer más de su pasado me ha hecho también reflexionar acerca de mi vida. ¿Cuál es el rumbo que está tomando? ¿Es realmente esta vida la que yo deseo? Desde el principio, mi vida ha sido complacer a segundos y terceros dejándome a mi misma fuera de lo que realmente me hacia feliz. Ahora que estoy con mi azabache querido y con lo que supe acerca de la hija del señor Regi me hizo cuestionarme también el hecho de que si era correcto seguir los caprichos de mi familia. No pude evitar suspirar al recordar las amenazas de Khristophe acerca de esa deuda de mi padre hacia su familia, ahora que recuerdo al menos mi padre estaba en Kanto en este mismo instante, no tardaría en confrontarlo. La ultima vez volví a demostrarle a Ash un lado de debilidad mío y realmente no me gustaba esa situación aunque él gentilmente me apoyo como lo ha hecho desde el primer momento que tomo mi mano. No quería ser una carga nada más para su persona, verlo decidido a cumplir su objetivo hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción al verlo tan determinado y seguro de sus propósitos. ¿He sido yo así? Si soy sincera conmigo misma, he escapado durante toda mi vida a los retos que ella misma me ha impuesto y por eso caí en ese mar de colores oscuros donde la cálida sonrisa de mi amado me salvo.

Al ver mi reloj pude observar como el tiempo pasaba tan lento que me desesperaba, tenia deseos de verlo de nuevo aunque ha sido poco el tiempo que hemos estado separados pero ese era el efecto de Ash sobre mi persona. Tenía que admitir que era una adicta a sus besos y caricias, jamás creí que yo seria de ese tipo de chica a la hora de tener intimidad, era único ya que sin llegar a ser tan engreída, siempre fui acortejada varias veces. Aun recuerdo los rostros de esos chicos en secundaria que se entristecían cuando tenían mi negativa acerca de ser yo su novia, sus rostros se volvían tan lúgubres aunque siempre intente ser lo más educada posible para negarme a ellos. Ahora comprendía un poco el sentimiento de todos ellos, si yo estuviese en su lugar en vez tratando de declararme a mi amado y que me rechazara en el intento tendría una peor reacción, de hecho creo que ya la tuve. ¿Ash se hubiese rendido si yo lo hubiese rechazado? Lo dudo si soy honesta, siento que se hubiese esforzado al máximo para llegar hacia mí, aunque nunca hizo ese esfuerzo actualmente ya que caí redondita desde nuestro primer encuentro. Vi de nuevo el reloj de la pared y las manecillas conspiraron en ir más lento aun. ¿Es que acaso no puedes ir más de prisa?

-¿Serena?- Escuche la voz de mi nueva asistente desde el intercomunicador, la cual también por azares del destino era mi ex rival en el amor de Ash, a lo mejor ella aun tenia ciertos sentimientos pero creo que nuestra platica dejo en claro todo ese mal entendido entre nosotros. Cuando llego en la mañana me sentí emocionada ya que según lo que me conto Ash luego de nuestro encuentro ella realmente necesitaba el empleo.

-¿Qué sucede Dawn?-

-Tiene una visita…..- ¿Visita? Qué raro, no tenía nada programado en la agenda para esta hora, de hecho pensaba en irme temprano para ir con Ash para variar.

-¿Quién es Dawn?-

-Khristophe Amethyst.- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Ese acosador de nuevo? ¡Era el colmo! De por si me dejo con los nervios de punta la ultima vez, sino hubiese sido por Ash no se qué hubiera pasado. No iba a acobardarme, iba a confrontarlo y a dejar todo en claro de una maldita vez.

-Déjalo que pase Dawn. Es hora de que todo quede claro entre los dos.- Vi como la puerta se abría lentamente y vi como el sujeto tenía el descaro de entrar sin ningún símbolo de vergüenza en su rostro….me repugnaba.

-Veo que esta vez fuiste más civilizada que la última vez.-

-¿Civilizada? Tú usaste a tus matones para intimidarme.-

-Solamente quería conversar contigo mi querida Serena. ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?-

-Hablar de algo inútil es solo perder el tiempo Khristophe, tu sabes perfectamente mi respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo y he hecho lo imposible para que lo entiendas de mil maneras. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti.- Cada vez que se lo dejaba en claro el siempre flaqueaba y eso fue lo que me pareció raro en esos momentos, el no mostraba signos de debilidad o algo por el estilo.

-Serena, Serena. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que has estado danzando en la palma de mi mano durante todo este tiempo? ¿Olvidas que tu familia me debe toda su posición social en Kalos? ¿Ignoras el hecho de que tu padre puede ir a la cárcel por tu culpa?- Mi corazón dio un enorme brinco ante tales palabras. ¿Tan grave era la situación?

-Eres un cerdo, no uses a mi familia para chantajearme.-

-Yo no chantajeo, yo simplemente estoy haciendo el negocio de mi vida que es tu amor eterno.- No podía creer lo enfermo que este tipo estaba. ¡No se puede forzar a nadie a amar!

-No pienso….-

-¡Serena! ¡Deja de estar jugando!- Mi pecho se oprimió de nuevo cuando escuche una voz en la entrada…era mi padre.

-¿Padre?-

-¿Te he enseñado acaso a jugar con los compromisos de una dama de sociedad acaso?- Me sentí intimidada, su voz era tan fuerte como solía recordar en mi niñez.

-Señor Lysandre, veo que llega a tiempo para enderezar el camino de su hija.- ¿No puede ser? ¿Es que acaso estos dos están confabulados para esta farsa? Me sentía impotente en esos momentos. Lo que me enfurecía sobre todo era la cara de ese sujeto asegurando su victoria.

-Padre yo….-

-¡No estoy de humor para tus juegos! Eres ya una adulta para cómo hacer este tipo de cosas. Todo en tu tierra natal está listo para su boda.- Me sentía muy mal, demasiado mal. No me sentía preparada para esta situación….

-Yo no amo a Khristophe.-

-¿Es que acaso eso importa? Lo que importa es el bienestar de las dos familias.- Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al escucharlo soltar esa frase. ¿Es que acaso el amor le importaba un comino? No podía ser…..mi padre a pesar de todo fue demasiado amoroso conmigo y con mi madre. No podía creer que alguien como él pudiera tener un concepto tan bajo de los sentimientos reales de una persona.

-¡Padre! Como te atreves…..- Sentí un doloroso ardor en mi mejilla que no me dejo continuar. Hace tiempo no sentía una cachetada de mi progenitor…me sentí devastada.

-Tu familia siempre tiene que ser prioridad Serena, eso fue lo que te enseñe durante toda una vida. No solamente estas tu, todos nuestros empleados tienen familias a quien mantener y debido a nuestra crisis no hemos querido llegar a quitarles el único sustento que ellos tienen. Piensa como una persona adulta de una vez y déjate de sueños inútiles.- Sus palabras me punzaban. Todo al final era cierto….

-Padre….-

-La familia Amethyst ha sido nuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Tus caprichos son ínfimos comparado con lo que les debemos.- Si yo hubiese conocido ese hecho, yo hubiera renunciado a las escuelas caras, a los vestidos, a las comidas y a la cama caliente. Mi orgullo es más grande que cualquier deuda y hoy sentía como ambos lo pisoteaban sin piedad.

-Excelentes palabras Lysandre, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda querido suegrito.- El cinismo de Khristophe me hacia enfurecer, no iba a ser la esposa de un miserable.

-En estos momentos nos vamos Serena, nuestro auto nos espera.- No podía combatir, me sentía derrotada….sin esperanzas….

 _La joven estaba sumida en una tristeza profunda debido al impacto emocional de esa reunión tan inesperada con su padre. Los tres caminaban listos para partir, la asistente miro el rostro sin vida de la chica la cual parecía aceptar su destino. Al bajar al lobby del edificio se pudo observar como la limosina con la insignia de la familia Yvonne los esperaba en las afueras del complejo. Khristophe sentía ya la miel de la victoria, su as bajo la manga hizo el efecto deseado y ahora solo le restaba esperar un poco de tiempo para lograr su ambición más grande….la verdadera razón de todo lo que sucedía. Serena estaba en un letargo emocional, no podía creer lo que sucedía en esos momentos, siempre fue así de sumisa ante las órdenes de su padre y su familia en general pero hoy a diferencia de ese tiempo sentía un inmenso dolor._

No puedo creer lo que sucede. ¿Es acaso este mi destino? ¿Este es el camino que mi vida tomara? ¿Por qué me duele tanto esta sensación? Claro…Ash.

 _"_ _Nunca te rindas…no hasta el final"_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente en ese momento, la voz dulce de mi guardián, de mi tierno guerrero me invadía el pecho y hacia que mi corazón palpitara sin cesar.

" _Para mis ojos, tu todavía estas aquí…"_

Hasta ese pequeño mensaje que me envió borracho me dolía bastante, incluso después de todo lo que sucedió el creyó fervientemente en mi. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Yo sufrí bastante sin su presencia y ahora lo perdía porque quería, esa no era yo…

" _No dejare que nada te pase jamás…."_

El sacrifico muchísimo esa noche por mi sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué me hacia tan diferente para hacerlo también? Poco a poco nos acercábamos a la calle directo a la limosina y aun sentía como muchas cadenas me ataban a mi pasado.

" _Te amo Serena…."_

¡NO! No iba a suceder lo mismo, no iba a perderlo de nuevo y sobre todo no lo iba a hacer sufrir. Tome mi determinación y deje de seguirles el paso cosa que a ellos les pareció extraño ahora que estábamos tan cerca del auto.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Lo siento padre, pero esta vez tu hija te va a desobedecer.-

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no me vas a obligar a tomar una determinación que no es mía.-

-Deja de bromear….-

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! Yo ya soy una adulta que piensa y siente como tal. En Kanto encontré lo que tanto anhele y no pienso dejarlo ir solo por tu egoísmo.-

-¡No entiendes que hay mucho en juego en este momento para que digas esos disparates!-

-¡Yo también me juego mucho en esto! ¡Mi deseo de estar con él!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mi deseo personal, ese que la vida ha intentado arrebatarme desde que lo conocí. No iba a cometer el mismo error, no iba a perderlo nunca.

-¡Eres una necia!- Vi como mi padre me tomo del brazo y como una niña caprichosa decidí resistirme al punto de alejarme un poco del auto ya estando cerca de la calle mientras mi padre aun me sujetaba, vi su rostro lleno de desesperación y simplemente cerré los ojos. No sé qué paso después, sentí como una mano tomo mi cintura y me tomo hábilmente con mucha fuerza arrebatándome de las manos de mi padre. Sentí el viento en mi rostro y empecé a percibir un aroma familiar además de cómo mi cuerpo vibraba. Abrí mis ojos y vi a una persona con un casco sostenerme tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tan delicadamente que me hizo sonrojar.

-Buena respuesta Serena.-

-¡Ash!- Me tenía en esos momentos en su regazo como si de un caballero de la era medieval se tratara, bueno no es que los caballeros en esos tiempos tuviesen motocicletas pero la idea era similar. El se había estacionado de frente a los dos hombres que incrédulos veían la escena.

-Creo que te he dicho mil veces que debes de respetar la decisión de la señorita.-

-¡Tu de nuevo! ¡Porque diablos te metes en lo que no te importa!- Vi el rostro desafiante de mi amado sobre Khristophe mientras presionaba mas mi cintura indicándome que no me iba a soltar nunca jamás.

-Muchacho, no sé quién eres pero te recomiendo que sueltes a mi hija.-

-Lo siento mi querido suegro, pero al ver cómo está actuando así de mal con su hija decidí intervenir.- ¡¿Suegro?! Me moría de vergüenza y de amor en ese momento, verlo así de valeroso me derretía mi corazón.

-¡Eres un insolente!-

-Le prometo que tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre, pero no es el momento aun.-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

\- Pronto lo sabrá, se lo prometo. Nosotros los hombres de Kanto mantenemos nuestras promesas.- Cuando mi amado termino de decir esas palabras la estupefacción de mi padre fue enorme, nunca lo vi de esa manera. En ese momento Ash me acomodo atrás de su motocicleta y coloco mi casco y me sonrió.

-Vámonos de aquí bonita.- ¡Poof! Me sonroje nuevamente y sentí como el viento volvió a hacer contacto con mi cuerpo mientras salíamos de ahí a toda prisa. A través del retrovisor observe a Khristophe irritado y a mi padre en la calle paralizado. Me aferre al torso de Ash abrazándolo fuertemente con una alivio tremendo en mi corazón, de nuevo me salvo….

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?-

-Lo estoy gracias a ti…querido.- Lo abrace con más fuerza sintiendo la seguridad de su calor.

-Perdóname si fui algo brusco.-

-¡No te preocupes! Llegaste a tiempo….-

-No sabía que tu padre apoyaría a un canalla como ese sujeto.- Realmente ni yo espere esa reacción de su parte.

-Yo estoy al igual que tu, no puedo creerlo.-

-No te preocupes, lo enfrentaremos juntos.- Mi alivio se hacía mayor, su apoyo era enorme en mi vida y realmente me sentía segura con su presencia.

-¿Cómo llegaste a tiempo?- Escuche como empezó a sonreír y saco su celular de de su bolsillo y me lo mostro mientras seguíamos en el camino a nuestro hogar.

-Míralo tú misma.- ¿Un mensaje de Dawn hacia Ash? Le debía mi vida ahora a la peli azul, las vueltas de la vida, ahora ella era mi apoyo.

-¿Por qué te envió ese mensaje?-

-Por la historia de May, ella conocía el nombre de ese idiota y me mando ese mensaje al instante cuando te fuiste con ellos. No iba a permitir que te hicieran algo, sea quien sea.- Me enamore de ti de nuevo, ya no tenía más dudas. Mi padre, el presidente o el mismo mundo podía estar en mi contra por este amor que te tengo, yo no iba a perder.

-Oye Ash….-

-Dime.-

-¡Te amo!- Lo grite como una loca a los cuatro vientos, la adrenalina que sentía me obligaba a hacerlo. Por lo que note no le importo porque él empezó a gritar lo mismo e hizo que mi vida volviese a tomar ese color que solo su corazón me podía brindar.

" **No importa quién se te ponga en frente, continua con tus decisiones y sigue adelante sin vacilar, otra lección que Serena aprendió debido a la inspiración que su persona especial le brindaba. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados! Soy culpable, me gusta esas historias donde Lysandre es el padre de Serena, por lo tanto decidí agregarlo en este AU. Fue bastante intensa la confrontacion y creo que lanze una pista de lo que realmente es Khristophe. Creo que he hecho momentos badass de Ash en este fic, bueno realmente me divierte hacerlos. Hoy leo muchos reviews! Eso es bueno... para el negocio jajajaja. Se que este igual quedo corto pero era necesaria esta longitud, poco a poco estoy terminando la historia y nos acercamos al climax. Gracias por el apoyo y espero disfruten el capitulo! Ahora a responder Reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Realmente es mas drama y romance que otra cosa, aunque bueno a veces me inspiro para sacar cosas epicas jajajaja. Descuida con lo de comentar, realmente aprecio que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo y eso se aprecia bastantisimo! Por ahora estoy concentrado con este y con el de nombre largo ya que el otro esta en proceso de edicion. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Feratepo: De hecho es de las cosas que mas me ha gustado mientras se desarrolla el fic, la evolución de las personalidades de todos los involucrados. La fortaleza que ambos se dan realmente también la tomo del anime, es honestamente de las cosas que mas me gustan de la pareja e intento hacerlo notable en este AU. Me disculpo por lo corto pero ahorita son necesarios asi XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Tenia que salir del estanque pequeño para poder hacer su meta realidad. La azúcar esta a la orden del día por eso no tienes que preocuparte XD! Pues tu deseo se hizo realidad y aquí esta la primera confrontación. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **WhiteZoroark123: Oh Vaya! WhiteZoroark comentando aqui! Me siento halagadisimo! XD! Me alegra bastante que te guste como la historia se desarrolla, creo que escribir desde primera persona lo hace mas interesante porque te adentras mucho en los conflictos emocionales de ambos. Me alegra bastante que te inspire en continuar! Realmente eres un buen escritor y créeme que tus historias me gustan mucho. Espero te guste la historia en general y pues espero la continuacion de tus proyectos tambien! De hecho esa frase la escuche en una cancion y me gusto mucho, no se que situacion podras tener pero si hay algo que uno que tiene que hacer ante esas situacion es colocarse de pie y seguir fuerte en este camino llamado vida. Suerte y muchas gracias por comentar :D!**

 **Guest: Pues se me hace gracioso este comentario XD! Hablando de la evolucion de Ash y me sales con esa faceta de Serena...aunque bueno no lo niego XD! He vivido que las mujeres pueden ser mas candentes que los hombres incluso y pues lo plasmo en la historia, eso le da cierta comedia y azucar...ademas son adultos! En esa situacion cualquiera haria lo mismo. La Serena en el Reto Maximo es mas dulce a mi juicio, claro tendra un momento asi dependiendo en el transcurso de la historia pero bueno como es mas aventura tiene otro enfoque. A Khristophe le espera mucho creeme XD! Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	22. XXI Islas Espuma I

Capitulo 21: Islas Espuma, el lugar donde el engranaje de mi destino empezó a girar.

Llegamos a casa…..luego de todo ese embrollo que mi amada se metió por el imbécil acosador que tiene, realmente tenia deseos de que llegáramos a nuestro hogar. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi torso aun a pesar de que ya no estábamos en movimiento me parecía realmente tierno de su parte. Baje suavemente de mi vieja amiga mientras tome su mano, vi su rostro el cual aun tenía un semblante de melancolía, al parecer ella aun tenía una impresión fuerte de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?- Ella me negó tiernamente con la cabeza la cual aun tenía el casco que le había regalado, procedí a quitárselo y a acariciar su bello rostro el cual me tenia hipnotizado con esos bellos ojos azules.

-Te hará bien, vamos adentro.- Ella aun tenía un shock fuerte con respecto a su familia, a pesar de quererlo ocultar con ese grito de amor que me brindo cuando íbamos en la calle, sabía que no era fácil enfrentar a su propia familia.

-Yo…no quiero…. ¡Queeeeeeeeee!- A veces mi paciencia es muy corta, sin que ella pudiese reaccionar la tome de las piernas y la cargue como la princesa que ella es en mi vida. Su sonrojo era tan visible a pesar de que la noche era oscura al haber nubes que cubren la luz de la luna.

-Tú me escuchaste, ahora me toca a mí.- Ella no respondió, simplemente aferro su rostro a mi pecho y empezó a echar un par de lagrimas las cuales sentí perfectamente. Su tristeza era mi dolor también, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara esa dulce alegría que ella emana siempre que está conmigo.

Sentir como ella aun se aferraba fuertemente mientras entrabamos, me hacía pensar que ella debió de haber sido una niña muy consentida desde pequeña. ¿Su padre siempre fue así? Tengo buen ojo para las personas y a pesar de que ese hombre podía verse como orgulloso y déspota, sentí algo diferente en su persona. No creo que una persona cruel como él sea el padre de un ángel como el cual tengo en mis brazos. Hablando de seres celestiales, ella me volteo a ver tiernamente ya pudiendo controlar sus emociones un poco y sin que yo opusiera resistencia empezó a besarme mientras colocaba sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Te amo Ash.- Esas palabras eran suficientes para que yo pudiese conquistar el mundo si ella me lo pedía.

-¿Eres muy consentida, los sabias?-

-Quiero que tú me consientas….solo tú y nadie más.- Tenia esa facilidad de hacerme sonreír y solo pude guardar silencio para poder sonreírle y entrar a nuestro apartamento.

La noche entre ambos pasó en un agradable silencio, ya era la hora de dormir pero teníamos que conversar seriamente para llegar a una solución de todo ese problema. Ella ya estaba sentada en la cama y simplemente seguí sus pasos y me senté a la par.

-Imagino que deseas que conversemos de todo lo sucedido. ¿No es así Ash?-

-Por supuesto. No podemos encontrar una solución si no conocemos nuestros problemas.- Vi como ella agarro la almohada y la abrazo fuertemente hacia su pecho mientras trataba de contener su tristeza.

-No puede ser que seas el único que me vea débil, no puede ser que eres el único de los dos que salva al otro. Siempre que estoy en el punto más bajo de mi vida, ahí te encuentras tu para llevarme a lo alto, no es justo….- Debo de admitir que la serie de coincidencia en las que me la he encontrado hacia que sus palabras cobraran razón, ella es orgullosa, lo sé desde que la conocí, pero sé también que ella se siente así porque no solamente le gusta recibir, se mas bien, que a ella le gusta mucho mas brindar una sonrisa a alguien más que a ella misma. Tome su mejilla y empecé a secar las lagrimas que recién se le formaban en sus bellos ojos que tenía el mismo color y profundidad que el océano.

-Tonta…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque también has estado para mí en mis momentos de debilidad, de hecho, me conociste en el punto más bajo de mi vida.- Ella parece haber recordado nuestras conversaciones y parece ser que se avergonzó, no es la reacción que buscaba pero bueno, quiero hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Tus problemas también son muy importantes para mí Serena. Eres a la única que yo le puedo permitir que vea todo lo que soy, mi ser fuerte, mi ser débil, mi ser enamorado, mi ser melancólico, mi ser feliz y mi ser abatido. Todos esos seres que han tenido la dicha de compartir tiempo contigo. Yo al mismo tiempo quiero ver a todas esas Serena que están en tu interior también, y aunque la chica que demuestra sus debilidades hiera a la orgullosa, quiero que todas ellas sepan que las amo a todas con todo mi corazón.- Surtió efecto, su mirada y su sonrojo era la reacción que yo anhelaba.

-Yo….simplemente quiero hacerte feliz…no quiero que nada nos separe….- Acaricie su cabello y su mentón suavemente, verla así de sensible me daba una sensación de querer protegerla así que procedí a abrazarla.

-No lo harás, porque hoy la chica fuerte que está en tu interior hizo un excelente trabajo, y mi ser enamorado, créeme que se impresiono al verla.- Creo que no se aguanto más porque empezó a besarme desesperadamente. Nos recostamos sobre la cama ella siempre encima de mí. Cuando terminamos con el juego de nuestros labios nos quedamos viendo no se por cuanto. ¿Pero que importaba? Mi vida era ahora ella y apuesto lo que quieran que ella tenía ese mismo pensamiento sobre mí.

-Gracias….-

-De nada, niña bonita…..- Quería elevar sus ánimos y veo con gusto que funciono, al escucharme, ella sonrió de una manera tan genuina que inflo mi pecho de un sentimiento que quería explotar de ahí y salir hacia ella, por suerte, sus labios siempre apaciguaban ese dolor.

Luego de nuestra sesión de besos y caricias, ya estábamos dispuestos a dormir y ella se acurrucaba nuevamente en mi pecho, últimamente ella me ha comentado que dormir así conmigo le fascinaba y que era más cómodo que cualquier almohada, ella es una niña consentida al final de todo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy Ash?- ¡Rayos! Por todo el incidente se me olvido comentarle ese pequeño detalle.

-Hoy renuncie Serena.- Verla levantarse de golpe con un rostro de incredulidad pura fue raro. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba acerca de mi decisión?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Ash? ¿El señor Flint y Brock que dijeron? ¿Quedo todo bien?- Me enternecía verla toda preocupada, coloque mi mano encima de su cabeza y empecé a acariciarla.

-Descuida, ambos apoyaron mi decisión. Además eso no significa que los dejare de ver.- Ella procedió a tomar mi mano y empezó a darle besos cosa que me seducía.

-Me preocupaste mucho. ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión tan de repente?-

-Creo que te lo contare antes de lo previsto. La razón es sencilla, no quiero perder el tiempo con el proyecto que tengo con Brandon. Necesito tiempo para investigar ciertas cosas acerca de los terrenos. Aun estoy algo confuso del porque todos esos empresarios poderosos incluyendo mi padre estaban y están tan interesados en las islas. Hoy me reuní con Brandon para platicar sobre ello, me dijo que la mejor forma de comprobar las cosas era yendo a verlo por mí cuenta.-

-Entiendo, bueno ahora me siento más aliviada que todo resulto bien por parte de todos ustedes.-

-Ellos son como mi familia Serena, tampoco iba a permitir que quedáramos en malos términos.-

-Lo sé, y por eso es que me gustas mucho, ya que a pesar de que muchos problemas se te volqueen encima, tú no te rindes Ash.- He de admitir que esa confesión me dejo algo estupefacto. ¿Yo no me rendía? ¿Y eso dos años que fueron entonces? Ella lo noto rápidamente y procedió a besarme para interrumpir mi línea de pensamiento lógica.

-Se que fue lo que pensaste, pero déjame decirte que si seguiste en pie luchando con la vida todos los días me hace creer que nunca te rendiste. La oportunidad se te presento como recompensa a tu esfuerzo.- ¿Y yo era quien la encontraba en momentos de debilidad? Por favor, cuantas veces tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar y seguir adelante.

-Te creo, también eres la recompensa que llego a mi vida y no pienso dejarte ir ni soltarte.- Empecé a jugar con ella, la tome de sus caderas y la apoye hacia mí mientras le besaba el cuello cosa que al parecer a ella le encantaba.

-¡Ash! Yo…soy muy sensible…ahí….-

-Lo sé, pero es tu culpa por ser muy hermosa.- Y volví a mi labor cosa que ella agradecía con sus caricias. Somos un par de locos que amamos con intensidad, ella me tiene así y creo que jamás podre escapar y tampoco no tengo nada de ganas de hacer. Soy un hombre simple, me gusta hacer a la mujer que amo feliz en todo aspecto que pueda realizar, luego de todo el shock emocional que recibió este día mi trabajo era necesario. ¿Cómo hacer para que ella pudiese ser más feliz? Una brillante idea fue la que pude concebir, a ella le iba a encantar.

-¿Te gusta la playa Serena?- Ella se separo de mí al instante con una cara de sorpresa enorme, al parecer pique su interés.

-¡Claro que me encanta! Bueno…..no es que he ido muchas veces en mi vida, pero las veces que fui siempre fueron divertidas. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta Ash?- Era muy inocente, eso me encantaba de su persona.

-¿Quieres acompañarme este fin de semana a Islas Espuma?- Dibujarle una sonrisa enorme en su rostro era creo que uno de los placeres de mi vida, cosa que disfrutaba en ese momento.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero ir contigo Ash!-

-Está decidido entonces, nos iremos el viernes en la noche para aprovechar todo el fin de semana. ¿No tienes problema en tu trabajo no es así?- Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza con fuerza mientras su emoción era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Tengo todo el trabajo hecho! Soy muy eficiente en ello, lo sabes bien.- En ese momento observe como ella tuvo un pensamiento repentino que la tenso.

¿No crees que saldrá muy caro?- Tan tierna ella, me estaba muriendo en ese momento por las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

-Mi querida Serena, confía en mí y veras como te divertirás este fin de semana. Tengo todo controlado.- Ella quedo pensativa cuando le conteste pero con su sonrisa habitual ella me respondió que iba a depositar su confianza en mí. Mi objetivo era claro, Brandon me pidió que fuese a investigar el lugar por lo tanto iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Verla feliz no tenia precio, creo que también estoy impaciente por ese viaje.

 _"_ _Si algún día quieres hacer feliz a una dama, recuerda usar tus recursos al máximo. Una mujer ama a un hombre de la cual ella pueda depender pero al mismo tiempo que él pueda depender de ella."_ Las palabras de mi madre, las cuales no entendí esa vez que me las menciono en la playa, empezaban a retumbar en mí ser. Nunca fui un romántico empedernido, pero con Serena todo eso ha cambiado….me gustaría que ustedes dos nos vieran, mamá y papá.

La semana paso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a veces el tiempo jugaba bastante a tu favor cuando se lo proponía. Esos días decidí investigar un poco entre la biblioteca e internet acerca de las islas espuma. Me pareció bastante raro el hecho de que la información era limitada en la red mientras que en la biblioteca solo podía encontrar solo datos históricos. Ahora entiendo porque el señor Regi me dijo que la mejor forma de averiguar todo era yendo hacia ahí. ¿Qué es lo que esconde esa Isla que todos la anhelan? Ash Ketchum no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados acerca de ello. Esos días fui más temprano de lo habitual para recoger a Serena de su oficina, no quería que viviese un shock emocional tan grande como el de hace unos días, honestamente no me imagino en su posición peleando con mi padre por ella, eso realmente sentía que era doloroso, una razón más para poder protegerla y apoyarla. Según tengo entendido ninguno de los dos tipos se acerco a la oficina luego de ese día, y que bueno ya que me iban a escuchar si lo hacían. Su sonrisa de felicidad con el viaje que le propuse la tenía distraída de todos esos problemas, al menos eso quería creer. El viernes ya estaba en su apogeo y por ende iba a recoger a mi amada a su oficina mientras platicaba con Dawn. Me preocupe muchísimo cuando tuvimos todas esas discusiones pero al parecer todo quedo ya en el pasado.

-Estoy lista Ash.- Observe como ella cerraba su oficina con llave mientras le brindaba instrucciones a Dawn la cual le mencionaba que no se preocupara por nada.

-De acuerdo, vamos a casa primero y luego nos vamos hacia Ciudad Fucsia.-

-¡Claro! Dawn gracias por cubrirme….-

-¡Te debo una Serena, no te preocupes y diviértanse ambos!- Verla sonreírnos de verdad me llenaba de dicha, recuperamos a una muy buena amiga.

Nuestro viaje a casa fue corto ya que desde la noche anterior habíamos empacado todo lo necesario, al menos eso creí de mi parte ya que Serena llevaba como era costumbre más de lo habitual. Utilizamos el auto de la empresa de mi amada, la cual se encontraba disgustada por no usar a mi vieja amiga. El hecho de que lleve ese montón de maletas era una razón poderosa por la cual no podíamos sobrecargarnos y ella entendió….a regañadientes pero lo hizo.

No nos tomo mucho tiempo llegar al puerto de Ciudad Fucsia donde ella se maravillo al ver el ambiente portuario por primera vez en Kanto, claro que Ciudad Carmín era más grande pero esa era una sorpresa que le brindaría después.

-Ash, aun estoy preocupada por el gasto….si gustas yo te puedo…- Tuve que pararla en seco colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios mientras ella se sonrojaba. Me encantaba que se preocupara por mí, pero si algo he aprendido es que uno más que tener bienes o dinero uno debe de crear miles de amistades.

-Tengo todo controlado, ven conmigo y lo comprobaras.- Tome su mano mientras arrastrábamos nuestras maletas de carretilla. Ella estaba sumamente confundida ante mis acciones y mucho más cuando vio un pequeño barco y a un hombre pescando en el muelle el cual tenía una gaviota en su hombro.

-¡Señor Briney!- Me alegra que todo esto haya salido en esta época del año ya que era cuando el viejo marinero podía venir de la región Hoenn para pescar.

-¡Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo muchacho!- Procedimos a darnos un abrazo fraternal mientras mi querida peli miel me observaba confundida cosa que el marinero de la gaviota también quedo dubitativo.

-¿Ella quien es Ash?-

-Permítame presentarla, ella es Serena Yvonne, mi novia.- El caballero quedo viéndome con una sonrisa cuando le mencione ese detalle mientras la mujer de ojos azules estaba avergonzada aun por ese hecho.

-Un placer conocerla señorita, déjeme de decirle que usted pudo pescar el pez más bravo de los 7 mares. Es usted admirable.- Verla confundida por ese comentario mientras me volteaba a ver era divertido.

-El placer es mío Señor Briney. ¿Acaso se refiere a Ash con ese comentario?- Ambos empezamos a reír bastante ante el comentario de la inocente kalosiana.

-Podríamos decir que así es.- Ella empezó a reír con nosotros entendiendo el concepto de todo ello, esos eran los pequeños momentos que quedaban grabados en mi memoria.

-Señor Briney, necesito un favor suyo. ¿Cree que nos pueda dar un aventón hacia Islas Espumas?-

-¡Por supuesto muchacho! ¡De hecho estaba por zarpar! Suban a bordo que están como en su casa. Solo déjenme preparar todo para que partamos.- El capitán subió primeramente a su pequeño barco dejándonos un tiempo a solas mientras alistaba todo.

-¿Por eso estabas tan confiado?-

-Por supuesto, el señor Briney y mi padre fueron amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. En mis vacaciones escolares siempre vine a ayudarlo a pescar ya que en estas épocas del año es cuando él viene desde Hoenn a pescar.-

-Impresionante. ¿Tienes algo más que decirme que me pueda sorprender?-

-Puedo tocar mi codo con mi lengua.-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-

-En realidad no, solamente quería ver esa expresión de sorpresa tan lindo que tienes.- ¡Poof! La niña consentida se sonrojo y me beso al instante, ya era algo habitual en ella cada vez que la sonrojaba.

-Tonto…- Sentir el frio del muelle y el calor de mi amada al abrazarnos eran de esos placeres que la vida me regalaba. El capitán nos dio la señal que subiéramos y simplemente nos adentramos al barco el cual me brindaba muchos recuerdos de aquellas jornadas de pesca que me fascinaban.

El barco zarpo y nuestra travesía empezaba, ese viaje no solo era de placer sino también era para poder encontrar que era lo que el destino me tenía preparado para confrontar. Luego de ver al padre de Serena queriendo arrebatarla de mi vida me hizo pensar que necesitaba acelerar este gran proyecto. Sea lo que sea, ese sería mi boleto para que mi querida kalosiana no tuviera ningún problema si tenía que enfrentarme al mundo si fuese necesario para que estuviese a mi lado. Tomados de la mano, estábamos admirando el paisaje nocturno del océano el cual se miraba más hermoso desde el reflejo de los ojos celestes de la persona que se convirtió en lo más importante para mí en esta vida. El frio hacia su juego en nosotros y me invitaba rodear mi brazo sobre sus hombres aferrándola a mí para protegerla del gélido viento de la noche que el mar brindaba.

-Ash, te agradezco que hagas esto por mí.-

-No tienes porque agradecerme, quiero que seas feliz y yo ser el responsable de ello. Quiero apoyarte en lo que tengas en mente y recuerda que ya no te encuentras sola en esta vida, me tienes a mí.-

-Tú también me tienes a mí. Sé que no solo vienes por consentirme, también vienes por algo importante y quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado siempre para apoyarte.- Señoras y señores, la joven Serena Yvonne ahora me sonrojaba porque me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que podía sentir sus latidos sincronizarse conmigo.

-Este es nuestro primer paso Serena.-

-Claro, y lo tomaremos juntos.- Verla declarar eso me llenaba de felicidad, y la vista que tenia de su rostro adornada por la luz de la luna llena simplemente me hizo posar mis labios en los suyos para marcar el inicio de nuestro viaje sin fin en esta vida.

" **El secreto de Islas Espuma estaba a punto de revelarse, Serena y Ash se dirigían al lugar donde sin saberlo, fue el culpable de mover la ruedas del destino de ambas vidas. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola, los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de Deseos Congelados en el tiempo! Se que me tarde bastante, pero me costo un poco mas que todo hacer este capitulo de transición. Bueno la verdad de Islas Espuma se viene en el siguiente capitulo y he de decir que sera una sorpresa. Ya estamos entrando en el punto final de la historia y creanme que me alegra bastante por fin terminar este pequeño proyecto. Espero les guste el capitulo, aunque sea corto espero sea de su agrado. Ahora a los reviews OwO!**

 **pxaviercm: Trato de hacer siempre un buen balance, aunque bueno, esta historia esta enfocada en drama y romance jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: La vida tiende a dar esos ejemplos de hipocresia, aunque bueno, en el caso de esta historia tiene un proposito y una razon. A estas alturas Khristophe realmente esta podrido por los dos lados jajajajaja XD. Pueda que sea suficiente para convencer al padre de Serena...pero veremos que tal va la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **astridgmc: Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste este capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Yup en efecto, con accion y escenas badass de ultimo minuto XD! Se que el capitulo es corto y este tambien pero es para darle ya cierre a la historia. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Bueno, no estas bateando del todo, de hecho tienes razon, muchas cosas estaran entrelazadas y el proximo capitulo empieza con ello. El desenlace de Khristophe sera epico, creeme XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **fernandrtp: De hecho el cambio en ella se ha hecho de manera gradual y pues digamos que al punto donde pudo confrontar a su padre ya es un gran simbolo de cambio. Las tres historias me han divertido de maneras diferentes y creeme que les mantengo cariño, intento siempre hacer lo mejor, pero ya viene el climax de toda la historia y pues como dicen, esto se va a encender pronto. Espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Soy culpable que me guste el personaje como padre de Serena, es que ese papel le queda como anillo al dedo por ser antagonista. Serena ya esta teniendo su evolucion como personaje y creeme que de a poco se ira revelando todo y el climax esta a punto de comenzar. A diferencia de las otras dos historias, esta estaba planeada para ser mas corta. Cuando termine esta historia me concentrare en las dos principales, y claro, tengo ya ideas para escribir la siguiente mini historia! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **A todos muchas gracias por la paciencia y los veo en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	23. XXII Islas Espuma II

Capitulo 22: Islas Espuma II – Bajo el sol de Kanto, tu mirada es la que me dicta el camino.

Tengo que admitir que el viaje en el barco del Sr. Briney fue placentero, ahora entiendo porque a Ash le encantaba venir a pescar en sus vacaciones. Ver el bello mar reflejar la luz del alba era algo hermoso y lo era aun más ya que la persona que me encanta me acompaña. El pobre aun estaba dormido, escuchar varias de sus historias el día de ayer fue muy emocionante pero creo que al final el se canso más de la cuenta al hablar mucho de sus aventuras. En estos momentos me pregunto que fuese de mi vida si no hubiese conocido a este hombre tan peculiar, lo más seguro seguiría amargándome tras mi escritorio viendo todo en tonos grises. Tenerlo tan cerca aun tenía el efecto de acelerar mi corazón y realmente por mucho que quisiera acostumbrarme a estar sin él, sería inútil al saber que mi pecho lo reclama fervientemente. El frió de la mañana helaba mi piel aunque estuviésemos cubiertos por una sabana en la cubierta del barco pero su calor me era suficiente para sentir alivio en mi cuerpo y alma. Acariciar su rostro era adictivo y sus labios me era imposible ignorarlos así que decidí despertarlo con un leve beso. Ante mi acción atrevida el simplemente sonreía y se acurrucaba en mi como si de un niño se tratase, he de admitir que me encantaba verlo así. Toda su persona era así de increíble, su sola presencia me hacia olvidar todos los problemas que Khristophe y mi padre causaron, ya ellos quedaron en segundo plano en mis memorias recientes ya que mi prioridad era ayudar a mi amado a cumplir su objetivo.

Cuando Brandon llego a nuestro apartamento realmente reavivo la llama que tenia apagada Ash debido a sus malas experiencias. Aun me cuestiono mucho con respecto a la muerte de Anabel, era demasiado ilógico pensar que una joven capaz de escribir semejante carta a mi denso favorito pudiese estar tan deprimida como para cometer un suicidio en tan corto tiempo, además de ello al revisar su planeación y trabajo con el proyecto de Ash me hizo admirarla, era una persona completamente pulcra e inteligente, realmente todo era perfecto. Desde los presupuestos corporativos hasta el salario del trabajador con menor rol estaban equitativamente asignados para que se pudiese cumplir a cabalidad todo. ¿Qué la llevo a tomar tal decisión? Honestamente percibo que todo ese embrollo tiene que ver con algo que Ash ignora, que lo hayan hecho sufrir de esa manera durante tanto tiempo me tenía molesta…..muy molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir con algo que no hizo ni es responsable?

-Buenos días Serena….- No pude pensar más porque ya estaba despierto viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Como nunca lo he hecho.-

-Eso me lo dices todos los días.-

-Es que todos los días es algo nuevo y fenomenal a tu lado.- ¡Poof! ¡Porque me atacas de esa manera tan temprano Ash Ketchum! ¡No vez que me obligas a besarte como una loca tal como lo hago ahora por tus palabras!

-Estamos a punto de llegar.-

-¡Qué bien! Llegamos más temprano de lo que pensaba.- Vi como mi azabache observaba la hora en su reloj y en efecto eran las 6 de la mañana, el día recién comenzaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos al muelle principal de las islas y nos despedimos momentáneamente del señor Briney el cual era muy agradable, quedamos en zarpar de regreso el domingo en la tarde por lo tanto el día de hoy seria de exploración según los planes de Ash. Los conocidos de Ash realmente me brindaban esa bonita sensación de familiaridad tan agradable. Pareciese que también eran conocidos míos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde mi encuentro con Brock hasta hoy con el marinero veterano han sido memorias hermosas. ¿Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, yo tenía personas de ese calibre en Kalos? Sé que estamos muy lejos de mi tierra natal pero que sucedería si fuese lo contrario y él estuviera de visita y yo de local. Eso realmente me hacía pensar que mi vida en Kalos fue muy solitaria a pesar de que vivía rodeada de personas que al parecer solo les importaba dos cosas de mi persona, mi posición o mi belleza. Creo que es la primera vez que envidio a Ash, el tiene esa facilidad de hacer amigos que a mí de alguna manera se me dificulta. Pronto podría analizar esa parte de mi persona ya que me invadía la duda.

-¿Ash? ¿Ahora a donde vamos?- Esa era mi interrogante al sentir que mi amado me guiaba sujetándome de la mano fuera del muelle. ¿Cuánto costara un hotel? ¿Tendrá suficiente Ash para pagarlo? Sé que puedo sonar prepotente con esos pensamientos pero me preocupaba si bienestar general, al convivir junto a él me he dado cuenta que es una persona sencilla que sobrevive de su esfuerzo diario. No me molesta para nada no vivir en medio de lujos como me he acostumbrado ya que con estar junto a él me era más que suficiente para vivir feliz…aun así….

-Tenemos que conseguir un lugar para quedarnos y tengo pensado el lugar ideal para nosotros dos.-

-Me parece bien….pero Ash…..yo te puedo ayudar con…..- Como ya parecía costumbre, el me silenciaba con su dedo índice suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquila, tengo todo controlado te dije antes de que saliéramos. Sé que te preocupas por mí y agradezco tus sentimientos pero no tienes porque hacerlo, yo quiero además de trabajar acá, hacerte feliz cada segundo de mi vida.- ¿Y cómo quieres que no me preocupe por mi si me estas enamorando cada vez más con ese dulce que sale de tu boca?

-Lo siento Ash….-

-No tienes que disculparte Serena, te prometo que pase lo que pase todo irá bien para nosotros dos.- Le sonreí ante tal promesa y seguimos nuestro camino hacia lo desconocido….al menos para mí.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al destino que mi persona especial buscaba, era una especie de posada tradicional de la región. Estábamos muy cerca del mar y eso me encantaba ya que la vista era preciosa, al parecer se encontraba vacía ya que no se escuchaba ruidos o algo por el estilo. Vi como Ash se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa de habitación y empezó a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Una voz se escucho desde el interior del inmueble, parecía ser un joven o algo por el estilo.

-La contraseña es Omelette con mucho Kétchup.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Ash dijo esa frase tan aleatoria? En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello verde, más alto que Ash salió…el cual tenía una mirada aterradora y cara de pocos amigos. Mi amado le sonreía con confianza como si de un ser inofensivo se tratase pero yo me sentía muy asustada. No pude ni ver que ya tenía sus manos en los hombros de Ash y una risa sádica se le dibujaba.

-¡Ash!- Iba a socorrerlo mientras el joven empezó a sacudir a mi amado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Así que por fin te dignaste a mostrar tu fea cara! ¡Cuánto más pensabas esconderte en ciudad Azafrán cobarde! ¡Aun no olvido esa revancha que me debes papanatas!- El joven se veía irritado pero no de la manera que yo esperaba.

-También es un gusto volverte a ver AJ. Claro que tendremos nuestra revancha pero necesito posada para estos dos días.-

-Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí Ash. Tu llamada fue una sorpresa.- O sea que ya lo había preparado con antelación, muy astuto Ketchum, muy astuto. En ese momento vi como el joven poso su mirada sobre mi cosa que me hizo ponerme nerviosa, realmente el muchacho era algo….brutal en su aspecto.

-¿Ella quien es Ash?-

-Creo que se me olvido confirmarte que vendríamos dos el día de hoy, me disculpo por ello. AJ, ella es Serena…..mi novia.-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para conquistarte a esa hermosura maldito bastardo?- Debo admitir que me sonroje cuando el joven pronuncio eso de mí y me reí al ver como jineteaba a Ash con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras mi amado se reía nerviosamente. Luego de ese encuentro poco usual me presente debidamente con el joven, lo que note es que tenia las mismas marcas que Ash tenía en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso era una marca habitual en Kanto? Bueno, eso me encantaba si era honesta en mi persona amada.

-Bueno, bueno, pasen a nuestro humilde negocio. Si eres la novia de Ash eres más que bienvenida también Serena.- En serio, no me acostumbro a que la gente nos diga eso y me apena escucharlo pero al mismo tiempo me encanta. Procedimos a entrar mientras sentí como la mano de Ash tomo la mía y la apretó con fuerza y me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije….-

-De acuerdo, eres el mejor.-

-Lo soy.- A veces su confianza era linda…a veces ya que parecía disfrutar el haberme ganado. Habrá venganza Ash, ya lo veras.

-¿De dónde conoces a AJ?-

-Fuimos al mismo colegio, éramos compañeros.- ¿Escuela? Me parecía increíble que pudiese conservar amistades desde esa época.

-¿Cómo están los demás de la pandilla Ash? Tengo tiempo de no escuchar de ellos.- Fue divertido ver a Ash golpearse la cara con su palma de la mano al ver que su "compañero" revelo su verdadera relación.

Logramos conversar un poco acerca de sus viejos tiempos, me di cuenta que ambos en realidad se odiaban desde el principio y tendían a pelear todo el tiempo. Verlos ahora bromear y divertirse entre ellos me hacia entender lo especial que era Ash con las relaciones humanas, creo que en Silph escogieron a alguien adepto para ese puesto y lo perdieron por sus ambiciones. Al parecer, AJ al graduarse decidió mantener el negocio familiar que era esta posada para los turistas de la isla, pero según lo que contaba el peli verde, el negocio había ido a pique en los últimos años ya que las islas por alguna razón perdieron el atractivo turístico gracias a los grandes hoteles de Isla Canela. Cuando voltee a ver a Ash vi que empezó a sonreír con respecto al problema del peli verde. ¿Qué tenía en mente?

-AJ, de hecho vine para negociar algo contigo.- ¿Eh? Los dos tuvimos la misma reacción a la hora de escuchar a mi amado hablar. Ahora estaba más que curiosa con lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres negociar Ash?-

-Quiero tu negocio.- ¿Ehhhhhhhhhh? Ahora los dos estábamos boquiabiertos en especial yo desde otro punto de vista. ¿Desde cuándo Ash tenía el dinero para comprar un negocio establecido? Sé que es legalmente el dueño de la mayoría de estas tierras pero…..

-Se que te gustan las bromas pero esa es una de mal gusto.-

-El problema es que no estoy bromeando AJ. Hablo muy en serio.- La mirada de Ash era intensa, tanto que me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Ash, tu sabes bien que para mí el negocio de mi familia es importante. Si no fueras el líder de nuestro grupo en este momento te estuviera golpeando.- Ok, esto se estaba volviendo violento de repente, me quede observando a mi amado el cual no bajaba la mirada ante la amenaza de su amigo furioso.

-No es como tú lo piensas, no tengo ni un céntimo para poder pagarte ni siquiera un metro cuadrado de tu terreno, pero sé que nos podemos ayudar. Antes de revelarte lo que tengo pensado tengo que ir a un lugar contigo. Mañana en la mañana necesito que me lleves a este lugar, iremos a explorar esas zonas.- Ash de repente saco un mapa de su maleta y le mostro un punto marcado de la isla. Vi la expresión del joven cosa que lo sorprendió al reconocer donde Ash quería ir.

-Estás loco como siempre, pero bueno, yo fui participe de tus locuras, una más por los viejos tiempos no hace daño.- Ahora estoy perdida. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos dos? Veo que su relación es muy explosiva, bueno la mayoría de los hombres son así por lo que he podido aprender y Ash es un claro ejemplo de la testosterona ardiente de un varón. Ahora mi pregunta radicaba que quería hacer Ash en esa zona, pensándolo bien el no me dijo su objetivo principal en venir aquí. Creo que tendré que convencerlo para que lo confiese.

AJ nos dio una habitación luego de la conversación donde nos instalamos ambos, aun tenía dudas de que pensaba hacer Ash al estar aquí y sé que si le pregunto directamente me lo iba a ocultar, no sé porque tengo esa sensación que es lo que va a hacer.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la playa ahora Serena?- Aun no mi querido peli negro, créeme que estoy dispuesta a pagarte todas las que me has hecho con creces este día.

-¡Claro! Pero qué tal si te adelantas un poco, quiero primero usar el tocador antes de bajar.- Una pequeña mentirita que él iba a agradecerme.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero no tardes mucho si? Quiero que nos divirtamos juntos al máximo.- A veces, ese niño interior que el poseía me conmovía de sobremanera, pero hoy atacaría al hombre implacable que eres Ash.

Cuando mi amado me prometió darme un tour por toda la región de Kanto, sabía que este día llegaría, en aquellos momentos pensaba en como conquistarlo, cosa que al final se dio sin esa necesidad, lo subestime he de admitir. Aun así, mi arma secreta estaba lista el día de hoy y se que será súper eficaz contra ti. Tome mi buen tiempo para poder vestirme acorde a la ocasión, quería sorprenderlo.

Al salir, pude observar que la playa poco a poco se fue llenando de gente que al parecer eran todos lugareños de las islas, al menos su piel bronceada me hizo deducir eso. Voltee a ver hacia todos lados pero no vi a Ash por ningún lugar, conociéndolo como lo hago sé que es algo hiperactivo, no es que me disguste eso de su persona. Luego, dos manos cubrieron mis ojos, sabía perfectamente quien era, conocía ese tacto perfectamente.

-Andas muy juguetón hoy Ash.-

-Hiciste trampa. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Retiro sus manos de mis ojos y voltee a abrazar su cuello con mis brazos y a darle un pequeño beso en su boca.

-Es fácil reconocerte, tus manos son muy cálidas.- Desde que tomaste la mía la primera vez, esa sensación se quedo conmigo para siempre.

-Quise sorprenderte, te vez muy bien.- Bueno, usaba simplemente unos shorts de jean y una blusa blanca, la sorpresa estaba debajo del conjunto. Le sonreí al recibir ese halago de parte de él cuando escuche un ruido familiar, su estomago rugir.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Con su típica sonrisa nerviosa me asintió que tenía hambre y decidimos ir a un restaurante que vimos en el camino para desayunar. El tiempo junto a Ash es maravilloso, platicar hasta de lo más insignificante era algo magnifico. ¿Alguna vez tuve este tipo de conversaciones con Khristophe? Solo recuerdo el frio trato entre ambos a pesar de que le di una oportunidad de que pudiésemos convivir. Verlo ese día con mi padre me mostro su faceta más cruel y más baja, desde que llego a Kanto se ha comportado de una manera déspota, más de lo usual desde que lo conocí. Las últimas veces que lo encare también me pareció notar algo de estrés en su manera de actuar, como si algo malo le sucediese. Tal vez estoy paranoica y se deba a que no quiero saber nada de ninguno de mis conocidos, pero aun me hacía pensar cómo podríamos resolver ese problema. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una hora paso luego de que comimos, tomados de las manos ambos nos mirábamos y no cedíamos ante la mirada del otro. Su seguridad al enfrentar la vida me inspiraba, su calor me embriagaba y su amor me derretía.

-¿Qué dices si nos metemos al mar?- ¡Llego el momento que esperaba!

-¡Claro!-

Fuimos a la playa que estaba frente a nuestra posada y colocamos una sombrilla y unas toallas para acomodarnos. Como era de esperarse, Ash simplemente se quitaba la camisa y solo quedaba en sus shorts.

-¡Estoy listo! Imagino que tienes….que…..ir…..- La reacción que esperaba se estaba dando. Cuando empecé a quitarme la camisa y mis shorts para mostrar mi traje de baño rosa de dos piezas, prácticamente lo vi babeando (además de otras incomodas miradas). Su ojos quemaban mi piel y eso me estremecía, me hacía sentir apreciada por la persona que anhelaba que lo hiciese.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- Mi azabache aun estaba estupefacto, esa era la venganza que buscaba.

-Hermosa…..- Esa respuesta era también la que buscaba, tome su mano y lo guie corriendo hacia el mar que nos esperaba. Luego de que su estupefacción se esfumo, nos empezamos a divertir entre juegos y bromas. Nunca había vivido esta sensación de felicidad, todo este tiempo entre mis estudios y mi trabajo jamás disfrute este placer llamado vida. Siempre creí que todo era monótono, pero ahora todo eso cambio, gracias a ti…..Ash.

Podía sentir sus manos en mi cintura debajo del agua, su mirada me brindaba el amor que yo deseaba, era el momento para poder preguntar cuáles eran sus planes.

-¿Ash? ¿Donde iras con AJ mañana?- Cuando me quedo viendo inquisitivamente empezó a sonreírme y a acariciar mis manos.

-Imagino que aunque te diga que no te lo puedo decir, insistirás hasta saberlo.- Estaba en lo cierto, tenia curiosidad y mucha así que simplemente le asentía mientras acariciaba su pecho con mis manos.

-Vi la reacción de AJ, no te quise preguntar en ese momento hasta que estuviésemos a solas.-

-Iremos a las cuevas que tiene la isla.- Ok, eso me parece extraño. ¿Qué motivo tiene Ash para ir hacia ahí?

-¿Alguna razón?-

-Según Brandon, es ahí donde voy a encontrar la respuesta que busco. No me dio más detalles sobre que buscamos, solamente me dijo que cuando lo encuentre sabré de inmediato que es lo que mi padre buscaba con este terreno.-

-¿Es peligroso?- Es ahí donde vi a Ash dudar un poco, su expresión me lo dijo todo.

-Lo es, si te soy sincero no te quería decir porque no quiero que te arriesgues. AJ conoce el lugar muy bien y es por eso que lo contacte antes de venir.-

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar quieta aunque no supiese nada?-

-Se que no, planeaba decírtelo de todos modos. ¿Imagino que nos quieres acompañar?-

-Estamos juntos en esto desde principio a fin Ash. Eso nos prometimos los dos.-

-Solo prométeme que estarás conmigo en todo momento.-

-No tienes que hacérmelo prometer, lo he pensado hacer desde que te conocí Ash.- Nos empezamos a besar luego de mi victoria, realmente estaba disfrutando cada segundo en estas islas. Vi su mirada la cual tenía algo de preocupación, al parecer no era lo único que me faltaba en saber.

-¿Tienes algo mas en mente no es así?-

-¿Se me nota mucho? La verdad, no quisiera traerte un mal recuerdo pero en realidad he pensado mucho en la posibilidad de que tu familia no me acepte. Cuando vi el auto de tu padre estacionado en tu antiguo departamento vi tu cara de tristeza, eso no me gusto para nada. Yo no puedo separarte de tu familia, no es mi objetivo final.- Estoy sorprendida, la franqueza con que me hablaba de ese tema no me hacía sentir mal, me comprobaba que el de veras iba en serio con mi persona, eso me hace muy feliz.

-Cuando dormías esa noche, yo pensé toda la noche que hacer para poder ayudarte y este proyecto realmente esa la mejor solución para ello. Serena, tú también eres mi motivación para tomar esto en serio, quiero que este proyecto también sea el camino que forje nuestro futuro. Tu mirada es la que me ha hecho ver ese futuro incierto del cual lo único que estoy seguro que deseo es que nuestros caminos se entrelacen para siempre hasta el final. Quiero que seas feliz plenamente, esa es mi meta final.- No pude evitar llorar…..mis lagrimas eran arrastradas por el mar que se llevaba al mismo tiempo mis penas. Ash pensó tan lejos cuando yo solo veía el presente, realmente se preocupaba por mí en todo sentido. Lo abrace fuertemente, no me quería separar de su cuerpo, lo necesitaba tanto.

-Yo no sé qué decir…..-

-No digas nada, solo prometamos que estaremos juntos en todo lo que viene en ese camino. Tú y yo seremos imparables. Necesito tu apoyo y tu corazón…..te necesito a ti.-

-Comencemos mañana…encontremos por lo que tu padre lucho hasta el final.-

-No rendirnos….-

-Hasta el final…..aun recuerdo tu frase….y me fascina.- Un beso sello nuestra promesa la cual estaba decidida a cumplir no importa que sucediese.

" **Bajo el sol de las Islas Espuma, ambos ponían pie en la salida hacia el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué es lo que ocultan las cuevas de las islas? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Originalmente el capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero me gustan las partes jajajaja XD! En el otro capitulo, se revelara que es lo que se oculta y creanme que eso dara respuestas a la ultima incognita de la historia. Luego directo al climax. Hoy andamos flojos con los comentarios eh? XD No me culpen luego de flojo XD! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir por ahora mas que disfruten el capitulo! A responder reviews! OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: Y sigue la transicion...Creeme me ha costado este tramo de la historia pero ya pronto vendra lo bueno. El fic es azucar en la mayoria del tiempo, aunque bueno prometo mas emociones en lo que viene. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Jajajajaja, a veces FF se vuelve loco! Se que mas de alguno intento el codo y la lengua XD! Prometo ir haciendo capitulos de mayor emocion para los que vienen! Por ahora sigamos con la necesaria transicion XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Espero disfruten la actualizacion! Ya-Ha!**


	24. XXIII Islas Espuma III

Capitulo 23: Islas Espuma: Aquel lugar donde el tiempo se congelo.

" _Los deseos de la gente son las gemas más bellas de este mundo, contienen todo lo que el ser humano necesita para esforzarse al máximo y llegar al límites de su fuerza hasta llegar al punto de sobrepasar el máximo esfuerzo. ¿Qué es más bello que el deseo o que las gemas me preguntas hijo mío? Si te soy sincero….la sonrisa de la mujer que amas."_

Con ese recuerdo tan lejano desperté. Era la hora, el sol había hecho su aparición. Voltee a ver a mi reloj al ver que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana del domingo. ¿Ash Ketchum levantándose tan temprano? Solo una razón me motivaba para hacer ese sacrificio, buscar la respuesta que mi padre dejo en estas islas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo peleaba estas islas? ¿Qué era lo que escondía? Hoy por fin me iba a enterar de todo ello. Al salir a la playa pude ver el hermoso amanecer el cual me revitalizaba.

-Te levantaste temprano Ash.- Escuche una voz que me llevaba al cielo con su tono.

-No quería despertarte tan temprano Serena. ¿Descansaste?- Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon el torso mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en mi espalda.

-Descanse muy bien a tu lado.-

-Eso es bueno, necesitaremos todas las energías para nuestra aventura de hoy.- He de admitir que me sentía emocionado, el hecho de tener una oportunidad de explorar cuevas y montañas me hacía muy feliz como si pareciese que estuviese destinado a viajar de aquí a allá buscando hasta el fin mi respuesta. Ella igual se miraba igual de energizada por nuestra futura travesía, eso me encantaba.

Luego de haber desayunado, decidimos alistar todo lo necesario para explorar las zonas que me indicaba el mapa que Brandon me dio antes de venir aquí. Por alguna extraña razón vi como AJ parecía estar melancólico con nuestro próxima incursión, se notaba que estaba preparado para afrontar una situación no muy grata, algo no me cuadraba en su reacción. Trate de no pensar mucho en ello y ya al estar preparados para la exploración, nos fuimos en un Jeep rentado hacia nuestro destino.

Mientras AJ conducía, tanto Serena y yo observábamos todo el panorama a medida que avanzábamos. Pude ver como algunos pueblos desde lo lejos se miraban en decadencia e incluso en estados de salubridad críticos. Cuando estudie en la clase de economía, me entere que Kanto tuvo una crisis financiera hace ya más 20 años y eso afecto a muchos pueblos y grandes ciudades de la región. A pesar de que el tiempo tomo su curso, pude notar que en esta zona tan remota, parecía más bien como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. ¿Tan grave era la situación? Ver a los niños delgados jugar felizmente me hacia recordar aquellos tiempo de inocencia donde una pequeña pelota era lo suficiente para hacerte feliz, aun así cuando yo volvía a mi hogar sabía que mi madre me tendría la comida lista, juzgando por la condición de todos ellos no creo que sea su caso. Me dolía de alguna manera verlos con un gesto de insatisfacción donde lo más visible era que ellos padecían hambre.

-¿Triste panorama no es así Ash?- Creo que acabo de descubrir la razón del por cual mi amigo tenía ese semblante de tristeza.

-¿AJ? ¿Por qué están en esta condición?- Observe como Serena también se veía impactada por la terrible situación del pueblo donde entramos padecía.

-El tiempo se detuvo aquí Ash. La región fue olvidada por lo políticos de Kanto simplemente porque no produce nada. Isla Canela al ser la máxima representante en turismo, opaca la belleza de este lugar. Mi familia cuando ha podido, ha ayudado a todas estas personas a sobrevivir, pero incluso nosotros estamos llegando a un punto donde no podemos soportar el peso de lo duro que puede ser la economía local.- Note como Serena se acongojo en mi hombro, ella sentía mucha pena por todas las personas, el sentimiento de no comprender su padecimiento parecía dominarla. Acaricie su rostro suavemente mientras le brinde mi apoyo.

-¿Sabes algo de algún proyecto que se quiso realizar aquí?- La reacción de mi amigo fue de sorpresa, era lo que esperaba, conocía algo del asunto.

-De hecho, hace tiempo se iba a realizar un enorme proyecto aquí en la zona pero por alguna extraña razón esta nunca se concreto.- ¿Acaso era el mismo proyecto? Vi la mirada de curiosidad de mi amada la cual me hizo sentir mejor y empecé sonreír de mucha determinación, sea lo que sea que mi padre me dejo en estas islas, tenía un valor muy grande para todos..

-Ya veo, eso significa que mi propuesta sigue en pie.-

-¿Aun sigues con esa estúpida idea? Sabes que es un no lo que siempre te voy a decir acerca del negocio de mi familia.- Se que AJ es un cabeza dura, pero bueno, he lidiado con él durante años.

-Apostemos entonces AJ.-

-¿Apuesta?- Escuchar también a mi amada expresarse al mismo tiempo que AJ me hacía gracia.

-Si cambio la situación de todas las islas, entonces tú me das tu negocio.- La risa incontrolable del peli verde hizo eco en todo el pueblo.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?-

-Te sorprenderá cuando lo haga.- Sentía confianza, una muy grande en lo que iba a encontrar en el lugar. Apreté la mano de mi amada para transmitirle mi sentimiento el cual ella capto perfectamente.

-¿Y si no puedes hacerlo, que gano yo?- Era una apuesta y no tenía nada de igual valor que ofrecer. Observe a Serena y una loca idea se me vino a la mente.

-Si yo pierdo…..prometo presentarte a una de las amigas de Serena.-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Tanta fue la reacción que el Jeep paro de repente y tuve que abrazar a mi amada para evitar que se golpeara, aunque tenía su mirada igual de sorprendida.

-¡ASH!- Su voz parecía regañarme, al parecer ella se encontraba nerviosa ante ello.

-¿Hablas en serio con eso?- Pesque un gordo, pude captar su atención mientras mi novia echaba humo de lo molesta que se encontraba.

-¡Si es así! ¡Adelante! ¡Tendré novia por fin! ¡Y será una belleza kalosiana! ¡WOOOOH!- Su debilidad siempre fueron las mujeres, algo en que se parecía mucho a Brock.

-¿Por qué ofreciste eso?- Serena me susurraba enojada mientras AJ se perdía en sus delirios.

-No tenía nada que ofrecer, además no pienso perder fácilmente, así como contigo, con este proyecto, jamás pienso perderlos.- Verle ese sonrojo salvaje realmente me hacia feliz, ella ponía una cara muy tierna cuando se molestaba.

-Tonto….pero te amo…..- Y volvíamos a besarnos mientras AJ conducía hacia lo que parecía ser el mañana ya que tenía tantas ideas al ganar nuestra apuesta.

Llegamos hasta el límite de la carretera y desde aquí tendríamos que seguir a pie. Según AJ, solo teníamos que recorrer a pie unos 30 minutos para poder llegar. Nuestro recorrido no fue nada fuera del otro mundo, mas allá del sol quemando nuestra piel y el duro recorrido el cual pude ver que ya le pasaba factura a mi amada.

-¿Estas cansada?- A pesar de que jadeaba un poco ella me empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Sé que ella está realizando un esfuerzo enorme pero eso no me evitaría poder ayudarla.

-No tienes porque mentirme, toma un poco de agua.- Ella se sonrojaba ante mi oferta y empezaba a beber de mi cantimplora, realmente estaba sedienta ya que se la acabo rápidamente.

Seguimos nuestro camino y al parecer AJ me comento que debíamos de apresurarnos ya que era necesario que exploráramos de día. No entiendo mucho la razón del porque de ello pero quien conocía la zona era el peli verde por lo tanto no iba a contradecirle. Llegamos a otra orilla del océano donde a lo lejos pude divisar un islote pequeño el cual contenía como una especie de cueva. Al ver de nuevo el mapa pude observar que ese era el punto el cual Brandon me había marcado, es ahí donde mi padre hizo su ultima exploración.

-¿Estas emocionado Ash?- Las palabras de mi amada me hacían salir del trance y simplemente le sonreí. AJ había preparado una balsa de plástico para poder llegar. Nos montamos en ella y tanto él como yo empezamos a remar hacia el sitio, no iba a hacer que Serena lo hiciese ya que estaba cansada….aunque ella insistiera…..

Llegamos a los pocos minutos, procedí a darle la mano a mi amada para darle mi apoyo a que bajara. Caminamos unos pocos metros hacia la entrada pero antes de siquiera llegar AJ nos detuvo en seco y empezó a buscar en su mochila cosa que me extraño. Al ver que tenía tres abrigos quede confundido. ¿Por qué necesitábamos abrigos en un clima tropical? Vi la expresión de Serena la cual era idéntica a la mía pero la insistencia de AJ nos persuadió.

Con los abrigos ya puestos caminamos hacia dentro de la cueva usando nuestras linternas, tanto Serena y yo empezamos a sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura al sentir un inmenso frio. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Camino aquí hemos sufrido todo el sol de la mañana pero aquí parecía más bien que nos íbamos a congelar a pesar de tener nuestros cuerpos bien cubiertos. Vimos más adelante como incluso habían estalactitas de hielo formadas en el techo las cuales parecía que ni con un lanzallamas podría derretirlas, incluso las paredes de la cueva eran azules por el intenso hielo que existía. Voltee a ver a mi amigo el cual tenía una sonrisa de "te lo dije" en su rostro y con mi mirada el pedía una explicación.

-Este lugar es un secreto que solo los pobladores conocemos. Llamamos este lugar la Cueva de Hielo.-

-¿Cómo es posible que aquí este congelado si afuera siempre hace calor?- Para cualquiera era un fenómeno fantástico pero de repente vi a Serena toda pensativa acerca de lo que atestiguábamos.

 **-** Hace un tiempo lleve una clase de especial en la universidad, tratamos el tema de maravillas naturales y se nos menciono acerca de este tipo de fenómenos. Según los científicos, este tipo de cuevas fueron creadas de la Era Glaciar, algunas son denominadas como las cuevas del hielo eterno, incluso hay una en la región Johto que es mucho más grande que está según tengo entendido.- Tanto AJ y yo quedamos boca abierta con la explicación de mi inteligente novia, eso explicaba el fenómeno natural, ella simplemente se avergonzó al ver como nosotros un par de pelmazos admirábamos su conocimiento.

-Si pierdes la apuesta, quiero una inteligente como ella.- Simplemente sonreí lleno de nervios mientras tome la mano de mi amada para poder seguir caminando mas al fondo de la cueva.

Ahora todo me parecía muy confuso, un fenómeno natural era la razón por la cual mi padre hizo todo ese papeleo en mi nombre, claro es algo único pero no siento que sea suficiente como para que una compañía tan enorme como Silph Co. haga tanto revuelo para adueñarse de ella. Tenía que existir algo que no se pudiese ver a simple vista, mientras seguíamos el camino pude ver que Serena observaba el contorno de la cueva muy interesada y también con un gesto de familiaridad en su bello rostro.

-Ash. ¿Tu padre alguna vez te dijo en que trabajaba?- Una pregunta algo extraña si soy sincero debido a la situación en que estamos.

-Nunca supe específicamente a que se dedicaba más allá de que trabajase con Silph Co.-

-¿Tu padre trabajo en Silph Co.?- AJ preguntaba acerca de ese evento, procedí a explicarle los detalles de mi padre y los míos obviando por supuesto el tema delicado.

-Ya veo, hace dos años ellos llegaron acá buscando la cueva.- ¿Eh? Nunca fui notificado acerca de ello, ya que para tener viajes de esa índole es necesario pedir permisos a recursos humanos. Mi amada también se vio interesada con esa confesión.

-¿Recuerdas quien fue quien vino a preguntar acerca de la cueva?-

-Esa persona hablo con mi padre acerca de ello, su nombre si no me equivoco era Amethyst o algo así…..- Al escuchar ese nombre, tanto Serena y yo quedamos estupefactos ante esa revelación.

-¿¡Khristophe Amethyst?! ¿Por qué vino a Kanto a preguntar?- Serena se veía nerviosa con ese nombre y no la culpaba.

-Era una persona prepotente, mi padre por eso lo bateo. La persona con quien venía tampoco era amigable, nos intento sobornar con una maleta de dinero por la información.- ¿EH? ¿Otra persona? Acaso….

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ese tipo nos amenazo luego que rechazamos la oferta. Su nombre era Giovanni Sakaki.- Ok, ahora todo estaba más confuso. ¿Khristophe y Giovanni buscando esta isla?

-¿Porque tu padre rechazo ese dinero?- Serena era la más calmada de los dos y trato de razonar. El frio había pasado a segundo plano luego de todas esas revelaciones.

-Si les soy sincero también cuestione la actitud de mi padre, con ese dinero pudimos haber hecho mucho, pero lo que me dijo fue algo que siempre me enseño. Jamás traicionar la confianza de un amigo.- ¿Eh? Esas palabras ya las he escuchado, de hecho, son palabras que mi padre también me mencionaba….y no solo…..él….

-¡Flint!- La cara de Serena cuando se me escapo ese nombre fue de plena sorpresa. ¿Qué relación tenían estos tres hombres ahora que lo pienso?

-¿Flint? Es extraño, ese es el nombre de uno de los amigos de mi papá.- Ok todo estaba ahora súper enredado, al menos ya tenía un indicio y también a quien interrogar al regresar a ciudad Azafrán.

-¿Tu padre donde se encuentra AJ?- Ahora que notaba, la noche anterior él no se encontraba en la posada.

-Mi padre de hecho está de viaje, algo poco común en el viejo. Cuando le conté sobre que vendrías a visitarnos, el decidió irse de viaje luego.

-Entiendo, cuando vuelva, por favor podrías decirle que quiero conversar con él.- Ahora era mi amigo el que me miraba extrañado pero asentía afirmándome que lo haría.

Toda la mañana exploramos en busca de algún indicio de que podría estar escondiendo este lugar, era difícil buscar algo que no tenías ni la más remota idea de que era. Decidimos parar un rato para poder comer, todos en silencio ya que creo que teníamos muchas cosas en que pensar. Luego de recargar energías seguimos nuestra búsqueda de lo desconocido y en ese trayecto vimos que había una especie de puente descendente natural de piedra y hielo la cual conectaba a otra parte de la cueva. Debajo de nosotros había agua la cual se veía completamente fría solo con ver incluso los enormes trozos de hielo que flotaban ahí.

Mientras descendíamos a través de la cueva, mis pensamientos trataban de hacer conjeturas acerca de que es lo que sucedía con toda mi vida. Era demasiada la coincidencia como para que todo estuviese relacionado así por así. Voltee a ver hacia Serena la cual tenía la misma expresión que he de tener pero sin que ambos nos diésemos cuenta ella dio un paso en falso en una roca suelta. Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando empecé a verla a caer.

-¡Ash!- En un reflejo casi inhumano tome su mano y la sostuve con todas mis fuerzas. Ella estaba colgando a punto de caer en las aguas frías.

-¡Aguanta un poco Serena! ¡No pienso soltarte por nada del mundo!- Mi adrenalina no me hizo sentir que había rasgado mi abrigo y mi piel causando que sangre saliera de mi antebrazo. No me importaba perder mi brazo si no la perdía a ella. Sentí como AJ empezó a ayudarnos de a poco ya que teníamos que ser cuidadosos de no caer, con esfuerzo logramos levantar a Serena.

-Estuvo cerca…- No pude evitar silbar un poco del alivio que empecé a sentir…..y bueno….a ella abrazándome muy asustada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me fije! Por mi culpa te encuentras herido…..- Honestamente el dolor no me importaba, ella estaba bien. Lo que me extraño fue que cuando la agarre de la mano pude observar un trozo de hielo diferente a los que hemos visto en todo el recorrido el cual estaba incrustado en una de las paredes de ese puente, un color diferente y una textura inusual para ser agua congelada.

Ella procedió a atenderme como aquella vez en el hospital, con un gesto de preocupación grande en su rostro tierno, podría acostumbrarme a una bella enfermera como ella. Luego de cubrir mi pequeña herida (al menos para mí) decidimos seguir más adelante aunque tanto como AJ y Serena se opusieron. No podíamos quedarnos quietos, mi corazón me dictaba que lo que buscábamos estaba adentro y ese trozo de hielo con que me herí era la clave. ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

Luego de unos minutos entramos a una zona de la cueva la cual estaba algo oscura. Una enorme pared de hielo bloqueaba el paso y nos impedía seguir. Honestamente no podía creer que hasta aquí llegáramos luego de todo ese trayecto y esfuerzo. Sentí un poco de frustración pero no me iba a rendir, pero según AJ era mejor irnos antes de que atardeciera. La próxima vez iba a regresar con más equipo y a lo mejor con más personal de parte de Brandon. Mi objetivo principal era recuperar la sonrisa perdida de mi amada cosa que ella disfruto a pesar de la experiencia de vida o muerte. Antes de irnos pude notar como la linterna de Serena cayó al suelo, a lo mejor tenía las manos frías y tiesas así que decidí ayudarla. De repente vi como su rostro cambio a un gesto de sorpresa extrema.

-¿Ash?- Note que la luz de la linterna iluminaba la pared de hielo.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-No puede ser…..- Ahora era AJ el que tenía una cara de estupefacción. Voltee a ver a la pared que estaba siendo iluminada por la linterna y…..vi….lo que menos esperaba encontrar en esta zona.

-¿Eso es?-

-¡Diamantes!- Escuche a Serena confirmar mi alocada visión del asunto.

-¡No solo eso! ¡Esmeraldas! ¡Rubíes! ¡Zafiros! ¡Esa pared está llena de piedras preciosas!- Note como el techo de la cueva también estaba recubierto de todo tipo de gemas. ¿Este era el secreto? ¡Una mina llena de minerales preciosos! Caí sentado al suelo al ver la gravedad del asunto ya que lo peor de todo es….que….yo era el dueño.

-¡Ash! ¡Encontramos lo que buscabas!- No pude pensar mas ya que tenia a Serena en mis brazos la cual me besaba y apretaba con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Ahora entendía todo, las ambiciones de la gente que me rodeaba era por este secreto. El proyecto RB96 era esta mina oculta en esta maravilla de hielo. ¿Brandon conocía esto? No lo creo, ya que él me mando a investigar ya que a lo mejor pensaba que al ser algo que buscaba mi padre vehementemente yo podría saber que era. AJ estaba confundido con la reacción de Serena, pero su boca se abrió casi literalmente hasta el suelo cuando supo la realidad que esas tierras donde él vivía eran de mi pertenencia. Ahora tenía una idea más clara de que cual era mi deber y como lograr hacerlo. Islas Espuma iba a tener un renacimiento comercial notable y mi deber ahora era ayudar a toda esa gente. Sentí una alegría enorme, eso era lo que buscaba mi padre, proteger a toda esta gente de las garras de las corporaciones, ahora lo admiraba más.

-Lo logramos Ash.- Esa sonrisa que ella me brindo en ese momento deslumbro mi vida completamente, esa curva de felicidad en su rostro fue lo que me hizo llegar a este lugar y definitivamente era lo más hermoso que había en el lugar en ese momento.

" **Entre las paredes de hielo, los anhelos y deseos de Ash estaban a su alcance. El esfuerzo realizado por ambos jóvenes había resultado en un éxito. ¿Qué sucederá ahora en la vida de ambos ahora que encontraron el secreto que todo mundo quiere poseer? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. He aquí la razón del titulo jajajajaja, honestamente me toco investigar un poco acerca de ese tipo de fenómenos naturales para traerlo a la historia de manera casi similar ya que aquí no existe Articuno XD! La cueva de hielo de Ningwu en la vida real me sirve de testigo en la vida real XD. Imagino que haran algunas conjeturas con todo lo revelado, pero como dicen, ya el clímax se acerca. Me disculpo un poco por la tardanza, quise descansar un rato XD! Ahora estoy recargado de energia y pues ahora me toca el fic de Nombre largo y también pienso editar los capítulos que siento que El Reto Máximo necesitaba, a finales del mes digamos que retomare la historia. Ahora bueno, a responder Reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Lo siento XD! Los capitulos de Deseos por lo general son cortos, los largos son en las dos historias principales XD! De hecho AJ sale en la Liga de Kanto, es el entrenador de Sandshrew XD! Se que los reviews han estado cortos pero tambien he visto las views y han sido buenas jajajajaja. Claro siempre agrada ver Reviews! XD! Si no, no existiria esta seccion. Te agradezco mucho el apoyo a la historia y espero este capitulo te haya gustado!**

 **Guest: En efecto XD! Sabe como dominar al hombre, creo que todos hemos pasado algo similar mas de alguna vez XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Yup! Siempre he creido que las amistades son mas valiosas que el dinero. La pareja es empalagosa asi que es facil crear ambiente XD! Yup ya solte la sopa aqui tambien, creo que he roto mi record XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Y con esto me despido gente, espero leer reviews y siempre agradeciendo su apoyo! Gracias! Ya-Ha!**


	25. XXIV Cadenas de Hielo

Capitulo 24: Cadenas de Hielo.

¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! Creo que esa palabra no ajusta para este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón en estos momentos. Nunca pensé que podría encontrar este bello sentir en otra persona que no fuese yo, algo nuevo que aprendí de mi persona amada. Luego de esa aventura que vivimos los dos en Islas Espuma, mi corazón palpitaba con toda la vida que alguna vez creí perdida. La semana había sido completamente ocupada para ambos, en el caso de mi azabache querido, luego de haber comunicado las noticias a Brandon se dispusieron a trabajar rápido en la planeación para abrir una mina en el sector. AJ al final perdió la apuesta pero fue para bien, ya que gracias a las influencias del señor Regi, la posada seria un lugar de renta para los trabajadores que llegaran a comenzar con las operaciones de la mina, verle la cara de felicidad al amigo de mi amado fue bastante grato. Al parecer Ash tenía esa facilidad de dibujar sonrisas a los demás a través de sus acciones, amaba eso de su persona con todo mi corazón. Tal vez lo único malo de la situación es que debido a las constantes reuniones en la oficina del señor Regi, llegaba muy tarde y hasta completamente exhausto, aunque a pesar de ello una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación siempre se le dibujaba en su rostro antes de dormir, yo solamente me sentía atraída a sus labios con ese gesto.

El día de hoy Ash llegaría temprano a casa ya que al parecer Brandon tenía viaje ese fin de semana a la región Sinnoh para terminar de ajustar unos negocios que van concorde al proyecto de Islas Espuma. Ash me comento que primero iría al apartamento para poder cambiarse, tenia ánimos de salir conmigo y yo más que encantada en aceptar la propuesta de mi novio. Poco a poco, nuestra vida se ha ido entrelazando tal como nuestros sentimientos lo hicieron desde el primero día, me era imposible ahora imaginar una vida sin él. He pensado mucho sobre la situación de mi vida actual y sobre el evento de la semana pasada con respecto a mi padre y a Khristophe. A lo mejor gracias a las acciones de Ash, ellos desistieron en ir a buscarme o al menos nunca me encontraron ya que mi amado era el encargado de traerme todos los días. ¿Era justo seguir escapando? Ash estaba enfrentando su pasado, su dolor y su tristeza en este momento no solamente por su bien sino también por los demás. ¿Le tengo miedo a mi familia? Realmente no, solamente que a pesar de todo, se que el esfuerzo de mi padre durante estos años ha sido extenuante para mantener nuestro negocio a flote. ¿Acaso seré muy egoísta? Por primera vez creo que es hora de ser sincera conmigo misma, estoy siendo egoísta porque prefiero el amor de la persona que cambio la perspectiva de mi vida.

-Dawn, por favor necesito que me comuniques a este número por favor.-

-A la orden Serena.- Mi decisión estaba hecha, a través del comunicador le di la pauta a mi amiga que me comunicara por teléfono con mi padre. Era hora ya de enfrentarlo.

Tengo un asunto pendiente aun con cierta persona, alguien que me ha estado ocultando muchos detalles durante estos años. ¿Cuál será su razón? Tendré que descubrirlo esta tarde ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Llegar a mi antiguo lugar de trabajo tan pronto realmente no era lo que tenia planificado pero dada las circunstancias tenía que descubrir esa nueva relación que descubrí gracias a la boca floja de AJ. Brock y Tracey me vieron con mucha alegría y empezaron a saludarme, por suerte no era hora fuerte y estaban desocupados, me interesaba más alguien si soy sincero en esos momentos.

-¡Ash! ¡No esperaba verte hoy hermano!- Creo que ver la expresión de mis amigos cambiar debido a mi gesto serio no fue la mejor reacción que pude obtener. Honestamente muchas cosas iban a depender de lo que encontrara en las palabras de su padre.

-¿Se encuentra Flint?- Brock al escucharme noto la seriedad del asunto pero antes que me respondiera vi como esa persona a quien buscaba de inmediato salió para recibirme.

-Qué bueno que llegas Ash, te estaba esperando. Brock y Tracey, cierren el negocio, esto ira para largo.- Nuestras caras eran de asombro, en lo que llevamos de trabajar con Flint jamás había cerrado temprano la estación. Era obvio que sabia cual era mi intención en ese momento así que decidí a acompañarlo dentro de la estación de servicio para poner un punto y final a este suspenso.

Tracey fue despachado a su casa mientras Brock se quedo para acompañarnos, por lo que note él también se encontraba interesado o al menos sabia la misma cantidad de información que yo. Flint parecía buscar algo en su caja fuerte cosa que se nos hizo raro a ambos ya que esa caja fuerte nadie podía abrirla, ni en caso de emergencias. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Nos recomendó que tomáramos asiento cosa que accedimos y note que era lo que contenía el interior de esa caja de seguridad. Un sobre, una botella de ron añejada y un tape de video.

-Viajaste a Islas Espuma al parecer, tu padre realmente debió de haberse dedicado a adivino ya que le quedaba mejor esa profesión.- Escucharlo hablar de mi padre fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia.

-¡Flint! ¡Quiero que vayamos al grano! ¡Porque rayos usted sabia del proyecto RB96! ¡Como conoce a mi padre! ¡¿Qué es lo que me ha estado ocultando durante estos años!?- En ese momento Brock me tomo del hombro tratando de detener mi ataque de ansiedad ante la nueva información.

-Antes de responder tus preguntas muchachito, los verdaderos hombres discutimos las verdades con algo de alcohol. Creo que estoy hablando con dos hombres hechos y derechos antes que con un par de adolescentes que no pueden ni limpiarse el trasero.- Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese lado tan salvaje del padre de Brock, tanta fue mi impresión que simplemente me senté.

-¿Qué es todo lo que nos quieres decir papá?-

-La verdad hijo, lo que realmente ocurrió hace ya más de 18 años, la razón de mi exilio con mi familia y sobre todo, la muerte de un buen amigo.- Realmente todo estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso sabia más de lo que aparentaba? Realmente necesitaba ese trago y sin pensarlo me serví un vaso para tomar.

-Dígame lo que sabe por favor.-

-¿Estás dispuesto a revivir viejas heridas? ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar los deseos de los que ya no están con nosotros?-

-Hace mucho tiempo llevo esos deseos en mi espalda, si he llegado hasta que sería estúpido de mi parte retroceder.- Vi la sonrisa del padre de Brock y la confusión del mismo. Creo que le debo una plática a mi amigo luego de esta confrontación.

-De acuerdo muchacho, sírveme un trago a mi también y espero que tu también puedas soportar Brock.- Lo que venía a continuación será realmente fuerte.

Unas horas después del trabajo, me tocaba enfrentar a mi destino. El hotel más caro de la ciudad como era de esperarse de mi padre seria nuestro lugar de encuentro, ese iba a ser el lugar donde confrontaría a mi padre de una vez por todas y terminar esto por mí misma. Si algo hemos aprendido Ash y yo entre nuestros problemas y aciertos en esta vida es que debemos de confrontar los problemas y no huir de ellos ya que aunque lo hagamos estos jamás desaparecerán y yo había llegado a enfrentarme a mi vida pasada. A la par del lobby se encontraba el bar del mismo y es ahí donde mi padre me esperaba, es vez frente a frente sin ninguna alma que nos interrumpa tal como se lo pedí. Según lo que escuche, se encontraba reunido con Khristophe cuando hable por teléfono y este aunque pidió estar presente durante toda la conversación mi padre supo respetar mis deseos, eso de alguna manera me daba un ápice de esperanza.

-Te estaba esperando.- Una fría recepción, tal como la vida que he vivido hasta llegar a este lugar maravilloso.

-Imagino que si padre.-

-¿Quieres un trago?- Era la primera vez en mi vida que mi padre me ofrecía alcohol, realmente debe de estar con los nervios de punta con toda esta situación.

-¿Por qué el repentino ofrecimiento?-

-Porque en este momento no voy a hablar con mi hija nada más, voy a conversar con la empresaria que vi crecer, Serena Yvonne.- Esto era una sorpresa, creo que lo que sucedió la semana pasada fue un golpe bajo para su ego y creo que desea que estemos en el mismo nivel.

-De acuerdo señor Lysandre, hablaremos como usted lo desee.-

-Creo que conozco su tema de conversación señorita, pero el tema que tengo pensado en conversar con usted es de mayor importancia.-

-¿Un tema más importante? Hace una semana casi me lleva a la fuerza para cumplir su capricho. ¿Qué más importante puede haber que eso?-

-El futuro del negocio familiar. ¿En tu tiempo en Kanto, has escuchado hablar del famoso proyecto RB96?- No podía creerlo, mi padre conocía acerca de ese proyecto. ¿Por qué?

-No lo conozco.- Tenía que jugar a la inocente, algo malo presentía. Desde que AJ nos menciono que ese sujeto de Silph Co. y Khristophe estaban envueltos en todo este embrollo tenía que jugármela de manera cautelosa.

-Es un proyecto que anhelo poseer Serena. Es mi más grande ambición y al mismo tiempo es que la llave para salir de nuestros problemas financieros. Estoy negociando con Silph Co. para llevar a cabo un contrato para trabajar en esta región. Necesito tu ayuda y la de mi nuero para que esto se lleve a cabo, eres la más indicada para llevar las riendas de este anhelo.- De repente, vienes y me dices que este es un proyecto que has puesto alma y corazón en el cual he sido testigo que las lagrimas de mi amado se han vertido incluyendo la sangre de aquella persona que él quiso con todo su corazón. Si antes de conocer a Ash me hubieses hecho esa propuesta con gusto la hubiese aceptado, pero…..ahora todo es diferente. El sueño de la persona que amo yace ahí y yo quiero también ser cómplice para que realice su cometido. Mi corazón me da esa sensación de que esa persona que quieres para mí como esposo te ha estado corrompiendo toda una vida.

-No me interesa trabajar con usted.-

-¡¿Por qué!? ¡Este sería un gran ascenso en tu carrera! ¡Te convertirías en la dirigente del proyecto más codiciado de las últimas décadas! ¡Trabajaríamos codo a codo con la empresa multinacional más grande del mundo!-

-Simple, usted no conoce el impacto de ese proyecto y lo que conlleva. Usted no sabe los sacrificios que se han hecho para ese mismo se pueda cumplir.- En ese momento obtuve la reacción menos esperada de todas, la ira de mi padre.

-¡CLARO QUE SE QUE SACRIFICIOS ESE PROYECTO TIENE! ¡ERES TU LA QUE NO CONOCES NADA!-

-Nunca me dijo nada acerca de ello, incluso hoy cree que soy una chiquilla donde ya a leguas se puede apreciar que ya crecí. ¡A mí no me importa ni la posición ni nada de eso que me ofrece! ¡A mí lo que me interesa es hacer feliz a las personas que más lo necesitan! ¡Tal como Ash lo ha hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo que he sido infeliz!-

-¡Otra vez ese sujeto! ¡Porque no aceptas de una buena vez que ese tipejo te está viendo la cara y quiere acercarse a ti por nuestro dinero! ¡Granujas de ese tipo existen en todo el mundo y tu eres la tonta que se ha dejado atrapar en las redes de ese canalla!-

-¿¡QUE RAYOS SABES TU DE SU VIDA Y DE SU PERSONA!? ¡¿Por qué juzgas a las personas sin siquiera saber de quién hablas!?

-¡Es un pobre diablo que te está engañando! ¡Nosotros le debemos nuestra vida a la familia Amethyst! ¡Como osas decir que has sido infeliz durante todo este tiempo cuando estuviste siempre rodeada de lujos y comodidades!-

-¡Se ve que no me conoces entonces! ¡Todo ese tiempo te la pasabas encerrado en tu habitación trabajando día tras día sin parar!-

-¡Era por el bien tuyo y de tu madre! ¡Y también por…..!- En ese momento vi como se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué ocultaba?

-¿¡Porque no me dices las cosas como son!?-

-¡Tu no entenderías jamás! ¡Ese sujeto te ha envenenado contra tu propia sangre! ¡Debería de acabar con la vida de ese tipo que se interpone en nuestra felicidad!- Ya no soportaba mas, me puede insultar a mi o a quien sea menos a Ash. Me levante para pegarle una cachetada a mi propio padre pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo una mano me detuvo a tiempo. Cuando mi padre y yo volteamos a ver, observamos que era la persona que menos esperábamos encontrar aquí.

-No es bueno pelear con tu familia Serena, y menos por mi causa.- ¡Ash! ¿¡Que hace aquí!?

-¡Tú qué haces aquí! ¡Esto es una cita privada que nos concierne a mi hija y a mí nada más!- Estaba estupefacta….vi la cara de tristeza que llevaba en su rostro. ¿Por qué se encontraba triste? ¿Por qué me había detenido? Afuera pude ver como Brock lo acompañaba.

-Vengo a hablar con usted de algo que nos concierne a nosotros dos.-

-¡Tú qué rayos tienes que ver conmigo! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es robarme a mi hija! ¡Estas robando por lo que he luchado toda una vida!- Mi padre en ese momento se puso de pie y golpeo a Ash en el rostro con su puño. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Que es lo que le hacía a mi amado! Tenía miedo que esto se volviese una trifulca conociendo el temperamento de Ash…pero…..no vi ni ira ni enojo en su rostro y ni siquiera en el de Brock. Era….pena….lo que albergaban en sus caras.

-Tiene toda la razón, he venido aquí a robarle a su hija y todo por lo cual usted ha luchado. Soy un vil canalla como usted mismo lo ha pronunciado. Serena tiene razón de no entenderlo ya que nunca podría comprender la pena que su corazón a albergado durante dieciocho años, solo una persona con el mismo dolor podría comprender la frustración que usted siente.- ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Me sentía completamente perdida en la conversación de mi amado. El gesto de mi padre enfurecía con cada palabra que Ash soltaba de su boca.

-¡Que sabes tú!-

-¡SE MAS QUE USTED! ¡YO COMPRENDO EL DOLOR DE SU VIDA MAS QUE CUALQUIERA, EL DOLOR QUE ESAS CADENAS DE HIELO LO HAN ATADO DURANTE DIECIOCHO AÑOS! ¡COMPRENDO EL MALDITO DOLOR DE HABER PERDIDO A RED KETCHUM!- En ese momento vi como el gesto de mi padre cambio radicalmente y yo también quede estupefacta ante lo que Ash pronuncio.

-¿Cómo….conoces….a….Red…..? ¿Acaso?...- Mi padre en ese momento se encontraba congelado ante tal declaración, toda su furia desapareció de repente.

-El proyecto RB96 era una alianza que usted hizo con mi padre hace dieciocho años. Conozco todos los detalles, la mano derecha de mi padre fue quien me conto todo.- Mi padre en ese momento se desmorono, una catarata de lagrimas le salía de cada ojo como si de un sentimiento que ha arrastrado y que he ignorado se liberaba de su ser.

-¿Ash…Ketchum? ¿Eres tu…..el hijo de…..?-

-Soy el hijo de Red, su mejor amigo, quien dio su vida por la suya en ese accidente.-

-No puede ser…..tú…..-

-Si alguien conoce mejor el dolor de esa pérdida fuimos mi madre y yo. Se de buena fuente lo cercanos que ustedes dos eran como si se tratasen de hermanos del cual usted se ha culpado durante todo este tiempo como el máximo responsable de ello.- No podía ser…..esto acaso era una mala broma del destino….

-Yo no…-

-Imagino que usted nunca nos visito por el dolor y la vergüenza que sintió de haberse sentido responsable de arrebatarnos nuestro pilar principal. Es por eso que usted nunca se digno a ni siquiera contactarnos de ninguna manera. Se sintió como un cobarde que nunca brindo su rostro para aceptar la responsabilidad que lo encadeno a sus frustraciones y a todas sus deudas en consecuencia por la pérdida de ese negocio. Es por eso que usted tiene esa ambición, ya que al igual que yo desea con toda su alma concretar lo que mi padre y usted tenían planeado.- El rostro de mi padre era un mar de tristeza, las palabras de Ash caían en su ser como si de una avalancha se tratara.

-Yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera de verte a la cara….-

-Si estoy aquí es para que confrontemos esa parte de nuestro pasado. Me interesa saber su versión de los hechos. Quiero saber quién era mi padre desde las palabras a quien él consideraba su hermano. ¡QUIERO SABER DE SUS PALABRAS QUE SUCEDIÓ MALDITA SEA!- La paciencia de mi amado era corta, pero demostraba en esos momentos que no le tenía mala voluntad a mi padre, pero odiaba verle en ese estado de frustración que yo ignore durante mucho tiempo por estar concentrada en cosas sin importancia.

-De acuerdo…..escucharas mis palabras entonces.- Yo….me sentía mal con todo esto. ¿Acaso con todo este caos….mi vida con Ash acabaría por un accidente del pasado que mi familia arrastra como una cicatriz que aun sigue sangrando? Mis ganas de llorar y salir corriendo eran grandes, no soportaba el dolor en mi pecho. ¿Acaso mi familia era la responsable de la perdida más grande en la vida de Ash? Antes de seguir pensando negativamente…sentí esa mano cálida que siempre me ha apoyado en estos momentos de crisis.

-También tienes que escuchar esas palabras. Prometimos que cualquier problema o situación lo enfrentaríamos juntos.- Esas palabras me devolvieron la vida que creí que se perdía, me daba miedo saber la verdad pero al lado del amor de mi vida, sabría que podría soportar cualquier dolor.

" **Un ser humano puede ser prisionero de su propio corazón si el dolor y la angustia predomina en su vida. La historia que conecta a dos familias y a dos corazones estaba a punto de revelarse. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Bueno señores, esta era la interseccion que conectaba la vida de los dos protagonistas. La muerte del padre de Ash fue realmente en Kalos, nunca lo mencione en la historia para poder llegar a este punto. El climax se acerca ya que sin mucho ruido Flint era el que conocia toda la historia pero por ciertos motivos no podia hacer nada hasta que cierto evento ocurriera. Tranquilos, todo eso lo revelare en el siguiente capitulo. Poco a poco llegamos al final, espero les este gustando y gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Creeme, tuve que imaginarmela de esa manera XD! AJ se quedo sin Kalosiana bella XD! Pues digamos que en este capitulo la bomba exploto. El cruce de ambas vidas entre ambos amantes tenia ese punto de infleccion. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Se hace lo que se puede, me gusta mantener los paralelismos con el lore de pokemon en los AU, digamos que son un reto a la hora de escribir jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Yup en efecto, los malos malosos se juntan siempre XD! Poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia, sera de paro cardiaco jajajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido! Ya-Ha!**


	26. XXV La puerta que quedo cerrada

Capitulo 25: La puerta que quedo cerrada…..

" _Red Ketchum, ese era el nombre de ese sujeto que llego a mi vida para arruinarla por completo, al menos esa fue mi primera impresión sobre el sujeto. ¿Cuándo lo conocí? En nuestros días de juventud, cuando nuestros sueños colisionaban entre sí. Lo odiaba porque representaba lo que yo nunca fui, una persona jovial, dinámica y divertida. ¿En cambio que era yo? Un simple niño rico amargado de la vida con una enorme carga encima desde temprana edad. Yo fui recién transferido a Kanto para poder estudiar unos años ya que las técnicas de esta región en minería siempre fueron muy famosas alrededor del mundo, por lo tanto mi meta era adoptar todo para hacer crecer la herencia de mi familia, pero él siempre estaba deteniendo mis sueños. Nuestro negocio familiar ha sido heredado y administrado de generación en generación, desde pequeño esa responsabilidad se me fue encomendada y por lo tanto esa era la única razón de ser de mi existencia…..hasta que Red Ketchum cambio eso."_

Escuchar a mi padre hablar así de otra persona era una primera vez que nunca creí ver. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre se le ha visto como una persona implacable y hasta fría. ¿Existía esa faceta en él? Todo esto era raro y lo más extraño aun era ver a Ash con esa cara de seriedad que no denotaba ninguna emoción, solamente se encontraba atento a cada palabra que mi padre soltaba. Tengo miedo de que todo esto nos vaya afectar, ya sufrí la pérdida de su vida en la mía una vez y no quería experimentarlo, porque a cambio de la última vez, esta podría ser la definitiva.

 _"_ _A pesar de que siempre lo rechace e incluso lo humille cada vez que se acerco a mí, el nunca desistió en hacer amistad conmigo. Tal vez el podía observar la soledad en mis ojos, hasta hoy no se cual fue el motivo de su insistencia. Al final ni mi fría coraza pudo aguantar ante el calor que irradiaba su persona, poco a poco fui abriendo mi corazón hacia ese chico que llegue a odiar hasta que al final se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice de travesuras y mi confidente más personal. Cada año que pasaba, nuestro lazo se afianzaba al punto de que nuestros sueños por primera vez se encontraron en el camino de la vida. El proyecto RB96"_

Además de la nostalgia que esas palabras contenían, existía ese tenue toque de tristeza al recordar todo ello. Escuchar a esa persona que solo con verlo se podía observar un aura de realeza incluso me hacía pensar que a veces las personas solo son corazas que se ven por fuera mientras que por dentro son algo completamente distinto. El rostro de preocupación de Serena era evidente y no la culpaba, este tipo de cosas era delicado y ni siquiera yo sabía cómo reaccionar al saber todo de la boca de su padre. Flint tenia la última palabra para corroborar todo, nunca se me paso por la mente que él era el encargado principal de los negocios de mi padre, su fiel mano derecha y el padre de AJ era su contador. Realmente estos eventos me hacen pensar que el mundo es muy pequeño.

-¿Cómo fue que usted y mi padre empezaron con ese proyecto?-

-Tu padre recién comenzaba su carrera en Silph Corp., ese fue su destino al graduarse de la universidad. En mi caso personal, yo tuve que regresar a Kalos para colocarme en frente del negocio familiar pero nunca perdí el contacto con tu padre. Unos meses después del nacimiento de Serena, el vino a la región con esa enorme propuesta, ese remoto y fantástico lugar que debes de haber ya descubierto. Tanto mi compañía como Silph Co. tenían entre manos un ambicioso y lucrativo plan con las minas de Islas Espuma.-

-¿Cómo fue que adquiriste tantas deudas padre?- Escuche como Serena se pronuncio, al parecer había salido del shock emocional por unos momentos y se unía a la conversación mientras los dos morenos solamente escuchaban.

-En esos años, una crisis financiera azoto a todas las regiones, Kalos no fue la excepción. Para sobrevivir, tuvimos que llegar a diversos convenios con los bancos locales, ellos iban a financiar el proyecto que tenia junto a Red. El dinero ya estaba en nuestras cuentas y todo estaba ya en viento en popa para comenzar nuestro trabajo. Todo estaba presupuestado para ser un éxito, esas deudas iban a ser mínimas comparadas con las ganancias que íbamos a producir. Debo de admitir que mis razones siempre fueron egoístas….-

-¿Por qué egoístas?-

-Simple Ash, mi razón de realizar ese enorme esfuerzo era para el bienestar mío y el de mi familia. Red lo hacía por todas esas islas que nunca se recuperaron de esa crisis económica, lo hacía para crear nuevos empleos y ayudar a toda su región, a su natal Kanto.- Serena en ese momento acariciaba mi mano, observe sus ojos y parecía que quería derramar lágrimas. ¿Se sentirá culpable? No lo sé, pero fuese lo que fuese tenía que salir de todas las dudas que he tenido durante una vida.

-Ese accidente. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Ver su expresión de tristeza cuando hice la pregunta fue un golpe duro para su psiquis, aunque yo también siento un dolor descomunal tenía que confrontarlo, tenía que saber la verdad de las cosas. Observe como empezó a suspirar y me vio directamente a los ojos, iba a obtener mi respuesta.

 _"_ _Hace dieciocho años, tu padre y yo estuvimos a punto de firmar el negocio de nuestras vidas. Todo estaba listo para comenzar con nuestro anhelo de crear una asociación la cual traería bendiciones a muchas vidas no solamente alrededor de nosotros sino también a las personas olvidadas por el frio e inmisericorde padre tiempo. Veníamos de una reunión de Ciudad Snowbelle ya que al ser la ciudad congelada de la región Kalos, obtuvimos la asesoría necesaria para comenzar con la excavación. Nuestro regreso a Ciudad Lumiose seria al mismo tiempo nuestra despedida eterna sin que yo lo supiera."_

=============18 años atrás============

Una pequeña tormenta de nieve azotaba Ciudad Snowbelle y todos los caminos que llevaban a la fría ciudad. La gélida noche no era obstáculo para dos almas ardientes en búsqueda de sus sueños y esperanzas. Los esfuerzos de los dos hombres habían dado sus primeros frutos y eso tenía en suma alegría a ambos varones los cuales primero tenían que hacer escala en Ciudad Santalune para pasar la noche para la mañana siguiente tomar un vuelo hacia Ciudad Verde en Kanto. La persona que tenía que hacer vuelo era Red Ketchum el cual conducía el auto el cual ellos usaban para llegar a su destino.

-¿De veras teníamos que conducir? Podría haber llamado a mi chofer personal para que nos condujera a Ciudad Santalune Red.-

-¿Le harías eso a tu empleado? ¡Su mujer está dando a luz esta noche! Tienes que tener más consideración.-

-¿Cómo rayos supiste?-

-Mala costumbre mía. Yo le di la noche libre.-

-¿Por qué no me sorprendes?-

-¿Porque somos mejores amigos no es así?- Una sonrisa se le formaba a aquel hombre que parecía ser implacable ante la vista de cualquiera. Solo la persona a la par suya tenía esa capacidad de hacerlo olvidar de sus responsabilidades.

-Aun no puedo creer que ese gruñón de Wulfric aceptara ese convenio.-

-Sorprendido estoy yo que ustedes dos no hicieron una competencia quien tenía el ceño más fruncido Lysandre.-

-¡Oye! También puedo ser relajado si me lo propongo.-

-Técnicamente tengo que obligarte a serlo. ¿Un poco de soltura en tu vida no hace daño no lo crees? Mira que gracias a mi ayuda te conseguiste una bella esposa y ahora tienes una linda niña.- Red como era costumbre molestaba al hombre de cabello naranja el cual se sonrojaba y perdía la cordura.

-¿Tienes que siempre recordármelo?-

-¿Quién lo haría si no fuese así?- La tormenta de nieve era leve y se podía conducir entre ella. La carretera estaba vacía y eso permitía que ambos se dieran ese lujo de bromear entre ambos.

-Cuéntame de tu hijo Red. Honestamente me sorprendiste cuando decidiste sentar cabeza. Nunca pensé que un nómada como tú podría tener familia.- Red era conocido por ser un viajero frecuente, había visitado cuanta región existía en el mundo, estudiando y haciéndose de miles de amigos en cada viaje.

-Pues solamente la mujer más hermosa del mundo me hizo querer tener familia. Me enamore como un idiota, al verla e hice mil proezas para enamorarla, fue difícil si te soy sincero.-

-¿Tu? ¿Un romántico? Ahora lo he visto todo.-

-¡No te burles! Que apuesto todo lo que quieras que te paso lo mismo. Mi hijo se encuentra sano y fuerte cada día que crece. Nunca pensé que ser padre me quedaría tan bien, pero el verlo crecer me hace feliz y anhelo viéndolo convertido en un gran hombre.-

-Entiendo lo que sientes, ver a mi hija crecer también me llena de alegría, cada día se convierte en una hermosa dama y la quiero ver también hecha una gran persona que ayude a los demás como tú lo haces. Ahora tengo una motivación más fuerte que mi simple bienestar, Serena y Grace son mis motivos para salir adelante.-

-¿Pues a lo mejor somos consuegros cuando se conozcan no lo crees?-

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Jamás entregaría a mi princesa a tu pequeño bribón!-

-¡Te apuesto lo que quieras que te la arrebataría!- Ambos hombres empezaron a reír a carcajadas ante la alegría que albergaban. El gesto de Lysandre empezó a cambiar poco a poco a uno más solemne.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti Red, creo que no hubiese logrado tener una maravillosa familia como la que tengo. Tú me hiciste cambiar mucho la perspectiva de mi mundo y siempre te estaré agradecido por ello.-

-Ya lo traías dentro, solamente te di un empujón para que sacaras tu verdadero ser. También he aprendido mucho de ti. El hecho de que estemos a unos pasos de cumplir nuestra meta es el testamento de nuestra amistad Lysandre.-

-¿Seremos amigos para siempre?-

-¡Desde cuando te volviste tan cursi! ¡Uchale! Eso ni se pregunta.- La sonrisa de su amigo era verdadera, su amistad era tan fuerte como cualquier mineral de este mundo.

La tormenta poco a poco asediaba un poco más fuerte, un auto de repente apareció en su retrovisor. Al parecer ese auto llevaba prisa ya que los había alcanzado demasiado rápido incluso a pesar de estar en una pendiente cerca de un acantilado. Red en ese momento opto por darle el paso para evitar cualquier accidente pero el auto no lo pasaba sino mas bien se colocaba tras de ellos.

-Lysandre, esto me trae mala espina.-

-¿De qué hablas Red? Solo dale el paso.-

-Eso he estado haciendo y el tipo ni siquiera presta atención, creo que nos sigue.- Como si de un adivino se tratase, el auto empezó a golpearlos violentamente.

-¡Que le pasa a ese sujeto!- El vidrio de la parte trasera del auto se había roto, una bala era la responsable de perforarla. Eso alarmo a ambos varones los cuales trataron de cubrirse de los vidrios.

-¡Sujétate bien! ¡Este será un viaje muy feo!- Como pudo, Red empezó a acelerar para perder a la persona que los perseguía. El camino era letal ya que la carretera estaba congelada y el suelo estaba muy liso. Varios sonidos de bala provenían del auto el cual cada vez que se acercaba los intentaba lo cual perforaba varias secciones del auto. Red había perdido el control del auto y decidió jugársela al pasar el acantilado. Observo como un pequeño bosque estaba en medio del camino y decidió adentrarse para perder a ese auto. Al final, ellos no siguieron siendo perseguidos pero terminaron chocando contra uno de los arboles quedando varados en el bosque quedando ambos inconscientes.

" _La noche había pasado, yo estuve inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo. Mi sorpresa fue que al levantarme, vi como mi amigo me cargaba prácticamente arrastrándome hacia Ciudad Santalune. Cuando quise incorporarme un dolor me invadió la cual provenía de mi pierna derecha la cual estaba rota. El frio de la mañana era bastante incluso con los rayos del sol dándonos piedad en el calor de sus rayos de luz."_

-Red…..perdóname….-

-No hables…..eso te puede cansar mas….- Observe como su esfuerzo era sobrehumano. Caminaba poco a poco pero su paso era seguro y constante, tal como siempre lo ha sido en su vida.

-¿Por qué no te salvas tu? Eres el más importante entre nosotros dos para que el proyecto salga a flote.-

-¿Crees que soy así de débil para dejar a un amigo? Ni loco, tú aguanta bello durmiente que pronto llegaremos por asistencia. Tu familia te espera, sería descortés de mi parte hacer que llegaras tarde por mi culpa. Te prometo que llegaras a ellos, dalo por hecho.

-¿Por qué es tu culpa?-

-Solo hablo tonterías amigo. Cállate y sigue durmiendo, pronto llegaremos. Yo se que harás el bien al final.- Sus palabras me llenaron de confianza, sabia de su fortaleza y ciegamente deposite mi confianza en sus hombros.

 _"_ _Caí inconsciente nuevamente ante la tranquilidad que su boca me transmitía. Cuando desperté de mi sueño, pude observar que me encontraba en un cuarto blanco. ¡Mi alegría fue inmensa al ver que lo había logrado! Quise levantarme pero por desgracia mi pierna aun dolía y no podía colocarme en pie aunque ya estuviese enyesado. Una de las enfermeras llego al sitio donde me encontraba, lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por mi hermano el cual había cumplido su promesa. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo habíamos logrado. La mirada lúgubre de la enfermera derrumbo mi mundo, ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirme que era lo que sucedía. Como pude tome las muletas que ella traía en manos y desesperado fui recorriendo los pasillos del hospital al paso patético que llevaba. Cuando los doctores vieron mi estado de desesperación intentaron detenerme pero sin éxito ya que en esos momentos mi violencia era sinónimo de la negación de lo que el rostro de esa enfermera mi quiso dar a entender. Al final, uno de los doctores decidió contarme la verdad de la manera más directa que pudo haberlo hecho. A penas hace unos minutos habíamos llegado al hospital, Red pidió urgentemente que me trataran a mí primero mientras iba a descansar en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera la cual estaba vacía. Lo vi ahí, inconsciente con una sonrisa de victoria al haber cumplido su promesa en su rostro pero…su piel estaba pálida. Nadie detecto el sufrimiento que ese gran hombre padeció por mi culpa, una bala impacto en su torso cuando huíamos, la pérdida de sangre lo había matado. Corrí como un loco para despertarlo aunque me pierna me hacia gemir de dolor, gritándole lo idiota que era por haber cometido esa estupidez. Grite, lo agite, le pedí, le rogué, anhele, que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, no soporte el dolor y caí nuevamente inconsciente. Esa mañana fría de invierno en Kalos, perdí a mi amigo, perdí gran parte de mi felicidad y sobretodo caí en la desesperación que vivo hoy en día."_

==========Presente=========

Ese hombre que había compartido tanto con mi padre, estaba derramando lágrimas como nunca había visto hacer en mi vida. Su dolor era intenso, tanto como hacer palidecer al mío. Serena también lloraba amargamente al conocer esa historia, imagino que tantos sentimientos deben de estar saliendo en su pecho al punto que fue a abrazar a su padre el cual parecía no tener consuelo al revivir esa historia. Según Flint, la razón por la cual se exilio fue también por el hecho de que su familia también sufrió lo mismo, con la perdida de la madre de Brock. Mi amigo había llorado amargamente y por ende parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado. Ahora mismo solamente tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no estoy llorando? Creo que sabía mi respuesta inconscientemente. Muchas cosas tenían sentido hoy en día, el hecho de haberme heredado las islas bajo mi nombre era la prueba irrefutable en que yo podría llevar a cabo su sueño. Ese hombre que dio la vida por el padre de mi amada deposito su fe en mi pequeño ser creyendo fervientemente que el yo que soy ahora podría cargar con toda esa responsabilidad. He tomado mi decisión.

-Lysandre…..-

-Yo no puedo ni siquiera verte a la cara Ash. Yo soy culpable de…..-

-Le tengo que pedir una disculpa.- ¿Eh? Esa fue la reacción de todos en ese momento cuando mencione mi frase. El dolor me había cegado al conocer esa verdad, luego de ser testigo de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, muchas cosas tomaron sentido.

-¡¿Por qué me pides una disculpa?!-

-Sencillo Lysandre, hice mal en acusarlo sin fundamentos. Usted es la persona que más sufrió con todo esto.-

-¡Porque me dices eso! ¡Tú y tu madre quedaron sin la persona más importante en su vida a cambio de que yo esté vivo!-

-Puede que sea así, pero lo juzgue mal al decir que en ningún momento se contacto con nosotros. Usted conocía el nombre de mi madre pero no el mío. ¿Me equivoco?-

-Así es…..-

-Serena, cuando fuimos a tu apartamento te oculte algo. Quiero disculparme nuevamente contigo por eso.-

-¿De qué hablas Ash?-

-Vi la insignia que el auto de padre tenía, la cual misma tu me dijiste que era de tu familia. Esa insignia ya la había visto anteriormente, justamente en unos paquetes que recibía mi madre los cuales contenían dinero. Cuando mi padre falleció siempre tuvimos algunos problemas financieros, pero siempre una vez al mes llegaban y nos salvaban la vida. ¿Imagino que ese era usted no es así?- Si mirada lo delataba, sin hacer ruido, siempre nos ayudo en los momentos más críticos sin darse a conocer.

-Se que dejaron de llegar cuando empecé la secundaria. Imagino que eso fue cuando la situación de ustedes se torno más crítica.-

-Yo…..-

-Yo no tengo nada que reprocharle. Mi padre hizo lo que hizo porque le tenía gran cariño a usted, como si fuese su hermano.-

-¡Como puedes decirme eso!-

-Porque yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.- Esas palabras realmente lo impactaron, me quedo viendo al rostro con un rostro de incredulidad. No culpo a mi padre por lo que hizo, era peor que Serena haya perdido a su padre, de hecho, ese relato me hizo admirar más a Red Ketchum a quien orgullosamente puedo llamar papá. El hombre más intimidante de Kalos empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, como si se librara de un peso enorme de encima, algo que cargaba desde hace dos décadas aproximadamente. Su alma por fin había sido desencadenada.

-Escuche que Serena rechazo su oferta, yo quisiera tomarla a cambio.- ¡¿Eh?! Todos de nuevo me quedaron viendo con un rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir muchacho?-

-Serena no le conto nada por lo que veo. Yo soy el dueño de Islas Espuma y yo estoy trabajando en el proyecto RB96.-

-¡Imposible! ¡Khristophe me dijo!- Lo sabía, es ahí donde se originaba lo que podía intuir como una enorme cadena de mentiras de parte de ese sujeto.

-¡Es información falsa papá! Yo soy testigo de todo. ¡Ash está trabajando codo a codo con Brandon Regi!- Debo de admitir, mi hermosa dama me apoyaba con mucho ímpetu, eso me encantaba de ella.

-Yo necesito gente con experiencia y lo necesito a usted por ende. Es hora de abrir esa puerta que ha permanecido cerrada, y quiero que lo hagamos juntos.-

-Yo… ¡Claro que te apoyare! ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Considérame tu nuevo socio!- Verlo sonreír y que apretara mi mano fue una sorpresa, a lo mejor esa sonrisa hiberno durante todo este tiempo. Ver el rostro de mi amada reflejar también los sentimientos de su padre me llenaban de dicha al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco todo se resolvía, aunque aun había alguien a quien debía de confrontar. Según Flint, 5 años después de la desgracia de mi padre él quiso revivir ese proyecto con lo cual sufrió las mismas amenazas y por ende la muerte de la madre de Brock. Eso me indicaba que no había sido un accidente todo lo que le ocurrió a mi padre ni al señor Lysandre. Tengo una corazonada y Khristophe es quien debe de tener la respuesta.

" **El pasado puede que sea el origen de nuestro dolor pero al mismo tiempo es el punto de partida de lo que somos hoy en día. Ash conseguía un nuevo aliado en la búsqueda de la realización de su proyecto. Aun existían nubes negras en todos los eventos, nubes que no durarían mucho. Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Congelado tienen el pobre fic al ver pocos reviews XD! De hecho si soy sincero he andado poco inspirado en esta trama por eso decidi ir con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. No se preocupen que no pienso abandonar el fic cuando ya va a terminar XD! Pues como veran, los caminos muchas veces se conectan y es aqui donde se que es obra del destino(O de los caprichos del autor XD). Bueno espero les guste el capitulo OwO! Ahora a Responder Reviews! OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Pues sorpresa XD! De hecho esa idea la tengo desde el principio, por eso nunca mencione detalles de la muerte del padre de Ash. Ni modo tenia que llevarse el golpe de dolor. Pues como veras, todo al final salio bien y pues veremos las reacciones de este suceso en el proximo capitulo.**

 **HikaruRiv: Una jugarreta del autor diria yo XD LOL XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Espero leer sus reviews o sino me obligaran a sacar la escopeta XD! Gracias por su apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	27. XXVI En la guarida de la hiena

Capitulo 26: En la guarida de la hiena.

Ha sido una tarde llena de emociones e información tanto que me duele un poco la cabeza. Creo que la persona que se aferra en estos momentos a mi espalda es la que ha sido más afectada por toda la situación ya que ha estado callada desde que salimos del hotel. Decidimos volver al apartamento para tomar un respiro ambos, por suerte mañana era fin de semana por lo tanto podremos relajarnos un poco, nunca pensé que Brandon fuese tan flexible con los días de descanso, creo que el hecho de comentarle que recibiríamos apoyo desde Kalos lo emociono mucho…..de hecho era la primera vez que lo notaba tan emocionado en mi vida. Las manos de Serena en mi torso haciendo tacto suavemente me distraían de mis pensamientos acerca de lo recién ocurrido, esa sensación era la que más me encantaba y aunque me hubiese tocado enfrentarme a su padre su amor valía la pena incluso enfrentarse hasta el desastre mas caótico de esta vida, creo que hacía falta recordárselo el día de hoy.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento, ya la noche se adueño de los cielos de Kanto los cuales eran cubiertos por un manto de estrellas las cuales brillaban adornando nuestra vista. Mi amada chica aun seguía silenciosa mientras removía su casco y revelaba su bello cabello largo. La quede viendo a los ojos y ella como era usual en su tierno ser se sonrojaba ante mi vista y agachaba dulcemente la mirada.

-Has estado muy callada durante todo el camino Serena.- Cuando me dirigí hacia ella, su mirada se cruzo con la mía e intento soltar palabras pero sus sentimientos la detuvieron.

-Lo siento…..- Creo que tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas. Lentamente pose una de mis manos en su cadera y las deslice hasta sus piernas levantándola de golpe usando la otra en su espalda.

-¡Ash!- Su sonrojo tierno, su sorpresa inocente, sus ojos hermosos eran los que me motivaban a hacerla feliz.

-Entremos.- Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de oponerse ya que resguardo su rostro en mi pecho mientras la cargaba como la princesa que yo consideraba que era en mi vida. Estoy seguro que siente malos sentimientos por todo lo ocurrido, mi deber era devolverle su bella sonrisa a mi amada damisela.

Al entrar, lentamente la recosté sobre mi cama y empecé a besar su cuello estremeciendo su tersa piel y elevando su temperatura corporal. Mis manos danzaron en el lienzo de su cuerpo tan curiosas como la primera vez haciendo un reflejo perfecto de las suyas sobre mí. Mis labios no dudaron ni un momento en subir a los suyos como si con el aliento de nuestras bocas nos llamáramos con tanta necesidad por el otro. Anhelaba que los segundos se volviesen eternos mientras su fragancia invadía mi sentido del olfato desbordando en mi corazón una catarata de emociones y deseos que solo ella me puede brindar. Si de alguna forma puedo despejar esas nubes de dolor de su corazón y su alma lo haría sin dudar cada vez que ella perdiera esa sonrisa que me volvía loco a hermoso ser. Ella ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos aun mostrándome tristeza al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer poco a poco.

-Lo siento…yo lo siento Ash.- Mi corazonada era acertada, se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, su corazón tenía muchas emociones revueltas. Simplemente pude sonreírle y abrazarla con todo mi cariño.

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable de nada, eso paso cuando éramos niños.-

-Me siento culpable contigo y con mi padre…me siento mal e impotente por todo lo que ustedes dos pasaron. Yo no quiero verlos tristes a los dos…..- Su voz se cortaba mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban incluso chillando un poco. Suspire un poco al sentir como nuestro sufrimiento había llegado hasta ella y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Si tu padre soporto ese dolor por tanto tiempo, lo hizo para salvaguardar la memoria de mi padre y proteger a su familia. A veces no podemos entender el dolor de otro por mucho que seamos cercanos incluso al punto de que sea nuestra familia, por eso nosotros los seres humanos no somos perfectos Serena.- Ella me miraba atenta en ese momento, parecía que mis palabras llegaba y tocaban su corazón.

-Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que tanto tu padre como yo te amamos con todo nuestro ser y soportaríamos cualquier carga para hacerte feliz. Siento que es igual de testarudo que yo en ese sentido, al final tu eres nuestra felicidad Serena.- No pude seguir porque sus labios acariciaban los míos con tanta pasión y amor que me inundaba con ese alivio que ella empezó a sentir.

-Si te soy sincera…..tenía miedo. Jamás sentí tanto miedo de escuchar una verdad como la de hoy. No quería perderte, no quería que nos alejáramos, no quería verte fuera de mi vida de nuevo. No soportaría mi vida sin ti Ash, ya no tendría sentido vagar en este mundo si no estás a mi lado.- A veces Serena me podía dejar atónito con sus palabras tan profundas, es decir, impactaban fuerte en mi corazón.

-Ese es mi mismo sentimiento cada vez que te he sentido lejos. He comprendido que eres el pilar de mi felicidad y tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi lado. Gracias a ti aprendí a amar y a ser una mejor persona no solo por mi bien o el tuyo, sino por los que necesitan. Tú eres mi presente y deseo que seas mi futuro también, quiero amarte una eternidad y un día más, por eso no dudes de mis sentimientos por ti Serena ya que eres dueña de ellos desde aquel día que te vi en el frio asfalto de la ciudad.- Su gesto en ese momento cambio, ya no tenía aquella tristeza acumulada sino más bien una enorme sonrisa ahora adornaba su bello rostro del cual me enamore.

-Te amo…..- No nos pudimos contener y nuestras bocas soltaron al mismo tiempo esa frase que hacía que nuestros sentimientos danzaran al son de un vals mudo que solo nuestros sentidos podían percibir. No pude ocultar mi deseo y simplemente fuimos uno nuevamente esa noche de dudas que termino siendo otro testamento de nuestro amor.

=========A la mañana siguiente=======

A veces la gente puede ser demasiado inoportuna, en esta oportunidad le toco a Dawn la cual le recordaba a la jefa de mi corazón que habían quedado para hacer unas compras. Mi amada abogo por mí pero la negativa de la peli azul fue plena aduciendo que iban por "cosas de chicas". Quede solo en el apartamento tratando de descansar un poco acerca de todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de todo este enredo entre las vidas de todos mis conocidos? A veces la realidad supera la ficción y lo que pensé que solo podía encontrarme en novelas o películas me estaba pasando a mí. Según el testimonio del padre de Serena, alguien los seguía esa noche y agregando las amenazas que Flint recibió obligándolo a abandonar su familia me hacía pensar si acaso también todo esto estaba relacionado con Anabel. Ahora que tengo la mente y el corazón más despejado podía pensar claramente. Ahora mi pregunta era simple y consistía en cómo hacer para resolver todo este embrollo. Desde que comencé el proyecto he tenido una corazonada de que algo o mejor dicho alguien puede evitar el desarrollo del mismo. Tengo la certeza que esa persona estaba en Silph y tenía mis sospechas de quien podría ser. Si soy sincero, no soy bueno para pensar en ese tipo de cosas pero soy una persona que confronta sus problemas y Silph era mi siguiente meta….aunque claro seria hasta el lunes.

Abrí el cajón de mis camisas y recordé lo que compre hace mucho tiempo para mi amada el cual era un listón azul que me encontré de repente en un escaparate y mi primer impulso fue comprarlo debido a mi curiosidad en cómo se vería el amor de mi vida con el puesto. Quería regalarle esto cuando le preguntara que fuese mi novia pero por todo lo sucedido con Khristophe y Dawn pues se complico. Al verlo esa sensación que vino hacia mí cuando lo vi fue la que me invadió el pecho y definitivamente seria el día de hoy que le haría ese regalo. Antes de poder pensar en algo mas note como mi teléfono sonaba, cuando vi la pantalla pude notar un nombre que tenia años de no leer….hasta parecía imposible pero debía de contestar.

- **¡Paul! -** Mi adorado némesis de la escuela, como su hermano bien dijo, nuestra historia contenía muchas disputas y regaños en la clínica de su hermano.

- **Tiempo sin escucharte Ash. Tu tono de voz es diferente al de la última vez también.-** Aunque fue por teléfono, Paul fue el único testigo de mi depresión por mi perdida.

- **Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.-**

 **-¿Fuiste a visitarla?-**

 **-Fui a verla, gracias a ella también pude enderezar mi camino nuevamente.-** Escuche una pequeña risa burlona la cual lo caracterizaba.

- **Eres patético. ¿Tanto tiempo te tomo superarlo?-**

 **-No creo ser el único que le tomo tiempo.-**

 **-Yo me esforcé para hacer la compañía más grande, mi jefa está muy contenta conmigo.-**

 **-¿Quién diría hace años que tú seguirías las órdenes de alguien más?-**

 **-Créeme, es difícil decirle que no.-** Empezamos a reír bastante, creo que al igual que yo él sentía que la risa de nuestra amiga nos acompañaba, un sentimiento de nostalgia nos invadió.

- **Ahora dime, que es tan importante para que dignes tu tiempo a contactarme.-**

 **-Después de su muerte, yo no quede tranquilo. A pesar de que todos apuntaban sus dedos contra ti, se de buena fuente que no podías ser el culpable de tal acto. Al estar todos sumergidos en ese mar de desesperación tome una decisión al estar aquí lejos en Sinnoh.-** Su voz tenía un tono más serio de lo usual. Las únicas veces que lo escuche así fue en nuestras épocas de rebelión cuando terminábamos hechos puré luego de nuestra sesión de golpes por nuestros territorios.

- **¿De qué hablas Paul?-**

 **-Hace un año contacte con una famosa periodista de la región Kalos. Ella hizo una investigación en la compañía que trabajabas, yo me tope con su artículo en la red. Cuando me reuní con ella me comento acerca de las irregularidades que la otra persona que estaba en tu cargo antes hacía y por tanto heredaste al tener su puesto. -** ¿Eh? Ahora si estaba confundido completamente.

- **Esa persona fue despedida.-**

 **-De hecho no fue así. Esa persona fue recién contratada cuando tú llegaste para destituirla, un nombre salió a la luz en la investigación y ese fue…..Giovanni Sakaki.-** ¡Giovanni! ¡Otra vez ese nombre salía a relucir en todo este embrollo! Primero, él fue quien me acuso y me metió a la cárcel para salvar el honor de la compañía, luego AJ me menciona que su padre converso con él acerca de las minas escondidas y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba?

- **¿Por qué me llamas hasta ahora para contarme todo esto?-**

 **-Sencillo, no iba a alarmarte con rumores. Luego de mi conversación con la reportera, le pedí un favor a mi jefa ya que ella es muy influyente en Sinnoh. Ella me dio el contacto de un famoso investigador internacional el cual se dedico a conseguir pruebas para poder limpiar tu nombre y el de de Anabel. Ella no estaba loca como para cometer suicidio.-** Esa última frase la decía con amargura, conocía los sentimientos de Paul hacia la chica, de hecho me lo confeso esa vez que me desahogue, sabía que al igual que yo esto era personal.

- **¿Entonces se encuentra en Kanto?-**

 **-Acertaste, a través de la investigación de estos 6 meses, me ha informado acerca de los movimientos de esa compañía y de ese individuo en especial. Lo que me ha llamado la atención de sus reportes es que hay un nombre más que aparece entre la investigación. Se trata de una familia poderosa de la región Kalos con el apellido Amethyst.-** Mis alarmas se dispararon al escuchar ese apellido, Khristophe venía a mi mente al escuchar a Paul. Mas allá de su actitud pésima, una mala espina me hizo sentir muchas veces que me confronte con él sujeto en especial la última vez que se quiso llevar a Serena a la fuerza.

- **¿Te ha dicho el investigador la posible la razón de todo esto?-**

 **-De hecho, ese es el último cabo que necesitamos.-**

 **-Yo lo tengo para ti Paul. Necesito reunirme con él pronto.-** Mi corazón latía a mil por hora al conocer que mi oportunidad nuevamente llegaba de aclarar tantas cosas. No iba a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de mi amigo.

Luego de terminar nuestra repentina conversación, decidí sacarle provecho a ese día. Iba a buscar a ese tipo y a sacarle toda la información…claro casi le he sacado los órganos las últimas veces y si soy sincero he corrido con suerte. Brock siempre me ha regañado que siempre actuó primero y luego pienso, esta vez sería diferente ya que el futuro de la persona que amo estaba en juego también. ¿Ahora como iba a hacer para encontrarme a ese sujeto? Escuche de nuevo mi teléfono sonar y vi que era un número desconocido ahora.

- **Habla Ash Ketchum.-**

 **-Ash Ketchum, un nombre que no me gustaría ni pronunciar.-** No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, mi respuesta había llegado sola. Khristophe Amethyst vino hacia mí esta vez, esa era mi oportunidad de oro.

 **-Vaya, Vaya. ¿A qué debo el honor de ser llamado por el patán numero uno de Kalos?-**

 **-Siente dichoso que alguien de alta jerarquía te está llamando insecto. Quiero ser directo contigo y quiero hablar de negocios contigo.-** ¿Negocios? Ahora esto se estaba tornando más interesante. ¿Qué negocios podía tener conmigo ese sujeto?

- **¿Negocios? Que yo sepa no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-** Tenia que jugármela y actuar natural para no levantar sospecha.

- **Te interesara mucho ya que tiene que ver con nuestra manzana de la discordia.-** Serena, imagine que por ese camino iba este sujeto. Quiero pensarlo lógicamente un momento antes de seguir, sé que mi chica adorada es la más hermosa del planeta y sé que me envidia por habérsela robado pero todos esos escándalos que me ha contado mi kalosiana favorita me han traído otro mal sabor de boca. ¿Acaso eran esos sentimientos sinceros los que este tipo poseía hacia ella?

 **-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo y dónde?-** Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de danzar con el mismo diablo en forma de hombre engreído.

==========Ciudad Carmín=========

No puedo creer que olvide mi cita de compras con Dawn, bueno al menos eso es lo que Ash piensa, el hecho de haber escuchado el día de ayer todo lo que mi padre confeso me había hecho tomar una decisión el cual era descubrir la verdad que todas estas nubes negras han cubierto sobre nuestras vidas en especial de las de mi amado. Logre contactar a un investigador especial muy reconocido mundialmente y para poder disimular un poco traje a Dawn conmigo aunque ahora suene irónico. No quiero ocultarle nada a Ash pero creo que este es un asunto que mi familia debe de resolver también con sus manos. Nos sentamos en un café que estaba cerca de la playa…..la misma donde derrame mis lágrimas luego de que Ash me vio con Khristophe en aquel restaurante. Creí nunca recuperarlo luego de ese evento pero veo que la vida lo puso en mi camino para no soltarlo aunque alguna vez pensé así por su felicidad. He aprendido que tengo que enfrentar mis problemas y no escapar de ellos tal como lo ha hecho mi amado luego de tantos años de dolor y angustia. En ese momento vi como un hombre con gabardina entraba al café, al parecer era el famoso investigador el cual conseguí gracias a los contactos de mis jefes.

-¿Usted debe de ser la señorita Serena Yvonne? Un placer en conocerla, mi nombre es Handsome Looker, a sus ordenes.- Era cómico verlo como nos saludaba con su mano puesta en su frente. Según su perfil, había trabajado en la Interpol durante más de 20 años y decidió retirarse para abrir su propio negocio.

-El placer es mío, ella mi amiga Dawn Berlitz.- Luego de terminar nuestras presentaciones, el hombre tomo asiento para poder hablar del tema que me interesa.

-¿A qué se debe su petición de servicios señorita Yvonne?-

-Necesito que investigue una compañía y la muerte de una de sus empleadas. Fue un suceso que paso hace dos años.-

-¿Era una conocida suya?-

-Realmente no, si le soy sincera no la conocí nunca.- Ante mi comentario el agente arqueo su ceja interesado en la explicación de la extraña petición que le pedía.

-Me parece extraño su petición señorita si usted no conoció la víctima.-

-Se que sonara extraño, pero el motivo que le pido que investigue es porque era una conocida de una persona que quiero mucho el cual fue inculpado debido a su muerte. Le pagare lo que me pida si usted puede esclarecer todo el misterio, he escuchado mucho de su reputación y sé que es muy capaz de hacerlo.-

-No ha escuchado mal, soy el mejor en este campo. Me gustaría que me brindara los detalles ahora.- En ese momento le pase un sobre con toda la información que Dawn ha recolectado de Anabel, vi la expresión del agente el cual quedo algo sorprendido con la persona en la foto de perfil del documento que le pedí.

\- Señorita Serena, temo que se le adelantaron. Llevo investigando este caso durante 6 meses y de hecho esa es la razón principal por la cual estoy en Kanto.- No podía creer lo que escuchaba y mi corazón se acelero al saber que ya tendría posibles pistas.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién lo contrato?-

-Fue una persona en Sinnoh, un cliente habitual mío me recomendó. El mundo de veras puede ser tan pequeño.-

-¿Qué es lo que conoce de todo el caso?-

-Muchos nombres y posibles nexos con la mafia.- ¿¡Mafia!? Esa palabra me traía escalofríos y me tensaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Tan peligrosa es la situación? Voltee a ver a Dawn la cual tenía mi misma expresión de sorpresa.

-No lo sabía….-

-Me gustaría saber de su boca como conoce toda esta situación. Sé que puede sonar algo grosero pero investigo el perfil de mis clientes antes de acordar un contrato de trabajo. Conozco que usted es de una familia de elite de Kalos la cual es dueña de varias minas de la región. ¿Qué tiene que ver usted con toda esta situación?-

-Antes de responderle, quisiera que me confirmara tres nombres en su lista.- El hombre volvió a arquear la ceja al escuchar mi petición y asintió dándome la libertad para preguntar.

-¿Red y Ash Ketchum se encuentran en esa lista de nombres?- Los ojos del investigador se dilataron al escuchar esos nombres.

-En efecto, ellos aparecen en mi lista pero no como sospechosos pero si como víctimas. El primero fue asesinado hace 18 años y el segundo tengo entendido que trabajo en Silph Co. Mi cliente me indico que tenía que hablar con él ya que conocía mucha información. ¿Cómo supo esos dos nombres?

-Yo estoy relacionada con ellos de alguna manera, en especial con Ash ya que es mi novio.-

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el tercer nombre que desea verificar?-

-Khristophe Amethyst.-

============Ciudad Azulona=============

¿Qué quería ese tipo conmigo? Tengo entendido por mis propias experiencias y por las palabras de la misma Serena que este tipo me además de odiarme me considera un pobretón, sé que he sobrevivido con un sueldo y a base de préstamos pero ha sido honradamente. ¿Sera que sabe de Islas Espuma? Es posible, pero la única manera de averiguarlo era conversando directamente como siempre me he confrontado a todo y a todos en esta vida. Vine preparado por cualquier cosa…..si alguna vez voy a Kalos con Serena, primero tendré que ir a Ciudad Lumiose para darle las gracias a él.

Según Khristophe, la dirección de nuestra cita era en un restaurante que alquilo nada más para esta conversación. Ese tipo le encantaba presumir y gastar como loco por lo que he notado, al menos podre presumir que un loco me alquilo todo un local para conversar…o matarnos a golpes. Entre al establecimiento y vi como el solitario engreído estaba ahí sentado brindándome una mirada de arrogancia desde el principio, ya mi puño pedía a gritos golpearlo.

-¡Bienvenido Ash Ketchum! ¡Me honras con tu presencia este día!- Ok esto esta raro, aquí el tipo psicópata me recibe como su mejor invitado de toda una vida que me suena a sinónimo de que todo acabara mal.

-Nosotros dos sabemos que nos detestamos. ¿Crees que la hipocresía va conmigo?-

-Un poco de educación no es mala una cena de negocios, aunque claro, se que eres un pueblerino del sur de Kanto que apenas saber escribir y hablar. Entiendo que no conozcas estas costumbres de la alta sociedad.- En mi pueblo me han dicho que a tipos como tu se les puede hacer una cirugía a base de golpes, hoy tenía ganas de hacerlo al ver tu sucia cara.

-¿Me citaste aquí para hablar de mi "educación" o de ese dichoso negocio que quieres proponerme?-

-Toma asiento entonces y entremos al tema.- En todo momento no aparte mis ojos de su presencia mientras nos sentábamos, si algo aprendí en mis tiempos de secundaria es que jamás debes de soltar la mirada a tu enemigo, cualquier lucha comienza con una guerra de miradas la cual no pienso perder.

-Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Primero quiero saber un par de cosas que me tienen con suma preocupación y molestia he de decir.- Un camarero arribaba con una botella de vino y extrañamente observe como otros tres empezaba a tocar varios instrumentos de cuerda para animar nuestra estancia. Todo era demasiado ostentoso con este sujeto y eso me enfermaba de alguna manera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Qué rayos hiciste para convencer a un hombre como Lysandre de no insistir en que Serena regrese a Kalos?- Al parecer su opinión de mi cambio ese día, eso me llenaba de paz con ese asunto.

-Simplemente converse con él de hombre a hombre algo que tal vez tu nunca has hecho.-

-¿¡Cómo osas….!? Veo que no te intimida con quien estás hablando.- Su calma era tan frágil como un vaso de cristal, a veces dudaba de su sanidad mental al verlo enojado en un momento y al otro verlo todo calmado.

-Hablo con una persona común y corriente.-

-¿Común y corriente? ¡No bromees! ¿Acaso una persona común y corriente podría darse estos lujos? ¿Acaso tú puedes brindarle este tipo de vida a Serena con tu mugroso sueldo de proletario? ¡Qué rayos puedes hacer tu en esta vida!- Bueno, las cordialidades se han acabado eso es un hecho.

-¿Alguna vez dedicaste tiempo de conocer quién es Serena realmente? ¿Crees que este tipo de cosas la hacen feliz?-

-¿Y a que persona de la elite no le gusta este tipo de cosas?- Cuando el camarero trajo la entrada, el muy estúpido vertió su copa de vino sobre el hombre el cual no pudo hacer más que disculparse. Tenía que calmarme o podía hacer algo estúpido…ya que esa es mi especialidad.

-Ser de elite no justifica ese tipo de actos. Crees conocer a Serena cuando apuesto que ni siquiera sabes las cosas que la hacen feliz. ¿Dime, conoces cual es su color favorito? ¿Su dulce favorito? ¿Sus miedos? ¿Cómo hacerla feliz cuando se siente triste?- La mirada que me brindaba me ofrecía su respuesta, nunca lo supo durante todo este tiempo.

-¡Eso que! ¡Eso se puede conocer cuando convives con la persona!-

-¡Exacto! ¡Tu tuviste mucho tiempo para conocerla pero siempre obviaste quien era ella y mas que una mujer la consideras como tu trofeo para elevar tu maldito ego!-

-Pueda que tengas razón. ¿Pero acaso tú no haces lo mismo? Estas con ella por conveniencia ahora que conoces su posición social y al saber que es de una familia adinerada en Kalos.-

-A mi no me interesa nada de eso en ella, lo que me interesa es su persona.-

-¿De veras? ¿Veamos si es cierto?- Quede un poco confundido al escucharlo, saco de su saco un papel y un bolígrafo el cual al fijarme observe que era un cheque en blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Este señor Ketchum, es me negocio. Como veras, puedo ser benevolente y piadoso, quiero arreglar esto como los hombres civilizados…bueno al menos como el hombre civilizado que soy. Deja a Serena y te pagare lo que tú quieras, más dinero del que podrás ver en tu asquerosa vida de pordiosero.-

-¿De veras?-

-Hablo muy en serio, soy Khristophe Amethyst, el empresario más exitoso de todo el mundo. Cualquier suma que pidas podre brindártela sin problemas. A lo mejor no entiendes, pero tengo el negocio de la vida en mis manos y ahora que podre desarrollarlo con la famosa Silph Co ganare dinero que ni te imaginas y claro….podre hacer feliz hasta al más mínimo capricho de Serena.-

-Ya veo. Préstame tu bolígrafo entonces.- En ese momento observe no solamente su mirada de victoria sino también como incluso los músicos quedaban viéndome de una manera extraña, me traía mala espina pero bueno, es hora de ejercer precio en Serena como me lo pide el señor Amethyst.

-Aquí tiene señor Amethyst.- Cuando me escucho, su sonrisa de hipócrita relucía como nunca al pensar que había ganado. Casi me muero de la risa al ver su expresión cuando leyó mi cifra.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto Ketchum!?-

-¿Y yo pensé que era el troglodita que no sabía leer por venir del sur de Kanto? Por lo que veo hay imbéciles como tú en Kalos que tampoco pueden descifrar una simple cifra.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-

-Pues déjame deletrearte lo que dice el cheque. E. Ella es invaluable en mi vida como para ponerle un precio. Aunque me ofrezcas el cielo, la tierra y hasta 40 reinos jamás te la daría. ¡Ella no es de nadie y ella decide si quiere estar conmigo o no! Lo siento pero ese tipo de negocios no me gustan.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿¡Qué puedes hacer tú por ella!?-

-Algo que tu fallaste miserablemente durante años Khristophe, puedo hacerla feliz.- En ese momento, la expresión de su rostro era de ira la cual se vio expresada en una risa tétrica.

-Ya veo…..eres de ese tipo de idiotas que mi padre me conto hace mucho. Entiendo, entonces tengo otra oferta que no rechazaras.-

-Cualquier oferta que hagas me tiene sin cuidado, ya te dije que ella no tiene precio.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ya no pienso ofrecerte nada a cambio, más bien seguiré tu ejemplo. Te lo voy a explicar despacio para que tu diminuto cerebro lo entienda. Te la voy a arrebatar.-

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Ella me ama.-

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Pero te has preguntado como los grandes empresarios de este mundo han llegado a la cima del éxito? No es regalando el dinero a pobretones como tu…- Vi de repente como coloco su mano en su saco y eso encendió mis alarmas. Saco su pistola y procedió a dispararme rozando en mi brazo derecho abriendo una pequeña herida.

-Por eso te dije que quería hacerlo por las buenas.-

-Me crees estúpido, si hubiese aceptado cualquier suma de dinero siempre me hubieses asesinado.-

-Aprendes rápido pequeña rata, aunque no pienso mancharme las manos con tu inmunda sangre. Caballeros, pueden deshacerse de esa rata inmunda.- Los camareros en ese momento revelaron su verdadera identidad, un montón de lacayos de ese sujeto me apuntaban con sus pistolas incluso los músicos estaban bajo sus órdenes.

-Caíste tan bajo para hacer este tipo de cosas. Si me matas, la policía te va a encerrar.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo ya compre a la policía. Aunque grites con todas tus fuerzas nadie vendrá en tu auxilio.- Le creía, el sistema policiaco de ciudad Azafrán y Azulona siempre han sido famosas por su corrupción.

-Ya veo…..entonces ganaste….-

-Claro que gane…tu perdiste desde que te entrometiste en mis negocios.- Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Antes quisiera saber algo. ¿Por qué insistes tanto con Serena? Seamos honestos por primera vez en nuestras vidas. Tú no la amas…..- El hombre empezó a reír de manera sádica, me tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Claro que la amo, es bella y elegante digna para ser mi acompañante, mi juguete sexual, mi saco de golpes si es necesario. Aunque claro, amo más sus deudas con mi familia, ella siempre fue mía, desde que nació. Como te dije hace poco, los verdaderos hombres de negocios triunfamos no desperdiciando el dinero en estúpidos soñadores. ¿Empleos para la podredumbre? ¡Ellos deberían ser nuestros esclavos! ¡Entiendo porque mi padre odia a los hombres de Kanto por eso, todos son unos estúpidos! Es por eso que eliminamos a un soquete que hizo que el estúpido de Lysandre se adeudara hasta el cuello, por eso mi benevolente familia adeudo a los Yvonne a propósito para destronarlos de su posición social y gracias a ello, Serena, su fortuna y sus propiedades embargadas son nuestras ¡DE LA PODEROSA FAMILIA AMETHYST! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS DUEÑOS DE TODO LO QUE QUEREMOS Y NADA NI NADIE CAMBIARA ESA REALIDAD!- No tenía que ser un genio para atar cabos, ya sabía donde esto conducía, a la muerte de mi padre. Mis puños ardían para poder acabarlo pero si lo hacía, dejaría sola toda una vida al amor de mi vida. Prometí esta vez pensar antes de actuar y con eso detuve la grabación de mi celular. Ahora es mi turno de ganarme un premio de la academia.

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE! ¡COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A SERENA!-

-Creo que deberías de estar más preocupado por ti que por ella. Descuida, prometo cuidarla por ti, créeme que después de tu muerte estará en buenas manos.- Podía ver su mirada lujuriosa sobre la mujer que amo. Calma Ash, poco a poco.

-¡Infeliz!-

-Eso dejara de ser cuando estés muerto. ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de mandarte al infierno?- Tengo bastante claras mis últimas palabras hacia ti.

-Debes de aprender a callarte las cosas importantes frente a tus enemigos Khristophe.- En ese momento saque el objeto que traje conmigo el cual era una pequeña granada de humo que una vez aquel chico que aspiraba a ser científico me regalo cuando estuvo 6 meses en Kanto de intercambio. Definitivamente tengo que agradecerle cuando salga de aquí ya que todos los tipos empezaron a toser y a cerrar los ojos por el acido del humo. Como pude me cubrí con un pañuelo y salí corriendo para escapar.

-¡Qué diablos están haciendo! ¡Persíganlo y mátenlo!-

Corrí lo más aprisa que pude hasta que pude ver la salida la cual resguardaban un par de matones. Como pude los tuve que noquear con un par de golpes. Cuando note que los hombres que buscaban asesinarme estaban tras mis pasos, una explosión vino desde adentro con lo cual quede estupefacto y eso hizo que mandara a volar a todos los sujetos que me perseguían. Ahora recuerdo la fama de ese chico, el inventor explosivo, le debo una cena también definitivamente. Como pude, monte a mi vieja amiga y con ella salimos a prisa hacia ciudad Azafrán. En el retrovisor vi como Khristophe salía con su cabeza hecho un afro debido a la explosión y como varios autos empezaban a perseguirme. ¡Qué bien Ash! ¡Ahora estas en medio de una persecución! Solo espero que Serena este bien….

" **Los secretos salen siempre a la luz, un brillo que ahora Ash tenía en sus manos. La calles de Ciudad Azulona eran un caos donde nuestro héroe recorría con su adrenalina al máximo escapando de la muerte que le esperaba si se detenía un minuto. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de Deseos Congelados. Aunque ahora creo que debería de llamarse Deseos Explosivos XD! Hace tiempo no hacia un capitulo largo, pero bueno nos acercamos al clímax de todo. Comencé el paso de esta historia con algo dulce para terminar con la adrenalina a tope, cosa que es rara en este fic. Como algunos habrán notado, el querido Khristophe también es parte de la mafia, siempre que recibía esas llamadas con Serena eran de "trabajo". Lamento un poco la tardanza pero es que en serio ha sido una semana caótica pero créanme que haré lo posible para acelerar con las otras historias también jajajajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Edtru23: En lo personal, de todos los personajes de pokemon siento que Lysandre puede ser usado como bueno y como malo. Ya que lo estoy usando como malo maloso del fic largo aqui decidí hacerlo victima. El Reto Maximo esta en proceso jajajajaja, gracias por el apoyo en mis historias se te agradece!**

 **fernandrtp: Entiendo descuida! En lo personal me gusta leer los reviews de mis lectores porque realmente ademas de motivar tambien me brindan inspiracion para ejecutar mis ideas. He tenido varias en varios reviews y eso siempre motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Con la musica adecuada puedes hacer mejor una escena XD! Pues como veras, Khristophe ya empieza con sus soluciones y este capitulo salio explosivo XD! Debo de agradecer XD? Jajajajaja, claro que agradezco todas las visitas y se que son varias personas las que leen cof cof contador de visitas cof cof XD! Pero siempre es grato leer sus mensajes de apoyo y de critica. Aunque no lo creas, tambien he madurado como escritor de fics gracias a alguna que otra critica y pues siempre quiero leer como la gente ve mi historia. Agradezco tu esfuerzo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Ese era el Gag de Red XD! La historia poco a poco empieza a envolverse y bueno como dicen, ya se viene el climax. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **BrandonG95: Entiendo! Ahora me paso la tardanza por lo mismo ademas del horrendo calor que ha estado haciendo X_X! Quise darle conexion a los hilos de la historia con esa relacion escondida entre los padres, me extraño que nadie lo dedujera cuando revele las minas de hielo de islas espuma sabiendo que Serena es hija de una familia minera. Creo que hoy confirme tus sospechas de los Amethyst XD! Siempre se te agradece tu esfuerzo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Guest: Creo que en la parte de la pistola no acertaste XD! Como veras hasta un pelele con arma es peligroso, y aqui Khristophe ha demostrado que lo es. Lo que si acertaste es que habrá epicidad entre ambos, hay una ahora una persecución por parte de la mafia hacia Ash. Que seria de mis fic sin persecuciones jajaja! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **whalter: Descuida, se entiende que a veces no sobra el tiempo pero agradezco tu esfuerzo! Yup, las cosas estan "explosivas" XD! Todo poco a poco se pondra super genial y creeme que el climax sera bueno. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido a escribir El Reto que tambien esta interesante XD! Gracias por su apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	28. XVII ¿Por qué lo prefieres?

Capitulo 27: ¿Por qué lo prefieres?

¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! Tengo que ser más veloz que el viento mismo si deseo salir con vida de este embrollo. Debo de agradecer de tener buenas corazonadas ya que gracias a ello llene el tanque de gasolina de mi fiel compañera la cual me ayudaba a escapar de varios autos que iban tras de mí. A través del retrovisor pude observar como Khristophe iba en uno de los autos con su arma en mano dispuesto a quitarme de su camino. La persecución en Ciudad Azulona era intensa tanto que los peatones saltaban tratando de esquivarnos y evitar ser atropellados, honestamente era en lo último que podía pensar ya que tenía que deducir como librarme de ellos. La adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaba haciendo su trabajo ya que el miedo no era mi opción en esos momentos.

"¿ _Señor Lysandre? ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? ¿NO RECUERDA ACASO QUE SU FAMILIA LE DEBE A LA NUESTRA PARA QUE SE OLVIDE DEL COMPROMISO DE SU HIJA?"_

 _"_ _Lo siento Khristophe, pero mi hija no es un objeto para decidir sobre ella."_

 _"_ _¡Pero hace unos días usted estaba de acuerdo!"_

 _"_ _Yo siempre he sido el responsable de la deuda por lo tanto el trato es conmigo."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué lo hace?"_

 _"_ _Mi hija se ha enamorado de otra persona….."_

 ** _¡Ese maldito miserable! Es una peste en mi vida, desde que Serena encontró su maldita existencia en este pútrido lugar todos mis planes han venido abajo. No podía creer que el maldito de Lysandre se pusiera de su lado de repente. ¿No le importaba acaso su posición social en Kalos? Desde hace años está en la palma de la mano de mi padre como para que hoy empiece a revelarse contra nosotros. Solo tengo una cosa clara que es matar a ese sujeto, él es mi obstáculo más grande para triunfar, en mis negocios y en el corazón de_** **Serena.**

-¡Jefe! ¡Está escapando!-

-¡No hay que dejarlo escapar! ¡Sabe mucho! ¡Dile a tus subordinados que les estoy pagando una gran cantidad de dinero para esto!- **_Los ojos de Serena cambiaron desde que te metiste en su vida. A pesar de su frialdad conmigo, ella se esforzaba para estar en mi vida. ¿Qué sabes tú maldito de lo valioso que es esa mujer? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que ella significa para mí? ¿Qué sabes tú de la oscuridad si nunca fuiste iluminado por un rayo de esperanza cuando todo estaba perdido? ¡Me quitaste mi rayo de luz así que yo te quitare la vida bastardo!_**

" _Simplemente te crees gran cosa porque eres de familia adinerada."_

 _"_ _¡Mentiras! ¡Yo soy una persona especial y muy talentosa!"_

 _"_ _Apuesto que compras ese talento con dinero."_

 _"_ _¡NO! ¡YO SOY UNA PERSONA DE ELITE Y TU MAS BIEN ERES UNA BASURA!_

Debo de admitir que son persistentes, aun me siguen a pesar de que he maniobrado como nunca. Estoy a punto de llegar a la salida de la ciudad para regresar a Ciudad Azafrán pero pude observar como unos autos de la misma clase que me perseguían bloqueaba el paso. ¡Estos malditos me estaban esperando! Tenía que tomar otra ruta y lo único que pude pensar en esos momentos era doblar en uno de los callejones y lograr encontrar un escondite para poder comunicarme con la policía.

-¡Jefe! ¡Ese tipo doblo por uno de los callejones!-

-¡No se te ocurra perderlo! ¡Vamos deprisa!- **_Ese maldito tenia agallas, burlo fácilmente a mis empleados y como una rata se metió entre los edificios. Lo que no sabe es que se encuentra encerrado como el roedor que es en Ciudad Azulona ya que todos los puntos de salida están rodeados. ¿Aun no entiendo cómo es que ella pudo fijarse en ese tipo? ¿Por qué Lysandre lo prefirió a él antes que a mí? ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto que yo no tenga? ¡QUE ES!_**

 _"_ _No deberías de llorar, los hombres fuertes ven al horizonte sin ver a quien han pisado. Nuestra familia es siempre lo más importante Khristophe."_

¡Rayos! ¡Todas las entradas de la ciudad están bloqueadas! Vi una mezcla de policías de la ciudad con los mafiosos de Khristophe por lo tanto ellos no iban a ayudarme. ¡Estoy atrapado! A estas alturas solo tengo una opción y es optar por aquel edificio nuevamente. Nunca pensé que volvería a ese lugar, donde termine mi lucha con Paul. Pude perderlos cuando un semáforo en rojo los detuvo debido al tráfico el cual me ayudo irónicamente. Sin perder el tiempo acelere hasta que llegue a uno de los edificios abandonados de la ciudad, el antiguo cuartel de la pandilla de la cual era parte mi antiguo rival. Si tantas ganas tienes de jugar al mafioso Khristophe, jugaremos pero la ventaja es mía al estar de local.

Escondí mi motocicleta en un callejón y la cubrí con una manta vieja que había en la zona y corrí deprisa hacia dentro del edificio que tuvo su abandono debido a la crisis fuerte que pego en Kanto hace años y no pudo ser terminado. Un nido de malvivientes al principio pero que debido a ese incidente quedo de nuevo abandonado, el lugar perfecto para contra atacar y luego escapar. Subí de prisa al tercer piso de este lugar abandonado y por suerte los había perdido lo cual me alivio bastante, ahora podía planear mi siguiente jugada.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y sonar cosa que me pareció inoportuna pero de repente vi que era el número de teléfono que Paul me había brindado. ¡Momento! ¡El tipo es detective por lo tanto tiene que tener contactos con la policía! Rápidamente procedí a contestar.

 **-¿Bueno?-**

 ** _-_** **¿Hablo con Ash Ketchum?-**

 **-En efecto. ¿Es usted el Agente Handsome Looker?-**

 **-El mismo, gusto en saludarlo.-**

 **-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero en estos momentos estoy en un aprieto.-**

 **-¿Aprieto?-**

 **-Vine a Ciudad Azulona por un compromiso con Khristophe Amethyst el cual deseaba hacer un negocio conmigo pero resulta que todo era una treta para matarme. Necesito su ayuda para contactar a la policía.-**

 **-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Díganos donde está y prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo!-** Al menos tendría ayuda, ahora solo debía de ganar tiempo.

 **-¡Señorita! ¡Espere!-** ¿Eh? ¿Quién acompañaba al oficial?

 **-¡¿Ash?!-** No puede ser. ¿Esa voz es?-

- **¿Serena? ¿Qué haces con el oficial Looker?-**

 **-¡Ash! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Dinos donde estas!-** Había metido la pata sin querer, Serena se entero de todo en mi grito de auxilio.

 **-Estoy bien Serena, no te preocupes.-**

 **-¡Pero Khristophe te quiere matar! ¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe! ¡Otra vez estas metido en un problema por mí culpa! ¡Voy a donde estés tu!-** No Serena, esta vez yo me metí en este problema ya que tenía que acabar con esta historia de una vez por todas.

 **-No permitiré que eso pase Serena, no se te ocurra venir a Ciudad Azulona, quédate cerca del oficial y yo te prometo que volveré a ti pase lo que pase.-**

 **-¡Pero Ash!-**

 **-¡Nada de peros Serena! ¡Necesito tu ayuda en esto también! Confía en mí por favor.-** Podía escuchar en el fondo como Dawn intentaba consolar a mi amada mientras ella empezaba a quebrarse con lágrimas. Se debe de sentir culpable por todo lo que sucede debido a ser ella la causa de todo esto.

- **Yo no quiero perderte…..-**

 **-Y no lo harás, te lo prometo. Dile al oficial Looker que necesitare siempre su ayuda, cuento contigo.-**

 **-Cuídate….por favor….-** Tuve que colgar en ese momento ya que escuche unos autos que se estacionaban en frente del edificio. Era uno de los grupos de matones de Khristophe por lo que escuche. Apague mi teléfono luego de eso y procedí a ir sigilosamente a recibir a mis invitados.

Con toda mi sutileza, me arrastre por el suelo del tercer piso ya que en su centro había un enorme hueco que no se había terminado de reparar en la construcción del edificio. Pude percibir como 5 tipos con pistola en mano subían e inspeccionaban tratando de buscarme. Tenía que aguardar el mejor momento para poder atacar ya que estaba en clara desventaja de números y armamento. Lo que nunca espere es ver cómo los 5 sujetos empezaron a conversar entre si y esa platica que tuvieron fue algo que nunca espere escuchar en esta situación.

-Ya estoy arto de ese sujeto arrogante. ¿Por qué el jefe insiste tanto en mimarlo cuando es una sabandija engreída?-

-No tendrás que preocuparte mucho por eso luego de esta misión. Como sabrás, el grupo que lo acompaña tiene la misión de matarlo cuando nos deshagamos de Ketchum.- ¡Matarlo! ¡Qué rayos! Tuve que taparme la boca cuando escuche eso de esos tipos. ¿Pensaban traicionar a ese sujeto? ¿Por qué?

-Nuestro jefe cree que ha sido un inútil completo, su rendimiento ha sido bajo ya que ni pudo hacerse con la posesión de los medios de comunicación de la región Johto que es nuestro próximo objetivo.- Todo se ha complicado más de lo deseado. ¿Quién es ese tal jefe? Sea quien sea busca mi cabeza junto a la de Khristophe y si mi corazonada no falla también las de Lysandre y Serena.

-¿Cuándo piensan matarlo?-

-Ejecutaran al maldito ese en unos minutos, no se lo espera. Lo más divertido es que no tendrá ni siquiera la dicha de vengarse del tipo que robo su novia.- No sé que me sucedía en estos momentos, pero al haber escuchado toda su historia algo diferente nació en mi en esos momentos, una responsabilidad con la vida del señor simpatía que aunque no me agradara, no podía permitir que hicieran un baño de sangre y que atentaran contra su vida.

-¡No lo creo!- Los tipos me quedaron observando desde el segundo piso pero no tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar ya que les lanza muchas barras de metal que estaban aquí arriba noqueando mínimo a tres de ellos y enterrándolos. Salte del tercer piso al segundo y golpee al sujeto que estaba renegando de Khristophe. Antes que el ultimo sujeto reaccionara agarre una de las varillas y se la ensarte en el antebrazo con lo cual ese tipo se empezó a retorcer de dolor. Me subí encima de él y lo amenaza con un vidrio roto en su cuello cosa que lo hizo temblar de pánico.

-¡Dime donde esta Khristophe! ¡Confiesa o separo tu cabeza de tu cuerpo con este vidrio!-

-¡No me hagas daño por favor!-

-¡Habla o le hare un agujero a tu cráneo! ¡Contesta!-

-¡Ellos se encuentran en la salida hacia Ciudad Fucsia!- Ahora ya conocía donde estaba, lo que tenía que ingeniarme era como salvar a ese tipo. Otra pregunta me faltaba por responder e iba a conseguir esa respuesta en este momento.

-¡Quien es tu jefe! ¡Ahora confiesa!-

-¡No puedo decir eso! ¡Mi jefe igual me mataría si te lo contara!- No podía soportar las negativas de este sujeto y le di un golpe en el rostro con mi puño cerrado.

-¡Quieres que adelante entonces tu funeral! ¡No estoy amagando y pienso enterrarlos a ustedes cinco acá si no hablar quien rayos es el tipo que te comanda!- Se que no era mi estilo ni nada por el estilo, pero aun recuerdo como Paul amenazaba a sus víctimas y digamos que se me quedo grabado en la memoria. En ese momento, un disparo se escucho desde las escaleras que conducían hacia el primer piso matando al hombre que amenazaba. ¡Había otro sujeto más! Tuve que ser drástico y lanzar un pedazo de concreto a su mano cosa que funciono cuando vi que solto el arma. Me abalance contra su cuello golpeándolo contra la pared y lo deje inconsciente al instante. Estos tipos no bromeaban con su lealtad hacia ese sujeto que quería matarnos. No iba a obtener mi respuesta pero iba a evitar una tragedia, esos son mis pensamientos y sentimientos en estos momentos.

Salí corriendo del edificio a toda prisa dejando a esos tipos inconscientes y uno muerto debido a la circunstancias para ir a la salida hacia Ciudad Fucsia, espero no llegar tarde. Volví a encender mi teléfono y mande un mensaje al oficial Looker, era arriesgado lo que iba a hacer pero necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

-¿Aun no has recibido noticias de ninguno de los grupos que buscan a ese sujeto?-

-Aun no tenemos comunicación con ninguno.-

-¡Son unos inútiles!- **La cara de estos sujetos realmente me repugnaba. ¿Acaso no podían hacer algo bien como rastrear a un simple mesero de quinta y matarlo? Honestamente estoy preocupado con todo lo que me propuso Giovanni y el hecho de que Lysandre se haya desligado de mi conlleva a un problema con esas tierras de las cuales queremos adueñarnos. Ese es el negocio del siglo, con ello podría vivir feliz toda una vida sin preocuparme de nada y ser libre de una vez por todas de toda esta tortura que he llevado por mi padre.**

 **Nunca he estado tan cerca de la felicidad, esa que se me ha negado desde que nací al ser responsable de la muerte de mi madre, siempre fui inculpado por mi padre por ese evento.**

 _*Bang*_

 **Sentí una perforación en mi brazo en ese momento, el dolor fue insoportable al principio. Vi como los que yo consideraba mis perros guardianes ahora tenían el rostro de una manada de lobos hambrientos contra mí.**

-¡¿Qué es lo que diablos hacen?!-

-Lo siento….jefecito. Tenemos órdenes de acabar con su vida, nada personal. ¡A quién engañamos! Tenemos ganas de matarlo desde que nos pusieron a su cargo maldita escoria.- **Sentí como otra bala entro en mi otro brazo el cual me hizo gemir y gritar de dolor. Sentía como mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y me arrastraba en el suelo para poder huir. Era irónico saber que ahora era yo quien se encontraba en esta jaula que construí para ese sujeto. A pesar de las heridas y el sufrimiento físico que vivía, nada me duele más que estar lejos de Serena, desde que la conocí….ella tenía que ser mía…..el destino nos unió…el destino nos dio la oportunidad de coincidir y yo lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz cueste lo que cueste…..así como ella me hizo sentir esa primera vez donde nos conocimos….sin darme cuenta….mi vida empezaba a repasarse en mis ojos….**

 _Mi madre murió al no mas yo vine a este mundo, por eso nunca tuve el calor fraternal de un hermano y tampoco conocía lo que era la familia incluso hasta hoy. Todo se me dio en bandeja de plata, hasta el más mínimo capricho. Siempre he creído que mi padre tuvo resentimiento contra mi debido a la muerte de esa persona que amaba, eso lo genero mi corazón al siempre ser golpeado brutalmente cuando me encontraba haciendo algo que no le parecía. Esa primera vez que la vi, estaba recién apaleado, mi padre me dio una tremenda paliza esa noche en mi hogar. ¿El motivo? Ayudar a un par de niños mendigos que vi y que por alguna extraña razón me apiade de ellos al darles un poco de comida con mi dinero. Su furia residía por el hecho de que no debía de rebajarme a ayudar a alguien que no pertenece a la elite. Aquellos moretes en mi cuerpo quedaron grabados en mi mente y alma ya que fueron los que me hacían recordar que era superior a cualquiera que me rodeaba, poco a poco borraban mis deseos de ayudar a la gente y preocuparme por mi mismo. Esa mañana luego de esa paliza, me encontraba solo en el patio de la mansión de mi familia llorando y preguntándome porque sufría de ese modo._

 _"_ _¿Por qué estas llorando? No me gusta verte llorar así. Mi nombre es Serena. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, nuestros padres se reunían para solventar un negocio del cual ambos ignorábamos. A pesar de ser un niño, su belleza me cautivo al punto que no podía ni expresarme. Su inocencia y su sonrisa irradiaban luz en mi vida sin que ella se diese cuenta._

 _"_ _Mi nombre es Khristophe….."_

 _"_ _Tienes un nombre algo raro…..pero suena genial. No debes de llorar, según mi padre hay dos cosas que siempre debemos de hacer cuando nos sintamos tristes."_

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que tu padre dice?"_

 _"_ _Él dice que los hombres y mujeres fuertes no lloran."_

 _"_ _Pero yo no soy fuerte….."_

 _"_ _Es ahí cuando mi padre me conto que debías entonces hacer si no eres fuerte."_

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que tu padre te dijo?"_

 _"_ _Que nunca debes de rendirte, no hasta el final."_

 _Esas palabras marcaron mi vida y mi deseo de estar junto a ella siempre se origino desde ese momento. Con los años convivimos muy poco hasta que llegamos a nuestra época de estudiantes de secundaria. El paso de los años la hizo más hermosa de lo que mis memorias me brindaban y al mismo tiempo tan inalcanzable, como una estrella en el firmamento. Note algo distinto de aquella vez, sus ojos no eran los mismos, denotaban tristeza y dolor. Aquella energía que note cuando la conocí no existía ya en su ser. ¿Cómo lo supe? Su frialdad me lo hizo saber esa vez que me rechazo. Ella nunca acepto a nadie como su pareja en la secundaria, siempre rechazo a cada varón que se quiso acercar a ella, no importando si tenían todo el dinero del mundo o si eran los más bellos de la región. Su círculo social era exclusivo y yo no podía entrar. Aun recuerdo ese día cuando uno de sus amigos se fue por un tiempo de intercambio y ella sufrió debido a esa ausencia. ¿Por qué ella no sufría por la falta que yo debía de hacerle? Seguí el consejo que me regalo y no me rendí y lo intente con mucho ímpetu cada vez que fracasaba._

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que haces?"_

 _"_ _¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Solo estoy pintando un cuadro para la clase de arte!"_

 _"_ _¿Me dejas ver?"_

 _"_ _Claro…"_

 _"_ _Eres muy bueno pintando, deberías de hacerte profesional."_

 _Era irónico que ese comentario me hiciera comenzar con mi carrera como artista, la cual siempre fracaso y solo por las influencias por el status de mi familia era aceptado. Al final no pude hacer nada contra el destino que me negaba su amor y su corazón. Su último rechazo hacia mí fue en nuestra cena de graduación donde por desgracia su negativa fue tan dulce como lo eran siempre sus palabras. ¿Era acaso imposible para mí tocar el cielo de sus ojos? Cada día me deprimí más y más al no tenerla cerca de mí, cada día mi rencor crecía poco a poco contra la vida y de todos aquellos que parecían más felices que yo._

 _"_ _Khristophe, como sabrás tengo una decisión tomada acerca de tu futura esposa."_

 _"_ _Sinceramente no me interesa padre."_

 _"_ _¿Ni aunque se trate de Serena Yvonne, la mujer más deseada de toda Kalos? ¿No te interesa acaso ser el dueño de todo lo que la familia Yvonne posee?"_

 _Cuando mi padre me comento su pecado, el de haber truncado el negocio de Lysandre y comprometerlo a una deuda imposible además de haberse deshecho de su mejor amigo, al principio me indigno, pero cuando supe que Serena seria la moneda de cambio simplemente fui feliz. A pesar de la afirmación de mi padre, era incrédulo acerca de la veracidad de esa información, pero cuando nos reunimos ambas familias a sellar ese compromiso mi corazón salto de alegría y emoción y finalmente entendí que si deseaba algo, solo el dinero, el poder, la estirpe y el rango elite era lo que me brindaría lo que yo deseaba en esta vida…que equivocado estuve…_

 _"_ _¿Por qué me rechazas Serena? Pronto seremos marido y mujer….."_

 _"_ _No me siento cómoda con esa proposición Khristophe…yo realmente no lo deseo….."_

 _"_ _¿Es que acaso no soy suficiente para ti?"_

 _"_ _No es eso, simplemente…..no lo deseo."_

 _Esa fue una conversación que se repitió hasta el cansancio durante nuestra relación. Nunca toque el cielo aunque lo tuviese en frente de mí. Sus ojos aun parecían la fría tundra de una noche de tormenta de nieve, no irradiaban calor a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz? ¿Qué necesitaba hacer yo para hacerla feliz cuando yo lo era a su lado? Mi frustración me llevo a engañarla y a buscar el amor que ella me negaba en brazos de otras mujeres las cuales prostituían ese amor a cambio de dinero. Yo pensaba que Serena podría brindarme ese amor que anhelaba con eso pero nunca logre mi cometido._

 _Nuestros años como pareja en la universidad eran tan ficticios como esas criaturas de videojuego que me gustaban de niño, solo era fantasía de mi parte ya que ella al parecer no me incluía ni siquiera en su imaginación. Su dulzura conmigo siempre estuvo a pesar de que el amor no existía en su persona, quise creer que con eso sería plenamente feliz….no fue suficiente. Cuando llego el momento de nuestra separación para crecer en nuestras carreras, al principio no acepte el hecho de que se alejara de mi vida, pero mi padre necesitaba que yo me encargara de esos negocios sombríos de la familia. Viaje de región en región haciendo lo que mi padre llamaba como el camino más rápido al poder…..contrabando. Al final ella se mudo a Kanto donde fui feliz al conocer que nuestro máximo objetivo se encontraba ahí….ese infame proyecto._

 _"_ _¿Ash?"_

 _Escuchar de ella cuando me propuso terminar con nuestro compromiso me hizo por primera vez sentir la verdadera desesperación, no me importaba la presión de haber fracasado en Johto con la agencia que comandaba Silph Co. No me importaba que mi padre me regañara y me maldijera incluso por ser un inepto, la sonrisa de Serena era lo que me haría feliz cuando la volviese a ver…nunca creí que el brillo de aquellos ojos de niña volviese….pero no por mi causa. Cuando la vi nombrar a ese sujeto en el restaurante, vi su preocupación reflejada en su rostro, la cual nunca me mostro. ¿La perdía contra un tipo que no era nadie en este mundo? Eso me irrito de mil maneras, por eso maltrate a esa muchacha. Hice todo lo posible por salvar nuestro compromiso pero ahora que reflexiono bien…..nunca me acerque como era debido a su persona. Siempre la trate como un trofeo…..siempre la trate como el símbolo de mi victoria. Cuando luche contra ese tipo, sus palabras me dolieron más que sus golpes. Incluso en mi estado….aun no entiendo porque…..ella lo prefiere…_

-¡Miren muchachos! ¡El poderoso señor Amethyst ahora se arrastra por el suelo como el gusano que es!- **Era mi humillación máxima, el precio de mis pecados. A pesar de que mordía mi lengua para aguantar el dolor, no podía salir de ahí, mis brazos estaban derramando más sangre de la que he visto en mi vida….**

-¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez? Al parecer los muchachos encontraron el otro objetivo del jefe. Vienen en seguida según lo que me dijeron por la radio.- **Al parecer no era el único que moriría esa tarde, no me gustaba compartir mi lecho de muerte con ese sujeto pero ahora…..me era imposible decidir.**

-¡Hablando de misión cumplida! ¡Ahí vienen los muchachos con ese sujeto!- **Escuche el motor de un auto acercarse, al parecer si compartiría el mismo destino con ese tipo….**

-¡Aghhh!- **Escuche como una pistola disparo y el grito de dolor de uno de los sujetos. El auto no se detuvo en ningún momento y ese rufián que me estaba humillando fue herido de bala ya que cayó con una herida similar a la mía. De repente una lluvia de disparos empezó a sonar con como un vals de guerra. Los disparos chocaban contra la lata de ese auto blindado que se estaciono frente a mi cuerpo protegiéndome de mi muerte.**

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido Khristophe!- **¡QUE RAYOS! ¡CUANDO VI QUE LA PUERTA DEL CONDUCTOR SE ABRIO VI A ESE SUJETO NUEVAMENTE! ¡ESTABA VESTIDO DE SMOKING Y LENTES COMO TODOS LOS QUE HABIA CONTRATADO.**

-¡Que haces aquí! ¡Deberías de estar muerto!-

-Creo que es la decimo novena vez que me dicen eso en mi vida. De nada por cierto…..- ¡ **La delicadeza de ese estúpido era nula cuando me tomo y me arrojo al asiento del copiloto! ¡Rápidamente tomo el volante y acelero en el auto blindado atropellando a varios de los sujetos que nos rodeaban!**

-Debo de admitir que sabes organizar fiestas Khristophe, hace tiempo no sentía tanta adrenalina como hoy.- **¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Este sujeto….me salvaba la vida….**

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando? ¡Te quiero ver muerto!-

-Si tantas ganas tienes de verme muerto, al menos hazlo con tus propias manos. Aunque ahora que las veo están agujeradas….así que te aguantas.-

-¿Quién diablos crees que soy para que me trates así?-

-¿Un gusano el cual estaba siendo humillado? ¿Un engreído sin pizca de agradecimiento? ¿Un tipo con cara de idiota? Las posibilidades son infinitas Khristophe.-

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- **Un par de disparos se escucharon detrás de nosotros rompiendo el vidrio trasero mientras ambos agachábamos la cabeza.**

-¿Creo que deberías de guardar energías para escapar, no crees?- **No quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, nuestras vidas corrían peligro mientras él conducía.**

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Iremos a Ciudad Fucsia, es el único camino que tenemos por los momentos.-

-¿Tienes un plan?-

-No.-

-¿Tienes alguien que nos pueda ayudar?-

-No.-

-¡Entonces porque conducimos hacia ahí!- **Vi como uno de los autos estaba ahora a la par de nosotros mientras cruzábamos el gran puente que conectaba a las dos ciudades.**

-¡Porque aquí podemos improvisar!- **El idiota golpeo al auto antes que el copiloto nos disparara lanzando el auto hacia al mar. Aun no puedo creer como este sujeto era así de intrépido.**

-Uno menos. ¿Faltan cuantos?-

-Bastantes….- **Por alguna extraña razón me limitaba a contestar y a seguir su ritmo….**

-Eso pensé.-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando? Yo quiero matarte…..-

-¿Es que a los kalosianos no les enseñan que uno puede ayudar a otro sin ninguna razón? No hay una razón cuando alguien necesita de alguien.-

-¡No te entiendo! ¡Cómo puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo soy tu rival! ¡Soy quien quiero a Serena con todo mi corazón! ¡Soy un mafioso que cuando menos lo esperes te va a quitar la vida!-

-Para mí solo eres un niño rico que no sabe qué hacer en la vida real. Además, si se trata de amar a Serena, te gano con suma facilidad.- **Era extraño, nos perseguían para poner fin a nuestras vidas, pero ahí estábamos, hablando de la mujer que amábamos como un par de locos.**

-Eres un loco…-

-Esa es la vigésimo quinta vez que me lo dicen en la vida. ¡Agacha la cabeza porque esto se va a poner feo!- **Entre la lluvia de disparos, íbamos a toda velocidad sobre el puente de Ciudad Fucsia…..a nuestro destino….inevitable…..nuestra muerte….**

 **"** **Hacer lo correcto es siempre nuestra prioridad. Ash Ketchum y Khristophe Amethyst se encontraban en medio de una crisis de vida o muerte. ¿Acaso la pareja mas dispareja podrá sobrevivir? Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Un capitulo de trasfondo, siento que era necesario conocer un poco de la historia del OC odiado XD! Se que le di una pequeña voltereta al fic, pero bueno, me gusta la buena accion jajajaja. Ya empieza poco a poco la cuenta regresiva, luego de este evento, solo falta uno mas para terminar. Espero esten disfrutando el fic y les guste el capitulo! Sin mas que decir ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Whalter: Me alegra que te este fascinando el fic jajajajaja! Espero disfrutes los ultimos capitulos y que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Cambio de nombre eh XD? Jajajajajaja esta bien! Era obvio todo ello, pero como dije en un review de otro de los fics, cuando algo resulta muy obvio, hay que hacerlo entonces impactante al maximo jajajaja. No lemon no party XD! Talvez alguna vez haga una historia de ese tipo, no soy mucho para escribir ese genero. No se porque esa escena que me mencionaste me sonó tanto al final de Aincrad de SAO XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **reyiyigas90: Primera vez que te leo comentar por aca, me alegra ver un comentario aqui en reviews jajajaja. Con respecto al posteo, culpo al calor que me hace que me cueste en cocer la ideas quitando la ironia XD! Han sido dias calurosos y pues mi pobre ventilador no es abasto XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Vaya Vaya, miren quien tenemos aqui jajajajajaja. El hijo prodigo XD! Ya sabes como le doy giros argumentales validos a las historias XD! Me dio curiosidad leer esa frase pero descubri de que cancion viene (Google sama es efectivo) XD. Nope, no escucho de ese tipo de musica jajajaja. Bueno Bueno, entremos en materia...**

 **He tratado de llevar a Serena en un rumbo maduro, como tu mismo hiciste notar en El Reto Maximo, las tres Serena que escribo son diferentes y similares a la vez debido al ambiente y a la edad por supuesto. Siempre trato de apegarme a la base del anime cuando la escribo.**

 **Si te soy sincero, Islas espuma me costo tanto como Alola en el Reto Maximo. Era parte necesaria de la historia pero vaya que me costo jajajaja! Conozco un poco lo que sucede alla en tu pais natal, es un caso duro, aqui tampoco es que sea color de rosa, pero como dicen, se hace lo que se puede. Quise darle ese toque de realidad a todo el problema de la historia. Si te soy sincero, queria apegarme a los juegos y hacerla una cueva de hielo y esa es la mejor situacion que encontre.**

 **De hecho cuando comence la historia, esa conexion ya estaba planeada. Me gusta cuando los caminos se entreconectan. Cuando vi la pelicula de Gurren Lagann (La Segunda) Me encanto su ending por ese tipo de ilustracion de lo que es cruzar caminos. (Namida no Tane Egao no Hana para referencia. Si no has visto ese anime, hechale un vistazo cuando estes deprimido, creeme, a mi me levanto de una depresion XD!) Esos son pequeños detalles que guardo, por eso nunca mencione donde murio, aunque si mencione que fue en tierras lejanas XD. Aun no he explicado del todo lo que sucedio en Kalos pero pronto se dara esa oportunidad.**

 **Ya tengo a Lysandre en otra historia como villano, aqui lo quise hacer neutral jajajajaja. Me parecio interesante hacer a los dos padres amigos sin que los hijos lo supiesen, ya sabes, jugando a las conexiones.**

 **Paul, yeah he is here! XD! No hara mucha aparicion si soy honesto mas alla de un par de capitulos ya que si te soy sincero, a lo mejor haga esa pequeña precuela. Tiene un rol en el climax claro, pero aun falta poco para ello jajajaja.**

 **Pues ha sido lo mas importante que ha pasado en la historia XD! La llevo como montaña rusa XD! No es que pierda inspiracion por la falta de reviews, mas que todo son motivacion para escribir. Siempre pega a veces pereza de escribir o algo por el estilo, pero digamos que comparto la vision de Sorachi cuando haces una historia, ver las reacciones de mis lectores me hace feliz y pues me motivan a seguir adelante. Deseos es una historia que nacio de vaciar mis ideas de un fic maduro XD! Se que nombre largo tiene lo suyo jajajajaja XD! Gracias siempre por el apoyo, realmente se te agradece cada flecha lanzada y comentario de cada chap! XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: No creo revelar ese detalle, ya sabes, un caballero no tiene memoria XD! No lo veo como relevante jajajajajaja, de hecho creo que solo lo agregue porque si. Pueda que lo expanda pueda que no en una posible precuela corta pero quien sabe. Veremos que pasa con Khristophe XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Sin persecusiones no es fic XD! No juzgues a un personaje sin conoces su trasfondo. Es que acaso la leccion no te dio esa leccion XD? Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, y con esto me despido! Gracias a todos y ahora a trabajar en el Reto Maximo! Ya-ha OwO!**


	29. XVIII ¿A qué te ha llevado

Capitulo 28: ¿A qué te ha llevado luchar todo este tiempo?

Cuando me gradué del colegio y obtuve un trabajo estable jamás pensé que volverá a un tipo de situación como las que viví en mis años rebeldes. Heme aquí escapando con mí peor enemigo de un grupo de tipos que nos quieren ver muertos por órdenes de alguien que nos tiene en la mira y no se atreve a dar la cara. Ciudad Fucsia se encontraba ya cerca y podía ver la ciudad en el horizonte. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara ahí? Pues improvisar como siempre lo he hecho, no tengo de otra más que acelerar y buscar alguna forma de escondernos.

 **No puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo, mi peor enemigo me está salvando la vida. ¡Jamás me he sentido tan humillado! ¿Por qué lo hace? Desde el principio lo he tratado a él y a sus amigos como basura. El dolor en mis brazos es intenso y no puedo evitar gemir por el dolor. El viento sopla violentamente mientras este tipo acelera endemoniadamente. ¿Acaso cree que podremos escapar de ese maldito sujeto? Ese tipo ha controlado todo desde hace años y ahora quiere deshacerse de mí.**

 _La persecución era intensa en ese momento, la gran longitud del puente entre Ciudad Azulona y Ciudad Fucsia había sido testigo de una carrera de vida o muerte. Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, Ash observo su primera esperanza de salvación la cual era el parque más grande de Kanto. Al estar al aire libre les sería difícil a todos esos tipos poder alcanzarlos. Sin tiempo que perder, acelero directo hacia la entrada del parque pero antes se le ocurrió una idea._

 _-¡_ Khristophe! ¡Dime por favor que fumas!- **Para qué diablos este sujeto quiere saber si fumo en un momento tan crítico como el que vivimos.**

-Eso que te importa.- Perfecto, el señorito simpatía me brinda su lado más dulce **.**

-¡Solo contesta!-

-¡Claro que fumo! ¿Para qué rayos deseas saberlo?-

-¡Porque así podremos ganar tiempo!- Tenia que aplicar un viejo truco que use hace mucho que hasta al mismo Paul sorprendió. Insisto, nunca pensé volver a experimentar este tipo de situaciones.

 _En ese momento, Ash detuvo el auto derrapándolo y haciéndolo choca contra un poste cosa que aturdió a ambos en especial a Khristophe._

 _-_ ¿Estas demente? ¡Esos tipos ya nos van a alcanzar!-

-¡Por eso no hay tiempo! ¿Dónde está tu encendedor?

-Bolsillo derecho….- Rápidamente tome el encendedor y cogí un pañuelo que tenia. Patee la puerta con toda mi fuerza y salí deprisa hacia la parte trasera del auto donde el conducto para la gasolina estaba.

-¡Khristophe! ¡Dime cuando ellos estén cerca!- **No sé que planeaba ese tipo pero desafortunadamente tenía que seguir su plan ya que mi vida dependía también de ello. De repente vi como todos esos autos que nos seguían empezaban a venir hacia nosotros desde el final de la calle.**

-¡Ahí vienen!-

-¡Sal del auto ahora! ¡Trata de que no te vean salir!- Por suerte hoy Khristophe andaba muy cooperativo y salió como era debido.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-¡CORRE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!- **¿Eh? ¿Por qué? En ese momento vi como ese sujeto coloco el pañuelo en el orificio del depósito de gasolina. ¡En llamas!**

 _Ambos jóvenes corrieron lo más aprisa que pudieron cosa que tomo la atención de los coches que los perseguían. La ventaja era clara y ellos se acercaron casi de golpe. Lo que no esperaron es que el auto donde ellos iban exploto de gran manera que alcanzo a uno de los rufianes mientras que a otros los ensordeció y distrajo haciendo que chocaran entre sí o con alguno que otro obstáculo en la calle desolada. Ash y Khristophe pudieron tirarse al suelo a tiempo para evitar ser alcanzados por la onda de choque._

 _\- ¡_ ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!-

-Tengo experiencia en estos casos, por suerte toda la ciudad esta distraída hoy por la final del juego de baseball. Por eso decidí venir hasta acá. ¡Ahora tenemos que acelerar! Esos tipos no se detendrán hasta vernos muertos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al bosque.-

=====================Ciudad Carmín – Camino hacia Ciudad Azulona================

-No se preocupe señorita, ya movilice todo un grupo policial de Ciudad Fucsia, su novio estará a salvo.- Escuchar la oficial Looker no me convencía del todo, ni siquiera tener la mano de Dawn en mi hombro me podía reconfortar. Mi preocupación era demasiado evidente como para disimularla.

-¡Ánimos Serena! ¡Ash estará bien! ¡Él es muy fuerte!- Escuchaba las palabras de Dawn pero sabía que también que en su interior estaba tan preocupada como yo lo estoy.

Tuve que insistir como una loca para que el oficial nos permitiese ir con él. Mi corazón brinca de angustia y está a punto de salirse porque esta vez corría el peligro de perderlo para siempre. ¿Cómo Khristophe pudo tomar ese camino tan ruin? Cuando lo conocí es cierto bien que tenía sus defectos pero nunca pensé que fueran tan graves como para llegar a este tipo de situación. Siempre supe que era un alma perdida que buscaba cariño, un sentimiento que nunca obtuvo de parte de su familia. Si soy sincera conmigo misma, esa fue la razón por la cual me quede a su lado mas allá del compromiso arreglado, por eso intente formar una relación con él. Hoy por hoy puedo decir con toda seguridad que me equivoque, nunca debí de prometerle un amor falso y una ilusión cruel. Me sentía responsable por todo lo ocurrido, por el camino que tomo ese joven que solo buscaba felicidad en mi persona. Si soy sincera, nunca le he tenido un mal sentimiento pero sus súbitos arrebatos de ira, estrés y arrogancia me han hecho sentir como si estuviese en mi contra. Y aun así…

===========Hace unos días, Ciudad Azafrán===========

\- ¡Serena! ¡Ya llegue!- Mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, Ash regresaba a casa después de un día arduo de trabajo. Corrí a abrazarlo y besarlo recibiéndolo de la mejor manera en nuestro apartamento.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Realmente agotador, pero ahora que te veo, me siento lleno de energía.- Como era costumbre, su amor me inundaba todos mis sentidos mientras me besaba y acariciaba mi torso. Luego de cenar los dos juntos nos sentamos a ver televisión y de repente en otro programa de farándula vimos las especulaciones de mi boda con Khristophe. Me sentí realmente incomoda al ver eso con Ash y apague el televisor lo más rápido posible.

-Lo siento por eso…..- Vi que mi amado se sentó en la cama y como empezó a acariciar su mentón, luego me volteo a ver haciéndome una pregunta realmente inesperada.

-¿Cómo conociste a Khristophe?- Debo de admitir que no me espere ese tipo de curiosidad de su parte y procedí a contarle mi primer contacto con él cuando éramos niños. Quise completar toda esa historia y le conté de nuestros años de secundaria y por supuesto el inicio de nuestro antiguo compromiso.

-Ya veo, es una historia muy interesante la que tienes con él.- No sabía leer sus pensamientos ni sentimientos en ese momento, su rostro era un enigma para mí en esos momentos.

-Fue una historia con sus altibajos Ash.-

-¿Le tienes cariño?- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¡Khristophe estaba siendo un loco todos estos días contra nosotros! ¿Cómo podría yo tenerle cariño?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Cuando compartes mucho tiempo con alguien, es imposible que no desarrolles un sentimiento hacia esa persona. No necesariamente tiene que ser amor como en nuestro caso, cuando vi el anuncio en la televisión me dio curiosidad de saber cual fue tu relación con él.-

-¡Yo….no le tengo cariño para nada!-

-Serena, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Esa pregunta te la estoy haciendo porque deseo que seas honesta conmigo.- No podía contra él, me rendí ante su mirada seria e intensa.

-Antes de conocerte y de venir a Kanto, yo le tenía mucho cariño. Quise enamorarme para poder formar una familia como lo quería mi padre pero jamás nació ese sentimiento de mí hacia él. Yo siempre lo considere como un conocido que se hizo cercano a mí por las circunstancias pero luego fuimos de alguna manera entendiéndonos poco a poco pero al final nunca me sentí plena junto a su persona. Intente de mil maneras tratar de conectarme hacia él pero nunca se pudo. Siempre lo vi…con lastima si te soy honesta…..siempre me dolió verle su semblante de tristeza continuo, las únicas veces que sonreía genuinamente era cuando estábamos juntos. Cuando te conocí, fue cuando me convencí que por mucho que intentara crear un sentimiento no podría sobrevivir ya que tú me enseñaste que es amar de verdad.-

-¿No fue tan difícil no es así? Yo jamás negaría que sintieses algo mas por las personas que te rodean, quiero que sepas eso primero.-

-Lo sé y por eso me gustas mucho.- Su sonrisa me llenaba de dicha y solo me llenaba de deseos de besar su boca dulce.

-¿Cuándo empezó ese cambio tan abrupto?-

\- Desde que viajo a la región Johto de alguna manera cambio para mal y es ahí cuando empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal.-

-Creo que todo termino de empeorar cuando empezó nuestra relación puedo deducir.-

-Yo no quiero odiarlo Ash….verte todos los días interactuar con tus amigos me ha hecho pensar si yo podría hacer lo mismo con mis amistades. Nunca abrí mi corazón a nadie más que a ti, pero al ver como los demás confían y tu al mismo tiempo confías en ellos me han hecho recapacitar en lo tanto que he fallado como persona.-

-No tienes porque odiarlo, todos podemos redimir nuestros errores. Yo estoy haciendo lo mío por los que he cometido, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacerlo también sin ningún problema. Yo confió en tus sentimientos hacia mí, es por ello que si en un futuro deseas arreglar algo con ese sujeto…..es decir….Khristophe, yo te apoyaría.-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Claro! Pero creo que tiene que pasar algo de tiempo, en estos momentos creo que me quiere matar por haberte robado.-

-Eres un tonto….pero te amo.-

-Y yo a ti…-

=============Presente=============

A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, de todas sus peleas y malos tratos hacia mí y hacia él, Ash aun intentaba buscar un ápice de bondad la cual se perdió por todo lo que supe de su padre. ¿Por qué no puedo ver más allá de lo que tengo frente a mí? Si fuese capaz de hacerlo, tal vez ningún problema les hubiese a ambos….soy una tonta…..una completa tonta….

 _Las lágrimas de la joven rodaban de sus mejillas brindando sentimientos amargos de culpa a causa del sentir de haber sido una diferencia en la vida de ambos. El auto del oficial Looker entraba a Ciudad Azulona en busca de pistas de su nuevo cliente._

=============Bosques de Ciudad Fucsia – Parque Safari=============

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que hicimos explotar el auto y al parecer pudimos perder el rastro de todos esos sujetos que nos perseguían. Parque Safari era un lugar que me llenaba de gratos recuerdos con mi padre ya que cuando podíamos los dos veníamos hasta acá para admirar la flora y fauna del lugar. Muchas veces me pregunte si de verdad un trabajo de oficina era lo mío, la exploración y la aventura es lo que a mí me fascina. Al conocer bien el lugar, se que existen cabañas para los visitantes, es ahí donde estamos refugiados ambos, en la más lejana de las cabañas de descanso. Practique primeros auxilios en los brazos de Khristophe entablillándolos y amarrándolos con unas vendas que encontré en el botiquín de primeros auxilios (aguantando sus quejas y gritos de dolor). Intente comunicarme con el agente Looker pero para mi desgracia la señal era muy débil y no podía comunicarme con ellos. Tenía que pensar rápido como encontrar señal sin ser encontrado y asesinado en el intento. Observe como el joven que normalmente consideraba engreído estaba callado en esos momentos, me sentía realmente agotado por lo tanto decidí tomar un pequeño respiro también.

-Oye…..- Es en ese momento cuando decidió romper el hielo de nuestro silencio incomodo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?- Su tono era pasivo, abrumado y temeroso y no lo culpaba, a lo mejor era la primera vez que vivía una situación de ese tipo.

-No eres el primero que me quiere matar, digamos que no es algo completamente extraño para mi.-

-Porque te empeñaste tanto en salvarme, perfectamente pudiste escapar de Ciudad Azulona ignorando mi situación. Yo te intente matar en ese restaurante, realmente no se qué pensar de ti.-

-No tienes que pensar nada realmente, tú y yo somos enemigos en una tregua temporal. Hoy tenemos un enemigo en común.-

-¿En qué te puedo servir? Yo soy un inútil…siempre lo he sido.- Nunca creí vivir un momento tan incomodo, extraño y surrealista como este. ¿El tipo mafioso que me quería matar y casarse con Serena a la fuerza esta quebrándose conmigo?

-Todos tenemos utilidad en esta vida, eres inútil cuando crees que lo eres. ¿Qué importa si los demás creen que lo eres? La opinión que vale es la que tú tienes de ti mismo y de aquellos que te aman.

-¿Entonces porque Serena me abandono?- Ok…llegamos a un punto delicado…..por fin lo había admitido y estábamos a punto de tener una discusión cuando intentábamos ocultarnos de una decena de tipos con armas.

-Ella no te ha abandonado….-

-Claro que lo hizo, me abandono por ti…- ¡Rayos! ¡Desde cuando soy terapeuta de mi rival en el amor!

-Voy a sonar algo pretencioso y duro con lo que te diré pero como puede ella abandonar un sentimiento que nunca tuvo por ti.-

-Lo sé…..pero era feliz con esa ilusión….- Ayude a Brock con sus hermanos, a Misty con su problema de autoestima debido a la presión de sus hermanas, a Tracey cuando lo acusaron de hacer dibujos pervertidos en la escuela cuando solo se concentraba en su arte, a Gary a escapar de una acosadora y hasta Paul….con aquello que nos paso….pero esto era otro nivel.

-Las ilusiones son pasajeras y nunca eternas. No puedes escapar de la realidad.-

-¡La realidad siempre fue cruel conmigo! ¡Nunca fui aceptado por nadie! ¡Intente ser el mejor en todo y aun así eso siempre fallo! ¿Por qué falle? ¡Por qué!-

-La razón es sencilla, nunca te aceptaste a ti mismo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Era la primera vez que observaba que se interesaba en mis palabras, realmente esta situación era bizarra.

-No puedes esperar a que los demás te acepten si no comienzas contigo mismo primero. El respeto no se consigue con poder o dinero, se consigue cuando tienes empatía con las personas que deseas a tu alrededor.

-¡Eso no sirve! ¡Mi padre! ¡Él me enseño que debía de derrotar a todos para ser el mejor!- Sus lagrimas salían en ese momento, mis acciones lo estaban quebrando. ¿Fue realmente un gran shock que alguien te ayudara a pesar de que le hiciste daño?

==================Hace ocho años=================

-¡Porque tienen que pelear! ¡No me parece lógico lo que hacen! ¡Deténganse ya! ¡No ven que estoy bien ya!-

 _Ahí nos encontrábamos Paul y yo intercambiando varios golpes como era costumbre. ¿Quién intentaba detenernos? Anabel como la ha hecho durante los últimos meses desde que se hizo amiga tanto mía como de Paul._

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Esto es entre él y yo nada más!-

 _Las palabras llenas de odio de Paul hacían eco en mis tímpanos y me llenaban de rabia. ¿Cuántos compañeros míos había herido? Los suficientes para brindarle la paliza de su vida, pero ella una vez más se interponía entre nosotros y no nos dejaba terminar._

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ash por favor!-

 _¿Cuántas veces Paul y yo presenciamos su impertinencia en nuestro asunto personal? En esa ocasión peleábamos de hecho por ella ya que había sido secuestrada. ¿El problema? Sencillo, los dos éramos los culpables de ese secuestro. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Alguien quería eliminarnos esa vez y que mejor manera que hacerlo que matándonos entre nosotros._

-¡Este sujeto! ¡Este sujeto! ¡Tiene que pagar!-

 _Y antes que pudiésemos seguir con nuestra contienda, con un grupo rival que teníamos en común tirados en el suelo inconscientes similares a cadáveres después de una guerra, ella hizo lo que nunca esperamos. Fuimos cacheteados de manera tan fuerte que toda nuestra ira y cólera se desvaneció con el calor que sentíamos en nuestras mejillas y por esas lagrimas que ella derramaba._

-¡No ven que los dos están equivocados! ¡Su orgullo y su terquedad los tiene peleando por cosas estúpidas! ¿Acaso no ven que a ambos los adoro? ¿Qué a ambos les tengo un enorme cariño? ¿Acaso no piensan…..en lo mal que me hace verlos sufrir…?

 _Fue en ese momento cuando ella quebró en lagrimas que nosotros no pudimos seguir con nuestra trifulca y quedo enterrada en esa tarde de lluvia en ese edificio de Ciudad Azulona….ese edificio que nunca se termino tal como nuestra contienda…._

===================Presente====================

La paz que ella creo entre nosotros fue la que nos hizo amigos para toda una vida, algo que jamás pudiese haber hecho por mí mismo y apuesto lo que sea que Paul en esos momentos sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de eliminar los malos sentimientos que tienes hacia otra persona? Solo un alma pura como la de nuestra bella flor…..aquella que nos dejo una lección a ambos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Una que iba a respetar en estos momentos. No podía evitar sobar mi mejilla ante ese recuerdo y sonreír.

-¿A qué te ha llevado luchar todo este tiempo contra todos los que tienes en frente?- Su expresión cambio a una de shock cuando hice esa pregunta y era evidente que nadie jamás la había hecho.

-En vez de pelear puedes unirte a esas personas para realizar cosas que jamás soñaste a hacer por ti mismo, ser el mejor es un titulo vacio si no tienes nadie con quien compartirlo. Las personas unidas pueden ser fuertes todas, tener amigos es lo que te hace brillar.-

-¡Como puede ser eso! ¡Dímelo!-

-¿Crees que solos podremos salir de este embrollo?-

-Tú solo puedes perfectamente si me dejas abandonado….como ella lo hizo.- En ese momento imite a mi amada y le pegue una cachetada a este sujeto lamentable cosa que hizo que me viese con estupefacción.

-Si amas a Serena como dices, deberías de saber que ella jamás abandonaría a las personas que ella quiere, estima y ama. Y te equivocas si crees que te voy a abandonar acá a tu suerte. Ya llegamos a este punto nosotros dos juntos y vamos a salir los dos.-

-¡Es que acaso eres estúpido!-

-¡Lo suficiente para no dejarte solo!-

-¡Porque lo haces!-

-¡Porque eres importante para la persona que amo y sé que ella estará triste si tu mueres en este lugar! ¡Tampoco pienso faltar a la memoria de dos personas importantes en mi vida que ya no están! ¡Ellos me enseñaron que nuestros lazos con las personas son importantes! ¡Entiéndelo tú también! ¡Ella jamás nos abandonaría!- Esa reacción que parece haber estado congelada durante todo este tiempo por fin daba indicios de derretirse ante mi insistencia.

 ** _*¡Bang!*_**

 ** _No sé qué sucedió en ese momento, pero una bala traspaso la ventana de la cabaña, empecé a sentir dolor en mi torso y el dolor volvía a ser insoportable, ver la cara de Ash preocupado aun me desconcertaba…._**

-¡Quien rayos se atreve!- La puerta fue derrumbada, dos sujetos armados entraron sonriendo como si tratasen de depredadores.

-Señor…los encontramos.-

- _Excelente trabajo muchachos…..-_ Escuche esa voz a través de la radio del tipo que nos apuntaba con su arma.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres!?-

-¿ _Me pueden escuchar? Eso es perfecto, teníamos tiempos de no escucharnos….verdad Ash.-_

 _-¡_ Eres….!-

- _Acertaste…nunca pensé que hablaría contigo antes de tu muerte Ketchum.-_

-Giovanni…..-

- _Prepárate para el último día de tu vida mocoso…..-_

 ** _"_** ** _En medio de la lucha, el sentido de la misma desaparece con el tiempo. Nuestro héroe se encontraba sin salida a un predicamento de hace varios años. Esta historia continuara…."_**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Veo que no se esperaron ese giro de eventos? Jajajajaja, realmente ni yo...creo que para darle sentido a la tematica de este fic decidi hacer esa movida y pues tambien por eso mostre la razon de Ash para actuar a favor de su enemigo. El climax de esta historia se acerca y veremos el desenlace muy pronto. Por los momentos espero disfruten mucho el capitulo aunque corto ya viene a lo definitivo. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: De hecho lo hice tan despreciable para hacer un contraste con su pasado. Siempre me he puesto a pensar que por lo general la gente que no es empatica es porque nunca se les mostro empatia. La gente por lo general tiene un concepto de que el fin justifica los medios y pues no todos aprendemos a apreciar el bien del mal. La diferencia y el contraste que hago entre Ash y Khristophe es que el primero sin padre durante un largo tiempo pudo adquirir todo lo bueno que tuvo de enseñanza y el segundo que a pesar de haberlo tenido toda una vida fue llevado en un camino incorrecto. Donde se cruzan los caminos? En Serena jajajaja. Era obvio que era Gio XD! Lo vengo anunciando desde hace tiempito, tampoco pensaba hacerlo un misterio. Veo que no te pasaste por una leccion XD! Te mereces reclamo por ello! Jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **whalter: No lo consideraria una amistad sino mas bien en hacer lo correcto. No siempre lo correcto es lo mejor para nosotros. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Yup, esa reacción esperaba XD! Hace poco lei en Saint Seiya Next Dimension en que nadie nace siendo malo sino que todo se hace de la circunstancias. (Yup, el tipico conflicto de Geminis XD) El personaje de Ash nunca ha odiado a nadie hasta lo tengo entendido, creo que esa parte de su personalidad no la quise descartar y pues le brinde un trasfondo. Ese aroma que percibiste creo que la considero mas como evangelizacion de parte de Ash XD! TTGL es una obra maestra XD! No eres el unico! *Inserte lentes de Kamina aqui mientras apunto al cielo* Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Se que es la manera mas gorila que se me ocurrio pero lo tenia planeado de ese modo XD! Soy usuario del Cliffhanger, ya deberias de estar acostumbrada jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido y espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	30. XXIX Si pudiera volver a nacer…

Capitulo 29: Si pudiera volver a nacer….

Mi sangre hervía de ira y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo era intensa, en frente mío tenía un par de cañones balísticos dispuestos a perforar mi cuerpo. Podía ver la silueta de la muerte atrás de esos tipos la cual tenía un rostro familiar…Giovanni Sakaki. ¿Por qué se tomaba tanta molestia con mi persona? ¿Qué es lo que quería conmigo? Recordar el tiempo que viví con ese sujeto me hacia sulfurar ya que ahora podía entender lo hipócrita que era.

====================Hace dos años======================

"¿ _Eres acaso el hijo del famoso Red Ketchum?"_

" _Lo soy. ¿Acaso usted conoció a mi padre?"_

 _"_ _¡Claro! ¡Fuimos excelentes amigos!"_

 ** _Mi primer encuentro con esa persona, completamente diferente a lo que experimento en la actualidad. Una sonrisa amistosa la cual era la fachada de un demonio que jamás pensé presenciar en mi vida._**

 _"_ _¡Como pensé! ¡Eres igual de increíble que tu padre! ¡Estoy contento de que seas mi rival en reavivar el proyecto RB96!"_

 _"_ _No creo realmente estar capacitado para tal experiencia….."_

 _"_ _¡No tienes que preocuparte! Si necesitas ayuda en algo puedes consultarme cuando quieras."_

 ** _Ahora podía entender que esas amistosas palabras que tenia conmigo era por un simple motivo, no me consideraba una amenaza para el proyecto. Lo peor de todo es que tenia razón ya que jamás en mi vida podría hacerme cargo de tan grande plan yo solo."_**

 _"_ _Debemos de admitir señor Ketchum, su trabajo realmente nos tomo por sorpresa. Su propuesta es estupenda y muy superior a la del Señor Sakaki. ¿Cómo lo hizo?"_

 _"_ _Si les soy sincero, nunca hice nada solo, gracias a mis compañeros de trabajo pudimos lograr a algo decente con el proyecto RB96."_

 _"_ _Su padre era igual de bueno en relaciones interpersonales, veo que usted heredo eso de su persona y estamos contento de tenerlo en nuestra empresa. ¡Sakaki! Ahora su deber es ayudar al joven Ketchum en este ambicioso negocio."_

 _"_ _Felicidades Ketchum, te lo mereces por tu esfuerzo."_

 ** _Más seco que la arena del desierto, esa fue la felicitación que recibí de parte suya. Toda aquella aura amistosa desapareció ya que sus miradas de odio sobre mi y Anabel eran tan notables que incluso llamaron su atención._**

" _¡No! ¡No pienso sacrificar a los empleados de Isla Canela! ¡Ellos son parte vital de este proyecto así como todas las personas en Kanto!"_

 _"_ _¡Eres idiota o te haces! ¿De dónde piensas sacar dinero para contratar a todas esas personas?"_

 _"_ _Podemos hacer alianzas con otras compañías…."_

 _"_ _¡Dejar que otros se lucren con lo nuestro! ¡Jamás!"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que se puede! ¡Esto es por el bien de Kanto más que para Silph Co.!"_

 ** _Siempre luche por la equidad, nunca fui de los que pensaba que enriquecerse era la meta principal. Mi padre siempre me inculco en creer en otras personas, mi madre me enseño a amar a otras personas, mis amigos me enseñaron que solo no puedo hacer nada._**

" _¡Ash tú no puedes hacerle esto a la compañía! ¡Eres nuestra pieza clave para nuestro éxito internacional!"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ustedes no son más que basura! ¡Todos ustedes ejecutivos de pacotilla no son más que imbéciles que buscan engordar sus malditas cuentas de banco a expensas de los demás!"_

 _"_ _¡No puedes hablarnos así! ¡Sakaki ha abogado por ti y es así como le pagas! Ese incidente no puede manchar nuestra compañía. Si sales de nuestra compañía, prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias."_

 _"_ _¡No me importa las consecuencias, estoy dispuesto a revelar esta verdad a todo el mundo en como ustedes negligentes cerdos explotaron a mi amiga!"_

 _"_ _Ash…no deberías de lanzar acusaciones falsas. Nosotros somos la compañía más poderosa del mundo y tu eres un simple don nadie. ¿Red Ketchum, que diría?_

 _"_ _¡El diría que estoy en lo correcto! ¡Él nunca seria participe de lo que sucedió y no use el nombre de mi padre para esconder su mierda Sakaki!"_

 _"_ _Este es el mundo de los negocios Ash, lo más importante será el bien de la compañía. Se ve que no tienes su temple."_

 _"_ _¡Claro que tengo su temple! ¡Gracias a ella lo recupere de ratas como ustedes! ¡Renuncio de este mugroso lugar!"_

 ** _Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, con una sonrisa arrogante acompañada de una mirada de desprecio. Pase luego de eso un mes en la cárcel al ser declarado sospechoso por el señor Regi el cual al conocer el reporte de Silph sobre la responsabilidad que puse sobre su hija. El mes más difícil de mi vida y del cual supe que no saldría nunca de ahí. Por suerte, ella me salvo con su carta…_**

==========Presente=======

Parecía poco lo que viví con ese sujeto pero ha causado fuertes impactos en mi vida hasta llegar a este punto.

-¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto Giovanni!?-

 _-Eso es simple mocoso, estos son negocios.-_ Su cinismo era enorme. ¿Cómo podía decir que eran simples negocios?

-¿¡Cómo la muerte de una persona puede ser negocio!?-

 _-No busco que entiendas mi filosofía o mi manera de pensar, muerto me sirves mucho más.-_ Quería escuchar lo más posible, estaba volviendo a grabar todo lo que decía. En estos momentos solo tenía una pequeña esperanza y era la pistola que le robe a uno de esos tipos en Ciudad Azulona, solo me quedaba una bala. Debía de jugar astutamente si quería salir de aquí.

-¿¡Entonces porque buscas la muerte de Khristophe!?- Tenia que sonar alterado, desesperado e impotente para poder jugar mis cartas.

 _-Eso es lo que nunca he entendido de tu familia. ¿Por qué rayos buscan el bien de todos y no el de ustedes mismos? ¿Entiendes que ese tipo buscaba matarte el día de hoy? Realmente no entiendo la estúpida lógica que heredaste de tu padre.-_

-¡Contesta maldita sea!-

 _-Eso es simple, ese muchacho y su familia fallaron miserablemente en cumplir parte de su contrato con nuestra organización. Ese bueno para nada fracaso miserablemente en una sencilla acción en Johto. ¿Qué le costaba secuestrar a la hija del jefe de telecomunicaciones y matarla?-_ Me sorprendía cada vez más con lo rastrero que era este tipo para llegar a ese punto. ¿Eso quiere decir que ese viaje que hizo a Johto según lo que me conto Serena era por esa razón? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

 _-_ Eso quiere decir que Silph está envuelta en todo eso…..-

- _Silph Co. solo es un escalón para cumplir mis planes, un escalón que me ha tomado casi dos décadas escalar. Tanto como tu padre y tu son los culpables de retrasar mi dominio en esta región. Hace tiempo te dije que lo más importante es la compañía, aunque claro, mi compañía por supuesto es más importante que unos viejos buenos para nada.-_ Eso quería decir que la compañía donde trabajo mi padre está controlada por las manos de este sujeto. ¿En qué estorbamos? Ese era el último eslabón que necesitaba para salir de ahí, esa era mi carnada.

-Islas Espuma…..-

- _Veo que conoces lo que he buscado durante años. Un tesoro escondido entre la podredumbre de ese agujero del infierno. ¿La vida es un poco irónica no crees?-_

-¡Ese es el último negocio de mi padre!-

 _-El negocio que me robo diría yo. ¿Quién crees que descubrió ese lugar? ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo soy su legítimo dueño! ¿Qué quería hacer tu estúpido padre con esa mina de tesoros? ¡Brindársela a toda esta pútrida y pobre región! Eso era injusto… ¡UNA TREMENDA INJUSTICIA! ¿Por qué debería de brindar mi riqueza a gente que no es digna? El único digno de toda la riqueza de este mundo soy yo.-_ La ambición y avaricia en sus palabras eran desagradables ya que lo único que podía hacer era apretar mis dientes….solo faltaba un poco mas….

-¡Mi padre quería el bien para la región!-

- _Tu padre era un estúpido y tú heredaste eso de él. He perdido hasta mi compostura con ustedes dos, ahora que termine de desahogarme todos estos sentimientos que he tenido por largos años creo que puedo cerrar un ciclo que creí que había ya hecho cuando mate a tu querido padre.-_ ¿Eh? No fueron los Amethyst….fue…..Giovanni…..

-¡TU!-

- _Claro que fui yo. ¡Ese ha sido mi mejor negocio! ¡Mate a la piedra que me estorbaba y conseguí inculpar a la familia de ese idiota sobre ese crimen! ¡Tanto padre e hijo bailaban en la palma de mi mano y no podían hacer nada al respecto! ¿Ellos controlar Kalos? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién crees que hizo todo por ellos? Ellos solo fueron mis herramientas para llegar a ese nuevo lugar. ¿Cómo lo logre? Esos tipos orgullosos no aceptaban perder y se atrevieron a amenazar a Red en plena conferencia de prensa cuando hizo alianza con Lysandre. De tal palo tal astilla, o mejor dicho de tal idiota tal imbécil. Simplemente ahora me deshago de la basura, y creo que ha llegado tu turno de morir.-_

 ** _Ash permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba, esperaba pacientemente la oportunidad, la luz que iluminaba la pequeña cabaña era intermitente ya que parecía que la vida útil de los tubos fluorescentes estaba a punto de expirar._**

 _-¿El ratón te comió la lengua? Bueno no tendrás que preocuparte por eso ya más, ya que pronto te reunirás con tu padre. Lo único que me arrepiento es que no seré yo con mis manos quien te va a quitar la vida.-_

-Gracias Giovanni…..-

- _¿Qué?-_

-¿No escuchaste? Gracias por ser un idiota, ahora entiendo porque mi padre te derrotaba fácilmente en los negocios, ahora entiendo porque las personas de bien te hacían la vida imposible, por tu prepotencia la cual es una máscara que oculta lo imbécil que eres. Te veré pronto…..-

 ** _Sin que los matones pudiesen reaccionar saco el arma que tenía en su bolsillo y disparo contra los tubos que explotaron en mil pedazos, el polvo de en su interior cegó a los tipos lo cual el azabache aprovecho para noquear a cada uno con un tremendo golpe y dejarlos inconscientes._**

-¡Khristophe!- **_Ash al ver el cuerpo del joven que derramaba sangre de la herida que le habían propinado fue a auxiliarlo como mejor podía. Por desgracia, en esa cabaña el joven estaba limitado de opciones. Solo quedaba una opción y era ir al hospital de Ciudad Fucsia. Tomo a Khristophe para cargarlo en su espalda y procedió a correr lo mas a prisa por los bosques del parque._**

-¡Resiste Khristophe, no pienso dejarte morir!-

-No deberías….de ayudarme…-

-¡No soy tan desalmado como tú para no hacerlo! ¡Ahora cállate! ¡Haces mas difícil todo esto!- ** _Era la primera vez en la vida del joven Amethyst donde alguien le ayudaba desinteresadamente sin siquiera voltear a ver los miles de defectos que poseía su persona. Podría ser la falta de sangre o al sentir que su vida empezaba a desvanecerse pero ahora entendía el porqué ella lo prefería sobre su persona._**

-Ahora….entiendo…..-

-¡Te dije que callaras!-

-Ahora entiendo porque ella te prefiere a ti…..y no la culpo…..- **_Ash aun corría a toda prisa esquivando los muchos arbustos y árboles que se encontraban en su camino. Escuchar esas palabras le brindaba un terror nuevo ya que el cuerpo del chico perdía su calor._**

-No vengas con esos actos de redención en estos momentos. ¡Nos odiamos y eso tiene que permanecer así! ¡No pienso aceptar un cliché de ese tipo de tu parte!-

-Yo estuve equivocado toda mi vida…..-

-¡Todos nos equivocamos! ¡Eso no te hace único y especial! ¡Resiste maldita sea!- **_El pulso del joven bajaba su ritmo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo Ash tomaba fuerzas de la nada y corría mas a prisa. ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡No se iba a rendir! ¡No lo iba a hacer!_**

-Hay errores que son más caros que otros….por eso te pido que no te esfuerces más…..-

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer!- **_El pecho de Ash dolía no por el hecho del cansancio que su cuerpo acumulaba, era el hecho de que sentía como la vida de aquel que consideraba rival en el amor se iba de entre sus manos._**

-Eres terco…..-

-¡Lo soy!- **_El kantoniano jadeaba debido al cansancio que sentía pero aunque su cuerpo le pidiese descanso no desistía en su objetivo._**

-De lo único que me arrepiento…es que no la veré de nuevo…..-

-¡Quien te dijo que eso no se iba a dar! ¡Tenga lo que tenga que hacer me asegurare que la veas una vez más! ¡Ambos la amamos con toda nuestra fuerza y la volveremos a ver! ¡No te rindas! ¡No hasta el final!-

-Esa frase de nuevo….quisiera haberla escuchado…..en el pasado…..-

 ** _Ash vio un ápice de esperanza al ver la carretera frente suyo y sus zancadas fueron más deprisa, lo primero que necesitaba era saber donde estaba para ir a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Al dar la primera pisada en la carretera, la luz de un auto los ilumino y paro de golpe frente a ellos. Pensó lo peor y temía que los matones los habían encontrado nuevamente…..parecía el fin._**

-¡Ash!- Jamás pensé escuchar esa voz en este infierno, no podía creer lo que observaba…era Serena que se bajaba del vehículo a toda velocidad y me abrazaba mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban violentamente.

-¡Ash estas bien! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que me sentía!- Voltee a ver hacia al auto y pude notar como Dawn y quien parecía ser el oficial Handsome Looker bajaban también del auto.

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuando mandaste el mensaje con tu plan de ir hacia los bosques de Ciudad Fucsia, tome la otra vía desde Ciudad Carmín para encontrarlos. La suerte jugo de nuestra parte.-

-¡Necesitamos ir ahora al hospital de Ciudad Fucsia!-

 ** _En ese preciso instante todos observaron quien Ash cargaba en esos momentos. ¡Khristophe Amethyst! Vieron como el joven estaba pálido ya que su herida aun derramaba sangre la cual manchaba a Ash._**

-¡Khristophe!- Escuchar la voz desesperada de Serena me hacía sentir fervientemente que teníamos que dar prisa.

-Déjenme revisar….- Puse a Khristophe en la carretera colocando su cabeza en el regazo de mi novia. El oficial analizaba la situación debido a su experiencia, su mirada era de angustia e impotencia….

-No podemos hacer nada…..el hospital queda a 40 minutos de aquí y ha perdido mucha sangre….lo lamento.- No puedo creerlo….todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano…..

-Cumpliste Ash…- ¿Eh? Todos nos sorprendimos al escucharlos hablar, sin querer olvide que le prometí que vería a Serena nuevamente.

-¡Khristophe! ¡Resiste por favor! ¡No te dejaremos morir! ¡Iremos lo mas a prisa al hospital!-

-Ya es tarde para mi….pero al menos…..pude verte de nuevo…..para poder disculparme contigo…..con tu familia…..y con Ash…- **_Khristophe Amethyst utilizaba toda la fuerza vital que tenía en esos momentos para dejar la última acción en esta vida antes de existir._**

-¡La que tiene que disculparse soy yo! ¡También tengo responsabilidad en todo esto!-

-No te entiendo…..-

-¡Yo hice que vivieras en un espejismo conmigo! ¡Yo te lastime también….!-

-Fui feliz en esa ilusión…..amándote….creyendo siempre que eras el rayo de luz de mi vida.-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-

-Comprendo tus sentimientos…Serena. Hoy por fin…..entendí porque decidiste de esa manera. Hoy también aprendí a perder por primera vez….pero estoy feliz de haber perdido contra ti Ash…a la persona que mas odie en mi vida….ya que eras todo lo opuesto…o mejor dicho…quien alguna vez quise ser…-

-Khristophe….-

-Te encomiendo que la cuides…que la valores como yo nunca lo hice…ya que ella te eligió…sobre un gran Amethyst…..siéntete orgulloso…..-

-Siempre tan arrogante…- Sentía un dolor enorme, no es fácil ver a una persona morir, en especial uno con esa cara de arrepentimiento….

 ** _Khristophe empezaba a perder sus sentidos uno por uno, comenzando por la vista ya que todo se volvía oscuro. ¡Aun tenía algo que hacer! ¡No podía irse aun!_**

-Busca….en mi apartamento…..hay algo ahí…..que te ayudara…..- **_Todos los presentes eran testigos de el esfuerzo sobre la muerte que hacia el moribundo._**

-No hables mucho por favor…- **_Serena no aguantaba tal dolor, sus lagrimas caían en el rostro del muchacho que a pesar de haber perdido la vista, claramente podía ver claridad hacia su ascenso a otra vida._**

-Gracias Serena…..tú fuiste…..mi rayo…..de luz…..vive y se feliz….- **Esa fue la última frase que Khristophe Amethyst solto en vida. La joven proveniente de Kalos empezó a llorar con tanta amargura que hacía eco entre todos los arboles de Ciudad Fucsia. Una víctima de las circunstancia, de vivir en una sociedad que impone sus reglas como un vil tirano y donde solo los fuertes pueden romper esas cadenas.**

 _"_ _Si pudiese volver a nacer….me gustaría ser amigo de ustedes dos. Vivir intensamente con esa alegría que tu le regalaste a ella, lo cual yo nunca pude hacer y que extrañamente…me brindaste al expirar….te lo agradezco…..Ash Ketchum."_

 ** _"_** **La despedida de un alma aprisionada que disfrutaba su libertad por primera vez. Volando hacia el infinito desconocido, una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Khristophe Amethyst. Ash y Serena afrontaban ese dolor juntos por primera vez. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Esta historia continuara…..** ** _"_**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Salio corto he de admitir, pero bueno lo importante ya paso. Creo que algunos celebraran y otros pues les data igual pero aquí mi OC murió XD! Mas allá de hacerlo el villano de una historia, mi intención era hacerlo una victima de la sociedad. A veces somos obligados a hacer cosas por la opinión ajena a un punto que nos adaptamos a ello y perdemos nuestra sensibilidad humana, al menos así veo las cosas. Bueno, ya estamos a unos capítulos de terminar, poco a poco entramos a la etapa final de la historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a contestar reviews! OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: Los momentos bizarros son aquellos mas inesperados. Pues el pobre murio XD! Era imposible de que sobreviviera, seria demasiado irreal para el universo donde coloco esta historia. Bueno espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Quien termino jodido fue Khristophe al final, creo que era ya mas que obvio. Yup, se que era algo previsible pero bueno es una herramienta de narrativa muy usada XD! Bueno al final fue Ash quien se las ingenio, ya lo tenia pensado como hacerlo. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **fernandtrp: Querer es poder amigo. Si te animas y haces algo a tu estilo puede que sea una historia buena que nos estamos perdiendo. De hecho me gustaría tener mas historias que leer ya que últimamente todas las que sigo están en hiato a excepción de un par. Se hace lo que se puede y se te agradecen tus palabras. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Este salio peor de corto XD! Pero bueno se hace lo que puede, de hecho he estado muy poco inspirado con esta historia, primera vez que me pasa. Honestamente escribí este capitulo gracias a una canción y pues con eso llego el hype de escritor XD! Yup! La Safari Zone la use para este escape, mas que todo no podia llamarla asi, por lo tanto la use de molde. Hacerlo un santo completo no me parecio apropiado, por eso se me ocurrio ese trasfondo desde el principio que empece con esta parte de la historia. Aprendes con el paso de la vida y en eso Serena ha estado involucrada desde que llego a Kanto, su estado emocional lo explorare en el proximo episodio. Creo que este capitulo lo confirmo, no iba a dejarlo vivo y luego hacerlo insta amigo de Ash, no venia bien con la historia. Pues creeme que me ha dado curiosidad de escribir esa precuela, seria mi primera historia no amourshipping, es posible que la haga mensual o algo por el estilo para no intervenir con la dos historias que quedan y una futura historia que me estoy planteando. (PD: Ocupare tu opinion para ella XD) Entiendo la decepcion con las historias, hace mucho tiempo hice un rant de una historia de pokemon que me leia y que me estaba encantando. Pero de repente...ejem..."GIGAEVOLUCION DE PIKACHU TIPO DRAGON ELECTRICO VOLADOR Y QUE ESCUPE CHOCOLATE" Vomite cuando leí eso y toda esa historia se fue a la mierda y mi tiempo invertido en ella la acompaño. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido y espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	31. XXX Vivir aunque duela…

Capitulo 30: Vivir aunque duela….

¿Cuántas semanas han pasado desde ese incidente? Si mal no cuento llevamos un mes después de la muerte de mi antiguo prometido, un evento que realmente me ha dolido en el alma. Nunca pensé que todo esto sucedería al venir a Kanto a trabajar, la yo del pasado jamás creería todo lo que he pasado hasta esta noche. Encontrar al amor de mi vida, perderlo, recuperarlo y ahora estar en un punto donde la verdad yo no quería estar jamás. La vida es muy cruel muchas veces con tus sentimientos, con tus deseos y con tus anhelos.

En estos momentos, mis lágrimas no pueden parar de fluir de mis ojos mientras corría desesperadamente ante la noticia que me brindaron hoy. No podía creer como la vida daba tantas vueltas y realmente estoy odiando todo lo que me sucede. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo ser feliz? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz junto a él? Solamente corrí lo más lejos posible de todo y de todos ya que mi pecho no aguantaba tanta tristeza, era lo único que podía hacer para calmar mi dolor. Llegue a un pequeño parque el cual se me hizo muy familiar, es aquí donde había platicado por primera vez con Ash el día que nos besamos por primera vez. Verlo me llenaba de recuerdos

-Sabía que estarías aquí….- Como siempre, el único en entenderme, en encontrarme en mis peores momentos era ese azabache que me cautivo desde su primera sonrisa. Parecía una tonta, una estúpida frente a él. A pesar de que todo era muy lógico, mi corazón se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que me proponía la vida en ese momento.

-¿Por qué siempre eres el que me encuentra en mis momentos de debilidad Ash? ¿Por qué eres el único que puede hacer que estos momentos sean felices luego de que te veo? ¿Por qué esta vez no está sucediendo como normalmente pasa cuando estás conmigo?- Lloraba amargamente, no podía soportar las noticias que mi padre y Ash me brindaron esa tarde. Lo que pensé que sería alegría pura al final término en esta tragedia personal.

-A veces la vida no es como la queremos Serena….- Escuchar a Ash recitar esas palabras hacían que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué se rendía? ¿Por qué no luchaba como siempre lo ha hecho?

-¡La vida es injusta! ¡Todos ustedes son injustos! ¡Son injustos conmigo y con mis sentimientos!- No pude seguir desahogando mi dolor ya que fui atrapada entre los brazos de la persona que más amo en este mundo. Me apretaba con toda su fuerza indicándome que tampoco me quería dejar escapar, besaba mis labios con una pasión tan desenfrenada que me vi tentada a seguir su ritmo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda y lo aferraba más a mí, quería que el tiempo se detuviese como fuese en estos momentos para estar juntos para siempre. Hace unas semanas jamás pensé que esto pudiese ocurrir en consecuencia a lo que Ash vivió…..

======Hace 4 semanas====

Al terminar el interrogatorio sobre Ash, estaba esperándolo muy impaciente ya que sabía todo el cansancio que debía de tener tanto física como mentalmente. Yo aun me encontraba con dolor por la pérdida de Khristophe. Cuando lo vi salir con el oficial Looker corrí a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas tratando de darle soporte por todo lo vivido. Su cara denotaba tristeza, fatiga, dolor y pena. A pesar de que yo sentía lo mismo, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos y consolarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Esas eran las únicas palabras que se me pudieron escapar.

-Lo estoy…..aunque creo que yo debería de ser quien pregunte eso.- No lo culpaba, también sentía tristeza, pero estar a su lado realmente era lo que me mantenía cuerda.

-Lo estoy si estamos juntos Ash…- Sentí luego como su mano paso por mi mejilla y su mirada tierna tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-No tienes que ser fuerte por mi Serena, puedes llorar…..yo aquí también estoy para ti.- No pude soportarlo, toda la fuerza que según yo tenía para afrontar todo lo que sucedió se esfumo como arte de magia y empecé a llorar a todo pulmón en la guarida de su pecho mientras me acariciaba y me confortaba con su tacto y sus manos cansadas. Las personas que nos observaban no importaban, solo quería deshacerme de este dolor y otra vez dependía de su persona.

A los días, el funeral se llevo a cabo el cual Ash y el señor Regi financiaron. ¿Motivo? El padre de Khristophe fue arrestado debido a su nexo con la Mafia Rocket de Kanto y por las grabaciones que Ash obtuvo. Un funeral donde irónicamente solo asistimos las personas que nos relacionamos de mala manera. Incluso aquella chica del restaurante vino a dar su pésame acompañando a Dawn, Ash y Brock. ¿La vida era tan cruel como para hacer estos giros del destino tan despiadados? Es lo único que me preguntaba mientras observaba el féretro de aquella alma que fue víctima de la circunstancias.

===Presente===

Nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo fijamente como si se tratase de la primera vez. No pude evitar ver que sus ojos también eran cristalinos por la emoción que sentía, reflexione al verlo que yo era egoísta con este sentimiento ya que al igual que yo, él me amaba mucho.

-Se que lo que te dijimos hace unos minutos fue muy repentino, pero es una decisión que debía de tomar no solo por mi bien sino también por el tuyo.-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así Ash? ¿Por qué solo tú tienes que hacer eso?-

-Es necesario Serena, es por el bien mayor de todos los que están a mi alrededor, incluyéndote.- Podía notar el dolor en sus palabras, realmente también quemaban mi alma y mi corazón.

-No comprendo porque tenemos que...separarnos…-

-Porque esto no ha acabado Serena…- Muy en el fondo, yo sabía que no había acabado. Pensé ilusamente que todo acabo cuando escuchamos aquella noticia….

===Hace 3 semanas===

 _"_ _En otras noticias, el día de hoy la región Kanto despierta con la noticia más inesperada de todas. Un operativo policial se llevo esta mañana en las oficinas de nada más y nada menos que la compañía más grande de nuestra región, Silph Co. Según el vocero de la policía nacional, gracias a la investigación conjunta de la comisaria estatal de ciudad Azafrán junto a fuentes anónimas se encontró pruebas de corrupción y organización ilícita con varios de los ejecutivos de la compañía. Entre los ilícitos se encontró pruebas de lavado de dinero, narcotráfico e incluso trata de personas. El nombre que sobresale en la lista de importantes ejecutivos no es nada menos que Giovanni Sakaki el cual se le imputaron los cargos como la mente maestra en el asesinato del joven empresario Khristophe Amethyst. La policía al tomar las oficinas de Silph Co. procedió con el arresto donde aprehendieron al señor Sakaki y a los otros involucrados. La fiscalía prevé que el primer juicio comenzara en un mes para brindar más espacio a la investigación sobre los imputados. En otras noticias…. "_

Conocíamos el hecho de que eso iba a ocurrir esa mañana mientras el televisor del apartamento de Ash brindaba las noticias. Gracias a la ayuda de Ash y la última confesión de Khristophe, la policía procedió a investigar el apartamento de Khristophe donde encontraron varios documentos donde se veía no solamente la implicación de Giovanni en los negocios sucios de la mafia sino también muchos nombres de empresarios de Silph Co. En la computadora, se encontraron datos de blanqueo de dinero y de horarios de transporte de droga de Kanto a varias regiones del mundo.

Según instrucciones del detective Handsome, debíamos de quedarnos en casa para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado hasta nuevo aviso. Si éramos honestos los dos, nos sentíamos realmente felices de que nuestra pesadilla al fin terminara luego de tantos años de estar bajo la sombra de ese hombre malévolo.

-¿Todo se acabo no es así Ash?-

-Así parece Serena, solo espero que sea para bien todo.- Estábamos recostados los dos mientras apretábamos nuestras manos. Aun sentía que todo el incidente estaba fresco y recordar el sufrimiento de mi amado y mi padre era lo que me llenaba de alivio de ver a ese tipo tras las rejas.

Los días pasaron con normalidad relativa, Ash se había transformado nuevamente en un bálsamo para mi dolor y tristeza. Su dedicación a hacerme feliz era realmente algo que me enamoraba más de su persona. No podía tener un semblante de soledad porque ya se encontraba haciéndome reír hasta con la más mínima tontería. Las salidas con todos sus amigos ahora ya míos también ayudaban mucho, incluso hasta el mismo Gary se incluía en esas salidas. Sé que podía ser egoísta de mi parte sentirme feliz luego de toda una tragedia pero realmente estas personas no me podían dejar hundirme en la depresión. En una de esas salidas donde Misty cómicamente mal mataba a Gary debido a un pequeño comentario que tomo como ofensa, voltee a ver a Ash el cual a pesar de reír, se le podía notar un poco pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Ash?- Al formular esa pregunta, me quedo observando algo extrañado con la misma.

-No sucede nada Serena, es solamente que estar aquí con todos ustedes me hace feliz.-

-Yo también soy feliz, en especial porque estoy junto a ti…..aunque no sé si tengo derecho de serlo…- No podía evitar recargarme en su hombro para embriagarme de su calor buscando el alivio a mis culpas.

-Si te refieres a lo que sucedió hace unos días, creo que es hora de hacer algo por esa persona. A pesar de que éramos enemigos, entendí al final sus sentimientos. Si yo no hubiera tenido a todos estos amigos, yo tal vez hubiese sido igual o peor que él, esa fue mi ventaja desde el principio.

-¡No es así! ¡Tu….eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco! Aunque estuviésemos en otra época o en otra dimensión, siempre me hubiera enamorado de ti Ash por lo que eres.- No me importaba si todos escuchaban mis verdaderos sentimientos, no quería escucharlo hablar así. Su cara de sorpresa fue lo que me indico que sus palabras impactaron en su ser y su sonrisa mi indicador de que realmente surtió efecto. Los demás sonrieron mientras siguieron con su pequeña tortura a Gary que pedía a gritos auxilio. Esos eran los momentos que me encantaban y me fascinaban.

-Serena, tenemos que vivir por las personas ahora que ya no están con nosotros. No podemos quedarnos estancados en la tristeza, eso no es lo que ellos quieren.- En una forma de contra ataque, sus palabras hicieron efecto en mi también, desde ese momento me propuse a seguir adelante siempre al lado de la persona que amo.

Los días volvieron a tomar su curso natural y he de admitir que fueron los más felices de mi vida. Ver el proyecto el cual Ash ha colocado sacrificio, sangre y lágrimas tomar forma era mi alegría también. Los primeros contactos se habían hecho y todo como viento en popa. Varios trabajadores se apuntaron a las labores, los exportadores se pusieron a disposición de Brandon y Ash para ayudar en el transporte internacional, mi padre incluso ayudo con la construcción de la base minera y el transporte de maquinaria de última tecnología para colaborar. Ver como todas las personas se unían en un proyecto en común era un nuevo sentimiento para mí y pensar que era Ash el epicentro de todo ello era lo que me hacia admirarlo.

Un viernes en la noche fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando la rueda de mi destino empezaba a alejarme de mi amado. Recién llegaba de la oficina y al ver nuestro apartamento vacio deduje que mi querido llegaría tarde ese día. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue cocinar para su persona ya que de seguro y conociéndolo bien llegaría con bastante apetito. Para no sentirme tan en silencio decidí encender la televisión donde una noticia me llenaba de horror.

" _Hace unas horas el empresario más poderoso de Kanto, Brandon Regi junto a su protegido Ash Ketchum fueron víctimas de un atentado criminal contra sus vidas. Un grupo de hombres procedieron a dispararles cuando estos salían de las oficinas principales de Regi Co."_

Mi mundo se hundió con esa noticia, el plato que llevaba entre mis manos cayó y se hizo mil pedazos, empecé a respirar a prisa ya que sin saberlo, parecía haber perdido a Ash para siempre.

 _"_ _Según relata la policía, debido al sacrificio de los guardaespaldas del señor Regi, tanto él como el joven que le acompañaba solamente fueron heridos en el intento de asesinato. En estos momentos ellos se encuentras en el hospital central de Ciudad Azafrán….."_

Al escuchar que ambos estaban vivos, mi alma volvió a mí literalmente y de prisa me arregle para ir hacia el hospital y procedí a cerrar el apartamento.

Al llegar al hospital, vi como una multitud de reporteros se encontraban a las afueras del hospital. ¿Es que acaso no tenían respeto por los convalecientes? Cuando me vieron, como buitres se me abalanzaron para hacerme un millón de preguntas. Tuve hasta que golpear a uno porque se quería propasar. Luego sentí como una mano me jalo y antes que actuara sobre ella note que era Brock quien me rescataba de todos ellos. Al estar a salvo adentro ni siquiera dimos palabras porque empezamos a correr hacia la recepción.

-¡Enfermera! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Ash Ketchum!?- Al ver a la primera enfermera, mi desesperación pudo conmigo y empecé a exigir respuestas.

-¿Qué es usted del señor Ketchum?-

-¡Soy su novia! ¡Estoy preocupada por él! ¡Por favor díganos donde esta!-

-Tengo órdenes estrictas de no brindar esa información….- Al diablo con las órdenes, empuje a la enfermera contra la pared y aunque me tocara ir cuarto por cuarto lo iba a encontrar. Antes de seguir, observe a Gary acompañado de una persona la cual parecía ser el famoso profesor Oak.

-¡Gary!-

-¡Serena! ¡Brock!-

-¿Sabes dónde está Ash?- Era la hora de Gary también de que recibiera mi desesperación mientras lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello de su camisa. Sentí luego una mano en mi hombro y observe que era su abuelo.

-Tranquila señorita, Ash se encuentra fuera de peligro de muerte. ¿Es usted Serena no es así? Ash me conto mucho sobre usted y al parecer confirma lo que me conto.- Me sonroje al reaccionar en lo que le hacía al pobre muchacho y ahora con más calma hacia la sala de mi amado. A quien engañaba, el corazón se salía de mi pecho por poder volver a verlo.

Luego de subir unos pisos, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino y cuando abrimos la puerta pude observarlo sano y salvo en una cama del hospital. Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y fui despedida como un cohete hacia mi persona amada a abrazarlo y besarlo desesperadamente.

-¡Ash! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estaba realmente asustada!- Como no estarlo, con lo de Khristophe muy reciente tenía mucho miedo de perderlo.

-Estoy bien Serena no te preocupes, solo recibí una pequeña herida en el brazo.- Observe como su brazo estaba vendado y seguí abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando pudimos calmarnos…..bueno cuando pude calmarme, Ash nos conto todo lo sucedido. Al parecer eran un par de asesinos contratados los cuales llegaron a matarlos a ambos. Brandon estaba en otra sala debido a que sufrió una herida de bala en su costado y al parecer perdió su consciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre. Gracias al esfuerzo de los doctores, se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Me quede con Ash durante todo su periodo de hospitalización el cual termino al cabo de unos días. Cuando regresamos al apartamento me encontraba realmente feliz de que estuviese sano y salvo ya en casa, pero algo me preocupaba en su semblante el cual era ver su rostro formando gestos reflexivos. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de mi persona amada? Siempre que le pregunte acerca de ello siempre negó tener algo malo.

Los días volvieron a pasar de nuevo y con el tiempo también el señor Regi parecía haber salido del hospital. Me encontraba contenta nuevamente ya que parecía que todo lo malo había acabado…..al menos eso pensé ilusamente.

Recibí una llamada de mi padre el cual me pidió urgentemente que nos reuniéramos en el mismo lobby de aquel hotel hoy por la noche. Sin pensarlo mucho, tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje hasta el hotel. Al llegar y ser guiado por los botones pude observar a mi padre el cual no estaba solo. Mi amado, el señor Regi, el agente Looker y otra persona que no conocía, parecía ser un chico de cabello purpura el cual tenía el ceño fruncido muy parecido a Brandon.

-Bienvenida hija, toma asiento por favor.- Camine muy confundida ante ese acontecimiento tan raro que sucedía. Ash se levanto para facilitarme su asiento mientras el tomaba otro a la par mía. Si soy honesta, era la primera vez que me sentía intimidada, siempre tuve este tipo de reuniones con empresarios y comerciantes de peor aspecto pero siempre salí avante de cada negocio.

-Serena, primero quisiera presentarte aquí a mi amigo, su nombre es Paul Shinji.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al conocer el nombre del chico. ¡El rival de Ash!

-¿Es usted hermano del Dr. Reggie?-

-Veo que conoce a mi hermano, es una placer conocerla señorita Yvonne. Ash me ha contado mucho sobre usted.-

-¿Por qué estamos todos aquí papá?-

-Venimos a hablar del proyecto RB96. Como sabrás, ha sido un completo éxito gracias a la gestión del señor Brandon y de Ash ya que gracias a su esfuerzo en una semana comienzan las excavaciones en la mina.- Eso me llenaba de alegría, todo iba bien en el proyecto. ¿Pero porque esta reunión entonces?

-Debido al éxito del proyecto, se han abierto otras posibilidades en otros mercados internacionales además de Kalos. Es por eso, que en representación de una compañía minera de la región Sinnoh, el joven Paul nos acompaña esta noche.-

-Eso me parece genial. ¿Eso quiere decir?-

-En efecto, quiero trabajar junto Ash y al señor Regi tanto en el proyecto RB96 y también un nuevo proyecto que tenemos en Ciudad Snowpoint. Es por eso que vine a Kanto para negociar sobre una alianza entre Kanto, Kalos y Sinnoh en la comercialización de minerales.- Paul conocía bien del negocio, las anécdotas de Ash parecían ser ciertas.

-Hija, debido a ello necesitamos a una persona que se haga cargo de mis oficinas en Kalos. Como sabrás yo estaré a cargo de la supervisión de este proyecto e intentare establecer relaciones comerciales en Unova, Alola, Johto y Hoenn, mi presencia es esencial para que tengamos éxito en esas negociaciones.- No podía ser. ¡¿Quiere que vuelva a Kalos?! No otra vez…

\- Papá…tú ya sabes mi respuesta sobre ese asunto.-

-Esta vez será diferente Serena.- La voz que menos esperaba escuchar se pronuncio en ese momento, Ash me había contradicho.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?-

-Giovanni sigue libre….- Cuando escuche esas palabras de Ash, mi corazón quedo helado ante tal noticia.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo?-

-Por desgracia cuando el cuerpo de policía estatal procedía a trasladarlo a la cárcel de Isla Canela, fueron interceptados en el camino liberando a Giovanni en el proceso. El atentado que sufrieron el señor Regi y Ash creemos que fue ordenado por la mafia que el señor Sakaki dirige.-

-Hija, es peligroso que te quedes en Kanto más tiempo ya que tanto tú como Ash están involucrados con el caso de Khristophe Amethyst. Gracias a los documentos que la policía encontró en su apartamento y a la confesión del pobre joven, nuestra familia quedo absuelta de esa deuda con los inversionistas del consorcio Amethyst. Aun así, nuestra familia tiene otras responsabilidades y creo que tu eres la indicada para ello. La oportunidad actual es perfecta para que puedas volver a Kalos.-

-¡Entonces si es así, Ash puede venir a Kalos conmigo! ¡Él también se encuentra en peligro!- No quería separarme de su persona, me dolía ese hecho y apostaba por esa solución.

-Serena, yo soy el principal objetivo de ese sujeto. Si me voy a Kalos contigo, no habrá diferencia en que nos vayamos o nos quedemos.-

-¡Entonces quieres que te deje aquí solo y que huya como una cobarde! ¡No podría hacer eso!-

-Es por eso Serena que vine a Kanto, tengo pensado llevar a Ash a Sinnoh para que me ayude con los proyectos que tenemos en vísperas en Sinnoh. Nuestra compañía goza de mayor seguridad y con ello el bienestar de Ash estará a salvo.- Esa solución, me dolía en el alma. ¿Por qué tenía que separarme de Ash?

-¡Entonces yo…!-

-¡Serena! No podemos, la compañía de tu padre te necesita. Tú eres la candidata perfecta para ayudar a tu padre en tu región natal. Yo no me quiero separar de ti….pero tampoco quiero perderte…..- No pude mas….salí a prisa de ese lugar y corrí como loca debido al dolor en mi pecho.

===Presente===

Aquí estábamos, sentados en una de las bancas de este parque, la misma donde me invito a jugar boliche la primera vez. Estábamos sentados viendo al cielo y la bella luna que había en el firmamento junto a las múltiples luces en el cielo las cuales eran esas estrellas que han sido testigo de nuestro amor.

-¿Te olvidaras de mí?-

-¿Por qué dices eso Serena?-

-Encontraras a una mujer en Sinnoh y te olvidaras de mí….- Estaba siendo tonta en esos momentos, mi mente estaba jugándome trucos por el dolor. Escuche a mi amado suspirar profundo, al parecer se había molestado.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar a la persona que le dio un giro radical a mi vida? ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu suave piel, tus labios sonriendo, tus ojos encantadores, tus lindas uñas, tu cabello hermoso y el perfume que emana tu cuerpo? ¿Crees que será fácil para mí olvidar todas estas sensaciones de las cuales me volviste adicto?- Estaba sonrojada por lo que me decía, era la primera vez que me confesaba con sus palabras sus deseos sobre mí.

-No podría olvidarlo Serena, no podría olvidar el dulce que me diste a probar con tu boca o la ternura de tus miradas. Te convertiste en la vida que me arrebataron, en la esperanza que perdí hace mucho tiempo. No podría olvidarte aunque quisiera, porque eres el amor de mi vida y no me veo con otra persona como lo imagino contigo.- Soy una tonta, no podía hacer más que llorar en esos momentos ante las palabras de amor que me regalaba.

-Perdóname…..- Cuando voltee a ver a sus ojos, observe como sacaba algo de su chaqueta la cual era una pequeña caja. Lo observe extrañada mientras lo cuestionaba con mi mirada.

-Este regalo, desde hace tiempo debió de haber estado en tus manos Serena. Desde esa cita que no tuvimos gracias a Khristophe, desde lo que sucedió en el centro comercial con Dawn, jamás pude brindarte esto.-

-¿Qué es esto Ash?-

-Es un objeto que cuando lo vi, lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue verlo en ti ya que me recordaba mucho a tus ojos.- Abrí la pequeña caja y observe un regalo sencillo pero lleno de sentimiento, un pequeño lazo azul que me fascino bastante.

-¿Es para mí?-

-Solo puedo verlo para ti Serena. Quiero que esa sea mi garantía Serena de que volveré a verte, ese es el lazo de mis sentimientos hacia ti.- Explote, me lance hacia mi amado y empecé a besarlo con todos esos sentimiento que me había regalado.

-¡Creo en ti Ash! ¡Yo realmente creo en ti!- Luego vi una mirada determinada en su rostro la cual me lleno de esperanza.

\- Tres años Serena, dame tres años para completar todos esos proyectos e iré a Kalos a verte expresamente a ti. Viviré aunque duela, porque sé que tu estarás ahí esperándome, yo te amo con todo mi corazón Serena.- Ahora él resulto ser quien me besaba con pasión y emoción. Sera difícil no estar junto a él, pero la prueba será para ambos y yo estaba dispuesta a vivir ese lapso de tiempo para regresar a su lado.

-Yo te amo también Ash….con toda mi vida…- Le sonreí, no me quedaba de otra, su calor me embriagaba.

-¡Verte sonreír así me brindara energías para terminar con todo el trabajo en un santiamén!

-¡Yo también todo de mi parte para ayudar a mi padre!-

-Se que lo harás, eres increíble y fuerte Serena.- Apreté su mano y volvimos a entrar en un beso, uno que significaría que nuestros sentimientos hibernarían por un buen tiempo.

" **El tiempo y la distancia puede ser un cruel castigo para un amor puro, en medio de sentimientos encontrados ambos jóvenes juraban amor por el otro bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas de Ciudad Azafrán. Sin que ellos supieran, una estrella roja también brillaba en el cielo brindando un mal augurio para el futuro. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **"Porque eres así Taikobou?" "Yo que hice?"**

 **Hola hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados en el tiempo. Les he de confesar algo, las ideas se me han exprimido con esta historia, me ha costado darle forma al final, de hecho si les soy sincero iba a terminar este fic en el siguiente capitulo. Pero pero...el choque de inspiración me vino de repente por lo tanto el fic tendrá mas vida! Hagamos cuenta regresiva desde este capitulo. Estamos a tres capítulos para el final ahora. Quiero brindarle justicia a esta historia y créanme que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea algo que les guste y me guste XD! Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y repito, los comentarios de veras ayudan para dar inspiración! Espero leerles pronto! Ahora a contestar Reviews XD!**

 **Kaisito Hyodou: Por eso no le di redencion en vida, el era villano hasta el final pero digamos que al menos hice que se entendieran con el protagonista. Creo que el dolor que sintio yo lo podria traducir como empatia con los sentimientos de Serena y pues como describi en este capitulo, verse a si mismo como el otro lado de la moneda de la vida de Khristophe, ese el contraste que le di a los dos personajes. Uno lo tuvo todo y nada a la vez, el otro tuvo nada y todo a la vez, así vendria a ser. Lo del departamento eran mas que todo papeles incriminatorios y salvoconductos para la familia de Serena, cosa que explicare de su origen en el próximo capitulo ya que hay contenido extra que Ash debe encontrar. Pues ni que la bala fuera la cadena de andromeda para que atravesar dimensiones y le pegara en las bolas a Giovanni XD! Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo! Se te agradece mucho!**

 **Guest: Creo que es esa, realmente no recuerdo mucho. El hecho es que hacer demasiada cosa ficticia dentro de lo que no es canon en el juego no me gusta. Se puede modificar ciertas cosas pero tampoco hay que exagerar! XD!**

 **Sora: Justo a tiempo! Entiendo tus ocupaciones descuida, aunque este caso para mi fue mas que todo por falta de inspiracion pero aqui estamos! Te recomiendo que leas el reto y la leccion ya que voy por ellas mañana y el lunes XD! Nel! Nunca los vi a los dos asi si te soy sincero, si hiciese un what if de eso creeme que siempre los pondria de enemigos XD! Si te soy sincero, me tome inspiracion de varias muertes tragicas, me puse a ver escenas de ese tipo en varios anime y pues eso fue lo que surgio, claro acompañada de un buen ost triste. Me alegra que aprecies ese detalle! La tristeza la embargo, la preocupacion aumento, su reaccion fue la mas natural pero digamos que el lazo fortalecio su nexo. No quise ser muy explicito con las consecuencias ya que serian muy obvias y digamos que Ash al tener experiencia en ello seria su pilar de soporte perfecto. Sobre la nueva historia, te propongo que al terminar Deseos la discutamos por PM, me ayudara muchisimo tu opinion! Gracias por el apoyo! Se te agradece el esfuerzo!**

 **Bueno gente, ahora si me despido, me desvele con el capitulo pero siento que valio la pena! Gracias a todos! Ya-Ha!**


	32. XXXI Venganza

Capitulo 31: Venganza.

Ha pasado ya un par de semanas desde que tomamos nuestra decisión de separarnos. He tratado de pasar todo mi tiempo junto a la mujer que yo amo para llevarme estos recuerdos para que fortalezcan mi convicción de cumplirle a ella y a todos los que me rodean. Su bienestar es mi prioridad y ante todos los eventos que se han desencadenado en estos meses que he compartido junto a ella llegamos a esa conclusión de que era mejor que ella regresara a Kalos.

Estar solo en mi habitación en estos momentos me brindaba oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que he vivido hasta la fecha. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo hombre pudiese ser el causante de mis desgracias? Conocer que se encontraba libre de alguna manera aun me tenía intimidado. ¿Así se sienten las presas cuando su cazador los tiene en la mira? Es un sentimiento horrible he de admitir, en especial cuando debes de proteger a una persona la cual amas con intensidad. Hace unos minutos ella entro a ducharse luego de que nos entregamos nuevamente a la pasión de nuestros cuerpos y espíritus. Aunque ella trataba de ser fuerte, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas en mi pecho. Cuando terminamos pude notar el gran esfuerzo que ella hacía en aguantar todas esas emociones reprimidas a causa de nuestra inminente despedida. El día de mañana, ella partía hacia Kalos.

Fue muy difícil organizar todo en su trabajo, pero gracias a Dawn ella pudo terminar todos los pendientes y así despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo. Es cierto que dicen que ninguna persona es indispensable en este mundo, pero ella por lo menos hacia difícil el hecho de que ya no estaría en su cargo en la compañía que le contrato. Escuche de Dawn que habían contratado a 3 personas nuevas para que cubriera todo lo que ella hacía y ni aun así podían suplirla. Solamente podía sonreír ya que yo me encontraba en una situación similar a ellos, ella no podía ser sustituida de mi corazón.

Esa semana que ella estuvo por fin libre como ella misma suspiraba, pudimos por fin tomar un descanso más que merecido. Brando fue generoso al brindarme también esos días libres ya que todo el proyecto se realiza sin contra tiempos.

Verla sonreír esta noche cuando compartimos con mis amigos toda la noche en lo que era su despedida le había elevado los ánimos. Disfrutó, bebió, comió y rio como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo. Llegamos al apartamento algo ebrios los dos, fue suficiente detonante para desenfrenarnos en nuestra lujuria y necesidad del otro. ¿Sería capaz de soportar su lejanía? Me sentía mal solo con pensar en ese hecho y he de admitir que también quería llorar pero no podía derrumbarme frente a ella, menos cuando le prometí que haría todo por ella esa noche en el parque.

Hablando de esa noche, nunca pensé que ese regalo tan simple le encantara tanto. Verla prácticamente todos los días con el lindo accesorio me brindaba felicidad, ella atesoraba mucho ese pequeño lazo y vaya que sabia combinarlo con todo.

No pude evitar luego de sumirme en el silencio de la noche fría escuchar los sollozos de mi amada. Ni siquiera el agua de la ducha podía ocultar ese sonido que perforaba mi corazón como un taladro. ¿Quién era yo para culparla? Yo mismo estaba en la misma situación de dolor y pena que ella albergaba en esos momentos. Escuche al final como la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse y ella venia cubierta con una toalla la cual se apegaba demasiado bien a su figura…..como me tienta esta mujer, eso es lo que hace tan difícil esta situación. Ella volteo a verme con esos ojos azules que me tenían loco ya que su ternura era lo que más me fascinaba, pero hoy, ese cielo que se reflejaba en sus ojos tenían los dos un tono gris de tristeza.

-¡La ducha estuvo realmente deliciosa! Deberías de también tomar un baño, te relajara mucho.- Su sonrisa no era plena, sus sentimientos se fugaban de su corazón y solo yo podía percibirlo en la máscara que ella quería que viese. Antes que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa la tome del brazo y simplemente la senté sobre mi regazo cosa que a ella le sorprendió pero prontamente se vio feliz mientras envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello.

-No tienes que contenerte por mi Serena….- En ese momento, cualquier muro que ella haya construido para evitar que toda esa inundación de dolor no saliera fue destruida por mis palabras. Sus lágrimas parecían cataratas en ese momento, sus ojos volvían a hincharse frente a mí mientras su rostro se aferraba ahora a mi pecho. Al parecer el alcohol la había sensibilizado lo suficiente para que esas emociones estallaran en este instante, podía comprender como ella soporto esa sensación de tristeza incluso sabiendo que nuestra promesa estaba en pie.

-¡Yo no quiero separarme de ti! ¡No! ¡No quiero!- Ella exclamaba con ardor y dolor en su corazón, yo era el encargado de recibir todo eso que ella albergaba, yo no quería que ella se fuese con todo sus sentimientos reprimidos.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Serena, pero debemos de ser fuertes los dos por el otro. Nos prometimos volvernos a ver algún día cuando todo esto termine. ¿Lo prometiste no es así?- Ella volteaba a verme como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y eso me llenaba el corazón de ternura.

-Yo se que te lo prometí….pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto con el hecho de que ya no estaremos juntos.- Procedí a besar sus dulces labios en ese instante cosa que ella sin protestar imito. Al separarnos la vi directamente a los ojos y simplemente le sonreí.

-Se que la distancia será grande entre los dos, pero mientras exista un mismo cielo conectando nuestros mundos, tengo esperanzas que el tesoro al final del arcoíris serás tú.- Ella volvía a atacar mis labios cuando termine de recitar lo que mi corazón me dictaba en decirle. Volvimos a recostarnos en la cama para simplemente volver a nuestra máxima expresión de amor.

En medio del amor que ella me brindaba, yo también lloraba por dentro. Mi dolor estaba comprimido en mi determinación de seguir adelante con el sueño de mi padre y ahora el mío actualmente. Lo único que podía esperar es que el tiempo acelerara para que pudiésemos reencontrarnos nuevamente, eso es lo único que podía pedirle a la vida en esos instantes.

====A la mañana siguiente====

El día llego y mi corazón aun no se encontraba listo. ¿En serio era necesario dejar a Ash a su suerte? Ese loco esta suelto y no sabemos qué es lo que puede hacer contra nosotros. No podía ni siquiera engañarme a mí misma, me dolía ya no estar más a su lado. Mi tristeza era a causa de su futura ausencia en mi vida, ya no poder observar sus sonrisas, sus ojos ni sus gestos de felicidad. Observe el cielo de Kanto por última vez y parecía ser que también se despedía de mi de manera triste ya que ese color gris mas las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían podían ser perfectamente las lagrimas de mi corazón adolorido. Lo único que me reconfortaba en ese preciso instante era la seda de ese listón azul que simbolizaba nuestra promesa.

-¿Lista para partir Serena?- La voz de mi antigua rival y ahora amiga era la que me sacaba de mi trance. Tuve que ir a la oficina para despedirme de mis compañeros de trabajo y de mis jefes los cuales estaban tristes por mi partida. Dawn se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto ya que Ash tenía que hacer unas diligencias con Brandon. A pesar de tener los días libres no podíamos evitar que el proyecto consumiera algo de su tiempo.

-Claro Dawn. Antes de poder entrar yo quisiera decirte…-No pude seguir ya que ella me detuvo con su mano.

-Eso quedo en el pasado ya, esto no es una despedida sino un hasta luego Serena.- No pude evitar abrazarla con todos los sentimientos que albergaba mi sensible partida. Con ese sentimiento decidimos montarnos junto al chofer de la empresa.

Ambas salimos del edificio donde el chofer de la empresa nos esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer era una nueva persona ya que el joven que siempre atendía el automóvil no estaba. Nos montamos a la mini limosina de la empresa y el auto procedió a moverse hacia mi último destino en Kanto.

Al conducir por la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán no podía evitar ver todo el paisaje que alguna vez creí lúgubre y frio. Muchos de esos lugares ahora contenían recuerdos donde Ash y yo compartimos tanto mutuamente. Desde aquellas veces donde me sentía vulnerable bajo la lluvia o como cuando íbamos felices los dos de viaje a Ciudad Fucsia. Kanto ahora era un lugar muy especial para mí y no me arrepiento de haber venido a este lugar.

En ese instante pude notar como el automóvil se desviaba del camino y tomaba una ruta hacia ciudad Celeste. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Aunque subconscientemente quería quedarme aquí sabía que perdería el vuelo si no llegaba a tiempo.

-¿Disculpe? El camino hacia el aeropuerto se encuentra hacia al otro lado.- Note como Dawn trato de dialogar con el chofer, a lo mejor se había equivocado.

-Señoritas, claro que se que el aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán se encuentra a la dirección que usted me indica, pero si vamos hacia ese lugar no podremos divertirnos con su querido novio señorita Yvonne.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto?

-¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Por qué nos está desviando del camino?! ¿Qué quiere con Ash?-

-Señorita Yvonne, usted debería de conocer que el joven Ketchum no es una persona de mi agrado, de hecho usted tampoco aunque debo de admitir que de verdad es una mujer hermosa. Desgraciadamente la necesito viva para poder matar a ese sujeto que se escapa de mis manos siempre que lo tengo justo para matarlo.- ¡Matarlo! ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

-¿Es usted?-

-Me disculpo por no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Giovanni Sakaki, un gusto en saludarla.- Mi miedo se hizo realmente fuerte, el hombre que era responsable de todas las desgracias en la vida de Ash estaba usurpando el lugar de mi chofer. ¿Cómo podía ser? Su sonrisa maniática y tranquila nos intimido a ambas ante tal revelación.

-¡Deténgase o llamare a la policía!- Escuche a Dawn gritar a lo cual la reacción de Giovanni fue muy rara y empezó a reír.

-¿La policía? Lo dudo señorita, en este instante ustedes dos van a tomar una siesta.- Ambas quedamos confundidas ante esa declaración y de repente un gas amarillo salió desde el asiento. Al ser un automóvil tipo mini limosina, el gas quedo atascado en la parte trasera donde nosotros estábamos. Yo…perdía la consciencia….yo…..no podía permitir mas desgracias en la vida de Ash….yo no quería….serlo…solo podía sentirme…impotente…..al ver la sonrisa…..maquiavélica de ese sujeto el cual parecía….hablar con alguien por teléfono….Ash….no…

"¿ _Esta listo todo en Ciudad Verde? Perfecto….parece que la fiesta pronto dará inicio…el invitado de honor ahora vendrá ya que tengo su invitación en mis manos…je je je."_

=====Aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán=====

-Deberías de calmarte Ash. Harás un agujero en el suelo si sigues caminando de lado a lado.- Esa era Misty con su melodiosa voz comparada a la de un bisonte renegando diciéndome que me calmara. ¿Cómo quería que me calmara? Serena no es una persona impuntual, ella siempre llega a la hora acordada en incluso antes. ¿Por qué está tardando tanto?

-Ella dijo que llegaría a las 11 de la mañana Ash, su vuelo es a las doce, apenas son las 10:45.-

-Es que en eso tu no entiendes Misty, ella ya estaría acá ella es demasiado puntual. ¡Tú misma debes de saberlo!-

-Debes de tranquilizarte Ash.- Ahora era Brock junto a Gary que trataban de devolverme la calma. Ella no es así, ellos no la conocen como yo.

-Chicos, solamente estoy intranquilo, tal vez tienen razón.- Tenia que guardar la compostura, dudo que algo haya pasado en ese pequeño trayecto.

Trate de recopilar toda la información desde que nos despedimos esa mañana del apartamento luego de nuestra última noche en un buen tiempo, ella había sido citada a la oficina para despedirse ya que de alguna manera le tenían bastante aprecio. Conocía que Dawn la acompañaba pero eso también me afectaba ya que ella al menos mandaría un mensaje si algo malo ocurriese. El reloj marcaba las 11 ahora y yo no podía quedarme quieto y marque tanto al celular de Serena como al de Dawn pero ninguna contestaba y eso para mí era más que raro.

-Saldré a buscarlas, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-Cálmate Ash, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse, trata de calmarte.- Trataba de seguir su consejo pero no podía, sentía que el corazón se me salía en ese momento. Justo en ese instante sentí mi teléfono vibrar y al ver que era ella conteste lo más rápido posible.

-¡Serena! ¡Me tienes preocupado! ¿Dónde estás?-

 **-Me temo que Serena no puede contestarle en este momento ya que se encuentra algo ocupada…..-** Mis alarmas saltaron en todo mi cuerpo al reconocer esa voz macabra. Mis músculos se tensaron, mis dientes rechinaron y mi adrenalina desbordaba.

-¡Tu! ¡Qué haces con el celular de Serena!- Observe como todos los que me acompañaban me observaban preocupado por quien era quien se comunicaba conmigo.

- **¿Crees que solo robe su celular? Piénsalo mejor, no deberías de mejor conjugar mejor tu oración al decirme: ¡Que haces con Serena!-**

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Si lo haces yo!-

- **Creo que no estás en posición de hacer ese tipo de negocios conmigo. ¿O es que acaso quieres enojarme?-** Debía de guardar la calma, cualquier movimiento en falso y podría ser responsable de que ese sujeto le quitara la vida a Serena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Giovanni?- Cuando me escucharon pronunciar ese nombre, todos sabían cuál era el problema.

- **Sencillo, solamente necesito tu presencia para la fiesta que tengo planeada para ti. Claro que eres el único invitado. Supongamos que la policía viene acompañándote…podríamos decir que sería el fin de tu preciada noviecita. Yo no tengo nada que perder pero en cambio tú…creo que sí y mucho. Espero cumplas con la parte de tu trato….señor Ketchum.-**

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy a ir! ¡Solo dime donde estas! ¡Despreocúpate que iré solo!- Solo pude escuchar su risa a través del teléfono cuando me colgó. ¡Maldición! ¡Este tipo quería jugar conmigo a las escondidas! Mi celular sonó nuevamente y un mensaje apareció con la dirección donde se encontraba ese sujeto.

-¿Ash qué es lo que sucede?- Brock me preguntaba muy preocupado pero no tenía tiempo de explicar. Salí corriendo lo más aprisa fuera del aeropuerto y corrí hacia el estacionamiento donde mi motocicleta estaba.

Podía escuchar los gritos de mis amigos rogándome a que me quedara e ideáramos un plan pero ese sujeto estaba loco y solo yo sabía de lo que era capaz ese loco. Empuje a tanta gente lleno en mi desesperación que creo que me ganaría una multa en el aeropuerto pero realmente no me importaba, incluso choque con un sujeto en la entrada el cual ni se inmuto. Al llegar a mi motocicleta lo primero que hice fue sacar las llaves de ella para poder arrancar pero sin embargo toque mis bolsillos y no tenía nada. ¡Qué rayos sucedía!

-¿Buscas esto?- Al voltear a ver vi como alguien conocido tenía mis llaves.

-¡Paul! ¡Dame esas llaves ahora!-

-Es raro verte tan desesperado y correr como un loco en medio del aeropuerto. ¿Por qué sales de esa manera?-

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo dame las llaves! ¡Si no te las quitare por la fuerza!- No podía pensar en esos momentos, mi interior estaba hecho un caos. En ese instante vi como ese chico elevo las mangas de su suéter y me quedo observando.

-Se razonable Ash, tienes prisa y sabes que si tu y yo nos peleamos perderás primero tiempo valioso, segundo estarás a merced de un arresto que te privara de hacer lo que te tiene desesperado, tú decides. ¿Me cuentas o nos vamos a los golpes?- Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, no tenía el tiempo suficiente y procedí a contarle todo lo que sucedía.

-Entiendo, entonces no nos queda de otra que ir los dos.-

-¡Que! ¡Si voy contigo ese loco puede matar a Serena! ¡Ni de broma!-

-¡Aquí el estúpido eres tú! ¿Crees que si vas solo ese tipo te perdonara la vida o a Serena? El plan de ese maniaco es obvio y es matarlo a ustedes dos.- Volvía a rechinar mis dientes porque aunque me costara admitirlo, el más inteligente de los dos siempre fue Paul.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas…- En ese momento ese chico malhumorado de mi adolescencia me tiro la llaves al pecho y pareció dirigirse hacia una motocicleta que el poseía bien. Soy sincero, me sentía un poco más seguro a su lado ya que yo sé perfectamente lo que él es capaz de hacer.

-¿Las viejas costumbres no se pierden por lo que veo?- A pesar del momento, a pesar de mi angustia ahí estaba yo compartiendo la nostalgia de nuestros tiempos de juventud turbulentos.

-Deja de parlotear y arranca, iré tras de ti a una distancia prudente. Esos tipos deben de estar vigilando la zona y si nos ven juntos de seguro algo le pasara a tu chica. -

-¿En qué dirección te dijo ese lunático que estaría?-

-En un gimnasio abandonado de Ciudad Verde….- Vi la cara pensativa de Paul y como de repente una idea vino a su mente.

-Tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos ser rápidos con el tiempo. ¿Imagino que estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea?-

-Por supuesto, si es para rescatar a Serena hare lo que me pidas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!- Ambos procedimos a ir hacia Ciudad Verde a toda velocidad, el tiempo era corto y el precio era elevado. Aguanta por favor Serena, pronto llegare a salvarte….-

====Gimnasio abandonado de Ciudad Verde – Dos horas después====

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? Me siento mareada y con dolor de cabeza. Intente moverme pero sentí que mis brazos no eran libres, estaba atada a un tipo de tubo de metal. ¿Qué sucedía? Note mi alrededor y pude ver que estábamos en un tipo de edificio abandonado. A mi lado estaba Dawn inconsciente y no había señales de que reaccionara pronto. Serena….que fue lo que sucedió…. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ash! ¡Recordé todo! Eso quiere decir que…

-¿Veo que la bella durmiente kalosiana esta despierta por fin?- ¡Esa voz nuevamente! ¡Giovanni! La luz de los rayos del cielo iluminaba brevemente el rostro de ese sujeto mientras sentía que estaba a su merced.

-¡Por que hace esto! ¡Porque intenta hacer la vida de Ash un infierno! ¿¡No cree que ya ha hecho suficiente daño!?- Mi ira estaba a flor de piel y no me importaba estar en mi situación, me indignaba y me angustiaba lo que este sujeto hacia en la vida de la persona que más amo en este mundo.

-¿Daño? Me sorprende que tenga usted un concepto tan simple de la vida. Estos son apenas los primeros pasos para reanudar mis negocios señorita Yvonne. Aunque si le soy sincero debo de admitir que también tengo algo de rencor personal contra ese mocoso.-

-¿¡Que le ha hecho Ash!?-

-En primera instancia, nacer. Desde que ese mocoso llego a este mundo, mi vida y mis negocios fueron se fueron al demonio. Perdí el negocio de mi vida con la mujer que amaba, el puesto que había soñado con años se me fue de las manos debido a la hipocresía del buen samaritano idolatrado por las masas. Lo peor de todo es que este chiquillo venia a robarme el proyecto que he anhelado toda mi vida. ¿No cree que lo más lógico es eliminarlo para que mi buena fortuna renazca de las cenizas?- Ash había sufrido toda una vida y a pesar de todo ese dolor, esa sonrisa llena de esperanza que me regalo fue lo me trajo a la vida nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese odiarlo tanto?

-Esa familia de ineptos ha molestado siempre el camino hacia mis metas, su estúpido padre siempre fue la orna de mi zapato, por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con el hijo de Red. Ahora que lo pienso es un poco irónico, con tal de salvar a una persona, los Ketchum siempre se sacrifican. Ya sea Lysandre o tu mi estimada colega. Eso hace fáciles las cosas.-

-¡Deja a Ash en paz! ¡Si quieres vengarte con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo pero déjalo en paz por favor!-

-Usted no sería capaz de pagar la deuda que ese tipo tiene conmigo aunque muriera. ¿Por qué no ve el lado bueno de las cosas? Soy tan misericordioso que los matare a los dos juntos para que los dos caigan al infierno al mismo tiempo.- Podía ver como ese sujeto balanceaba un arma en sus manos y apuntaba cada vez que se le pegaba la gana a mi cabeza. ¿Tenía miedo en esos momentos? Sí, pero no por mí, sino por Ash. ¿Por qué tenía que siempre causarle problemas? No aguante, mis lágrimas se derramaron. Una vez más demostré que toda esa fortaleza y habilidad en los negocios eran simplemente una fachada de una niña temerosa de vivir, una niña que necesito la mano de ese joven de sonrisa brillante para no rendirse…..

¿Rendirme? ¿Acaso debía de hacerlo? ¿Qué podía hacer? Los recuerdos de todas mis vivencias junto a mi amado vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza. Su calidez envolvía mi cuerpo a través de nuestras memorias, eran sus palabras que me tenían cuerda aun después de vivir tanto. Ese amor incondicional que solo él me podía mostrar era lo que me tenía aun con esperanzas de vivir.

" _No te rindas hasta el final Serena."_

Sus palabras siempre fueron mi aliento, incluso cuando no las merecía.

" _Para mis ojos, tu todavía estas aquí."_

Su determinación incluso en los momentos más difíciles me inspiró a siempre dar lo mejor de mi misma cada día.

" _No dejare que nada te pase jamás."_

Ese día, cuando la sangre de mi amado envolvió esa promesa yo creo fielmente a su palabra. ¿Iba a dudar hoy? ¡No! Yo….soy consciente que he cometido muchos errores y que no he sido una mujer ejemplar. ¡No soy perfecta y nunca aspire a serlo! No ambiciono dinero ni poder y mucho menos el mal de alguien más, lo único que yo deseo es ver su sonrisa todos los días. ¡No me iba a detener acá! A pesar de estar amarrada a un tubo, trate de zafarme lo mejor posible sin que ese tipo se diese cuenta. No iba a permitir que Ash recibiese más daño de un loco.

Antes de poder seguir, escuchamos el sonido de un vehículo. El portón principal del gimnasio se abrió y pude ver una silueta familiar la cual estaba empapada debido a la enorme tormenta que caía en afuera, pude notar que estaba desde lo alto de una segunda planta junto a Dawn.

-¡GIOVANNI! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA Y MUESTRAME QUE SERENA Y DAWN ESTAN BIEN!- ¡Ash! ¡No! ¡Ya estaba aquí! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por qué!

-¿Es necesario hacer tanto escándalo? ¿Tu padre no te enseño modales? Oops….lo lamento, recordé que ese idiota murió hace ya muchos años. A lo mejor no le dio tiempo de enseñarte modales.- ¡Se burlaba de las desgracias de mi amado! ¡Como se atreve!

-¡Vine solo como lo pediste! ¡Ahora libera a las chicas!-

-Agradezco tu colaboración pero ellas también son invitadas de honor en ver como tu vida se extingue el día de hoy.-

-¡Déjate de estupideces y dime donde esta Serena!-

-Justo detrás de mí, junto a esta chiquilla que la acompañaba.- Vi el rostro de mi amado el cual estaba irritado y furioso. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera con un gesto de violencia en sus ojos.

-¡Suéltalas entonces! ¿¡Ya estoy aquí no es así!? ¡A quien quieres matar es a mí no a ellas!-

-Ellas también son mis invitadas como ya te lo había mencionado, una fiesta solo con dos personas no sería divertida. Es por eso que me tome la libertad de llamar muchos invitados también para tu diversión.- En ese momento, varios sujetos salieron de entre las sombras del gimnasio. Al parecer eran matones de quinta categoría, pandilleros de la ciudad los cuales rodeaban a Ash. Intente zafarme más rápido de mis amarres pero era inútil, me sentía impotente y con ira.

-Chicos, necesito que lo hagan sufrir, el golpe final es mío por supuesto.- Los sujetos rodeaban a Ash haciendo un circulo dejándolo en el centro. ¡Otra vez iba a sufrir!

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Si no las sueltas lo hare yo!- Cuando vi que Ash intento avanzar vi como dos sujetos lo agarraron, Ash intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero los otros tipos empezaron a golpearlo de manera despiadada, sus gestos de dolor eran enormes y eso parecía complacer a Giovanni.

-¿En serio quieres que termine con tu vida tan pronto? Si insiste claro que lo hare….- Giovanni bajo las escaleras paso a paso disfrutando al parecer cada momento. Con su mano limpiaba su arma y su sonrisa despreciable era cada vez mayor. Mi amado iba a morir frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada…no…..

-Eres igual de idiota que tu padre. Pudiste haber dejado a estas mujeres, con todo el dinero que ganarías pudiste haber comprado a la mujer más exótica del mundo.-

-Si algo aprendí de mi padre es que no todo se puede comprar con dinero. ¿Por qué crees que mamá nunca te acepto incluso después de muerto mi padre?- Vi como ese maldito golpeo el rostro de Ash con el mango de la pistola.

-Tienes agallas para ser hombre muerto….- La pistola en su mano apunto entre los ojos de Ash a su frente.

-Cosa que tú no tienes….- ¡Ash volvió a recibir otro golpe! ¡No! ¡Yo tenía que zafarme!

-Tientas mi paciencia…..- Los golpes que propinaba ese loco lastimaban a la persona que amo, me dolía verlo sufrir y la impotencia me dominaba.

-¿De veras? Pues es una lástima. Sé que pusiste esfuerzo en tu fiesta pero…..como era para mí, yo también me tome la libertad de traer unos invitados.- ¿Eh? De afuera, se escucharon los ruidos de varios motores. Las ventanas del lugar se rompieron, al suelo cayeron unas botellas que empezaron a explotar. ¡Eran bombas caseras! Eso aturdió a todos los que estaban ahí abajo. De repente varias motocicletas destruyeron el portón de la entrada derribando también a varios sujetos que Giovanni había contratado. Vi como Ash en ese instante logro zafarse y embistió a ese maldito contra la pared haciendo que soltara el arma.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- Me asuste al ver cómo iba a disparar contra Ash vi como un casco fue lanzado hacia su mano haciendo que perdiera el control de la pistola.

-No deberías de actuar tan confiado con sujetos como este.- ¿Paul? ¿AJ? ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Observe también como varios pandilleros estaban detrás de ellos. ¿Acaso esos dos trajeron a toda esa gente?

-Gracias de nuevo por cubrirme la espalda.-

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ve hacia las chicas!- Sin dudarlo, vi como Ash corría hacia las escaleras pero era interceptado por el mismo Giovanni y otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban.

-¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO MALDITOS! ¡MATEN A TODOS ESOS MALDITOS!- Y es aquí como nuevamente mi vida dejaba de ser común, a mis ojos, una batalla campal se armaba donde mi amado era uno de los principales caudillos. A pesar de toda la angustia que tenía en mi corazón, era la primera vez que le observaba tan determinado y mis esperanzas volvían a arder junto a mis sentimientos por Ash. Por favor….solo aguanta un poco. ¡Me zafare de aquí cueste lo que cueste!

" **Las ruedas del destino se empiezan a mover en medio de la tormenta de Ciudad Verde. Una batalla campal donde la seguridad de Serena y Dawn era el principal objetivo. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Bueno señores ser armo la gorda aca XD! El desmadre empezo para brindarle un fin a la historia. Me disculpo nuevamente por la demora pero la semana ha sido pesada. Bueno la cuenta regresiva empieza a contar hacia abajo y ahora solo quedan dos capítulos. Ya estamos a un año desde que estrene la historia y realmente agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla. Muchísimas gracias! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **BrokenBastian: Agradezco tus palabras y espero te guste el capitulo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Bueno despues de todo lo sucedido creo que era previsible. Es mas que todo un recurso para brindarle un final a la historia que ya se acerca el pequeño timeskip que le voy a dar. Siempre se te agradece el apoyo y muchisimas gracias por comentar! Espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado!**

 **Guest: Recuerda que es una historia mas que todo dramatica XD! La acción esta en las otras dos. Aunque bueno, el desmadre que se armo lo considero así también. Acertaste con tu prediccion, aunque salio mas temprano que tarde jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Ehmm...de hecho me inspire en otra canción. Makemagic de JealKB (Ending del epico crossover de Yu gi oh DM, GX y 5ds. La verdad la letra es sensacional jajajaja)**

 **Ultimamente estoy recuperando el toque con los giros argumentales XD! De hecho desde que comence a escribir Deseos tenia esa separacion en mente. Creo que el hecho de que Gio siguiese libre era obvio y que no se resolveria asi por asi. Y yup, Paul es el cabeza fria de los dos, creeme que si esto sigue asi ese pequeño spin off saldra a la luz XD!**

 **La historia de hecho...tengo demasiadas ideas XO! Quiero escribirlas todas y al mismo tiempo se que me morire con tanto relato XD! Tomare un descanso luego de terminar Deseos para acelerar las otras dos historias, si mis calculos son correctos podria comenzar a principios de Septiembre. No mas terminamos el drama azucarado frio y nos ponemos en coordinacion de ideas! Se te agradece el esfuerzo por comentar y espero que se te aliviane el trabajo jajajaja. Nos leemos en el Reto ahora!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	33. XXXII Al final de la tormenta…

Capitulo 32: Al final de la tormenta…..

Podía sentir como desde mi frente un sudor frio se formaba, escuchaba los rayos caer uno tras otro luego de formarse una gran tormenta los cuales iluminaban la oscuridad de este lugar. En frente tenía mi último obstáculo para ser feliz, el hombre que ha hecho mi vida un infierno desde el principio de mi historia y arriba a la mujer que he amado más que cualquier en este mundo. A mí alrededor, vi como todos mis antiguos compañeros combatían para ayudarme con todos los matones que contrato este sujeto ruin. El dolor que debería de sentir era nulo debido a la adrenalina la cual estaba a tope en mi cuerpo.

-¿Aun crees que puedes vencerme muchacho engreído? ¡Tú eres un estúpido mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida!- Sus palabras por primera vez me mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos. De repente el tipo se abalanzo contra mí y empezó a golpearme en el rostro varias veces con sus puños llenos de rencor.

-¡ASH!- Podía escuchar el grito de Serena desde arriba al ver como ese sujeto me dominaba. Tenía que admitir que sabía colocar un buen golpe. Use todas mis fuerzas para zafarme de su ataque furtivo con una patada en su abdomen. Logre levantarme aun con el dolor de sus golpes grabado en mi cuerpo cuando de repente vi a un tipo que se me acercaba con una navaja.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tu bailas conmigo!- AJ salió de repente a auxiliarme recibiendo el navajazo pero como en antaño no le afectaban ese tipo de cosas y de un cabezazo noqueo a ese sujeto.

-Gracias AJ.-

-¡No tienes tiempo de agradecerme, ve con Serena y libérala!- Corrí lo mas a prisa a las escaleras que conducían hacia donde estaban las chicas. Sentí una mano que agarro mi tobillo y caí en el suelo.

-¿Tan pronto te quieres deshacer de mi?- El tipo era realmente insistente, nos volvimos a levantar y empezamos a darnos golpe tras golpe. Sus puños eran realmente pesados, nunca pensé que detrás de esa sonrisa que me brindaba todos los días existiera un tipo que sabia dar un golpe. ¿Acaso mi padre alguna vez lucho contra este sujeto? Al menos ese era el sentimiento que sentía en nuestra lucha.

==============Serena===============

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? He estado tratando de zafarme con toda mi fuerza de estos amarres pero ha sido inútil. Ver a Dawn aun inconsciente ignorante de las cosas me hacía sentir desesperación. Paul y AJ aun mantenían una lucha en el piso de abajo mientras Ash trataba de subir pero tenía la interrupción de ese nefasto sujeto. Sentía dolor en mi piel al sentir como la cuerda friccionaba contra mi piel pero ese dolor no iba a ser nada si yo perdía a Ash. He vivido ese dolor en el pasado y no pienso experimentarlo nuevamente. Sentí de repente las cuerdas más flojas de lo que estaban y eso me lleno de esperanza en que mis esfuerzos no estaban siendo en vano por lo tanto use más fuerza para poder liberarme. Espera un poco Ash, pronto saldremos de aquí.

==============Ash===============

Sin querer, ambos llegamos a un punto muerto donde ninguno podía hacer algo más que golpear al otro y detenerlo momentáneamente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban y podía percibir el odio que ostentaba contra mí. ¿O acaso era yo? Por alguna razón después de habernos golpeado tanto podía sentir sus emociones pero la que mas predominaba era la soledad, una soledad que me inspiraba lastima.

De repente lo vi correr hacia donde estaba Serena y Dawn por lo tanto lo perseguí, no podía permitir el lujo de que le hiciera algo ya que si algo note también en sus puños fue algo que me tenia asustado por la seguridad de los que amo…..demencia.

-Giovanni…..detén todo esto. Aun estamos a tiempo de evitar una tragedia, solamente tienes que parar. Lo único que yo deseo es que Serena sea feliz….- Lo había podido alcanzar, intente negociar para terminar esta locura ante la mirada de la mujer que amo desesperada por salir de estos eventos. De repente, el sujeto empezó a reír descontroladamente, tanto que su sonido macabro hizo eco en todo el lugar.

-Las mismas palabras…..-

-¿Qué?- Me sentía aturdido. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-Las mismas palabras cobardes que usaba Red, heredaste su falta de ambición, su hambre inexistente por dominar este mundo teniendo las cualidades de para hacerlo. Carisma, inteligencia, contactos y sobre todo poder. Es lo que detesto de ti, de tu familia, de todo lo que ustedes dicen representar, la falsedad humana.

-¿Falsedad humana?-

-¡La falsedad del hombre! La hipocresía que domina este mundo. ¿Crees que el bien que haces será retribuido algún día? ¡El día que dejes de ser indispensable te botaran a la calle y se olvidaran de la mano que les tendiste! ¡Lo que tú y tu padre predican es pura hipocresía! Yo en cambio soy el único ser de este mundo que dice la verdad, que es verdadero ante todo y todos. Mi meta es el dinero, el poder, el dominio total de todos esos hipócritas para que se postren a mis pies. Yo no dudo cuando algo o alguien me estorban. ¡Eliminar lo que detiene mi progreso! ¡Esa es mi filosofía! ¡Y ahora todos ustedes me estorban!- Yo escuchaba su línea de razonamiento pero no podía entenderlo por más que quisiera. En ese momento iba a responder pero nunca espere la reacción de ella…

-¡Tu eres el que está equivocado! ¿Falsedad humana? ¡Aquí eres tú el falso! ¡Ash desde que me conoció fue real conmigo en todo momento! ¡Él nunca necesito poder para brindarme su apoyo en los momentos más oscuros y fríos de mi vida!- Serena gritaba a los cuatro vientos llevando la contraria la idea de Giovanni.

-¿Crees que no te utilizo? ¿Crees que se enamoro de ti solo porque eres tú? ¡Se enamoro porque desea tu poder y tu influencia para hacerse con ella!-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ash nunca supo quien era realmente hasta después de muchas cosas dolorosas que vivimos! ¡Nunca dejo de creer en mí! ¡Siempre creyó en mí! ¡Por lo tanto yo creo en él y todo lo que es él! ¡El único que está equivocado aquí eres tú!- Escuchar sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia mí me hacían quererla mas ya que a pesar del peligro ella depositaba su confianza en lo que mi padre siempre creyó justo.

-Serena…..- En medio de la trifulca, sus palabras me brindaban valor…..

-Veo que este miserable la ha contagiado señorita. Déjeme decirle que no es la primera vez que ocurre.- Cuando escuche esa frase, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, sentí como mis ojos se dilataron y como mis músculos se tensaron. ¿Era acaso posible? No….

-¡A que te refieres!- Serena osaba en preguntar lo que yo no quería escuchar….

-Tuvo la osadía de rechazar mis planes, de objetar que lo que realizaba era incorrecto. Su estupidez la llevo a su destino final…..entre mis manos…-

-Tu…..- Mordía mi lengua, quería controlarme. Mi razón se nublaba ante lo que ese tipo me decía en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación en mi alma de querer hacer algo que va contra todos los principios de mi padre…

-¿Quieres saber la historia de la muerte que tú ocasionaste?- La risa sádica de ese tipo me iba a llevar a la locura…..aunque las palabras que iban a salir de su boca serian el detonante…de mi….locura….

 _==== Hace dos años y medio – Silph Co. ====_

 _Aun no entiendo porque el llamado del señor Sakaki, le he estado investigando durante este tiempo y siento que ha hecho cosas malas contra el trabajo de Ash y por eso ha tenido tanto contra tiempo, ahora va todo en marcha listo para que Ash comience con el proyecto el próximo mes. Ya para ese entonces ya no estaré por aquí, creo que es lo único que extrañare de este empleo que es estar al lado de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Debo de admitir que me siento entusiasmada con mi nuevo proyecto, por fin realizare mi sueño de juventud._

 _Le debo mucho a Ash, después de todo él fue quien me motivo para confrontar de una vez por todas a mi padre. Sé que él quiere lo mejor para mí pero es hora de tomar mi propio rumbo en la vida. Me siento una cobarde al no confesar lo que realmente siento por ti pero quiero primero ejercer mi sueño y que tu termines los tuyos. Al menos la carta que te enviare hoy a Isla Canela servirá de preámbulo para poder expresarte lo que siento aunque apuesto que no lo entenderás hasta que sea drástica contigo. Extrañare mis días contigo cuando llegabas a mi oficina a alegrarme la vida con tus ocurrencias. Lo que tengo que hacer en estos momentos es esforzarme al máximo para que puedas comenzar con buen paso el proyecto de tu padre._

 _La hora llego, tenía que tener una plática con el señor Sakaki. Siempre que lo veo siempre nos brinda una sonrisa a Ash y a mí pero si soy sincera me incomoda mucho verlo, siento que no es una sonrisa verdadera. Al caminar por el pasillo pude notar que no había nadie en el piso, al parecer todos estaban en una reunión de seguridad o algo por el estilo, según tengo entendido ha habido muchos robos de datos en la empresa. Poco a poco he ido rastreando a la persona que lo hace debido a los enormes huecos que hay en el presupuesto del proyecto RB96 y justamente intuyó que es en estas oficinas donde ocurre eso. Tal vez el señor Sakaki tiene algo de información…._

 _Toque la puerta de su oficina y no espere mucho ya que él mismo me recibió._

 _-¡Señorita Regi! Es un gusto poder tener una reunión con su persona.-_

 _-El gusto es mío señor Sakaki.-_

 _-¡Pero cuales son mis modales! Por favor tome asiento….- Lentamente fui caminando hacia una de las sillas frente a su escritorio mientras a él lo vi en lo que parecía ser su bar personal. Ahora que lo notaba su oficina era demasiado ostentosa, digna de un poderoso ejecutivo pero con un exceso de lujos algo sospechoso. Ni siquiera la oficina de mi padre tenía tanto y sé que Silph Co. no supera por mucho la compañía de mi padre._

 _-¿Gusta un trago señorita?-_

 _-No gracias, no bebo en horas de oficina.- De hecho, solo con Ash y Paul he bebido en mi vida._

 _-Debería de tomar, ya que un buen Brandy sirve para hacer más amena una negociación.- ¿Negociación? ¿El señor Sakaki quería hacer negocios conmigo?_

 _-¿A qué se refiere?-_

 _-No coma ansias, que tenemos suficiente tiempo para poder discutirlo.- Algo me traía mala espina, su actitud no era la de siempre y podía notar frialdad en sus gestos. Tomo asiento frente a mí y me quedo viendo como si tratara de analizarme. Vi como observo un folder y lo coloco debajo de unos libros con bastante cautela. ¿Escondía algo?_

 _-Señorita Regi, debo de admitir que gracias a su apoyo al señor Ketchum el pudo ser el encargado de ese proyecto tan difícil de manejar. He de admitir que es usted una profesional única.- No me gustaba su tono de voz, parecía tener algo de envidia._

 _-No solamente fui yo, Ash también en gran parte aporto en la planeación de todo lo que Silph Co. esta haciendo.- Yo era testigo de su sacrificio, jamás lo había visto tan dedicado a un objetivo como el que teníamos en manos. Yo si soy honesta me sentía feliz de compartir este trabajo con él ya que cada vez que tuvimos un problema y logramos solucionarlo su felicidad era la mía._

 _-Yo lo dudo. Es más, ahora que usted está próxima a irse, siento que ese proyecto quedara en malas manos.-_

 _-¿Por qué dice eso? Ash es una persona responsable y lo ha demostrado con creces.-_

 _-No lo creo. ¿Conoce su pasado como pandillero? ¿Cree que alguien así puede manejar un proyecto que incluye millones y el trabajo de miles de empleados?- En ese momento me sentí indignada, no podía creer su descaro en ese instante ya que en su visión del negocio él quería despedir a la mayoría de los empleados para obtener más ganancias, Ash fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de no dejar que todos esos hombres quedaran si trabajo._

 _-Conozco perfectamente el pasado de Ash, fuimos compañeros en el colegio y déjeme decirle que él nunca fue una mala persona.-_

 _-Me sorprende que una persona de tan elevada elite como usted se junte con ese tipo de escoria. Mi preocupación es realmente seria señorita Regi y es por eso que quería negociar con usted. Si usted habla con nuestros superiores aduciendo que usted hizo la mayoría del trabajo y que Ash simplemente la utilizo podemos hacer que el proyecto sobreviva en el futuro. Claro que tendrá mi apoyo y su palabra tendrá peso.-_

 _-¿Qué lo hace pensar que hare eso contra Ash? ¡Somos amigos y no pienso traicionarlo!-_

 _-No tiene que verlo de esa manera señorita Regi, más bien véalo como una oportunidad de negocios ya que el favor que le estoy pidiendo no es gratis. ¿Tengo entendido que quiere ser una estilista de renombre?-_

 _-¿Cómo sabe eso?-_

 _-He escuchado los rumores de pasillo, pero a lo que yo quiero llegar es que también tengo entendido que su padre no aprueba su decisión. ¿Dónde piensa conseguir los fondos para abrir su salón? El tiempo que estuvo en la compañía no fue suficiente como para decir que sus prestaciones serán exuberantes.- Tenía razón, sé que mi padre no me apoyara y que será difícil subsistir pero yo tengo mi decisión tomada ya._

 _-Yo quiero ayudarla señorita Regi, estoy dispuesto a brindarle mi apoyo económico ya que me interesa también su talento. Tómelo como un favor que le brindare si usted me ayuda a salvar el proyecto RB96.-_

 _¿Traicionar a Ash por dinero? Para cualquiera, la oferta seria tentadora, pero en cambio yo que he estado rodeada de lujos desde que tengo memoria nunca me he sentido atraída a poseerlo. Mis años con Ash me han enseñado que la verdadera felicidad no tiene precio y menos los sentimientos que uno puede tener por la persona que uno ama. ¿Voy a sufrir al principio? Eso lo sé desde que me propuse a realizar mi sueño, ya he pasado por mucho sufrimiento al estar aislada de la vida._

 _-Su propuesta es muy atractiva señor Sakaki, pero no estoy interesada en ello.-_

 _-¿¡Por qué no!? ¿No ve que eso facilitaría la realización de sus metas?-_

 _-Para mí no es necesario ya que hay cosas que tienen más valor que el dinero, la fama o los lujos. Ash es más importante para mí que cualquier cosa que usted me pueda ofrecer. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted dice sobre él, lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que a pesar de que pueda tener problemas el podrá superarlo ya que su tenacidad es tan grande como su bondad.-_

 _-¡¿Bondad?! ¡Usted esta ciega!- Vi la ira de en sus ojos y cuando azoto sus manos contra el escritorio sentí un escalofrió en mi cuerpo.-_

 _-¿Disculpe?-_

 _-¡No existe la bondad en este mundo y menos en ese sujeto! ¿¡Cree que va a poder triunfar con esas ideas!?- Su furia al parecer lo dominaba a tal grado que al final boto los libros inconscientemente hacia el suelo._

 _-¡No vea eso!- Desesperado procedió a recoger todos los papeles caídos, vi como el folder cayo también y de ahí unos documentos que contenía, por reflejo pase a recogerlos para ayudar pero….lo que contenía…aclaraba mis dudas iníciales…_

 _-¿Señor Sakaki? ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- En esos papeles se encontraban datos de varias cuentas bancarias donde se desviaba los fondos que Ash recibía para comenzar con el proyecto. Uno de los problemas más grande había sido esa fuga de dinero el cual el resolvió al conseguir la ayuda de varias pequeñas compañías para repartir las ganancias._

 _-Usted no debió de haber visto eso señorita….-_

 _-¡Porque esta saboteando el trabajo de Ash! ¡Yo creí que su visión era salvar ese proyecto no destruirlo!-_

 _-Y no se equivoca señorita, mi visión es salvar ese proyecto de las manos del hipócrita de Ketchum tal como lo hice hace mucho tiempo con su padre…- ¡Su padre! Ash me había contado acerca de cómo su padre murió en Kalos pero acaso este tipo tenía que ver._

 _-¡No piense que podrá salirse con la suya!-_

 _-Pero si ya lo estoy haciendo, ustedes dos fueron los que robaron mi oportunidad de oro. ¿Cree que me quedaría tranquilo al ver como felizmente se robaban lo que es mío por derecho? Ash está sufre por incompetente, ya que fácilmente podría deshacerse de toda esa gente inútil y conseguir más ganancias.-_

 _-¡Él ha salvado miles de empleos!-_

 _-Por eso mismo….eso es simplemente una fuga de dinero…..-_

 _-¡Usted es el hipócrita aquí, no Ash! ¡Desde el momento que usted interviene en el presupuesto está cometiendo un crimen! ¡No permitiré que usted haga lo que se propone!-_

 _No pude reaccionar cuando sentí un golpe fuerte en mi rostro que me hizo caer hacia uno de los libreros de su oficina. Giovanni se abalanzo contra mí y empezó a colocar sus manos en mi garganta y empezó a estrangularme. No podía zafarme, su fuerza era mayor a la mía….sentía como mis fuerzas se esfumaban junto al oxigeno que mi cuerpo necesitaba…._

 _-¡Usted ni Ash saldrán vivos de esta ofensa señorita Regi! ¡Nadie que se cruza en mi camino sobrevive a lo inevitable, mi triunfo!-_

 _No podía hacer nada…mis fuerzas me dejaban. Su rostro lleno de ira y orgullo era lo único que podía ver. No puedo respirar…..no quiero…..pero…..no puedo…..Solo puedo cerrar mis ojos….y recordar la sonrisa de mis amigos, de mi padre…..y de la persona….que ame…con todas mis fuerzas…hasta el final….su sonrisa…..era lo ultimo…..que iba a llevarme….antes….de…..partir…..no….quiero….._

 ** _"_** ** _Adiós…Ash….."_**

=====Presente=====

Escuchar esa confesión del asesino de Anabel era algo que me impactaba mucho. ¿Cómo podía estar tan bien al confesar que le quito la vida a otro ser humano? Un dolor en mi pecho se formo ya que por alguna extraña razón sentí un pesar profundo por esa chica que fue parte de la vida de mi amado. Las emociones en el rostro de Ash en esos momentos eran indescifrables. ¿Si a mí me dolía como se sentiría él?

-Si ella simplemente hubiese aceptado mi trato, nada le hubiese ocurrido y estaría cumpliendo su sueño de vida. Fue sencillo simular su suicidio, realmente era una chica estúpida. ¿Salvarte? No hizo más que hundirte en la miseria con su acto de falsa valentía. Eres el culpable de todo Ketchum y por eso…..-

 _Giovanni en ese momento no pudo seguir con sus palabras porque de frente tenía un Ash que había perdido la cordura el cual le propinaba un golpe tremendo a su mandíbula lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Era la primera vez que el joven de espíritu pacifico perdía su cordura y su paciencia, una sed de sangre muy visible se formaba en sus ojos mientras los recuerdos de su amiga lo inundaban de ira y cólera pura y absoluta. La mirada atónita de Serena al ver por primera vez al amor de su vida completamente iracundo la preocupaba, algo malo iba a pasar y el resultado de ello sería la separación definitiva de ellos dos si no intervenía. El mafioso recién se podía colocar en pie debido al tremendo golpe recibido de parte del puño sediento de justicia y sangre de Ash. Escupía sangre y vio como un par de dientes estaban en el suelo y con mucho temor observo el puño de su enemigo envuelto en su sangre. Era la primera vez que un miedo profundo se apodero de su persona, en todos sus años como jefe de la mafia jamás había visto ojos tan salvajes como los que tenía frente suyo, intento sacar su as bajo la manga pero el miedo en su cuerpo le impedía actuar. Ash empezaba a caminar hacia él sin pronunciar palabras…_

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Escúchame! ¡Ash! ¡Por favor! ¡Ash!-

 _Serena gritaba desesperada tratando de devolver la cordura a su amado mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por liberarse de sus ataduras lastimándose en el proceso, a pesar de que tenía la razón de estar enfurecido, intuía que podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas debido a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, era la primera vez que su voz no alcanzaba al amor de su vida._

 _-_ ¡Detente! ¡Alto! ¡No te atrevas a seguir! ¡AGHHHHH!-

 _Sin hacer caso, Ash lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y empezó de nuevo a golpear su rostro una y otra vez hasta que lo empujo hacia una puerta que conducía a la terraza del establecimiento. Desde la parte baja, Paul pudo observar la cólera de Ash en su total apogeo. Era la primera vez que veía también esa faceta en él. ¿O era así? Recordó un rumor que se armo alrededor suyo en sus épocas estudiantiles antes de siquiera conocerlo, como un joven mal mató a golpes a varios pandilleros dejándolos con heridas graves y hasta en comas que para su fortuna solo fueron de días por parte de los afectados. El rumor resultaba ser verdad ya que los gritos de dolor de Giovanni eran tan intensos que la batalla campal se detuvo en la parte baja._

 _Golpe a golpe, el joven de corazón tranquilo descargaba todos esos días de dolor, tristeza, remordimiento y amargura que vivió al saber que había sido su culpa la muerte de su mejor amiga. Enterarse hoy que este patán había sido el culpable de su muerte por el sucio dinero que podía ganar solamente aumentaba su ira exponencialmente. Las manos de Giovanni en la visión de Ash estaban manchadas de sangre pero no precisamente de sus heridas sino por las vidas que arrebato. Recordar a su padre y a su madre que lo amaron tanto solamente para que sufrieran por las ambiciones de ese sujeto, los sueños de Anabel destruidos por la codicia de ese sujeto, la vida de Khristophe arrebatada por su pura maldad, no podía soportar la carga de emociones negativas y lo único que pasaba por la mente de Ash era matarlo._

 _La lluvia torrencial que caía desde el cielo que simulaba la furia del joven de Pueblo Paleta estaba en el clímax de su potencia, varios truenos, relámpagos y rayos adornaban la paliza que el jefe de la mafia de Kanto sufría por parte del joven de cabellera negra. Giovanni seguía escupiendo sangre, podía sentir una fractura en su costilla, intento hacer su último esfuerzo y sacar una pequeña pistola pero para su mala fortuna su mano estaba tan entumecida que no pudo tomarla y se le cayó, al final las piernas del hombre ambicioso no pudieron más y termino de rodillas mientras el azabache pateaba la pistola lejos. Él no pensaba acabar con la vida de ese sujeto con una cobarde bala, lo iba a ser con sus manos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás donde observo y tomo un tubo de hierro que estaba suelto en la pared perfecta para terminar con la vida de su presa._

 ** _"_** ** _La justicia no es algo que debemos de tomar con nuestras propias manos hijo. La vida se encarga de saldar nuestras deudas, a veces puede tardar pero no olvida. Siempre haz lo correcto, no siempre será lo mejor para ti, no siempre te hará sentir satisfecho pero quedaras libre para ser feliz."_**

 _Un recuerdo lejano invadía la mente de Ash en esos momentos con la voz de su padre mientras aun era dominado por su ira, caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre apaleado dispuesto a terminar con su vida mientras sonaba el tubo de hierro._

 ** _"_** ** _¡Ash! ¿Por qué quebraste el jarrón? ¿Estabas jugando de nuevo en la sala no es así? ¿Qué si te voy a castigar? Claro que lo hare hijo, tienes que entender que nuestras acciones traen consecuencias, no porque te castigue significa que no te ame, pero deseo siempre que sigas el camino de la rectitud ya que si yo tengo un deseo en esta vida es que seas un hombre de bien como lo es tu padre"_**

 _Ahora era la voz de su madre la que intentaba hacerle recordar esas lecciones de vida tan lejanas. Las gotas frías de agua se deslizaban en su rostro mientras seguía con su objetivo._

 _"_ _ **¿Me preguntas si odio a mi padre? No podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Sé que puede ser muy estricto o hasta duro, pero sé que en el fondo me ama y quiere lo mejor para mí. Siempre he creído que perdonar es la clave para ser feliz. ¿Por qué crees que perdone que me hayas golpeado la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¡Eres muy brusco! Pero sé que tienes un noble corazón, desde el primer día lo pude percibir en ti Ash. ¿Te sonrojaste? Es la primera vez que veo que el maligno pandillero hace una expresión tan tierna. ¿Cómo se que como eres por dentro? Tu sonrisa te delata tonto….."**_

 _Era su imaginación acaso o varias voces lo intentaban detener y la ultima en aparecer en sus memorias era justamente la que detono su furia. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados y le costaba más avanzar. No había reacción del sujeto que estaba arrodillado frente suyo y solo faltaba darle el golpe de gracias, partir su cabeza en dos. El frio de la lluvia congelaba su corazón, solo sus emociones negativas…..lo dominaban._

 _-_ Este es tu verdadero yo…..criminal de pacotilla. ¿Vez…que eres un hipócrita…? Acaba con mi vida y demuestra que tengo razón, que eres parte de la falsedad humana. ¡Te estoy dando el negocio de tu vida! ¡Puedes acabar con la existencia de quien mato a tus seres queridos en este instante! ¡HAZLO! ¡CUMPLE CON LO QUE DESEAS! ¡HAZLO YA COBARDE!

 _El joven escuchaba la maldad de las palabras del hombre, lo incitaban a hacerlo. Levanto sus dos manos con el tubo de hierro entre ellas listo para de finalizar lo que su locura le indicaba. Dio un enorme grito de ira y el combate filosófico dentro de él comenzó._

 _De pronto, una calidez envolvió todo su cuerpo, todo su espíritu, toda su alma. Al sentir esa sensación no pudo más que parar ya que frente suyo, los rostros de sus seres queridos le negaban con la cabeza que evitara hacer ese acto de maldad maquillada como justicia. Sus ojos se dilataron en ese momento ya que en su momento de cólera una luz que sobrepasaba la oscuridad de la tormenta haciéndolo entrar en razón poco a poco. Esa calidez que lo envolvió se poso en sus brazos y poco a poco hicieron que bajara el arma hasta soltarla, su visión al mundo real volvió y lo que noto fueron dos manos que evitaban que siguiera. Sus muñecas estaban ensangrentadas y las gotas de ese líquido rojo habían caído en su rostro. Escucho una voz tan familiar, tan dulce a su espalda que lo lleno de paz al instante._

-Detente por favor….Ash…..no quiero perderte….nadie de los que aman quiere perderte…tú no eres así Ash. Anabel, no quería eso de ti y lo sabes bien…no lo hagas por favor Ash…..yo te necesito en mi vida Ash….- _Las lagrimas de la joven se deslizaban de su rostro y caían en su cuello ya que ella puso su mentón en su hombro. Ella percibió el conflicto de su ser amado y aprovecho para traerlo a la realidad. No le importaba sangrar si con eso ella podía salvar el alma de esa persona que la devolvió a la vida con su amor. Ella en ese momento quería devolver el calor que recibió y derretir su furia. Las palabras que ella le brindaba contenían toda la verdad. Esa silueta ilusoria en el punto más bajo de su vida de aquella chica que lo trajo de vuelta a la luz asentía y confirmaba las palabras de Serena._

-Serena….yo…- _Al final el joven se quebró y también cayó de rodillas, el tubo de hierro rodaba cerca de Giovanni mientras este aun no reaccionaba debido al dolor que sentía. Todo el odio y el rencor que permanecía en su corazón como un tempano de hielo eterno al final no pudo con el calor de los sentimientos de aquella chica que sintió alguna vez el frio de la sociedad en carne propia._

 _-_ Tranquilo Ash…..ya todo está bien…- _El joven empezó a derramar lágrimas, aquella maldición que lo perseguía todos los días terminó entre las gotas de lluvia y en el abrazo de la mujer que el amaba que hacia lo posible por alejarlo de ese hombre peligroso arrastrándolo hasta cerca de la entrada. Ella podía percibir lo exhausto que se encontraba Ash en ese instante y lo primero que hacia su instinto era sacarlo de ahí. Ir en contra de la filosofía de su familia, en contra de los ideales de todos sus amigos hubiera sido un pecado enorme el cual nunca hubiese podido borrar de su alma. Esa tarde, en vez de él salvar a Serena, ella lo termino salvando de su propia oscuridad._

 _Sin percatarse de su cruda realidad, Ash observo la silueta del mal levantarse todo malherido no solamente en su físico sino también en su orgullo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa empujo a Serena lejos de donde se encontraba y un sonido penetro el ruido de las gotas de lluvia. Una bala perforo el abdomen de Ash muy cerca de su costado para su fortuna ya que el mafioso no podía ni sostener claramente el arma debido a los golpes recibidos. El joven se retorcía de dolor debido a la situación que sufría._

 _-_ ¡Ash!- _Serena al levantarse vio la sangre que salía del cuerpo de su amado y a Giovanni todo maltrecho debido a la paliza que recibió._

 _-_ Volviste a perder una oportunidad por la estupidez que heredaste de tu familia. Si hubieses golpeado mi cráneo con ese tubo, hubieses terminado con toda esta situación. ¡Ahora ustedes dos morirán! ¡Tú serás el primero!

-No pienso….aghhh….morir aquí…..Gracias a Serena…..pude seguir con orgullo…los pasos de mi padre…..-

 _El mafioso empezaba a reírse con toda su locura, aun a pesar de la situación ese tipo aun quería ser el bonachón de siempre. Le hacía gracia la insensatez y decidió mejor recetar la misma medicina. Tenía plena confianza en su victoria, no había nada ni nadie que podría detenerlo de todos modos. Tomo el mismo tubo de hierro para aplicar la misma receta que él pensaba hacer contra su persona. La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y los relámpagos iluminaban el rostro sádico del hombre que usaba todas sus emociones negativas para resistir el dolor. Levanto el tubo de hierro lo más alto para tomar el suficiente impulso para matar a su enemigo acérrimo._

 _-_ ¡Detente! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO MATES A ASH!-

 _Giovanni no escuchaba, solo tenía una meta y era matar a ese sujeto. Gracias a su nacimiento perdió al amor de su vida, perdió la oportunidad de elevarse más en la empresa mas prolifera del mundo y de dominar toda la región. Era ahora él que brindaba pasos lentos pero seguros para matarlo, la distancia para su victoria solo era de diez metros y con gusto los atravesaría. Serena intento ir para detenerlo pero debido al empujón recibido su tobillo se torció. Con todo su esfuerzo se coloco frente a Ash para protegerlo._

-Serena…por favor escapa….-

-¡No Ash! Yo no pienso abandonarte…..nosotros dos hasta el final…siempre Ash.-

 _Ella cubrió el cuerpo de Ash con el suyo propio para ser quien recibiera el golpe definitivo. Giovanni seguía con las manos levantadas mientras caminaba cojo, su victoria era inminente y su sonrisa maquiavélica era lo único que se apreciaba de su despreciable ser._

-¡GANE! ¡HOY VENCI A TU FAMILIA RED! ¡HOY SE ACABA TU DESCENDENCIA!-

 _Era el fin, no había que hacer. Ash observo el cielo pidiendo en ese instante que al menos su amada saliese ilesa. La vida en ese momento paso en cámara lenta desde su perspectiva y su sorpresa fue grande cuando una enorme ráfaga de luz envolvió su visión. La velocidad en que sucedieron las cosas fue tan rápida que nadie pudo haberlo anticipado, un rayo fue atraído debido al tubo de hierro cayendo plenamente en Giovanni el cual no pudo ni siquiera gritar_ _ya que su vida finalizo en ese instante. El azabache pudo notar algo raro en esa ráfaga de luz que presencio mientras su amada aun tenia cerrados sus ojos. Una silueta muy parecida a la suya, enfrentándose a un ser que nunca en su vida había visto. ¿Acaso era una ilusión causada por su miedo a la muerte? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? El cuerpo calcinado del mafioso se desplomo en el suelo, su corazón dejando de latir al instante. Giovanni había muerto…._

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡NOOO!- _Serena fue la primera en percatarse de la situación y su expresión de horror fue grande al presenciar la muerte de ese sujeto. Ash con todo su esfuerzo y muy a pesar de su dolor la abrazó cubriendo esa vista macabra de su inocente mirada._

-Ya todo paso….aghhh…- _Serena de inmediato recordó el estado de Ash al sentir la misma sangre que sintió cuando él la salvo aquella vez en los suburbios de Ciudad Azafrán._

 _-_ ¡Ash! ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital urgentemente!- _Pronto a ella le importo mas la vida de su amado que la del hombre malvado que cosecho lo que sembró._

 _-_ Lo importante….es….que estas bien…..- _Poco a poco la visión de Ash se nublaba, la joven kalosiana podía observar como sus pupilas perdían su color._

 _-_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me dejes por favor!- _Al final, a pesar de los sollozos de desesperación de la mujer que el amaba no podían evitar que sintiera como sus fuerzas le dejaban. Antes de cerrar sus ojos percibió las lagrimas de Serena que caían en su rostro mientras observaba su boca moverse desesperadamente pero sin poder escuchar su dulce voz…y al final….observo también como el rostro de su amigo y antes rival, con quien compartió la perdida de Anabel, llegar hacia donde estaba._

 _Entre su pérdida de consciencia, pudo reflexionar que las acciones de Giovanni tuvieron su consecuencia al final, el fue tentado a seguir el mismo camino y si no hubiese sido por el amor de Serena, su vida hubiese acabado también de alguna u otra manera. Le hacía gracia la ironía, su amada al final lo salvo de todo aquello que congelo su paz aquella tarde de lluvia y con eso cerraba sus ojos dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro._

 ** _"_** ** _La tormenta empezaba a calmarse después de que ese rayo partió las nubes oscuras de su vida. Las sirenas de la policía de varias ambulancias sonaban en los alrededores, Ash yacía en el regazo de la mujer que amaba por fin en paz de que todo su infierno había terminado. En medio de la ventisca y de la recia tormenta que parecía no tener fin, un pétalo de flor de lila atravesó los cielos y se posaba en el rostro del joven de Pueblo Paleta. AL final de la tormenta, siempre habrá un rayo de luz lleno de esperanza. Esta historia continuara…."_**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Creo que sobran las disculpas por la demora jajajajaja...si se que soy malo...pero bueno. El capitulo lo meritaba, de hecho me tomo 4 días escribirlo a modo que me quedara como realmente lo quería. Con esto damos final a todo el drama de la historia, solamente queda el siguiente capitulo y el epilogo para finalizar. He de admitir que llegar a esta instancia me ha encantado, se siente todo muy bien al ver que ya has expresado todo lo que tenias deseado escribir y no me imagino como se sentirán mis otras historias al terminar. Este fin de semana tengo propuesto hacer un capitulo para cada una en compensación de la tardanza. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Bueno no tengo mucho que agregar mas que esperar que les guste el capitulo. Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **BrokenBastian: Me alegro bastante que te guste la historia! Espero hayas disfrutado con este capitulo! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Pues lo intenso no estuvo de menos aca. Accion, drama y drama filosofico, muy a mi estilo XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Ya estamos cerca del final, espero ver muchos reviews ya que realmente puse esfuerzo en este climax y espero les guste! Sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la proxima! Ya-Ha!**


	34. XXXIII Parte I: Desde que yo

Capitulo 33: Parte I: Desde que yo te vi la primera vez

 _Luego de que la policía y las ambulancias llegaran, Ash fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Serena nunca lo dejo solo en todo ese trayecto incluso desafiando a los paramédicos que lo asistían. Sus ojos rojos, secos ya de tanta lágrima derramada solo podían verlo a él en ese estado que al parecer era grave._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado al estar engullido en esta oscuridad? Honestamente no tengo mucha memoria desde que cerré mis ojos al mundo que yo consideraba era mi realidad. Lo más loco del asunto es que mi consciencia de alguna manera ha vagado en este limbo de oscuridad eterna la cual tengo a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada pero mi corazón dicta que tengo que salir de aquí al instante? Me siento intranquilo, incompleto y sobre todo melancólico. ¿Debería de acaso dejarme tragar por esta oscuridad? Aunque ese pensamiento recorría mi mente, mi corazón no dejaba que me rindiera ante ella. ¿Por qué no me estoy rindiendo? No lo sé….

 _"_ _Siempre fuiste así Ash….."_

¿Esa voz? Escuchaba esa voz débilmente, pero no reconocía quien era. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Cada vez que estuve a punto de rendirme ante esa oscuridad, esa voz volvía a despertarme. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir seas quien seas? Intente golpear lo que sea ya que interrumpía esa paz que parecía destilar eternidad y vacio en mí ser. La sensación de mi ser era simplemente dormir y no despertar mas. Total, no conocía a nadie que me extrañaría si solamente durmiera para siempre. ¿O sí? Esa duda me sigue invadiendo cada vez que esa voz intentaba detener mis ganas de descansar.

" ** _Ash…..Ash….."_**

De repente otra voz invadió mi mundo de tinieblas, la diferencia con la anterior es que esta irradiaba luz que me cegaba la cual se apagaba fácilmente. Esa voz por alguna extraña razón me llenaba de alegría, felicidad y cosas que apenas recordaba. De repente, empecé a sentir frio, uno tan frígido que parecía ser que estaba acariciando a la misma muerte en esos momentos. ¿Sera eso? ¿Estoy muerto? Es posible, después de todo no puedo ver a nadie, a escuchar a nadie, a oler a nadie, a tocar a nadie ni siquiera sentir sabor en mi boca. ¿Mis sentidos no estaban funcionando al parecer? ¿Pero porque este frio en mi ser? Ahora entiendo a los filósofos que buscan respuestas en preguntas tan simples como esa.

" _Sigues siendo perezoso Ash, eso nunca lo cambias…."_

¿Ahora esa voz me regaña? Lo que me faltaba, sentir frio y regaños. ¿Esa ha sido mi vida acaso? ¿Un frio dolor? Creo que debería de regresar…a mi descanso….

" _Se encuentra en coma. Cuando un paciente se encuentra en ese estado es impredecible su tiempo de recuperación, esperemos lo mejor y que solo sea por unas semanas, aunque debido a las lesiones no solamente del presente sino por su historial médico, parece que todo se acumulo. Todo depende de la fuerza de voluntad del paciente. Esas palabras impactaban el corazón de Serena al escucharlas al siguiente día. El frio dictamen del doctor la quemaba en frio y ver el rostro de su amado en ese estado erosionaban su felicidad…..aun así….ella creía….en la persona que le enseño a creer…ella suavemente fue a su oído intentando susurrarle tiernamente."_

" ** _Ash….por favor despierta…."_**

¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo que pasa! ¡Estoy confundido! ¡Qué sucede! ¿¡Porque cuando escucho esa otra voz no quiero dormir y más bien quiero despertar!? Ahora ese frio se desvaneció y solamente pude percibir calor en la yema de mis dedos y en mi boca. ¿Qué era esta sensación tan nostálgica? ¿Qué era este dolor en mi pecho que me evitaba cerrar los ojos?

" _Es porque extrañas esa voz Ash….."_

¿Extrañarla? Ahora que analizo mejor las cosas, de hecho si siento nostalgia al escuchar esa melodía dulce…pero también siento dolor al escucharte a ti primera voz.

" _A veces es inevitable, cuando perdemos nos duele, cuando nos duele no queremos despertar."_

¿No puedo hacer nada? Entonces porque no desisto en la idea de despertar. ¿Quiero rendirme? ¡No! ¡No quiero rendirme! ¡No hasta el final! ¿Pero cuál es ese final que quiero ver? Mis ideas están chocando salvajemente como si se tratase de varios rayos y centellas que luchan por la supremacía del dominio de mí ser. ¿Qué es esto? Esta sensación de calor…en mi cuerpo…..

" _Es el calor de una vida que clama por la tuya"_

¿Alguien clama por mí? Empecé a sentir soledad en mi ser, esa soledad tan negra como en este umbral en el cual estoy flotando. Al parpadear…..de repente empecé a sentir humedad en mis mejillas. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No….no creo que tan pocas gotas sean considerada lluvia… Solo puedo limpiar mi rostro con la yema de mis dedos y toca estas gotas calidad que estaban en mi rostro…

" _¿Dime? ¿No se te hacen nada familiares?"_

Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada…..pero…quiero recordar…..deseo recordar….anhelo recordar…NECESITO RECORDAR….¡TENGO QUE RECORDAR! Tengo unos deseos tan grandes de gritar en estos momentos pero mi voz no puede salir de mí. Hay un deseo….que quiere salir lo más rápido posible dentro de mi ser…que rayos es esto….

" _¿Acaso no querías quedarte aquí para siempre a descansar?"_

No puedo…no puedo quedarme aquí a descansar, siento que no puedo. No puedo ni siquiera negarme a este destino porque siento en mi mano nuevamente un calor familiar y en ella…..un temblor…que está lleno de miedo.

 _Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Ash está internado en el hospital. A recibido varias visitas de varios de sus amigos, colegas y toda aquella persona que conocía su nombre, pero la que siempre estaba al pie de su cama era la misma mujer de cabellos de miel que aguardaba su regreso. En el momento de su soledad con el joven, ella acariciaba el rostro de Ash que parecía no dar signos de reacción. Su mano también acariciaba la suya, apretándola en el proceso…intentando de alguna manera transmitir su calor…..ese mismo que él devolvió._

" ** _Tengo mucho miedo…..de que ya no estés conmigo…..no quiero….no quiero…no quiero Ash…."_**

Era la primera vez que podía escuchar ese clamor…esa voz dulce nuevamente que parecía pedirme que no nos separáramos. ¿Pero ya estamos lejos? ¿O no? ¿Acaso puedo ir hacia esa voz dulce que me pide?

" _Siempre ha dependido de ti Ash…hacer todo lo que te propones…."_

¿Depende de mí? ¡Pero si quiero despertar ya! ¡No sé quien rayos esta clamando por mi pero no quiero escuchar la tristeza en esa voz!

 _"_ _Entonces hazlo…tu puedes hacerlo…."_

 _El joven intentaba moverse en esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, pero varias cadenas negras empezaban a tomar sus manos y sus piernas amarrándolos dejándolo imposibilitado. Ash luchaba en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas y zafarse de esas cadenas negras que lo ataban a las tinieblas que lo envolvían. El joven usaba todas sus fuerzas pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron un fracaso._

¡Quiero! ¡Pero no puedo!...

 _Esas palabras, eran débiles de un alma que estaba debilitada por la lucha constante en su vida. Poco a poco, la piel del joven se desgarraba poco a poco haciéndose ceniza en aquella oscuridad. El joven no sentía dolor ni angustia a pesar de que eso le pasaba a su cuerpo, a pesar de ello, su lucha continuaba incesantemente sin rendirse ningún segundo._

 _"_ _¿No crees que ya has luchado lo suficiente ya? Ya puedes descansar si quieres…"_

A lo mejor tiene razón y es hora de rendirme….pero ese calor….aun me invadía todos los días sin parar. No me dejaba irme a descansar y por alguna razón empiezo a sentir que deseo lo mismo. Estas cadenas son frías…..muy frías…me congelan el cuerpo….

" _¿Por qué quieres recordar si a lo mejor puede ser doloroso?"_

¡Es importante! ¡Es realmente importante! ¡No sé porque pero siento que así es! ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

" _Me impresionas siempre que te veo combatir, siempre tuviste ese espíritu de lucha..."_

 _Las cadenas en ese momento apretaban mas, congelaban sus brazos y piernas y se hundía en el hielo eterno del tiempo. ¿Ese era su fin? Eran los pensamientos que salían de su consciencia flotante en la oscuridad frígida. ¿Qué necesitaba para salir de ahí? Hacia todo lo posible por esforzarse y liberarse de esa prisión que lo mantenía inerte._

 ** _"_** ** _Recuerda que te amo…con todo mi corazón…"_**

¿Amor? Esa palabra…yo…..la he sentido. ¡Siempre la he sentido! ¡Siempre la he tenido! ¡Desde que…yo…! ¡Desde que yo!

 **"** **Por eso….n** ** _o te rindas…..Ash…..no te rindas por favor…."_**

-¡TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ!-

" _¿Ya la escuchaste no es así? ¡HAZLO ENTONCES! ¡NO TE RINDAS!"_

 _La oscuridad que lo tenía ya completamente cubierto fue perforada por múltiples rayos de luz los cuales también empezaron a derretir esas cadenas negras que lo amarraban a las tinieblas que desaparecían. En ese preciso instante, ante sus ojos miles de recuerdos empezaron a surgir frente a é desde su niñez hasta en ese instante. Entre esos recuerdos, pudo percibir a todas las personas que ha conocido a través de su vida pero…..la más importante….la que mas anhelaba volver a ver…..era ella….la dueña de esa voz dulce…_

 _"_ _¿Vez que era fácil salir de esa oscuridad?"_

-Solamente necesitaba recordar esa voz…-

" _¿Aun piensas quedarte aquí entonces?"_

-Lo siento, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer…..aunque debo de agradecerte ya que también me apoyaste cuando estuve a punto de caer. Ahora que lo recuerdo….siempre fue así…Anabel….-

" _Hasta que te diste cuenta tonto….."_

 _Una pequeña luz se iluminaba frente al joven el cual ahora estaba de pie en un campo de flores de lila blancura de su recuperación. Frente a él, aparecía aquella amiga que perdió debido a la maldad de otra vida que al parecer había desaparecido de sus vidas._

-Me han golpeado varias veces en la cabeza…..lo siento….- Ella reía como en antaño, eso me hacía sentir nostálgico.

" _Aun así tardaste. Ella debe de estar muy preocupada por ti, yo lo estaría."_

 _-_ Lo sé, siempre te cause molestias…..- Ella negaba con su cabeza mientras la observaba sonreír.

" _No es así Ash, de hecho tu sabes bien que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice a tu lado."_

 _-_ Aun así…..fue…..- No pude seguir con mis lamentaciones ya que ella colocaba su dedo índice en mi boca como tenia costumbre.

" _Desafortunadamente eso paso y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es vivir para ayudar a todas esas personas que te necesitan, en especial a ella"_

-Ella…- No podía más que suspirar al tener ya clara la razón de ese deseo de vivir ferviente que nacía desde mi corazón.

" _Ella tiene mucha suerte…pudo romper el bloque de plomo que era tu cabeza y tu corazón."_

 _-_ ¿Tú crees? Siempre pensé que era de titanio u otro material indestructible….- Ambos empezamos a reír como lo hacíamos en nuestra época de amigos, varias memorias de nuestros momentos de alegría, tristeza, agonía, esperanza, dolor y de felicidad nos inundaban.

" _Creo que es hora que te marches…..esta creo que es nuestra despedida Ash. Sabes que siempre estuviste en mi corazón y….."_

Lo siento, pero no podía dejarte ir sin aunque sea una vez hacerlo, coloque mi dedo índice en tu boca tal como tú lo hacías conmigo. Verte sorprendida era la mejor manera de llevarme el último recuerdo tuyo….

-¡No hay despedida Anabel, porque siempre estarás aquí dentro!- Con eso apunte con mi dedo pulgar a mi pecho justo en mi corazón. Cuando ella vio eso, me regalo la sonrisa más tierna y asintió ante lo que yo creía. Ella se acerco a mí y planto un beso en mi mejilla y con eso se desvaneció de mi mirada y horizonte pero no de mi vida. Ahora tenía que hacer algo mas, tenía que volver a los brazos de esa mujer que clamaba por mí, de ella que me ha otorgado su corazón desde el primer día que la vi, de quien yo estaba seguro que aunque pasaran mil días sin su presencia los lazos de nuestro corazón serian eternos. Serena…

===Hospital de Ciudad Verde – Recamara 3B===

Empecé poco a poco a abrir mis ojos, observe todo el panorama a mi alrededor y lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco que siempre me saludaba cuando estaba en este tipo de situaciones. Pude percibir que no había mucha luz, y que al parecer la noche era dueña del lugar. Vi la ventana y observe los cielos completamente despejados mientras las estrellas adornaban el cielo. Aun puedo sentir un poco de dolor en mi costado y con ese sentir pude recordar a quien se debía. He de admitir que no me gustaba recordar pero al final es parte de mi pasado me guste o no. Sentí un peso en mis piernas y al voltear a ver la razón de dicho peso pude notar que ahí estaba la razón de mi deseo de vivir. Ella dormía plácidamente en mis piernas las cuales estaban un poco entumidas debido al tiempo que he de haber estado reposando. Pude observar sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cuándo ha llorado por mí? No lo sé, pero ella aun esta aquí por lo que puedo deducir que no ha pasado tanto….supongo.

-Serena….- Mi voz era algo ríspida…..la sentía seca pero no me importaba. Quería ver sus ojos nuevamente. Empecé a tocar su hombro el cual estaba desnudo debido a la blusa que llevaba, por fin vi reacción y poco a poco ella fue despertando muy somnolienta. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme ya sentado. Ella no supo reaccionar ya que lo único que pude percibir a continuación es como sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar a mares desde sus ojos hermosos.

-Ash…eres….tu...-

-Lo soy.-

-¿No….estoy soñando….?-

-No lo estas…-

De repente, me vi envuelto nuevamente pero esta vez por sus brazos y su rostro que lloraba en mi pecho. Pude ver su hermoso rostro, sentir su calor y suavidad, escuchar sus sollozos de felicidad, oler su fragancia la cual me encantaba y hasta probar sin querer su cabello con mis labios secos. Estaba vivo…..para ella…..

 _"_ **En medio de la oscuridad, el calor y luz del amor es la esperanza para vivir. El deseo de vivir, el don hermoso que se nos brindo para complementar la vida de otro. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Bueno señores, huelen eso...huele a final! XD! De hecho si les soy sincero, este capitulo es corto porque como habran notado en el titulo, quiero hacerlo en dos partes. Yay! Capitulo extra! El siguiente capitulo podremos decir que es la perspectiva de Serena durante esas dos semanas y bueno la complementación de lo que falta para ir luego al epilogo. Bueno señores, espero les guste el capitulo y siento que fui mas rapido que de costumbre al actualizar! Espero les guste el capitulo XD! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **BrokenBastian: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Si me quedo algo brutal...pero asi lo imaginaba XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **carlos29: Oye! Es un fic de drama, tenia que brindarle algo de ese tipo XD! Ademas el prota no podia matar aunque ganas no le faltaran XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Esa referencia no es exactamente de Pikachu XD! Si lees algo de mis otras historias a lo mejor en el futuro lo veas de que era esa referencia. Un easter egg por decirlo asi XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **whalter: Bingo! Adivinaste jajajaja! Coma corto pero coma al final XD. No pensaba hacer algo de años, no es mi estilo. Descuida, se entiende el hecho. Siempre se agradece su apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Yup! Me quedo de perlas! Cuando encuentras el OST correcto haces maravillas! Te salvaste que tendras un capitulo extra XD! Bueno gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido y espero les guste! Ya - Ha!**


	35. XXXIV Parte II: Mis esperanzas

Capitulo 34: Parte II Mis esperanzas están en el calor de tu cariño….

 _Luego de que la policía y las ambulancias llegaran, Ash fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Serena nunca lo dejo solo en todo ese trayecto incluso desafiando a los paramédicos que lo asistían. Sus ojos rojos, secos ya de tanta lágrima derramada solo podían verlo a él en ese estado que al parecer era grave._

¿Cuántas veces he estado nerviosa desde que llegue a Kanto? Muchas veces he de admitir, pero en este momento, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho al ver el estado crítico de la persona que amo con todo mí ser. No me puedes dejar, aun tenemos que cumplir nuestras promesas y seguir adelante amor mío. No quiero que me dejes por favor.

 _Los paramédicos hacían lo posible para poder mantener el cuerpo del joven en el mundo de los vivos, Serena observaba como la sangre brotaba de su herida hasta el punto de gotear en el suelo de la ambulancia. A pesar de que los paramédicos le indicaban que no, ella sostenía la mano de Ash la cual se sentía fría._

Quiero creer en ti, anhelo tener fe en tu ser, deseo verte despierto nuevamente. Ese frio que tu mano esboza sobre mi piel es el miedo más profundo que tengo desde que te conocí. Ese sentimiento gélido….no quiero volver a vivirlo, eres el único que tiene la capacidad de derramar calor con tu sonrisa en mi vida. Por favor….escucha mis deseos, siente mis anhelos y vuelve a mi….

 _Solo el ruido de la ambulancia se podía escuchar en esos momentos mientras se trasladaban al hospital. Ash tenía la lucha más difícil la cual era por su vida, al menos la desesperación de los paramédicos era lo que mostraba la emergencia de su cuerpo. Ella solamente podía apretar su mano para brindarle fuerzas. Tras la agónica carrera contra el tiempo, la ambulancia llegaba a tiempo al hospital y el joven azabache era llevado en la camilla de emergencia a la sala de operaciones ya que era necesaria una intervención quirúrgica para salvar su vida. Para desgracia de la joven, las puertas del quirófano eran tierra prohibida para su persona y solo podía dedicarse a esperar. Los minutos se volvían horas, eternidades crueles del tiempo que solamente la esperanza que ella albergaba en ver esa sonrisa nuevamente era lo que le permitía soportar esa presión y angustia en su corazón_

 _Uno a uno, sus amigos y conocidos fueron llegando a la sala de espera del hospital. Cada uno expresando el deseo de bienestar de Ash y sobretodo brindando apoyo moral a una persona que parecía estar al bordo del colapso. Los ojos que ella deseaba ver toda su vida podían perder su luz. Antes de poder seguir hundida en sus preocupaciones y angustias, la luz de que indicaba que la operación estaba en proceso se apagaba brindando la señal de que había concluido. Cuando el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones, Serena fue la primera en impulsarse hacia el médico con su corazón en la boca._

-¡Doctor! ¡Diga que está bien doctor! ¡Diga que está bien!- No podía evitar agarrar su bata con fuerza, era de mi amado de quien estábamos hablando.

-¿Qué es usted del paciente? ¿Algún familiar?- No podía creer que no me quisiera brindar esa información, no me iba a quedar esperando y tuve que actuar.

-¡Soy su prometida! ¡Tengo derecho a saber!- El médico me vio con sorpresa cuando le mencione ese detalle, su mirada no me gusto.

-El señor Ketchum se encuentras fuera de peligro, la operación fue todo un éxito.- Ese era el alivio más grande que había sentido en mi vida, Ash estaba bien…..podía llorar en ese momento de alegría. Escuche como todos se sentía aliviados por tal noticia.

-Existe un problema aun así….- ¿Un problema? No quería escucharlo, no quería pero debía.

-¿Cuál es ese problema?- Me aventuraba a preguntar y tragaba en seco debido a la mala noticia que se avecinaba.

 _-_ El paciente se encuentra en coma. Cuando un paciente se encuentra en ese estado es impredecible su tiempo de recuperación, esperemos lo mejor y que solo sea por unas semanas, aunque debido a las lesiones no solamente del presente sino por su historial médico, parece que todo se acumulo. Todo depende de la fuerza de voluntad del paciente. _-_ Escuchar esas palabras me devolvían al frio mundo de soledad donde antes vivía. ¿Estado de coma? ¿Ash no estaba consciente? No aguante las emociones y mis lagrimas brotaron por si solas y solo el consuelo de mis amigos cercanos me daba cierta calma ante las malas noticias.

Algunas horas pasaron, y aquí estaba en la habitación de mi querido Ash. Lo observaba en su estado inmóvil en una paz tan lúgubre que oprimía mi pecho. No iba a dejarlo solo por ningún motivo, aunque tuviese que estar una vida junto a él con gusto lo haría. Me dedique a limpiar toda suciedad de su cuerpo con suma cautela, aunque deseaba que de alguna manera aunque sea ver un ápice de dolor en su rostro pero era imposible, aunque su calidez irradiara de su piel, no podía sentir a plenitud esa sensación que me brindaba. Quería hacer una reacción en su ser, por lo tanto solo se me ocurrió hacer una en esos momentos…..total solo la luna seria mi testigo en ese momento y bese sus labios.

-Creo en ti….. **Ash…..por favor despierta….-** Quería que mis labios y mi voz atravesaran su estado cruel, tenía esperanzas.

 _Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Ash está internado en el hospital. A recibido varias visitas de varios de sus amigos, colegas y toda aquella persona que conocía su nombre, pero la que siempre estaba al pie de su cama era la misma mujer de cabellos de miel que aguardaba su regreso. En el momento de su soledad con el joven, ella acariciaba el rostro de Ash que parecía no dar signos de reacción. Su mano también acariciaba la suya, apretándola en el proceso…intentando de alguna manera transmitir su calor…..ese mismo que él devolvió._

-¿Cómo has estado querido? Han sido días difíciles sin ti. ¿Sabes? Todos creen en tu recuperación pronta, todos han concordado en que eres demasiado hiperactivo como para estar postrado en una cama. Comparto esa idea con ellos, eres así y así me gustas.- Todos los días que lo he visitado, he intentado conversar con él, no dejarlo en el silencio de su soledad aunque muy en el fondo también sabía que estaba buscando confortar mi alma.

-El proyecto está marchando de maravilla, Brandon me dijo que no me preocupara por ello ya que estaría cumpliendo tu parte hasta tu regreso. Incluso la persona más dura de todo Kanto cree en tu regreso Ash…..- En ese momento, mi tristeza volvió a llegar al límite y me quebrante frente a su cuerpo congelado en el tiempo. Llore…llore…..y llore…..lo quería devuelta en mi vida. No lo quería ver postrado para siempre en esa cama, lo quería en mis brazos, lo quería ver sonriendo y siendo feliz por mí causa….

 ** _-Tengo mucho miedo…..de que ya no estés conmigo…..no quiero….no quiero…no quiero Ash….-_** Llore amargamente, no sentía reacción de su piel ni de su mano que la acariciaba fuertemente intentando llegar a ti. Mi corazón no aguantaba…pero…..las palabras que me brindaste aquella vez me motivaban a seguir insistiendo…." _No rendirme hasta el final…"_

 _-_ Estoy siendo cobarde Ash….estoy huyendo de este problema. No quiero ser una cobarde, quiero ser la persona que proteja tus anhelos y deseos. Te necesito también en mi vida ya que tú mismo me dijiste que te habías vuelto mi guardián y siempre me protegerías. **_Recuerda que te amo…con todo mi corazón…-_** Volví a besar sus labios, a recostar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para que sintiera mi calor. Te anhelo como no tienes una idea amor mío.

 **-Por eso….n** ** _o te rindas…..Ash…..no te rindas por favor….-_** Tú no eres de los que se rinde, tu eres alguien que cumple sus promesas. Te necesito…..Te…..amo….

 _El cansancio, el estrés y la fatiga hicieron que su cuerpo no soportara y al final cayo dormida en el regazo del hombre que ella amaba. A veces sus esperanzas flaqueaban pero su convicción no, tenía que ser fuerte, ese pensamiento la inundo cuando entro al mundo de los sueños._

" _Puedo notar que lo quieres mucho…..Ash es muy afortunado…."_ ¿Una voz? ¿De quién era esa voz?

-¿Quién eres?-

" _Alguien que al igual que tu se preocupa por Ash…"_

-¿Alguien que se preocupa por Ash?- No sabía a dónde me encontraba, solo podía escuchar esa voz desde el fondo de ese infinito blanco.

 _"_ _Siempre ha sido desconsiderado desde que lo conozco, a veces se deja guiar por la vida como si se tratase de un avión de papel en la brisa de verano. ¿No lo crees Serena?"_ ¿Era acaso mi sub consciente que hablaba conmigo?

-Ash es un espíritu libre…eso me gusto mucho…..de su persona…- Hablar de Ash era doloroso en esos momentos para mi, siendo como es y estando en un estado pasivo sin final conocido me hacía sentir fatal.

" _Eso lo hace atractivo, creo que todos los que le conocemos hemos sido atraídos por su forma de ser. Tu tono de voz es triste…. ¿No confías en Ash acaso? ¿Crees que quedara así para siempre?"_

-¡Claro que creo que en Ash! ¡Él siempre me ha demostrado lo fuerte que es y es por eso que lo amo!- Luego de mi declaración ante esa voz extraña, escuche como esta empezó a reírse muy feliz. ¿Se burlaba de mi acaso?

" _¿Reaccionas siempre así cuando se trata de Ash? Creo que de alguna manera eso me falto cuando estuvo a su lado…."_ ¿A su lado? Debo de estar teniendo un sueño muy extraño….

-Es normal…pues estoy enamorada de su persona desde que lo conocí….- ¿Por qué estoy confesando este tipo de cosas con una voz tan extraña? Me estoy volviendo loca….

 _"_ _Puedo notarlo y realmente eso me deja tranquila. He visto como has estado pendiente suyo, Ash estará en buenas manos…en unas para que pueda ser feliz como se lo merece Serena."_ ¿Me lo encomendaba acaso? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- Solo eso pude preguntar….

" _Sencillo, eres la indicada. Simplemente hazlo feliz con todas tus fuerzas, te lo encargo Serena. Ahora deberías de despertar, esa persona que esperas está a punto de llegar a ti."_

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡Espera!- Sentí como esa presencia desapareció, no la vi en ningún momento pero podía sentir el vacio que dejo cuando se fue….

 **-Serena…..-** De repente escuche una voz familiar que interrumpió mis preguntas. Una voz tan familiar y tan anhelada que me erizaba la piel…..podía ser….

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente y sentí como el calor de una mano estaba en mi espalda, poco a poco levante mi cabeza en dirección de la persona quien yo esperaba con todas mis fuerzas. Aun podía sentir humedad en mis ojos pero al verlo ahí sentado ya repuesto no pude evitar derramas mas pero por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento de verlo bien, de verlo despierto…de verlo vivo….

-Ash…eres….tu...-

-Lo soy.-

-¿No….estoy soñando….?-

-No lo estas…-

Lo único que mi cuerpo pudo hacer en esos momentos era saltar a sus brazos y rodearlo con todas mis fuerzas para no soltarlo jamás. Empecé a derramar mis lágrimas en su pecho y podía sentir como su mano acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Realmente estas bien! ¡Estaba preocupada de que no volvieras!- Estaba formando el alboroto de mi vida, Ash simplemente trataba de apaciguar mis sentimientos pero no fue suficiente al ver como las enfermeras llegaron al cuarto totalmente sorprendidas de ver como el joven que yo amaba se había recuperado y vuelto a mi…..a mi vida…..a esa vida que volvió a tomar calor y color con su sola presencia.

No tuve más remedio que dejar que los médicos hicieran su trabajo mientras escuchaba murmullos de parte de ellos que les parecía increíble su recuperación ya que debido a sus últimos estudios parecía que iba a ser algo grave. Yo no quería salirme de la habitación, pedí con todas mis fuerzas que me dejaran a su lado cosa que el también hizo petición y no tuvieron opción que dejarme ahí como testigo del milagro que Ash me regalaba.

Luego de todo el alboroto formado y las revisiones de los médicos, pudimos por fin tener nuestro momento a solas bajo la luz de la luna simplemente. Me senté en su cama viendo como sus ojos conectaban con los míos. Si esto era un sueño yo no quería despertar…..quería soñar a su lado por siempre pero el tacto de su mano sobre la mía me confirmo que esto era real.

-Me alegro que estés bien Serena…- Volvía a ser testigo de su mala costumbre, no tuve más remedio que acercarme hacia a él y besarle esos labios los cuales quería probar nuevamente.

-Yo soy la que me encuentro feliz de que hayas vuelto a mí. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti Ash.- El chico poso su dedo índice en mis labios y me sonreía dulcemente.

-Yo soy el que estoy feliz de volverte a ver, cuando supe lo que paso con Giovanni tuve mucho miedo de perderte para siempre. Yo estuve mucho tiempo dormido, lo puedo sentir por lo entumido que están mis piernas, pero verte de nuevo a los ojos fue lo que me motivo a volver…volví simplemente por ti…porque sé que esos ojos celestes lloraban incesantemente por mi bienestar, no quería que esas lagrimas se desperdiciaran….no quería que esa sonrisa se borrara…..quería verte de nuevo Serena.- Me moría con cada palabra que soltaba, me acercaba lentamente a su boca a agradecerle sus sentimientos cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto fue azotada y la luz fue encendida. Todos los conocidos de Ash estaban ahí y creo que nos aplastaron a ambos al ver que realmente estaba despierto, ya que lo abrazaron completamente preocupados por su estado. Podía escuchar lágrimas de parte de Misty, Brock y Gary los cuales eran los más cercanos, May y Dawn me rescataban de la avalancha humana de amigos de Ash, incluso Paul y su hermano se encontraban ambos ahí. Era oficial, la luz de mi amado no solamente era mía, también era de todos los que lo rodeaban y eso también me hacia feliz. Podía escuchar los regaños y las disculpas de alegría de ese azabache con sonrisa inocente.

-Al parecer señorita, su insistencia causo un milagro.- Escuche al hermano de Paul dirigirse a mi mientras observaba a Ash.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Estuve pendiente del estado de Ash, y he de admitir que aun la medicina no puede explicar los milagros. Usted es su milagro personal señorita.- Suspire al verlo muy feliz, de alguna manera tenían historia con Ash y realmente ver hasta el orgulloso semblante de su hermano era motivo de alegría para mí.

-Si le soy sincera, creo que no solamente fui yo Dr. Reggie.- Tanto el doctor como Paul me observaron algo confundidos con lo que dije.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Observe su sonrisa. ¿No cree que parece que solto un peso muy fuerte de su corazón?- Ambos le observaban y Paul era el primer en notarlo, era como esa sonrisa que esbozaba cuando estaba con….

-Ese idiota…..la sigue preocupando incluso después de todo…..- Al parecer Paul entendió lo mismo que yo, alguien mas había ayudado a que nuestro Ash…y con un poco de egoísmo…mi Ash volviera hacia nosotros…..-

 _===Tres semanas después===_

 _El tiempo paso volando, en ese lapso Ash se recuperó completamente de sus heridas tanto físicas como mentales. Debido a que la amenaza de Giovanni Sakaki había desaparecido de sus vidas, Serena pudo ser partícipe de su recuperación. A pesar de todo ello, ambos aun tenían su resolución puesta en sus proyectos profesionales finales, al menos lo positivo de todo fue que pudieron compartir algo más de tiempo juntos. Aunque se les hacía difícil separarse uno del otro, ambos ahora conocían que podían soportarlo después de todo lo que vivieron. Eso nos conducía al aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde donde ambos tomarían diferentes vuelos, Ash a la región Sinnoh para ayudar con la expansión del proyecto de su padre y Serena a Kalos para ayudar con el negocio familiar y estabilizarlo como era debido luego de todo el descalabro que la familia Amethyst hizo en su afán de poder y codicia. Ambos caminaban agarrados de la mano llegando al andén donde Serena era la primera en partir._

-Al final….llegamos a este momento…- _Ella apretaba la mano del amor de su vida con fuerza, sabía que sería un paso muy difícil el que tomarían pero si algo había aprendido en su estancia en Kanto, era que las personas los necesitaban a ambos en sus carreras profesionales._

-Hemos llegado, siempre juntos Serena…-

-Entonces me toca volver a Kalos….- _Ella en ese momento abrazo a su amado con todas sus fuerzas mientras él respondía el afecto que ella le brindaba. Le era difícil también dejarla, su corazón le estrujaba con cada muestra de afecto que ella le regalaba desde el momento que la conoció, de algo estaba seguro, cada sonrisa, beso, caricia y mirada que ella le brindo durante ese tiempo lo recordaría con fuerza para que eso le motivara a hacer su mejor esfuerzo._

-Eres muy consentida Serena…..aunque también estoy en las mismas…..- _Ella lloraba levemente en su pecho mientras las manos de aquel joven que le devolvió sentido a su vida acariciaba su cabello y ahora posaba sus dedos en su mentón para levantar su mirada._

-Se que prometí ser fuerte….pero es difícil…..-

-Ambos llegamos a este punto Serena, y es por eso que nos vamos al mismo tiempo. Vamos a cumplir lo que nos propusimos, se que será por un buen tiempo pero hay algo de lo que tienes que estar segura…- _Ella observaba esos ojos llenos de determinación contagiosa…._

-¿Qué es Ash?-

-Mis esperanzas están en el calor de tu cariño Serena. Mi vida está en el dulce del amor que me brindaste desde que te vi tirada en las calles de Ciudad Azafrán. Te lo prometí esa vez y te lo prometo en este momento, yo iré a Kalos para ir por ti cuando termine con todo.- _Ella creía en sus palabras con toda su confianza, nunca la había defraudado y sabía que no iba a empezar en esos momentos._

 _-_ Prometo hacer lo mejor de mi…..veras como todo en Kalos se resuelve Ash….-

-Prometo que cuando te vuelva a ver…tendrás una enorme sonrisa con solo mirarme.- _Ash se había vuelto competitivo con ella en ese momento, algo que ella decidió derrotarlo._

-¡Prometo darte un tour por todo Kalos cuando llegue a mí!-

-¡Prometo llevarte a cenar esa noche!-

-¡Prometo que iremos a varias citas juntos Ash!-

-¡Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz de este planeta cuando nos volvamos a ver!- _Serena poco a poco se sonrojaba con cada promesa que le regalaba….hasta que llego a un punto….de no retorno…._

-Entonces….yo te prometo que cuando me vuelvas a ver… ¡Me pedirás matrimonio al verme lo bella que me he puesto!- ¡Poof! El rostro del joven se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho, ella tenía cerrado los ojos llena de vergüenza por lo que había dicho, se le había zafado debido a la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Ash no pudo evitar reír mucho mientras ella tímidamente lo volteaba a ver al rostro….no pudo evitar reír también junto a él.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Es una promesa entre ambos entonces!-

-¡Claro!-

 ** _Pasajeros del Vuelo 917 rumbo a Ciudad Lumiose de la región Kalos por favor abordar…._**

 _Esas palabras eran la señal de su separación, el andén de despegue se encontraba ya bajando las escaleras eléctricas donde ella se encontraba. Ambos lentamente se separaron, junto a sus maletas….ella empezó a bajar las escaleras eléctricas con sus ojos cristalinos debido a la emoción que sentía. Ash por su parte la veía partir y suspiraba para sí mismo, ella era un antes y un después para su vida y todas esas promesas que le hizo eran su combustible para completar lo que faltaba. Con esa convicción, el joven dio una última mirada a la espalda de esa joven especial en su vida y dio media vuelta a su nuevo destino._

-¡Ash una cosa más!-

 _Al escucharla, por reflejo él volteo a ver hacia atrás pero sin siquiera esperárselo ya la tenía frente a él. Ella en ese instante robo un beso dulce de sus labios mientras él quedaba estático debido a tal acto, al ser separados por la escalera eléctrica él quedo observando la mirada más tierna que jamás había presenciado._

-¡No me iba a ir sin uno de estos! ¡Te lo devolveré cuando vayas a Kalos!-

 _El chico simplemente sonreía, ella era única en su especie y realmente sabia como hacer que su corazón acelerara. No pudo aguantar más y espero todo el momento hasta que ella desapareció de su vista para abordar el avión a aquella región donde completarían sus promesas._

 _-_ Solo espérame Serena…un poco más…..-

" ** _Con nueva determinación, una separación por muy dolorosa que sea siempre deja una puerta para el reencuentro. En medio de promesas y sentimientos, las responsabilidades de cada uno solo eran solo una cuestión de tiempo para estar juntos. Esta historia continuara…."_**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Deseos Congelados. Sniff Sniff huelen eso? Huele a final...En efecto, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo. Parece hace poco que comence con esta historia, pero bueno tiene que tener su fin. Espero les este gustando, no tengo mucho mas que agregarle. Respondere los ultimos reviews.**

 **Carlos29: Bueno amigo, gracias por el apoyo! Y bueno, ya estamos a puertas del epilogo! Espero este capitulo te guste!**

 **HikaruRiv: Tenia que darle un cierre a ese capitulo de su vida, esa fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrio XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno como dije, no tengo mucho mas que agregar mas que les guste el capitulo! Espero leerlos para el epilogo! Ya-Ha!**


	36. Capitulo Final

Capitulo 35 (Capitulo Final): Esa promesa que hibernó en mi corazón.

Otro día agitado como los tantos que he tenido al volver a mi tierra. Mi vida últimamente ha sido un vaivén de lo mucho que me ha tocado viajar en toda Kalos. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser sincera conmigo misma, nunca tuve la oportunidad de recorrer mi región natal debido a tantas ocupaciones y situaciones que me tenían presa en una jaula de oro. Ahora podía tomar mi tiempo y disfrutar cada lugar y persona que conocía con la luz de cada nuevo día, eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir más cercana a la persona que me liberó de esa jaula. No podía evitar reírme al recordar su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo como el auto proclamado trotamundos que decía ser. ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Esa pregunta por lo general siempre me la hacía cuando su inevitable recuerdo venia hacia mí.

Las cosas se han calmado con la empresa de mi padre, luego de todo el lió de la familia Amethyst y sus malas acciones. Ha sido un trabajo agotador pero gracias al proyecto RB96 fue suficiente para brindarle una segunda vida a nuestra empresa. Ahora todo es tan movido que los empleos se han multiplicado y por supuesto las oportunidades de negocios son tantas que me tienen en este estado caótico de viaje en viaje que tanto he disfrutado. ¿Eso es lo que disfrutarías tu amor mío? Estoy segura que si, al menos eso trataba de responderle a la luna que resguardaba mis sentimientos mientras conducía a Ciudad Snowbelle con la esperanza de que le brindara esos pensamientos a mi amado donde quiera que estuviese.

Esta era la última reunión para quedar libre de toda la restructuración del sistema de minería de la región, un compromiso que me tomo por sorpresa ya que no estaba programado en mi agenda. Me tomo dos años hacer todo este trabajo pero he de admitir que ha valido la pena luego de que pude observar a tantas familias felices debido a los nuevos empleos. Familia eh….no podía evitar suspirar al anhelar ese sueño porque yo ya tenía a la persona ideal para ser mi otra mitad, el complemento perfecto de mi vida. Han pasado ya dos años desde nuestra separación y no hay día en que no sienta la falta de su calor en mi piel o en mis labios, la necesidad de su amor siempre ha sido enorme desde que las distancias se interpusieron entre nuestros sentimientos. Sin notarlo ya había llegado al lugar de reunión, muchos empresarios de Kalos estarían ahí ya que se encontraban interesados en expandir su mercado, según tengo entendido también alguien estará brindando una conferencia muy importante.

Al parquearme con éxito, procedí a salir del auto solo para sentir una ráfaga de frio que helo mi piel al contacto. No podía hacer más que frotar mis manos en mis brazos para conseguir un poco de calor. Sin más que hacer seguí mi camino hacia la culminación de mi trabajo, lo que tanto he luchado sin bajar la mirada ya que tenía una promesa con la persona más importante de mi vida y claro que la iba a cumplir.

Al entrar al edificio, pude notar como varias personas iban llegando de a poco (algunas de ellas viéndome raro, entre miradas enamoradizas o de celos….como siempre ha sucedido). Intente ser discreta y evitar el contacto visual, solo quería llegar y cumplir.

Llegue a mi asiento asignado para presenciar la conferencia, solo necesitaba negociar con la persona que iba presentarla y sería suficiente para que el negocio estuviese estable. Según las palabras de mi padre, este sería el negocio más importante de nuestras vidas y me encomendó que hiciera lo mejor de lo mejor, el resultado valdría la pena. Bueno, si llegue hasta aquí claro que haría lo mejor de lo mejor, nunca he perdido una oportunidad de vista y no iba a comenzar ahora.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Este asiento se encuentra ocupado?- Escuche una voz familiar y cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba nunca espere ver esa persona nuevamente.

-¿Clemont eres tú?-

-¿Me conoce? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es usted Serena Yvonne!- Conocía al chico desde el colegio, bueno al menos a eso llegaba mi relación con él, conocidos. Es decir, en aquellos días de juventud yo era considerada como la chica popular y él como el nerd de la escuela. Siempre era molestado por otras personas debido a su personalidad tímida. Debido a sus excelentes calificaciones (mejores que las mías…..fue la única persona que me derrotó….) fue elegido para un programa de intercambio estudiantil con otra región. Desde que regreso a la escuela su personalidad había cambiado a una más decidida y hasta podría decir varonil. Sorpresa fue cuando me entere que se había casado con la capitana del equipo de atletismo y que había fundado su propia empresa de ciencia y tecnología.

-¿Hace tiempo no nos veíamos Clemont? ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien señorita Yvonne, de hecho es una sorpresa verla acá-

-Llámame Serena. ¿Por qué es una sorpresa Clemont?-

-Según teníamos entendido, su empresa ya había acabado con las restructuraciones luego del famoso caso de corrupción con la familia Amethyst. ¿Acaso viene a hacer negocios con el conferencista?- Ahora entiendo porque todos se me quedaban viendo extraño además de las típicas miradas que recibía y no los culpo, esta reunión fue programada de emergencia por mi padre.

-En efecto Clemont, este es el último negocio que hare en Kalos y pienso hacer que cuente también.- Observe como el rubio me observaba con una mirada de triunfalismo acelerado. ¿Acaso estaba confiado?

-Lamento decirte que Serena que no tienes oportunidad.- Ante ese comentario vi al que era el nerd de mi escuela confrontarme con total seguridad tanto que hacia arquear mi ceja ante su actitud.

-¿Por qué no tengo oportunidad según tu?-

-Yo conozco a la persona que brindara la conferencia, de hecho fuimos amigos en la escuela.- ¿Amigos? Que yo sepa esa era su mayor defecto, socializar.

-¿Veo que no me crees? Te doy toda la razón, porque ese amigo no es de aquí. Lo conocí en otra región cuando viaje de intercambio.- ¿Usaría esa conexión para darme batalla? Eso me sonaba a reto.

-¿Oh? Pues veremos entonces quien tiene mejores oportunidades Clemont.- No iba a perder, le prometí a Ash que haría mi mayor esfuerzo y no pensaba quedar mal aquí y ahora.

No pudimos conversar más ya que al parecer iba a comenzar la conferencia de negocios. Según leí en los panfletos que mi padre me envió seria más que toda una pequeña charla motivacional para luego pasar a las negociaciones. Tenía que admitir que me sentía con curiosidad quien seria ese conferencista que tanto se ha mencionado.

El famoso personaje al final hizo su aparición y al parecer era un chico rubio que provenía de la región Sinnoh. ¿Ese era el famoso conferencista? Era extraño, ya que vi la expresión de Clemont y no parecía reconocer al joven. Por fin la charla termino luego de un par de horas (algo tediosa he de admitir) y procedimos a convivir con todos los presentes para poder sellar negocios.

El tedio en mi fue evidente cuando fui abordada de varios hombres los cuales me proponían volver a tener relaciones comerciales con la compañía de mi familia. No me gustaba la actitud de ellos ya que ellos mismos fueron los que nos abandonaron cuando la crisis inicio. No podía distraerme y tenía que ir a mi objetivo principal, aparte a la gente de mi alrededor y simplemente avance hacia ese personaje que ya Clemont había tenido oportunidad de conversar. Me pareció raro que lo dejara de abordar para salir de aquí, sus razones tendrá.

-Buenas noches. Su charla sobre su experiencia en negocios en Sinnoh fue bastante interesante.- Tenia que tirar mi anzuelo, esa era la oportunidad.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que tenemos aquí! ¡Veo que todos mis compañeros tenían razón al decirme que las mujeres de Kalos son las más hermosas!- Hiperactivo y petulante, lo típico en estas situaciones. Tenía que al menos disimular hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

-Mi nombre es Serena Yvonne. Un placer conocerlo.-

-El placer es para mí Serena, me puedes llamar Barry.- Al parecer, este chico era muy informal con las personas.

-¿Al parecer Clemont lo conoce no es así?- Cuando le hice esa pregunta para indagar, me quedo viendo muy raro a modo que parecía extrañarle.

-De hecho no lo conozco, cuando se acerco a mi fue para preguntarme por mi compañero.-

-¿Compañero? ¿Es decir que usted no vino solo a Kalos?-

-En efecto, de hecho mi jefe y me obligo a venir con él. El muy haragán le tocaba brindar esta conferencia y de emergencia me llama que debía de cubrirla por él.- ¿Tan irresponsable era? ¿Con esa persona tenía que lidiar acaso?

-¿Dónde se encuentra su jefe?-

-Hace poco me llamo, me dijo que ya estaba afuera. Según tengo entendido tenía algo más urgente que hacer y por eso se tardo.- Ok ahora todo era extraño. ¿Qué era más importante que un negocio de escala global? Bueno no me quedaba más, tenía que ir a confrontarlo personalmente.

-Muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerlo Barry…-

-¡Espere! ¿No le gustaría salir por un trago?-

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Si me disculpa le pido permiso.- No podía evitar ver la cara de decepción del muchacho pero ya alguien habitaba en mi corazón.

Caminaba hacia la salida del edificio y empezaba a sentir el aire gélido del cual era famosa Ciudad Snowbelle. El ruido se encontraba adentro con todo ese montón de hipócritas que buscaban solo el beneficio propio. A lo mejor ese tipo era de la misma calaña, lo tendría que bajar de las nubes.

"¿ _Recuerdas cuando esos tipos te seguían?"_

 _"_ _¡Pues claro! Uno de mis inventos le explotó en la cara."_

 _"_ _Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a pedirme ayuda con ese afro improvisado."_

 _"_ _¡Oye! ¡Tú también lo luciste cuando me pediste que te enseñara a hacer bombas de humo caseras!"_

 _"_ _Me salvaron dos veces tengo que admitirte. La ciencia aun me sorprende hoy en día hasta con las cosas más sencillas."_

Pude ver y escucha como Clemont se encontraba realmente feliz hablando con esa persona la cual estaba cubierta de bufandas y un gorro de nieve, básicamente su cabeza estaba cubierta completamente. Era raro, observaba a ese chico completamente feliz mientras hablaba con ese hombre, nunca jamás vi esa alegría tan sincera al ver de nuevo a alguien. Sin querer nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí una punzada en mi corazón cuando me quedo viendo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Conoces a esa señorita Clemont?- Escuche como ellos conversaban sobre mi y eso me ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba así?

-¿Quieres que te la presente? Fuimos a la misma escuela cuando éramos jóvenes.

-¿En serio? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo…..- Vi como los dos varones caminaban hacia mí y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía ese efecto en mí?

-¿Le molesta si me presento ante usted?-

-Para nada….de hecho planeaba platicar con usted…..- Tenia que plantarme fuerte, no iba a claudicar ante ese tipo.

-Él es el amigo del cual te comente Serena. Su nombre es….- Cuando estuvo a punto de decir su nombre él lo paró en seco.

-No creo que sea necesario que le brindes mi nombre Clemont.-

-Un nombre es necesario para poder establecer una relación de confianza en los negocios. ¿No está siendo usted demasiado descortés?- ¡Lo era! ¡Tenía pinta de engreído con esas palabras!

-No creo que las palabras sean necesarias para que usted confié en mi.- ¿Buscaba seducirme? Al menos su tono era lo que me indicaba. ¡Qué le pasa! ¡Ese tono no me gustaba! ¿O sí?

-Lo dudo mucho, usted parecer ser más bien un irresponsable. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar plantado a toda esta gente? ¿No es usted acaso un profesional?- De repente el tipo se empezó a reír cosa que nos extraño a mí y a Clemont.

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos.-

-¿Cuáles rumores?- Ya me empezaba a indignar, ahora maleducadamente empezaba a mencionar rumores de mi.

-De que usted era una persona inaccesible cuando se trataba de muchos temas, un as de los negocios pero un tempano de hielo en las relaciones sociales. Le gusta ir al grano e ir de frente en búsqueda de lograr sus metas.-

-¿Es eso acaso malo? Al menos soy puntual.-

-Hay muchas veces donde existen razones más poderosas para dejar todo el oro del mundo botado a orillas del mar. Usted es mi razón si le soy sincero.-

-¡¿Eh?!- Tanto Clemont y yo quedamos estupefactos. ¿Entonces si buscaba seducirme?

En ese instante, el tiempo se congeló para mí. Observe como empezó a quitarse la bufanda de su boca y también su gorro y la silueta que más ansiaba en volver a ver apareció frente a mí. Vi como ese cabello negro alborotado se liberaba, note como sus mejillas tenían unas marcas tan familiares, vi sus ojos los cuales se aferraban a los míos en todo momento. Observe esa boca con la cual había soñado desde que se alejo de mí. No podía contener mis lágrimas en esos momentos y quería pellizcarme para corroborar que esto no era un sueño. Era….era…..era…

-Creo que sin todo esto en mi cabeza podre derretir su corazón congelado. ¿No lo crees Serena?- Cuando su rostro sonrió hacia mí no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara y correr a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Fue tanta mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mí que tuvo que balancearme un poco para evitar que cayéramos. Lloraba desesperadamente ya que lo anhelaba tanto que tenerlo ahí me hacia inmensamente feliz.

-¡Ash! ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Cómo!?- No podía ni articular palabra ya que mis sollozos se interponían, él en cambio solo se dignaba a acariciar mi cabello.

-Sorpresa Serena.- Se dedico a sonreírme, tal como esa vez en Ciudad Azafrán, iluminaba de nuevo mi vida como antes. Lo veía desde abajo y supe en ese momento que tenía que cambiar esa situación ya que solamente ascendí para besar esos labios que me tenían como loca anhelándolos cada día y noche que pasaba.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Pero que está sucediendo aquí?- Tanta fue mi alegría que olvide que teníamos un testigo el cual tenía un sonrojo debido a lo que observaba. Me sentí apenada pero realmente eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando sentí su mano en mi abdomen que me brindaba el calor que necesitaba mientras me abrazaba tal como me encantaba.

-Serena y yo también nos conocimos en Kanto, de hecho me enamore de ella cuando nos conocimos ahi. ¡Ella es la mujer de mi vida amigo! Además de verte a ti quería verla a ella con muchas ganas.- Palabras tan sencillas me hacían volar al cielo sin siquiera despegar los pies de la tierra. Me sentía amada como nunca y la sensación era bastante agradable al no haberla experimentado en tanto tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir que el negocio…..- Vi los ojos de mi amado cuando Clemont empezó a pronunciarse y rápidamente entendí sus planes.

-¡Quédate con él Clemont! ¡Un amigo de Ash es un amigo mío! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer! ¿No es así querido?- Ya todo me importaba un comino, solo quería estar con mi amado, ahora entendía muy bien sus palabras.

-¡Luego afinamos los detalles amigo! Estaré en Kalos unos días. ¡Andando Serena!- Ante la mirada confusa e incrédula del joven rubio, mi amado tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el parqueo del establecimiento.

Mi corazón aun revoloteaba de tanta emoción, sentía como millones de mariposas hacían una fiesta salvaje en mi estomago y todo ese frio que debería de sentir era inexistente.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ash?!- Solo me quedaba preguntarle mientras corríamos quien sabe dónde.

-¡Oye! ¡Tarde un año menos de lo prometido! ¡Si te refieres a la conferencia, tenía que hacer algo mas importante!- Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me entere que era eso importante. ¡Era su motocicleta!

-Ash…-

-Sé cómo te gusta tanto viajar en ella, le pedí a Brock y a Gary que me la mandaran para el día de hoy y tenía que recogerla para poder llevarte en ella.- Lo volví a besar en esos labios deliciosos mientras el posaba sus manos en mi cadera y poco a poco nos movíamos hacia la motocicleta. Cuando nos separamos, tomo mi mano como esa vez y me guio a mi asiento preferido, detrás de su espalda. Coloco un caso sobre mi cabeza y yo termine de acomodarlo y procedí a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Arranco y nos dirigimos quien sabe donde ya que mantenía todo en misterio, pero no importaba….yo confiaba ciegamente en su persona.

La brisa helada de la madrugada de la ciudad ya no me afectaba, el calor era tanto en mi cuerpo que más bien ya me estorbaba la bufanda. Observar los paisajes de mi región natal tras la espalda de mi amado era demasiado genial, era una sensación de felicidad extrema que solo él me podía brindar. Así como aquella vez y con más confianza volví a acariciarlo como tenía la costumbre cada vez que nos transportábamos en su vieja amiga, la cual me conto que su padre le heredo. Subíamos al parecer una pequeña montaña la cual estaba cubierta de nieve. El tiempo volvía a ser mi enemigo ya que era corto su paso en nuestras vidas cuando llegamos a un mirador el cual tenía un paisaje perfecto de la ciudad y las cabañas que esta albergaba. Al bajar, rápidamente tomo mi mano y no la soltaba por nada del mundo cosa que me encantaba.

-Hemos llegado.-

-¿Veo que tenías todo planeado?-

-Tengo que confesar que tu padre me ayudo mucho.- ¡Mi padre! ¡Así que fue por eso!

-Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí….- La luz eléctrica de los postes de luz eran las que nos iluminaban junto a la luna que flotaba en el cielo. No había nevado en la ciudad en días pero no quitaba que estuviese frió….al menos eso fue lo que sentía antes de tenerlo a mi lado, ahora me sentía tan tranquila. Lo guié hacia una banca y nos sentamos los dos ahí.

-No podía dejarte esperando, se que eres impaciente.-

-¿Veo que me conoces bien?-

-Como no tienes idea.- Eran esa clase de momentos los que tanto esperaba. Valía la pena cada minuto y hora de espera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Te refieres al trabajo?- Yo simplemente asentía ante su pregunta.

-Me esforcé como nunca lo había hecho, te extrañaba demasiado. Me hacías falta, demasiada falta. Acelere todo los negocios y podríamos decir que recordé muchas veces cada vez que me platicabas de tus experiencias. Eso me ayudo mucho también a conseguir oportunidades.-

-¿Todo está bien entonces amor mío?- No podía evitar ser melosa en ese momento, mi corazón saltaba de emoción de solo estar a su lado y creo que la miel de alma salía a flote gracia a él.

-Claro que si Serena. El proyecto de mi padre está llegando a su punto más alto, Brandon me dijo que todo iba en viento en popa mientras que tu padre me comento el excelente trabajo que hacías. Ahora se perfectamente que eres capaz de guardar tus promesas como es debido.

-Tú más bien te excedes, yo esperaba verte en un año más….-

-¿Si quieres puede ser así y puedo volver a Sinnoh?- Mi corazón empezó a grita que no y que era una estúpida al decir eso.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no me sentía preparada….- Sentí como su brazo rodeo mi espalda mientras su otra mano empezaba a quitar el guante para el frio que tenía en mi mano izquierda, al removerlo completamente empezó a acariciar mis dedos los cuales se estremecían en su tacto.

-Tranquila, solo bromeo. Tú fuiste mi inspiración todo este tiempo para seguir adelante a pesar de los problemas que pusieron frente a mí. Sin ti, no hubiese llegado en donde estoy, fuiste mi rayo de luz en la oscuridad de mi vida, y no quiero dejar de ver tu brillo nunca más.- Era irónico escucharlo en esos momentos, era yo quien por lo general quien tenía esas ideas de él cada vez que pensaba en su persona. Escucharlo decir eso simplemente me hacia enamorarme más de la persona que libero el frió de mi alma y lo convirtió en un fuente de amor tan caluroso como el verano mismo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de ti Ash….cuando te vi la primera vez iluminaste mi vida y no volví a sentir frió….qué diablos….ahorita ni frio siento porque estoy contigo. Puedo estar en el lugar más frió del mundo pero solo necesito tu cariño para ser feliz y sentirme cálida por dentro y por fuera. Yo te amo Ash Ketchum desde el fondo de mi corazón.- Vi como se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, ante ello simplemente se levanto y me quedo viendo. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Podía notar que estaba sumamente sonrojado. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante y me dio la espalda por unos momentos.

-No es justo. Eres muy injusta Serena.- ¿Injusta? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?-

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el aeropuerto? Nos hicimos bastantes promesas. Esa fue otra razón por la cual llegue tarde a la conferencia, tenía algo importante que comprar para ti. Quería cumplir todas mis promesas primero antes que tú cumplieras la última tuya.- ¿La ultima mía? ¿A qué se refería? Momento….no puede ser. Es ahí donde lo vi actuar y acercarse a mí mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí y sacaba una cajita. ¡No puede ser! ¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué me pasa que siento que mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho? Observe un pequeño anillo de compromiso con un diamante dentro….estoy realmente nerviosa que no aguanto la expectativa.

-Serena Yvonne. ¿Me darías el honor y la dicha de ser mi esposa?- Varias lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y mi lengua se había entumecido. Solo podía asentir, y lanzarme a sus brazos. Mi corazón estallaba y solo podía calmar esas emociones al besar sus labios. Sin darnos cuenta, el amanecer en la región Kalos hacia su aparición adornando nuestro momento de amor. Al separarnos, coloco el anillo en mi dedo y no podía dejar de verlo y apreciarlo. Me volví a lanzar a sus brazos y esta vez sí lo tumbe, caímos en el suelo cubierto de nieve pero poco me importaba ya que de hecho el cumplía una promesa suya la cual era que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo al volver a verlo.

-¿Imagino que es un sí?- Tenia valor de bromear en esos momentos pero a mí también me hacía gracia.

-¡Claro que si tonto! Te amo demasiado.-

-Te amo también muchísimo Serena…..-

Volvimos a besarnos nuevamente, esta vez sellando nuestra promesa de estar juntos toda una vida. Esa promesa que hiberno durante estos años se libero ante el calor de nuestros sentimientos, aquellos deseos y anhelos que alguna vez estuvieron congelados por el cruel tiempo al final fueron derretidos por esa sonrisa que me hizo creer que en el amor, ese que estaba en Kanto esperándome. Hoy puedo decir, que estoy feliz y ahora el mundo es tan colorido como nunca antes lo había percibido.

" **El valor de una promesa se mantiene a pesar del tiempo que esta permanezca en el frio de la soledad."**

 **F I N**

/

 **Bueno señores, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Hace un año empece a escribirla y siento como si hubiese empezado ayer. He de admitir que tuve mis altibajos a la hora de crearla pero realmente me siento satisfecho ya que pude plasmar todas mis ideas en ella. La verdad fue divertido escribir y el hecho de que ustedes también hayan disfrutado es parte de la emoción de concluir este proyecto.**

 **Que viene a futuro? Pues por ahora quiero enfocarme en las otras dos historias las cuales las tengo que acelerar un poco. Lo mas seguro haga mas One Shots en el futuro, de hecho quiero hacer uno basado en la historia que cree que es en la continuidad de Por fin te alcance. No pienso hacerla un fic completo pero tengo esa necesidad de darle un capitulo extra. Con respecto a esta historia, a lo mejor haga un capitulo de años después y algunos me han pedido que relate la historia de colegio de Ash en esta continuidad. Pueda que las tome en cuenta pero veremos con el tiempo. Habra otra tercera historia? De hecho si. Quiero hacer otra historia amourshipping pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo para crearla, son muchas las ideas que tengo XD.**

 **Bueno gente les agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia y de corazon se aprecia cada lectura, review, critica y expectativa que tuvieron todos ustedes. Ustedes son inspiración para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Hagamos menciones especiales jajajajaja!**

 **astridgmc: Siempre fue grato ver tus comentarios!**

 **VirgiFedeli: Gracias por animarme en los capitulo, realmente era un motivante para seguir con la historia. Gracias por tu atención en los capítulos. (Y los regaños que llegaban de vez en cuando aca)**

 **whalter: Espero haya sido de tu agrado toda la historia, siempre era grato leer tus comentarios! Muchas Gracias!**

 **haruzafiro: Gracias por cada comentario de animo que me brindaste, realmente siempre fue motivo de alegria leerte en los comentarios. Espero tu proyecto vaya muy bien y sabes que tendras un lector aca cuando decidas publicarlo. Muchisimas gracias!**

 **BrandonG95: Se que te has perdido ultimamente, pero se que eres un fiel lector. Muchisimas gracias por las palabras de animo!**

 **Andreu320: Se que te gustaba leer la historia y realmente se aprecia!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Se que tambien te pierdes a veces pero tambien se que eres un fiel lector. Agradezco siempre tus halagos y tus palabras de aliento. Muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo en mi historia!**

 **KRT215: Siempre fue divertido leer tus reviews jajajaja! Gracias por la atencion!**

 **HikaruRiv: Siempre estuviste pendiente de la historia y pues tus reacciones siempre fueron epicas tambien! Jajajajajaja! Espero haya sido de tu agrado y quien sabe, a lo mejor lees otra de mis historias en el futuro. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Sora: Imagino que quieres un discurso presidencial? Se que te has perdido tambien por las responsabilidades pero ver cada review tuyo siempre fue grato ya que siempre me brindaba diferentes perspectivas y eso tambien me hacia pensar como mejorar en la historia. Se que tendre un mega hiper super ultra review cuando la termines de leer jajajajaja! Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes y entre ellas es la discusion de una futura tercera historia. Cuando ya estes mas liberado de las cadenas del capitalismo hablaremos un poco de ello jajajajaja. (Quien habla lo peor de todo) Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **pdsntk: Gracias por tu apoyo! Realmente me emocione cuando confesaste que la historia te gustaba bastante. Siempre motiva leer a alguien que encuentra la historia y le encanta. Te lo agradezco.**

 **tej41: Siempre es grato leer gente que le encante mis escritos. Espero que te haya gustado todo el viaje!**

 **pgarza15: Tus palabras de admiracion fueron siempre inspiracion para continuar. Muchas gracias!**

 **Jordan Robledo: Tuve la misma sensacion con respecto el shipping, pero lo importante es que te sientas satisfecho cuando estas creando tu historia. Se agradece que hayas tomado tu tiempo en leerla!**

 **Yeriba: Insisto, las palabras de aliento siempre son valiosas, cuando lei las primeras tuyas senti bastante emoción. Se te agradece muchisimo por ello!**

 **jbadillodavila: Comentarios cortos pero agradables! Gracias!**

 **pxaviercm: El hecho que te haya gustado el AU fue una pauta para mi que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Se te agradece de corazón que sigas mis historias! Siempre estoy pendiente de tus palabras!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Siempre fue regracioso leerte! Se que te has perdido últimamente pero siempre se te ha agradecido el tiempo de dejar un review y leer! Espero cuando vuelvas que sea de tu agrado toda la historia. Siempre se te agradecera por los animos de tus comentarios!**

 **fernandrtp: Siempre se agradece cuando alguien nota los detalles de la evolucion de la historia, es un indicador que algo va muy bien. Siempre es grato leerte y te agradezco tambien cada palabra en tus reviews.**

 **White Zoroark123: Te he de ser sincero, cuando supe que leías mi historia realmente me emociono. Como te lo había mencionado antes, al leer tus historias fue una gran fuente de motivación a crear las mías propias. Aun espero el final de las tuyas pero se que haras un excelente trabajo. Se que a veces los golpes de la vida nos tocan fuerte, pero espero hayas salido de ese bache con exito. Muchisimas gracias por tu atencion en la lectura!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Otro que anda ultimamente perdido, pero igual estoy agradecido con cada review que dejaste. Siempre leer tus comentarios son cuestion de motivacion para mi, de hecho se que soy culpable a veces de los desvelos y demas pero se que es porque te gustaban las historias. Se te agradece siempre el esfuerzo de comentar y espero tambien te haya gustado la historia!**

 **reyiyigas32: Se te agradece siempre cada vez que estuviste pendiente de todas las historias incluyendo esta. Realmente se aprecia el esfuerzo en tus PM y en los reviews. A lo mejor has estado ocupado pero si llegas a leer el final de la historia espero sea de tu agrado. Muchisimas gracias!**

 **BrokenBastian: Espero haya sido una joya hasta el final! Se te agradecen siempre tus palabras!**

 **carlos29: Se que fui algo dramatico en la historia, pero esa era la intencion. Muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que invertiste en ella! Espero te guste el final!**

 **Se que a lo mejor se me escapa alguno que otro, pero a todos les agradezco infinitamente por sus lectura. Se le aprecia demasiado. Bueno y sin mas que decir, le pongo fin a este escrito. GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO!**

 **YA-HA!**


End file.
